Cheap Thrills
by MozzarellaMermaid
Summary: If there was something I had to say I lived for; it would be the thrills. The rush, the adrenaline... So when I woke up in the body of Bella Swan I thought this could be exciting. Sadly, I was right. For all the wrong reasons. SI-OC, M for language, violence and sexual themes. Part one complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! First off, let me start by thanking you for giving this a chance. I'll try to keep posting regularly, I prefer to keep my chapters long though (longer than the first chapter, at least!) so it's not going to be a daily thing. This story started when I realised that the other stuff I was working on was so serious and depressing, that I had to do something light and fun! Surprisingly, this took up a lot of my time and attention. So, I hope you enjoy and know that there is plenty more to come. Thanks!**

 **For those of you interested in learning more about this fic and anything else I could be working on, please follow my Tumblr dedicated to my writing under the same user, MozzarellaMermaid I'll post deleted scenes, you can find out where I'm at with the current chapter, likeness pics for real life Kali and current Bella, I may do polls, post some of my own story art and of course answer any questions. Go follow if you want to keep updated and learn more about CT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and make nothing from writing this. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter One

I don't think ridiculous covered my current situation. Pulling at my ghostly pale cheeks in the mirror, I opened my mouth and inspected my teeth, tugged my hair and finally attempted to do the running man.

Almost immediately I fell in a tumble of awkward limbs.

Slowly righting myself, I stood back in front of the mirror and studied my frown.

"You're not me." I accused my reflection and watched the unfamiliar face mimic my words. I cringed and turned away from the mirror, enough reflecting. Snorting at my bad pun, I began searching the room for, well, I have no idea what but anything helpful would do.

You might be mistaken to think that I was taking this new body thing really well, but I used to do a lot of dumb shit when I was younger and I had learned long ago to smother panic, panic gets you in trouble. Panic when you're trying to help someone and they could get hurt, panic when you should run and you could get caught. It was such a useless emotion.

However when I saw the smoking dresser, I felt a twinge of panic that made me freeze. It was only incense, but it was _my_ incense. As in, mine. From my room, in my home. On my planet. I checked the box on the dresser just to be sure, yeah it was definitely the weird incense that a friend had given me. She said it was calming and would help soothe tensions.

Thinking back that's the last thing I remember before I woke up all... _brunette_. I had sat down on the floor lit a bunch of incense and tried some of those weird breathing exercises I had been recommended, then nothing and **BAM!** I'm a skinny little waif, two cup sizes smaller and with some mermaid length hair to boot.

Last I checked I was a grown ass woman of 25, I rocked a red bob and I actually had a body. How old was this chick? Going by height and tits I'd say 15, but I was never good at guessing ages.

Sighing, I grabbed the lit incense and dumped it in the glass of water on the bedside table. I watched the ash swirl around and relished in the small sizzle. Today was just weird and the more I thought about it, it exhausted me. I threw myself face first on the neatly made bed and groaned into the pillows as I started to drift off. Maybe when I woke up everything would be the way it was supposed to be?

"Fuck it..."

* * *

"Bella, love, I'm back." I groaned and swatted the hand stroking my hair, away.

"N'touchin..." I grumbled as I rolled over and away from the irritating asshole that was trying to wake me. How dare he!? Does he not know who I am? I am Sleepy, and he can hop it.

"Enough sleeping, you told me to wake you up when I got back. Wake up, Bella." He demanded in a harsh tone, I sat up and gave this kid a murderous stare, making him flinch back far faster than I expected.

"Bitch I will hit you, I am sleeping! Back off!" I took in the gorgeous man in front of me and tried not to let my jaw drop.

Then it all came back to me that this wasn't my world, my home or my body. I snapped my mouth shut before I said anything else stupid and watched in fascination as this guy's face morphed into an disapproving frown.

"That language is atrocious, Bella. I won't stick around if you proceed to talk to me like that." He made for the window and slid it open, swinging his legs outside I reached for him in shock and grabbed his shirt.

"No! Jesus, what are you doing?! Don't jump out the window, you could break your leg! Use the door like a sane person, are you crazy dude?!" He gaped at me like some starving fish. I hesitated and let go of him, he swung his legs back inside and quickly invaded my personal space, backing me into the wall.

"Wha-" He interrupted me by burying his face in my neck and sniffing my skin.

It honestly caught me off guard and I tried to shove him away from me.

"Get off!" I pushed hard and watched my wrists bend back unnaturally far and felt the sudden pain spread down my arms. Clutching them to my chest I hunched forward and bit my lip as I made a guttural noise of pain.

"Fffffffffuuuck!" I wailed and fell to my knees.

"Oh my god, Bella! What were you thinking?" I glared at him and harshly shrugged off the hand he placed on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, enraged that I'd possibly sprained my wrists on his literal rock hard chest. He stood freakishly still and stared at me in confusion.

I had realised that this is someone that "Bella" knew, but I was never very with it when I woke up and I had a pretty nasty temper when my precious sleep was interrupted. I had no time to find out about who I was let alone who he was, though I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep but can you blame me? Today was just draining.

"Bella...what's going on? You aren't acting like yourself." He stated in this depressed voice that struck some caring chord inside of me. Whoever this guy was, it wasn't his fault that this had happened...at least I didn't think it was. I have a sneaking suspicion it was mine somehow anyway.

I had no idea how to play this, do I admit the truth? Do I play it off like I was sleep talking/yelling? Working faster than I thought my mind could, I thought the options I had out and tried to pick the best one.

I couldn't tell him the truth, he'll think I'm crazy and I don't know how long I'm stuck like this. I am NOT ending up in a loony bin. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't buy sleep walking and even if he did I had no idea what his name was so it's not like I could suddenly "wake up". That left me with one choice.

"I can't remember anything." I finally blurted, I tried to look a little upset but I didn't know what to say to convince him of my half truth.

"...Come again, love?" The pretty boy whispered as his eyes bulged. In the dim glow of the lamp I finally saw they were an unusual golden colour. I just dismissed them for now, but I kept catching myself staring at them. It was like there was a niggling voice in the back of my head repeating the words I was looking for so very quietly that I couldn't hear them, I just knew I was missing something obvious.

"I, uh, I have no idea who you are? Pretty sure my name's Bella, now." I trailed off uselessly staring at him in confusion. "Sorry, who are you?" I asked him earnestly.

Faster than my eyes could follow or my mind could even comprehend, he had grabbed me by the shoulders and was practically vibrating me with how fast he was shaking me.

"No, Bella, stop pretending! This isn't funny!" I winced at the harsh reminder of the pain in my wrists and twisted away from him to the opposite side of the room.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or who I am to you, but if you grab me like that again, I swear to god I will throw you out that window you're so eager to jump out of!" He looked at me like I'd grown another head and made steps towards me again.

"Bella, love..." I hopped over the bed and ignored the bruising pain of my back slamming into my wardrobe in my haste to put some distance between us.

"For the last time dude, BACK OFF!" My eyes darted around the room for a weapon and I spotted a long umbrella next to the door, only a few feet away. It wasn't much but it'd do. I made a dash for it but before I even finished reaching for it he grabbed it out of my hands and had it neatly propped against a chair in the far corner.

"What the fuck...?" I whispered to him in awe. He had been fast earlier, but that should have been impossible. He watched my expression carefully and appeared to stop breathing. I watched him with worry, this guy was way too grabby for my tastes could he not see how frightened he was making me? Yet he just kept coming. Again he made a grab for me and I tried to twist away from him once more without success.

His freakishly strong hands were icy cold on my bare collarbone as they held me steady and forced me to keep still.

"What's going on Bella? I don't understand what you're doing? Is this some sort of game?" His voice was panicked and demanding I narrowed my gaze and batted his arm away with a wince.

"For the last time; I. Don't. Remember. Shit! I don't know who you are, I just learned my name from you, and I have no idea where we are. Do you get the picture kid? To me, you're a stranger so I don't care how snippy you are, stop fucking grabbing me!" He finally got the hint and backed away from me. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I had been holding in and took more steps away from him, I didn't trust this guy to not just lunge at me again.

"I don't understand...what happened?" He asked tentatively those pretty eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I felt a little bad for him but I was getting the raw end of the deal here, so someone didn't know him? I didn't know myself.

"I don't know, I woke up on the floor and I couldn't remember anything about the girl in the mirror." Technically I hadn't lied and half truth's were a favourite of mine.

"How is that possible...? Did you hit your head?" He reached out towards my head and I pressed myself up against the door and ignored the tenderness of my wrist, as my hand fumbled for the knob.

Thankfully he took the hint and stopped moving towards me and suddenly he was across the room again.

"How are you doing that?" I whispered in confusion. Taking a tentative step forward he looked a little lost for words and looked ashamed for some reason.

"We can talk about that later." He mumbled, "I need to get you to my house, it appears you need a Doctor...that's what Car- that's what my Father does." He explained in a sad voice.

Immediately I shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not going with you. You've been real fucked up about this and I'm not really interested in injuring myself any more tonight. I will do something about this tomorrow but for now, I'd like you to leave. You aren't helping me and frankly, I don't want you to." I told him coolly, his mouth fell open and he made another move towards me. I dashed away from the door and yanked opened it as I moved. I pointed at it and repeated "Leave." A little breathless from all this ducking and dodging.

The pretty boy looked lost for a moment and just stared at me, I intensified my glare and gestured towards the door once more. Sighing, he slowly made his way towards it and gave me a lost look.

"I'll be back tomorrow Bella, I hope you'll have come to your senses by then." I felt my temper flare but just repeated my demand with gritted teeth. Thankfully he did.

I didn't move until I heard the lock on the front door clicking shut. I sighed and sunk to the floor. That guy was plain freaky. Super fast, super creepy and far too clingy. He's like a needy Barry Allen with prettier eyes...body made of stone...cold to the touch...

An answer was there, I could practically taste the word I was looking for. I shook my head and then did so again to get the annoying amount of hair out of my face. It was no use, my brain was a big blur of information and the whole altercation with that guy hadn't helped any.

Pushing myself off the floor made me wince and I decided that before I did anything I needed to do something abut my wrists. My back ached too so hopefully I could find some pain killers around.

I hesitantly walked out into the narrow hallway, looking around nervously at doors. Whoever Bella was she was too young to live alone, but no one had come running at my yelling so either her parents really, really didn't care or no one was home. I heard a ticking behind me and glanced at an old clock on the wall. It was earlier than I had first thought but the chill in the house let me know that it wasn't summer here so it wasn't too surprising that I was already pitch black out at half 7.

Returning to my original mission I bravely opened the doors upstairs until I found a bathroom, luckily bandages and painkillers were relatively easy to find in a cabinet and I popped back a couple of pills whilst ignoring the unfamiliar face in the mirror that was mimicking me. It was still kind of freaky to see after growing up with the same face and body for 25 years, so for now I was just not looking to save my dwindling sanity.

After my time consuming, crummy bandage job (wrapping bandages, one handed, with two injured wrists was never going to turn out well) I had a gander at the two toothbrushes and made a guess for Bella's, and gave my mouth a good scrub. Basically I was doing anything that meant I didn't have to think about what had happened, but I was processing every little titbit.

Masculine products and a handful of feminine stuff, only two toothbrushes...a lot of old bathroom furniture that looked like it needed upgrading...I was pretty sure Bella was living alone with her Dad, and that he didn't have a steady girlfriend, or boyfriend, I don't judge.

Curiously, I made my way downstairs, my head trying to take everything in at once. There was a police cap, old take away menu's stacked by a phone, the whole place was wooden and there was a lingering earthy smell to the bachelor pad. I explored the house and opened cupboards and draws in the kitchen, tried to memorise the general layout. I tried to peer into the garden, but it was late out. It was too dark to see out the front as well, with large rural houses nearby barely lit by yellow lamps and trees as far as the light shone. It was cold and drizzling lightly, so I quickly shut the door and continued my nosy exploration. I found some post addressed to a Mr. C. Swan which sent the little voice in my head niggling again, but still I couldn't discern what I was not understanding.

Furthering my exploration, I found a crate of beer in the garage along with a rusty red pick up truck and some fishing equipment. With only a minor hesitation, I shrugged and snapped open a beer with a satisfying pop of the cap. I guzzled it down quickly and threw the can into the bin as I walked back through the kitchen. It wasn't particularly good, but I think I deserved some type of alcohol after the fuckfest that was today.

Flopping on the sofa I made a mental review of what I discovered, I didn't want to be carted off to some hospital by Bella's Dad so I wanted to be somewhat believable when he came home.

He was a fisherman, there was some sports paraphernalia...mostly Baseball. He either was or probably still is a cop, his last name was Swan, first name begins with C. I don't think Bella has been living here long, there was a box in her room with 'Bella's Room' wrote on it. Plus the house didn't look like it had a kid anywhere near it for a long time.

I was pondering if there was anything else I had missed besides his fondness for bad beer, when the phone suddenly rang and startled me out of my thoughts. I hesitated for moment before deciding someone might be more concerned if I didn't pick up.

"Hello?" I greeted uneasily and heard the gruff voice of a male in response.

"Hey Bell's how are you doing?" I was debating whether or not this was her Dad but gave the automatic,

"Fine, how's things your end?" He sighed and I heard the wind howl in the background, muffling his words slightly.

"Not so great I'm afraid. The station got a call from Seattle, they're still trying to find the culprit behind those attacks. They aren't sure if its an animal or not but it's got to the point where they need the extra manpower so me and a few of the other men are going to help out over the weekend. So...I won't be home until Monday evening probably, sorry Bell's I said I was gonna help you patch up your truck so you could drive yourself over to that- _boy_ , and after his Dad gave us all those parts, too..." His ambiguous irritation wasn't helping my fact finding but at least I knew who this was now and that the ugly pick up in the garage was mine.

"Don't worry about it Dad, I'm sure I'll be fine. You've got important work by the sounds of it, so the truck can wait." I hesitated briefly before adding, "And please be careful." There was a dead silence at the end of the phone and I mumbled a hello to see if he was still there.

"Sorry Bell's...it's just, the first time you've called me Dad since you came back." He sounded a little choked up but covered it with a masculine cough. "I have to go now, I need to get a coffee before I hit the road. You be safe and keep the doors and windows locked...I-I love you." He mumbled in the sweetest little voice, like he feared my rejection.

I had no idea who Bella was but the way she treated her Dad was piss poor, I ignored how out of character it might have sounded and responded with a smile.

"I love you too, Dad." I told him gently, thinking of my own parents. "I'll be sure to stay safe, you do the same and I'll see you on Monday." I could hear the happiness in his voice as he gave an enthusiastic farewell and hung up.

I smiled at the ancient phone in my hands softly, what a sweetie. He clearly didn't deserve to be fearing emotional rejection from his daughter, I started to feel irritation at this annoying girl with a pain in the ass boyfriend and no respect for her Dad.

Looking at the clock it was past 8 now, and I didn't feel as tired any more, in fact I felt a little bit wired now from absorbing everything in like information was some insane caffeine rush. Sighing I tested my wrists and winced a little. They hurt but my right hand was just a little bruised, the left one felt the most tender.

I briefly remembered that the truck was technically mine and grimaced, that thing looked like it had seen better days. So, I decided to go have a look at it myself, I happened to know a thing or two or three about cars. There was a set of car keys next to the front door and I rolled up my sleeves pre-emptively before heading back into the garage. I found a radio and fiddled with it a little before picking up an evening station near Seattle. It was playing current hits but I didn't really hear anything I recognised enough to say I knew it but happily found stuff to bounce along to as I dug out boxes of tools and odd car bits that looked like they had been brought recently for the truck

After trying the engine and checking under the hood, it was easy to see the problem. The High Tension Leads were corroding, not surprising considering how old the car was, it looked like it hadn't seen a real mechanic in years. I tutted and set to work, spraying some WD40 on them had been a temporary fix at best, these needed replacing altogether. Having a better look, I could see one of the wipers needed replacing too, the headlights had to be changed and the tires needed to all be swapped and probably fitted with some snow treads if its gonna be winter soon.

The work was laborious and took a lot out of my pathetically weak body but it got done. The garage contained most things I needed, I had also found a surprising amount of Urethane paint in a glossy black and white. It had probably been brought to go over any dings and scratches on Bella's Dad's car, but it would perfectly cover the ugly orange-red and would dry quickly. However it was a little toxic and I needed to get some protective gear on before I even thought about painting. Thankfully there was the protective eye wear, mask and gloves from previous use, I just threw on a ugly looking rain coat from Bella's room and put my hair in a shower cap to cover up the rest of me.

It took a while but a few hours later, after grinding off some rust and giving it a thorough coat, it looked good as new. Alternating between black and white to make both of them stretch as far as they could for the massive truck. I wanted to give it a test drive to make sure, but it was a little late to be driving round especially in an area I didn't know. I chose to do it in the morning and give the truck a wax if I had the time.

Standing in front of my new black monster, I hummed thoughtfully and rested a hand on the glossy bonnet.

"I shall dub thee Beetlegeuse, and your sexy black and white ass will be feared across the land!" I blew a kiss at the car then threw back my head and laughed manically. "Okay, bed time, I'm going loopy." I hauled my sweaty body up the stairs and threw everything in a hamper in the bathroom before having a quick shower and scrubbing myself thoroughly. Going to bed covered in any of that paint residue was not an option, I could get sick.

My wrists were still a little sore but thankfully keeping them busy seemed to have done them some good, which honestly surprised me with this weak little ragamuffins body. It still baffled me how that guy was so strong and so speedy but the more I thought about it the more my head started pounding and I had to distract myself from it.

After plaiting my hair in several wet, loose braids, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I briefly caught the 4:06am on the clock besides me but ignored it and rolled over.

A part of me hoped that when I woke up I'd be back home, but a bigger part doubted that would happen. Either there was a purpose or a trigger to this, and I doubt fixing her car had anything to do with it. Just more crap to deal with tomorrow, I mused as my eyelids became too heavy to hold open any longer.

* * *

Jasper POV

Tonight had been baffling. I watched my brothers mate on his orders and I didn't know what to tell him.

It was surprising that Edward had trusted me so much with his delicate little human, but I was the only one that could get a read on her, Alice said she had gone blurry and none of her visions of Bella made sense and as per the norm Edward couldn't poke around her mind.

I ignored the twinge of jealousy, she had no idea how lucky she was to not have to censor her every thought around that boy and watch his face contort in horror or disgust whenever a particularly nasty memory sprang up without my consent.

Edward had come running in, babbling at top speed about Bella loosing her memory and acting very _unladylike_. At first everyone but Rose and myself demanded we go and get her right now, but Carlisle was ever the voice of reason and said we should wait and see what the situation really was.

I was kind of happy when the duty to look in on her fell to me, only because I could do something they couldn't, but I could see the distrust in Edwards eyes and he demanded Emmett chaperone me. I can't say I really minded, Emmett was fun and would make what I imagine would be, a very boring job, pass relatively quickly.

"So, bro, operation uncover-what's-up-with-Bell's is officially underway do you feel anything from her? Like a forgetful feeling or anything?" I raised an eyebrow at him and snorted at the stupid question.

"I can feel her but I don't think anyone feels that specific an emotion, Em." He grinned and shrugged.

"Worth asking though right? So, how's she doing?" His face showed his concern, they hadn't known each other long but it was easily to see Emmett wanted to adopt her into the family just as much as Edward did, though for entirely different reasons.

Focusing on the usual odd swirl of emotions that was my brothers girlfriend, I frowned instantly. She was acting strange, I could feel her nervous curiosity and after dashing around the side of her house, I could see her opening draws and cupboards. She sniffed things and pulled faces I had never seen her make, holding things gingerly in her bandaged hands. I grimaced at the sloppy work, Edward didn't mention she was hurt.

Watching her walk around the house (which mostly involved me speeding around windows and hiding in tree's as she went through every room), I briefly lost her in the garage having to find a tiny window that I could barely see through. To my complete surprise I watched her chug a can of beer like a pro and nonchalantly throw the can in the trash on her way back through the kitchen.

Emmett had been following me around diligently and elbowed me hard in the ribs to get my attention.

"Did Bell's just _down a beer!?_ " He asked me incredulously. I nodded, a tad surprised myself and rushed round the house again to watch what she'd do next. She sat down on the sofa and looked thoughtful, her emotions spiralled through confusion, acceptance, worry, triumph and a tinge of humour that constantly swam under the surface.

The more I focused the more she felt _wrong_. There was no other word for it, it was like the ratio in each of her emotions were completely different than usual. The undercurrent of humour was definitely new, Bella was always so serious and awkwardly shy about how she felt, even to herself. These emotions were stronger and confident about what they were and how she felt at that point. They were...refreshingly raw and I admit I basked in them a little.

I was startled by the sudden jolt of panic in her emotions when the phone suddenly rang, I watched her hesitantly reach for it and listened as she talked to her Dad. It sounded off, she sounded different. Even from here I could smell she was Bella, her voice was Bella's but this wasn't Bella.

After discovering that she was alone for the weekend, Emmett gave me another hard nudge and I turned to see an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"Something's not right, you think Edward was telling the truth about all this? That didn't sound like Bell's at all, and doesn't she always call her Dad, Charlie?" I turned to look at her to confirm our suspicions and saw a sweet smile on her face as she held the phone. Bella didn't really smile, she sort of grimaced awkwardly, but this was full of life and held a sad warmth, like she was trying to be happy about something even though it hurt. I could even feel the pang of pain that she brushed aside with practised ease.

"Well, she's definitely not acting normal, let's keep an eye out until she goes to bed." Emmett agreed easily to my surprise, I'd have thought he'd be bored of the stakeout already but it seems his curiosity about his new sister-to-be outweighed his usual boredom for anything that he couldn't speed through.

Once again we had to run around the house to the garage and we watched in complete awe as Bella fixed her truck herself, Edward told us she was having problems and had driven her to school most of the week. She didn't look at a manual, she didn't hesitate about what to do, or even break anything. She got the engine to start again and changed all the tyres by herself, the lights too, all the while she was bouncing around to whatever was on the radio, mostly doing comedic little dances to amuse herself.

I bathed in her contentment and open joy while she worked at something it was clear she was good at. Afterwards she even painted the car.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Emmett muttered in shock as he gaped at the frail girl christening her car Beetlegeuse and laughing like a supervillain, simply for her own entertainment.

"You're telling me...since when did Bella know anything about cars? If she could fix it this easily and this happily, why didn't she do it in the week when we gave her the parts? She even gave it a paint job too...that's an insane amount of work for someone that doesn't know what they're doing." Emmett didn't know what to say and just watched her leave the room in awe.

"This is just freaky..." He finally whispered and followed me back around her house to wait outside her bedroom window, we could hear the shower and I don't think Bella would have appreciated us spying on her washing, nor Edward for that matter.

"So...what do we tell everyone?" He asked me as we watched her plait her hair expertly through her bedroom window.

"I think the best we can do is just tell them what we saw and what I felt, this doesn't make any sense." Emmett nodded and watched her with the same bemused expression as she tucked herself into bed and fell asleep after running through hope and despair and dismissing both emotions with relative ease. "Come on, let's head home." I told him and we sped off back to the Cullens.

We arrived to Edward wearing a grove into the wood, Alice was drawing at a breakneck speed, I know she only did that when her visions weren't making any sense. Rose was hovering over her shoulder along with Carlisle, both playing a strange game of Pictionary. Esme came out of the kitchen as soon as she heard the door open, drying her hands from cleaning chemicals I guessed.

"We're back!" Emmett announced with tentative cheer, he was still just as confused as I was. Everyone moved to chairs in order to better ready themselves for our discussion. Emmett bounced over to Rosalie, who gave him an affectionate kiss but her attention was directed at me as she waited for what we had to say about the girl she seemed to vehemently dislike.

I glanced over to Alice but she was still wrapped up in her drawing, I could see she was listening so I took a seat and rested my elbows on my knees as I gathered my thoughts.

"Before we tell you everything, Edward, could you give us a run down of what happened again? You were in a frenzy when you came back." I felt his irritation spike at having to repeat himself but he went over his story again all the same.

"I went to visit Bella after we got back from the trip, she was asleep and I thought she had dozed off whilst waiting for me, However, when I tried to rouse her, she was unlike herself and said- said some rather unladylike things that I wouldn't care to repeat." I tried to contain my snort at his pompous attitude but the quick glare in my direction showed that he had at least heard it in my thoughts. "My Bella has never spoken like this, it was shocking. When I threatened to leave out of the window like usual, she panicked and tried to haul me away saying I'd break my leg." He paused to let that sink in for a moment and we all gave each other concerned frowns.

"Bella knows that we can't hurt ourselves from a drop like that, it'd take a lot more damage. Was her concern for your well-being genuine?" Carlisle asked evenly, ever the Doctor.

Edward sighed and slumped forward in his seat.

"Yes and no, I could hear the sudden quickening of her heart and she looked worried and a little angry like I'd done something stupid. She didn't act like my Bella though, she didn't speak like her and she didn't feel like her. I tried to find out what she was doing and she told me that she couldn't remember anything. Of course I didn't know what to think and she became frantic and demanded that I leave, she refused to come here to have you look at her, too." He added sadly to Carlisle who looked worried and deep in thought.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward, he left something out twice now.

"And just how did she injure her hands, Edward? I saw her rubbing her back quite a bit too." He gave me a murderous stare but Esme quickly intervened.

"What is Jasper talking about Edward? Did something happen to Bella?" As sick as it sounded I relished her concern, Esme always had such warm emotions it was amazing to think she was a Vampire at all.

Edward looked a little shifty but answered all the same.

"I tried to sniff her to make sure it was still her and she shoved my chest, but hurt herself doing so. She also fell into a wardrobe." He added hesitantly, never meting Esme's eye's. I glared at him, though probably not as hard as Esme.

"And why did you leave this out Edward? If Bella got hurt you should have told us straight away, and you can move far quicker than she can why didn't you just move back when you felt her push you?" I could feel those maternal momma bear instincts kicking in, her eyes had darkened though were not quite black and she was standing over Edward like he was about to be grounded.

"I apologise, I didn't think she'd push so hard..." He mumbled to the his shoes and looked thoroughly ashamed. "It was never my intention to hurt her." He whispered sadly, in a poor attempt to get pity. Esme's anger lifted and she sighed, sitting back down with her husband, curling against his chest.

Carlisle looked down at his wife fondly and soothed her with an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"We will discuss this later, for now I'm interested in hearing what Emmett and Jasper saw tonight, could you enlighten us, son?" He asked me kindly, I felt that small burst of familial love and nodded, sitting straighter I walked them through our mission.

"She definitely did not act like herself all night, Bella was wondering around her house for a while familiarising herself with everything. She spoke with Charlie and it sounded wrong like she wasn't sure how to act, he's away until Monday night by the sounds of it which is probably for the best right now." I hesitated and gave a sideways glance at Edward before continuing, "She uh...she drank a beer." I offered awkwardly.

The room went stiff at that, she always seemed as much of a square as Edward is. Emmett didn't help matters by adding,

"Like a pro, too! She chugged the whole thing in a few seconds, if that was her first beer than colour me impressed!" I tried to ignore his mirth because as amusing as it was, it was all so out of character.

"Thanks, Em. He's right though, she did act like it was nothing but I've never smelled alcohol on her before, not even a trace." I offered neutrally not really needing to point out how unusual it was.

Both Esme and Carlisle looked like I told them something disappointing, but I think it was more about what that could mean as opposed to the fact she'd drank a beer at 17.

"When she talked to Charlie he told her that her truck was broken, I don't think she knew and she didn't seem to care at all that he couldn't fix it up for her. We looked through the garage, she rummaged around in the parts we gave her then just got to work and fixed it herself." I rubbed my head and frowned, the ease with how she fixed her car was the most worrisome thing of all. If she lost all of her memories, how did she suddenly know how to fix a car?

It seemed everyone else was asking the same thing but it was Rose that spoke up.

"What did she do to it?" Rose had an interest in cars, I shared it with her to a degree but not her sheer passion for it.

"She changed some cables, I think the HT Leads, it was hard to see what she was up to from our view. But she got the car working again, she also replaced the lights, switched out an old wiper for a new one and changed all the tyres. Oh, and then she painted the whole thing black and white with some paint she found-"

"What kind?" Rose interrupted.

"Urethane, I think, it dried fast and only needed one coat."

"Protective gear?"

"Full and improvised, rain coat, shower cap and there was a dust mask and goggles nearby. She knew what she was doing, if that's what you're asking. I would almost say she does that for a living if I didn't know better." Rose looked lost in thought and said nothing more so I finished up the night. "Once she finished at about half 3, she christened it Beetlegeuse, and took a shower. She also plaited her hair and I've never seen her manage anything more complex than a ponytail, so I guess maybe that was a little weird too. Then she dropped off at about 4 after having some little internal crisis. Overall, I'd say that even though she smells, looks and sounds like Bella, she isn't Bella." I concluded to the room of worried faces.

"See? I wasn't making it up, she's not my Bella. We need to go and get her." He stood to make for the door but Emmett jumped in front of him and barred his way. "Stand aside, Emmett. I'm going to fetch my mate." Emmett looked pissed at the haughty tone Edward was using and knocked his arm harshly away as Edward tried to push past him.

"Not tonight Eddie-boy. Whatever's wrong with her will either be gone by the morning or it won't you're not dragging her all the way up her when she said she didn't want to come, and definitely not in the middle of the damn night!" He roared at Edward, making the asshat back up a few steps.

"Language, Emmett." Esme chastised automatically.

"Sorry, Mom." Was his programmed response as he stared down Edward, daring him to try and get past him. Edward suddenly flinched and jumped back from Emmett who was grinning triumphantly. I guess he must have shown Edward something that made him panic, said idiot turned and shot me a filthy look, earning a growl that made him retreat again with his nose in the air. Pussy.

Huffing, Edward threw himself back into his chair and turned to his parents, already with a simpering expression.

"Father, you understand don't you? We need to find out what's wrong and help her as soon as possible." Carlisle sighed and looked between Emmett and him. Edward always played on our desires and flaws to manipulate us into his way of thinking. He was doing the same with Carlisle by specifically using "help".

" Edward, we will see her tomorrow, Jasper and Emmett can go pick her up, and _if_ she does agree to come, you are to be on your best behaviour. Do I make myself clear?" Edward gaped at him trying to understand why he wasn't winning this. I could feel Carlisle's firm resolution that was battling with his undercurrent of fatherly concern. I sent him some pride along with a smile to let him know he was doing the right thing by letting her be for tonight. Edward saw Carlisle's change in demeanour and shot me another glare.

"Would ya quit glarin' at me like a brat? I did ya a favour tonight, and here ya are gettin' all pissy like its my fault? I ain't no punching bag, Eddie" When I was frustrated or emotionally invested in anything really, my old accent became more prominent but only when I couldn't help it and right now, this little shit was asking for a beating.

In response Edward stormed off with a childish huff. As he passed Alice he paused and looked at her in shock. He was stock still for a moment and then all of a sudden his eyes turned a coal black and he roared at Alice.

" **YOU'RE WRONG! THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!** " The sudden guttural yell made Esme and Rose flinch but every male stepped in front of his mate, myself included. I bore my teeth and lowered myself in a crouch, ready to tackle him if he made a jump for her. Edward seemed a bit taken aback by everyone's reactions and dashed upstairs at his top speed, the door slamming behind him so hard it created a crack along the wall.

I let out a sigh and turned to my wife.

"What was that about Alice?" Alice looked like she was about to cry and her emotions were a jumble of sadness, anger, and shock.

"Oh Jazz, I can't get a good vision of her, so many other people keep popping up in place and everytime I try to focus back to Bella the same thing happens! It's like she's everyone! I've seen you, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle too! It doesn't make any sense but I'm only getting one solid vision of her." She informed me bitterly as she clenched her fists on the sketch pad. There were so many faces, people I think I had seen in the street, kids from school, even a cat? I was so utterly bewildered.

"And what would that be Alice?" I prompted when she stayed silent. For a long moment she said nothing and stared resolutely at her hands. After a little confusion sent her way she finally gave in and looked me in the eyes.

"They aren't together anymore." I raised an eyebrow and bent down and took her hands, unclenching her fists in the process.

"What do you mean?" I could see the venom tears dying to spill though they never would as she sobbed out.

"Bella and Edward...she won't love him again." She finished in a whisper as she threw herself at my chest. I swallowed roughly and felt a twinge of pity for Edward, seeing that yourself in Alice's vision had to be hard. I could understand why he yelled even though it pissed me off.

"Do you still see her with us?" Esme tentatively asked, her voice shaking with emotion. Alice shook her head roughly against my chest whilst whimpering,

"I don't know, I don't know..." Esme clutched to Carlisle's arm and Emmett was holding his wife tightly against his chest, I could feel the sadness radiating off of everyone and it was really starting to bring me down.

I tried to push back everyone's silent pain and clapped my hands to get their attention.

"Right, let's not panic Bella has been able to mess with Alice's visions before and just because she won't love Edward, doesn't mean the same for us. We'll show her how much _we_ want her here and she'll see for herself that we'll accept her no matter if she's dating a member of the family or not." The others perked up a little at that but I could feel Rose trying to bite back something, I looked at her and saw her furrowed brow and her bitch face was in full force.

"But if she can't remember us maybe its a blessing, this means that she can't betray our secret." Rose offered quietly much to the irritation of most of the room. I could see Rose's point and as someone that hadn't exactly bonded with Bella I couldn't fault her logic for thinking that way.

Sighing I sent out a wave of calm and put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"She has a point, this could be a good way out _if_ that's what Bella wants. She clearly doesn't know we're Vampires and that gives us a chance to choose ourselves whether she learns it this time. Though chances are she'll just figure it out herself again." I finished with a smile to Emmett who seemed slightly offended that I agreed with his wife. He nodded after a pause, this could be an opportunity to back away from her and keep her safe at the same time from people like the Volturi.

"If that's what she wants." He agreed in a sad voice. For his and mostly Esme's sake, I hoped that she wouldn't choose to leave our family but who knew what she'd do, certainly not Alice.

"Tomorrow will you and Emmett please go and pick up Bella? If she wants to come that'd be helpful but if not just do your best to reason with her, I don't want to take her to a hospital or force her to come here, but she can't be on her own with no memory, that's dangerous." Emmett and myself agreed easily and we arranged to drop round at 11, seeing as how she had a very late night.

Until then all of us would just have to keep ourselves busy, we tried to ignore Edward as best as we could but we could hear his angry scribbles as he wrote more music to 'vent'. I just rolled my eyes at him and joined Esme in the kitchen, anything to stop me looking at the clock.

 **Well, first chapter! Honestly, I'm not 100% with it but I've changed it up so many times now that it'll have to do, else I'd never post it.**

 **So, we have a strange, foul-mouthed, grease monkey in Bella's body, the Cullens are already suspicious and Alice's visions are disjointed. Let the hijinks begin!**

 **Chapter 2 is the start of the longest day in human history, and it'll end with a bang.**

 **Please let me know what you thought, if you see any obvious mistakes and what you think will happen next. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hot, diggidy-damn, I did not expect such a positive response so fast! Your comments have been lovely and much appreciated! I hope the next chapter keeps your interest as we get into the main story.**

 **Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1 in case you thought I was in some way making money off of this.**

Chapter Two

Before I even considered opening my eyes when I woke up, I was already praying. I prayed to God, Buddha, Zeus, Merlin and Batman to open my eyes and be in my own incredibly messy flat.

After some heavy breath's I opened my eyes and groaned slamming my face back into the pillow. Indeed I was not home, or in my own bed. I was still a plain looking teenager named Bella, though at least now I had a sweet ride. A part of me was a little happy that I didn't put in all that effort for some girl I don't know to wake up to, it was the only thing I could really console myself with as I swung my pasty legs out of bed. I glanced around for the clock and tutted at how early it was. I barely got any sleep it was just before 8.

Though considering the situation I couldn't hardly blame myself for this whole charade waking me up early. My heart had been hammering in my sleep, I could feel it when I woke up.

I took a moment to sit and gather my thoughts, staring around the unfamiliar room in concern. Would I ever be able to get back home? Did I die? If I did those were some fucked up breathing exercises, they should come with a warning. After glaring at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time I made my way to the bathroom and took care of all my needs before beginning the clothes hunt.

Bella had poor taste, she barely owned anything I considered pretty, all jumpers and t-shirts and jeans. This girl needed help. Sighing heavily I haphazardly threw most of the clothes back in her draws and kept out a random red blouse and some tight fitting black jeans. It would have to do for now, but I was determined to bin everything she owned and buy some actual clothes. As I made my way downstairs I found a brown leather jacket that I claimed as mine whilst I took a slow amble to the kitchen.

Opening cupboards and the fridge I settled for just making a fried egg sandwich, the greasier the better, this girl had practically nothing on her. Utterly drowning it in ketchup and adding a tiny speck of honey to the bread (honey and eggs are amazing, you know nothing), I quickly finished my meal and cleaned my mess whilst I chugged the last of some milk in the fridge.

Using the excuse of the empty milk, I figured it would be a good idea to go to the shop, plus I'll get to see how Beetlegeuse is holding up. I tried to tune the engine as best as I could but only an actual drive would tell me how well I'd done. I wasted no time pulling on a pair of brown boots and grabbed the keys I had left in the living room the night before, thankfully they had house keys attached to the same ring. I also found a twenty dollar bill in the kitchen and didn't think Bella's Dad would mind if I used it for food shopping. Or Bella. I had no idea whose money I was stealing.

It took me a moment to figure out how to open the garage door, but once that hurdle had been overcome I happily jumped in and double checked all my mirrors and that the seat was how I liked it before smoothly pulling out and making a wild guess at the direction of a shop.

Sadly, Bella's ancient truck didn't have a radio so for now I would make do with the sounds of nature and my own incessant humming. Thankfully I picked the right direction and soon came across a rural little town that you could probably guess the population of. I enjoyed quiet little places like this, and it was so _earthy_ everything was green, trees snuck up right next to buildings that were surrounded by low hedges instead of fences. It smelled like I was in the middle of a forest, a pine like scent that struck happy little chords with me.

It wasn't at all difficult to find a general store and I sweetly greeted the shopkeeper praying he didn't know me or by some happenstance Bella worked here. Thankfully, none of the above happened and I picked up a few bits and pieces I'd need, more eggs, some more bread before what I had went off and of course milk. As I was about to pay my eyes were caught by a single shelf full of hair dye. This Bella girl seemed to be as boring as can be and it was honestly so depressing to see her dull hair colour and dull matching eyes.

My life was full of colour, its what I lived for, bright happy colours that still made me squeal with joy at 25 this whole fiasco had left me feeling kinda low and a little frightened, so maybe something familiar would help me feel a little better?

Choosing carefully I picked a dye that was a lightener too and found a pretty scarlet that wouldn't set me back too much. Next time I sort out some more money, I'll buy a boring brunette and keep it aside for Bella if she wanted to be miserable and change it back. I made my purchase and hurried home.

Beetlegeuse was running really smoothly, I felt like a proud parent and I stroked the dashboard and called him a good boy. I made it back easy enough but double checked the garage door just to be sure I had the right house. Lucky for me, I picked the right home and I wasn't accidentally trying to break into someone else's.

I put away my milk and giddily made my way upstairs, I already knew the basics of dying my hair from having done it for years so I shampooed and mixed up the formula. I found a ratty looking towel and wrapped it around my neck whilst I ran the bottle through my hair. I suffered that momentary panic where I didn't think I had enough bottles but I barely pulled through and after 45 minutes I had long pretty scarlet red hair. I grinned at my reflection for the first time since I woke up here and plaited it once more before using a hair dryer on it to make it all big and curly.

Looking around I found a teensy bit of make up that had barely been touched, so I opted for some mascara and a pretty red lipstick that hadn't even been opened. I was happy enough with the transformation, it wasn't massive but it made a difference to how I felt about everything. I tugged the red blouse back on and went downstairs to find something to occupy my day with. According to the clock all that had only taken me until ten. I was frightfully bored and caught myself flipping through channels and looking wistfully out of the window.

Briefly the last thing that Bella's douchebag boyfriend said yesterday, sprang to my mind. He said he'd be back today...I wasn't too sure how I felt about that. He didn't mean to, but he hurt me, and he wouldn't listen when I told him to back off. I had foregone the bandages today as though both my wrists ached, they didn't merit being wrapped up. I was still kind of annoyed at that prick, for making me essentially beat myself up, though some of it had to be down to my bad co-ordination in this new body.

Eventually my flipping came to some radio channels and I decided to just listen to whatever was on, cause I did not have the attention span for a whole show. I didn't know the songs but a few things came on that made me want to dance and I took the opportunity to get this body some exercise. I undid my blouse and threw it on top of the sofa, so I didn't get it sweaty, whilst I spread my arms and started swaying my hips. I wasn't an amazing dancer but I had done it in school so I had some rhythm at least, Bella had very little but the more I applied how I knew my body should move, the more successfully graceful steps I achieved.

Nicely warmed up I tried to enjoy the feeling of a different body instead of noticing the awkward differences like how light my top half was in comparison to my own body. Feeling a little tired I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of cool water. Just as I finished it there was a hard rapping at the door. I put down the glass and slipped my blouse back on as I walked to greet my new guests clothed.

I was a touch nervous I had no idea who it was and was a little worried it would be Bella's boyfriend back for another creepy grabbing session. Taking a deep breath I plastered a smile on my face and opened the door.

"Hey there," I warmly greeted the two male models in front of me. I appreciatively eyed them up and opened the door wider with a playful grin. "And just what can I do for you fine gentlemen today?" Both men were just staring at me like I'd grown another head. I raised an eyebrow and briefly remembered that I had dyed my hair.

"Oh, the hair? Felt like a change!" I smiled and playfully twirled a curly strand between my fingers. The blonde shook his head slightly to snap himself out of whatever stupor he was in and smiled warmly,

"Morning Bella, we were hoping to have a chat with you?" I was a little concerned but tried not to let it show as I opened the door completely and welcomed them inside.

"Uh, sure, c'mon in guys." I led them into the kitchen and made for the cupboard. "Coffee, tea, juice?" I offered with a bright smile. Their eyes went wide and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing, I was about to apologise but before I could the blonde smiled that heart melting smile and took a seat at the dining table.

"We're fine thanks, Darlin', we wanted to talk to you about something important, come sit?" He asked nicely and both me and the bulky brunette he brought with him, sat down.

I tried not to fidget but honestly, I had no idea what to do, I shouldn't really be flirting with them seeing as how Bella had a boyfriend but could you really blame me for trying? I realised as I studied them that they both had those golden eyes that were part creepy and part alluring. Were these two related to Bella's boyfriend? They didn't look alike at all feature wise, sure they were both gorgeous but in completely different ways.

"Okay then, what did you want to talk about?" Folding his arms in front of him and giving me a piercing look that pinned me in place, he asked something that I was worried he might.

"Say my name, Bella." I ignored the little thrill that rolled through my body when he said that, it must have shown on my face though because he raised an eyebrow and gave me half a smirk. I was part flustered and was also feeling a little bit like I was being challenged somehow.

"What's wrong, forget your name?" I teased with a coy smile as I played with my hair. The brunette blanched a little and gaped at me.

"Bell's-?" He started in a sad voice, making me concerned.

"More like you've forgotten, isn't that right Darlin'?" I automatically smothered my panic and tried not to let it show on my face and instead smiled sweetly. My eyes scanned the room for exits or weapons just in case these pair were anything like Bella's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about, but if that all you came here for you should probably leave...I'm super busy today, hot stuff." Instead of taking the invitation to go, they both gave each other a look before standing and moving to my side.

I pushed myself away from the table and backed up from the pair of them, my eyes darting from one to the other, I had my hands balled into fists ready to hit them to get them away from me.

"Are you gonna hit me, Bella?" The brunette asked in a hurt voice, compelling the tension to ease from my face. I lowered my hands and shook my head.

"Course not, but don't make it look like you're ganging up on me." I told him with a smile.

The blonde took the hint and leant back against the kitchen counter with a sigh.

"Don't play dumb, you said yesterday that you don't remember who you are. Lookin' at you today I can see that's true, you're nothing like the Bella we know." My heart began racing but I kept my face as neutral as possible. I didn't know what that meant, did he think I was someone else?

He pinned me with a cool stare and nodded towards the door to the garage.

"Can we see your truck?" For some utterly stupid reason, when I was trying to distract myself with an activity I enjoyed, it didn't occur to me that it would be suspicious for Bella to be able to fix her truck if she couldn't before. I shook my head and unconsciously stepped in front of the garage door.

"Sorry it's busted, getting it fixed later." I easily lied and felt my eyes narrow as the blonde smirked at me.

"Is that so? Maybe we can take a look at it, right bro?" The blonde was purposely not using names so I couldn't suddenly pretend I knew all along. Not that I think he'd buy it at this point.

Slumping against the wall I gave an exhausted sigh and held up a hand in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I give. I have no idea who you guys are, or who I am besides my damn name. Sorry." I shrugged helplessly and ignored the hurt look on the brunette, this wasn't my choice.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves then, I'm Jasper Hale and this is Emmett Cullen..."

My eyes widened and my heart started beating furiously.

"...your boyfriend is Edward Cullen, and you're Isabella Swan."

I couldn't hear anything else he said, it was all white noise as I stuttered out a single word.

"Twuh-twilight...?"

The floor suddenly looked awfully close as everything turned black.

* * *

Jasper POV

So, Bella just fainted. Thankfully she chose to do that in front of two Vampires and we caught her before she cracked her skull on the hard tile floor.

"That wasn't the response I was expecting." Emmett offered as he carried her to the sofa quickly. I leaned against the door frame and folded my arms,

"Me either. Did you hear her heart when I said our names? Especially hers?" Emmett nodded grimly and brushed her bright red hair away from her face.

"Yeah that was weird, I was too shocked by her to say anything, she's nothing like our Bella." He finished with a lost look at the girl he had considered a sister.

"I noticed, we can't usually get you to shut up." I teased him good-naturedly.

Slowly, I walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to take her back with us, she can't put up a fuss if she's unconscious, can she?" I grinned at him and nudged his shoulder playfully. Emmett looked like he was about to protest but shook his head and shrugged.

"Worst that can happen is she wants to leave, right?" He conceded with a impish smile. I pushed my hair out of my face and grinned as we bundled her into the car in ridiculous speeds so we didn't worry any neighbours. I grabbed her keys and locked the door behind before clambering into the car and looking at the peaceful girl laying across the back seat, her crimson hair fanning around her head like she had been cracked in the head with a hammer.

We drove fast to get there before she woke up and thankfully arrived with time to spare. Everyone gathered round and I ended up nudging them a few steps back so she didn't wake up feeling surrounded.

"What did she do to her hair?" Rose muttered with a raised eyebrow. Alice looked on in agreement and was scrutinizing the cherry red lipstick she was wearing with a frown. Esme rolled her eyes at her fashionista daughters and came closer to me, speaking in hushed tones so we didn't wake her.

"What happened Jasper? Did she hurt herself?" I was a little touched that Esme was blaming Bella's state on Bella instead of placing the blame straight on me, like Edwards glare indicated he did.

"It happened when we told her our names and her own. She said something and fainted. Did you catch it Emmett?" I wanted to be sure of what I heard before I said anything else.

Emmett straightened from the bear hug he had his wife in and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Twilight? Doesn't make any sense if you ask me but that's what I heard." I nodded and gave him a brief smile.

"That's what I thought, don't worry, I don't understand it either. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it when she wakes up." Carlisle was trying to catch my eye so I gave him a warm smile and joined him across the room.

"How was she before she fainted?" I tried not to be amused at how he didn't beat around the bush and leaned up against the wall, casting the sleeping red head a glance as I did.

"Well, she wasn't Bella, I can tell you that much. Doesn't act like her in the slightest, she's a bit of a firecracker all of a sudden and has an interesting turn towards violence when she feels threatened. Bella used to basically roll over and wait to die if she was threatened but this Bella was getting ready to attack me and Emmett if she had to. Pretty impressive, even if you don't take into account she doesn't know what we are."

Carlisle looked at her thoughtfully with a sad frown marring his features.

"We'll have to see what we can do about all this. If we can do anything at all-" A low groan caught our attention and every Vampire in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the waking human.

* * *

Bella's POV

My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, lying down was making me feel queasy so I pushed myself up without bothering to peel back my eyelids.

"Here you go, Bella." My eyes flew open and almost immediately snapped shut from the harsh white everywhere in this house, illuminated by the blinding grey daylight that I clearly wasn't ready for.

"Right, um, thanks." Squinting, I reached out for the woman holding the glass of water out to me and looking me over with worry creasing her beautiful face. I took my time and sipped slowly, studying the 7 people staring at me from various places around the room, my eyes darting from one exquisite face to the next.

These were characters from a book. There was no other way around it, they shouldn't exist yet here they are, all beautiful and deathly pale. Vampire's.

The knowledge of what they are should have terrified me but instead I suppressed a light shudder and placed the cup down on the glass table in front of me. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, even if they discovered the truth, I was inside Bella's body. And marginally kinky sounding though that is, it was also something that left me with a constant hostage if I needed it.

Looking back all the signs were there, that these were the characters from Twilight, however I don't know anyone that would wake up in a situation like this and their first thought would be that they were in a fictional universe. It didn't even occur to me as a realistic outcome.

I can't say I'm a big Twilight fan, I read the books because everyone was talking about them but romance's aren't really my thing, especially ones where I get irritated at the couples dynamic too often. I remember saying to a friend that I liked the idea of the characters more than I liked the story. I blanched when I thought that I'd have to deal with a creepy Edward Cullen. I gave said Vampire a sideways glance, he was watching me from the chair just to my left. He was alternating between frowning at my hair and trying to catch my eyes with his concern. I decided to blank him altogether and gave the woman hovering above me an unsure smile, she beamed in response and bent down to my level.

"Bella, sweetie, do you remember me?" She crooned with her angelic voice as she brushed my hair behind my ears affectionately. My mouth clamped up and I felt guilty shaking my head and watching her face fall.

"I'm sorry." I was pretty sure this was Esme, the oldest woman here and the kindest by far. The other two girls were creepy by comparison.

The blonde, Rosalie, was giving me a pissy, scrutinising look, like she was determining whether killing me would be worth the hassle of the clean up. The small dark haired girl had to be Alice, she's the only one who's description perfectly matches the actress that had played her. She looked so sad I almost felt bad for her.

In fact, taking in the people around me they all looked a little heartbroken and were acting like this was Bella's funeral, which the more I thought about, the more accurate that seemed.

"Don't apologise, this isn't your fault." I felt tears spring to my eyes when Esme said that, in some fucked up way it was my fault. I was ruining everything by just being here.

Stone fingers brushed away my tears and I was tugged into a motherly hug by the beautiful woman that just couldn't be a natural born killer.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll help you that's what we're here for. My name is Esme and we were just starting to be friends." She explained in that sweet voice that made me shiver and hold her tighter.

I reluctantly pulled away after what seemed like seconds but was easily a lot longer. Her hugs were addictive for a lady basically made of marble. I gave her a fond smile, fuck being friendly for Bella's sake, she'd already won me over.

"So Bella, want to tell us how you suddenly know how to fix a car?" A snippy voice cut across the warm bubble of affection that Esme had me in and I gave her a cool stare.

I know that no one would let Rose hurt me cause she'd do me way too much damage so I relished in my sickly saccharine smile as I stood and brushed myself off.

"Well Barbie, I don't really know why that's your business." I told her happily much to her irritation. "I'm getting the impression we aren't exactly bff's. Y'know, what with the attitude, and all that." I false whispered to her as her eyes darkened. They didn't know I was already aware they were Vampire's, or maybe re-aware would be more apt considering whose body I'm inhabiting. "Say now, how do your eyes go dark like that, that's a neat trick." I asked her with false enthusiasm. "You'll have to show me how you do it sometime." I finished in a cold voice.

Rose was pissed, it was plain to see. Emmett had made moves to grab her if she decided to lunge at me. I grinned broadly at her and flipped my hair over my shoulder, in a bitchy move I imagine she was fond of.

"I'll show you plenty, you pompous, little-" I raised an eyebrow and kept my smile as Emmett decided to grab hold of her before this escalated any further and put a hand over her mouth to stop her tirade.

"Steady on, you shouldn't be showing me anything, you're a taken lady. How would he feel about that? Really, now." I tutted and shot her a shit eating smirk, that only furthered her struggles.

"Bella! Enough of this, stop antagonising my sister!" Edward yelled as he stormed up to me and made to grab my arm.

I swear to god I was going to find the Vampire yellow pages and have someone rip this guys arms off so he can stop this bullshit. I made to pull away from him before he could get the chance but he managed to catch my tender wrist and clamped onto it. I sunk to my knees and howled in pain.

"Dude?! Get off her!" Emmett boomed as he released Rose and stepped threateningly to Edward.

"But she-!"

A pair of leather clad boots appeared in my vision and I felt fingers gently prying the offending hand off my damaged wrist. My hand was placed carefully in my lap and I was looking into the pretty golden eyes of Jasper.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with sincere concern on his face, he was so damn gorgeous that my breath caught in my throat and I barely managed a nod. Hopefully they just put that down to me being in pain instead of fawning over a married man. "Good." He gave me a serene smile as he stood and punched Edward square in the jaw, sending him sprawling back onto the sofa, knocking it over as he went.

"Ha!" Sudden laughter burst out of me and I put my better hand to my mouth to contain my mirth at his pain. I looked guiltily at Jasper who just grinned at me with his fist still raised.

Make a girl's heart melt, why dont'cha?

Surprisingly, Edward scrambled off the ground at human speed and had the sense to hold his jaw even though it probably didn't hurt.

"What do you think you're doing, Jasper?!" Edward yelled indignantly, his eyes quickly turning black too, how no one else knew these guys weren't family is beyond me, every little thing sets them off.

"No Edward, what are **you** doing? You know she hurt her wrists shoving you back yesterday, so where do you choose to grab her? In fact, you shouldn't be grabbing her at all. Right now she isn't your girlfrie-"

"Yes she is!" Edward yelled and got closer into Jasper's face.

That annoyed me so I walked over to Esme, feeling pretty safe with her, and glared at Edward whilst cradling my wrist.

"Like hell I am. I'm not your property, kid, and until I'm back to normal and _choose_ you for myself you don't ever get to grab me or tell me anything. So pack that shit in!" Apparently my swearing was unusual and I was softly chided by Esme though both Emmett and Jasper shared matching grins, I can't say if they were happy about how I was treating Fuckward or at my foul mouth but I gave them a small grin nonetheless. "Sorry, Esme, I'm just getting kinda fed up with him." Gesturing behind me and shooting a glare over my shoulder, Esme gave Edward a frown and Carlisle held his hand out in front of me.

"Hello Bella, I know you don't remember me but my name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a Doctor. Mind if I take a look at your wrist?" Goddamn these pretty people when they weren't making me angry. Dazed, I nodded and offered him my hand that he gingerly held onto as he tested where it hurt and watched my reactions.

"Emmett, could you go to my study and fetch my bag? I have some bandages in there." Emmett nodded and made to run at full speed upstairs but a harsh glare from his wife made him pause, changing to a fast jog.

I hid my grin, Emmett was like an eager puppy and I hoped we'd become friends for however long this fucked up situation lasted. I was brought back to earth by Doctor Cullen's painful prodding and frowned at my wrist.

"Is it alright?" I asked, though I wasn't exactly concerned it'd have to be lopped off or anything but I was quite attached to my wrist. Ahh, bad puns are good for the soul.

"It appears so, but its definitely a little tender, you should have kept it wrapped up." Even though the whole situation was a little bemusing my thoughts quickly caught up to his words and I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it had been wrapped up?" I heard Esme's palm slap her forehead and the accompanying snort from Jasper.

Carlisle had that rabbit caught in head lights look. In all fairness it wasn't a far off guess but I was suspicious that he had sent members of his coven to spy on me last night, it would explain how Jasper knew I'd fixed up my car too.

"I can still see the lines from your last bandage." He lied smoothly. I had to give it to that Vampire brain, it seemed handy for thinking up excuses on the fly. I smirked and said nothing more on the matter, he was sure I thought he was lying and I knew that he knew. And he knew that I knew that he knew. Either way it made for an entertaining situation.

"This bag Dad?" Emmett asked as he set down an old fashioned medical bag. Carlisle tore his eyes away from mine and shot Emmett a bright smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, son. Right let's get you patched up, I'm sure you don't remember but I've been patching you up quite a bit lately. You happen to be very clumsy." He teased fondly with a dazzling smile. When those Vampires looked at me like that it made me feel part hideous and part infatuated. I think I nodded dumbly and sort of gaped a bit like a fish until he finished.

I had always tried to cultivate an air of smug humour, I'll be a pain in your pass but I'll try to make it entertaining for the pair of us. However, in this rainy ass world I could barely form coherent words half the time with these pretty bastards. Shaking my head I tested my newly bandaged wrist, which had been masterfully tied, and thanked Carlisle.

"So, is there a reason I was kidnapped here or are you that serious about your medical services?" I finally asked after glancing around at the room of Vampires that appeared to be studying me quietly as if I was prey and they were the predators hiding in the bushes. Emmett seemed a little embarrassed and I was sure he would have blushed if he could.

"Sorry about that, you just fainted when we told you your name and we weren't sure what to do. Bringing you here seemed like the best idea." I absently nodded at his sound reasoning and gave him a grin.

"Well, I'm all good now so I should probably get going if that's all..." I hopped off the dining room chair I had found myself sitting in for Doctor Cullen's marvellous medical ministrations.

Esme moved towards me with concern shining brightly in her beautiful face.

"Oh, but Bella is that a good idea? You don't remember a thing honey, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Charlie is away until Monday, right? Maybe it'd be best for you to stay here, being around familiar faces is sure to help you remember." Whilst her excuses to keep me here were flawless they had slipped again.

"And you know Charlie is away until Monday, how exactly?" I asked her coolly. Don't get me wrong out of the lot of these screwy supernaturals, she was ranked in the top two of people I liked. Jasper only a little higher cause he punched Fuckface for me when I needed it the most.

Esme blanched and I continued to back away from her open arms.

"I only found that out last night, and I'm pretty sure I didn't tell any of you and Charlie isn't likely to call here when he knew I'd be home because my trucks broken." Rosalie took that moment to throw her inner bitch out there.

"Which it isn't." She snidely said, giving me that pretty bored glare that was supposed to make me feel like less than her. She may have been alive longer than me but I've been dealing with girls like her for a very long time and I've learned to just tune out the glares or spiteful words with humour.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at her, continuing to back peddle out the crazy vamp house.

"Good grief Blondie, stop stalking me and just confess your feelings. 21st century darling, free love and all that, I won't judge." She narrowed her eyes and I just grinned wider and blew her a kiss as I reached the door. I'm pretty sure they had no idea how to handle me and just let me walk out in dumbfounded shock.

It was chilly and I was just standing around in the thin red blouse I had salvaged from Bella's atrocious wardrobe, but I determinedly walked down the drive, silently lamenting the fact that those assholes hadn't thought to bring my car or a jacket.

As expected I was soon stopped by a suspiciously speedy Edward. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, already annoyed before the dumbass opened his mouth.

"Bella, love, come back. I promise we can help, and I won't do anything you don't want me to-" I'd heard enough and side stepped him as I cut him off.

"Nah, I'm good kid." I told him nonchalantly as I walked down the gravel path. I was hoping he'd leave it at that but of course, I found my path blocked yet again. At least this was an improvement on the grabbing thing. Still, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in annoyance. "Dude. Move." I warned, contemplating taking off my boots and beating him with them.

Edward looked nervous and seemed to be trying to find the right words to get me to listen to him, not that there actually were any but I think he was still used to his obedient pet human of a girlfriend.

"Please-" He eventually begged and tentatively reached out towards me, the hurt heavy in his pretty face. For a moment my heart clenched but I distinctly remembered that he would occasionally "Dazzle" Bella to get his way, and had a suspicion that this was exactly what he was doing.

So I averted my eyes and spun away from his grasp and back around him, continuing my journey home.

"Nope." I declared, popping the 'P' tucking my arms behind my neck as I lazily walked off.

"Then let me drive you home?" He offered eagerly, catching up with my slow stride quickly.

"Nope." I repeated in a more sing-song tone. I refused to look him in the face if he was going to try to stupefy me into submission.

"But it's cold, you could get sick-" He argued.

"Don't care." I interrupted and sped up my pace.

I think I pushed him to his limit as he huffed and cast a quick glance behind himself and suddenly scooped me up and sprinted at a barely human speed, back to his house.

"Get off of-muph!" I yelled at him as he clamped a hand over my mouth and he dragged me into the garage, bundling me into that famous silver Volvo and strapping me in faster than I could do anything about. It hurt to do but I was shoving him away from me as hard as I could and trying to yell at him with my still covered mouth, the entire time.

I almost commended him for dealing with me one-handed but without his Vampire strength I know I'd have nutted the little bastard by now. Which was exactly my next stupid move.

I know I did it right, top of the skull to the centre of the nose. But of course it did absolutely nothing but split my skull and leave me with a wicked bruise that made me look like a failed murder attempt with the lead piping in Cluedo.

"Bella!" Edward gasped in shock and released me as his hands fluttered awkwardly over me. Suddenly he stopped moving and became eerily still.

I felt hot liquid drip down my forehead and straight into my eye, I clamped it shut and made to grab at my head, my eyes already scanning the interior for a tissue.

Yup, my stupid ass forgot for a whole second about Vampire's and blood. Though in all fairness, my head was blazing with pain and I was blinking blood out of my eye, not to mention I was still dizzy as fuck from being thrown about like a rag doll.

I didn't forget for long though as the sound of a low growl made it past the hammering of my pulse in my ears. I slowly turned to Edward, cradling my forehead and gulped.

"Oh fuck," I muttered, his eyes were pitch black and I could see the saliva like venom pooling at the corner of his mouth.

I could appreciate that he was trying very hard not to eat me and was forcing himself to keep as still as possible, but it suddenly hit me that my dumb ass could die like this.

"Edward, Edward don't-!" A small yelp escaped me as the car door was slammed shut and Edward was wrestled to the ground. I flinched back but scrambled to look out the window at the males wrestling next to the car. They had more or less given up all pretence of acting human and were creating cracks in the concrete floor and dangerously shaking the car. I craned my neck higher to try to get a better look at my saviour and saw a familiar blonde mop and black shirt.

"Oh fuck," I repeated. Wasn't Jasper the one with the worst control? Was he saving me or were they just arguing over dinner? Whatever the reason, I didn't want to stick around to find out.

Realistically I had three options, stay in the car and probably become lunch. Get out of the car and hope my milkshake doesn't bring all the Vampire's to the yard, or get hot wiring this death trap of a car and get the fuck out of dodge.

Taking the chance, I wrenched open the glove box and to my luck found a screwdriver. Ignoring the ominous shaking of the car I unclipped the belt and shuffled into the drivers seat and found the ignition. It was a cheap method to start a car and caused a lot of damage but I jammed the flat-head into the keyhole and hammered it in with my protesting fist, I prayed as I turned it, my heart in my throat and my blood in my eye.

It started with a beautiful purr that I would have admired at any other moment, and I slammed my foot down on the gas, shooting out of the (thankfully) open garage and making a hard turn to the left that was surprisingly smooth, shooting down the road like a bat out of hell.

I mopped the blood and sweat off my brow with the back of my hand and let myself sigh in relief. I was pretty positive that I was about to become Vampire kibble, and even if Jasper was planning on getting the first bite, he had saved me so I was a little grateful.

"Stupid, bloody, nippy fuckers..." I grumbled in annoyance as my heart finally began to settle and I tried to figure out my route back to Bella's house.

Thankfully the road from the Cullens was mostly straightforward and led out onto a motorway after about 10 minutes of me speeding for my life. I was praying that no one decided to visit the Cullens today, cause as decent as I was behind the wheel, I was pretty sure I'd crash in panic.

Prayers answered, I came to a slow stop at the turning onto the main road and saw a sign pointing to forks and the opposite direction was apparently Port Angeles. I wasn't even sure if it was the right way, but I didn't plan on lingering knowing that those boys could outrun cars and took the right to Forks.

The road was empty for the most part, I kept on checking my mirrors to see if I was being hunted down but thankfully couldn't see anyone with my one good eye. I wanted to get home fast so I could clean my face, the blood and mascara in my eye was making it painful to open and of course there wasn't any water in the stupid Vampires car.

Keeping my speed to the limit now I thought I was out of immediate danger, I managed to find my way back surprisingly quickly. The road Bella lived on was kind of memorable just by the neighbouring forest that was literally across the road, it was also on the drive back into Forks so it was kind of hard to miss and was amongst some of the first houses I drove by. I pulled into the side of the road and got out clutching my head, wrenching the screwdriver out of the keyhole as I did.

I briefly mused on if I would get in trouble for essentially stealing Edward's car but I reasoned with myself that he hadn't exactly given me a choice. I reached the front door and began to pat down my jeans for keys...that I didn't even have a chance to bring.

Groaning, I cursed those aggravating blood-drinkers and took a step back to inspect any open windows. Sadly, it was a cold day and my paranoia from being away from my safe zone had made me close and lock every window. I sighed as I stomped around the back of the house, hoping I had unlocked the back door even though I was pretty positive I hadn't.

"Hey," My head whipped around to the increasingly familiar voice of Jasper and I took a nervous step back.

"Uh, hi." I dumbly greeted, my heartbeat started pounding a terrified rhythm as I stared into his coal black eyes. He fumbled with something in his hands that caught my eye, he had my keys. I felt a momentary pang of relief but was still wary as he seemed to debate how to give them to me without getting too close.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if Edward scared you, he was really upset he hurt you." He lamely excused. I folded my arms and squinted across the lawn at him with my one good eye.

"You got pretty upset too by the looks of it." I nodded towards his torn up shirts that looked like they had been clawed by a wild beast. He tried to adjust them as best as he could but looked guiltily to the floor.

"Yeah, I guess I did...I'm sorry we frightened you." I nodded at his apology, still cautiously keeping my distance and he knew it. He just wasn't sure why I was afraid of him. "Can I take a look at your head?" I took another step back and succumbed to word vomit from the amount of adrenaline pulsing through me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" His eyes narrowed a little and he looked almost irritated to my surprise.

"Y'know, for losing your memory you sure do say some interesting things." He accused ambiguously and I tried hard not to flinch from his accusations. If they figured out I wasn't Bella and that I _knew_ who she was and who they were, I would be in deep shit.

So I chose to ignore his comment and held out a hand.

"Look dude, I have blood in my damn eye, I don't really care about this right now. Give me my keys." He seemed to toy with the idea of throwing them to me for a moment but instead walked to the front door and opened it, walking inside without invitation.

I huffed in annoyance and only hesitated for a moment before taking the plunge and joining him. He was standing in front of the stairs looking all gorgeous and heroic in those ripped up shirts and dirty jeans. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks but instead of letting him get too close, I walked around him into the kitchen, keeping my sole working eye on him as best as I could the entire time.

The more I studied him the more I could see he was pushing his chest up and down but was in fact not breathing. It didn't make me any less wary as I ran the tap and cupped a handful of water to rinse the worst of the blood off my face. He walked in louder than necessary, I think just to let me know where he was and stood at the opposite end of the room from me. I kept an eye on him as I washed my face, ignoring the throbbing ache in my skull. The towel was next to the sink and made an excellent wet compress to help stem the flow and stop the swelling.

The most irritating thing about head wounds was how much they bled, the cut was shallow and if it were anywhere else would have only bled a little but on my head, it was like I'd stabbed myself instead of split the skin. I groaned at the dull ache as I lowered myself into the chair I was sitting in when Jasper was here earlier.

"You doing okay?" He asked looking concerned. I turned my head to get a better look at him with my uncovered eye and gave him a heavy sigh.

"Peachy-keen, jelly bean." He smirked and pushed himself off the wall to come closer, I eyed him warily but he seemed pretty in control of himself even if those pitch black eyes were a big warning sign.

"You don't look it." He came to a stop at the other end of the table and took the seat opposite me.

"Well I'm not exactly gonna be picture perfect right now, am I?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled and sat back in the chair.

"I guess not." He teased, I threw an orange from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table at his head and wasn't surprised that he caught it easily.

"Don't mock the afflicted, shit stain." I lazily scolded and winced as I pulled away the towel to see if it was still bleeding. I checked how Jasper was doing, and he seemed a little tense but was restraining himself from sucking on my forehead, which honestly sounded like the least sexiest place for a Vampire to drink blood from.

Jasper must have felt me watching him and he started to look like he was warring with himself over something.

"This is ridiculous." He finally muttered seeming to give up on his mental musings. I nodded and leant back in the old chair.

"You're telling me." I agreed, though for different reasons and felt a sudden desperate thirst that I didn't realise I must been ignoring. Before I could even consider hauling myself out of the chair Jasper stood abruptly and got me a cool glass of water.

"Oh, thanks." I said as I accepted the glass with slightly shaky hands. His closeness put me on edge and I felt like I was being scrutinised for some reason. It briefly occurred to me that he may have just accidentally used that gift of his and shared his thirst, but I brushed it off. I was trying really hard not to think how easily I could become dinner.

I practically drained the water as he took his seat again, and watched him warily putting the glass on the table.

"Y'know, I'm fine Jasper, really. You don't have to stick around." He grinned and raised a hand to cut me off.

"You look like you're ready to drop."

"Well, yeah, its been a long-ass morning and I'm pretty sure this is righteous exhaustion." I half heartedly argued and rolled my eyes and the obvious statement.

"-And when someone's suffered a head injury they shouldn't sleep for at least 12 hours." I knew he had a point but it kind of seemed like he was looking for any excuse to stick around.

"That's nice but can you fuck off anyway?" I bluntly asked, not in the mood to dance around the subject.

"Oh, you're like bitchy Bella then?" I felt a vein in my forehead twitch as his mocking tone, I'm bleeding across the table from a Vampire and he wants to start slinging names.

"I'd rather be bitchy Bella than be a Jizzfaced Jasper." I threw back with a smirk at his taken back expression.

"Jizzfaced Jasper? Christ, did you pull that one out of the same cheap box as that dye?" I gaped and stood abruptly, slamming my aching palms onto the table.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry that I fixed her hair up, but by all means keep it up and I'll happily give you a blue dye job. Might work some wonders on those mamma's boy angel curls you've got going on!" I haughtily argued, and didn't even notice the small spark in him I'd ignited.

Jasper leaned back in the chair and rested his head on his arms as he stared at me indifferently.

"Her, huh? So you aren't Bella then?" I flinched at the casual tone and took a step back which basically affirmed my guilt. I swallowed tightly and dropped back into my chair.

"That's not what I meant-" I started.

"Really, and what did you mean?" He cut me off, voice dripping with sarcasm. I swallowed again and tried to stop the hard thumping of my heart, knowing he could hear it getting faster.

"All I mean is uh, is...look, I don't feel great so could you please go home?" I tried to reason, putting the damp towel to my head for dramatic effect. Jasper stared across the table at me with an amused expression and I felt that fight or flight instinct kick in for the umpteenth time today.

"I don't think so." He told me with that feral smile that was sending a chill up my spine, his piercing gaze was keeping me in my seat and some ancient instinct warning me that movement would be considered a threat and he would get me. I unconsciously held my breath and knew I must have looked like a frightened, battered mess.

Then as soon as my fear was reaching its peak and leaving me trembling under his gaze, the emotions changed completely and I felt like I was sitting with someone I had wanted to meet for years as if I was excited to talk to him. A smile broke across my face as I opened my mouth to say something, I don't know what but I knew it wasn't a smart idea.

Breaking free of the crazy trust I suddenly felt for Jasper I pushed myself back from the table and bolted. I threw myself out of the kitchen, pushing myself off the frame of the door to get away faster and grabbing onto the bannister to swing myself up the stairs that I took two at a time even though I felt like I was going to throw up any minute.

I barely made it upstairs when I saw Jasper out the corner of my eye and practically tackled my bedroom door to get through it quickly. I slammed it shut and clicked the lock in place, throwing my weight against it even though I know it wouldn't do anything to stop him if he wanted to get in.

"What are you running for, _Bella_?" The way he said my name was crude and mocking, yet he humoured me and stood outside my bedroom door and didn't even try the handle.

Hunching over, I tried to catch my breath and shake away the sudden throbbing of my skull from all that jarring movement. I had no idea what to do, and he knew that I wasn't Bella! Fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck! My eyes automatically darted around the room for means of escape or something that could help me.

Somehow my eyes fell to the open box of incense and I had a ludicrous idea. If both me and Bella shared the same brand of incense and that was our only connecting factor then maybe that way my key out of here? I couldn't see anything that could stop a Vampire and the second I went for the window he'd grab me and I'd probably break my ankle.

If this was some magic mumbo jumbo, then please for the love of God, let me figure it out.

Taking the chance I dived on the box and whipped my head around looking for a lighter and found a box of matches on the bedside table. I broke the first one and managed to get the second one lit as Jasper started talking again.

"You can't ignore me, or do you want me to bust your door down Darlin'?" I sat on my knees and lit the end of the brown stick causing thick white smoke to curl in the air.

"You're a shitty house guest, Jasper!" I yelled back, hoping those were my last words to him as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, counting to seven as I had been doing back at home.

It wasn't instant but I felt something, breathing suddenly became impossible, my eyes flew open to see what had happened but there was thick darkness surrounding me, suffocating me.

Almost as soon as it became too much, it stopped and I opened my eyes, falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs outside my bedroom door. Suddenly, I could hear everything. Cars far off down the road, the chirping of birds somewhere in the forest, the hum of every electrical appliance was annoying and made me cover my ears and look around for the reason why everything was making so much noise.

My sight was incredible, every speck of dust in the air, the different hues of light that the sun brought in through the windows. I could count the chips in my bedroom door.

It finally occurred to me that I was standing outside my bedroom where Jasper was, I looked down at my body and felt extremely wrong.

I was wearing Jasper's shredded clothes.

I had his masculine arms.

I was pretty sure that weird dangly feeling between my legs was a penis.

* * *

 **Poor Bella can't catch a break, and it only gets worse from here on out.**

 **I want to thank everyone again for taking the time to read this, it really makes it worthwhile! Also whilst I have your attention, I'd like to point out whilst this story is pretty Edward bashing, this isn't some personal vendetta and I'm pretty fond of him. However, he has to get out of the picture somehow, and doesn't every story need a couple of villains? I hope this isn't an issue to anyone.**

 **The next chapter should be along soon enough, but I wanted to ask; would you guys preferred it if I posted as soon as it's done or create some sort of schedule? Let me know in reviews or PM's, I make it my business to answer everything I can as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so the response to this has been so friggin' awesome. I've loved reading your reviews and seeing that Follow/Fave count go up has sent me all gooey. I decided that seeing as this is already written, you guys deserved one more early chapter before I try to stick to more of a routine. I don't want anyone to think I write _that_ fast.**

 **I hope this next chapter is what your lovely reviews hoped for, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 1 will reveal all.**

Chapter Three

With a low pitched squeal, I scrambled to get away from myself and ended up putting my hand through the wooden half wall at the top of the stairs. I froze and dragged my uninjured hand out of the wood.

"Whoa..." My voice sounded so different it made me clutch my throat in surprise. I tried to get my bearings, but this whole situation was crazy. I stood up shakily and studiously ignored all the _extra additions_ I felt. As much as I wanted to relish in what had happened, I really had to find out what was going on, the real Bella could be waking up inside her bedroom any minute, holding lit incense.

Gulping, I grabbed the handle and immediately squished it. I let go like it was on fire and stared at the knob in horror. So, note to self, do not touch Bella. I tried again, being incredibly gentle in my turning, and managed to twist the doorknob off completely, but it broke the lock so I pushed the door open and peeked around the corner.

"Bella..?" I tried tentatively, not immediately seeing her. Walking into the room, I realised she wasn't there at all. I gently lowered myself to the floor and gingerly picked up the incense that had burned a little black hole in the carpet. As soon as the scent of it reached my hypersensitive nose, I could feel my vision begin to dim again and felt a tug from deep inside me.

Faster than I could make sense of, I felt the ache of my head and wrists along with the feeling of cold stone underneath me. My eyes flew open and I was practically nose-to-nose with an unconscious Jasper. I scrambled off of him and clutched my chest, where my heart was trying to make a mad escape.

"The fuck...?!" I eloquently whispered, terrified of what would happen when he woke up. I stayed completely still, scared he would pounce on me the moment he opened his eyes.

I must have recently earned some saint-like karma because he didn't he just stayed completely still, too still for my liking considering I didn't have a pulse to check to see if he was even still alive. As the minutes ticked by, my worry increased and I reached out to shake him and try to wake him myself, before my quivering hand reached him, he made a noise and his eyelids briefly twitched.

Terrified, I snatched the incense out of his hand and took a deep breath just as he started to push himself off my floor, his eyes locked with mine as my vision dimmed and his face morphed to angry confusion before going slack, my vision switched and I looking through different eyes.

I suddenly had better than perfect vision again and saw the remains of white tendrils of smoke curling in the air where I had been sitting seconds before. Well, at least I didn't get knocked out this time, so that was a vast improvement. As soon as I put out the incense, I took an unnecessary breath and leaned back against the wardrobe.

A grin split my new face and a laugh threatened to escape me.

Somehow, with this incense, I could take over anyone's body and if that wasn't the coolest shit that's happened since I woke up here, I don't know what was. I pumped my fist and pushed myself off the floor, accidentally tearing the solid carpet as I did. Wincing, I and made a mental note to fix the damage I had caused, musing if Charlie had a spare door knob anywhere.

The sudden sound of birds flying past the window caught my attention and I flinched slightly at how close they sounded. I walked towards the sound and was fascinated by all the new things I could see, a burst of excitement coursed through me and suddenly I just had to be outside.

I grinned and flew downstairs, ending up in front of the door before I could even register it, I looked at the keys bowl and chose to not make the mistake of locking myself out twice in one day and gingerly eased them in Jaspers tattered jeans. I girlishly clapped my hands which must have looked really stupid on Jasper, as I carefully unlocked the door and ever so gently closed it behind me.

As soon as I heard the click I sped off into the forest across the road, with a whoop.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed as I immediately crashed into a tree and knocked it over. I shook my head and picked myself up off the floor as the tree fell and there was the noise of a hundred or so pissed off insects and a flock of angrily twittering birds.

"Oops." I deadpanned and walked away from my little accident.

I thought that Vampires were supposed to be instantly amazing at running through forests, but the more I pondered on why it didn't feel quite right the more I realised that I didn't have Jasper's Vampire brain.

In a way this body switching thing was like an immediate brain transplant, I couldn't remember any of Jaspers memories and I couldn't hear his thoughts or anything. The only conclusion I could make was that my head was inside his body and he was just taking a nap, so whilst I had all the physical aspects of a Vampire, my brain couldn't process as fast as his could. He was essentially my puppet.

Trust me, I'm just as lost too but it was the only logical outcome, I couldn't tell you how it worked but it was clear to see that it did.

Making my way deeper inside the forest was interesting, even if I couldn't run at their incredible speeds without knocking down trees, it was fun to be able to see and hear with such incredible clarity, even the smell of earth was fascinating. Although I could constantly see tiny bugs everywhere, and that was a little freaky.

Eventually my long walk of admiring nature took me to a small lake, there were a group of deer drinking at the other side that scattered as soon as they saw me. I could smell them and heard their hearts, I felt an itch in my throat and became a little panicked.

Even though they were only deer and thankfully not people, Jaspers body craved the blood it could smell and the thrill of the hunt. I felt the definite switch from tourist in the woods to predator of the forest as my body automatically lowered into a crouch. I liked deer though, and the idea of killing something and drinking its blood made my human mind recoil no matter how much he wanted to snap its neck, it wasn't happening.

To curb my hunger I took a flying leap into the lake, ending up somewhere in the middle. I knew that Vampires didn't have to breathe and my crazy move would have scared off anything nearby that Jasper wanted to nibble on, but I stayed in the water, waiting until I felt it was all clear.

Being able to stay underwater for about 10 minutes was a surreal experience although I ended up with a mouthful of it when a school of fish decided to assault me and I tried to tell them to fuck off on instinct. Dumb move, but it made me get my ass in gear and get out of the water.

Coughing up half the lake as I surfaced, I took a grateful breath and swam to the edge and dragged myself out. Thankfully all the nearby animals had indeed scattered and it was just me and the bugs and the trees.

And the literal tonne of water clinging to my body. I tried to wring out the shirt but only ended up ripping it further. Groaning, I gave up and walked a soppy trail back the way I came, it was surprisingly easy to find my way back to Bella's house, helped by how detailed everything looked and how hard I had studied my surroundings in awe.

I grinned at the silver Volvo parked in front of the house and as I walked past it, I did a prat fall and left the heavy imprint of Jaspers body down the centre.

"Oh no." I said dramatically and finished off my vandalising of Edwards car by poking a smily face into the hood with my fingers. "What a shame." I deadpanned at the abused vehicle and snorted as I walked to the door.

Thankfully the keys had stayed jammed in my pocket and I carefully pulled out the now wet key chain and went in to dry myself off a bit. As I ran a towel through Jaspers pretty hair, I mused on what I should do next. A little voice in my head reminded me that with great power came great responsibility, I snorted.

"Okay then, Uncle Ben." I muttered, amused.

Honestly, I'm about as virtuous as toast. Which is to say, I'm about as neutral as they come. I was by no means a criminal and I wouldn't consider myself evil or "bad", yet I was no saint and had broken the law in full knowledge multiple times, I had been mean when I felt angry, I wasn't very forgiving and half the time I couldn't give a fuck. However, I was loyal as any Pitbull you could find and if I saw something bad happening I'd try to help.

The best I could say was that I lived in that grey area where I had my own morals even if some of those morals weren't entirely decent.

With that in mind, how I would use this incredible, uh...gift? Yeah, gift sounds nice. It's the only present I've had since I woke up as boring brunette Barbie, to be sure. - How I would use this gift, would be entirely dependant on how I feel, besides I wasn't hurting anyone, heck I hurt less than Jasper, just by not munching on deer hide when he would have without a moments hesitation.

So for now, I'll play this by ear and just use it as I needed or wanted, maybe I could go and find an awesome celebrity to borrow the life of for a day? That always sounded like a fun fantasy. Leaning back against the sofa, I felt the awkwardness of Jaspers genitals again. I rolled my eyes in disdain.

I really had been doing my best to ignore it, probably walking a little like John Wayne in the process but hey, no one saw. As mildly curious as I was I really didn't want to go there, I could already feel it and that was freaky enough. All those 'I wonder what having a penis would be like' thoughts really didn't live up to the expectation, and the transition from an "innie" to an "outie" was a bit of a mind fuck on the senses. Especially when these heightened senses were already a mind fuck for me.

Making up my mind that I needed to get out of Jaspers body soon, I began pondering how.

If I were to just leave it here and now, he'd wake up and hunt me down. I needed to buy myself some time because I didn't actually know how to stop him completely. I played with the idea of ripping off my own legs and letting him reattach them, but the thought of doing that whilst I was inside his body terrified me and I quickly ruled that out.

Restraining him seemed like the only option, but I had to find something I could restrain him with in the first place. Mind made up, I went to the garage because I knew that there were things in there I might be able to use. I grinned when I came across some thick chains, I grabbed the last loop and gave it a tug, slowly pulling harder until it started separating but at that point I was using quite a bit of force.

I grinned and slung them over my shoulder and continued my Vampire restraining hunt.

After about 20 minutes I had found a bunch of padlocks, some old handcuffs, and spools of steel wire. Given my estimate, I had about 3 or so minutes before he came to if I was lucky, I needed to get him chained up in that time. I had an idea of how to pull it off but I just had to be ready.

I gathered my tools, the whole box of incense sticks and the matches. Grabbing my keys once more, I threw everything inside my car and headed back outside. Thinking back to the books very hard I knew that the Cullens couldn't go to La push because of some treaty, so heading over there was my best bet. I vaguely remembered seeing some signs directing me to the beaches on my morning drive, so I at least knew the general direction.

It was the best plan I could think of under short notice and it would at least buy me a bit of time. I sighed needlessly and pulled over about 5 minutes from the main part of town. I made sure no one was around as I hauled out all my items and headed a little ways inside the surrounding woods.

I picked a tree that wasn't far off from where I parked and dropped everything on the floor in a pile. I went to work, threading open locks through the chains, ready to snap them shut quickly, tying the steel wire as carefully as I could to the chain links and dropping the spool at my feet. I got out a match and put it and an incense stick on top of the match box, ready for me to grab.

Then came the awkward mess of chaining myself to the tree. It was difficult and I looked like an idiot, yet I somehow managed to secure the chain a up to my waist so I could still grab my incense. Clicking one of the padlocks around my waist like I was wearing a chain belt, and putting a single cuff on my wrist, I reached down and grabbed my match and incense. I awkwardly lit it, nearly scraping a hole in the box as I did, and set the end of the stick aflame as I breathed deeply.

Almost immediately that ghastly sensation took over me again and I was suddenly on the floor with a mouthful of leaves. I pushed myself up in a blind panic and put out the burning stick in his limp grasp. Gulping, I grabbed the chain and tied down his arms as fast as I could, I clicked several locks into place, and ran around him like a headless chicken with the steel wire, trying to stop him from building up enough force to break free instantly.

I tied it off around his neck, not really worried about strangling him, and secured the last cuff around his wrist. I was amazed that he hadn't woken up whilst I was doing all of that but at least it gave me a moments reprieve when I left someone's body. Letting out a relieved sigh I grabbed my items and made a break for it, I had barely gotten past the tree when I heard his voice.

"Bella?" He sounded sleepy and I could hear the struggling of chains already, but he didn't immediately break free which was as good a chance as I was going to get so I yelled,

"Toodles!" Over my shoulder and sprinted for the car. I had left the drivers side unlocked pre-emptively and threw myself in and sped off without even bothering to buckle up.

I grinned and gave a light whoop of joy as I made my getaway, constantly checking the mirror for Jasper. The great Jesus man in the sky must have been smiling on me because I saw nothing as I made my way to the beach.

"And me without my bikini." I mused aloud as I saw the first sign pointing towards La push and took the corresponding road. I caught my own exhilarated smile in the mirror and grinned broadly at myself. "Catch me if you can, Jizzface."

* * *

Jasper's POV

How the fuck did this happen? One minute I was just about to get answers out of "Bella", and the next thing I know I'm basically bolted to a tree and soaking wet. I was just glad it was water, not gasoline.

I had managed to snap the cuffs easy enough but it was taking me a while to snap all the chains, and that damn wire would have beheaded anyone else, it made me question how much she actually knew whilst I was breaking free. Unless she was literally trying to murder me to keep me silent, but then she was incredibly cautious about bleeding near me. She had to know I was a Vampire, its the only thing that fits.

How though, I had no clue. If she wasn't Bella, yet knew we were Vampire's was she someone we knew? Was she being mind controlled by another Vampire? I couldn't remember smelling anything unusual around her house but that doesn't mean she hadn't been in contact with another Vampire. Just that they hadn't been to her home.

After several minutes I finally snapped enough of the chains and padlocks to rip the rest off of me. I had to give it to her, she did a good job keeping me chained. a grin split my face as I sped off after her.

"But not good enough." I followed her trail to where she had parked her car, it was difficult to track someone inside a vehicle, especially in this humid town where scents seemed to evaporate.

Unfortunately for her, this new Bella had a penchant for cars and I could still smell that Urethane paint she had used the night before. I smirked and hunted her down. I could see her black and white truck far down the road, she was speeding off and wouldn't be able to see me from this distance. I was surprised she was heading into town, I thought she would have made a break for it back home or maybe headed out to Port Angeles where she could have caught a ferry or a train.

I hung back, trying to gauge where she was going to go. I knew if I jumped in front of the car she'd either hit me which would cause a lot of questions, or hurt herself or someone else which could send me into a frenzy. How I had managed to keep my cool in the same room as her when she was bleeding was beyond me, but I had pulled through and this sneaky little red head had somehow managed to knock me out AND tie me up. How she even hauled me into her car was beyond me.

As I watched her take a sharp turn out of the main street where most of the shops were, I resolved to just interrogate her on how she had done it when she stopped.

"That clever, little..." I exclaimed as I came to a grinding halt at the Quileute border. Somehow she knew about the treaty, and that we couldn't cross here. I groaned and mentally bemoaned that stupid treaty and Carlisle for making it. Sighing I sat down behind the invisible line and decided on my next move.

Granted, I couldn't go past the line here, but she couldn't go anywhere. Unless she planned on swimming around the island, but then she would have to leave her car which was her only mode of transport right now. I briefly remembered she had a friend over at the Reservation, but I didn't know if _she_ knew that.

I rested my elbow on my knee and propped up my chin, trying to recall everything I knew.

This person wasn't Bella, yet had her body and knows we're Vampires. If this was someone controlling her mind, they would have probably instructed her to act normally. Unless this was some cry for help, to warn us that she was being controlled...? But that still didn't add up to how she knocked me out.

For starters, we don't get knocked out at all. We can go feral and sort of tune out when we're pushed or overcome with blood lust, but I had never met a Vampire that had ever been unconscious and I should know better than most, having killed my fair share.

I'm pretty sure if there was a method it would be something Vampires would be using as a pretence to sleeping, so this was definitely new. The more I thought about it the more I realised she had done it twice, I had a vague memory of picking myself up off her bedroom floor and seeing those startled doe eyes and catching the faint scent of burning before I was out again.

Once was an instance, twice was an issue. Somehow, this fake Bella could knock out Vampires, that was a pretty scary thought. But she wasn't strong enough to fight us else she wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to chain me up. Not that I could fight her in the first place, whatever's going on, that is still Bella's body; I could smell it.

If that was Bella's body, does that mean that it's not Bella's mind?

I had no way to prove any of this, for all I know this was her long lost twin. Throwing all that magical Vampire power bullshit into this gave me a vast array of insane options to choose from. Maybe she isn't the real Bella at all, she could be a very convincing shape shifter. Yet she bleeds, so she's still human.

I shook my head and sent my messy curls flying. This was insane, I had literally no idea what to make of this. I had only originally ran after her to make sure she was okay and to give her the keys I had held onto, figuring she'd be stuck outside otherwise. I probably should have given them to Carlisle or someone that could have handled a bleeding teenage girl better than I could, but I didn't even tell anyone where I was going. Once Edward was down and had lost half a leg for making me go through the trouble of saving her, I had just thrown his foot as far away as I could and shot off after her.

I honestly didn't expect it to turn into an interrogation, but she was acting very suspicious. There wasn't any way I was going home without answers. I was planning on easing her into it but the moment I messed with her emotions she hit the roof and bolted. I know my ability wasn't always subtle but most of the time no one really understood what I was doing so they didn't question it, whenever I manipulate Bella it felt like it was through a wall of wet sand. It feels like I can barely reach her emotions so subtly isn't really an option. Still, she seemed to know what I had done and got out of range quickly. I could still feel the sheer panic radiating off her her and how her heart started beating like a cornered animal. Even though I shouldn't relish in it, after the amount of trouble she was being I kind of bathed in the memory of her fear for a moment. It was literally the best "fuck you" I could do right now.

Briefly glancing at the sky, I could see it was some time after noon. How she had kept me out for at least an hour was something I was dying to know, but I didn't even know how long I'd be waiting for her to come back.

Just as impatience was starting to set in, I could smell the new paint of her truck, I whipped my head to the side and sure as anything I saw her car cruising lazily down the empty road. Without thinking, I jumped out and made her skid to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A young Quileute boy yelled out of the drivers window. I gaped at him like a fish and pointed at the car.

"...Bella's car?" It wasn't exactly a coherent question but the tan boy frowned and seemed to get my message.

"Bella is staying over at Jakes, they were gonna go ride motorbikes and she asked me to drive her truck back home. Don't know why but I was heading out anyway, could you get out the road now? If you're looking for Bella, try giving her a call or something." The boy looked a little irritated but drove off, as he did I caught a smug grin crack across his face or only a second.

I listened carefully but only heard his heartbeat in the truck and he smelled completely different from Bella, who definitely wasn't in the car anymore. I frowned and looked back at the border with irritation before sighing and sprinting home. I had a lot of explaining to do.

To say the family wasn't happy with me was a bit of an understatement. However, I was pretty positive they had no idea what had actually happened in the garage.

The very second that Bella left, Alice immediately pulled us all into a deep debate about the meanings of her visions, it was strange, she wouldn't let go of my arm the entire time. Then when I saw Edward back out the door I knew he'd be up to no good and offered to keep an eye on him. Carlisle hadn't even noticed that he'd left during Alice's panicked ramblings about the unusual things she saw instead of Bella. She even begged me not to go with a desperate look.

Looking at her now, she was refusing to make eye contact with me and was back to sketching looking thoroughly pissed about something.

"Jasper, Edward told us what happened. You should have stayed here instead of going after Bella." Esme softly chided, she looked torn between worry for her newest adoptee and disappointment with me.

My eyes roved over to the smug Edward that was sitting down with his leg up on the sofa, I tried not to snort at how pitiful he looked.

"Esme, I have no idea what crap Edward's come up with now but if you'd like to listen to my side at all?" Carlisle frowned at my rude tone and I didn't blame him, I was frustrated by the entire day and I was starting to take it out on the people around me. I gave her an apologetic smile and hesitantly received a pretty one in return.

Running my hands through my damp hair, I sighed and wondered where to even begin.

"So, when Alice was showing us those drawings of the people she'd seen instead of Bella, I saw Edward slip out the front door. If you remember Carlisle, I said I'd just make sure he wasn't going to bother Bella." Carlisle nodded and motioned for me to continue. "By the time Alice stopped complaining about me leaving, they were in the garage and Edward was trying to force her into his car." My "parents" both turned to Edward, looking shocked and outraged.

"Edward! What were you thinking? You told us you were giving her a ride home!" Esme yelled at him, her momma bear rage in full glorious bloom. Carlisle gave Edward a terse look and turned back to me, wanting to hear all the detail before he said anything.

Edward was alternating between studiously staring at his shoes and shooting me filthy looks. I shot him a small smirk and continued telling my side of things.

"It seems that Bella tried to headbutt Edward to make him back off and split her forehead as a result, to his credit Edward didn't immediately pounce on her but I slammed the car door and wrestled him to the ground. I'm not sure if he was fighting me to get to his dinner, to keep me from making her dinner or just cause I interfered but the best way I know to stop a Vampire chasing someone it to make it so they can't run. So, I ripped off his leg and threw it somewhere in the woods. By that time, Bella had started his car and drove off, I chased her down to make sure she was alright and give her back her keys." Carlisle turned his stern gaze back towards his son, his face marred with a deeply disappointed frown.

Edward was looking up at him with those sad gold eyes, looking like he was already trying to think of any excuse to the arguments his father was making in his own mind.

"Son, you are not to go near Bella until this is sorted. Your actions have caused her harm twice now, and I won't let the third time be the one where she bleeds and no one is around to save her. You were lucky Jasper came after you both. Do not phone her, do not talk to her unless another member of the family is with you and then only if she talks to you first. If you touch her at all I'm sending you straight to Alaska to cool off." I tried to hide my shit eating grin, I really did but at least Emmett's was worse than mine and he was currently earning Esme's ire via pointed glares. Edward wisely chose to stay silent once he realised that Carlisle left him absolutely no wiggle room in his demands.

"So is Bella alright? Does she need any assistance?" Carlisle asked me as he turned his back to Edward, his eyes full of concern. I sighed heavily and dropped in a free armchair.

"That's where it gets weird. When me and Emmett grabbed her, I took her keys. I didn't have a chance to give them back to her and I thought that I'd kill two birds with one stone and make sure she was okay. She was excessively wary about letting me close considering she has no idea we're Vampires anymore, I thought that maybe she was scared cause of the fighting but it didn't feel right so I went inside with her- don't worry I held my breath the whole time. - she cleaned herself up and we talked. I was just trying to joke around with her but then she ended up referring to Bella as "her". I might have put it down to the amnesia, but on a whim I asked if that meant she wasn't Bella. Her heart started going crazy and she looked guilty as anythin', she started stuttering and even asked if I could just go home. She was starting to freak out so I tried to coax her into trusting me instead, but she picked up on it and ran out the room like she was being hunted so I followed her upstairs and she locked the door on me." I frowned and tried to cast my mind back to the abnormal missing chunk.

"After that?" Carlisle prompted, I didn't even have to look at him to see the concern shining on his face.

"After that, she did something. I can't tell you what, but I was unconscious, I think I started to wake up in her bedroom. I can sort of remember seeing her sitting in front of me but she did something again and I was out like a light. The next time I came to, I was chained and padlocked to a tree and she was making a daring escape, she did a good job, took me about 5 minutes to get loose and then I had to catch up with her. Before I could think of a safe way to get her to pull over, she crossed the treaty border. I waited around for a bit and then a Quileute boy drove by in her truck saying she had asked him to take it home for her and that she was staying with that Quileute boy. After that I just ran back here."

It seemed that my morning was as utterly baffling to them as it was to me.

"How-?" Carlisle began.

"I don't know, but she did it twice I'm almost certain. I don't think she's Bella, but she is definitely in Bella's body." Esme looked on the verge of tears along with Em. "Sorry, bro." I told him sadly. Emmett shook himself out of his sadness and gave me a determined look.

"We should go and wait for her to come back. Maybe she'll talk to me?" He asked hopefully, I didn't want to rain on his parade but I did want to keep an eye on that border.

"Yeah, alright. Is that okay Carlisle?" Carlisle nodded and I was about to sprint out of the door when I realised Alice and Edward had said nothing for a while, I could hear Rose in the garage, probably checking that me and Edward hadn't damaged any of her "babies".

My suspicions were confirmed when I checked their faces, Alice was between visions and scribbling furiously and Edward was watching them with her, a look of disgust on his face. A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two and he looked angry but turned away from her.

I was completely lost but I really wasn't in the mood for anymore of the bullshit.

"Alice, a word please." I asked with the barest hint of politeness as I strolled over to her. She looked resigned but seemed to be trying to figure out what she was going to say.

I sped up to our room and I impatiently waited for her to join me, at her mundane pace. When she finally made it I nudged the door closed to give her an illusion of privacy and launched off.

"Alice, I have had a shitty morning. I have been unconscious twice today and my head still feels like crap, so I'm not going to stand for any of you and Eddie's shit. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" She almost looked right through me with those golden eyes, but I could feel her anger. "You're angry at me? And just what the fuck did I do wrong, Darlin'?" I mostly called her that when I was upset with her cause I knew she disliked my southern drawl. She had once called it "uncultured" and earned a solo trip around Italy instead of having her bag toting husband join her. Not that I think she minded all too much.

"I'm not angry with you, I have a lot going on right now Jazz, all these meaningless visions are driving me insane. I've just been watching Bella's neighbour talk to her cat, trying to find her. I'm completely lost here and you're worried about _her_?" She stomped her floor petulantly to express her childish rage.

"You're acting jealous because I'm concerned for the girl you claim is going to be your sister and your best friend?" I asked incredulously, my eyebrows disappearing somewhere above my hairline at her reaction to this.

"I am not jealous!" She yelled, getting up in my face. "I just think you should be focusing on me, not on her! That's Edwards job right now, not yours. You aren't even friends!" Whilst she had a point, I really wasn't going to take this crap from her.

"It's nothing to do with how much I like her, I did this so Edward didn't hurt her, like the idiot keeps on doing." I could hear his scoff from downstairs, along with Emmett's snicker. "This isn't about me being her friend, right now whatever is going on could be a threat to the family and why you tried to stop me earlier and you're trying to make it so difficult now, is beyond me." She crossed her arms and turned her nose up from me.

"I did no such thing and I'm not being difficult, I'm just trying to figure out why you're putting your brothers mate in front of your _wife_!" This was going nowhere fast and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving, I have stuff to do and you aren't even making any sense. You should know why I'm trying to help, so we don't have to move again cause someone slipped, so we don't kill someone that's becoming dear to quite a few of us. I really can't believe you're being so selfish about this. If you get any coherent visions call Emmett, but I'm not continuing this if you're just gonna be needlessly jealous and petty." I gave her a speedy peck on the cheek and turned away from her to grab a change of clothes, my wallet and my phone, which wasn't upstairs. I took a fast shower to rid myself of the smell of swampy water, before running downstairs to meet my anxious brother. I tried for a reassuring smile and made to grab my phone off the fireplace, where I had left it charging since the morning. However, my phone wasn't there, but my charger was.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" I asked my family and received lost looks.

"You left it charging when we went to get get Bella this morning, didn't you?" Esme asked, already scanning the room. Emmett glanced at the door and I smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, we're wasting time. Emmett, you've got yours, right?" My bear-like adoptive brother nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, come on bro, let's go." I shot a look warily upstairs where Alice was quietly seething and shook my head sadly, Emmett gave me a pitying look and clapped a hand on my shoulder as I passed him. Like me, he had thought Bella meant more to Alice, than to act petty when things were going crazy. Turning, I gave the rest a small smile and told them I'd keep them updated, before we both sped off to the border, at speeds barely visible to humans.

We made it in record time, stopping just past a sign that indicated the border of La Push. Emmett was suspiciously subdued the entire journey, he seemed anxious to see Bella and find out what had happened himself. Though Esme was likely the most emotional of us all (and I should know), Emmett seemed to be taking this hardest. My heart went out for him over the possible loss of his new sister, but at the same time the little snot had become more of a pain in my ass as the day dragged on.

I rested a hand on my brothers shoulder and tried for a comforting smile throwing a small emotional cocktail of familial love, caring and a little happiness at him in hopes that it'd help lift him towards a sunnier mood.

"Don't worry Em, we'll get to the bottom of this." I consoled and was rewarded with one of his cheery smiles, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I hope you're right bro...just, what if Bella's gone?" I frowned and leaned against a tree, keeping an eye on the road.

"Then we find a way to bring her back, we don't even know for sure if Bella is really gone yet, so let's not jump to the worst case scenario, eh? What happened to my overly optimistic brother?" I teased, breaking into a smile.

Emmett grinned back and gave me a playful shove.

"I'm not 'overly' anything, not my fault you always look like the worlds about to end." I feigned hurt and raised a hand to my mouth.

"Well, I never!" Emmett laughed and I felt a little better for cheering him up.

The general chatter and teasing between us continued until 2 giant boys came storming down the road, looking thoroughly pissed. Never having met the wolves Carlisle had told us about, I wasn't sure if these boys were descendants but the foul smell of their blood and the intensity of their presence were big hints.

"You shouldn't be here." The eldest one spoke, pinning me with a steely glare, his friend looked like he was vibrating with rage but calmed down as soon as he was given a warning look. I tried my best to explain without telling the whole truth.

"We're just waiting for Bella, we wanted to make sure she was okay, she bumped her head earlier and ran off, Carlisle was worried she might have a concussion." Both boys gave each other curious looks and seemed a little more amicable. The steady feelings of calm I was sending out were probably helping too.

"We saw Bella earlier, and she seemed alright. She said she was just testing out the car and getting some air." The eldest told me with a low frown. "But she left almost as soon as she turned up, said she was going to get something to eat from town."

Emmett and I gave each an equally baffled look, I had been sitting here until her car showed up and something was telling me that the driver knew more than he said.

"Thanks for letting us know." Emmett said graciously, the younger of the two rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion.

"Yeah, just go already, you guys stink." I was sure that meant my hunch was right and these were definitely wolves. Emmett chuckled at the rude comment and waved at them as he took off, I followed hot on his heels.

"And where are you off then?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"Diner, restaurant, shops...anywhere that sells food." I sighed as I thought of the number of places we'd have to check.

"But she told them that over an hour ago, there's a good chance she's done and gone elsewhere." Emmett looked sad and seemed to contemplate my words before shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter, we should still check them all." I groaned in defeat, this day was just getting longer by the minute and for a guy that never sleeps, that's pretty long.

* * *

Bella POV

"...Aaaand SAFE! I think?" I questioned thin air as soon as I saw the welcome sign for the La Push. In all honestly I had no idea where the treaty line actually started but I was pretty sure that I must have hit it by now.

I finally released my death grip on the wheel and sighed in relief as I slowed to a cruise. It was fortunate that there hadn't been any police nearby, else I'd definitely have been done for speeding and sadly "running from a Vampire" isn't a valid excuse in court.

I took the turning where I could see the coast in the distance and pulled over on the La Push beach. I got out and took a lungful of the sea air.

"Smells like victory!" I exclaimed with a slight maniacal laugh.

"Hey, Bella!" I was still getting used to the name Bella being mine and didn't turn round until someone was nearly behind me.

"Oh, uh, hey!" I said with a confused enthusiasm, I had no idea who this was but he looked he either was or would grow up to be one of the shape shifting wolves. The boy looked young in the face but was tall and gangly, he had muscular arms and seemed to have foregone a shirt. He was the sort with a constant grin and I couldn't help but reciprocate, even though I had no idea who he was.

"Jared!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind me, both of us turned towards it and yet another russet coloured giant was loping towards us. "Would you quit running off like that." He chided as he finally reached us, he didn't even look out of breath.

"Sorry Sam! I wanted to say hi to Jake's dream girl." He told his friend with a Cheshire grin. I laughed at his deadpan answer and Jared pouted. "Damn, I was hoping that'd embarrass you a little!" I smirked and poked him in the bare ribs, making him flinch.

I could feel the boiling heat from him and remembered that this was one of the signs of a werewolf, smiling at Sam I had a feeling he had been the first one to transform and was almost definitely already a wolf. Especially if his imposing height was anything to go by.

"Ah, Bella, Jake mentioned you were back in town. How you finding it?" Sam asked conversationally.

"Wet, damp, cold, green, and it always smells like a storm's-a-brewing. What are you guys up to?" Jared beamed at me again and seemed to give me a little once over.

"We're just out and about, you staying long?" Jared asked hopefully, I found it pretty sweet as far as hitting on me goes this guy was doing a way better job than Bella's actual boyfriend.

"Hey, are you okay? You've got a wicked bruise on your head." Sam asked as he leaned forward, giving me a good whiff of his unique scent. He smelled like earth and nature and something warm I couldn't place. I lifted my fringe where my dried up cut was to show them it wasn't bad.

"Oh yeah, its fine, opened a cupboard too fast, I became its bitch." Jared barked out laughter and if he had one at the moment, I swear his tail would have been wagging.

"Ha! I heard you were clumsy, but that really looks like something, doesn't it hurt?" He asked leaning forward to touch it, I batted his hand away with a grin.

"Yeah, a little, but I'm alright. I just came out to get some air, just had the truck fixed so I was giving it a test run too. I'm thinking of heading town and getting something to eat though." In all fairness, I hadn't felt the ache from my head until they mentioned it. I had been running on adrenaline for the last ten minutes and before that I was in a completely different body.

"Well there's not many places round here, we usually all pile around Emily's and she cooks!" Jared told me with a bright smile. I shook my head in disdain.

"Poor girl, you guys need to learn how to feed yourselves!" I chided with a laugh making both of them look a little embarrassed.

"Aha, I guess you have a point. How about it, Sam? Wanna wine and dine me?" Jared pleaded and began fluttering his lashes cutely at the older boy. Sam shoved him away with an eye roll.

"Yeah, right. We were heading over there now if you wanted to come with, I'm sure there'll be plenty to go around." I didn't want to slip up and overstay my welcome so I declined with a smile.

"That's okay, I don't want to make Emily feel more bogged down by hungry guests, besides I've barely explored Forks, so I could really do with taking a look around." They both nodded absently and took the cue to head off.

"Alright then Bella, but feel free to drop round any time, we'd love to have you down and get to know Jake's future wifey better." Jared teased and earned a hard elbow in the ribs from Sam as a result.

"Shut up, idiot." He told him with an exasperated smile before turning back to me. "The offers always open Bella, just take it easy today though, that does look a little sore." He nodded towards my bruised noggin and I grinned and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"What can I say, I'm a danger magnet and you'd probably be safer if I never visited again. Sadly, I will inflict my presence on you in the future when I'm feeling less beaten up. So, I'll catch you guys soon yeah? Tell Emily I send my condolences for having to feed you horses." I left them smiling with a wave and made my way back towards my car.

Logically, I couldn't hide here forever, I definitely had to be back by Monday for Charlie whatever I did, and I couldn't just hide out here with the amount of people that knew Bella. There would be far too many questions being slung my way that I really didn't want to answer and blaming the vamps for any of my issues might set the wolves off and I didn't want to be the cause of a war.

I sighed heavily and rested my head on the steering wheel, angling it so I didn't lean on my bruise. Today was a massive cluster fuck, my stomach took that moment to interrupt my thoughts and groaned ominously. I had just used food as an excuse to leave if I needed to, but I was actually pretty hungry. All this body swapping had really taken it out of me, I felt limp and tired as the adrenaline slowly drained out of me from my re-enactment of wacky racers.

Whatever I chose to do, I couldn't really stick around here but I had a suspicion that I'd only have a small window for Jasper not being at the border, I know he didn't have a phone on him so unless he knew how to communicate through smoke signals he'd have to go home at some point to tell everyone what had happened.

I grimaced and prayed that he had no idea what I'd actually done, somehow I think he'd have been happier to have just been knocked out as opposed to having his body borrowed for a bit, slammed into a few trees, and thrown into a lake. Plus this body switching thing was trump card in a world full of marbled gods that thought I smelled like pudding.

Turning on the engine, I switched gear and drove slowly back out of the Reservation. On the way I came across a boy that looked like a potential wolf, he was tall and just starting to fill out, his shorts looked a little too short and his shirt rode up with every step he took. I glanced to the passenger seat and eyed my incense with a smile. I had a cunning plan.

"Hey!" I called out the window as I rolled it down, the guy turned and didn't immediately jump all over me so at least this one didn't know Bella.

"Yeah?" He cautiously asked but seemed to perk up at the prospect of talking to a girl.

"Hey there, I'm a little lost. Looking for a cafe in Forks and I think I got turned around. Could you help me find it? I think I have a map here if you don't mind showing me where I am?" He smiled and crossed the road to where I had stopped. As he walked up I pretended to reach into the glove box but instead quickly lit my incense and held it just under the window, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks." I told him with a grin as my vision started to dim and I just caught his eyes rolling back into his head.

My new eyes flew open just as my suddenly long upper half fell against my car.

"Ugh, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." I moaned as I righted myself and opened the drivers side. I had to push the seat all the way back, and driving with this new body where everything was too damn close, was awkward, but somehow I made it work and made my way back down the road.

Almost thinking I was in the clear, I let myself relax a little but of course the moment I did, shit hit the fan and Jasper decided to jump out in front of me, I made a girly panicked noise and slammed on the brake, barely stopping before I hit him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled out the open window, I didn't even have to feign my anger, sure I know I couldn't have killed him but god damn, that idiot could have killed this kid and maybe me...? I have no idea how that goes and I don't want to find out.

"...Bella's car?" He asked dumbly, barely forming a sentence with his gaping mouth. I coolly raised an eyebrow and just did my best to recall what I knew about Jacob.

"Bella is staying over at Jakes, they were gonna go ride motorbikes and she asked me to drive her truck back home. Don't know why but I was heading out anyway, could you get out the road now? If you're looking for Bella, try giving her a call or something." I grumbled in irritation and sped off. I could barely help the grin that split across my face as I drove by him, I hoped he hadn't caught it but I was pleased that I had pulled it off.

The drive back into Forks was straightforward and I had no more crazy Vampires trying to fuck up my car with their impenetrable bodies. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and relaxed back into the seat. Bella's house wasn't far but I would need to get out of this body if I wanted to even get in. My keys were in my "other jeans" as it were.

I pulled up outside of Bella's house and warily cast a look over my shoulder, I didn't know if Jasper had decided to tail me and was keeping out of sight. To buy myself a little time, I ended up digging my hands into my pockets and pulled out a handful of things. A phone on its last few bars with a picture of an adorable Basset hound as the wallpaper, a wallet where I found I.D for one Mr. Paul Lahote. The name rang a bell, but like most people here if they didn't look like the actors or the descriptions in my mind, I couldn't really place them. Alice had still been the only exception to the trend of miscast vamps and she actually somewhat resembled the actress from the films, though sadly her face looked a little more miserable and she didn't seem to be interested in her "best friend". If we even were friends yet, I wasn't too sure whereabouts I was in the timeline.

I knew she hadn't been here too long, but Bella and Edward were already dating and she was fully aware of the whole blood-sucking thing. Yet it hadn't been long enough for her to be a close member of the Cullen's and the boys from the Reservation had only heard of Bella from Jacob.

I guess I would have to just wait and see what happens next. I mused half heartedly, a touch concerned that what was supposed to happen might not, just because I was here and I think I fucked things up.

Stuffing the wallet and phone back in Paul's pockets, I felt something small and cylindrical at the bottom and dug my hand in deep pulling out a lighter. I grinned and mentally thanked him.

"Sorry, keeping this, matches are a hassle." I grinned and walked towards the forested area opposite Bella's house. I felt a little bad for abandoning this kid, but its not like he was miles from home he'd find his way back no problem. Lighting an incense stick, I stabbed into into the bare earth to prop itself up as I knelt down and inhaled deeply.

My vision dimmed and my head swam for a moment before I felt a hot tangle of limbs covering me and the aches and pains from Bella's battered body came back full force. I groaned and shoved off the unconscious Paul and pocketed his lighter, holding my breath as I flicked out the end of the burning incense, and leisurely walking back to Bella's. As soon as I left the safety of the trees, I cautiously looked around and bolted for Bella's door.

I unlocked and slammed it behind me in record time and let out a heavy breath. All this running around was draining, and I was getting a killer headache from all this body swapping. I groaned and clutched my head as I made for the kitchen.

Pulling open the yellowing draws next to the sink, I found the medicine draw I remembered seeing yesterday during my exploration of the Swan household. I took the time to put a random plaster on my forehead and sluggishly popped back two painkillers without water. I grimaced and ended up in front of the fridge, on the hunt for something to fix the rumbling that was following me around like a grouchy bear.

I ended up grabbing a bit of whatever and sat down at the table stuffing my mouth with a giant Greek yoghurt, a cereal bar I had salvaged from the back of a cupboard and a handful of oranges from the fruit bowl in lieu of dessert.

Satisfied, I washed my hands and my spoon and stood in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee enjoying the warmth and rejuvenating effect it was having, as I contemplated my next move.

I didn't want Jasper to catch me, however I didn't really have anywhere to go and I didn't want to raid the house for money to make a daring escape. I remembered Bella was the frugal type so she was likely to have something stashed away, I kept that as an option. For now I wanted to make my incense more accessible, I also really needed to find out where Bella had bought this, then buy the shops supply.

Vague plans made, I drained my coffee and rinsed the cup before running upstairs and looking for a bag. Bella seemed like the sort to keep her receipts and I was rewarded with a purse jammed full of little papers. It took me a little while to go through everything but I came across an item labelled "Incen. Sticks" and grinned it was only purchased a few days ago and the shops address was on the bottom of the receipt. Checking the boxes I had about 20-ish sticks altogether and I can use one multiple times as long as I put it out quickly and don't get it wet. With that in mind I kept hold of the receipt and hunted for something to better carry the incense.

Downstairs I found an old cigarette tin in a draw that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in quite a few years, it was decorated with a scratched up pin up style girl on the lid, smoking like it was sexy. It was perfect. I measured an incense stick against it and began breaking ten of them in three pieces. I thought it might be a good idea to hide a few around the house in case of an emergency and to not put all my eggs in one basket. I hid one just in the opening of the cupboard under the sink, the bathroom cabinet, just under Bella's bed, in the bottom of the drawers next to the front door and one in the living room behind a picture of a baby Bella on the fireplace. I smiled at the look of fatherhood on Charlie's face as he held the tiny bundle, a mixture of awe, joy and fear. You could always spot a new father a mile off and I always thought it was so precious. And hilarious.

A burst of inspiration made me run out the back and I tried to find a place to hide another stick just in case I was stuck outside. It ended up being stabbed into the ground by the stick end underneath an ancient garden table with an old mop bucket on top to protect it from the elements and hopefully any nearby animals. I grinned at my clever ideas and mentally patted myself on the back as I walked by inside, just as I reached the door the neighbouring house caught my eye and I looked through the window at the older woman that lived there. Making my way back inside so I didn't look creepy, I watched her through the kitchen window and saw her sitting in front of what I assumed was a TV with a book in her hands. She looked old and the house appeared to be empty save for her.

The prospect of switching bodies again was a little daunting, but being close by and left to my own devices whilst I waited this out was probably the best plan I could come up with right now. My eyes roved over to the clock in the kitchen, I had only been back about 40 minutes but as the clock ticked, the more my anxiety of being caught by unfriendly vamps, was increasing.

I gnawed my lip for a moment and tried to think of anything I might need to remember. Getting in and out of this house was becoming a pain, so I flicked up the latch on the back door so it wouldn't lock behind me. I seriously doubted anyone would break into the police Chiefs house unless they were a complete idiot. With my plan set in motion, I decided to test the distance of this incense and pray that I didn't end up floating in the air as particles.

I took out a broken stick from the cigarette tin along with the lighter I had swiped from Paul, and lit one of the ends, holding it under my nose, quickly pocketing my tin before I disappeared. I stared hard at the woman through the window, willing myself to go that direction and praying this didn't go wrong. The woman didn't seem to notice me practically glaring at her as I inhaled deeply and let my vision dim.

This time it took a lot longer for me to come to and when I did everything looked really, really weird. It appeared my neighbour really needed to go to Specsavers, the corners of my vision were blurry and I could see in perfect clarity in front of me, the colours around me were muted but I could still see them. Was she a little colour blind too? I pushed myself off the floor to get a better understanding of what was going on and I barely raised myself off the ground before I was apparently standing.

On four legs.

With a tail.

What.

I let out a cry of surprise and ended up making some weird hacking sound.

"Another hairball, Scruff? I do wish you would stop cleaning yourself so often." Came a gentle voice from behind me. I whipped around to get a better look at the person talking and saw my suddenly gigantic neighbour looming over me. She looked 20ft tall and as she reached out towards me I scurried back at the enormity of her hands.

"So unloving!" She chided with a raspy laugh and turned back to her book.

I tried to get a good look at myself, I had small white paws, and I was the tortoise shell colour of a common house cat. I groaned which came out as a low yowl and tried taking some tentative steps forward.

The addition of a tail was kinda crazy, but it made for the weirdest and at the same time, coolest jaunt across a room I think I ever had. Hot damn, those Aristocats knew what they were talking about when they sang "everybody wants to be a cat", this was awesome!

Though I walked awkwardly I'm sure, I trotted into the kitchen and decided to get used to this new body quickly. I reached up and climbed up on a dining chair easily, it felt natural to be able to basically spring up to things and climbing onto the dining room table was a breeze.

Across from the table was the sink and cupboards, it was basically the same set up as Bella's house but with a smaller table. Trusting that this body would be able to manage it, I backed up a few paces and took a flying leap to the other side. It was exhilarating to feel so light yet so in control, I spread my claws to give myself a better landing and managed to angle my descent downwards so I didn't end up crashing into the window. The end result was three paws on the kitchen counter and one back leg dangling awkwardly off the side.

I flailed like an idiot and scrambled up to the side properly and knocked a teaspoon into the sink, making me jump.

"What on earth are you doing, Scruff?" My name was Scruff? Jesus, kill me.

After a lot of sighing and groaning the elderly woman walked into the kitchen and frowned at me.

"You know better than to go up there, go outside if you're so desperate to run around." She opened the back door and gestured for me to leave. My eyes lit up at my good fortune and I happily padded my way outside, enjoying the different textures underneath my paws on the cracked patio steps. The door shut behind me and I looked towards Bella's house.

The fence wasn't very high and I'd seen cats scale higher in my old life. Although they were actual cats, not just a body thief that fucked up.

I contemplated how on earth I was going to get out of this body when I couldn't operate a lighter without opposable thumbs. For now though, this was the perfect disguise, at least until dinner time. I refused to eat cat food no matter how overpriced it was.

Taking a running leap I jumped higher than should have been possible and ended up on top of the fence, if I kept my tail poised, balancing was actually incredibly easy. Though I still walked a bit daft, but getting used to two extra legs was just weird. I hopped down the other side and walked towards the back door, trying to figure out if I could open it somehow.

"...I think I can smell her. It's fresh." I froze at the new voice and walked stealthily around the side of the house to confirm my fears. Jasper and Emmett were both stood at the front door, trying to track me down via scent by the sounds of it.

"So, she came back, without her car, and left again _without_ her car? This doesn't make sense." I gave the cat equivalent of a grin and ran back around the house my urgency to get back inside had increased somewhat.

"Does Charlie own a cat?" I halted in my stretching up for the door handle and turned to stare up at the massive Emmett. I decided to play it cute and padded my way over to him and rubbed up against his legs, giving a light purr.

"Uh...what's it doing?" Jasper question just as Emmett reached down to me to hopefully stroke me, and not take me back as a bite size snack.

"Loving on your coolest brother?" Emmett offered with a grin. Jasper swatted the back of his head and crouched down faster than I anticipated.

"Yeah but why? I've never met an animal that'll willingly be near us, let alone act affectionate." He stared at me suspiciously and my ears flattened on my skull in worry.

I can't believe I forgot that animals were naturally scared of them, how could I be so stupid? Deciding to change tactics, I walked back towards the door and scratched at it, meowing hopefully towards Emmett.

"I don't remember Bella ever smelling of cats before, wouldn't Edward have mentioned it?" Jasper asked curiously as he watched me beg to be let in.

"Maybe Edwards emo-ness scared him off? Looks like he's trying to get in anyway." I yowled louder and dug a deep groove into the door, hurting my nail in the process.

Emmett shrugged and on a whim, tried the handle. They both seemed surprised at how easily it swung open, but I didn't dawdle. Like a bullet I shot in and made a mad dash for the easiest to reach incense stick, I felt like I needed it close even if I wasn't sure how to use it. I would have just taken the one outside if it wasn't for being a cat that couldn't operate any sort of fire. Being back at Bella's was my best chance to change back, I could possibly get the oven to work with paws and if all else fails at least the other incense was still in the garden.

I bypassed the one I had hid in the kitchen, I didn't want them to see me specifically go for it, they didn't seem to be paying too much attention and were instead sniffing around the house, making their way through the living room and the garden before ending back in the kitchen next to the open back door.

"The trail just ends here. By all accounts she should still be standing here." Jasper murmured, the bafflement in his voice reached me in the hall whilst I was climbing up the stairs.

"Do you think someone kidnapped her?" Emmett asked fearfully, already sniffing the air deeply, searching for any hint of a stranger.

"Not unless they can hide her scent and their own...seems unlikely. I don't think anyone else was here, Em." I heard Jasper assure him as I dove under Bella's bed and awkwardly picked up the incense stick with my tiny fangs, I immediately spat it back out and made for a second attempt, but tried to make sure I didn't put the gross tasting pressed herbs in my mouth this time.

Making my way back downstairs, I kept out of sight and listened to their conversation from behind the sofa.

"She's not here now, and we've got no trail to follow. What do you want to do? Wait or go home?" Jasper asked Emmett, I mentally crossed my paws and prayed they would go home.

"I wanna wait for her-" _Shit!_ "-She's gotta come back soon, right?" I heard Jasper clap him on the shoulder and steer him into the living room.

"Alright, let's call home, see if Alice has any leads and let everyone know what happened." The sofa scuttled back as Emmett threw himself into it with an exasperated sigh, I heard the clicking of buttons on his phone and with my sensitive ears could hear the conversation decently enough.

"Hey Rosie, how's everything?" He asked sweetly.

"Well, besides Alice having a melt down pretty much as soon as you left us, we're good, Emmy. What's happening down your end, did you find her?" Emmett sighed and from my position round the corner of the sofa, I could see his disappointment and felt a touch guilty.

"No, we hit a dead end. We ran into some of the Quileute boys and they told us Bella had left to go get food, so we checked in at most of the places nearby but we couldn't smell her. We're at her house now, the back door was open and we know she came back recently, like really recently, but her scent just vanishes in the kitchen. What's up with Alice?" There was a long pause and I imagined that maybe Rose had scurried off to get away from the prying ears.

"She's freaking out, won't stop drawing faces of people we don't really know or haven't met and she said whenever she catches a glimpse of Bella it disappears and she can't stay focused on the vision. She's been having a bitch fit for the past 20 minutes and screaming about stupid old women, everytime we ask her she just yells that she doesn't know and that it doesn't make sense. If she raises that shrilly little voice at me one more time..." Rose threatened ominously.

"Just try to relax babe, go out and hunt, you don't need to be in and we'll call you or Carlisle if anything changes." Rose seemed to agree and they said their "I love you's" and "goodbye's".

I watched Jasper wander in my line of sight and turn to Emmett from his brief investigation of Bella's house. Thankfully he stopped before he reached the fireplace and didn't find my incense, I doubt he would have thought anything of it now but with that Vampiric perfect recall, I was a little worried he'd piece things together if this mad dance continued.

"So, Alice is still being crazy." Emmett opened with, prompting Jasper to talk about his wife.

"Yeah...she's being really weird, it's not normal for her to get so angry, especially about Bella. She's always been the one to defend Edward's decisions and claim that Bella was going to be her best friend, I don't get why she's so upset about me helping." Emmett hummed thoughtfully before replying.

"You don't think Alice saw what happened between her and Edward...do you?" I watched Jasper's eyebrows narrow and he seemed to be leaking anger.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett raised his hands, trying to placate him.

"Hear me out; I was there when Bella left, Alice literally latched onto you the moment she did and she wouldn't let you go after her. Even though her visions are on the fritz, it seemed like the usual stuff she pulls whenever she wanted to stop us from interfering with how a future would turn out without telling us. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she does that to help most of the time, but I don't know man, it was weird. Maybe she was trying to get Bella changed?" He rubbed his head sheepishly and turned away from the penetrating glare of his brother.

Jasper took a deep breath through his nose and seemed to be trying to steady himself.

"If that's the case then Alice was purposely stopping me from saving Bella's life." He accused angrily, though his ire seemed to be more directed towards his brother than his wife, it was obvious he didn't want to believe that Alice would do that and frankly, I didn't want to think that either.

The thought that Alice suddenly wanted me dead was worrisome, was it just to get me changed or had she been trying to kill me? I hadn't done anything but borrow her husband, not that she knew. Hardly worth killing me over, but were her visions that worrisome?

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry bro, I'm not trying to make you mad, I just don't understand what's happening." Emmett apologised in a quiet voice, I could see the anger drain from Jasper and he slumped slightly.

"It's okay, to be honest, I was wondering the same thing. I know Alice does do weird attention grabbing stuff when she wants to keep us from interfering with an outcome, and I'm worried that's exactly what she was doing when I went after Edward. But why would she want Bella hurt? It doesn't make sense, right now the worst she's done is knock me unconscious and chain me to a tree." He finished with a shake of his head and fell back against a wall.

The sofa shifted back again as Emmett pushed himself up and walked over to his depressed brother and clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. We'll figure it out." Jasper nodded and tried for a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so." Ducking back behind the sofa, I had heard enough and knew that I should probably make a break for it, I'll figure out how to light the incense later, but I needed to be safely away from them to do it.

I gave them both a cautious look before I darted around the other side of the sofa, back towards the kitchen.

"What's that cat got?" I panicked and dived underneath the dining table and dropped the stick, sitting on it to hide it just as Emmett's head ducked underneath the table.

"Nothing, I think? C'mere kitty," Emmett made kissing noises and reached a hand out towards me. Moving wasn't an option so I reached out a paw and batted at his cold, stone hand. Of course it did nothing but Emmett flinched back on instinct.

"Is the cat starting on you?" Jasper asked before his head suddenly appeared under the table too. "You want me to beat him up?" He offered with a deadpan stare at me.

Emmett snorted and righted himself,

"It's okay man, being rejected is tough though. Will you hold me?" He asked in a girlish voice.

"Under water? Sure." Jasper said with a grin. Emmett gasped and lightly shoved Jasper back.

"So cruel! Have you no heart?" Jasper only moved back an inch or so from the push and shoved back.

"I mean, yeah, but its just for decoration at this point." Emmett barked a loud laugh that made me flinch, hopefully they were distracted enough to make a get away.

I gingerly picked up the stick again and kept to the wall as I crept from my hiding place. When they were sniffing for Bella, they had left the back door open and it had swung to an almost close, I would need to pry it open but at least I didn't have to attempt a handle with paws. Casting wary glances at the playfully arguing Vampires, I took a breath and dashed towards the door. Scrambling like an idiot, I attacked the frame until it swung open and made a mad dash outside, narrowly missing the hand reaching out for me.

"That cat definitely has something..." I heard Jasper trail off as he watched me make a break for the fence. As I leapt up I couldn't help but turn and stare at Jasper with the stick in my mouth. I flicked my tail at him and gave him the feline equivalent of a smug stare as I hopped back into the garden Scruff lived at.

They poked their heads over but didn't attempt to jump the fence, I'm sure they didn't want to get caught stalking a stick stealing cat and look like idiots. Instead of heading for the door I walked around the house and jumped up the opposite fence and leapt into the next neighbours garden. From there I walked around their house and ended up on the front road.

Hopefully the vamps would stay in the same place and they wouldn't start chasing me down. Luck smiled on me as I trotted down the road with my incense hanging out my mouth.

I needed to find somewhere far away from Bella's house _and_ where I had access to open flames, so fireplaces, BBQ's, bonfires, gas burners...I couldn't think of any more but I'm sure I'd find something if I tried, the best option was to keep walking and hope I find or smell smoke.

Scruff was middle aged by the feel of it and he was healthy too, whilst it took a lot longer I managed to make it into town without feeling too exhausted, though this body was starting to get hungry, but I wasn't planning on eating anything gross. It was about 3 in the afternoon and the streets were sparse but I didn't let anyone get close in case they tried to take my stick.

Damn, was I a cat or a dog? My stick? Ha! Classic...

Ending up near a cafe, I found myself contemplating if here would be far enough to try and change back. I walked around the building, and came to the back door where a chef was sitting on stone steps, smoking. I wished I could ask to borrow his lighter but I did have another idea. I waited until he was about done and watched him flick the end away as he stood and went back inside.

Dashing out from my hiding place, I ran towards where I had seen it land and clumsily stabbed the end into the burning cherry and prayed it would catch. I was rewarded with a thick curl of white smoke, I made a happy kitty sort of noise and inhaled deeply.

Once more, my vision went dark and I opened my eyes to the gloomy sky. I pushed myself up off the ground and brushed off the grit sticking to my back. Gently, I picked up the sleeping Scruff and carried him back around the cafe.

"You're a good boy, thanks for the lift." I thanked him as I rubbed his head affectionately. The comforting feel of his heart beat against my palm let me know he was okay, but I still felt a little bad for dragging him all the way out here, I'd never owned a cat so I had no idea if he would know how to get home from here, I had been walking for well over an hour at least.

As I made my way back into the general public, a few people gave me funny looks for cradling an unconscious cat but I just smiled at them sweetly and kept walking.

"Bellaaaaa!" I heard the yell and managed to associate the name as my own finally, as I looked up curiously at the boy running up to me.

"Oh, hey, hows it going?" I asked amicably as the dirty blonde teen came to a screeching halt in front of me.

"Good, I just finished work, I help out in my Mom's shop on the weekends. You dye your hair? Hey, is that a cat?" I nodded at both questions and opened my arms a little for him to see it better.

"Yeah, its my neighbours, he seems okay but he passed out so I wanted to take him back, but my cars busted so I've got quite the walk." I lied easily. The boy seemed to think for a moment longer than necessary but smiled at his bright idea.

"Why don't I drive you? It wouldn't take long." I raised an eyebrow at his eager beaver behaviour.

"You don't live near me though, do you?" I guessed easily. He shook his head and thumbed the road behind him.

"Nah, I live down there but it's no problem." I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, that'd be great, thanks." But inside I was fraught with worry. If I got too close to the house, then Emmett and Jasper might catch my scent, but at the same time if I was with another human then they couldn't go all Matrix car chase on my ass.

I followed the boy back to his car, musing if he'd notice that I had no idea what his name was. Usually, that sort of stuff would make me a little worried but I was on the run from Vampire's, there was no way I was gonna feel bad for not knowing some guys name.

His beat up car wasn't far away thankfully, it was some ancient green/grey Nissan that had seen better days and coughed when it started. I settled Scruff gently in my lap and arranged him so he wouldn't feel exposed and uncomfortable when he woke up. I was hoping that he didn't make a fuss but this cat hadn't met me before and I had no idea how friendly he was.

The teen tried to make conversation with me about things I didn't know so instead I just kept changing the subject to things I liked instead.

"Hey, did you get started on your English paper yet? I haven't even read the book!" He whined as he drove extra carefully.

"You should, reading is good for you. I love books, I finished reading this great story about a princess sealed in a tower, and it was written like diary entries by her hand-maiden. Though you might be more into comics or manga." His eyes never left the road, and I was glad he seemed to know the way to my house.

"What's a manga?" I rolled my eyes, of course he wasn't _that_ cultured.

"Manga are like comics but they're Japanese and a lot of them get turned into anime which is like cartoons. Have a google when you get home, edumacate yourself, man." I lazily explained as we turned down the half forest road that Bella lived on.

A twitching in my lap caught my attention, and I stopped my absent stroking as Scruff finally woke up, he had taken a lot longer than 3 minutes but he _is_ a cat.

"Hey, sleepy head." I cooed softly, and waited for the cat to get its barrings before I tried stroking it.

"MrrrWaaaorrrrr!" It suddenly yowled and scrambled away from me and leapt into the drivers lap, trying to find an escape route. In a panic, the blonde boy slammed on the breaks and covered his face as the cat attempted to swipe at him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and tried to shove the cat off him.

Thinking fast, I opened the door and made to grab Scruff by the scruff. He missed scratching my nose by a scant inch as I dropped him on the side of the road and slammed the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't know he'd go so mad." The teen was inspecting a scratch on his palm with a wince.

"It's cool, cats are the worst, huh?" He said with in a slightly high voice. I grinned and patted his shoulder.

"You're not wrong, you heading back your way now?" I asked amicably, as I sneakily spied on Bella's house, waiting for the Vampires to suddenly come out and find me.

"Oh, are you not going home?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'd just got into town when I saw the cat. I only wanted to make sure it got back safe, do you mind dropping me off near yours?" He grinned and nodded, seemingly happy to be able to spend more time with me.

The ride back was filled with more mindless chatter, I answered or diverted questions and just kept smiling placidly at his obvious flirting. He was still pretty green in the dating game so I didn't feel particularly concerned he was gonna make a move. Thankfully the drive was short and I made excuses about clothes shopping to stop him asking to come with.

"Oh, I see, I don't mind coming with you...y'know if you, like, want the company?" He was fishing so hard the dear boy. I patted him on the head and grinned.

"Sorry, Edward's joining me in a little while, and he can be an insanely jealous little bitch." I told him sweetly. He blushed and rubbed his head taking a few steps back.

"Oh, uh, right, yeah. That's cool, I'll um, see you at school then?" I nodded and waved dreamily at him as he stumbled back home.

Finally alone I let out a sigh of relief and felt my pocket for my incense tin. Once I confirmed it was still there I smiled and made to start a random walk around the block, to find something to do.

The wind was nipping at me and my scarlet hair whipped around my face. I shivered as the warmth from that kid's car started to drain out of me and picked a random direction to keep my blood pumping.

I took the time to admire Forks better, everywhere you looked wooden buildings were surrounded by specks of nature. Bushes crowded between houses and lines of trees bordered the roads. The air smelled heavy and earthy, it left a cold sting in my nose when I inhaled deeply, but it made a pleasant change from the smoky city streets of my old life.

All in all, even with the threat of being captured and possibly killed by Vampires, I was enjoying my stroll through nature-tastic Forks.

Well, for a brief moment anyway.

A hand came to clamp down tightly on my shoulder, and I grabbed the wrist to tug it off to no avail, instead I was dragged backwards into a cold body. A beautiful, if slightly bitchy voice whispered in my ear,

"You are a complete hassle." Turning my head, I was met with long cascading blonde curls and practically glowing gold eyes.

"How's it going. Barbie?" I asked with a cheeky grin. I was so dead.

* * *

 **Awh, and she was doing so well, too.**

 **So, chapter 3! Bella gets a handle on her new power and has probably explored the entirety of Forks at this point just by the amount she's run around it like a headless chicken.**

 **Next chapter will include a feast fit for kings, musical renditions and a bucket load of pain. Lots to look forward to, eh?**

 **As always, thanks for reading, your reviews, favourites and follows give me life. I answer all questions (within reason) so leave me a review or PM me if you have anything you'd like to ask. Otherwise, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darn, I wanted this out before midnight! Sadly I got very, very distracted, plus Mother's day here so I've not been home long. This chapter underwent some major renovations, there was a completely different scene towards the end but I cut the whole thing and spent the last 3 hours changing it. (I shall now spend the next 6 hours fixing every mention of said scene that I've already wrote. Fuck.)**

 **Anyway, enough of my griping. Please enjoy the new chapter, your reviews, favourites and follows have been making me clap like the asshole who applauds when the plane lands safely. As always, any questions or thoughts please gimmie feedback, I do make sure to explain my thought process and hope I can convince you I'm not an idiot. It's an uphill struggle.**

 **Long ass A/N at the bottom, to explain some of my thought's on characters, it's not essential so feel free to skip it if you like.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I make from this is dreams come true. My dreams, obviously.**

Chapter Four

The hand on my shoulder tightened briefly and I tried not to wince at the sudden pain.

"Don't you give me that shit. You have been sending my husband, and Jasper, on some wild goose chase all day. You owe us a lot of answers!" She yelled at me in hushed tones. I raised an eyebrow and masked my worry as best as I could, my mind rapidly working on a plan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed high and loud. Rose released me momentarily but clamped a hand over my mouth to shut me up, casting wary glances at the few people around her that were watching suspiciously.

"What are you doing!?" She whispered in my face, eyes blazing with anger and panic. I grinned underneath her hand and licked it. "Ew!" She exclaimed, releasing me and wiping her hand on my blouse, not that I minded.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her with a smile, I needed to buy some time to figure out a plan. "If you try to take me with you, I will scream bloody murder and you will have a lot of explaining to do." Rose glared at me but took an obliging step back.

"What do I have to do to get you to come along quietly?" She asked dangerously, her eyes darkening for added effect.

I took the the time to tap my finger on my chin and hum thoughtfully.

"Well, first off I have no guarantee what you'll do to me if I do go back with you. No offence, but your family is crazy." I whispered conspiratorially. "and I am not going anywhere until I get some food. So grab your purse, Blondie, you're taking me on a date." I easily grabbed her hand and started steering her towards a diner I'd not long passed.

"Wha..?" She started but let me pull her along.

"I'm broke...I think. So come on, you wanna take a lady home with ya, you gotta wine and dine her or do you think I'm some cheap tart?" She looked lost but eventually rolled her eyes and caught up with me.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered underneath her breath but kept hold of my hand, probably so I couldn't run off.

"And you're likely the hottest date I've ever had." I told her with a grin. She raised an eyebrow but I could see that she was slightly amused by me, even if she didn't want to be.

"Oh really? Edward's taken you on dates before, you know." I shrugged non-committally.

"Yeah but he has the personality of a shoe. At least you seem interesting." She snorted and shook her head.

"Well, at least you have good taste." She finally said with a mild shrug and opened the door for me as we reached a small diner called Lou's.

It was mostly empty with only two patrons and a single waitress offering refills. Rose pulled me into a booth that was away from prying eyes and deposited me in front of her with a hard push on my shoulder to make me sit.

"Hey ladies, know what you fancy?" Well the service here was good at least. I shot the pretty black waitress a smile and glanced at the menu.

"Uh...let's see. Can I have, a double bacon cheese burger with cheesy fries and a large chocolate milkshake? Oh and a small tomato soup too, I'm chilly!" As the waitress wrote it down I nodded to Rose with a grin.

"She'll be having the nacho's and a sweet tea." I finished for her. Rose shrugged and closed her mouth, she nodded and the waitress scuttled off to inform the kitchen.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Rose finally asked when she was sure we were alone. I idly played with a napkin and rested my chin on my palm.

"What do _you_ thinks going on?" I parroted, making her roll her eyes.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?" She whined in a frustrated voice, I just grinned and started to fold my napkin into a little boat.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" I hummed thoughtfully for a moment before telling her,

"Pretty sure you guys called me Bella." Shrugging I went back to my intricate battleship. Okay, it was more of a sail boat but lets not get hung up on particulars. Rose snorted and took my napkin from me, and finished the boat in nano-seconds.

"Yeah, if you're Bella then I'm a goldfish." She sarcastically remarked and passed me back my boat.

"Well, shit, goldfish you are not. I'd go more Siamese fighting fish, they're flamboyant as a feather boa at a gay parade and pissy to boot. I think you'd get along." My aquatic comparison was interrupted by the waitress bringing me my drinks (they were both mine, Rose can pretend to eat if she wanted but I was chowing down).

I delightfully slurped my milkshake much to Rose's annoyance.

"Look, this is stupid, if you're not Bella then just tell me who you are? I promise we aren't going to hurt you." She tried to go for the kind and understanding angle. I wasn't buying it and stirred my milkshake with my straw and stared at her disbelievingly.

"And I'm supposed to buy that from you and your "family" am I?" I made air quotes because they were about as related to each other as I was to Charlie. Heck, even less so, they weren't even born in the same time periods! I briefly wondered if that meant that they has less evolved organs, or would Vampire venom just get rid of them? Come to think of it, did they even have organs at all? Would it be rude to ask?

I was snapped out of my morbid musings by Rose's huff.

"I don't know what you want me to say." She finally said with an exasperated eye roll. I grinned and nosily finished my milkshake, reaching for her tea.

"You don't have to say anything. Or hey tell you what, why don't you tell me about you?" Her delicate eyebrow rose in bafflement.

"Me? Why on earth would you want to know more about me?" She folded her arms as if this was a closed subject.

"Because you want to know more about me? Look, I'm not asking you to divulge the horrors of your past or anything." I saw her tense, but she wasn't aware I already knew her backstory; it was pretty memorable and badass. "Just tell me the things you like to do, what your perfect day would be like, do you like any music...anything really."

Rose seemed to think for a moment, and in that time my food showed up. I shot the waitress a beaming smile and tucked in with gusto.

"You can really put it away, huh?" She finally asked as she watched me drain the soup pot, and take huge bites of my burger.

"'M sdarvin'!" I told her around a mouthful of cheese and fries. She grimaced and looked a bit green around the gills, pushing her nachos towards me.

"Go nuts then." She studiously looked away from me, I imagine watching people eat what smells like dirt was pretty gross, not helped by my atrocious table manners.

I finished every last bite in record time and was nursing my refill of tea before Rose spoke again.

"I like to mess with cars." She finally muttered, her eyes not meeting mine like she was embarrassed.

"Me too! What else do you like?" She started watching me curiously but continued.

"...I'm fond of music." She said quietly, I was sure if she still had blood she would be blushing beet red. For some reason, Rose was feeling a little humiliated telling me what she valued.

"You seem embarrassed." I told her and was rewarded with a small glare.

"I feel like I'm trying to sell myself to you, just so you'll talk to me." She muttered, irritated.

"Well you aren't wrong." I said with a bright grin and took another swig of tea.

Rose sighed prettily and stared at my empty mug.

"You've eaten this place out of business, _now_ will you come with me?" I hesitated. I guess I did say I would but I hadn't really thought up an escape plan yet. Sadly the diner was mostly empty so there was no one else I could really take over besides Rose, what to do?

Honestly, my genius knows no bounds, I thought as it all came together in my mind.

"I'm going to the toilet before I do anything." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and stood, tossing down the money for my food and a generous tip.

"Yeah, nice try you aren't going alone." I grinned and headed towards the bathroom, which was easy to see from where we were sitting.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Blondie." She followed and watched me carefully until I locked the stall. I did in fact need to pee so this made it at least believable. After doing my business, I pulled out my incense tin and tried to open it as quietly as I could whilst messing around with my jeans zip in an attempt to mask the popping noise of the lid.

I grabbed a broken stick, my lighter and squeezed the tin shut again, stuffing it back into my pocket with a grin. Standing and pulling up my jeans, I turned around and flushed the toilet. At the same time I lit the incense and inhaled deeply, dropping it and the lighter on the top of the toilet bowl.

"Are you do-uhh..." Her voice drowned out as my vision went dark and I opened my eyes again standing in front of the mirror, leaning heavily against the sink. I checked out my reflection and grinned, I went into the stall and flicked out the burning end of my magical tool and pocketed it along with the lighter.

It was interesting to see through Vampire eyes again, and Rose was even prettier in extreme HD. I spent a little while admiring her in the mirror and resisted the urge to get a peek underneath her clothes.

Opening the Ladies door a touch, I was hit with the strong smell of something utterly delicious and it was making my mouth water. Literally.

I wiped at the venom leaking at the corner of my mouth and held my breath as I walked out. As I thought, the tantalising smell was coming from my pretty waitress, that suddenly didn't look as pretty when I could practically count her pores with my new eyes. I tried to shoot her a smile and ignore how the light blush on her face was drawing me closer to her.

It took a lot of willpower to force myself out of the door, but I barely managed. I took a gulp of fresh air, as soon as I saw there were no people nearby, to help try to clean the smell of that girls scent from out of my nose. I was thankful that I didn't have to spend any extended period of time with people whilst I was like this. I had to give Rose some credit for sitting in there with me, and apparently Bella smelled particularly tasty to these vamps.

I made a fast beeline for the closest trees and decided to run at a more human pace towards the Quileute border. As Rose, I had to be very careful I didn't actually cross it though, for all I know there could be some magic alarm for Vampires on the invisible line. Thinking back, where Jasper tried to stop me must have been where the line ends else he would have likely been further in. He was very near a sign so maybe that was the border?

Taking the chance I headed off faster in the general direction of La push, the closer I got to the Reservation, the stronger a foul odour was warding me off. I was running at inhuman speed but kept to the outside of the treeline so I didn't smash Rose's face into anything. Running down the road so fast was exhilarating and left me with a beaming grin that I don't think Rose's face was used to. Letting out a somehow attractive sounding whoop of joy, I began to scan the trees for the small sign that I hoped was the marker for the Reservation.

It was deceptively easy to miss, just a small road sign that was caked in green streaks from the overtaking nature. Skidding to a halt I stopped breathing, the smell of wet fur was making me choke and I hoped that meant that this was it. I separated from Rose, nearly gagging from the deep breath I had to inhale for the incense to work, and dashed back past the sign, waiting for her to wake up so I could give them all a message. There was a heavy pain in my chest that I hadn't noticed beginning after I left Scruff's body, but it was suddenly prominent, making me rub it. I just put it down to heartburn with the amount I had eaten.

I was impatient, but took the time to count how long it took for her to wake up, trying to give myself a more accurate time frame for the future. It was 2 minutes, 24 seconds before she started groaning on the tar road, adding in the time it took me to run backwards, it seemed that just under 3 minutes was a pretty accurate assumption.

"Wha...?" She groaned in confusion as she pushed herself off the ground, rubbing at her head. I briefly wondered if I had hurt the people I was borrowing, but that thought was interrupted as I took a tentative step back and drew Rose's full attention.

"Bella!" She shrieked and pointed at me. I grinned and waved.

"Nice nap, Blondie?" She looked surprised as she pieced together that I'd done something to her. From what I had overheard between Jasper and Emmett, they thought I was knocking them out and probably moving them. I'm sure the truth wasn't going to be the first thing they considered.

"How did you...what did you do?" Rose stumbled over her words as her blonde curls went flying around her head in the wind, like an angry halo, as she realised where she was,

"Sorry, trade secret. But whilst I have you, I have a message for you and your family; I want you to back off. I know full well you guys can kill me and get away with it if you need to, but I have spent the entire day on the run for doing absolutely nothing." That was only slightly true, I hadn't taken over Jaspers body on purpose I was just acting on a whim to try to get home. However since then, I'd been a bit of a hellion, but they weren't aware of the particulars. "So, I'm going to stay nice and safe at La push whilst you guys calm the fuck down." Rose suddenly seemed a little amused and rested her hand on her hip, with a slightly smug grin.

"Oh really? And where are you going to stay?" I chuckled, was that why she thought she suddenly had the upper hand when I was already safe behind Quileute borders?

"I was planning on dropping in at Jake's, his dad and mine are friends, I figure if I tell them I saw a bear in the garden or something, they won't mind putting me up for the night. Seeing as Charlie is away until Monday at least, but by then I'll just start dropping hints to my Police Chief father, that the Cullens have been up to some _very_ strange things. That'll incur one of two outcomes, either he'll believe me and become fiercely overprotective and if you don't want to have to kill us both, that'll be a problem. Or, he'll think I'm insane and have me carted off, in which case I'll still be away from you guys and I can figure out plans from there."

Rose just smiled placidly through my explanation before giving a small chuckle and brushing her pretty hair out of her face.

"Wow, sounds like you've got it all figured out. There's just one thing you didn't get right..." I raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore her obvious taunt.

"Oh yeah?" She gave me a beautiful smile before she suddenly disappeared and I felt a presence behind me.

"You should have actually gone past the border." As I turned my neck, she hit the back of my head and knocked me out.

Well, my luck had to run out at some point. I was only one human against an entire coven after all.

* * *

"...out cold..." I heard voices around me but my head was ringing and I felt like I'd held my breath far past its pathetic record, and I was dizzy as anything. Twitching my arms, I realised I was bound and sitting up in a chair with my chin resting against my chest.

It made my head hurt more so I tried to lift it to little avail. A hand gently held my chin and tilted my head up.

"...necessary though?...like a light..." Words still weren't reaching me but I was starting to recognise tones, I think that was Esme, probably protesting my treatment. As was I, I already had a bump on the front of my head, I didn't need a matching one on the back.

One of my eyes was peeled back and some asshole shone a light straight into it sending a stabbing pain right through to my brain.

"Gyah fuck!" I yelled as I ripped my chin out of Carlisle's hand, the sudden movement made the dining chair I was in tilt to the side and I landed with a hard crash on my shoulder. "Guhh...fuck me, that hurt," I groaned with a cough. There was a brief pause of silence. "Don't anyone help me up or anything." I grumbled into the carpet, prompting Esme to lift me like I was a glass vase and delicately righted me.

"See! Now she's gone and hurt herself, I told you this was too much!" Esme scolded her husband and Rose, who was sitting on an arm chair watching me curiously.

"Esme, she knocked me out and Jasper, I think tying her up is the least she deserves, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I grinned at Rose through my aching skull, she was such a flatterer.

Sweet Esme turned to me with sad eyes and sighed deeply.

"I suppose you're right...Bella, can I get you anything?" Rose face palmed and Carlisle pinched his brow.

"Don't play the host now, dear. We have to find out what's going on." Esme looked torn but took an obliging step back from me where I was watching her with a serene smile.

"I'll just get her some water, then." Carlisle sighed but nodded.

"Yes, alright." I tried hard not to laugh, it was utterly adorable how devoted she was to those she loved, even if they were strangers wearing the skin of a loved one. Ew. That's a gross thought.

Quick as a flash, Esme was back with a glass of water, with ice and a curly straw. I grinned at Rose's exasperated eye roll and thanked her.

"You're a gem, Esme." I complimented as she lowered the glass near my face where I made the hilarious attempt at wrangling a straw into my mouth with only my tongue. She beamed at me and ignored the pointed stare of the other two Vampires.

As I drained the glass, my head cleared a little and I scanned my surroundings. I was in the Cullen family living room, expertly tied to a fancy dining chair with itchy green garden twine. Thankfully, I couldn't see Edward, or Alice come to think of it, I assumed that Emmett and Jasper were probably still at Bella's house. After the way Jasper had frightened and hunted me, I was a little happy that he hadn't been the one to catch me at least.

Once the noise of sucking air reached everyone's ears, Esme removed the glass and took it back to the kitchen. I smiled brightly at them and waited for the interrogation to begin, wondering if Carlisle had it in him to play bad cop to Bella. My smile turned into more of a smirk as Carlisle stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Bella, we have some questions for you and I'm afraid we can't let you go until you answer them honestly." I kept my shit eating smirk in place.

"Sure thing, Carlisle." He looked a little rattled at my careless tone but continued none the less.

"Right. You are not Bella, this much is clear, so could you please tell me who you are?" I hummed loudly and cast my eyes up thoughtfully.

"I'm a spiritual entity from another world/plane of reality, where I rule as their God of time and oversee all that once was and all that will be. I was just popping to another dimension for milk, and BAM! Shitstorm." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Rose sighed heavily.

"I told you, she's not gonna talk." Carlisle shot her a patient smile.

"We have time Rose, don't be so disheartened." I leaned to the side to get a better look past Carlisle and shot her a beaming grin.

"Yeah Rose, cheer up ya miserable fuck!" Her response was to sling a sofa cushion at my head and make the chair teeter dangerously. "Fuck! Nononono-" My pleas to not fall on my back were cut off as Carlisle grabbed the chair just before it hit the ground. "Woo! Safe!" I stuck out my tongue at her and grinned.

"Rose, please." Carlisle chided softly and turned back to me with his best disappointed look. "Please don't call my daughter names. Now, we both know that you are not a God-"

"Bitch, I might be." I interrupted with a deadpan look.

"-you're not." He finished with a tired stare. "You have taken the image of someone very dear to us. Where is Bella?" He tried, causing Esme to stare at me hopefully.

I felt a touch guilty but sighed and truthfully told them,

"I don't know." Carlisle folded his arms and stared me down in silence for a moment, judging whether I was speaking the truth or if my sudden change in demeanour was an act. I'm not sure what conclusion he came to but he continued.

"Can you give us back Bella?" The hurt in his voice made me turn my head away as my guilt rose.

"I don't know how." I mumbled, ashamed.

Carlisle stepped back and took a breath to calm himself, I didn't realise he was so hurt over the loss of Bella, I thought it was just the bleeding heart Esme. Even though I knew I couldn't be further than the first book in terms of time line, they had grown to care for her as a potential daughter. And I was essentially keeping her from them, however unintentional that was.

I was disappointed that my trick with the incense didn't let me leave Bella's body behind, I could live with taking over people like I did, but I knew how to let them go. Bella's body was now my body and I was terrified that there was nothing I could do about it.

Shaking off my worry, I tried to stay focused. As bad as I felt for Esme and Carlisle, once they figured out the truth I wasn't sure what would happen and it was the only thing that was keeping me alive right now.

"Dad, maybe I could try talking to her?" A simpering voice came from the stairs behind me, I craned my neck just as Edward came into view stopping a little closer than I was comfortable with. I awkwardly shuffled my chair away from him to get some distance.

"I don't think that's a good idea, son." Carlisle told him a little tersely, staring pointedly at Edward's closeness to me. Dutifully, Edward crossed the room and stood behind his father.

"Please let me try?" He pleaded with an angelic look that Rose rolled her eyes at.

"Fine. Just stay where you are." Carlisle gave in easily and I gave Edward a bored stare as he nodded and turned towards me.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what's happened. Please?" He tried that dazzling shit again and I raised an eyebrow.

"Suck a dick, Fuckface, I'm not telling you squat." Rose snorted and bit her lip to stop her laughter. Edward looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Please don't be difficult, you have taken the form of my mate. I don't know why you would do such a thing but you must give her back!" He demanded, causing Carlisle's arm to shoot out in front of him.

I glared at him coolly.

"Kid, just cause your mother should have swallowed you, and Carlisle swallows your bullshit, doesn't mean I'm gonna swallow my pride and let you talk to me like shit. Keep it up and I'll fuck you up." I threatened with a dark glare, Edward had turned into such a needy, annoying little leech since I rejected him.

Carlisle heard enough and pushed Edward passed me and back towards the stairs.

"Alright, quite enough of that. Edward please go upstairs you aren't helping here. This isn't Bella and you can't talk to her like she is." Edward shrugged off Carlisle's arm and pointed towards me angrily.

"She has to be! I still can't read her thoughts!" The family turned to me with surprised expressions. I guess they were hoping I was a really good clone or something, but if I had Bella's secret little mind shield, then that meant I had to be more Bella than I let on.

Carlisle released his hold on Edward and cautiously walked back in front of me.

"Are you a Vampire?" He asked out of no where, I shook my head.

"No, but I know one when I see one." It really was obvious, no one looked that pale, attractive, completely unblemished and how no one noticed they never aged was beyond me.

The good Doctor frowned and shot Edward a quick glance.

"So...you are Bella?" He was starting to get closer to the truth and I decided now would be a good time to stop talking.

"Sorry, I haven't got anything more to say on the matter. Hey Esme, can I have a cookie?" I diverted with a dazzling smile. On maternal instinct Esme nodded and started to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Esme, dear, please don't." Esme looked torn and stared at me sadly.

"But she might be hungry dear." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Listen to the woman." Carlisle sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Please Esme, just ignore her for now. Rose already bought her dinner." Esme opened her mouth but closed it at the pleading look on Carlisle's face and nodded, taking a seat.

"Rats, and I've got the munchies, too." I whined and slumped back as much as I could.

"How can you be hungry you ate more than some humans do in a week!" Rose asked incredulously, staring at my stomach like I might be hiding a black hole.

In all fairness, she wasn't entirely wrong, I had eaten a LOT, but I'm positive that it was down to this body switching thing, I noticed I got hungry when I returned back to myself. In a way it made sense that it had at least some sort of cost and burned through most of the calories in my body.

I shrugged at Rose as best and I could.

"I'm a growing girl, gotta keep up my strength and all that." Rose threw her hands up in the air in defeat. As she dropped herself in the chair furthest from the walking headache that is me, and pulled out her phone, furiously tapping away. I turned my grin back to Carlisle and shook my red hair out of my face, it was irritating not having my hands.

"Look, I do not wish to resort to more severe methods, so please tell me what I want to know." Carlisle told me coldly. I smirked and tilted my head.

"Do you think you can hurt me like this? Scold me all you want, I'm not speaking without my lawyer." Carlisle turned in exasperation to Rose.

"Don't look at me I already gave up." She denied his silent plea and he walked towards the stairs with a heavy look.

"Alice, can you come here please." He called up to her. At a human pace, Alice descended the stairs and shot me an irritated look as she did.

"Oooh whatever did I do to earn the wrath of the pixies?" I asked, making her lip curl in a snarl.

"Alice!" Carlisle reprimanded, making the smallest Vampire cease her hateful stares.

"I know what you're going to ask and I'm not talking to her, she is giving me nothing but headaches. If she does indeed have Bella's power, then she's using it to block me as best as she can, I can't see more than fragments." Her face went slack momentarily and she nodded towards the door.

"Ask them. I'm going back to my room." As she rushed back up the stairs, the front door opened and Emmett and Jasper ran in.

"Bells!" Emmett rushed over and threw his arms around me. "I was so worried about you!" I relished in the easy affection that Emmett showered me with, even though they were positive I wasn't Bella.

"Awh, hugs are nice." I said happily into his shoulder. He seemed to suddenly remember that I wasn't who he thought I was and slowly pulled back with a hurt expression that gnawed at me. "Oh c'mon don't be like that." I told him reassuringly, though how I could reassure him of anything, I had no idea.

Carlisle rested a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him back from me. I rolled my eyes, fed up already of them treating me like I had some sort of Vampire killing disease. Watching them, it was easy to see how most of them felt. Carlisle was worried for his new daughter, Esme was the same but her heart was practically sewn onto her sleeve. Edward was creepy as ever and I'm pretty positive he was waiting at the top of the stairs to make a second attempt at talking to me at some point. Alice was thankfully in her room, the loathing that midget was exuding was palpable, I know I had stolen Bella's body but damn, she acted like I pissed on her corpse.

Rose was harder to read, she was somewhere between amusement, frustration and concern, though unless our talk in the cafe turned us into besties without me realising, I doubted the concern was for Bella. She was currently offering comfort to Emmett who was watching me with the most heartbreaking expression, I tried to avoid his eyes cause the guilt had escalated from "gnawing" to full blown bites. And lastly, Jasper. He was watching me from across the room coldly, he wasn't angry or hurt like the rest, there was a detachment in his expression like I was the cow about to be slaughtered and he, the butcher.

Usually I was pretty decent at reading a room, but Jasper was the hardest person to read, he switched from scant concern to trying to terrify me into talking at the drop of a hat. I wonder if his gift wasn't because he was so charismatic when he was alive, but because he was a bipolar little bitch.

I shot him a grin that only made him narrow his eyes at me further, but that only made my smile grow.

"Bella-" Carlisle began again before being interrupted by Jasper.

"She isn't Bella." Carlisle stopped and turned to the empath.

"I'm aware, however she isn't giving us another name, so for now it'll have to do." I watched them disinterestedly, they were just going over the same stuff again and again, and I wasn't saying anything more.

"Is she not talking?" He asked, with a sudden spark of interest as he stepped closer to me.

"She's being rather difficult." Carlisle mused, a touch embarrassed that he didn't know how to get me to talk.

"Let me try!" Emmett yelled out and bounced forwards, kneeling in front of me. "Okay Bells, come on you've gotta tell us what's happened. I promise no one's gonna hurt you and we'll help in any way we can!" He vowed enthusiastically, the determination shining on his face was adorable and made me smile softly at him.

"I wish I'd had a brother like you." I told him kindly, I do have- or is is did have, now?- a brother but he was a vicious little bastard. When we were young he got his kicks mocking me for every little thing, and when he grew up he claimed to have the right to judge my life and my choices when he wasn't even doing well. He always had something to say about my bright hair, he had called my tattoo's shit and reprimanded me for the scars I'd get when I finally "grew up" and took out my piercings.

If I'd grown up with a strong, fun, loving brother like Emmett, maybe things would have been different. He seemed a little unsure how to respond to my honesty and just watched me carefully, studying my face hard.

"How we didn't notice you weren't Bella is insane, your face is completely different. I don't think I've ever seen Bella grin or tease anyone." He said softly making me smirk at him and tilt my head.

"Yeah but I bet old Bella sucked at video games, I'll kick your ass." I told him and could practically see his face light up.

"Oh you are on lil' sis- Hey!" Rose had had enough and dragged him away by his ear.

"She's already distracted you from questioning her, I'm not going to let this go on any longer." I laughed as Emmett pouted but let himself be dragged across the room.

"Don't forget to collect your balls from her purse before we play, I don't want you sobbing like a bitch when I destroy you." I told him with a grin, his face lit up and before he could say anything Rose clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"Emmy, you aren't helping. Just ignore her." I pouted and sank back in the chair.

"You're no fun, Blondie." She gave me a cool stare before turning away and sitting with her husband.

Carlisle sighed deeply and sat against the arm of the chair. I grinned at him, feeling a touch triumphant. That's one vamp that didn't want to talk to me, two that aren't allowed and another two that have given up. Just Esme and Jasper left, but Esme wouldn't be a challenge she was far too devoted to Bella.

So I sat there smugly, waiting for my next opponent. I didn't have to wait very long, almost bored, Jasper slowly walked over and stopped a few inches away from walking into me, staring coldly at my face with his dim gold eyes.

"I think I can make her talk, but it'd probably be easier alone." Everyone looked at each other, silently asking if this was the right idea. Before anyone could say anything Edward stormed down the stairs and walked haughtily up to his brother, pushing Jasper away and taking a defensive position in front of me.

"Not happening! Jasper has the least control and we all know what he's done, if we leave him alone with her, he could kill her and there would be nothing we could do!" I winced at his yelling, my head still a little tender, but managed to talk just the same.

"Hey Jasper, I'll sell you like, a pint of my blood if you punch this asshat for me?" I offered, watching Jaspers face carefully. He looked furious and I watched the family tense and get ready to intervene.

Whilst his facial expression hadn't changed much, he was leaking rage and his eyes and faded to an inky black. In all fairness, I probably didn't need to offer him anything to floor his brother, but I did want it to be known that I didn't agree with Edward. Sure, I really, _really_ didn't want to be interrogated by a guy who survived and commanded newborn soldiers in the Southern Vampire Wars, but I wasn't in agreement. Jasper had managed to sit across from me whilst I was bleeding, without trying to lick my bloody head. Edward had caused me to harm myself more than once, and probably would have killed me in the garage.

Faster than my eyes could follow, Edward was suddenly grabbed and thrown far to the side, landing in a loud musical heap on top of his now mangled piano. I laughed and ignored the cold look that Jasper shot me as Edward picked himself out of the mess of wood and piano keys. He growled and sprinted towards Jasper, intending to tackle him. However I was still right next to Jasper, and was about to get caught in the crossfire. I tensed up, but just as Edward was about to slam into him, Jasper took a calm step forward and ducked just as he swung at him. He shot back up like a spring and lifted Edward by his jaw before slamming his head into the carpet, the wood underneath breaking with ease.

"Damn, that was a slam dunk." I whispered in slight awe, it was certainly something to see them in action. I wondered if my human brain could keep up with Vampire fighting if I took over a Vampire...here's hoping I don't have to find out.

Emmett guffawed at my statement and Rose seemed a little pleased at Jasper's actions, I remembered she and Edward bumped heads quite a lot throughout the books.

"The only one putting her in danger in is you. You keep making newborn mistakes, letting her hurt herself on you and now you're being blinded by your anger and you're nearly mowing her over. Want to see what happens to a human when you step on them?" Jasper must have shared a grisly memory, because Edward almost looked green and halted his struggles immediately. "And that's when someone had the free movement to get up, so calm the fuck down or take it the fuck outside."

"Language, Jasper." Esme chided on instinct alone, her eyes wide as she realised the entire ramifications of Edward knocking me down whilst he was angry.

Being in this world made me feel delicate as china, and I was far from that. I know full well I could take a beating and keep fighting, I could blot out pain to a point and get on with it. However, here, all I was reminded of was how human I was and that everyone around me could kill me by accident with almost no effort on their part.

"Sorry, Ma." Jasper responded after a pause, waiting for Edward to begin again. However the glittery son-of-a-bitch was keeping low, he had only half picked himself up before Jasper shared something gruesome sounding with him and had more or less traumatised him into staying down. I felt his gaze linger on me but I ignored him, Edward was going to end up being the death of me at some point.

Jasper turned back to his family with a patient stare.

"You guys can make the call, I'll only do it if you want me to." Before anyone could answer, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs with a dark look painted across her impish face.

"Jazz, don't." I watched with interest as Jasper's face tightened and he turned angrily towards his wife.

"Don't what, Alice? You being cryptic right now isn't helping, so either tell me what you mean or let me do what I have to." Alice looked hurt but as her eyes fell to me her glare intensified.

"You're ruining everything." She said venomously. I shrugged and shot her a smile.

"Whoops?" Alice bared her teeth at me and seemed about ready to jump over the banister and show everyone first hand what it looks like when a Vampire steps on a human.

Before any of that occurred, Rose stormed over to me and placed me behind her easily.

"Alice, you have been nothing but a brat all day. We need information and if Jasper's the only one that can help, then why are you stopping him?" She asked harshly, hands on her hips. Alice briefly faltered and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled and turned back on her expensive heel and flew upstairs.

"Of course it doesn't." Rose spat and folded her arms. I bounced closer to her in my chair and tried to lean against my saviour.

"My hero!" I exclaimed and made a stupid noise as I nearly fell on my face, only being stopped by Rose's arm. She looked at me coolly and I swear I almost saw a twitch of a smile before she walked back to her husband.

With the immediate teenage romance style drama out of the way, Carlisle turned back to Jasper expectantly.

"Will you hurt her?" I involuntarily tensed at the sudden question but tried not to let it show, they weren't gonna break me if I could help it.

"Not physically, no, if she bleeds again today I'll probably end up snapping at her." Carlisle gave me a hopeful look and closed the gap between himself and Jasper, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he passed him.

"Then as the patriarch of this coven, I will leave this to you. I imagine you've had a lot more experience with interrogation than I." He chuckled darkly and Jasper shot him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for trusting me." With a last look around most of his family, he waited for anymore of them to protest before picking up my chair easily and running out the door with me, scaring me half to death in the process.

I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, I refused to scream at the sudden treatment and thankfully I didn't have to wait long before it stopped. The chair legs were slammed into the ground as a flurry of orange-red leaves scattered around from Jaspers sudden entrance into a leafy forest glade.

"Damn, you need to learn how to treat a lady." I grumbled and shot him a half-arsed glare. He stood in front of me and said nothing. He looked as intimidating as I originally imagined a Vampire to be, a chill crept down my spine and made goosebumps raise up along my arms. I kept myself steady and continued to stare into his gold eyes, but the fear increased and my heart stuttered like I'd misjudged stairs in the dark and taken that extra step into nothingness. My forehead felt clammy and my breathing was quickening, the fear was starting to suffocate me, it was making its way from 'a fright' into 'being terrified'.

I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him, this asshole was using his emo-mumbo-jumbo to turn me into a frightened mouse and I was not having it. My temper flared and that was just enough for me to gather my senses and take a deep breath.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEN~ THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE THAT'S AMORE!" Jasper blanched and stared at me like I'd grown another head as I started singing, badly. He took a step back to get away from my loud and off-key voice, I grinned as the feeling of fear started to evaporate.

"OH YOU CAN'T HURRY LOVE! NO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT, SHE SAID LOVE DON'T COME EASEHHH~ NO, IT'S A GAME OF GIVE AND TAKE!" Who doesn't love a bit of Phil Collins? Apparently Jasper.

Said uncultured Vampire clamped a hand over my mouth to shut me up, of course I responded maturely by licking his hand and continuing my singing in the form of incessant humming. Jasper was starting to look annoyed as I began gyrating my shoulders and snapping my neck along to my own music. He could only deal with being drooled on for so long before he snatched back his hand and wiped it on his jeans in disgust.

"IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASEEEEE~ CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITEEEE~"

"Would you please give it a rest before I-" I don't like threats.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEE~ I'M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPATHY-"

"Okay, what do I have to give you to shut you up?" Ahh, we had devolved from threats to bargaining. Already this whole intimidate me into spilling my guts was falling on its ass. I pondered for a moment before saying anything.

" **MAMAAAAAAAA~** JUST KILLED A MAAAAAAN~, PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULL MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAD!" Jasper put his hands over his ears and glared hatefully at me.

"You missed two lines." He said when I took a moment to catch my breath. I grinned at him and finally stopped singing.

"I know but that's one of my favourite parts!" I reasoned. "Besides, it got you to cut that emotional manipulation you were pulling." He raised an eyebrow at me and bent closer to my level.

"Oh, you know about that too, do you?" I grinned, knowing I hadn't revealed anything dire but resolved to try and keep tighter lipped in the future.

"I know lots of things, I am an avid google-er." I told him proudly.

I appeared to have mind fucked Jasper somewhat, he let out an exasperated sigh and stood straight.

"I'll make this simple, either you talk or I'm going to start 'emotionally manipulating' you, in ways you really won't like." And we're back to the threats.

"First you want me to shut up, now you want me to talk. Make up your mind, you bipolar bastard." Jasper looked unimpressed at my insult and folded his arms, staring intensely at me the entire time. I grinned but it didn't last for long as the most unique bundle of emotions were forced into me. Grief and misery like nothing I had felt before, and a unique sensitivity that was making the ropes around my arms hurt. There was a panicked fear infecting me and making my chest heave, my eyes wildly scanning the area for threats or escape routes.

"What do you think? I call this my Kamikaze Cocktail, you can guess why." He taunted and watched me with detached boredom. The emotions piled on top of each other, not quite melding well, yet still more were added. Humiliation, dread, frustration, disappointment, anxiety, helplessness... On and on it continued, until I was a gasping mess on the chair, quivering fiercely against the ropes digging into me.

I wanted to flee, to hide, to fight, to cry, to beg, to die. Anything to make it stop.

Jasper gave me an emotionless look and squatted in front of me, he suddenly grabbed my sweaty hand and the shock of it nearly made me scream. The intensity of the emotions were driving me insane and I couldn't form a coherent thought, Jasper's grip wouldn't have been painful in any other situation. Now, though? It burned me, it made me twist and squirm, hot tears mingling with the excessive sweat running down my face.

But I wouldn't lose.

Clenching my chattering teeth, I worked hard to wriggle my own feelings past the ones he was slamming into my chest, and was rewarded with a brief touch of my righteous anger. Narrowing my eyes into a glare was practically impossible with the misery and fear coursing though me, but I did it.

Jasper's cold stare slipped and he studied my face, trying to see what had changed.

"Feel like talking?" He tested, trying for a smile, but it looked forced. His confidence had been knocked and that was all the wiggle room I needed.

Like my own feelings were his kryptonite, the ugly snarl on my face grew as my emotions fought back. The best imagery I could conjure was to act like this was a fight. I sent my feelings to attack his forced ones, my joy battled his disappointment, my humour took arms against his sadness and grief, my infallible confidence warred with everything that crossed its path. They were my last line defence in the everyday world and on this emotional battlefield, they were all I had.

It wasn't intimidating in the slightest, but there was a low growl leaking from between my bared teeth, though Jasper obviously wasn't afraid of me. He tried for that shocked pain again and grabbed my other hand, but this time I was prepared and tensed my arm. My rage exploded inside me and I roared into his face like some feral beast, the tenuous thread we shared as he fed me feelings, snapped.

His manipulations evaporated and I felt like myself again. Slumping forward in my chair, I gasped into my sweat soaked blouse and relished in the sudden freedom from his torture. I was dizzy and coated in a thin sheen of sweat like I'd just completed a triathlon. Opening a blurry eye, I lifted my head and gave Jasper a feeble smirk.

"Got another one in ya?" I panted out, making his face morph from bewilderment to rage.

"You think you can go again?" I don't think he meant to continue my innuendo but I snorted weakly.

"Baby, I can go all night." I laughed breathlessly and relished in my joy heartily, knowing that it was my literal shield right now and it was about to get tested again.

Jasper didn't disappoint, and soon my body was being assaulted with that cocktail of monstrous emotions that sent me shaking once more. This time though, I knew it could be defeated and how. I reached deep inside and dragged out every good memory and feeling I could snatch out of the infestation of negative feelings, threatening to over take me.

That first cup of good coffee in the morning. Peanut butter cups. Wonderful kisses. The first cigarette of the day. The excitement of roller coasters. Finally reaching an orgasm. The smell of oil. Pride in something I'd made. Puppies. Kittens. Cows. Storms watched from the comfort of blankets. The satisfaction of a well-aimed punch. The love I felt for my friends and family.

Jasper couldn't keep up and every sensation summoned a new memory, nudging the depressing ones he dragged to the surface back in that bottle I always shoved them in. He growled in frustration and released his hold on me again, shoving himself off the floor and away from me.

The second time had been infinitely easier, I wasn't nearly as worn out as before though I was definitely feeling emotionally drained. I also didn't cry this time, which is always a victory regardless of the situation. Unfortunately the strain still made me sweat and I felt gross, it looked like I was bleeding underneath my blouse from all the dark red patches.

Just as I was feeling good again, Jasper dashed back to me, roughly grabbing my wrists and suddenly threw everything he had at me. My head flew back and my body tensed as I practically vibrated in my seat. I was drowning in negativity once more and I was struggling to physically catch my breath, my mouth wide in a silent scream.

The demotivation was strong and for a moment I floundered uselessly against the torrent of self-loathing, embarrassment, rejection, doubt, guilt and abandonment. There was a screaming terror that he was trying to instil deep inside me but I gnashed my teeth together and fought back with every positive emotion I could remember. My stubborn will shone through, and Jasper was forced to release his hold on me as his powers became useless once more.

He stopped manipulating me and stormed off to sit under a tree as he contemplated his next move. I took that time to take some deep breaths to stop the shaking and chanted to myself.

"Goose-frah-brah, Woo-saa, Ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang..." My eyes were closed but I was pretty sure I heard Jasper hit the tree, though if it was the back of his head or his fist I couldn't tell. I kept up my hopefully frustrating breathing exercises and tried to relax. I felt like the worst part was over and I was mostly out of the clear as far as his emotional manipulation went. Who knows, maybe he'd switch it up and break my leg?

I probably should have been more scared, but I've never been the one to let fear rule me. The daredevil in me had relished this constant adrenaline rush since I'd woken up here, and I was only going to worsen my own situation by being uncooperative and evasive. However, what would happen if I did give them all the answers I could? Sure, I couldn't say for sure where Bella actually went, but I could answer so many and fuck up so much. I can live with upsetting a few fictional characters, but could I let myself destroy their world?

I knew I couldn't so for Jasper's sake, for the Cullen's, Charlie and Scruff, I wouldn't give in no matter what he did. I would find a way to make it through because I had to, for both our sakes. Let the moody bastard break my bones, let him send all that negativity my way, let him hurt me if he must. There was nothing Jasper Hale could do to make me break.

As if he had heard my declaration, Jasper's head snapped up to me and he started looking me over as a slow smile crept across his face. Any girl will tell you that feeling when a guy is checking them out, it's like someone is judging you and you never agreed to let them. I felt that oh so familiar haughty irritation build up as he looked me over thoughtfully, like I was something on display for him alone.

"What? Like what you see, you glittery bitch?" The way I tried to turn my body away from him made him grin hard, his eyes bored into mine, making me somewhat uncomfortable and somewhat entranced.

"Yeah, I think I do."

What.

* * *

 **Okay then, so I have a few things I wanted to touch on here:**

 **Firstly, Jasper was pointed out to me in the last chapter for being OOC and I completely agree, my characterisation isn't perfect by any stretch. Sadly, there isn't as much Jasper to work with from the popular media for me to accurately know how he'd have reacted to certain situations, so a lot of it is guesswork. The previous interaction between Alice and Jasper wasn't quite what I wanted to be and I do plan on rewriting that at some point, however I wanted to showcase Jasper's increasing frustration for shit going haywire and Alice being evasive (for reasons later explained) and angry. This story isn't really intended for Alice or Edward fans, both of their characters will be somewhat fucked with for the purpose of the story and I in no way claim to accurately portray either. I mean, I hope that doesn't upset anyone, but I can dig it if it's not your bag.**

 **I also received a complaint about the forced romance, this fic is nowhere near romance yet. Right now every character is running on adrenaline and the closest we really have up to this point is Bella being attracted to pretty much all of them, but this isn't a Cullen harem, sadly. I was also told that Jasper was super creepy and that is exactly what I wanted, he isn't no Jasper the friendly Vamp. Ahh, that made me laugh way too hard.**

 **Onto my thoughts on this chapter. I like Rose, I do, bitchy girls like her are super cool half the time. (Love your local bitch, kids) Bella and Rose don't get along in canon because she doesn't like that Bella would give everything up for a guy essentially. Though there's that whole "jealous of Edward's attention being caught" thing, I honestly thought that sounded kinda dumb. To me I feel more like Rose wouldn't like how much of a pushover Bella is and how she'll apologise for breathing. My OC is more or less Bella's opposite and has expressed no interest in being a vampire thus far, so Rose and my OC will end up being pretty close.**

 **And finally, the torture scene. Oh boy, the next one's gonna be much harder to talk about, but for now let's get back to this chapter's. This is the scene that got a complete rewrite, I took some extreme liberties with Jasper's powers so I toned it down and made it more to suit what he could actually do as opposed to my idea of a fun torture scene. Like his reactions to situations, his powers aren't ever fully explored and coming from a man that survived wars, you know he'd have thought of plenty of ways to use it to his advantage. This was my take on one of those ways, stacking negative motion on top of negative emotion until they snap. However, thanks in part to Bella's shield, Jasper's gift isn't anywhere near as effective as it should be (I never got why it didn't work altogether, but ok.), so my OC was able to throw it off by countering with her own strong feelings. I doubt Jasper's Pathokinesis is infallible and could be thrown off with enough will, which my Bella has been able to do already but not on this level.**

 **Right! All that is done, shit that is a lot of Authors notes. My bad. I sincerely hope no one thinks this is me complaining, I just really wanted everyone that reads this to know where I'm coming from when I write.**

 **Alright, so the next chapter will be the first slightly smutty scene, and my OC will finally get a Goddamn name so I can stop calling her my OC/Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The response the the last chapter was amazing, I honestly expected people to have one or two issues with it, let's hope I get a similar reaction from this one. So the first scene is a touch smutty, but only a little. I was thinking about putting a warning before it but honestly, it's rated M already, I shan't mollycoddle you. Again, thanks for reading guys, just taking the time to read this is awesome enough but the reviews, favourites and over 50 follows have been literally incredible. If you have any questions, please review or PM me, I get back to everyone that asks me something.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I'd have probably added at least one Buffy to off all the annoying characters. I'd also have given Jake a shirt, like calm down, brah. Oh yeah, I also don't own X-men. That's probably for the best.**

Chapter Five

I think my hearing must have gone with the bombardment of emotions. The man that had spent about 90% of the day hunting me down and interrogating me, "liked what he saw"? I'm sorry, what?!

Jasper noticed my slack jawed expression and chuckled fondly, he pushed himself off the dirt, slowly making his way over to me. Gently, he pulled my matted hair out of my face and smiled softly at me. The change in demeanour should have been more worrying but it sent a little spark of giddiness through me nonetheless.

Jasper must have felt that little thrill that gripped my stomach, his smile widened and his finger traced along my jawline, giving me goosebumps.

"So you can fight back against negative emotions? Then perhaps something on the other end of the spectrum will work." I was stuck trying to decipher his words, and the sudden roll of pleasure in my stomach took me by complete surprise. I gasped and blushed hotly in embarrassment.

As soon as the pleasure subsided I glared at him and wrenched my jaw out of his delicate grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled, enraged. Jasper's smirk faltered but he held my gaze.

"If you can fight off emotions you don't want to feel, then how about emotions you like?" A sudden laugh bubbled inside me and I smothered my forced giggles as hard as I could, batting it back with my anger. It was barely effective though, it was as if the false emotion he sent my way mingled with my own natural humour until I could barely differentiate the two.

Jasper's happy smile was making mine grow and my chest was vibrating with suppressed laughter. I remembered my resolve to be strong and took a deep breath through my nose, fighting back the joy he had infected me with. It was already a lot harder than fighting off his negative feelings, and this was only with one emotion.

As soon as my mirth died, I took another steadying breath and glared at Jasper.

"I think you need to cut that shit out." I told him on instinct, but realised immediately that this had just more or less confirmed that his new method might work. He stood and walked behind me, wrapping his cold arms loosely around my neck, he gently rested his cheek against mine and I was bathed in a warm coating of mushy love.

My cheek automatically rubbed against his and I fought off the beaming smile that I would have given someone I adored. Jasper responded in kind and tightened his hold around me, making my heart soar with joy.

"Do you think you could tell me your name, Darlin'?" My mouth opened without my permission, ready to tell him everything he wanted to know about me.

It took literal force to close it and wrench my head away from his, I shrugged my shoulders to knock his arms away and leaned forward dredging up every heart breaking moment and bitter hatred I had felt.

The loneliness of my birth Mother's abandonment. The awkwardness of fitting in with a new family. The bitter loathing I carried with me for my blood-related brother and his treatment. The first taste of rejection from a crush. The heart wrenching pain from catching a cheater. The depression of being dumped. The frustration of loving a taken man. The loss of a loved one.

I sobbed into my chest as the memories that accompanied my feelings assaulted me and Jasper stilled behind me. He let go of me and knelt down in front of me, trying to catch a glimpse of my hidden face.

"That's not fair." He told me sadly and tried to brush away a tear. My heart was still torn with grief and I was in my own mini haze of self-inflicted emotional pain.

"It's never fair." I muttered depressingly between ugly sobs.

The stream of comforting love stopped and Jasper sighed heavily as he politely waited for me to calm down. I took some deep, shuddering breaths and awkwardly wiped my wet face on my shoulder. He watched me carefully and gently brushed the tears off my nose that I couldn't reach.

"You know I have to do this. If you won't talk, I have to make you. For my family, and for Bella." He told me steadily, I was struggling to battle back the torrent of sadness I had drowned myself in to blot out his love, but I nodded.

"I know," I lifted my head and stared him down fiercely as my misery waned. "And I have to fight back." Jasper smiled at me sadly.

"Then lets continue." I hardened my resolve and nodded again, my body already tensing in preparation of the next emotional onslaught.

Jasper seemed to ponder for a moment over how to best approach me but gently took my hands and stared deeply into my eyes. It took a moment before feelings sprouted inside me, it began with a fond affection and warm fuzziness that grew into a burning desire, making me hot and uncomfortable in my seat.

My brain was fumbling over how to best counter his latest attack and I was coming up short. In no time I was panting heavily and blushing brightly as unwanted thoughts and memories rose to the surface.

Fond caresses, teasing words, cheeky gropes, being playfully pinned against a wall...The feeling of a hot breath against my ear that promises pleasure, messy kisses mixed with moans, enticing nips against my jaw-

Scrunching my eyes tightly closed, I attempted to battle the euphoric feelings pooling in my stomach, I reached for my anger but that only fanned the fire he had built. As soft touches morphed into rough hair pulling, and ripping clothes. Flashes of angry sex and dirty fantasies assaulted me and I was crossing my legs tightly together in some vain attempt to hold myself together.

Jasper grinned as he saw the fight in me weaken. That did give me a renewed vigour but only fed my anger and made his forced lust mingle with my rage and worsen the whole debacle. I groaned, I meant it to sound enraged but halfway through it started to sound more whiny, making me throw my head back to stop seeing that smug assholes grin. My chin was roughly pulled back and it made me bite my lip to suppress my moan at just how good being touched felt, rough touches even more so.

"I think we have a winner. So, let's try again; tell me your name." Jasper demanded, as he did the lust was amped up, passion, longing, and a desperate craving were added into the mix.

Squirming in my seat gave me no relief and every emotion I tried to battle with only worsened it somehow. I was a blushing mess, breathing heavily and just trying to keep my thoughts coherent at this point. I managed to shake my head at his question but couldn't work my way around words.

The building pleasure in my lower stomach was concerning, I was steadily getting more worked up and my legs were stiffening against my bonds, it was like I was tensing my body before an orgasm. My clothes felt constricting and my half-lidded, hazy stare was making Jasper look triumphantly up at me from his comfortable crouch.

"Just your name, Darlin'. I'll make it stop if you do." A traitorous little corner of my heart begged for him to finish me off, not to end it. Annoyingly, Jasper picked up of this and leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "Or do you want me to make it better?"

My heart stuttered and I swear I didn't mean to, but I leaned my face against his, begging for affection. Jasper chuckled lightly in my ear and I whimpered.

"You want more don't you? What a little vixen you are...tell me your name and I'll give you what you want." My head had started to reason how meaningless my name was, what could he glean from something so small? There was a small part of me, crushed under the weight of my feelings, fighting as hard as it could and the only thing I could do was to bite my lip to keep my mouth shut. I was practically vibrating in my seat at this point, if I wasn't tied to the chair I'd have been trying to rip his clothes off.

Jasper pulled away from my ear to look at my eyes and grinned at my piss-poor attempt to hold my tongue by gnawing my lip.

"Careful now, don't want you to bleed whilst you're all helpless like that..." He delicately pulled my bottom lip free of its abuse with his thumb. My tongue was christened as Judas, as I ran the tip of it up the cold pad of his thumb.

Jasper's eyebrow rose and he rubbed his damp appendage across my lip.

"Does it feel good? Tell me." He demanded my lips brushed against his finger as I gasped, sending tingles all through me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, and nodded instinctively, as my mind started to basically turn to mush from the overwhelming sensations.

"Please..." I begged, though if I was pleading for him to stop or continue, I couldn't say. He chuckled again and cupped my face with both his hands.

"Only your name sweetheart, then I'll make it all better." His voice and his words made me squirm and pant harder, like a bitch in heat.

I hesitated as my remaining sanity tried to stop me from spilling my guts, reasoning that one secret would lead to another. More lust was piled on top of the already tenuous amount and I moaned through tightly closed lips, I knew I couldn't take much more, I was going to burst. Though if that meant cumming in my pants or having some sort of brain haemorrhage, I wasn't sure.

"All I need to do is give you one kiss and you'll cum for me." Jasper told me huskily as his face came closer, his lips only inches from mine. "So tell me your name." Thinking back, it made sense that there had to be a catalyst for me being able to orgasm through emotional manipulation, and one small, intimate act would be all it would take to send me over the edge.

My face leaned forward to close the gap of its own accord, Jasper smiled teasingly and pulled back just out of my reach.

"Ah, ah, give me your name first Darlin'." I groaned and tried to lean forward again, uncaring if the chair tilted and I landed flat on my face at this point. Jasper wasn't going to let me have my way and removed a hand from my cheek to steady the chair, keeping me just at arms length, his lips tantalisingly close to mine.

The lust inside me was growing into a frustrated itch that was sending me wild, I was struggling against my bonds and begging Jasper with my eyes as I kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Tell me." He whispered and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"Kuh-" I started and closed my mouth as soon as I did. I was snapping and on the verge telling him anything just so he'd give me the release I was dying for. Jasper's smile grew and he came that scant inch closer.

"Come on, you're so close..." I agreed completely, to both my orgasm and giving him my name.

The fight in me died altogether as jolts started assaulting the lower half of my body, and I knew I was only moments away from cumming. Jasper came nose to nose with me and spoke against my lips.

"Your name for a kiss." He bargained huskily.

"Kali-" I mumbled and closed the gap, kissing him deeply, my tongue was already hungrily coaxing his to play with mine. I moaned heavily into his mouth as I finally came.

The deep shudders racked my tense body and Jasper held the chair steady to stop me from knocking myself to the ground. He was hesitant to respond but returned my kiss, holding the back of my neck as I rode out my orgasm against his mouth.

"Ohhh...fuck..." I finally groaned against his lips as it ended.

Jasper broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling smugly.

"Kali... See, that wasn't so bad was it?" My head started catching up with reality and I quietly seethed at my weakness.

"Fuck!" I screamed at him and began struggling against the ropes, making the chair tilt ominously on the uneven dirt. Jasper reached out and steadied me.

"Don't you wish, _Kali?_ " He taunted. I had nothing more to say and turned my head as far away from him as I could and directed my fierce glare at a random tree, pretending I wasn't blushing.

Whilst I was annoyed that I had divulged my real name, I was more annoyed by his methods. I couldn't even think of it as rape-y because the worst he actually did was kiss me. I felt a hot blush spread across my face when I recalled in fact I'd just kissed him, isn't he a married man?! Huffing in irritation, I closed my eyes and resolved to just ignore him.

"Awh, you mad at me? Good. That'll teach you for tying me up to a tree and getting me drenched. Why did you even do that? Did you drop me in the bath or something?" I ignored him entirely and kept my face neutral, pretending he hadn't spoke at all. "Not talking at all now, eh Kali? That's fine, we're done for now anyway. Oh, but fairs fair." He disappeared for a moment, and my head whipped around to see what he was up to now. After a tense half a minute there was a blur in front of me and a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over my head and lap.

"Gyuh!?" I coughed out the water that had found its was inside my mouth and glared at Jasper hatefully, though I'm pretty sure the drowned cat look lessened the effect.

Jasper patted me condescendingly on the head and knelt down to my level.

"You were starting to smell, and now we're even." I bit my tongue to stop the tirade of insults but it wasn't necessary as the breath was suddenly knocked out of me as I was transported at incredible speeds again and found myself sitting inside the Cullen household's living room once more, next to a surprised Rose.

"Jasper! How'd it go bro, she alright?" I was busy shivering with cold and coughing back the air in my lungs, so I ignored Emmett's concerned voice as I tried to focus on not sounding like a dying car.

"Well, it wasn't easy. She put up a bit of a struggle but her name's Kali, I got that much out of her." The family of Vampires took in my bedraggled appearance, cold sweat and water clinging to my skin, my hair was a matted mess and a hot blush was lighting up my face. Still I preened slightly at the praise that this had at least been somewhat challenging for Jasper.

"...What did you do?" Emmett tentatively asked once he realised I was ignoring them altogether.

"You probably don't want to know, but Kali apparently doesn't want to talk anymore and I'm a little wiped."

Carlisle came to stand in front of me and frowned at my dishevelled appearance.

"Are you alright, Kali?" He asked me with honest concern. I couldn't help but give him a sideways glance and briefly nodded. He looked a little disturbed at my lack of response and straightened, pulling Jasper to the side and whispering to him in hushed tones.

Finally, Carlisle blanched and took a step away from Jasper.

"All that for a name?" He gave me a surprised look and I huffed lightly, feeling incredibly jumbled and not at all in the mood to play with the Vampires anymore.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't get more." Emmett shrugged off Rose's arm and came closer to me.

"You okay?" He asked me kindly, searching my face for discomfort. His kindness and the exhausting emotions made me tear up a little and I ducked my face to hide my gathering tears. There was no real reason for them, I was just drained and needed some time to myself.

Emmett growled and caught my attention, my head whipped back up but he was already stalking over to Jasper and had grabbed him by his collar, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"She isn't Bella, Em. You need to understand that." He defended as he stared him down.

"But that's still Bella's body! You could have hurt Bella, too! We don't know that you didn't!" Emmett yelled back as he got back in Jaspers face, gesturing to where I was still trussed up like a turkey in the middle of the room.

I watched with mild interest as the tears dried up, it felt nice to have Emmett defend me but at the same time I knew it was because I was in Bella, no other reason. I tried not to let it get to me, I was sure in a different time and place, Emmett and I would have gotten along well.

"And we don't know if she's even still alive!" Jasper blurted in anger, causing the room to drop to an eerie silence. I cringed and dropped my head in shame. He was 100% correct, even I had no idea if she was alive. I had a hopeful theory that maybe she was in my body at my house, probably horrified over my hair and piercings. Of course, unless I got home, I had no way to prove it.

Jasper sighed in exasperation and backed out of Emmett's face.

"Look, upsetting her was the only way I knew how to get her to talk, and it worked." My head shot up and I narrowed a glare at him. Lying asshole! Making me miserable me didn't work so you took advantage of your pretty face and mutant abilities to make me cum in my pants!

However enraged I was, I didn't say anything, mostly from the humiliation but also because I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Be-Uh, Kali? Would you like me to take you to change your clothes?" Esme asked me as she suddenly appeared at my shoulder, patting me down gently with a towel. Whilst I really did want out of my clothes, I knew the females would be keeping a close eye on me and I didn't want them to discover my incense tin, which I could still feel in the back pocket of my jeans. I was momentarily thankful they hadn't thought to search me.

Turning back to Esme I gave her a tight smile and said,

"I'd like to leave, please." My terse tone caught the attention of the vamps who were looking between themselves on what to say.

"I don't know if that's wise..." Carlisle started and I cut him off with a swift glare.

"After the shit you guys have put me through, I think I'd be safer if I left." In all fairness, it wasn't an untrue statement, they had literally put me through hell since I met them. Edward injuring me, Jasper scaring me and hunting me down, forcing me on the run. Rose karate chopping my head, and Jasper's bipolar torture.

I honestly can't say I've ever had a day like this, I was glad that it was almost over. Through the windows I could see the sky showing the first signs of darkening and held out a vain hope that tomorrow would be better.

I hadn't noticed that during my cloud gazing the Cullens had started to whisper in that annoying, super fast, mega cryptic manner. Assuming I was the topic of a conversation that I wasn't privy to, I let out a slow sigh and let my eyes drift close trying to ignore all the aches and pains that I had accumulated throughout the day.

"Alright then, Kali, we're very sorry but you cannot go home yet." I raised an eyebrow but stared down Carlisle with mild irritation.

"Oh?" I hadn't expected any less really, now I just had to figure out how to get out of here. I'd have to take over someone's body and my best bet would be to actually make it to the Quileute border.

But could I manage that along with tricking Vampires and leaving unnoticed? It was a big ask to be sure but there was only one way to find out if it worked.

"Fine, but I am not staying tied to this chair the entire weekend. I've needed to pee for the last half an hour at least." They seemed to remember that I was not an immortal Vampire that could sit in the same place for years as long as I was fed, and Esme made her way behind me and started untying me.

"Is that a good idea?" Rose tentatively asked, probably remembering what happened last time she had given me any leeway.

Esme hesitated and turned to Carlisle for confirmation that it was alright. The head of the Olympic coven nodded after only a slight pause and I was suddenly free. I couldn't help the smile and a content sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed my arms in a vain attempt to erase the markings of Esme's garden twine.

"Thank-" My gratitude was cut off by the short ring of a phone.

Emmett looked bemused but pulled his phone out his pocket and answered.

"Hello..? Oh, hey!...Yeah, I have no idea what happened to it either, just vanished earlier...I'll pass you over." He handed the phone to Jasper with a grin.

"Guess who?" He taunted playfully as Jasper snatched the phone from him.

Jasper was standing close enough for me to overhear most of the conversation, thankfully.

"Hey, fucker. How's it going?" Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose like he was preparing for a headache and monotonously replied.

"Hello Peter, What do you want, we're in the middle of something here." I could have probably heard Peter's snort from the other side of the room.

"Why the fuck do you think I'm calling, jackass, as always I'm here to fix your fuck ups and if you keep that girl at your house, she will die and so will a member of your coven." A tense silence fell over the room and everyone stilled.

Jasper gave me a look I couldn't read and walked away from me.

"Give me a full report." He commanded, suddenly all business. I took a hesitant step towards him intending to eavesdrop, but Jasper took another one forward without even turning around. I glared at his back and stormed up to him.

"I think deserve to know if I'm going to die!" I demanded angrily. Jasper turned to me and studied my determined face before he sighed and spoke to his friend.

"Say that again Peter, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Alright, ya'll listening? If you keep your human at your house tonight against her will, she will die. Somewhere along the way there's a chance that one of you will die but I couldn't say who, I think it's a case of whoever is the closest to whatever kills you. I can't tell you if its an accident or not but you need to get her out of that house, you listening bacon-bit? Go home." I grinned at the nickname and turned on my heel.

"Thank fuck for that. Laters!" I waved over my shoulder, ready to leave without another word to the speechless vamps. Of course I didn't even make it to the door before a hand on my shoulder halted me.

"Please wait a moment." Carlisle asked with a concerned tone. I rolled my eyes but let him lead me back into the middle of the room.

"I'm gonna need more details than that." Jasper finally asked as he watched me rejoin their band of merry undead.

"'Fraid I can't. I ain't your wife, Major, I don't got no crystal ball hidden in my Prada bag. All I know is if she stays there, she winds up dead and if she dies, it'll bring a whole shitstorm down on your coven. Ya'll gonna have to figure it out yourselves, but take her home now if you all want to survive the night." Jasper frowned but seemed agreeable.

"Well, you've never steered me wrong before, alright, I'll take her home. Can one of us stay with her or does she still die?" I stomped my foot and glared at Jasper, annoyed with how lackadaisical he was being about my possible death.

In all honesty, I was terrified when I heard I might die, probably from my escape plan, but at least I took one of them with me. Though I didn't wish death on any of them, if I died and it was their fault I would like to be able to take at least someone with me. I knew that this was my perfect excuse to leave, I just have to make sure that none of them came back to Bella's with me.

"No idea, but keep it to only one of you, else its just changing the location but not the end result." Jasper agreed that it made sense and I stood there lamenting my fate.

"Then I'll go, I'm probably the best equipped to keep an eye on her." I rolled my eyes and threw up my hands in defeat.

"Fine! I'm getting out of here before I get murdered. Jasper, either you get your ass in gear and drive me home or I'm stealing your car, too." Jasper quickly thanked Peter and hung up, he strode after me with a face full of irritation.

"You already messed up Edwards ignition _and_ the hood, touch mine and I'll eat you, bite-size." I looked thoroughly unimpressed and turned to the other Vampires.

"Does it have to be him?" Esme and Carlisle shared a look I couldn't decipher but Emmett and Rose looked pretty entertained that I was not getting my way.

"Jasper is right, he really is the best one to deal with whatever happens. I trust him implicitly." I saw Jasper preen under the praise and I could only roll my eyes and attempt for another exit.

"Yeah, cause he's only the Vampire I've knocked out the most amount of times." I drawled in a bored voice and gave them an amused look over my shoulder as I turned the handle and walked out into the night.

Almost immediately I had to wrap my arms around myself, it had started raining heavily at some point and a fierce wind was peeling the damp hair from my face and whipping it about. I grimaced and held myself tightly as I walked to the garage door.

As I took the last stair from the porch, a cool wind whipped around my shoulders and I suddenly had a heavy leather coat wrapped around me. I instantly snuggled into it and turned around to see Jasper looked bored.

"You're gonna get sick at this rate." I shrugged.

"It'd solve some of your problems, I'm sure." I opened the side door on the massive garage and lights automatically lit up the room as I entered, highlighting rows of expensive cars. "But, thanks anyway." I finished, not meeting his eyes. He couldn't be thoughtful enough to make up for the amount of a hassle he'd been but it was a start.

"Just make sure to give it back." He told me as he walked towards the back of the garage, where two black bikes were glistening in the white light.

My eyes lit up and I stepped closer, Jasper grabbed my shoulders and steered me away.

"Awh! But they're so shiny!" I whined as I reached towards them around Jaspers arms who was borderline carrying me to any vehicle with a roof.

"You're not touching my Ducati or my Harley, I will skin you." He lazily threatened as he dumped me next to a jeep, bigger than Bella's. "We're taking Emmett's Rubicon, it already needs a clean."

I huffed but pulled the handle as soon as Jasper turned keys that were still hanging from the car door.

"Fuck me, you're such a little bitch." I grumbled as I buckled up. He held his hand out expectantly.

"Coat." He demanded, making me scoff and pull it tighter round myself.

"You petty cunt. Get your own."

"It is mine. You wanna be rude, you can give it back." I grinned at his ultimatum and unbuckled my seatbelt before taking off, and throwing the jacket in his face.

"All yours then, sunshine." Bitch wants to be petty? Bitch don't even know petty!

Smiling easily I opened the door and began my walk home, Jasper watched me walk out into the rain and I made it a little way down the road until I heard the garage door raise and his car was behind me. I was freezing and soaked to the bone but I wasn't going lose this little test of wills.

"Kali! Get in the damn car!" He yelled over the heavy rain, as he rolled down the window. I grinned brightly at the heavy clouds and kept walking. "Seriously, you're gonna catch pneumonia!" I snorted and started rapping loudly.

"TWO TRAILER PARK GIRLS GO 'ROUND THE OUTSIDE, 'ROUND THE OUTSIDE, 'ROUND THE OUTSIDE! TWO TRAILER PARK GIRLS GO 'ROUND THE OUTSIDE 'ROUND THE OUTSIDE, 'ROUND THE OUTSIDE!" I saw Jasper face plant his wheel and groan at my ridiculous evasive tactics.

"I will give you the damn coat, just get back in the car, Kali!" He yelled at me, starting to look a bit pissed off.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, SHADY'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND! GUESS WHO'S BACK, GUESS WHO'S BACK. GUESS WHO'S BACK, GUESS WHO'S BACK NEHH NEHH NEHH!" I heard Jaspers growl and tried really hard not to laugh but the corners of my mouth were up turned and the rain was starting to feel warm, which probably wasn't a good sign.

"Would you quit singing fucking Eminem!?" He roared at me and I doubled over and started laughing, wiping the rain out of my eyes.

"I'VE CREATED A MONSTER, 'CAUSE NOBODY WANTS TA, SEE MARSHALL NO MORE, THEY WANT SHADY, I'M CHOPPED LIVER. WELL, IF YOU WANT SHADY, THIS IS WHAT I'LL GIVE YA A LITTLE BIT OF WEED MIXED WITH SOME HARD LIQ- _HEY_!" Jasper had gotten thoroughly fed up of my childish behaviour and had dashed out of the car and buckled me tightly in the passenger seat, before I could blink.

Once I caught my breath I turned to Jasper and grinned at him,

"What did you learn?" I asked teasingly, Jasper was gripping the wheel tightly, his hair was damp but nowhere near as drenched as mine, he also looked about two wrong words from drowning me in a puddle.

"That you will cut off your nose to spite your face? And it's not even your nose." I snorted and tweaked my borrowed nose.

"I cannot dispute either of these things. Now if you're quite done being a drama queen, could you please take me home? I am exhausted." To accentuate my point I fell against the window and closed my eyes, just waiting for this idiot to drive.

"You're unbelievable." Was the mumbled reply as he started the car again. I grinned against the glass.

"Damn right, I'm like a unicorn, you can't capture this essence, hunty." I gave a weak z snap and settled back against the car door.

When I heard nothing I briefly opened an eye to see what Jasper was doing and it was clear to see he looked fed up. I wanted to turn away but the more I studied him the more I could see how miserable he was, sure I was a pain in the ass but I hadn't caused all this, right? From what I could recall, Jasper couldn't even stand to be near Bella because of his blood lust, so why that changed for him when they kept saying I smelled the same was beyond me. It also didn't make any sense why he'd be this worked up over someone he didn't care about so much, I can't be the only thing making his life hell.

"You're upset." I stated simply and was rewarded with a surprised stare. "I'm sorry if it's because of me." I offered easily. Today had been a shit show and myself and Jasper were at the centre of it all, in some weird way I couldn't explain, he had grown on me.

It was different from the way I felt about, say, Emmett. I wanted Emmett to like me and I liked who he was, I had no reason to dislike him at all. Jasper on the other hand had ran me ragged all day, tortured me for information and made me unwillingly cum in my pants. I had every reason to hate him but it was like everytime I looked at him I begrudgingly accepted him. Like he was that friend in a group that only one person got on with and everyone else just tolerated, but eventually you found reasons to like them even if they hadn't done anything to change your opinion.

Maybe that's why I completely forgot my vow of silence? It was very confusing, but I was pretty positive he wasn't manipulating me into feeling this way about him.

"I'm not sad." He terse tone brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked rapidly at him as I came back into reality.

"If you say so." I shrugged and scooted down in my seat. He was quiet but I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not." He reaffirmed, though if it was for his benefit or mine, I wasn't sure.

"Okay then." I said with a hint of an amused smile. I saw his hands grip the wheel tighten for just a second and he tensed up before letting out a deep breath and acting like nothing happened.

We were nearing Bella's house and I was happy to sit in silence, but I could feel the emotions leaking off of Jasper, literally. He had shitty control over his ability when he was upset. It wasn't like the full force of when he was directing the magical crap at me, it was like whispers in the air. I could catch snatches of how he felt, confusion, anger, sadness, doubt, longing. It was all mixed up like a bag of skittles, I couldn't say why he felt this way but it was clear that there were definitely things on his mind.

He pulled up next to Edward's beaten up Volvo without me noticing, I was too busy trying to understand his emotions, and opened the passenger door for me faster than I could see. The Vampire speed thing was part cool and parts annoying.

"Come on, you need a shower." The minute he said that I remembered the wet clothes sticking to me and grimaced.

"Agreed." Stepping back out into the rain, he followed me around the house as I made for the hopefully still unlocked back door.

"So how did you get to town earlier? You left your car and you busted up Edwards." He asked as we passed the parked truck.

When I borrowed Scruff the cats body, I remembered how confused they were by my scent vanishing at the back door.

"You're fishing, Jasper, and I am in no mood for another interrogation, I am getting out of these wet clothes, drinking something piping hot and praying Bella's Dad has chilli peppers in the fridge." I told him as I tried to handle and did a mini fist pump that it was still unlocked. I pushed down the latch so it would lock behind me as I traipsed my wet behind inside.

"Peppers?" He asked stepping in after me, flicking on the light, and having the courtesy to wipe his feet, something I couldn't have given a damn about at that moment.

Now that most of my bravado had left me, my head felt stuffy and lethargic, I felt about 90lbs heavier, though that might have just been the amount of water clinging to my meagre clothes. There was a pretty decent chance I was going to come down with something because I was so stubborn and he was such a dick.

"Yes, chilli peppers, good way to stave off a cold." I told him absent mindedly as I opened the fridge. Of course Charlie wasn't cultured and Bella probably liked all her food the flavour of water, I found none and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 8. "What time do the shops around here close?"

Jasper looked momentarily stumped, in his defence he probably didn't actually need to go in the shops round here very often.

"Around now, I think?" He guessed and I sighed and heavily fell into a dining chair.

"Any chance you want to save me the hassle of waking up with a cold tomorrow and running to the shop for me? I bet you could make it in time." He stared at me with a hint of suspicion and folded his arms.

"Probably." He agreed, though not to my request. I groaned and slumped across the table.

"Oh come on, do I look like I'm going anywhere right now? I'm spent, and there is no way I'd make it far. You'd get to see me cry like a little bitch when I eat raw chillies? It'll be fun." I offered cheekily.

For a moment I thought he was just going to ignore my request altogether, but with a light sigh he pushed himself off of the wall and made for the back door.

"If you aren't here when I get back I will find you and I _will_ make sure you can't run away again." He threatened over his shoulder as he vanished into the rain. I grinned and waved at thin air.

"He likes me." I decided and figured that this was the best time to take my shower, whilst I'd get some peace.

I wasn't lying about not making another break for it. They understood my basic plan that if I got to the border I'd be safe, so that idea seemed a little redundant at this point and I really couldn't hide there forever. As tenuous as it was, we'd reached some sort of understanding and I really, really couldn't be bothered to start the chase up again.

Dragging my soggy ass to the shower, I opted for maximum heat to help burn the chill from my bones and relieve some of the lingering ache. By all accounts I should have been hospitalised with the amount of crap I went through today, though most of the exhaustion stemmed from Jasper's interrogation. You'd think that I'd be afraid of him, and that might have been true if it wasn't for his second attempt at manipulating me into spilling my guts.

I felt the unwelcome curl of desire in the pit of my stomach, as I recalled what he'd done. It had been one of the surrealist, yet tamest sexual experience ever. I suddenly felt a little jealous of Alice, being coaxed into an orgasm from pulling at the emotional sense of pleasure until she was at the peak of euphoria, sounded like a pretty good deal. My hand fell to my lips as I recalled how it ended, then he just acted like I hadn't kissed him at all. I know he didn't let me do it because he wanted me, I had a feeling that an intimate act like that was the catalyst for me cumming in my pants and that he couldn't get me any more worked up emotionally.

I'm an X-men fan, dissecting the intricate details behind mutant abilities was something I'd been doing since the early 90's. So in actuality, this wasn't as unusual for my thought process as someone might think. How long would it take Rouge to kill someone by not letting go? Just how strong is the Phoenix Force? Is Scott Summers powerful enough to melt steel beams? Was there a link between X-men and 9/11? Important questions, I'm sure.

Rinsing the last of the suds from my body and trying not to be a weird pervert and stare at Bella naked, I stepped out into the steamy bathroom and wrapped a towel around myself before the hunt for PJ's, stepping over the pile of soaked clothes I planned to deal with in the morning when I didn't feel like I was about to drop.

I stopped myself before I left, I wasn't taking my chances of being defenceless, regardless of how much I trusted Jasper wasn't planning on hurting me right now. Turning back and peeling my jeans off the floor, I dug in my back pocket and brought out my tin and lighter, I popped open the lid and was pleased to see that my incense was dry. I gave the lighter a few tries and eventually was rewarded with a lick of flame.

As crummy as I felt, I guess the good news is that I definitely didn't have a concussion even though I'd suffered two head injuries throughout the day, I also had a cluster fuck of bruises from all the dumb shit that had gone on. I poked an invisible one on my thigh that I think I got from when Edward had forced me into his car.

Wincing, I stopped examining myself and rifled through Bella's draws for fresh underwear. Finally settling on a baggy grey shirt and some black PJ bottoms, I dressed and wrapped the towel around my hair until I could be bothered to do something about it. Tugging on some grey slippers and pocketing my tin and lighter, I lazily made my way downstairs and was accosted by the divine scent of chocolate in the air.

Sniffing it like a bloodhound on on the hunt, I followed my nose to the kitchen and found Jasper stirring a pot on the hob, a look of mild disgust on his face.

"Are you making me hot chocolate?" I asked in amazement. Jasper gave me a brief once over and nodded.

"So you don't get sick." He defended, much to my amusement. I grinned and walked over.

"Let me take over Cowboy, I think the smell might kill you. Thanks though, didn't think a Vampire would know how to make hot chocolate." I said gratefully and nudged him away from the stove taking the spoon out of his hand and inhaling deeply, the aroma of warm chocolate was godly, I'm sure you agree.

He gladly stepped out of the way and leaned against the dining table, next to a paper bag that led me to believe he had been successful in his errand.

"I still don't get how you knew we're Vamp-" I cut him of by pointing at him with the steaming wooden spoon.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more questions, if I have to put up with you here you're gonna need to give it a rest." He smirked and tilted his head playfully.

"But then you break and I get what I want." I smothered the pang of lust that ran through me and rested a hand on my hip, still gesturing the spoon at him like I was challenging him to a duel as I stared him down.

"Oh no, I don't break. I'll die before I let you win and what secrets can corpses tell?" His smirk widened and he pushed off the table and came so close I had to take a step back and bumped into the counter.

"Pretty sure you broke earlier, Kali." I tried not to let it get to me but I was sure I winced. He was right after all, my weak ass had given up my name because he got me all hot and bothered. Certainly not my proudest moment, to be sure.

"Pretty sure you just fucked with me until you got my name, and lets be honest you had to put me through some emotional hell before you resorted to cheap methods. So I wouldn't eat that cookie you feel like you earned, cause its all you're getting and you'll end up starving before I feed you any more secrets." I growled at him with a rage that I wasn't aware I was harbouring.

I can pull off scary/angry pretty easily but I felt some genuine bitterness at his small victory and I wasn't sure if it was from his methods or that he beat me at all. It was a little surprising I felt so strongly, and I relished the achievement of making him back up a step. He even looked a little guilty, his eyes fell to the floor and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I should apologise for that, huh? It was a spur of the moment decision and one I'm kind of regretting...So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what happened." I was mildly surprised by how little he had thought through his decision to arouse me into spilling. Weirdly, I almost thought that Alice would have known and done something if she was bothered but she hadn't followed us or gone further than telling Jasper not to do it, maybe she already knew?

"...I'm curious, when you tell your wife you kissed another woman, do you get to feel her agony too?" His guilty face shifted back into his detached, almost bored look and he gave me a purposeful look up and down.

"I'd hardly call you a woman." I raised an eyebrow and jabbed him in the chest with the wooden spoon.

"Don't assume me to be as young as this whelp, I'm older than you, in living years at least-" As soon as I finished reprimanding him I closed my eyes and groaned.

I was so tired that I was spilling secrets like they were cups of tea held by arthritic hands. Turning back to the stove I went back to stirring my hot chocolate and ignored the smug asshole behind me, it's not like I told him my social security number or anything, jackass.

"So Kali is older than 21? Good to know." I stiffened slightly but tried to ignore him, lest I spill anything else. Instead I made my way around the kitchen and pulled out a big mug from a cupboard and milk from the fridge.

I fixed myself a huge mug of hot chocolate with about half left in the pan that I left on the stove for now. Blanking Jasper, I cradled my mug and blew on it as I sat down.

"Are we back to the silent treatment, again?" My only reply was to take a deep drink and sigh in happiness. Jasper rolled his eyes and threw himself in the chair opposite me, trying to catch my gaze. I was just being annoying and let my stare drift over him like he was part of the furniture and continued drinking in silence.

The longer I was quiet the more impatient I could see him getting,

"Stop ignoring me, it's rude." Of course it is, which is why I was doing it, dumbass. It was fascinating to see that someone immortal was so impatient, he had a million questions that I could answer but wouldn't. Whereas I knew pretty much everything about him and his family and I only wanted to know what they were planning to do with me, but even if I did ask I doubt any of them had an actual idea. They were winging it as much as I was.

Just as Jaspers glare was starting to irritate me, the house phone rang. Glad for a reason to do anything else, I jumped out of the chair and hurried through to the living room the answer.

"Hello?" A smooth, teasing voice replied.

"Howdy Kit-Kat, can you put your babysitter on?" It was the man from earlier, Peter. How he got this number was a mystery to me but I was starting to like this guy.

"Do I have to, can I talk to you instead? The babysitter is mean and invited her boyfriend round and now they're banging in the shower." Peter laughed jovially and I heard another voice in the background laughing along.

"If you like, what do you want to talk about, Munch Bunch?" He offered amiably, he was officially my favourite Vampire so far. I started twisting the curly cord around my finger as I settled against the back of the sofa, reminding me of those long chats I had with friends as a teenager.

"Well girlfriend, the day I've had. First I give myself a sick dye job, then your brother and his brother kidnap me-" The light chuckles stopped abruptly and he cut me off.

"And how did you know we're brothers, Fancy Feast?" I snorted.

"Isn't that cat food? Damn, you're degrading me now, son. I thought we had something special." I heard the smile in his voice.

"You're fun, but you're dodging, did Jasper tell you?" I shrugged even though he couldn't see and repeated my earlier excuse.

"I'm a boss-ass Googler."

"That's the internet, right? The Mrs. doesn't let me use that anymore." I laughed and finally noticed Jasper standing at the kitchen door, looking like he was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Like a million mothers before me, I mouthed "Go" and turned my back to talk to my new bestie.

"I can't imagine why, you sound like a paragon of virtue." Peter chuckled again.

"Damn straight. I'm not gonna get any answers out of you either, am I?" I grinned.

"Were you even trying?"

"Nah, that's Jasper's job. I'm just here to offer mystical advice like a fairy god mother, but sexier. And probably using a 7ft sword instead of a wand. On a dirt bike. With guns. Oh, and fireworks!" He enthused much to my amusement. I was fighting off giggles as I spoke with him.

"Well shit, that sounds like a sweet job. If you aren't calling to join in the interrogation, I'm assuming you're here to give Jasper advice, oh, majestic military fairy." He snorted.

"That sounds more like Jasper, but I like! Yep, I'm calling from far away to advise you both on your next actions, think of me as plot progression if you like.

"Oddly specific."

"And coincidental, right? Anyway I only need to tell _you_ one thing; take the back door, not the front. It'll make sense eventually, I'm positive." He spoke very quietly, I think so that Jasper had a harder time to eavesdrop, and left me very confused. I wasn't planning anymore daring escapes, so why would I need to leave at all? Maybe Jasper was going to go all Predator on me again?

"Right, well thanks Mystic Meg, shall I put on Jizzface?" He laughed again and said please before I turned to Jasper, who hadn't left the doorway and was looking very contemplative.

"Jasper, Granny Pete wants to talk to you." I heard the laughter even without the phone being close to my ear. Jasper glared but took the phone from me, he shooed me away as I'd done to him I just grinned and went back in the kitchen to top up my hot chocolate.

Dutifully, I sat at the table and drank from my rapidly cooling mug. It was only a few minutes until Jasper came back and looked a little pensive. I watched him carefully as he sat down across from me again. I had no plans to talk to him and though I was curious to know what advice Peter had imparted, I wasn't planning on asking anytime soon.

The silence dragged on as I finished off my drink, as soon as I put down the mug on the table, Jasper straightened and looked me dead in the eye. I raised an eyebrow and waited for the carefully thought out question he seemed to be contemplating.

"Do you like books?" Both my eyebrows shot up and I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" I was too surprised to curse my lack of will power to keep my mouth shut.

"Books. What's...what's your favourite?" He hesitantly asked, seeming to be very unsure of his question. I studied him quietly, he seemed doubtful and a little embarrassed. I was pretty positive that this was what Peter had told him to say and I wondered if it was a way to try and get information about the book I was currently inhabiting.

Thankfully, I'm not that stupid.

"I don't have a favourite, I read a lot of books. I love comics and manga too." He seemed surprised I had answered but I was curious to see where this was going.

"Those are Japanese books, right?" I nodded in confirmation, a little pleased that he at least knew about them. "Alright, so what was the last thing you read?" It took me a moment to remember.

"Pretty sure I was reading the Mistborn Trilogy again, and I know I was reading X-men: Legacy, it's my favourite series, I love the art. What about you?" I amicably offered, resting my elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"The last thing I read was The History of Peloponnesian War by Thucydides, it's about the war between Athens and Sparta. Long, but fascinating. I've never heard of Mistborn, but I read some X-men once. Emmett went through a long phase of comics and some looked interesting." I perked up a little at the knowledge that he knew about my favourite topic and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Really? What did you read?" He looked a little confused by my attitude switch but dutifully thought about it and answered.

"Classic X-men, I read that in the mid 80's, so it was old." He seemed doubtful that I'd know the same ones he did. Little did he know the nerd in me was strong.

"I know it, Chris Claremont, right? He does some of their best works, Classic X-men was a reprint of some of their best loved arcs from the 70's and 60's, I adored the first time I read the Phoenix saga. I watched it when I was a kid in the 90's but nothing compared to reading it, it gave me chills for years when I was young and I'd talk about it whenever I could. Just don't mention any of the movies, they need to be hung, drawn and quartered for the abysmal portrayal and the repetitive 'oh look, we have the Phoenix!' What bullshit! I mean, come on?! Jean Grey wasn't just born with some hidden super power, she was just the optimal host and was also closest at the time to the Phoenix force. I mean, there was absolutely no mention of space, the M'Kraan Crystal, the Shi'ar Empire, The Spacejammers, Lilandra or D'ken. No! They just go straight to the Dark Phoenix, like she's a monster the minute she discovers her power!" I halted my tirade and felt a hot blush on my face, Jasper looked slightly amused, and a touch happy if that was at all possible for the miserable bastard.

I went to take another sip of my empty mug and put it down again, feeling a little stupid.

"You're pretty passionate about X-men, huh?" I nodded, avoiding eye contact and willing the blush from my cheeks.

"Ah, yeah, you could say that." He smiled almost kindly at me and leaned forward.

"It feels nice." He told me plainly, making me look at him.

"Wha..? Oh, you mean your Emo-mumbo-jumbo, right?" Jasper rolled his eyes but his smile stayed in place.

"My Pathokinesis, yes. I think if I had to pick a favourite emotion, it'd be enraged passion, it feels really good." He explained easily, leaving my mouth dry for some reason. He gave me a half smirk and pushed the paper bag across the table, closer to me. I had forgotten he'd even gone to the shop. "Anyway, you wanted chillies, right? I managed to find a shop still open and these were the hottest they had apparently."

"Thanks," I said as I tugged the bag closer and reached inside pulling out a styrofoam packet with four red Jalapeños. Pre-emptively, I stood and took the milk I had brought earlier from the fridge. Eating hot peppers was one of the methods that my birth Mother had used to stave off colds when I was a young, it worked but it made from some traumatic nursing.

Saying a quick prayer I bit into and chewed the the first Jalapeño, the crunchy fire lit up my mouth and my eyes immediately began streaming. It was disgusting, but I managed to swallow it and reached out for the milk. I chugged it until the burning dimmed slightly. Taking a huge gasping breath, I wiped my tears with my wrists (never wipe your eyes with your hands after touching a pepper), and grabbed a second.

It was a similar experience to the first, though my mouth was starting to feel numb and my face was practically glowing as red as my hair. Again, I grabbed the milk and drank as much as I could.

"Oh god that was fucking awful." I gasped out after I caught my breath, sniffing noisily.

"That looked borderline suicidal." Jasper finally said, after watching me with a look of concerned bewilderment. I nodded as I made for the sink to wash my hands and face, wiping my hands on the towel still around my head.

"That's an accurate description." After putting back the milk and remaining peppers, I sank back into my chair once more to Jaspers incessant staring. "Something on your mind?" He leaned back and gave me a small smile.

"Plenty, most of which I think you know." I raised an eyebrow but kept my smile.

"Oh, what's got ya blue that I don't know then?" He crossed his lean arms, closing off the topic before it was even brought up.

"Nothing that concerns you." The smile had gone but mine only grew.

"Oooh, touchy, touchy. I only asked, I didn't demand you to divulge secrets, no need to be such a pissy bitch about it." I sniffed to help clear my still runny nose and he winced at the noise, only making me do it louder.

"Give it a rest, that's disgusting." I grinned and rested my chin on my palm.

"Only human, baby. So if you don't want to talk about what's up, mind telling me why Peter called my phone instead of yours?" I knew he didn't have a phone on him earlier but I didn't want him to think I'd been rummaging through his pockets, though technically I had.

"Oh, that? My phone was on its last battery when I was coming to see you this morning, so I left it on charge. I didn't have time to grab it when I went after you when you took off in Edwards car, and it wasn't on the fireplace when I got back..." He stopped and frowned for a moment, I waited to see if he'd had some sort of epiphany. His eyes briefly narrowed and I leaned over and poked his granite arm, drawing his attention.

"What's on your mind, Frankenstein?" He waved away my concern and shook his head.

"It's nothing, just... coming to some conclusions I'm not happy about." I frowned lightly but said nothing.

It was common knowledge that Vampires in this world never forget anything after their change, and can remember details with perfect clarity. So that meant that someone had taken his phone, and someone in his family too. My first thought was Edward, more for being spiteful and impeding his hunt for me than for any real reason. I wasn't sure if Jasper was thinking along the same lines, I had only read about his family, he knew them. If anyone knew who did it then he'd be the better guesser between the two of us.

Jasper shook his head again to rid himself of his seemingly depressing thoughts and gave me a tight smile.

"Anyway, I'm sure it'll turn up, if not then I'll just get a new one." I couldn't help the almost fond eye roll.

"Just buy a phone at the drop of a hat, eh? Some of us over here are struggling to afford milk!" I lightly slammed my palm on the table to emphasise my point but kept my smile, Jasper couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Kind of what happens when you have a psychic wife that can play the stock market like a pro. The Cullens have too much money if you ask me, but Alice enjoys seeing how much she can amass, I think." Speaking of money reminded me of things I wanted to know.

"So, tell me some more about Bella, does she have a job? I know she's in school, I ran into some kid earlier that was talking about classes." Jasper seemed to ponder my question.

"I don't think so, Bella hasn't lived here all that long, though I remember Edward telling her that she didn't need to work, because he'd take care of her. I don't think that went over well." I snorted.

"Course not, Bella sounds like a saint. I assume she wanted to work hard and earn a meagre living for the rest of her days?" Jasper looked amused.

"Oh, and you don't want that?" I shrugged.

"Who does? I said she _wanted_ to, I don't know anybody that wants to spend their life working. Everyone wants to be rich and lounge about by a pool all day, Martini in hand, sun in the sky, fucking models and shit." He nodded along and his smile broadened.

"You have a point, I can't remember it all that well, but when I was alive I remember wanting more money for my family." I smiled a little softer, realising he had left so much behind when he had changed.

"See? Money maketh a man. So that means I'm probably going to have to get a job, be a bit of a hassle with the amount of people I don't know that Bella does." Jasper seemed to be studying me whilst I briefly mused if that diner had any places going, I was a decent waitress during college.

"I'll take care of you." My head swivelled around and stared at him with an open mouth.

"You'll wha?" He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet and waved it in my face.

"I'll take care of you, within reason of course." I shut my mouth and stared at him suspiciously.

"And just why would you do that?" He shrugged and put it back.

"Oh, there's a few reasons. The main one being that if your cover gets blown you're spiteful enough to take us all down with you." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Shit, you know me so well!" I finally agreed, giggling.

"Exactly, so for now I'll help you get by until this blows over."

My laughter died in my chest and I pulled the damp towel off my head, so I could hide my face as I dried my hair. Sadly, all it took was a brief curious look from Jasper before I sighed and told him what was on my mind.

"What if it never does? What if I'm stuck here forever?" I sounded whiny but I liked to think I had a lot to whine about. He frowned and rested his elbows on the table.

"I can't answer that, you won't tell me anything about you so you can't expect my help."

I huffed in irritation and draped the towel over the back of my chair, combing my fingers through my hair angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry that me being stuck in Bella's body is _sooo_ inconvenient for _you_." I turned my glare to the sink, fed up of seeing his stupid face. Jasper sighed heavily.

"You're so sensitive-" I pinned him with an incredulous glare.

"Are you _really_ calling me sensitive? You've flipped your shit at me dozens of times today!" I yelled slamming my palm down on the table hard.

Jasper glared and sat a little straighter.

"Just what the fuck did you expect?! You give Edward some cock and bull story about loosing your memory, then you're stupid enough to fix Bella's car, proving you're not Bella at all and when confronted you run away! What, did you think I was going to politely ask you 'what's going on?'" I growled at him and scrunched my face up in an ugly scowl.

"Why the fuck couldn't you?! You don't know me, I get that, but why couldn't you have been nicer to me, been more fucking patient? You chased me and forced me to-" I cut myself off and shook my head angrily. "The fact of the matter is; you acted like a complete twat and started this whole mess!" Jaspers palms were flat on the table and his nails were slowly digging new rivets into the wood.

"I started it?! How fucking dumb are you? YOU started this when YOU got 'stuck in her body', I'm protecting my coven, my wife, from whatever the fuck you are! Alice hasn't been able to have a coherent vision about you since this started, you've managed to send Edward into a frenzy, and you've upset my entire family!" I scowled at him and shoved myself away from the table.

"Oh, fuck you! I didn't intend to do this shit, it was a fucking accident and if I had a way to reverse it I sure would have done it by now, just to get away from your bi-polar ass! Your family's upset?! So what! Mine could think I'm dead or I've been kidnapped for all I know! Ever since I woke up here it's been assault after assault, after assault. I have Edward pulling his scary strong vampire shit as soon as he wakes me up, then you and Emmett cornered me in here! Edward injures me AGAIN and then nearly kills me in your fucking garage, I go home feeling like shit and you turn up and start hunting me down! WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE GIVEN YOU ANY ANSWERS AFTER ALL THAT?!" I screamed at him as I stood.

Jasper was not quelled by my outburst, in fact it only seemed to worsen his. He shoved himself roughly away from the table, making it screech across the tiled floor towards me, and stood heatedly.

"Boo-hoo, you brought this down on yourself!" I growled and slammed my fists on the table, ignoring the jolt of pain from the battering they had taken today.

"I thought we just fucking established that I didn't intend for any of this shit to happen!? Or are you deaf as well as a fucking pervert!?" My sudden accusation made his eyes fly wide open and his eyebrows vanish underneath all that girly hair.

"What?!" I shoved the tabled back towards him, meaning to right it more than hit him, but either would be fine.

"You heard, ass-clown! Oh, 'I can't get you miserable enough to talk so let me force you to orgasm'!" I mimicked in a droll voice. Jasper scoffed and pointed at me.

"I think you'll find you were the one who kissed me! I gave you two choices, make it stop or make it end, not my fault you wanted the latter." He folded his arms and turned away from me, I caught a glimpse of just how dark his eyes had turned the minute this started to get heated.

Okay, so he wasn't wrong. I _may_ have kissed him, but when he told me that was how he could make me cum I couldn't help myself. I tried, really tried, but I guess I had a breaking point. Maybe it was an accumulation of the onslaught of shitty emotions he had put me through and the ones that I had to endure just to escape his power, but I had lost my fight. In a way I was ashamed of myself, I also felt a little exposed like I'd been caught with my pants down, which I guess wasn't too far off the truth.

Regardless, this dick-hat had put me in that position in the first place, it's not like I tried anything before that. Maybe some light flirting, but who can blame me? I flirt with anything that stands still long enough...I would have added "and has a pulse" but I guess in this case, that didn't matter.

"It was still the wrong thing to do." I finally told him, making him huff in frustration.

"What would you have suggested? We lock you up and starve you out? Beat you it out of you? Kill you? The only ability that works at all on you right now is mine, the way I did it didn't cause you any lasting damage, and believe me I can. In fact, you got the better end of the deal. So I get that it wasn't the most sportsmanlike way to get you to talk, but I was running low on options and you're as stubborn as a bull." He argued and crossed the room to lean against the sink and try to calm down.

"And Alice was all good with that, was she? If I recall she stopped you before we left and asked you not to go." He face darkened again and he pinned me with a cold look, making me think I probably should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Do not bring my Wife into this." He closed the topic, I suppressed the shudder that was rolling down my spine from his dark tone and jammed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, why not? Is it cause I'm right? That you fucked up?" I questioned taking a step closer into his personal space.

For the moment, Jasper said nothing, he watched me with the same detached look he'd been giving me half the day before taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the counter. Standing in front of me, he looked down his nose (both figuratively and literally) at me and I caught the twitching of his fingers by his side, as if he was fighting the urge to strangle me. Still, I held my ground and glared up at him from my meagre 5"4 height.

"You let me kiss you, you told me what would happen if I did and you gave me that option. Don't you dare put all this blame on me, you're 100 times stronger and faster than me, not taking into account that I was tied to a chair, you could have stopped it at any point. But. You. Didn't." I accused, bravely jabbing a finger into his solid chest with every word.

Jasper grabbed my wrist and yanked my arm away from him, keeping a light grip on it as he stared me down.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't break your arm, right now." My heart stuttered and I took a step back, wrenching my wrist out of his grip.

"So because I'm right, you're going to injure me? You're fucking psychotic." I accused as I backed up towards the kitchen door, leading into the hallway.

Jasper followed me, imitating my steps and stalking me with that predatory stare.

"That isn't an answer." I was starting to feel the frustration rise in me and took a step forward, refusing to be cowed by this man again.

"You want one? How about 'because you're gonna break _Bella's_ arm'? Or better yet, you fucking touch me and I'll do ten times worse to you!" I threatened, not quite sure how I'd even pull that off but I was determined to at this point. Jasper's face cracked into a feral grin.

"I'd love to see you try. Wanna play, Kali?" I barely registered the thrill his words sent to the pit of my stomach, I was a little preoccupied planning just how the fuck I was getting myself out of this mess. Jasper's shoulders were lowering as he bent into more of a crouch, ready to spring at me.

"What, gonna kill me? I'd love to hear how you plan on excusing that one to your family." I told him, trying to remind him that there would be consequences, even as I backed up again. "What was it Peter said, if I died you'd bring down a shitstorm? You'd have to explain why to your family, lie to Charlie and hide from the Wolves." My listing of all the issues he'd face gave him pause but I could see that he was already countering these arguments in his head.

"The family will understand, you already know far too much, and if I didn't kill you then the Volturi would." He reasoned as I let a hand briefly brush against my pocket, ready to grab my incense, but there was no way I could light it before he jumped on me. I had to think of a way to get some space.

"Can't even make it fair can you?" Jasper snorted.

"What, you think you deserve a fair fight? After all the crap you've pulled?" My brow furrowed in anger and I yelled back,

"You know what?! I think I fucking do! After all the shit _you_ put me through! I thought you wanted to play Jasper, where's the fun in ripping my throat out where I stand? Or are you worried you'll lose?"

My childish taunts worked and Jasper straightened and took a step back.

"You get 10 seconds-"

"30." I bargained.

"15." He bartered poorly, I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm human, I'd barely make it to the front door. 25." Jasper conceded and nodded briefly.

"25, 24, 23,-" All those years of hide and seek paid off and I sprinted into action, getting the hell out of that kitchen.

"Close your fucking eyes, jackass!" I yelled over my shoulder as I fled.

My head whipped around as I looked for the best way to gain some distance. I could run up to Bella's room, but he'd probably rip the doors off the hinges and I'd waste extra seconds climbing stairs. My eyes fell to the front door and as I reached towards it, the joking, heavily accented voice of Peter filled my mind.

 _"I only need to tell you one thing; take the back door, not the front. It'll make sense eventually, I'm positive."_

Hesitating, I snatched back my hand like it was on fire and tried to work out the safest way to the backdoor that would mean not walking right next to him. Behind me Jasper was stood in front of the kitchen door, with his back turned to me, counting down to my death. To the far right of him was my exit, but this wasn't the only way into the kitchen. Through the living room, there was a door to the kitchen that was right next to the back door.

"19, 18, 17-" My mind made up, I dived through the living room and jumped over the sofa like it was a hurdle. Reaching out, I grabbed the door frame and yanked myself through it, skidding to a halt in front of the backdoor. I didn't dare look behind me as I noisily unlocked it and dashed out into the rain, letting it slam shut behind me.

I suddenly realised that this wasn't the smartest place for me to attempt to use a lighter. I momentarily toyed with the idea of running down the street altogether, but that wouldn't give me much distance the second he caught up to me.

Turning back to Bella's garden, I considered diving under the picnic table, but the gaps between the wood would let the rain through. There was an old shed at the very bottom that looked like it was about to cave in, had no door and was stuffed to the brim with unused gardening tools and furniture. However, to the right of the shed was an old tree with a rope swing hanging off one of the lower branches.

I sprinted down the little path that was barely lit by the light coming from the kitchen window, and basically slammed into the tree to stop myself. I ignored the new pain in my collarbone and stepped onto the swing, reaching up to the branches, I pulled myself up with all this midgets might and draped myself across the branch like a sloth, clamping my thighs tightly around the thick wood.

As soon as I was in the air, the backdoor opened and Jasper slowly walked out. I pushed myself into a sitting position and fumbled my shaking hands into my pockets to grab my incense. The thick branches and leaves gave me some decent protection from the wind and rain but I still hunched my entire body over my lighter, the wooden end of my incense in my mouth as I lit it like it was a cigarette.

"Kali? Where, oh, where did you go?" Jasper asked thin air, sarcastically. Through the branches I could see his silhouette lazily making his way over to me.

It took me three attempts to light the incense and on the third I was rewarded with a lick of flame and a hand grabbing my foot. I jumped but managed to keep my mouth tightly closed around my incense as it caught fire. A rough tug made me fall out of the tree into the rock hard arms of Jasper, my tin and lighter falling to the ground.

"I win." He told me triumphantly, just as he spotted the smoking stick in my mouth.

"I don't fucking think so." I retorted as my vision dimmed and Jasper's face went slack.

Opening my eyes again, I felt like utter shit. I had the worst headache and I was still feeling terrified even if my heart couldn't beat out the frightened rhythm it had only moments ago. I reached out and picked up the now wet incense stick off the floor, and the tin and lighter that I had dropped when Jasper pulled me out the tree. I checked that everything was still dry and walked back inside with a relived sigh.

Thankfully, Jasper hadn't shut the door behind him and I was able to walk back into the kitchen.

"Fuuuuck me." I moaned as I fell into the chair Jasper had been sitting in before.

If that wasn't just a cluster fuck? Jasper went insane and seemed to have decided to kill me, I wasn't sure if he would have or if this was a scare tactic, but by God it felt like I was going to die. I took a deep breath that I didn't need and slumped back in the chair, staring up at the yellowing ceiling.

The more my fear quelled, the more my rage rose and I began to feel extremely angry about the whole thing. I was upset with how he'd treated me and telling me he was going to break my arm was fucking scary. Now though? It made me furious. Glancing down at his hands I balled them into fists and got a gory and spiteful idea.

Earlier Jasper had described me as the sort of person who would cut off my nose to spite my face, but how about cutting off my arm to spite a Vampire? I figured it was going to be agony and I'd probably need to gnaw it off because nothing was sharp enough around here. However, I was going to do it.

Let's see how he likes having his arm "broken".

Briefly inspecting my wet incense I came to conclusion that it was probably useless until it dried. Getting up, I hid it in a cupboard to dry out and pulled out another stick from my tin. To make it easier on myself, I pre-emptively lit the incense and held my breath, leaving it stuck in a plant pot on the living room windowsill with a mostly dead cactus. I made my way back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, placing Jaspers left arm palm down, on the hard wood.

I took a moment to study it, hesitating. It was littered with silvery scars, bite marks and tears where chunks of flesh had been torn off. Anyone else would be disfigured and disgusting, but Vampires could fix themselves easily here and I wasn't about to feel guilty for hurting him when I knew he'd be just fine. This was _my_ scare tactic for him.

Gathering my anger, I brought Jaspers left arm to my mouth and grabbed my fingers with my right so I couldn't wrench it away in fear. Growling like an animal, I ripped into the marble flesh of his wrist and screamed into the wound as I tore a chunk out of his arm, a metallic ripping sound filling the air. The pain was unusual, it felt like my nerves were wrapped in cotton wool and the agony didn't quite reach the receptors in my brain, but it definitely hurt. The sight of his grizzly arm was grossing me out, the flesh was already pulling itself together, like his skin and muscle was made of little worms, reaching out to each other and writhing gently.

The comparison to worms put me off having the mass of wriggling flesh anywhere near my mouth again, so instead I held on tighter to his hand and painfully twisted it round. The screeching sound like metal was making my ears protest, scrunching my eyes closed, I gave a war like cry and twisted the arm harder, eventually rewarded with a snap and an abrupt end to my wrist. I let out an exhausted breath and examined the hand.

Focusing on moving it, disgustingly, it still twitched. I pulled a face at it and dropped it on the table, far away from my wrist that it was already trying to move towards, inching across the surface like Thing from The Addams Family.

"Gross," I muttered and pushed myself away from the table, cradling my wounded stump leaking venom on the floor. I lifted the hem of Jasper's shirt to wrap it around my arm to stem the flow whilst I walked to the living room to switch back.

I strode over to the window and inhaled deeply from the white smoke curling in the air, my eyes fluttered closed and I opened them again lying on top of Jasper. Immediately I jumped off of him and righted my clothes. Grabbing the incense, I buried the lit end in the soil to put it out and put it and the lighter back in my tin that I'd left next to the plant, pocketing the lot.

To put some distance between myself and the unconscious Jasper, I went into the kitchen to make myself a much needed snack. There was a worrying pain in my chest, like heartburn, but worse. I had a massive headache too and a sudden desperate hunger confirmed that switching bodies burned practically all of the calories in this tiny body. Even borrowing little Scruff's body had made me ravenous, though not nearly as much as Jasper's did and sadly, I hadn't eaten since before I'd borrowed Rose's body.

I fished out the last orange from the fruit bowl and decided to save on cooking time by eating a tin of sweetcorn raw. As I reached up to the top shelf of the cupboard for the sweetcorn tin, my vision went completely wobbly, and I fell on my ass the tin narrowly missed landing on my foot by a scant inch. Huffing in irritation, I tried to work past the dizziness but it was disorientating and I ended up lying flat on the floor in defeat, my eyes already drifting closed.

All the energy from my body had suddenly vanished and I felt pathetically weak, I couldn't find the strength to get up off the floor. Groaning, tried to push myself up unsuccessfully a few more times before I gave up and felt myself drifting into an unwilling sleep. My breath was laboured and I could feel my heart slowing as I tried my hardest to fight it, but it was inevitable. My head was screaming that Jasper was going to be waking up any second, and then what would I do? I planned on acting smug and haughty to emphasise that I wasn't helpless but right now that's all I was.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard the kitchen door, opening a bleary eye I could barely focus on Jasper but I managed to catch his enraged expression before he went out of focus again and my head swam. I don't really remember much after that I was teetering in and out of consciousness, my head was a mess and I felt like he really had starved me out. My face felt wet and I wondered if I was crying or sweating, but I was so very cold.

Still I felt it, just a soft touch to my cheek but it gave me a reassuring feeling and I stopped fighting. I accepted what would come with a smile and my eyes finally closed.

* * *

 **Uh oh. As soon as I reveal her name she kicks the bucket, I'm a bit of a dick, eh?**

 **Anyway, introducing Kali! More about who she is will be revealed in later chapters but for now I can finally tell you what inspired her altogether. Kalika is the name of an Indian Goddess that people try to invoke by inhaling incense in hopes she will possess them. She's mostly depicted dancing on a bored looking Shiva and honestly that just gave me a sign for how funny this character could be.**

 **I wanna briefly touch on the smut scene, firstly, I hope you enjoyed, regardless of how tame it is. I tried to explain this through Kali's thought process a little but basically I figured that Jasper at the basest level had two options; negative emotions and positive ones. At first he tests the pleasure approach but can see it puts Kali on edge even if she didn't fight it off like all the others. So he eases her into it slightly by giving her joyful and loving emotions, which she counters with her own feelings of bitterness. Once that fails he tries again for the sexual approach, and I hope I gave enough reason why that one would be harder to fight off. When I thought about it, I considered all the types of feelings that merge with desire, angry sex, depressed "just hold me" sex, giggly fun sex... you can see where I'm going here. The actual orgasm itself is comparable to when you get so turned on just a brief touch sets you off, Jasper fanning those flames and letting her kiss him was the touch, though an extreme version of this example. There will be some thoughts from Jasper as to why he chose this route so I won't bother with that right now. I think I've kept you long enough.**

 **Next chapter will be where any nurse/doctor reading this will either be amused or angered by my poor medical knowledge.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter ended up being longer than I expected, but that's not really I bad thing I guess. I ended up cutting it off mid-scene, I guess that means you get stuck with a mini cliffhanger, enjoy that!**

 **I've just hit over 50 favourites and over 80 follows for this story, are we reading the same thing? This started out as just a bit of fun but I'm ecstatic at the love this is getting and I really hope I can live up to your kind words and quiet support.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would probably own a house too, seeing as I live in a flat in the middle of nowhere, we can assume I'm making no claims to owning anything but Kali. Oh, and for the sake of mentions, I also don't own Game of Thrones, Disney's Robin Hood, Hellsing, Grease, of Mice and Men...I make lots of references. My bad.**

Chapter Six

Jaspers POV

Kali was infuriating. I had absolutely no idea what I should do with her and it was driving me insane.

There was no real intention when I decided to go home with her, but I knew that it'd be stupid to let her out of our sight after the amount of trouble it took to pin down one puny human. Getting myself worked up to the point of attacking her definitely hadn't been part of whatever tenuous plan I had to keep an eye on her either, but here we are.

When she started talking about how upset she was, I was torn between pity and anger. Sure, I felt bad that she was probably right that this wasn't her fault, but that didn't change what had happened. What got me mad was if she was so damn innocent in all of this, then the amount of trouble she had caused was completely unnecessary. Though she was right to not trust so freely, yet she shouldn't have been so reckless...thinking about it all gave me a headache.

As we argued, I felt my anger rising and my mind was rapidly suggesting how best to deal with her. Nothing but her death swam before my eyes whilst I spoke, all the different ways I could kill her would solve all the problems in one go. I reasoned away all the backlash that would bring, both to myself and to Kali when she argued that Bella would be missed.

Bringing up the Wolves was the final straw, she just knew too much. It was one thing to know about Vampires but she knew about the Wolves, the treaty and that there was an invisible border that we couldn't tread past.

So I made up my mind to break her until she spilled her guts, then I'd kill her.

It didn't quite go as planned.

I probably shouldn't have hunted her at a human pace, if she made it passed Bella's house then I was planning on using Vampire speed to cut her off but I didn't expect her to make it far. It was adorable hearing her scramble over furniture and hiding behind wooden doors, her fear soaking the air.

Thinking about it, she reminded me of those animals that mimic traits of predators to scare off potential threats, but were actually harmless. She was a Milk Snake through and through, I remember them from my Pa's farm when I was still alive, it was always the pointless things that stuck and I had memories of shooing them away from my sisters and their vivid red colouring.

Milk Snakes looked almost identical to Coral Snakes, but were completely venom-less. That's what Kali was, just a Milk Snake. She could knock out a Vampire somehow and was even strong enough to move them, but she clearly had no way to fight me off when I was chasing her like this.

The idiot ran out into the rain and slammed the back door behind her, locking herself out. I rolled my eyes and turned the handle once I had counted down, the rain had gotten heavier and her scent basically evaporated in the air. It gave me pause just in case she pulled the disappearing act that she had earlier in practically the same spot. Listening over the tumultuous weather, I could make out the slightly meatier noise of her heartbeat over the thudding sound of the rain hitting the dirt.

"Kali? Where, oh, where did you go?" I taunted as my eyes fell to the tree at the end of the garden, did she honestly expect me to not notice such an obvious hiding place?

Grinning I tried to make sure she could see me walking towards the tree she was hiding in, I couldn't quite see her behind the leaves but she was crouched up on a branch and her arms seemed to be raised above her face. Closing the gap I walked across the garden and felt the grin threaten the split my cheeks, I did miss hunting humans sometimes. Especially when they deserved it.

"I win." I told her as she tumbled into my arms when I tugged her ankle free from the death grip she had locked onto the branch.

"I don't fucking think so." She told me through clenched teeth, there was something burning in her mouth and I could smell a sickly sweet smoke just as everything went dark.

The next thing I know I woke up underneath the window missing a hand, with a migraine like nothing I'd felt before as a Vampire. The sudden attack of internal and external pain made me take a minute or so to gather myself off the floor. I figured that wherever my hand was, Kali was going to be there too, probably using it as a back scratcher.

Enraged, I followed the trail of venom and ended up back in the kitchen, immediately I spotted Kali sprawled out in the middle of the floor, her pulse was slow and her breathing laboured. My first instinct was that I had done something to injure her or the stupid girl had hurt herself somehow tearing off my hand.

My knees gave way without my permission and I knelt by her head as her single open eye started to flutter. In reality this was perfect, she was dying, this would solve everything.

But I had so many questions, and now that my anger had left me I knew the Cullens would never trust me again if she died under my care regardless of how.

"Kali? What happened?" Her pulse was getting weaker and the colour had completely drained from her face. My head whipped around to see what could have possibly caused this and I found nothing. She wasn't bleeding anywhere and the only thing that seemed to be wrong was her heart slowing down and becoming weaker, but there was no physical cause. My brain flashed through the medical journals I had borrowed from Carlisle, Bradycardia was the first thing that came to mind but she had a regular pulse most of the time even if it had been elevated frequently today, could that have been it? Did I work her up to this?

Swallowing the venom gathering in my mouth, I turned back to her face, my hearing focused solely on the sound of her dying heart. She looked peaceful, quickly tuning into her emotions I felt her weak fear. It surprised me most of all when she started crying, her eyes leaking fat tears, her emotions were fragile as the rest of her body began to shut down.

In my 143 years of death and 162 years of existence, I had seen so many people die. So very many. I felt them go, every single one of them, all I had to do was be close enough and I could feel them pass away. But in all those years I had only seen a handful of peaceful deaths, and those had stuck around intensely. An old man in his bed, a mother succumbing to cancer, a child exhausted from his repeated surgeries...the acceptance they felt was eerily similar to Kali's, they cried, they were afraid, but they accepted death had come for them.

Wiping a warm tear from her cheek, I watched her lips twitch, attempting that Cheshire grin I'd become familiar with so quickly, and her head slumped to the side. The final tendrils of acceptance faded away as her emotions ceased to be.

That did it for me, gathering her up as carefully as I could with only one hand and one stump, I ran home faster than I had ever ran in my life.

The street lights illuminated the wet road home and I clutched her limp body close to me as I sped through the rain, praying that I didn't have to dodge any traffic right now because I was likely to plough through a car before I could change direction.

As soon as I skidded into the side path that led to the Cullen house, I roared into the night.

" **CARLISLE!** " My ability hypersensitive from my sudden panic, I felt Carlisle long before I could see him, he was joined by the entire family with Edward leading the charge. They skidded and changed direction as I sped past them to get Bella inside.

They saw the limp, dying girl in my arms and followed without pause.

"Jasper what happened?!" Carlisle roared over the wind and Edward's yelling. I could barely make either of them out but I tried to answer Carlisle.

"I don't know! She knocked me out and I found her like this!" I threw myself through the open front door and clutched her tightly to my chest as I swept the glass coffee table clear of Esme's decorative magazines and vases with my weeping stump.

I laid her down and immediately Carlisle was next to me barking orders.

"Edward, fetch all my equipment, Emmett, get towels and blankets, Rose, help me." Everyone sprang into action Alice and Esme trying to guide me into a chair but I couldn't let go of her hand. I could still feel that dim pulse and right now it seemed to be all that was tethering me to sanity, I felt like I'd howl and destroy things if I couldn't hear it. After the lengths I had been willing to go to snuff out that pulse, right now I _needed_ it. I wasn't sure if it was to check if she was still alive or if it were to prove that I'm not the monster I was showing myself to be.

"Jasper, sweetheart, let go. Carlisle's got her, let go." Esme crooned as she gently pried my fingers from their grip on Kali's wrist.

So I didn't hurt her, I let Esme pull me away and but refused to allow my wife to drag me too far from her side. Esme was talking again but I wasn't listening, my hearing was solely focused on Kali's heartbeat and I found it impossible to tear my eyes away from her face.

Faster than any team of world class Doctors could have assembled, the Cullen household had everything prepared. Carlisle was inspecting her at incredible speed, muttering under his breath to himself and occasionally barking an order at Rose who looked paler than usual as her hands fluttered over her, checking vitals. Edward handed them both gloves looking on in fear at Kali's near death-like state.

My head was roughly wrenched to the side and I was suddenly facing an enraged Emmett.

"What the fuck happened!?" I tried to shake myself out of whatever panicked state I was in and attempted to explain.

"She tried to run and I...I chased her and she knocked me out again...lost my hand- then found her like this." I gestured, stumbling over my lacklustre explanation. Emmett turned to Carlisle and tried to get an idea of what was wrong.

"Is she okay?" The fear he was radiating was making me worse and I worked hard to blot out the crazy emotions everyone was throwing off right now. They were only adding to mine.

Carlisle was still muttering to himself and barking orders, so Rose took it upon herself to answer him.

"It's not good, she's seems to be undergoing Congestive Heart Failure and there isn't any cause. Jasper, tell me again what happened, tell us everything." Rose demanded and pinned me with a glare, as she began pumping Kali's heart to encourage the arrhythmia to increase.

I hung my head and took a second to listen to how poor Kali's heart was getting, just as I was about to try explain again, her heart began stuttering.

"She's going into Sudden Cardiac Arrest, Rose, defibrillator, now!" Rose was already ahead of him, ripping open her baggy shirt and attaching stickers to her shoulders and under heart heart to get an accurate reading on the monitor. Carlisle was tilting back her head and checking her breathing passage and made sure her airway was clear before he took over from Rose and began pumping her heart. As Rose attached the last wire clip to the sticker, the monitor synced with her heart and they both turned to see how she was doing, her heart beat was barely there but it was still moving, though erratically.

Carlisle snapped a breathing mask around her face as Edward finished attaching all the tubes to the oxygen tank.

"Edward, prepare a nitro-drip and Thrombolytics." Dutifully Edward readied the drip from Carlisle's home kits as Rose flashed through the buttons on the defibrillator monitor to ready it for immediate use.

The machine made a high pitch noise that got higher as Rose charged the paddles.

"Are we clear?"

"Clear." Was Carlisle's response having checked her airways fully for blockages, readied her for defibrillation and had patted her chest dry from the rain with the towel Emmett had gotten.

"Charging, 200jls. Clear!" Kali's chest bounced as she was electrocuted.

"Everyone either get out or hold your breath, now!" Carlisle commanded as he attached the nitro-drip to her arm and covered it with a plaster quickly so the scent of blood didn't linger. Rose hooked the paddles back onto the stand and studied the monitor as she began compressions again.

Suddenly her face broke into a smile.

"We've got a pulse! It's steadying." Emmett grinned and tried to wrap his arms around Rose.

"Babe, watching you be a sexy nurse was sooo hot!" Rose beamed at him over her shoulder, her relief tempering her usual cool attitude. Carlisle fondly patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Rose, I can handle the rest." Nodding, Rose stepped away and fell into Emmett's arms with a sigh.

"That was intense." She mumbled into his shoulder before turned her attention to me with a deep frown. "Jasper, you need to tell us everything."

Now that Kali was out of immediate danger, I felt like everything caught up with me at once and slumped into the closest seat and rested my head on my good hand.

"I swear I don't know what happened, she knocked me out, and took my damn hand off!" I desperately explained, waving my stump in the air to emphasise my point.

"Where is it?" Emmett asked as he stepped closer to get a better look.

"Somewhere in Bella's kitchen, I found her like this and didn't have the time to look." Emmett nodded and clapped me on the shoulder as he passed me.

"I'll go get it, you guys figure out what happened." I thanked him with a tight smile that didn't meet my eyes and turned back to stare at Kali.

Carlisle was fussing around her and checking all her vital signs for any clue as to what was going on.

"Right, I'm going to need to take some blood, so I want everyone out. Rose take Jasper for a hunt, he needs it." I went to protest but I knew he was right and I felt like shit, maybe hunting would help clear my head. Plus I'd need a good meal in me after loosing my hand.

Rose nodded and dutifully dragged me out of the house, Edward was similarly pulled outside by Alice. My last view of Kali was Esme drying the rain from her and gently stroking the damp hair from her peaceful face.

"Jazzy-" Alice started but was cut off by a swift palm to her mouth from Rose.

"Not now, you go console Eddie, I've got him." I was grateful for her intervention, I don't think I could deal with my wife right now.

Rose latched tightly onto my arm and dragged me through the forest surrounding the house. I think she knew I needed to compose myself and we ran leisurely in a comfortable silence.

I was thankful for my adoptive twins perceptiveness and took the time to soak in the night air, there wouldn't be much in the way of prey around at this time but I was sure to scrounge up something small. Once we were far away from the house she let go of my arm and let me keep pace on my own.

It was only a few minutes before we both heard noises in the dark and smelled the unappetising scent of fox. I know Rose had fed earlier so she hung back whilst I made the kill. Snapping the neck so I didn't have to feel it suffer, I drained it quickly and sat looking at the starry sky with a line of blood dribbling down my chin. Gently, I lay the dead animal next to me and searched for the familiar constellations, letting the rain clear my head as the blood went to work rejuvenating me.

The thick clouds hid most of the stars but to Vampire eyes the little pinpricks of light could still be seen.

"Ursa major, Ursa minor, Cassiopeia, Andromeda, Perseus..." Rose reeled off as she joined me on the muddy ground, disregarding the state her clothes would be in when she stood. She leaned back on her palms and stared up with me for a while before lazily drifting her gaze to me.

I knew what she was waiting for and I was appreciative that she didn't push me like I knew the others would.

"I tried to kill her." Rose didn't move or seem to change her expression. I turned my gaze from the sky to my sister, searching her face for a reaction.

"It's not like you were the first to think about it." She excused with a bored shrug. I couldn't help but snort at her lackadaisical response and shook the hair out of my eyes.

"I think I'm the first of us to try, can't even use the excuse of blood lust. I just wanted to kill her." I told her quietly. Rose turned back to the sky and seemed to luxuriate in the rain for a moment before responding.

"So, what made you get to that point?" It took a minute for me to gather all my thoughts to explain myself.

"I was...I was angry. Angry and frustrated. I put her through some of the worst mental torture I can inflict with my gift, and she didn't break. It took methods that could put my marriage at risk, let alone my relationship with my family, just to get her name." Rose suddenly smirked and jabbed me in the chest.

"You made her orgasm, didn't you?" I let my curly bangs fall in front of my eyes to hide my shame, it really wasn't my proudest moment and I'm still not quite sure what brought it on. My second try to get her to open up to me wasn't something I would usually do but I knew how receptive females were to Vampires, throw in my gift and it had made for a useful interrogation technique.

Back when I was second in command of the Mexican coven, this was fine and Maria had enjoyed watching, demanding to take me afterwards. Now I had a wife and an obligation to her, I should have known better. My judgement had been poor the entire day, there had been better ways to capture her in hindsight and I shouldn't have betrayed the woman I married, like I had.

"How did you know?" I asked Rose quietly, concerned just who had discovered what I'd done.

"I was pretty close when you brought her back in, you drenched her to disperse the scent, right? It was a good plan but I could still just smell it on her when she came back. I don't know if anyone else did, they haven't said anything about it so I'm guessing it's just me." I tried to gauge her emotions, acceptance tinged with amusement.

"How come you aren't reprimanding me?" I asked giving her a curious look, she shrugged again and gave me a small smile.

"Because it's not my job to, you and Alice need to discuss that but I trust that you did what you had to. Plus, Alice has been acting like a brat all day and I'm probably the furthest person from her corner right now." I chuckled and shook my head in fond bemusement, trust Rose to not care either way if it didn't concern her.

"Wanna finish telling me why you gave her a heart attack?" Rose asked in a conversational voice, her face neutral.

"I didn't do that. At least, not intentionally." Sitting straighter I turned and tried to explain myself. "She was a little shit the entire journey home, tried to walk in the rain because I tried to take my coat back. I had a lot on my mind so once I got her back in the car I was a bit pissy with her, but we made it back alright and she talked me into going shop for her to get her some chillies so she didn't get a cold. It didn't take long and I started making her a hot chocolate the way Esme does it cause I didn't want her getting sick either. We ended up getting into it again after I asked her not to tell anyone about...about what I did- and then she ended up revealing that she was older than I was when I died. After that she refused to talk to me.

"Just as I was getting frustrated, Peter rang her home phone and they chatted for a little bit, he told her something but I couldn't hear what and he wouldn't tell me when I asked. Peter said that I needed to take my head out of my ass if I wanted to talk to her. He said the most important thing was to keep calm and when I told him I couldn't have a decent conversation with her without fucking it up, he told me to try talking to her about books." Rose's eyebrow lifted and she looked a little lost.

"Books. Seriously?" I nodded in agreement.

"That's pretty much what I said. He was right as ever the bastard. The last thing he told me was that I needed to be understanding and hung up. So, I did as he said and she went off on this explanation about X-men comics,- you remember the ones that Emmett was into back in the 80's? Anyway, she got real worked up and started going off on a rant about how bad the movies were and then got a little embarrassed about it, which was kinda sweet-" Rose smirked and I cut her off before she started. "No. Not like that. Passionate people just feel good to me, alright? After that she ate the chillies I bought and about burned herself in the process, by the looks of it. Then she started trying to get all personal again, I probably shouldn't have let it bother me but that's what started working me up." I sighed heavily and wiped my wet face with my only hand. I decided to skip offering to fund her lifestyle whilst she was trapped in Bella's body, knowing Rose would just call me a gullible idiot.

"Eventually, we ended up coming round to how scared she was and I don't know why it made me snap but it did. I laid out all the reasons she was being ridiculous and about half way through, I started reasoning to myself why I should kill her for the amount of trouble she was. Somewhere along the way I made a plan to interrogate, then break her neck, make it look like a tumble down the stairs. I wanted her petrified so I turned it into a little chase and ended up cornering her in the garden. She hid in a tree, I grabbed her and the last thing I remembered was smelling burning before I woke up underneath the windowsill, sans a left hand." I waggled my stump at her and she gave it a disgusted look as the flesh wept venom and the muscles writhed in their search for the rest of it.

"Ew, don't." She reprimanded and knocked my elbow away from her, I gave her a brief grin. "Then what happened?"

The smile slipped from my face and I turned back to the sky.

"I picked myself up off the floor, it took a minute cause I had a killer headache and I could finally feel the loss of my hand, I literally have no idea how she even managed that. So I went hunting for it, figuring she wouldn't be far behind and I found her on the floor in the kitchen. Like that."

"And why didn't you let her die?" I scrunched my eyes and gripped my head, the same question giving me some sort of internal crisis.

"I'm not sure...she was just dying and finding her like that sobered up my rage pretty quickly. I felt her-her acceptance, her readiness for death, and she was crying." I turned my questioning gaze to my sister. "How could I let her die like that? I was telling myself that it was part because I needed answers and because everyone would never forgive me...but there's more to it. I just don't understand it, and I was so afraid she wouldn't make it. I never thanked you for saving her, did I?" Rose shook her head and smiled teasingly.

"I didn't exactly have a choice, but you're welcome. I'm glad she didn't die, too."

Playfully nudging her shoulder, I tried for another smile.

"Oh, I thought you hated Bella? Here I was, thinking you'd back me up as well. Shame on you." She laughed lightly and shoved me back.

"Like you're one to talk, you let her live when you were about to kill her." She teased back. "Bella, I'm not all that fond of. She's like a sad little three-legged lamb, needed help getting down the stairs else she'd kill herself. Kali is fun, I haven't met many Vampires that would talk to me the way she did, let alone a human. I'm not even sure if I like her but it was kind of nice, and I want to talk to her again. So, I didn't want her to die either." She finished with a shrug.

I was a little surprised that Rose had taken a shine to someone, let alone a human someone. Either way, it confirmed that I wasn't the only one forming an unusual attachment to the stranger in a friends skin.

"Do you think its weird that we're upset that we saved her?" I asked conspiratorially, Rose snorted loudly and covered her mouth.

"Let's call it our Vampiric instincts complaining we lost out on a good meal, eh?" She excused and I grinned, shaking my head fondly.

"You know just what to say." Rose shrugged.

"Not true, I can't give you any advice and I think you need to talk to someone who will. Carlisle will probably want to pull you aside to tell him what you told me, but I'll let him know what happened. You look done for the day." I gave her a strained smile.

"Thanks, is it that obvious?" Rose shrugged with a smile.

"A little, you're looking better now you've hunted though. We should probably get back to see if Emmett's found your hand." I nodded and pushed myself off the floor, both of us wiping the mud from our pants unsuccessfully.

As we ran home, I unconsciously sped up, increasingly curious to know what had happened to Kali. Almost half way back, the familiar sounds of Vampire bodies crashing through trees reached us and we increased the pace.

Skidding into the clearing around the house, we came across Edward and Emmett fighting.

"Carlisle gave you the damn job, you want to help so much? Go to the hospital and get what we need!" Emmett roared as he threw Edward off of him, launching him far and hard enough to knock down an ancient oak tree.

"What's going on?!" Rose yelled stomping in front of her husband. Emmett pointed hard at the idiot pulling himself out of a broken tree.

"This dumbass says he doesn't want to leave Kali's side cause he thinks he can help more here-!"

"I can! If she's completely unconscious then maybe I'll be able to read her thoughts and discover what happened to Bella!" Edward cut across, protesting strongly.

"That doesn't matter right now! We need Bella's files and medicine, you're the only one that knows what you're looking for and where to find it, the longer you fuck about hoping you might read her mind the more likely she is to have another heart attack! So get fucking running!" Emmett roared, making the nearby birds wake up and take flight.

It sounded like Edward was being selfish again, I swear he only wanted Bella to pander to his own wants in the first place. Before I could step forward and add my two cents Rose turned to Edward with a menacing glare, her eyes dark and promising a messy death.

"You heard him. Go." She spoke in an even tone, yet her voice echoed around the forest. Edward swallowed and threw the three of us cautious looks before sighing and taking off at breakneck speeds, hopefully to do as he was told and not sulk in that precious meadow of his.

"What does Carlisle need?" Rose asked her husband as soon as Edward was far enough to reassure us that he was at least heading in the right direction.

"Vitamins mostly, he reeled it all off to Edward but I didn't know some of the things he asked for. He needs her files to check her medical history to see if she has anything that could have brought this on."

"I would have thought Edward kept those under his pillow." Rose grumbled throwing a dark look over her shoulder. I chuckled and finally caught Emmett's attention.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry I got in your face earlier. It was a bit mad, eh? Got your hand." He apologised and tossed me my missing limb, that he had tucked in his back pocket. I spit on the ends of my wrist and detached hand then held them together, they started fusing as soon as they touched.

"It's alright, shit did get a bit intense. How's Kali doing?" I asked, nodding towards the house. Emmett frowned and shrugged.

"Stable as far as I can tell, I keep listening for her heart. Carlisle was taking blood when I got back, so I stuck around outside. Edward and Alice came back about 10 minutes after me, Alice took off again though, just before Carlisle came out and asked Edward to run to the hospital. When he'd gone back in that asshole told me to go instead and tried to go inside, so I stopped him, and that's when you showed up."

I debated going after Alice and having a talk with her but right now the thought of any more drama was immediately rejected. My wife would have to wait for the moment.

"Alright, it's clear." Carlisle called out of the living room. Instantly, we sped inside and stopped near Kali who had been moved to the sofa so she was more comfortable.

Her red hair was neatly brushed out of her face, probably by Esme, and she was wearing a different shirt to cover her modesty after Rose tore off Bella's comfy PJ top from her. Her face was serene, though she was still deathly pale, and if the oxygen mask didn't suggest otherwise, I'd have guessed she was sleeping. The beeping monitors and whirring clicks from the oxygen machine brought me back to reality with a hard crash.

I must have looked like a lost idiot, standing there staring at her like it was an open coffin funeral, because Carlisle came closer and gently patted me on the shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault, Jasper." I felt my long dead heart clench with guilt; it really was. "No, I mean it, you didn't cause this." My head whipped up to stare at him, desperate to know what did then, if not me.

Carlisle lifted the oxygen mask and pulled down Kali's lower lip showing her swollen and eerily smooth tongue.

"I sent Edward to get me Holotranscobalamin Assay, it can be used to measure the amount of Vitamin B-12 a person has. If I'm not mistaken, Kali has a serious deficiency." Easing the mask back over her face he took a step back and pinned us with a grave stare. "It's a very serious cause for concern if she's already hit the SCA stage, but she would have been in terrible condition for at least a week to get this bad."

We had all received some degree of medical training mostly through Carlisle's love for the subject, but it was starting to go over my head a little. Emmett looked completely stumped.

"What? Can we try that again, in English?" Rose rolled her eyes at her husbands lack of knowledge. Carlisle seemed a little amused and went straight into lecture mode.

"Emmett, Vitamin B-12 is essential for humans, it can be found in certain types of bacteria that come from meat, dairy and fish. Deficiencies are usually only an issue for vegans, the young and old, and those suffering from illnesses that hamper Foliate or B-12 intake. A B-12 deficiency, if left untreated can lead to memory loss, temporary infertility, deteriorating brain functions, permanent nerve damage and, as we just saw, heart failure." Emmett sobered and stared at Kali with a wide-eyed look.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked quietly. Carlisle ran his hands through his hair and breathed deeply.

"It's too soon to tell yet, if this was just a heart attack plain and simple I could let her recover naturally, but I can't tell how badly its affected her until she wakes up."

Stepping forward I voiced a niggling question,

"She needs a hospital, why haven't you phoned them?" Carlisle sighed hard and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's just the thing, whatever caused this must have something to do with how she removed your hand and knocked you out, if its supernatural in origin, I cannot take her to a hospital where there's a chance of her demonstrating whatever it is she can do. We know Bella was manifesting a mental shield before Edward even met her, its not too far a stretch to believe Kali has something similar and learned how to access an ability she would be able to use freely as a Vampire. In short, I can't risk it because she'd likely expose us all." I was briefly reminded that Kali had promised to take us down with her and tried not to think about the cruel irony of her words.

Carlisle gave us all a tight smile and tried to look more reassuring.

"It's alright, everything I want to treat or test her with is more or less portable, I can take care of her here." I frowned deeper.

"And what happens on Monday when Charlie comes back and find his "daughter" is hospitalised on our sofa, from a heart attack?" Carlisle's face turned grim and he rubbed his temple.

"Yes, I'll be needing all of you to help me with that, I'll be busy tending to Kali, so it'll be up to all of us to convince Charlie that she's in the best place right now.

Esme returned from upstairs as we all looked at each other in concern, no one had any clue how they approaching that subject. Esme smoothed Kali's hair and tucked another blanket around her as she smiled at us.

"I'll talk to Charlie, I think he'd take it a bit better from me or Carlisle, We'll also have to call the school there's no way she'd make it back in anytime soon, though we should probably leave that to Charlie, he might be upset if we were to intervene on his behalf. I'll just call up for her on Monday but I won't tell them what's happened." Esme straightened and turned away from Kali. "I know he'll want to be told as soon as possible but for our sake, we should wait until tomorrow, it's late and it'll give us more time to think of a cover story. Darling, you should call the hospital up tomorrow too, let them know what's happened and that we're prepared to care for her here, use your pull to point out how dangerous it would be to move her right now."

Nodding Carlisle pulled off his rubber gloves and sat down on the arm chair.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll ring them after you ring Charlie, they may want to send someone to have a look at her but that'll be fine. You aren't wrong, moving her around too much right now might do more harm than good, she needs a lot of rest and medicine."

For while we all sat around watching her, she didn't move at all to the point where I caught myself staring at her monitor hard, watching the green line rise with every beat of her fragile heart. Until the door swung open and Edward walking in with his arms piled ridiculously high with medical equipment and boxes, teetering dangerously.

Immediately, we all relieved him of his burden and began opening everything, Carlisle taking what he needed at the moment. He ran off upstairs with the Bella's file and the HoloTC Assay to measure the blood he had in a tightly sealed vial, without making anyone thirsty.

Esme went about ordering us to pile everything neatly on the table, standing behind Kali and idly stroking her hair and reminding us not to breathe whilst Carlisle was testing her blood.

"I was right. This is ridiculous and impossible." Carlisle said as he came with the stairs with the results. "The regular levels are between 200 and 600 Picograms, Kali's is at absolute zero, that would be approximately nearly a months worth of suffering with this. According to her files she's never had anything remotely related and we know her diet isn't bad either."

Rose piped up with a frown.

"If B-12 comes from meat and fish, that doesn't make any sense. I bought her a bacon cheeseburger today, you'd think that would have had at least some B-12." Carlisle nodded absently and did some quick maths.

"A burger alone would have around 1.4 µg, or micrograms, that should have been plenty if that was all she'd had for the day, which it wasn't."

"And she had a hot chocolate with a lot of milk, too." I added. Trying to remember if I'd seen her eat around me. Carlisle frowned and tapped his finger against his chin in thought.

"See what I mean? Its impossible unless she has something that stops her processing B-12 altogether, like Pernicious Anaemia, but I've done a blood count and even though her red blood cells are a little larger they aren't at anaemic levels yet. I honestly think that whatever happened she did to herself with however she's making Vampires unconscious." Emmett looked down sadly at her.

"What does that mean, then? Can we do anything?" Carlisle smiled and walked over to Emmett, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"It means we can do plenty now, providing she can't use this ability in her sleep, we will be able to normalise her levels and help her recover. In the meantime, I want everyone to keep the noise to a minimum and no more fighting indoors. We'll all have to pitch in to help her get better, but tonight lets keep her on the sofa and just keep an eye on her." Everyone agreed and Carlisle added the required nutrients to her drip bag.

It was a long time before she woke.

* * *

Kali's POV

For a while it felt like I was dead. I was pretty sure that's what had to have happened after I collapsed. But sometimes I heard voices, just little snippets and quiet words traded over my body, and I realised that I was asleep.

Then, during that time, something very unusual happened.

My eyes opened of their own accord and I sat up lazily, my body completely moving by itself. I tried to turn my head but felt stuck, unable to do a thing, I was watching out of eyes that weren't mine to use. As soon as I stopped fighting for control, I realised where I was.

This was my bedroom, in my world. And it was spotless. I watched as the person really in control walked to the bathroom and stripped off, clothes thrown into a hamper, not left on the floor like I always did. Soon, I was forced into staring down at the sink and started brushing my teeth. I knew the mirror was directly in front of me, but this person was almost refusing to look.

I knew they'd have to at some point and waited impatiently for the brief glance in the mirror. I watched my own familiar tan face contort into a sad frown and they heaved a sigh as they began washing my face.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, this was my body and the person in control of it had to be Bella! The feeling of relief spread rapidly through me and I watched my own face turn into a familiar half smile, out of no where. Hoping that I was in some way affecting her emotions whilst I shared her sight, I rapidly tried to send out feelings of reassurance and comfort I was thinking loudly that everything was fine and she wasn't dead and that everything would be okay in the end.

My smile lifted more and Bella got dressed with a happy sigh. As soon as the relief washed over me and the tension drained, I felt my vision begin to dim like it did when I borrowed someone's body and I tried to hold on but was dragged into the darkness.

The first thing I heard was a steady, quiet beep of a machine, I turned my head away from the noise, it was already irritating me.

"I think she's coming to!" An excited male called out next to me, followed by another voice.

"Shh!" A female reprimanded quietly.

"Sorry babe." The first voice whispered back and I felt a large hand stroke my cheek softly before the pain reached me.

My chest ached like nothing before, I was ravenously hungry and all my limbs felt weak and useless. I took in a hissing breath and realised that there was a mask over my mouth, slowly feeding me oxygen. It felt annoying and in the way, so I reached up a hand to remove it and was rewarded by accidentally slapping myself. There was a quiet chuckle above me and my hand was gently peeled away revealing my frown.

"Kali...? Kali, sweetheart, can you hear me?" The voices had become clearer and I tried to open my eyes to get an idea of what was going on.

"S'appenin?" I mumbled, the mask making my voice more unintelligible than it already was from waking up feeling like warmed up shit. My vision was blurry, but I could make out multiple figures above me, one of them was so close it made me jump and clutch at my chest as my heartbeat increased suddenly, the monitor mimicking me in beeps. I made a muffled moan and took a deep breath, groaning at the pain spreading down my body and my arm.

"Take it easy Kali, you've suffered quite the ordeal. Try some water." As my vision came into better focus, I saw Carlisle next to me, smiling sweetly. A hand from the other side of the bed gently pulled down my mask and helped support my head. I turned to look at the loving face of Esme, who was kneeling on the floor, cradling a glass of water with a another fun curly straw. I let her pull the mask down my face and opened my mouth slightly for the straw, pretty desperate for a drink, and a pizza, but water would be fine for now. My mouth tasted like dry garbage and I couldn't help the happy noise I made through my nose as moisture coated my tongue.

"Fuck that's good," I said in a croaky voice, surprisingly not earning a reprimand from Esme, who's mouth tightened but she kept her smile as she helped me drink.

Quickly I drained the glass and cast my eyes on the room full of Vampires. Besides Esme and Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Edward were hovering around the bed with faces torn between relief and concern. I tried to shoot Rose a smile.

"Hey hot stuff, what's got you looking blue?" Rose's concerned stare lifted and a small smile broke across her beautiful face.

"Not a thing, glad to see you're up." I smiled again, very surprised at the warm reception whilst Emmett and Edward both looked like they were trying to catch my attention.

"Hey Emmett, can I take your pretty wife on a date sometime? It's cool, you can watch." He broke into laughter and beamed at me.

"Damn, you strike a good deal, just bring her back before midnight." He chided teasingly making me laugh and wince again as my chest tightened. I turned back to Carlisle, skipping over Edward altogether.

"So give it to me straight Doc, what's the damage?" Carlisle shook his head fondly as he removed the drip from the cannula in my hand, but kept the needle in.

He looked cautiously at me for a moment, probably gauging my ability to handle whatever news he had to give me. I tried for another smile again, to show him I was okay but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Kali, you had a heart attack. We very nearly lost you." The mood of the room shifted as my face dropped.

"A heart attack?" I repeated in disbelief. I knew that something bad must have happened for me to be on oxygen, drips and hooked up to a heart monitor, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad.

"Yes," He said steadily, searching my face for any signs that I might panic. "Your blood had no vitamin B-12 and that's necessary for your body to keep your nerves and blood cells healthy. It's what we need to create DNA in our cells and prevents anaemia. A significant lack of which can lead to massive complications, such as heart attacks." He gave me a moment to take it in and I focused more on the pain in my chest.

"Huh. Well, that's shit." I muttered into my comfortable, unfamiliar PJ top. "Am I gonna be okay?" I asked feeling a little guilty that I'd taken such bad care of Bella's body and nearly killed it entirely.

Carlisle frowned and nodded lightly.

"I think so, but I'd like to run a few tests to be sure. B-12 deficiency can lead to permanent nerve damage and deteriorating brain functions, but you seem to be recovering nicely." I tensed at the mention of such horrible after effects and immediately began wiggling my toes and fingers, checking if something wasn't working. Everything was slow to respond and I hoped that was just because I'd been asleep for a while.

"Right, so how long was I out? A couple of days?" I finally asked and every Vampire looked a little shifty.

"Over 2 weeks." Carlisle finally said, wincing a little. My mouth dropped and my eyes flew open.

"That long? Jeez, no wonder I'm practically starving." Esme perked up and caught my hands.

"I'll make you anything you want, just name it dear." I beamed at her kindness and nodded towards her husband.

"Probably best we swing it by him before I start asking for things I shouldn't." Carlisle smiled at my good humour and listed off the best ingredients for me right now, I watched Esme's eyes run through recipes and she planted an absent minded kiss on my forehead as she stood.

"I'll get right on that then." I smiled and sat up better as she left, ignoring the throb in my chest as I moved.

"So what caused this?" I asked Carlisle with interest, though I had a suspicion it was my excessive use of my body swapping.

"That's what we're unsure of, from what we can gather you had been eating plenty. However, you're body had burned through everything extremely fast, all the nutrients, vitamins and calories were absorbed, and your body needed more of everything. The most problematic was Vitamin B12, it usually would have taken a lot longer for you to show severe symptoms, but for some reason yours had hit an absolute zero." Carefully he watched me as he asked, "I have to ask Kali, and you don't have to tell me what, but can you do something? Something unusual, like a- like a magic power almost?" I said nothing and watched him suspiciously until he sighed and leaned back in the chair beside my bed.

"I'm not going to ask you to demonstrate or tell me anything you don't want to, but I believe that this is what caused your deficiency. Vampire's have special powers like that, and so does Bella, however hers is passive and protected her mind. I never saw any side effects from that, but I have a suspicion yours is more of an active ability and like with Vampire's, excessive use drains them and they need to feed." I listened through his explanation and weighed up my choices.

Telling them would mean loosing my trump card and they would know how to stop me from using it. Yet it was clear that they had figured it out to some degree, that whatever I could do was strong enough to "knock them out", so complete denial was pointless. Looking at them all, they seemed stuck between curiosity and worry.

"Yes, I have an active ability." I told him, refusing to go into detail. "It drains me and I do get hungry afterwards, but I didn't know it would be that bad." I confessed a little embarrassed by the whole situation really.

"So you haven't had it long then?" Carlisle guessed and I grabbed at my chest as it squeezed, his words making my worry rise and my tender heart followed suit.

"Nngh! No more questions, please." I grunted out. Carlisle stepped forward and tried to fuss over me. I pulled away and gave him a look that told him to back off. He complied and slowly moved away.

"I'm sorry Kali, I'm just trying to help." My heart was still painful and I began sweating from the struggle of riding it out.

"Yeah? Then give it a rest, Doc. Everything hurts right now and I know you're only doing your job but I'm not letting you use this to your advantage and interrogate me whilst I'm weak." Finally taking in the room I turned to the two others in the room I wanted to speak to and asked them, "Why aren't I in the hospital?" Rose took it upon herself to answer.

"Because we were worried about moving you." I raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

"For two weeks?" She fidgeted and Emmett bravely took over.

"We were worried that whatever you can do, you might do it in your sleep and everyone would get exposed." I knew there was no chance of this happening unless one of them had lit my incense anywhere near me, but it was a good point.

"Fair enough, can't fault your logic, what about Charlie?" They seemed grateful for a topic change.

"Charlie's been by to see you nearly everyday, you just missed him by a couple of hours. We told him he could stay here if he wanted to be closer but he had a lot to do what with those attacks in Seattle, so he's just come by when he could. Poor guy looks run ragged, he falls asleep next to you a lot." Emmett replied. I felt touched and guilty, he was concerned for his daughter not for me and he didn't know there was a difference.

"However, we did find one plus point to this." Carlisle interrupted my sad thoughts with a smile. "One of the side effects of B-12 deficiency is short term memory loss, so this means no one will be all that suspicious of you suddenly not knowing them. Jasper mentioned that you ran into a boy from school, I feared you might face similar problems so you could use this to your advantage for now." I nodded along, grateful for the information.

"That isn't a bad idea, I'll have a think about that later. I presume I'm not going anywhere for a while yet, am I?" Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, you're not recovered yet, just conscious. I want to monitor you for a few more nights at least." I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling unusually tired after sleeping for over 2 weeks.

"Yeah, alright then, whatever you think is best, Doc." I leaned back on the comfy pillows and felt myself drifting off.

A gentle hand fell on my knee and roused me slightly.

"Kali, you think you could stay awake for dinner? We'd really like to get some food in you." Rose asked me sweetly, I sat back up with a exhausted sigh and gave her a tired smile.

"Anything for you, sugar. Where's the rest of the gang anyway? Alice and Jasper on a romantic outing?" The dark looks everyone shot each other told me something was up.

"Jasper's...out right now. Alice has gone on a trip for a little while, she'll be back in a few weeks I imagine, or however long it takes for her to reach the maximum she can take home with her from shopping sprees." I grinned and shook my head.

"Some people, eh? Bet you've got expensive taste though, huh? I saw more than a few pretty cars in your garage, one of them yours?" They seemed to not want to talk about the missing members of their family and I indulged them, seeing as how they hadn't pushed me for anymore answers about my body swapping.

Rose perked up at the word "car" and smiled brightly.

"I have A BMW M3 convertible, she's gorgeous." I grinned and thought about what I could remember about that model.

"That was the complicated one, right? Gets better when its used in the sports setting as opposed to the comfort ones?" Rose looked shocked and covered her mouth.

"Well I never, 'gets better' it runs like a dream! Plus I traded out some of the heavier mechanisms for lighter makes, shaving away 2 whole seconds from it 0-60 time." She looked smug and I grinned, Emmett sighed dramatically and walked over to Carlisle .

"The men are talking about cars, it would seem." Carlisle laughed and shook his head fondly.

"Don't complain, at least this means she's staying up. Go see if Esme wants any help in the kitchen if you feel you've lost your masculinity- you too Edward." I briefly looked at the Vampire in question with a tight frown.

Edward had been standing by the door watching me intensely, it was making me a little uncomfortable and I was glad that Carlisle asked him to leave. It took him a moment, and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Now, Edward." Carlisle coldly cut him off and Fuckface left with his tail between his legs. I waited for a moment to be out of immediate earshot and turned back to Rose.

"What's that about?" Rose shrugged and walked over to the door to close it.

"Edward is a little...unhappy. He's convinced himself that Bella is trapped inside you and he seems to be under some impression that only he can bring her back. Carlisle forbade him from talking to you for the foreseeable future, or until you choose to talk to him." I raised an eyebrow and shot the door a quick glance.

"Well, let's hope that sticks. He's probably gonna try at some point though, he seems pretty determined." Rose nodded and gracefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Think you're up to a shower? Your dinner isn't gonna be ready for a little while, and your smell is starting to offend me." I chuckled and sniffed myself.

"Damn, you aren't wrong, I'm offending myself! Well, lead the way, Sunshine." Rose beamed and helped me out of bed, she took the tags off my chest that were monitoring my heart and helped me completely remove the oxygen mask.

"I think Carlisle wants to leave in your cannula for now, just try not to knock it about." I nodded and carefully slid my legs off the bed. They were weak and felt limp, experimentally, I thumped one and was rewarded with a sharp sting of pain. Tensing, I cautiously stood and Rose immediately grabbed hold of me as my weak knees gave out.

I grinned up at her and used her shoulder to pull myself up and took a few hesitant steps.

"Thanks, I think I'm getting it." The pain in my chest had started up again but once shower had been mentioned, I didn't want to give her an excuse to stop me going now. It was painful and wobbly but I made it to a bathroom, which was thankfully attached to the bedroom.

Rose offered to help me, but I waved her off.

"Alright, but if I hear you fall, I'm coming in anyway." She threatened lightly making me grin.

"Damn, you're eager! Don't worry, hot legs, I'm wobbly but I'm good. Besides I doubt you want to be too close to me when I use the toilet." Her face scrunched up in disgust and I laughed.

"You have a point, I'm going to get you some clothes, just call if you need me." I gave her a nod and a smile and she shut the door for me.

For a minute I just leaned against the door and took some calming breaths, in part for my strained heart and because I finally had a bit of peace. It was a little surprising how nice they were all being to me, maybe they felt a little bad for pushing me to the point where I nearly died? Seems plausible.

Distractedly, I had a much needed toilet break, that I shan't go into. As soon as I flushed, I carefully stripped, but as soon as I tried to lift my top I reached complications. I could barely lift my left arm passed shoulder height. After a few more attempts and one dumb move of trying to wiggle the small neck hole down my waist I righted myself and called for Rose who was there in a shot.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she opened the door without knocking and took in my ruffled appearance.

"Can't lift my arm, can you like cut this thing off me?" She gave me an amused smile but came in and shut the door behind her.

"No problem." Reaching over, she stretched a small part of the neck line between two fingers and used a perfectly manicured nail to slice down the middle, being very careful not to touch me. Once it was half-way shredded, she just ripped the bottom open and helped ease it off my shoulders.

"Damn, I meant using scissors not 'please rip me out my clothes'." I teased with a grin. Rose shook her head and turned to leave.

"If that's all?" I nodded and she pointed towards the bed.

"I've left the clothes in here for you, they're some of Alice's bits so they should fit you well enough." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Will she not claw out my eyes for borrowing her precious clothes?" Rose shrugged.

"Maybe, but she's not here so, who cares?" I laughed lightly and automatically put a hand to my chest to quell the pain that humour brought.

"Fair enough, thanks Rose." She paused and the corners of her mouth lifted lightly, with some rare happiness.

"I think that's the first time you've really called me Rose, don't be going soft on me now." She finished with a teasing smile. I stuck my tongue out at her in reply.

"Don't take it to heart, you're still 'that blonde bombshell' and any other pet names I can think of." She gave me another amused eye-roll and closed the door gently behind her.

Beaming at the door, I removed the rest of my clothes with relative ease and stepped carefully into the shower. Of course it being the Cullen's shower, the thing had three heads pointing at different angles secured on a dark marble wall. I snorted and tried some random settings, alternatively scolding and freezing myself in my quest to find the perfect temperature.

Both accidents sent my heart racing and I ended up leaning against the frosted glass door for most of my shower, but I managed to wash and rinse everything that needed it, for now I'd ignore my hairy legs until I got home, there wasn't a razor and either way I wasn't planning on risking nicking myself in the shower to be tackled, naked, by vamps.

So keeping it au natural, I stumbled out onto the fluffy white bath mat and made to reach for the towel rack on the opposite wall without getting the floor too wet. As soon as I stepped onto the beautiful white tiled floor, I slipped and landed on my side. I took a moment to deal with the new pain, my tender body was protesting taking on anymore. It took a knock on the door to break me out of my pity party.

"Are you alright, Kali?" A concerned Emmett asked nervously. I saw the handle twitch and I leaned up and grabbed the towel, ignoring the searing pain I felt along my left arm as I stretched. I threw it over myself as best I could and yelled back,

"Yep! Good! Fine! Don't come in!" Emmett let go of the handle and it went back into its usual position, making me sigh in relief.

"You sure?" He confirmed, the concern and embarrassment were clear in his voice. It made smile in amusement.

"Yeah, no worries, I'll be out in a minute, so go entertain yourself." I told him easily as I carefully picked myself up off the floor, using the towel rack like a bannister.

"Alright, I'll be in the hallway if you need me." He said and left me to dress. I smiled fondly at the door and carefully towelled myself off, being very cautious about drying the cannula in my hand. I settled for just rubbing a towel through my hair and letting it air dry for now, I couldn't see any brushes nearby.

Wrapping the towel around me, I tentatively opened the door and peeked my head out to make sure no one was nearby as I walked out. On the bed, Rose had left me some underwear, socks and more PJ's, in a baby blue. I had been hoping for some regular clothes but if I wasn't going anywhere it did make sense, it just felt a little weird to be the only one in PJ's. The PJ top was thankfully a stretchy vest and it was much easier to put on, Rose had even been thoughtful enough to leave me a giant, white, zip-up hoodie that I assumed must belong to Emmett. I was a little touched by how caring she was acting, considering I thought she hated Bella.

I dressed quickly and delicately as the rumble of my stomach called for attention and found Emmett standing outside the bedroom door.

"Hey, lookin' good in the hood!" He joked as he caught sight of the giant white hoodie that nearly came down to my knees. I grinned and waved my completely covered hands around.

"I'm scared if I put up the hood I'll look like I'm part of some racist movement but thanks, I assume its yours?" Emmett guffawed and covered his eyes as he cringed.

"Oh my god," He laughed in disbelief and shook his head.

"Hey that's a question for ya; you guy's got a Vampire god? Y'know Blood for the Blood God, Deer Pelts for the Vegetarian God...that sorta thing?" Emmett bent over and held onto the bannister for support.

"You are killing me, Red!" I grinned at the familiar nickname and linked my arm through his easily.

"Come on then, little John, you're gonna help me conquer these stairs, right?" He grinned and started carefully walking me forward.

"Does that make you Maid Marion?" I looked affronted and hit him with my extreme excess of sleeve.

"Fuck, no! I'm Robin Hood, baby, sexy archer fox with a hat." Emmett chuckled as we took it slow, the good banter between us made ignoring the protesting pain in my chest a little easier.

"You're talking about the Disney version?" He affirmed and I nodded brightly.

"Exactly! Fits, right? You get to be a funny bear that cross-dresses and hides gold in your bra and I'll give out bullshit fortunes whilst we rob the rich and feed the poor!" I exclaimed as we made it to the last step.

Emmett grinned and started leading me to the kitchen.

"Sounds like a lot of work, though." I shot him a shocked look as we continued our slow journey.

"Think of those poor bunnies! The kid befriends a turtle for crying out loud, your life's gotta be shitty if you're BFF's with a slow ass reptile!" I argued vehemently.

"You're insane, aren't you?" He teased fondly, that bright smile growing.

"You've only just noticed? I didn't think I was being subtle." He shrugged and helped me up the sole step into the kitchen.

"You make a very good point." Was the last thing he said as I was accosted by the biggest momma bear of them all. Esme smiled and eased me into a seat at the breakfast bar in front of three silver trays covered by a matching lid.

"Kali! You look better already, and just in time, too. I made you salt-crusted sea bream, with braised leeks and hazelnut. If you aren't a fan of fish, I also made aromatic grilled lamb chops with chargrilled broccoli and bulgar wheat salad. Oh, and for dessert I made you this!" She lifted the lid of each as she went and the smells of both were making my mouth water and my stomach gurgle, which I think Rose and Emmett were giggling about behind me. Esme lifted the final lid and my mouth basically dropped. "This is a melt in the middle, Belgian chocolate lava cake. I'll get you another drink Kali, what would you like?"

I was a little speechless, I don't think I'd ever seen such fine cuisine before.

"Oh wow...uh, I'll take anything, I'm not fussy...thank you so much Esme, you didn't have to go to so much trouble!" Esme just smiled sweetly and placed a fizzing pint of Cola next to me and handed me some cutlery.

"It was no trouble, I love to cook!" She told me with a bright smile as she fondly brushed my hair out of my face. "Oh dear, Rose you forgot the brush." She chided lightly as she began playing with my hair, unknotting the tangles I had rubbed into it with my towel. I grinned at her care and started helping myself.

The food was literally out of this world, I could hardly believe this was for me and as hungry as I was, I tried to savour every delicious bite. Sometime during my food-gasm, Rose returned from her quick jaunt upstairs with a brush and both her and Esme began playing with my hair. It felt very soothing and I sat there with this happy little grin on my face as I finished every bite of both my dinners and had begun to dig into that mouthwatering pudding, calling my name like the dirty little bitch it was.

Sorry, it was good.

Whilst I was relishing the loving ministrations the two females were showering me with, I started to feel very confused. My head was telling me that this wasn't right, I tried to ignore the rational voice in my mind but I could see why I thought that all too well.

"Kali, is something wrong sweetheart?" Esme asked kindly as she saw me pause on my next mouthful of gooey chocolate.

"I, uh, I'm kinda confused." Esme stopped and came to sit in front of me, her pretty face shone with concern.

"I'm going to assume you mean by the way we're treating you?" Her recognition that they were behaving differently made me sit a little stiffer and wince from the sudden increase in my heart. "Are you alright? Oh dear, maybe we should wait a few days before we talk more?" She offered kindly as she tried to soothe me any way she could.

I shook my head and shot her a smile.

"No, I'll be alright, it's not so bad. Please, tell me?" I asked using my best manners. Esme looked unsure but another smile from me won her over.

"It was my idea, well, more like my rule. Since you've been here my family has been nothing but a hassle for you, and I cannot apologise enough for everything we have done. Even if your ability is the reason this happened, we all drove you to excessive use and we should have known better. Whilst we miss Bella dearly, quite a few of us have grown fond of you and we've been waiting all this time for you to wake up to get to know you better. I hope you'll forgive us and give us another chance." I dropped my spoon back in my bowl and took her hand from the counter top and held it tightly.

"There's something I'd like to tell you, try not to get worked up though, it might work me up, too. Whilst I have absolutely no idea how to give you back Bella, I do know that she's okay. When I was unconscious, I found myself...near her. She couldn't see me but she could feel what I felt, I did my best to try and let her know how much she was loved and missed, and she smiled. I think she understood a little, but either way she's alright." Giving them too many details might let them deduce what my ability was and as much as they were growing on me, I didn't feel ready to share something that had been detrimental to my survival.

Esme looked a little choked up and her eyes shone with venom but a smile broke across her face and she tugged me off the bar stool into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Kali, I'm so relieved to hear that. You're sure you saw Bella?" I nodded against her shoulder and let her warmth wash over me and snuggled a little into her embrace.

"I'm positive I did, I promise you, she's safe, there's a roof over her head, food in her belly and she is doing just fine." I wondered if Bella had to take up a new job, or if she was confused and lost. I know I had a relatively accessible nest egg put away and my friends would always help me. Or her in this case, I guess. If she was in my body I wasn't too worried about her, I had overly stocked cupboards and plenty of people in my life that wouldn't let the worst happen to me. I had faith that Bella was resourceful enough to make it just fine as me.

"Done." Rose mumbled over my head, and finally finished playing with my hair. Holding up a spoon, I examined my warped reflection and grinned at it.

"Hey, that's pretty cute." They had done my hair in some elaborate, sloppy bun that was full of tiny plaits. I went to touch it and Rose knocked my hand away.

"Don't ruin it! And yes it is very cute, wanna go and sit down with everyone?" She asked as I scooped up my last spoonful of pudding, and nodded with a chocolate coated mouth.

"Mhmm, sure. Thanks for the meal Esme, it was incredible!" I gushed making the Cullen matriarch beam at me and drained the last of my cola. I felt the beginning of an ambush but Esme had reassured me that they were going to be on their best behaviour from here on out, seeing as my only other options were to be hostile (which they really didn't deserve), or to make an escape that I doubt I'd be capable of, I figured I had no choice.

Letting the ladies lead me back into the living room, there was a pair of smiling faces waiting for me. I smiled back and slowly made my way to the nearest seat.

"Sorry to make you wait." I told Carlisle and Emmett as I sat.

"It's quite alright, Kali, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me kindly.

"Good, a lot better now I've eaten, thanks." There was a hesitant pause in the conversation where they seemed to be weighing up what was okay to talk about. I grinned and folded my legs underneath me. "If there's anything you want to ask, you can, I can't promise to answer, but ask away." I informed them all.

They gave each other curious looks and Esme was the first to pipe up.

"Could you introduce yourself to us, maybe?" Damn that woman hit me with the hard blows. I nodded and swallowed the sudden tightness in my throat at her adorable request.

"I can do that. My names Kali-Mae, I'm 25 and I was born in England, I lived in a care home with my brother until I was about 6 then we were both taken in by a family and we moved to America where I've lived since. I work in a garage, not far off buying my first house. Let's see...I love reading, eating, video games and spending weekends with friends, binge watching shows." I stopped and smiled at them brightly. I had been careful to leave out traceable details such as last name, what state I lived currently and the such, but I wasn't sure I was even alive in this version of reality and I really didn't want to find out.

Esme gave me the happiest smile and they all took turns introducing themselves even though I knew them all from the books well enough, it was nice, and I hoped the start of a good friendship with the lot of them. Only took a heart attack to get us there, but, hey.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all properly." I told them without a hint of sarcasm.

"As are we." Carlisle replied with a fond smile. "I take it you prefer Kali to Kali-Mae?" I winced at my full name and nodded.

"Definitely, Kali sounds less weird." Emmett grinned.

"I dunno, Kali-Mae sounds kinda old fashioned, it's cute." He teased. I folded my arms and stared him down.

"You even think about it and I'll do worse than what I did to Jasper- Speaking of, is he still not about?" The family looked shifty again and I only asked to see if there was something going on.

"Jasper is...around." Rose tried and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, and what does that mean? Is he not allowed to talk to me either or something?" Carlisle leaned forward in his seat and studied me carefully.

"Would you like to talk to Jasper?" I thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to thank him." The room looked collectively confused about my answer.

"For what?" Rose asked carefully. I was really lost why they were treading on eggshells like the topic of Jasper might make me break down in tears.

"For saving my life? He was the only one with me so either he raised the alarm or brought me here, right?" Emmett took it upon himself to answer.

"Yeah he did." I frowned at the shifty Vampires.

"What's going on here? Did something happen?" Their guilty faces intensified and I just stared at them each in turn to see which one would break first. My eyes settled on Emmett, he seemed the shiftiest of the lot. "Emmett?" Said Vampire began gnawing at his lip and refused to look anywhere near me.

I drummed my fingers impatiently on my thigh as I waited for them to answer.

"If you're worried about telling me because of my heart then don't be, I'm sure I can take it...unless, he's not dead, is he?" Their golden eyes shot back to me and they all denied it over one another which gave me a little relief and I managed to catch Emmett's eye again. He scrunched his face before groaning in defeat.

"It's all my fault! Rose told me what happened and I didn't mean to, but I thought about it, Edward heard, Edward confronted Jasper, Alice heard them and they all argued and then Alice left and Jasper..." I listened to his rushed explanation with a confused frown until it started to click and a hot blush travelled up to my face.

"Oh." I managed to get out as I realised what had happened, forgetting that they still hadn't finished telling me where Jasper was.

The room looked a little uncomfortable, Esme and Carlisle seemed embarrassed, Rose looked a little amused but was watching me like a hawk as if she expected me to go back into cardiac arrest any minute and poor Emmett looked ashamed of himself. Carlisle was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I told Jasper that he should keep his distance for now. What he did was...it was wrong, and I cannot apologise enough for what happened. I cannot excuse his actions but I thought it best that for now he keep his distance." His explanation brought me back to reality and though my body protested I stood and yelled as loud as I could.

"JASPER FUCKING HALE, YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" The Cullen's seemed a little shocked by my sudden outburst and Esme and Rose rushed forward to make me sit down as I automatically clutched my chest when the pain flared up again.

I waited and listened for any door to open but he didn't show up. Turning to Rose I pinned her with a hard stare.

"Is he here?" She hesitated but nodded, and though it hurt something terrible I yelled again.

"EITHER YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SCREAM MYSELF TO AN EARLY GRAVE, YOU STUPID DICKWAFFLE!" I hunched over and began gasping heavily as my heart clenched hard and my vision swam. I tilted to the side and probably would have fallen over if Esme hadn't been keeping me steady.

"Give it a rest, Kali." A familiar voice reprimanded from the top of the stairs.

"What, interrupting your beauty sleep? You come here and tell me why the fuck your family are acting like you _violated_ me!" Jasper looked very uncomfortable but did as he was told and descended the steps slowly, too slowly. "Nuh uh, move it Fuckface!" I demanded and launched a pillow at him, which was sadly the closest object I could lift, missing him completely. He looked irritable but ashamed and moved faster to me.

"What do you want?" He asked me quietly as he finally reached me. I shook off the women holding me and jabbed my finger angrily into his chest.

"Just what the fuck did you tell them? They seem to think you molested me! Fucking explain!" I stomped my foot and ignored the flash of pain spreading from my chest, making me a little woozy.

"Please sit down, you look like you're about to collapse." He told me evenly with that detached expression he pulled off so well. I ignored him and turned back to the rest of his family.

"Let me make one thing clear; Jasper did not do anything like what you're all thinking he did. He used methods that have been implored since man first wanted answers they couldn't get from either sex. What Jasper did, it wasn't the right thing to do and yeah he probably shouldn't have however he did everything with his gift and the worst that happened was a damn kiss. So whilst I get what's got you so worked up, I'm not some broken little lamb and Jasper didn't violate me in any way, shape or form." I finished my tirade and tried very, very hard to ignore the hot blush on my face.

What Jasper did to me wasn't even slightly akin to rape, even putting that vile word in the same sentence was offending me. As much as it pained me to admit it, it worked, he got my name out of me, and in all honesty the emotional pain he put me through was far more traumatic than making me orgasm. Back in my regular life, I had seen the consequences of women crying rape to get back at men that had hurt them, and had known a sole victim of the evil crime. I would not degrade myself to being a woman that cried wolf and I was not deluding myself into thinking he had done more than he had. Christ, I enjoyed it! I remember being jealous of what Alice went to bed to, not desperately wanting to clean myself because I felt dirty and wrong from an unwanted touch. Heck, I'd experienced worse in nightclubs with grabby men that had a few too many and wanted to put their paws all over you, as had a million women before me. In short? This. Wasn't. Rape.

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder and diverted my anger back at him.

"What?!" I screeched, which I really didn't mean to, but I was a little worked up, can you blame me?

"Not talking to you was my idea, too." Well now that dumbass earned my full ire.

"Oh for fucks sake, don't you dare...! Come here!" I crooked a finger closer to my face but he didn't move. "Come the fuck here I'm a Goddamn midget, you lanky fuck!" Rolling his eyes Jasper bent closer to my face and I grabbed the back of his neck roughly and forcibly dragged him into a hard kiss. The room went still as did Jasper and I tore away from his lips angrily after a couple of seconds.

"There, now we're both just as bad, you forced an orgasm on me and I forced a kiss on you!" Emmett was the first to make any noise and practically fell over laughing.

"Oh wow! I did not see that coming!" He managed to get out between laughs, too amused to notice the strong glare from his wife. I folded my arms and glared at Jasper.

"Uh...I was a little more concerned that everytime I spoke to you, we both seemed to get worked up...but yeah, okay. We're even." I kept my glare but my face was neon red.

"Ah. Yes. That too." Emmett's laughter had died down to snickers and Rose had stopped chiding him for her own look of amusement at my embarrassment. Both Esme and Carlisle looked lost for words. "Right, now that that's out of the way, Jasper sit down and join the fuck in." I demanded and took my seat, trying to pretend that nothing had happened even though my heart was racing, shooting pains through my chest with every beat.

Jasper however, did not do as I asked and made his way back towards the stairs.

"Sorry, Kali. I'm sticking to my guns, we can talk again when you're a little better." I didn't have any arguments that didn't sound needy so I said nothing but watched him walk away with a frown.

Emmett came over and gently put a giant arm around my shoulder as he sat down.

"Don't worry he'll come around, he's been beating himself up pretty hard since you've been asleep." My frown deepened as I stared at the top of the stairs where he'd vanished.

"He shouldn't we all acted a bit rashly that day, me more so than him. He isn't the be all and end all of everything that went wrong so- HE SHOULD STOP BLAMING HIMSELF." I called up at the stairs, receiving no reply, not that I expected one.

I folded my arms and leaned back in the sofa looking like a child. He really was an idiot if he thought that everything was his fault, takes two to tango, dumbass.

Esme brought my attention back to her with a little wave.

"Um, Kali...can I ask, what's this?" She was holding my tin with my incense in. My heart started again and I did my best not to react. Carlisle looked a little annoyed with his wife, as calm as I tried to appear, I think he saw what asking had done to me.

"It's a tin with incense inside, probably a lighter too." I told her calmly, breathing slowly to work through the stabbing ache in my chest. Esme frowned sadly and tried again.

"I thought as much, but can you tell me why you have it?" I shrugged a little.

"Because it helps me relax? Lots of people like incense." Holding out my hand I gave her a patient stare. "May I please have it back, it's mine and just incense that Bella bought before I got here." Esme hesitated and looked to Carlisle who was watching me carefully. I kept my expression neutral and continued to hold my hand out.

It was Rose who got fed up of it all and took the tin from Esme and handed it back to me.

"Here, before this gets stupid." She turned to her adoptive parents who looked like they were about to protest. "You've all checked it and there's nothing nefarious about it, yes, its a little weird to carry incense but that's all it is. If you want us to all be buddy-buddy then holding onto things because we're suspicious of them isn't going to help that, is it?" She scolded them both and made me grin. Carlisle sighed but nodded.

"Quite right, we're sorry Kali."

"Thanks," I was happy to leave it at that as long as I got my stuff back. I opened the tin and was happy to see I had about the same amount as before and the lighter was still there too. I was almost surprised they hadn't confiscated that.

Whilst I was checking my tins reserves, a small beep sounded on Carlisle's wrist.

"Ah, Kali? Would it be alright if I gave you an injection? I can give you a bit of morphine too if you need it?" He offered with a smile, happy to move away from the topic. I nodded and closed my tin, holding onto it for now.

"Uh sure, what drugs am I getting?" Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"Besides painkillers, just your daily dose of vitamins. I'll be switching you to tablets tomorrow, but its too late to sort a prescription right now, so this will be your last one intravenously and we can take out that cannula." I was happy to hear that, I had been studiously ignoring the needle in my hand, it was pretty gross and thinking about it made me a little queasy.

"Sounds like a plan, want me to come upstairs?" I stifled a yawn as I asked and Carlisle smiled kindly.

"I think you should get some more rest, so lets do this in your room." I slowly stood and was helped by Emmett who was still sitting by me.

"Oooh, my room? Stop, you'll make me blush." I teased and Carlisle just shook his head, already used to my antics and offered me his arm to help me up the stairs.

"Night guys, I'll see you in the morning!" I called over my shoulder as I waved them all goodnight. They all parroted me and I carefully made my way upstairs with Carlisle, taking it slow and trying not to wince with every step. Carlisle was watching me carefully but said nothing until we had me sat down on the bed.

"You're hurting quite a bit, aren't you?" He asked and I hesitated but smiled through the ache and put my tin in the empty draw of the dresser next to my bed.

"Is it that obvious? I thought I was doing good as well." I pouted and Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm rather good at my job and quite used to patients that insist they 'feel fine'. Let's get you some painkillers, you're up a little earlier than I'd predicted and tomorrow I'd really like you to take it easy for me, stay in bed all day if you like." As tempting as that sounded, in a house full of others I knew I'd get bored quickly but nodded along amicably.

Carlisle took my hand and I turned away as he shot me full of vitamins and morphine.

"Grooooss..." I whined much to his amusement and he finally took the cannula out of my hand and covered it with a small plaster. It pulled at my skin and only bled a little but he didn't seem to care, having near perfect control over his bloodlust. I thanked him and he smiled whilst making the bed around me, leaving the corner at the top where I was sitting, folded, so I could get in easily.

Already I was starting to feel all floaty and funny from the morphine and the pain in my chest felt like it was someone else's problem that I was being bothered with.

"Woo, drugs!" I cheered weakly.

"Go to sleep Kali, we'll see you in the morning." Carlisle chuckled fondly and helped tuck me in. I attempted to give him a thumbs up but I think it turned into more of a weird fist pump, snickering I rolled myself in comfy covers as he turned out the light.

It really didn't take long for me to drop off, giggling to myself madly in the dark.

* * *

"Kaliii..." A voice crooned to me, I waved it away and rolled over. "Oh, Kaliii...it's your favourite Vampire...?" A sing-song voice tried and I croaked out.

"Bitch, I know you ain't Alucard." There was a second voice snickering and I grumbled and pulled the cover over my head.

"Oooh, harsh Emmy, you taking that?" I was pretty sure I was being woken by Rose and Emmett by now, but I wasn't ready to leave this fluffy warmth.

"Watch and learn, wifey; oh, Kaliii...there's pancakes downstairs...if you don't hurry Esme will have to throw them cause they'll go cold...? They're covered in syrup and fruit and there's a big plate of bacon too, you gonna let all that go to waste?" I raised my better arm out of the quilt and tried to shove it off me as painlessly as possible.

"SACRILEGE! SUBTERFUGE! DISTASTEFUL DISHONOUR! Little John, bring me to these pankips, post haste!" I commanded and lifted my arms for him to carry me, shrugging, he carefully picked me up bridal style and we made our way downstairs.

"TO VICTORY!" I yelled as I clung to his neck, Rose walking behind us laughing at my sleepy insanity.

I'd have to keep an eye on these sneaky vamps, they already knew me too well. A proper night sleep and some real food seemed to have done me the world of good, though I still ached everywhere, the pain was significantly more manageable than the night before.

I was carefully deposited in the kitchen, and I stumbled towards the breakfast bar where a mountain of food was awaiting me.

"Esme, you glorious domestic goddess!" I yelled to her and she popped her head around a corner with a smile.

"Good afternoon Kali, I hope you like pancakes, Carlisle suggested bacon would be good too." I nodded eagerly and began tucking in with gusto.

"He's a good man." I complimented around a mouthful of pancakes. Esme beamed at me.

"That's why I married him." She said fondly and began tidying around the already spotless kitchen.

She really had made too many but I was determined to eat as much as I could which turned out to be quite a lot.

"You did not just eat 7 of those pancakes." Emmett deadpanned and I grinned over my glass of orange juice.

"You bet your sparkly ass I did, thanks for the meal Esme, do you want help with the dishes?" I offered looking at the daunting pile of messy plates and cutlery I had left in my wake.

"Oh no, don't be silly I can't have you straining yourself, this'll only take me a few minutes." I grinned and thanked her again, gushing about her culinary prowess.

Once everything was put away and the kitchen smelled lemony fresh once more, I turned to Rose.

"Hey doll face, fancy helping me upstairs so I can have a human moment?" Rose nodded and copied her husband, picking me up bridal style, much to my surprise. "Well hot damn, I was gonna wait for the honeymoon but sure, take me now!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around her neck tightly.

Emmett and Esme laughed and Rose just shook her head before carrying me back to my room. I gotta say, I was appreciating the Vampire taxi service I had going on since I'd woken up. Rose gently put me down,

"You want some clothes?" I nodded eagerly, ready to be out of PJ's as soon as possible.

"Please, I'd love to get in some real clothes." I asked with a smile. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before running out of the room and coming back with a bundle of neatly folded garments.

"Shirts, jeans, socks and underwear, you'll have to make do with some sports bra's for now, no ones your size." I nodded gratefully and took the clothes from her.

"Didn't think you would be, say, am I wearing your panties Rose?" I teased with a grin, Rose folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Alice brought these but like most of her clothes, she hasn't worn them yet, still had the tag on and you're almost her size. Sorry if its a little snug." She apologised and I waved her off.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, thanks a lot." She turned to leave me to it but I stopped her. "Uh, hey wait...Rose, can I ask you something?" She turned back to me, giving me her full attention,

"Sure." I took a second to word it right and asked her,

"So, I'm pretty sure you don't like Bella, and uh..." Rose cut me off with a grin.

"You're wondering why I'm nice to you and not her? Simple, she's an idiot. She wants to become a Vampire to spend her life with a guy, and she's all petrified and intimated by me." Rose finished in a huff throwing herself next to me on the bed. I grinned and reached over, messing up her hair much to her distaste.

"Can you blame her? First time I met you, you were acting like a mega-bitch, I was instantly on edge. Unlike Bella, I've dealt with girls like that all my life and there's a trick to getting them to give up and either befriend you or leave you alone." She raised her eyebrow expectantly, waiting for my answer.

I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth like a daft dog, making her snort in amusement at my stupid face.

"You just gotta give em something to smile about." I told her, letting my face fall back to a smile, nudging her shoulder lightly. She grinned and playfully bumped me back.

"Not a bad idea, but I think I was more impressed with how you didn't let me give you shit. Bella stood there and took the abuse, then would apologise for living." I sighed dramatically and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Women, eh? Well, I'm glad I got on your good side at least, you're kinda the person I have the most in common with so that's kind of a big deal for me." Rose perked up again.

"Yeah, you work in a garage right? That sounds like fun, I tried working at one a while back but the sexist comments and constant flirting kind of ruined it for me. Some idiot tried to size up to Emmett for the right to take me to dinner when he picked me up from there once. That was the final straw after Emmett nearly jumped on the guy and broke a work bench with his bare fist, we had to move after that." I snorted, the idiot had gotten away lucky by the sounds of it.

"That sucks, I'm a little lucky, two of the guys I work with I know personally and the rest kinda fell into line when everytime they said something I'd threaten to shove a tyre iron up their ass, and I had two others offering to do the same. Plus, I'm nowhere near as pretty as you." I finished with an exaggerated sigh making Rose bump me again.

"I'm sure you're plenty pretty, you've already worked wonders on Bella." I wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders.

"Awh you think so? You're so sweet! It's the hair isn't it?" Rose laughed and gave my arm a brief squeeze before detaching herself from me.

"Go get dressed and we'll go do something." I grinned and nodded as she left, turning round to immediately sort through the jumble of clothes.

Settling on a baggy red jumper that fell off my shoulders, some denim shorts and comfy looking leggings, I made my way to the bathroom to make myself presentable. I didn't bother washing my hair again, just give myself a gentle wash and luxuriated in the warmth.

It took me about 30 minutes to be out and dressed, the extra time added on only by how slowly I had to move. I think Rose must have heard me open the door, cause she appeared at the top of the stairs in a flash and offered to help me down again. Gratefully I accepted, and she lifted me again and carried me down the stairs.

"Is it boring waiting for me to walk down them?" I asked with a grin. Rose looked down at me in her arms and gave me a smirk.

"You're very slow, and now you're even slower. Just saves me waiting all day." I laughed and tensed a little from the pain.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel any better I'm already bored with how slowly I'll be moving until I'm better. So what are we doing? Carlisle said I should stay in bed all day but I really doubt I'd manage that, I may end up offing myself out of misery." I asked as we came to the last step and I spotted a makeshift nest on the sofa, made of blankets and pillows. "Oooh! This for me?" I asked with a grin. Rose chuckled and carefully lowered me into the centre of the cosy blankets that I began to wrap around myself.

"Well for now I thought we'd take it easy, watch a movie, do a little pampering..." Esme chose that moment to come out of the kitchen with a bowl of greenish gloop and a spatula, and another bowl full of popcorn.

"I've done the face masks, and I've got the popcorn! Would you like a drink, Kali?" I beamed at Esme's never-ending hospitality and my reply was drowned out by a roar of thunder.

Glancing behind me, I looked out of the wall length windows and smiled at the heavy clouds, promising lightning. If there was one thing I loved it was curling up with a hot drink in weather like this.

"A hot chocolate, maybe?" Esme asked with a fond smile as she watched me stare out of the window. I turned back to her and grinned.

"That would be lovely, thanks, you want any help?" Esme shook her head as she deposited her bowls on the table and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Don't be silly, you just rest, Kali." I had a feeling that this was going to be a running theme with Esme but in all fairness she could move at super speeds and I was stuck floundering at less than half my usual pace.

There was a tug at my hair and the messy bun that I had slept in was carefully unravelled by Rose, who begin putting my hair in a long ponytail.

"I very rarely get a chance to do face masks, so you're going to do one with me." Rose demanded much to my amusement. Lazy Saturday's at my house were usually spent with a friend or two, someone might bring a face mask or a hair mask and we'd lounge about playing games and watching shows.

"Are you kidding? I love face masks, just no bad rom-coms, I draw the line at being _that_ feminine." Rose chuckled and stood, opening a cabinet underneath their giant TV, it was chock full of DVD's and I clapped my hands in happiness at the options.

"Well, there's plenty to choose from, Emmett practically collects films at this point." I grinned and tugged the blankets off my legs and slowly made my way over to get a better look.

"Hmm...oh, what about this one?" I asked with a devilish smirk. Rose pulled out what I had pointed to and slowly, her face mimicked mine.

"Oh, Esme is gonna love this."

* * *

"GO GREASE LIGHTNING YOU'RE BURNING UP THE QUARTER MILE,  
GREASE LIGHTNING, GO GREASE LIGHTNING!  
GO GREASE LIGHTNING YOU'RE COASTING THROUGH THE HIT LAP TRIAL,  
GREASE LIGHTNING, GO GREASE LIGHTNING!  
YOU ARE SUPREME (UH UH) THE CHICKS'LL CREAM (UH UH) FOR GREASE LIGHTNING, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

As much as it pained my chest to sing along, I couldn't help myself, neither could Esme and I think Rose just joined in for the hell of it. Sadly, I was still too weak to do the dance but I managed a bastardised version with one arm.

"Oh, no one ever wants to watch Grease with me!" Esme complained with a grateful smile as she fell back against the chair giddily. I gave her an affronted look.

"What?! That's just blasphemous! We should take our revenge on those heathens, after all; if you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter!" I quoted with a grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Rose asked with a spark of mischief that I planned to fan into a flame.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..."

* * *

"They are going to kill us." Rose announced with a grin as we stepped back from our handwork. We had respectively painted the males cars to look like cars from Grease. Edward's newly renovated Volvo had been painted an imitation baby pink to copy the pink ladies 1948 Studebaker. Emmett's Rubicon had been transformed to look like the iconic 1948 Ford De Lux, Greased Lightning, cream with those glittery lightning strikes running down the side. I had spent a good while fucking up Jasper's bikes, painting his black Harley with bad boy flames from Craterface's Hell's Chariot (a 1949 Mercedes Series 9CM), the rest of the films cars had been plain colours so I settled for painting flowers all over his Ducati.

"What I wanna know is where the hell did you get all this paint?" I asked in awe, Rose had swung open a cupboard full of tin cans, sprays and various brushes ranges from small art ones to big wall brushes. I really wish I had known about this stash before I painted Betelgeuse but I was still mighty proud of the work I'd done.

"Oooh... hey Rose, mind if I take a little black and white Urethane off your hands? I used all of Charlie's and I don't even know if he even needed it." Rose shrugged and grabbed the paint from her cupboard and put it at the garage door.

"No problem, take what you need. Shower time now I think." Rose said, wiping a smudge of pink off my nose and failing miserably. I grinned and nodded, letting the pair of them help me up the stairs.

I was worn out but it felt nice to do something, especially something fun. The reactions from the adopted Cullen boys was definitely going to be worth it. Carlisle's had been left untouched, partly because he wasn't here and _had_ in fact indulged Esme multiple times and watched Grease with her. Sure, we hadn't asked the others to join in but Emmett had miraculously vanished as soon as face masks were made, I didn't want to see Edward, and Jasper was still avoiding me.

So, once vengeance was taken, the three of us slowly made our way from the garage into the house and to our respective bathrooms.

As soon as I was done and had washed all the paint from me there was a knock on my door.

"Just a sec," I called out as I pulled up my shorts back over my leggings. "Come in!" I called out cheerily.

"Kali, Charlie's here, think you're up to a meeting?" I was surprised and clutched at my heart briefly when the tempo increased. Rose came in and shut the door behind her. "We can tell him you've just fallen asleep if you want but he would really like to see Bella." I nodded resolutely and gave her a nervous smile.

"Don't worry I did a summer of acting classes, I got this." I reassured her with a grin, I made sure my clothes were adjusted and carefully made my way downstairs.

Looking into the open room kitchen I could see Charlie at the breakfast bar with Esme, both nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad," I tried for with a soft smile. Immediately his head whipped around, spilling some of his coffee on the counter in his haste.

"Bells!" He rushed out of his seat and came to a halt awkwardly next to me, not knowing what to do. I took the initiative and smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Dad." I repeated, burying my nose in his warm jumper, thinking of my own Dad that I loved and missed very much.

Hesitantly his hands came to rest in my damp hair and he pulled me gently against him, holding me like I was fine china.

"Sorry I worried you." I whispered, thinking of how I'd have liked to say the same thing to my own parents, even if they didn't know I was missing.

"Oh Bells, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Come sit down, you look peaky. I haven't even got the chance to tell you I like your hair."

"Aha, you like it? I felt like a change. You're looking kinda thin yourself, Dad." I wasn't wrong, he had dark bags under his eyes and his smile seemed strained like he'd forgotten how. Like someone had just triggered Esme, she shot into action and began pulling food from the fridge to get a head start on lunch. I was pretty hungry so I didn't protest, especially when I smelt sizzling chicken in a pan.

I took a seat with Charlie and tried for that awkward half-smile I had seen Bella do in the films, Charlie gave me one back, never letting go of my hand.

"How are you feeling, Doctor Cullen said it was some sort of vitamin deficiency?" He queried, I confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, but I'm much better now," I knew this was probably the best time to bullshit my way through the biggest problem I'd have living here. "Although...did Carlisle tell you...? I've lost some short term memory? Not everything but I can't remember much about school...or much about living in Forks." The look on his face broke my heart and almost had me rescinding my statement, but I knew it was for the best that I used the memory loss side effect as an excuse when I had to start school again. It was too good an opportunity to not pass up.

So I smiled gently and patted him on the arm.

"Everything's a little hazy but I'm sure it'll come back to me in time. The Cullens have been really good to me and have been explaining as much as they knew, but I'd love to go over some stuff with you sometime too, Carlisle says you've been really busy dealing with attacks in Seattle?" Thinking about it, this had to be that trio of nomads moving through the country, which means Bella hadn't met James, Victoria or Laurent, oh goody, hopefully that was something I could avoid.

"Of course I will, Bells, I'll help you anyway I can. Yeah, it's been a few long nights. We haven't seen anything like it, people dying from animals we can't track... Sorry, it's a pretty morbid topic. I've been running back and forth between here and the station in Seattle." I gave him another soothing pat and smiled.

"You're working hard, make sure you don't run yourself ragged." He smiled and shook his head to change the topic.

"So, Esme tells me you're recovering nicely, think you're ready to come home?" He asked hopefully, I knew they wanted to keep me here a bit longer and I gave him a sad smile, preparing to let him down gently, but was cut off by Esme.

"I'm so sorry, Chief Swan, Carlisle wants to keep K-Bella here for a little longer, don't worry we'll take very good care of her and if you're not in town then perhaps its for the best?" She told him kindly, ignoring the near slip up on my name. Charlie frowned and turned to me, gently holding my hands.

"Are you okay with this Bells? I can't say I'm comfortable you staying here with... _your boyfriend_." I grinned at the glare he shot upstairs, like he knew exactly where Edward was, and shook my head.

"I can't remember much about Edward, and it's not fair to date someone like this, so I broke up with him. I have absolutely zero intentions of dating anyone until I'm all better, seems like the smart option. Edward understands, but he's a little upset so he's keeping to himself, I spent most of the day watching films with Esme and Rose." He raised his eyebrow and looked around for the rest of the household.

"Well, that's very mature of you. No Alice?" Shit, I forgot he thought me and Alice were the closest. Thankfully Rose covered for me, piping up from her seat across from us.

"Alice went to visit some extended family in Manhattan, we called and let her know but her flight isn't for a couple of weeks and Bella's in good hands here, so we told her to stay and spend time with her Aunt and Uncle for now." Charlie seemed a little suspicious but only asked,

"I assume the school knows? She's missing an awful lot of time." Esme popped her head back around the corner and smiled.

"Of course Charlie, we wouldn't have dreamed of letting her go without making sure it was alright with the school first, if I recall they gave her some books to read to make sure she doesn't fall behind." Charlie looked more satisfied and nodded, his moustache bristling slightly.

"Well, as long as everything's to board, I don't see why you can't stay here for now. Esme has a good point, if I'm not in town you'd have to take care of yourself. Are you sure you'll be alright?" I nodded but before I could verbally respond, Charlie's phone rang.

He sighed deeply and let go of my hands, standing and flipping up his old phone.

"Swan, here...of course, sir...no...yes, yes, I'll be sure to." He hung up and turned back to me with a sad smile.

"Sorry Bells, duty calls. I didn't mean for this to be a fly in visit but I'm happy you're up and about at least. Are you gonna be alright?" I smiled and opened my arms expectantly for a hug, which he reciprocated less hesitantly this time, still holding me like I was frail.

"Of course, Esme's been making sure I eat and Carlisle's been pumping me full of vitamins, I'll be fine. Just be careful, okay?" I mumbled over his shoulder, earning a brief squeeze in return.

"I will, I promise. Esme, thank you for taking such good care of my daughter, you too, Rose." They both waved off his gratitude with a smile.

"It's no trouble, Bella is a darling to have around and I'm more than happy to be there if she needs someone. Here Charlie, won't you take this, you're looking a little peaky yourself." She held out a Tupperware box full of a BBQ style chicken breast and fluffy yellow rice, she held a plastic spork on top like this was a regular occurrence and Charlie blushed and thanked her profusely and he strode across the room to take the hot meal from her.

"Ah, thank you Esme, I don't know how I can look peaky when you send me off with a meal everytime I come down." He teased with a nervous smile, Esme was certainly beautiful and her beaming smile and motherly love drew everyone closer to her. It was easy to see why Charlie would be nervous talking to her, their beautiful family was a harsh reminder of how plain I was, both as Bella and in my own body.

During my internal compliments, Charlie said bye to everyone and made his way back to me and planted a familial kiss on top of my head.

"You promise to take it easy?" I nodded into his chest as he pulled me into another hug.

"Don't worry, Dad, pretty sure the Cullens will tie me to a chair if I decide to make a break for it." I gave Rose a shit eating grin who was trying very hard to contain her laughter. Esme smiled and came closer.

"She's not wrong; we would. Don't worry Charlie, she'll be just fine here." With a last hesitant goodbye Bella's dad left and I fell onto the sofa with a heavy groan.

"Well if I'm not the biggest asshole of the century..." I grumbled into the plush white cushions.

"Language, Kali." I grinned up at Esme as I lifted my head.

"Sorry, Ma." I tease with my tongue out, she shook her head fondly and went back into the kitchen.

"Your dinner is ready too, come get it before it goes cold." She called over her shoulder. I turned to Rose as she spoke, she was perched on the arm of the sofa watching me with a small smile.

"I know its no fun lying to everyone, we have to do it all the time too, if it helps." She offered with a light shrug. I nodded absently and reached a hand out to her for help getting up, she righted me easily and I smiled at her as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, a little. I don't like lying to people, or at least nice people." Briefly my chest tightened and the familiar pain flared up as I sat down. I was getting better at ignoring it though, which was kinda god, I guess.

A heaped plate of the same delicious BBQ chicken and rice that Esme had given Charlie, was placed in front of me along with an orange juice.

"Thanks Esme, you spoil me!" I gushed at her as I dug in to my huge meal, she was definitely getting the hang of my portions, the last bite was about my limit. Of course it was delicious, and filled a hole in my stomach I didn't realise I had.

"Hells bells, Esme, that was good! You're gonna turn me into a blimp at this rate, not that I mind, then you guys can just roll me down the stairs instead of carrying me." Esme giggled as she took back all the plates and began washing them.

"So where's your husband, your husband and my ex at?" I asked them both conversationally as I finished nursing my second top up of juice. Rose sat next to me and answered.

"Well, Carlisle's at work, he'll be back about 6ish, he should have your tablets by then. Edward's in his room, probably sulking, and Emmy said he was going for a hunt to avoid girl time, so he should be back soon I imagine...pretty sure Jasper went with him, too." I tried not to perk up at Jaspers name, I hadn't asked about him for a reason. I was still pretty embarrassed by my dumb decision to kiss him yesterday, just so we were on "equal ground". I'd been avoiding thinking about him and asking about him since then.

"Ah, coolness." I said and took another sip to hide my face.

Ignoring Rose's Cheshire grin was very difficult, not helping that she was inching closer to my face, that smug smile growing.

"Kaliii..." She singsonged my name and I gave her a deadeye stare.

"Don't even go there, I still feel like an idiot. Plus I kissed a married man, pretty sure Alice is going to stab me with her Louboutin heels when she gets back." Rose giggles and nudged my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the scary pixie, pretty sure you can handle yourself well enough though." I snorted into my glass.

"Against a vampire? Literally bred to kill me? You sure that bleach hasn't rotted your brain?" She poked me in the shoulder lightly.

"Hey! This is all natural, unlike you I don't need a bottle to make me feel special." She teased making me whistle.

"Ooooh! Claws out! Saucer of milk, table 2, mroaw!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh come on, I bet you could take Alice." A soapy wooden spoon was thrust in Rose's face, making me lean back.

"Rose! I know Alice has been...difficult, but things have been hard for her, her visions have been very confusing, she lost her best friend and what with Jasper..." She trailed off and looked at me sadly. I smiled tightly and prompted.

"Misbehaving?" Esme nodded hesitantly.

"...Misbehaving, she's had a lot on her plate. I know she isn't here but don't be so hard on her." Rose sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't be so hard on her if she were here to defend herself and hadn't run away with her tail between her legs. When times are tough we're supposed to stick together, but she's gone to "clear her head", Edwards moping harder than ever before and Jaspers basically imprisoning himself in his room-"

"And you're being nice." I interrupted.

"And I'm being nice!- Wait, no. Shut up Kali, you aren't helping." She chided whilst I snickered. "The point is that...I don't know what my point is, but it's ridiculous!" I smoothed her hair and smiled at her.

"Yeah, but that's all my fault. Alice can't see me cause of mine and Bella's powers, I believe. Edward's upset cause I've taken Bella's body and Jaspers hiding in his room cause he blames himself for me giving myself a heart attack. You should really be blaming me first." I told her kindly, knowing that it really was all my fault but it had all been unintentional and I felt shit as it was, beating myself up every minute of the day for breaking up their little family, wasn't going to change that.

Rose span her barstool around to face me better and rested her chin on her palm.

"You're the only one handling all of this like a sane person." I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get that in writing, for the next time one of you call me insane?" Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are though, you've got the shortest stick of the lot of us and you're smiling just fine." I shrugged.

"Yeah but unlike you, I'm bleeding on the inside, constantly." I tried for a forlorn look but my forehead was gently flicked.

"Oh hush, you aren't helping me, and you're supposed to be on my side." I stared at her incredulously.

"I am?" She gave me a small glare.

"I gave you underwear."

"Esme gives me food." I argued back with a grin.

"You traitor, see if I carry you upstairs when you need the bathroom." She huffed and folded her arms, that I immediately poked.

"Awh don't be like that, you can take the underwear back if you want? I'll go commando." She couldn't help her snort of laughter and sighed.

"You're unbelievable." I recalled Jasper saying the same thing and grinned.

"Damn straight." Esme had been watching us fondly and seemed happy that I had diffused Rose's temper with my unique brand of humour.

A sudden blur slammed into Rose and I clutched at my chest as my heart stuttered.

"Rosieee! I'm home!" Emmett yelled in his wife's ear as he draped himself over her shoulder, rubbing his cheek affectionately against hers like some sort of cat.

"Emmett! What did Carlisle say?" He lifted his head from her shoulder and saw me holding my chest again, I quickly dropped my hand and gave him a cheery smile.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Kali, I forgot. Ow!" Rose slapped him upside the head.

"You forgot? You're a vampire with perfect recall, we don't forget anything." Emmett looked like a sad puppy and rubbed his head with a heartbroken stare.

"Alright I didn't remember right now, please forgive meee..." He trailed off and started peppering her face with kisses. Rose had her arms folded over her chest and was trying to ignore him but I could see the smile creeping over her face.

"Alright, alright give it a rest, you'll give Kali another heart attack." She scolded and pushed him off her fondly.

"You smiled, I'm safe! Woo!" He yelled as he scampered off at a sedate pace into the living room. I giggled into my hand as Rose shook her head.

"I give up, you're all lunatics." I laughed harder, my hand finding its way to my chest as I tried to control the spread of pain that amusement brought.

"Esme, I got you everything on your list." The familiar voice of Jasper made me sit up straighter and stop laughing as he walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries, I felt the blush begin in my cheeks and quickly tried to hide it by drinking, sadly I lifted the glass to high and poured orange juice on my face. Real smooth. Rose laughed and grabbed a towel, Jasper briefly turned to me with a raised eyebrow and I'm pretty sure I just blushed like an idiot.

"You alright?" He asked slowly, almost as if he was scared of the answer.

"Uh, yeah, super-fly." I managed and mentally winced at how thick I sounded. Next I'd be asking if I get to tend to them rabbits, who knows maybe Jasper'll shoot me in the head afterwards, too. Probably save me making a bigger tit out of myself.

Rose handed me the towel and Jasper turned away from me, seemingly done with our "conversation". I felt my brow furrow and my glare followed him out of the room, as did the tea towel that I launched at him. It missed him but he turned and gave me a bored look, picking it up and putting it back on the counter before walking out.

"Pussy." I muttered to his retreating back, knowing he'd hear me. He stopped briefly and his hand tightened on the stair railing, before he exhaled and ignored me. "Sorry, guess you didn't hear me; PUSSY!" I yelled with a grin making his shoulders tighten, but he continued being an ignorant bitch and kept stomping upstairs.

"Yeah, he likes me." I told Rose as I turned back to her, she had a hand covering her eyes and was shaking her head.

"You're terrible." She muttered in bewilderment. I giggled and gave Esme an apologetic look, she was staring sadly after Jasper and barely noticed me.

Jasper thought he was doing the right thing but he was only making this awkward and difficult for everyone. In my eyes I still don't think he did anything that merited sequestering himself away like a criminal, I mean, sure he tried to kill me, but honestly? I didn't really care. That might sound stupid but even if he put my life in jeopardy, he had saved me when he could have just let me die of natural causes and solve all his problems in one fail swoop. In a way it all balanced itself out, so I couldn't really stay mad at him.

After my late lunch, we all moved back into the living room where Esme made me settle comfortably in my nest of blankets on the sofa and we put on some comedies to pass the time. Rose played with my hair and I ended up throwing a pillow on her lap and lying down on her, the gentle feel of her fingers against my scalp were making me sleepy and I didn't try very hard to fight it.

"Kali?" My head shot up, it was suddenly dark outside and Rose had stopped playing with my hair. "Kali, I'm sorry but I need to get up, do you wanna go bed?" I pushed myself up from the sofa and smiled at Rose sleepily.

"Nah, it's cool I'm up, sorry I fell asleep on you." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. Rose smiled and brushed stray hair out of my face

"It's fine, you were nice and quiet for a change. Esme, Carlisle, and I need to hunt though." I turned and found Carlisle smiling at me from the kitchen doorway, I gave him a lopsided grin.

"Morning, Doc." I croaked and coughed to clear my voice, he gave me a kind smile.

"Good evening, Kali," He corrected as he turned and grabbed a white paper bag from the table. "I have your medicine here, would you mind taking some now?" I nodded and carefully stood, Rose having to steady me from the betrayal of my wobbly knees, but I made it back in the kitchen without face planting.

Esme took that time to pour me a glass of water and pop out some pills from their foil packets.

"So, there's Asprin, B-12 supplements, Bisoprolol and Morphine pills, though only take the Morphine if the pain is bad. Otherwise I want you to take the first 3 once a day, I was dosing you in the evening since that's when we gave you your first injection, but you can change it depending on your needs they might be better for you to take in the morning but for now take these 3 today. How's your chest? Do you think you need painkillers?" I tried to make note of everything and shook my head.

"No, I'll see how I manage, I've just woken up so I'm pretty rested at the moment." Carlisle smiled and Esme handed me my medicines and water.

Some were a little big but I choked them down and grimaced as they threatened to make their way back up. Carlisle smiled and patted me fondly.

"Do I get a lolly?" I asked and he smiled and pulled a bright red lollipop from his pocket, much to my delight.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd ask." He told me as he handed it me, I grinned and tore off the wrapper and popped it in my mouth.

"Mmm, cherry! Does this mean I'm getting predictable, do I have to switch it up again? Should I start planning a daring escape, I was thinking something involving a car chase this time, oh I've always wanted a gunfight on top of a moving train..." Carlisle stopped me in my tracks with a raised hand.

"No! I don't think that'll be necessary." He accidentally raised his voice, concerned I might actually go through with it. I chuckled and elbowed his side.

"I'm only messing with ya. So you're all off out for a late night hunt?" I asked with a smile.

Esme nodded and handed me a mug of steaming hot chocolate that I had no idea she had even been making.

"Yes, I'm sorry Kali, but neither Rose, Carlisle or myself have gone for a few days, we got a little distracted...and you are starting to smell rather good." She teased with a sweet smile. I chuckled and blew on my hot chocolate.

"Well I wouldn't want to tempt you to take a nibble, by all means, don't let me stop you." Esme gave me a hug and Carlisle settled for a fond pat on my shoulder, as they grabbed one another and rushed out the door. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at their retreating backs.

"Bless they seem eager, don't they?" I asked, nudging her side lightly and leaned back against the counter, nursing my mug and crunching up the last of my lollipop. She chuckled and nodded.

"Just a bit, I think they're making up for missed time...probably gonna be a while. So it'll be you and Emmett, that alright? I'll try to keep relatively close by." I rolled my eyes and put down my mug, pushing her towards to door.

"Don't be daft, take your time, go as far as you like. Emmett and me will be fine and if not like you said, I can take care of myself!" She tilted her head and smiled.

"Of course you can. Let's not hope it comes to that. I'll be back in a few hours then, bye." I gave her a fond wave and turned back to my drink with a smile.

I really enjoyed that Rose had warmed up to me, the day spent bonding with the females I had known the least about, was fun and I was hoping to do it again, much to my surprise.

"Hey Robin." Emmett greeted as he walked into the kitchen at a human pace for a change.

"Sup, little John, I hear you're on babysitting duty tonight." I said with a grin, taking a sip of my tasty beverage. Emmett snorted and shrugged.

"I like to think of it as hanging out with some of the houses better company." He shot a slightly exasperated look at the ceiling, I followed his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"They're being utter bitches aren't they?" Emmett's sudden bark of laughter made me jump a little, but thankfully my heart kept pace.

"Well, you aren't wrong. Fancy playing a game or something?" I grinned and went to enthusiastically nod, but hesitated.

"Oooh, I wanna but I probably shouldn't, I get excited quite easy and that's not clever right now, I'll watch though. Just no COD or Fifa, I'll have to smash those." I threatened lightly, draining the last of my hot chocolate.

Emmett pouted but nodded,

"Seems fair, why don't you go and pick then? I'll play anything." I snorted and put down my mug.

"Brah, you need to get you some taste if that's the case." I chided as I walked past him, back into the living room.

"Hey! I have plenty of taste! What's your favourite game then?" I tutted and wagged my finger at him in disappointment.

"Tut, tut, Emmett. A true gamer has no sole favourite! They have like a favourite from each genre or era, for different reasons. For instance, if I'm feeling nostalgic I'll play Mario all stars on my SNES or perhaps some PS1 Spyro..." I trailed off as I remembered that there was a definite time gap between present day me and Bella. Thinking back I tried to remember some of my favourite games from the early 2000's "...Bully is fun, Kingdom Hearts and I'm a big Elder Scrolls fan, too." Emmett nodded along so he had at least heard of them all.

"Well you do have an eclectic taste, I'll give you that, pretty sure I have all of those though, if any of them sound good?" He thumbed a huge cupboard behind him near the TV. Dutifully, I walked over and marvelled at all the games he had, and the consoles to match.

"By the power of Grey Skull..." I whispered in awe as the cupboard lit up (it actually did, they had lights running down the inside of the doors). I knew I was genuinely excited, because my damn heart started beating fast, making me clutch at it.

"Shit, are you alright?" Emmett asked in concern, steadying me and searching me for any signs of distress.

I smiled and patted his arm.

"Don't look so scared, I'm not gonna drop dead on you." The tension drained from Emmett and he returned my smile, letting me stand on my own.

"You almost did." He reminded me, the look of concern still lingered and made my cheeky grin soften.

"Sorry about that, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again." As I straightened myself I realised just how full my bladder was. "Hey, mind running me upstairs? I think Esme would scold me if I pee'd on your couch." Emmett snorted and threaded an arm under my legs, lifting me easily.

"Alright, but don't pee on me either. Rose might not take too fondly to you marking your territory." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, shit, foiled again." I shook a fist at the ceiling as Emmett carried me up the stairs chuckling, taking them 2 at a time because he was clearly the attractive offspring of Hagrid.

Depositing me gently at my door, he saluted me.

"Just call me when you want a lift back down, ma'am!" He gave a little stomp and marched back down the stairs. I shook my head at him and opened the door, doing my 'please don't wee' dance all the way to the attached bathroom.

Once that was out of the way, I washed my hands and dried them. Walking back through the bedroom, I noticed something that hadn't been there before.

On my bed there was a note.

* * *

 **A note?! I know right, cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers. Genius writing, 10/10. Like I said, I cut this off sooner than I wanted to, but it was at like double the amount of pages and I just needed to stop somewhere.**

 **So this chapter was a nice change from the mad dash around Forks, mostly cause Kali can't move. I apologise to anyone that does know how my medical scene _should_ have been written, sadly I'm not medically trained. This scene was written with the use of googling medical pages, some demonstration videos and a hell of a lot more goggling to find the meanings of every other word. It was a ball ache and if any nurse/doctor wants to rewrite it for me, feel free. I chose B-12 deficiency as the cause because it seemed a little silly for her to just have a heart attack, I have been sliding in references to how hungry she gets the entire time too. I've probably taken a lot of liberties with how the deficiency works, but I'm pulling my Magic card for that one, after all it's magical powers and there needs to be a catch. **

**As for Jasper, I figure he's got a lot on his plate right now. Alice up and left because she's upset with him and fed up of how wonky all her visions suddenly are, seeing as she got irritated about not being able to see Renesmee, I can see this being a plausible reaction. More of that will be covered next chapter anyway. So since Kali was close to death, Jasper has calmed down a lot, there's a little of the pull towards her but he's fighting it unconsciously. Kali clearly isn't.**

 **We discover that Bella has swapped bodies with Kali and is living her life, though a lot quieter than Kali did. Bella's had over two weeks to settle into things though, and I imagine she's a resourceful enough girl to eke out a new life. There will be more on her in later chapters.**

 **A small introduction to Charlie, but don't expect too much of him I don't really see those scenes being too interesting, though if anyone thinks otherwise then let me know.**

 **As for anything else, PM, review, send carrier pigeon, smoke signals, telegram...etc. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and putting this story on your lists.**

 **Next chapter: Kali's note leads to a fatal meeting, Jasper suffers through a long wait, and we say goodbye to a beloved character. For now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, reading your reviews, messages and seeing those numbers climb on my lists, has been very exciting. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this and I hope you continue to as we get further into the shitstorm that is Cheap Thrills.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a dog and an inordinate amount of consoles. Sadly, that's about it, Twilight is not mine and I doubt you'd believe me if I said otherwise anyway.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Without hesitating I picked up the piece of paper folded on my neatly made bed.

 _Kali,_

 _Can we talk please?_

 _If you can, meet me outside the back by Esme's roses._

 _Jasper_

I accidentally scrunched up the elegantly penned letter as my heart thumped and sent a shooting pain through my chest. So Jasper wanted to talk did he? I was a little suspicious, but honestly, I doubted he wanted to say anything in front of Emmett considering the amount of embarrassing topics that could come up. Thinking about it, I didn't want to sit through Emmett watching us talk about him making me jizz in my pants. Just, no.

My mind was more or less made up, I wanted to talk to Jasper, more so because he was avoiding me. Though, I really wanted to drum into his head that he hadn't done anything I wouldn't have done in his shoes and I don't begrudge him for it. If it could threaten those I care about I'd go to some severe lengths, too.

Taking some deep breaths to calm my tender heart, I pulled open the draw by my bed and took out the tin, giving it a little shake I confirmed that the lighter was still in there and pocketed it. As much as I wanted to trust Jasper, I wasn't taking any chances, though I don't know if using my ability so soon would give me another heart attack. I decided to only use it if I felt it was life or death, but I'd be stupid to leave it behind when it was my only defence against Vampires.

I decided to tackle the stairs by myself to show I was okay, but Emmett still cut me off half way and took my arm to steady me even though it wasn't necessary.

"Whoa, I said call me, not try and break your neck." I rolled my eyes.

"You're exaggerating, I feel good. Carlisle's wonder drugs have kicked in, stop fretting you mother hen." Emmett did as he was told but walked slowly next to me, ready to grab me if I needed it.

I made it to the bottom without any slip ups and headed for the kitchen, I peeked out the window trying to keep my interest innocent.

"Hey Emmett, would you mind if I got some air? I won't go far I just want to have a little walk around." Emmett looked ready to protest, I smiled sweetly and pre-emptively cut him off. "It's fine, you stay here, I think I'd just like a moment to think...if that's alright? I feel like I haven't had a moment to myself in what feels like forever." I took the pitiful approach and he smiled kindly at me, patting me softly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, alright, but please call me if you need help and don't go far. Animals tend to keep their distance from here, but I don't want you tripping in the dark." He agreed reluctantly. I smiled and turned from him to the back door, just as I touched the handle I felt a warm breeze fly over my shoulders and a big grey coat was wrapped around me.

"It's cold outside." Emmett said as he watched me go with a nervous smile, probably unsure he was doing the right thing, but not wanting to be the one to tell me no. I tried for a reassuring grin as I eased open the handle and stepped out into the cool night.

The rain had passed and the clouds had rolled back to reveal a nearly full moon, shining meagre light over the spacious garden. The air smelled damp and earthy, and there were a cacophony of crickets nearby, adding to the ambience. I followed the little gravel path circling the house, in my slippers and looked around carefully for Jasper as I slowly walked by the flowering bushed surrounding Esme's garden.

Just as I was abut to call out for him I heard my name whispered by the trees lining the garden. I barely could barely make out his voice, but cautiously, I made my way over to the forest.

"Hello...?" I nervously called out and watched as a dark figure stepped out of the trees, my heart began hammering and I simultaneously clutched at both the tin in my pocket and my chest.

"Thanks for meeting me." A familiar voice responded.

Thought not the one I expected.

I really shouldn't have been surprised when Edward stepped out of the trees but my heart sped up all the same, fisting the coat covering my chest, I took a step back.

"What are you playing at? Pretending to be Jasper so I'd come meet you? Carlisle told you not to bother me again." I reminded him angrily. Edward looked calm but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't quite place and it concerned me. He stepped closer and I took another step back.

"I needed to talk to you." He explained quietly. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, trying to act tougher than I felt.

"Yeah, I bet you do." I drawled in annoyance, something about him rubbed me the wrong way. Unlike his family I couldn't stand to be near him, he was beautiful, devastatingly so, but the way he talked to me made me want to smash him into a wall a few hundred times. His preconceived notions of how a lady should behave, the pompous way he talked down to me and his inability to understand that I'm not Bella and that she isn't here. All of it made me want to dish out gratuitous violence even if I couldn't hurt him.

Edward continued our dance of him stepping closer and me stepping back, though the distance would mean nothing if he wanted it to, even at full strength I couldn't outrun him.

"It's about Bella-"

"Big surprise." He ignored me and continued with that same desperate look, his eyes wide and his teeth unconsciously bared.

"I heard you saw her. I need you to tell me where she is, you have stayed far too long, it's time you give me back my mate." He took a bigger step closer and my heart started hammering, I felt threatened and was about to call for Emmett.

Sadly, I didn't get the chance, as soon as I took in that larger lungful of air, Edward rushed forward and tightly clamped his hand over my mouth. I screamed under his hand but the sound barely travelled before Edward scooped me up and ran with me.

My weak heart was protesting and I was struggling futilely in his tight grip. He stopped suddenly and let go of me, I fell to the floor, dizzy, and clutched at my thumping heart as I tried to catch my breath. If I didn't know better I'd say it felt like my heart was bleeding, the pain was disorientating and I felt sick. Pushing myself up so I was sitting was difficult, but I knew I had to keep an eye on Edward. I was terrified by what he would do, he was so unpredictable, in a way that frightened me.

As I managed to sit up in the damp grass, he started coming closer again and I began shoving myself away from him. He reached down and grabbed my ankle, dragging me back and making me squeak in fright. Digging my hands into the ground by my hips to stop myself being dragged any closer, my hand brushed against my tin in my pocket and I realised I needed to take him over.

But would it kill me?

My frightened mind was running through plans and scenarios where it could go wrong, my only card was Bella.

"Stop fidgeting, I'm trying to talk to you, can you not be decent and listen to me?" He grumbled and pinned both my legs down, giving me finger mark bruises around my ankles. Shaking like a leaf I dug into my pocket and grabbed hold of my tin so tightly it hurt.

"You want to talk to Bella?" I finally managed to choke out, making him finally stop grabbing at me.

"More than anything." He told me reverently and was suddenly crouched above me.

"I can bring her back, but I need to-to meditate, so-get off!" I stuttered and shoved at his chest hovering over me, he complied and backed up, standing. It took me a moment but I scrambled to a stand, using a nearby willow tree as a crutch. I glared at him, my breath ragged like I had ran all this way instead of being carried.

"Do it, now! I need my mate!" He commanded, making me jump and clutch to the tree.

"I am, I need to focus." Meditation was the only plausible reason I could think for using my incense and in actuality it wasn't a bad excuse.

Fumbling, I opened my tin and pulled out a lighter and a stick.

"What's that for?" Edward asked suspiciously. Knowing that I'd need one after, I tossed him a stick to inspect.

"Incense, plain, store bought, incense. It will help me focus whilst I-uh summon her."

I was truly terrified that this would be it for me. Lighting the incense took a moment because of the wind and Edward was becoming impatient. He took a step closer and I tried to light it again, breaking my thumbnail in the process. The lick of flame held against the breeze and I tried my hardest to keep my hand steady enough to let it catch.

Edward paused in his next step, waiting for something to happen, his sudden stillness was more unnerving than his predatory stalking and without intending to, I held my breath as soon as I saw the thick white smoke curling into the night sky.

"Well, where's Bella?" He asked in frustration, I could hear the snarl behind his words. Answering him would mean breathing and I was petrified to take that breath, but I weighed up which was worse way to die. I hesitated and my heart thumped louder from the lack of oxygen. Fuck it, at least my death would be on my own hands, not his.

My eyes started watering as my heart pounded and I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I kept looking over his shoulder, praying Emmett would realise something was wrong and come find me. My face must have been beet red, my heart was thudding so hard I was seeing spots and Edward was suddenly right in front of me.

It was now or never.

He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and yanked me off my feet, he looked on the verge of murder, his eyes were wild and venom was dripping from his lips. I dropped the lighter and the tin, letting them fall by my feet. Edward was growling deeply and dragged me closer so I was only inches from his snarling face.

I took a deep breath and let the familiar, sickly, floral scent coat my tongue.

"Kali!" Before I disappeared completely, I saw him, running towards Edwards back.

"Jasp..." My voice vanished as the rest of me did and I opened my eyes as a Vampire once more.

Jasper POV

" _Pussy._ " That word always irked me for some reason, and more so when it was true. I was acting like a complete pussy about the whole situation.

I had decided to confront the problem head on, when she woke up and was ready to talk I was going to sit her down and tell her my reasons for my actions that day and most importantly, apologise. There was a part of me that was torn between wanting her forgiveness for taking it so far and a desire to avoid the situation entirely, run away from everyone's judgements

Esme had been looking at me like I'd just lost my cat, and didn't know how to comfort me. Carlisle was parts disappointed and parts sad, he didn't think I'd use "Intimate Techniques" to interrogate her, and for a while he was convinced I'd traumatised the girl. Thankfully her...I don't know what to call it. Her stunt? That shit she pulled in front of practically everyone. Kissing me, to call us even. That. Well, that had quelled some of Carlisle's fears and now he just wanted to talk, which somehow was worse.

Emmett was a little upset at first when Rose confided in him, cause she couldn't keep her trap shut. He'd actually gone out of his way to confront me in private, during the most obvious set up involving a hunt, his shifty attitude and running directly behind me until we were out of earshot, then tackling me. This was Emmett after all, half his problems he assumes he can rugby tackle and the rest he laughs at. He had thrown me through a tree and yelled a lot but it really didn't take much talking down until he begrudgingly listened to what I had to say. I tried to explain that I was a mess that day, and that I was trying to protect us all. I reasoned that it was the only thing I could think of at the time to get her to stop throwing off my Pathokinesis. After that I pulled up Rose, she ended up making him see the funny side of it, she found the whole situation more amusing than I would have guessed. Surprisingly, both Emmett and Rose had taken quite the shine to Kali, during a long sit own where everyone got to air their grievances with the situation.

We came to the conclusion that whatever had happened we would be more understanding and give Kali a chance if we now had to protect Bella's body even from the current resident if it came to it. At that point most of us just felt guilty for pushing her to have a heart attack, only Rose and Emmett knew what occurred between Kali and I.

Edward, of course, had heard Emmett thinking about what had happened briefly and had taken it upon himself to scream at me whilst I was looking in on Kali. Surprisingly, Emmett had thrown him out of the window first. We all got chided by Esme like schoolkids, and that's when it all came out to everyone.

Everyone, including Alice.

Somehow though, I think she already knew. Her poor attempt at trying to stop me leaving with Kali finally made sense and I didn't know why she hadn't tried harder. If it were me, I would have just grabbed her and told her it wasn't going to happen cause she was going to make a dumb choice and ruin her marriage. Which is exactly what I think I'd done.

She had been silent the entire time Kali was unconscious, she barely said a word to me and started hunting alone. I'd send her my worry and concern, my love for her but everytime her face would scrunch up and she'd storm out. The first time I tried to talk to her about it, she turned around and told me she was going away for a while. It tore me up and definitely didn't help my mood afterwards.

So, Alice left me and I didn't even know if we were together or not.

With my only solid tie to this family on the rocks, I decided to leave too. I was going to go get some space, maybe drop in on Peter and Charlotte, sample some fine Texan Bison. Of course as soon as I made that plan my phone rang.

"8 minutes." Simply said Peter.

"What?" Peter huffed dramatically.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Leave in 8 minutes. Well, 7:42, 41, 40, 39-"

"Alright, I get it." I hung up in annoyance and grabbed the few things I'd want to take with me and slung a bag over my shoulder, pulling on my favourite leather that Alice always tried to leave behind when we moved, I debated taking my bike but chose to just run. It had been a while since I even bothered going into the garage.

Checking my watch I had 4 minutes, 22 seconds before Peter said I should leave, that asshole hadn't steered me wrong before, so I'd trust his judgement. His ability was unusual, knowing shit wasn't exactly what I'd call it, but it's what he did. The ability to know when your ass is in trouble, was something he'd also dubbed it after I'd narrowly missed a run in with some of Maria's foot soldiers some 70 odd years back, thanks to him.

Waiting any amount of time as a Vampire was tedious at best, but as the seconds ticked by I felt more on edge and found myself pacing around my study like a caged animal. My phone was in my hand and I was pulling up Peter's last call before I really thought about it.

"3:28, 3:27, 3:26, 3:25..." I growled at the Vampiric speaking clock. "Just do what I say, stop being so impatient. What? You got an angry mob at your door?"

"Nope, but I'm willing to look up where I can find one that does house calls, though to put me out of my misery or to put you out of yours, I haven't decided." Peter laughed at my lazy threat, I stalked over to the window like watching outdoors would somehow make time pass faster.

"So cold, Major! Come on, only 3 minutes, 14 seconds left. That's hardly eternity."

I saw something shift by the trees just at the edge of my sight and stopped fiddling with my curtain. Vampire's didn't just "see things" so I refused to tear my eyes off where I knew I had caught a glimpse of something, craning my head to the side to get a better look.

"Yeah, pretty sure I've seen you try to count grains of sand in an hourglass once when you were waiting for Charlotte." I replied distractedly. "And you have no idea why I can't just leave now? It's only Emmett and Edward, perfect opportunity."

A hulking mass of green coat and fiery red hair came into view, Kali was slowly walking around the house. I watched her look around distractedly, she was searching for something, or perhaps someone.

"I do not recall this, why you gotta make out like I can't cope without my woman? I'm a strong, independent man. And cause I say so, Asshat. I wouldn't bother if it wasn't important." I didn't reply, my attention completely focused on Kali, her movements were careful and drawn out, it was obvious she was still in pain so what was she doing walking around outside by herself? Why wasn't Emmett with her?

As I crossed the room to go ask him myself, Peter heard the handle turn and yelled.

"Wait!" I let go and groaned.

"I'm just going downstairs, Kali looks like she's about to collapse in the garden. I was only gonna tell Emmett." I argued, I didn't want the idiot to trip and hurt herself.

"No, you can't leave your room, not the house, your room. You have 2 minutes, 40 seconds. You cannot leave, please trust me." The shift in tone was concerning enough but looking back out the window I saw Kali talking to someone.

I pressed myself up against the glass and watched as she started backing up from a figure coming out of the trees, I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, they were both being very quiet and the tree line was actually quite far from my window. Nervously, I waited for the worst to happen and wasn't surprised when Edward came into view and suddenly grabbed Kali, running off with her.

My hand that was propping me up against the window had started to close on the wooden border, cracking it in frustration.

"No Peter, I need to leave now. Edward's just fucking taken Kali, again! Jesus Christ that girl is stupid! She's banged up enough as it is, I need to stop him before he does something he'll regret."

"Seriously, you can't. 1:58, you have to wait that long. Please, Jasper, please!" He begged down the phone. I grit my teeth and burned a hole through the window with my glare.

I tried sensing them with my gift but they were out of range, I felt utterly helpless as I began pacing in front of my window again, though with a boiling rage.

"Tell me why I can't just yell for Emmett right now?" I demanded angrily.

"It has to be you, just trust me." He pleaded. I didn't understand and it wasn't helping my temper.

"Explain exactly what you 'know'." I told him and he sighed deeply.

"You know that this weird knowing shit is more tuned to the people I care about right? Whatever this is it's something that'll fuck you over if it goes wrong and I hate stopping you right now but fuck, I would never steer you wrong! You need to calm down, you'll want a clear head if you're gonna go fighting over a human." It was frustrating that I couldn't manipulate my own emotions like I could others, I was having a lot of difficulty calming down. There was a rage brewing in my dead heart and not knowing what was happening was killing me.

"1:02, just a little longer." Peter tried to soothe but time was moving too slow.

I wrenched open my window in preparation for my count down, I threw my bag and my coat off my shoulders, wanting nothing to slow me down. My muscles were tense and I was literally ready to spring forward.

"Keep it stealthy." Peter warned, not needing a gift to know I was about to go tearing into the night, walls be damned. Most of the windows in the house were big enough to jump through without breaking anything, but I wasn't in the mood to keep my exit low key. I wanted Edward to know I was coming after him.

Grunting in acknowledgement was the only response Peter received.

"30 seconds." He counted down, I barely paid attention to his voice, mentally planning out how I was going to rip Edwards head off his shoulders and the least painful way I could launch Kali across the ocean to teach her to stop being so fucking dumb.

There was a low growl rumbling in the back of my throat that I tried to quell, Peter said I needed to keep a cool head and if I wasn't careful I could accidentally mow over Kali in my effort to save her.

Is that what I was doing? Was I saving her, or was I saving my family the grief of loosing two people that were growing on them in one go? Mentally I reasoned that I didn't have the time to think about it, but as those seconds ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace, I knew I was just making another excuse to avoid thinking about her, like I had been doing for the past two weeks.

" _Pussy._ " I heard that mocking whisper again, whipping my inner beast into a frenzy. I'll show her how much of a pussy I am, when I save her ass again!

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,-" I didn't know my body could tense further than it already was, my hand had dug grooves into the wall as I readied to throw myself out. "5, 4, 3, 2-" I threw my phone at my bed and launched myself out the window at full speed.

I skidded into the line of trees that ran around the property and ran through the forest, following the lingering trail of Edward and Kali, dodging branches without a second thought.

They weren't far ahead of me, just out of Vampire sense's range, I pushed forward as fast as I could when the back of Edward came into view, I could see the flash of red just in front of him and her name tore from my throat.

"Kali!" I yelled, readying to rip him off of her.

"Jasp..." I threw myself around a tree as I came in close, in that nano-second it took to get around the ancient willow, Kali was gone.

Edward slumped forward and fell to his knees gasping and hastily stuffing something in his pocket. I skidded to a halt and whipped my head around, looking for Kali. There was a thin trail of smoke where she had stood, dissipating in the chill air, but she had completely vanished.

I grabbed Edward and hauled him up, he was still choking, though why, I couldn't say.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" I roared in his face, making nearby small critters run as far as they could. Edward got a hold of himself and stared up at me with terrified eyes, so he should be scared, the asshole was gonna get a severe beating.

"Oh shit..." He whispered and immediately tried to throw off my arm, twisting out of my grip, he bolted.

"Get the fuck back here!" I yelled as I tore after him.

Edward's usually ballerina like run through the forest was forgotten as he crashed through trees, clipping practically every branch in the woods. I ended up having to raise an arm and elbow flying branches out of the way as they flew towards me.

I knew Edward was faster than me, and any other day he may have outran me but right now, blindly running into trees was slowing him down significantly and it only took me a few seconds to catch up and grab him, wrestling him into the ground.

"Where is Kali?!" I bellowed again, inches from his face, as I rolled him over and pinned his shoulders to the leafy floor. He looked petrified and his gaze was wildly darting as he struggled against my hold. "I swear to god Edward I'll rip your fucking head off, where is she?!" Edward stilled and was taking needless breaths as he panicked underneath me.

"Fuck, no, shit, please don't!" He begged, it didn't take a genius to figure out something was different here.

"Give me one good reason not to?" Edward scrunched up his face and thumped his head against the forest floor a few times.

"Fuck! Cause I'm Kali." He finally said through gritted teeth.

My grip slackened and Edward used that inch of wiggle room to shove me off and stand, but he didn't run, just stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"What." I deadpanned and stared at him disbelievingly. Edward lifted his head and nodded glumly.

"I'm Kali." He repeated fiddling with his Cullen ring and shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

My mouth fell open and I gaped at him.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked, my voice rough and my mood fluctuating between lost and furious. Edward wildly shook his head and stared at me sadly.

"I'm telling the truth," It didn't make any sense and in the moment I became frustrated and roared, tackling Edward back to the ground. He looked up at me with terrified eyes but didn't struggle.

"That's bullshit, if you don't tell me what the fuck happened and what you were doing-!"

"Jizzface!" He yelled and I stopped my stream of threats for just a moment. My grip tightened on him again as the light surprise waned.

"What?! Was that supposed to convince me? You've had two weeks to hear me thinking about that, don't think that proves shit!" Edward started to go from scared into angry and I slammed his shoulders into the ground, reminding him just who was the one who had a right to be pissed off.

"Oh what, so you've been thinking about me and my nicknames but you ain't got the balls to sit down and talk with me?! I'll say it again Jasper, you fucking pussy! Rip my fucking head off then, see if I fucking care, pretty sure I'm dead the minute I leave Fuckface's body anyway!" He yelled and flopped down to the ground with an annoyed pout, exposing his neck. "Go on then Cowboy, get it the hell over with, you sissy blonde fuck!" He yelled into the leaves as he basically thrust his neck into my face.

I climbed off of her.

"This is your ability, isn't it?" Edward gave me an eerily familiar grin and sat up.

"Took you long enough, I'm surprised you guys didn't figure it out sooner." She teased, with a smug look. I threw leaves at her and watched her flinch like a human and cover her face. A Vampire could have easily grabbed them out of the air and made a neat pile ordered by colour. "Gyah! Don't be a dick!" She reprimanded and wiped the dew off her face. Edwards face. This was so confusing.

"So, let me get this straight. You have the ability to take over the body of a Vampire?" She smirked and tilted her head.

"Among other things, yes." I raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on the wet floor to support myself, the influx of information was suddenly making sense as I put all the pieces together.

"This is how you've been knocking us out and moving us, isn't it?" I asked in slight awe. "You walked me to that tree and tied me up yourself." She shrugged.

"I mean, technically I drove but, yeah." More memories flooded me.

"And that boy in your truck?" She grinned again.

"A very helpful kid I passed on the way back. Good thing too, your dumb ass nearly made me crack my skull on the dashboard, lord knows what you'd have done if you knew it was me. I may have stolen his lighter too, but I'll buy him a new one... someday..." She mused and leaned back on her palms, getting comfortable.

This was completely unbelievable, yet it made so much sense.

"Is that how you took over Bella?" She winced at the question and rubbed her short hair.

"Yes and no, I was literally just at my home doing some breathing exercises and then I suddenly wake up in Bella's body. I'd never done anything like that before and I didn't know I could do it again until I accidentally took over you." She explained with a sullen face that was more reminiscent of Edwards usual miserable demeanour.

"And then you kept on doing it and rinsed your body of everything it had, giving yourself a heart attack." I deadpanned as everything clicked, she nodded glumly and cast down her eyes.

"I really didn't know that would happen, I knew I got hungry after I became _normal_ again, but I didn't know it was that bad..." She trailed off looking ashamed.

I studied Edwards unfamiliar posture and sighed heavily.

"You've gone and used it again, too. This Takeover ability of yours, you're hardly recovered from last time." I pointed out and she fell back throwing herself into to dirt.

"I _know_ , but I was shitting myself, Edward found out I saw Bella whilst I was asleep and he left me a note from, um, you." I raised an eyebrow and watched her fidget in the ground. "Anyway, he wanted Bella back and before I could yell for help he basically kidnapped me and the only thing I could think of was to use my, what did you call it? My Takeover ability? I know it was dumb but I was pretty sure he was gonna kill me if I didn't give him Bella, I was hurting everywhere and it was my only option." She gave me a sad smile. "You were just a little too late."

My dead heart clenched at her words. If Peter hadn't stopped me then this might not have happened.

"So what happens now, can you let him go?" She nodded slowly.

"I can but I'm not sure what'll happen to me when I do." Her concerned face made sense and I watched her sadness quietly. I think if Vampires could cry she'd have those horrible silent tears that made everyone feel bad.

"We should get you back home." I told her, not knowing what else to do. Her head whipped up and she shook it hard.

"Are you insane! If everyone finds out..." She trailed off unsure, I tried to catch her eye.

"Then what? Kali, no one is going to hurt you. If what you've said is true then you really aren't at fault for any of this. Esme, Rose and Emmett all adore you and Carlisle saved your life knowing you wouldn't wake up as Bella." I swallowed and tried to hold my gaze steady. "Heck, you've even grown on me, Darlin'." Her sullen face lifted into a pleased smile.

"Same here, Cowboy, I was sad you wouldn't talk to me. Out of this entire cluster fuck of an adventure, you've been the most fun part, even if you did try to kill me." She said with that familiar teasing grin.

I smiled back and stood, walking over to her.

"Come on, let's go back. We'll help you, Kali." She smiled again and stood.

"Thanks, Jasper."

Kali's POV

So that had gone infinitely better than I had expected, for once Jaspers bi-polar behaviour had worked out in my favour and he had flipped from angry to understanding like the damn yo-yo he was.

As I stood at practically his eye height, I grinned and suddenly punched him, sending him flying through a tree. I stood there laughing my ass off and Jasper grumpily pulled himself out of the debris and glared at me.

"And just what the fuck was that for?" He ground out angrily. I tried stopping my giggles long enough to reply.

"Aha, you even have to ask? Literally everytime you deserved to be punched but I couldn't hit you." He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Fine. No more freebies though, quit dawdling you're a Vampire; you're super fast." He reprimanded as I leisurely strolled past him.

"I can run fast but I don't have your mind, I can't process stuff any faster and I can't see 90% of the things I'm about to run into." Jasper snorted and kept to my pace as we began walking back.

"That explains your attempt at deforestation whilst I was chasing you." I elbowed him in the ribs, making him stumble from the excessive force.

"Oops, sorry, can't seem to get a good handle on this strength." I told him with an apologetic grin. He frowned but shook his head in disdain and continued walking.

We had come out of the forest and were walking in the damp grassy field surrounding the house.

"So, how does your gift work?" He asked conversationally, I raised an eyebrow and watched him for a moment. I had specifically not mentioned the incense I had tucked away in Edwards pocket, when I finally divulged the truth. I wasn't sure why, I think I was just getting too used to hoarding my secrets.

Sighing I pulled out my tin that I had scrambled to grab whilst I was catching my breath as Edward.

"I use this. Light an incense, and the closest living being gets taken over by me, light it again and I separate from them." I explained as I gave my gold tin a little shake. Jaspers eyebrows disappeared beneath his curly bangs and he frowned.

"Incense? Is it special?" I shrugged, I knew about as much as him now, just that it worked, not how.

"Not to my knowledge, back when I was myself, I had the exact same brand. A friend of mine recommended it to me along with some breathing exercises. I was a little stressed and normally, I wouldn't have tried meditation, but I thought it couldn't hurt so I lit it up and found the exact same brand in Bella's room when I woke up as her. I looked through her purse and found a receipt from a general store where she bought it, so we can get it in Forks." Jasper frowned at me and jabbed a finger in my chest.

"You are not getting anymore." I nodded along with a smile and pocketed my tin.

"Right, cause I'm probably gonna die as soon as I separate from Edward." I agreed much to his annoyance.

"We're gonna make sure that doesn't happen. I said we'd help you didn't I?"

Before I could reply I was tackled and thrown a good thirty feet from where I was standing.

"EDWARD! WHERE THE HELL IS KALI?!" I groaned and pulled myself out of the impromptu grave I had dug with my skidding body.

"Not this shit again- UGH!" I started and was punched back another ten feet, coming to a rolling halt as I knocked into a tree, shattering the bark. Thankfully, punches were only a way of releasing aggression to Vampire's, a fist to the face really didn't hurt, though I could feel the dent in my cheek from Emmett's attack.

Jasper almost lazily stepped in front of me and stopped Emmett from hitting me again.

"Emmett, stop." Grudgingly, he did as he was told but pushed against Jaspers grip and roared at me over his shoulder.

"I swear to God, if you've done anything to her-!" Jasper dragged Emmett back in front of him and tried to turn his focus back to him.

"That is Kali." He tried and Emmett stopped and stuttered for a second.

"Wh-wha? Did he knock you about or something? That's Edward!" He pointed angrily at me. I pushed myself up off the floor and brushed the splinters from my back.

"I know it's Edward, but it's not. Kali's gift is to take over another person." I grinned at Emmett.

"Or cat." I teased. Both of their heads whipped round to me.

"You were that mangy cat?!" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Hey! Don't pick on Scruff, I didn't mean to take him over, I was aiming for his owner! Not my fault he was closer." I shrugged and grinned at them.

Emmett finally stopped struggling and slowly pushed past Jasper and walked over to me.

"...Kali?" He asked slowly and I nodded with a bright smile.

"No, it's Britney, bitch. Sup, little John?" I greeted cheerily. Emmett looked unsure and turned back to Jasper.

"And how do you know it's not Edward reading our thoughts?" He questioned and I groaned heavily, drawing his attention back to me.

"Ugh, please don't draw this out, I can't seem to use your powers when I take you over for one. Bella's mind shield just sort of comes with her body, and right now that's acting like my body...shit this is confusing." I muttered and folded my arms as I tried to think of how to best explain what I knew little about. Emmett was studying me hard, it was clear see this was mind-fucking him.

"That doesn't make any sense." He agreed and I nodded, rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Okay, let me try again. I, that is to say Kali, have the ability to take over a body. Whilst in the body of a Vampire I don't seem to have their brain, it's like my head's in their body and I control it like a puppet. Does that make sense?" The cogs in Emmett's brain were running at full steam and he was looking back to Jasper for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.

"That's how she's been knocking us out, how she tied me to a tree and moved Rose to the border from inside a Diner." He said with a light shrug.

Emmett turned back to me and poked me in the chest.

"Kali?" He confirmed again and I nodded brightly.

"Now you're getting it, short stack. The only downside is that Carlisle was right and this caused my heart attack, so if I let go of Edward then I might have another one." I admitted weakly with a wince. Emmett's face fell and he grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the Cullens.

"Then what the hell are we doing, we gotta get you back now! Uh, sorry I punched you." He suddenly stopped and apologised, giving me a sheepish look. I smirked and punched him hard in the arm, making him skid a few steps away from me.

"No worries, being punched in the face as a human hurts a hell of a lot more." I teased with a grin, making his unsure face lift into a matching smile.

Emmett playfully bumped my shoulder and dragged me along faster behind him, I let him tug me into running because we were in the open and I didn't have to dodge trees.

"Running's awesome isn't it?" He asked over his shoulder with a giant grin, as the scenery rushed past us. I was scanning the quickly oncoming distance for anything that was about to take me out but gave Emmett a grin.

"It's pretty swish, but I have a tendency to-UGH!" A sizeable rock that Emmett hopped over, took out my legs and I ate dirt. Lifting my head, I spat out the grass and looked up exasperatedly at Emmett who was still holding my wrist.

"Oooh, wipeout. You okay, Kali?" I snorted at him and righted myself.

"Yep, I can't see or think as fast as you so I kind of hit everything when I run." Emmett chuckled and brushed the dirt off me.

"Well that sucks, I'd carry you but you're Edward, that'd be weird." I snapped my fingers and continued back towards the house as a much slower jog.

"Well shit, never knew you were a...an incestophobe? That a thing?" Emmett snorted and Jasper sped by us.

"For running off, you guys sure are slow." He taunted as he left us in his dust.

"Eat a dick, ya raggedy fuck!" I yelled after him making Emmett clutch his stomach as he burst into laughter before taking off after his brother.

Grinning I sped off after them both as best as I could, and managed not to take myself out as I skidded to a halt outside, digging a groove into the neat lawn but thankfully missing any of Esme's flowering bushes.

At a regular pace I climbed the stairs and opened the back door, it was interesting to be able to smell myself around the house, it was the only scent that really stood out to Edward's body and I cringed remembering that this was probably because Bella was his singer.

Emmett had disappeared upstairs and I threw myself down on the sofa next to Jasper with a sigh.

"Boy, that was a cluster fuck eh?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and turned to face me better.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." He stated watching me with interest, I rubbed the back of my head and shrugged.

"Eh, what can you do? I'm pretty sure I sealed my death as soon as I took over Edward, right now I'm just killing time." Jasper grimaced at my bad puns and looked away from me.

"Stop talking like that. I said we would help and I meant it." He scolded and before I could say anything Emmett returned and pushed something against my chest. Looking down, I found that Emmett had made me a name tag that read "Hello My Name Is Kali" I couldn't help laughing and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, this'll definitely convince everyone, thanks." Emmett gave me a very exaggerated thumbs up and Jasper shook his head like he had no idea what to do with us and pulled out his phone.

He gave me a sideways look as he tapped out a text and dropped his phone on the table.

"What did you say?" I asked with a nervous grin.

"'Something's happened. Get back here as soon as you've fed.' They shouldn't be long."

Sure enough, we waited less than 3 minutes before Carlisle and Esme ran back in, clothes in slight disarray, Rose only seconds behind them.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as his eyes wildly scanned the room for me. Damn, I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended that they knew I was the cause of yet more drama.

"Where's Kali? I can't hear her!" Esme exclaimed as she moved towards the stairs, I stood an waved to get their attention.

"Yoo-hoo, Esme, I'm right here." They finally looked at me and their eyes fell to the tag on my chest that I jutted out proudly.

"Edward wha-" Jasper stood and cut off Esme.

"Not Edward, Kali. This is her ability she takes over a body." I grinned and waved at them fondly.

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked disbelievingly and walked over to me as he began studying me.

"Positive. Now that she's calmed down, her emotions feel like Kali's and you can't tell me that's Edward, he really isn't that good an actor. Besides, I saw Kali vanish whilst she was standing in front of Edward. Add in the rest of the crap that happened and it fits." He tried to explain. Carlisle pulled Jasper aside and began talking to him in extra hushed tones that I struggled to hear.

Rose walked up to me and stared at me hard, looking in my eyes for something.

"Hey there, Cuddle Cakes." I told her with a grin and she slowly smiled.

"Yup, that's Kali alright. How the hell did you do that?" She asked as she started poking at me, as if expecting the real me to pop out of Edwards chest like something out of Alien.

"Glue and cocaine." I told her with a grin, making Jasper (who was returning to my side after talking with Carlisle) clip me lightly upside the head. "Hey!" I exclaimed, needlessly rubbing the spot he'd smacked.

"Kali has been using that incense of hers incense to take over bodies, tonight Edward tricked her into meeting him and she felt like she had to use it again." Jasper explained to everyone, their attentive faces were slowly accepting the truth. "However, now we're concerned that when Kali returns to normal, she'll have another heart attack." Their eyes snapped back to me and shone with concern.

"Kali...?" Esme tentatively approached. I grinned and gave her a cheery wave.

"Hi Esme, it's me." I reassured her with a smile, feeling a little awkward and not all that pleased that my secret was finally out.

I knew it would have to come out eventually, but I was a little miffed that it had been like this instead of on my terms. Esme gave me a watery smile.

"Oh you silly girl..." She chided softly and I felt tears gather in my eyes, though they would never fall.

"I'm sorry, I never intended to do this." Carlisle stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"It's alright Kali, we know you didn't. I have to ask, what do you know about your ability? Do you feel worse after longer uses? If time is of the essence we have to get you back to normal as soon as possible." His concern made me fret but the more I thought about it the more that didn't feel quite right.

"No...it's more based on who, I think. I took over a cat for nearly an hour and I was hungrier when I took over Rose for 20 minutes and I'd just eaten." Carlisle's eyebrow flew up when he learned that I had taken over a cat.

"Charlie's cat?" Referring to when Jasper and Emmett had met me as Scruff. I shrugged but nodded lightly.

"His neighbours, but that's what I pretended to be, yeah." Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully and gave me a small smile.

"Well this does answer some questions, but I think we should separate you from Edward immediately. If there are complications, then we need to get it out of the way as soon as possible." I swallowed and nodded tightly.

"Yeah, alright then." Carlisle gestured upstairs to the room I was in with all the medical equipment already set up.

"Then let's do this upstairs." He asked and I nodded, following him upstairs slowly, the rest of the family close on my tail. Once inside I sat on the bed, I fished my tin out of my pocket, opening it up and pulling out the lighter that I had left inside and a previously used bit of incense.

I turned to them all nervously as they watched expectantly. Carlisle was flipping the switches on the machines surrounding my bed, rubber gloves already on.

"Um, so I've never changed back with anyone near me before and I don't know what'll happen...could I get some room?" I asked, unsure if I'd just hop into the next body that smelled my incense. They all dutifully stood outside the door and watched me from the hallway. "Oh, and hold your breath." I warned as an after thought.

Taking my own useless breath to steady myself, I nervously lit the incense, fumbling with the lighter. It was a little nerve wrecking having an audience for this but nonetheless I lit the end and gave them all a nervous grin before inhaling deeply.

"See you soon, hopefully..."

I watched their concerned faces as my vision dimmed and I slumped backwards on the bed, leaving Edwards body. Opening my eyes again I was resting on Edwards chest and my heart was thumping hard.

"Nngh!" I grunted as I curled in on myself on top of the solid Edward, clutching my throbbing chest, my eyes scrunched tightly closed.

Immediately I felt cold hands gently moving me off of Edward and his stone-like body was dragged off the bed to make room for me.

"Kali?! Kali? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked as he tried to carefully loosen the stiff fetal position that I had assumed.

As I breathed heavily, my heart started slowing and though it was murder and I was sweaty and tired, still covered in dirt from the outdoors too, I put a hand on top of Carlisle's.

"It's... okay," I panted out and gave him a weak smile as the pain lessened. "Put it...out." I told them referring to my incense in case I changed again accidentally. Esme snatched something up from where Edward was still lying and flicked at the end until the burning part fell to the floor, stomping on it for good measure.

Now that everything was taken care of, I tried for slower breaths, relishing in the relief as my heart slowed. There was a movement by my eye and Esme vanished, only to reappear moments later with a glass of water and my morphine pills. As soon as I tried pushing myself up on my elbows, Carlisle helped me sit up and took the water and pills off his wife, popping out two in the process.

"Kali, take your painkillers. Esme, get me an Aspirin, B-12 supplements, and the Bisoprolol too, I want to keep her blood thin." Esme did as she was told and returned with more medicine and soon I was nicely drugged up.

"Well that was...damn..." Emmett drifted off kicking Edward's immobile body lightly."How longs he out for?" I was taking steady sips of my water and cleared my throat.

"Usually around 3 minutes, but I don't know how long it takes me to come to...I sorta of black out for a second." I explained as my arms holding the glass started to feel very light and I lifted them higher, going with the flow a little. "Whee..." I giggled as the morphine started to kick in and everything became more floaty and fun.

Carlisle took the water from me and gently lowered my arms with a fond smile.

"Well, the worst didn't happen but Kali; you really can't be using your gift-"

"Jasper called it Takeover, I like that, sounds cool!" I giggled out again and began making wave motions with my hands. "Nyeeeoww..." I like to think the aeroplane noise that followed was classy. Moving was fun. Emmett snickered at me and was thumped by Rose. "Serves ya right, snot waffle...!" I reprimanded with a giggle, Esme looked ready to chide me so I reached out to her face and stroked it, probably accidentally slapping her too, but I doubt she noticed.

"You're like super pretty," I informed her with a dreamy smile as my eyes briefly unfocused. Before Esme could say anything, my stomach rumbled loudly and I groaned along with it. "Oh my god I need a sandwich! No, a waffle, or cake..." Gasping I turned back to Esme. "Do you think there is waffle-cake?" I whispered reverently, my eyes wide.

Carlisle bent down to my level with a smile, I immediately patted him on the head like a dog, Esme tried not to laugh.

"Alright Kali, do you think you can stay awake long enough to eat?" It took me a moment to process his words but I distractedly nodded anyway.

"I would fight him for food right now." I tried to point at Emmett but my arm kept moving so I may have offered out a wardrobe. They all seemed rather amused by my medicated state, until a groan from the floor grabbed everyone's attention.

Before he was even half-way conscious, Edward was dragged out by Emmett and Jasper.

"We're gonna go have words with our brother." Jasper threw over his shoulder as they hauled his sparkly ass outside. No one stopped them and Esme left too, hopefully to make me a waffle-cake. Or anything really, I was famished.

Rose sat down with me and started brushing through my hair with her cold fingers, I still felt hot and sweaty from the sudden influx of pain, so I leaned into her touch. Rose complied and smiled gently, placing a cool hand on my forehead as I fell against her.

"How you doing?" She asked and I groaned into her shoulder.

"Shitty, but better now..." I yawned and snuggled against her, she was solid and freezing but somehow I felt like I needed just that. There was a poke to my rib that made me squirm and grumble.

"C'mon, eyes open, Esme shouldn't be long."

In fact, Esme was not too long, Rose only had to keep me awake for 5 more minutes

and I was stuffing my face with delicious turkey sandwich's, I was promised cake if I downed a giant glass of milk too.

"So that's meat, dairy and some extra calories from cake. Will that be enough, Dear?" Esme asked her husband as I happily munched away. Carlisle rewarded his wife's thoughtfulness with a kiss to her brow.

"Thank you, that should be plenty for now."

Once I finished everything (cake included), Esme was gathering up all my dishes to take downstairs when Emmett came back up with a sour look.

"So, me and Jasper can't keep Edward outside forever, what do you want us to do?" He asked Carlisle, whose face turned dark as he rose from the chair beside my bed.

"I think it's time to put an end to this." He said as he left, Esme following close behind him.

"Oooh! I wanna see, take me too!" I demanded as I wrapped my arms around Rose's neck who sighed but dutifully lifted me and carried me downstairs.

"You're not going outside." She told me as I pouted against her neck. "But you can watch from the door, I think you deserve to see him get his comeuppance the most right now." I half heartedly whooped and found myself at the front door in Rose's arms, behind the rest of her family.

Edward was on his knees being held there by Jasper, who was standing behind him keeping a tight grip on his shoulders.

"You don't understand Father, I was only trying to get Bella back, it's what we all want!" Edward exclaimed searching the faces of those he believed would side with him on this. Carlisle sighed heavily and walked closer to his son.

"I know you seem to think that you and you alone can bring Bella back, but the way you have gone about it has put the lives of both Bella and Kali in danger, more than once. I have been as lenient as I could with you and asked you to keep your distance, but I see now that this isn't enough." Edward's eye's were wide with fear as he shook his head vehemently, already knowing Carlisle's decision from his thoughts.

"No, don't-!"

"Edward, you are to leave immediately and you are to stay with the Denali's until further notice. I hope that some time away gives you some insight into how your behaviour has been nothing less than deplorable since all this began. Right now, if Bella were to come back, you would not be a worthy man for her." His words cut into Edward who slumped and looked up at the man he had called Father for over a hundred years, with disbelief.

For a moment he said nothing but he looked up again and caught sight of me in Rose's arms, his face steeled and his glare was intimidating. I could see the snarl on his lips and Jasper tugged on Edward's arms harder as he struggled.

"You! What did you do to me?" I felt relatively safe and grinned at him from my comfortable position.

"The same thing I've done to quite a few of you guys now. Knocked your ass out." Even in my slightly hazy state, I knew that I didn't want Edward to know exactly what I had done to him and announcing it as something else was my way of telling everyone that that was all I wanted him to know. I briefly glanced at his chest and saw my name tag was gone, I was hoping that we could just get me a badge next time. Though that may defeat the purpose of hiding in someone's skin...

Edward tried to throw Jasper off and everyone tensed, ready to intervene if he leaped at me. Jasper was having none of it though, and planted a boot between Edwards shoulders, pulling back on his arms, making it so that Edward would have to tear them off to get at me.

"Why are you protecting her?! She isn't my Bella!" He roared as he thrashed against Jaspers iron grip.

"No, she's not," Carlisle agreed. "but you of all people should see that she has Bella's body and anything you do to her, you do to Bella. You have had absolutely no control around Kali, you could have killed her tonight, you could have killed the woman you love." He repeated, trying to let the words sink into Edwards thick skull.

Edward briefly stopped and glared daggers at me.

"She isn't Bella." He spat at me and I almost felt a tinge of fear from his hateful stare. Rose curled her grip on me more protectively, her beautiful face contorted in a fierce snarl.

"This isn't about Bella! I am not letting you hurt Kali after the amount of trouble we've gone through to save her!" Rose yelled at him much to my surprise, I smiled up at her brightly. "Get the hell out of here Edward!" I tightened my grip around her neck and cuddled into her happily.

"My hero!" I giggled and rubbed my cheek against hers. Rose gave me a sideways glance but smothered the smirk playing on her lips due to the seriousness of the situation.

"So that's it is it? You're choosing her, over Bella?!" He screeched, enraged. Carlisle calmly stared him down with a hard frown marring his handsome face.

"Bella isn't here, we have no way to get her back, so we aren't choosing anyone, Edward. We are keeping Kali safe, from you if we have to." Edward threw himself towards me again, but Jasper held him strong.

"She said she can, she told me herself that she could bring Bella back!" He accused.

The seriousness of the whole situation did make me sober up a bit from my medicated high, and I was pinned with curious stares that made me wince.

"I'm sorry, but I lied to you, Edward. You were hurting me, and you'd just ran off with me. I was going to say anything to buy myself some time." I explained, making everyone relax slightly. They didn't want to believe that I was purposely keeping Bella from them after how accommodating they had been and I hoped I'd convinced them I wasn't lying.

"You're lying!" Well, everyone except Lord Asshole here. "You have to be!"

Everyone had heard enough.

"Jasper, Emmett, could you please escort Edward out of Forks? Edward, I hope that your time away from us will do you some good...I'm sorry it had to come to this." Carlisle said regretfully as Emmett and Jasper began frog marching him down the road. Edward kept turning his head to look at me, but each time it was wrenched away until Jasper ended up grabbing a fistful of his hair to keep him looking forward. He didn't resist past that and Rose took me back inside and deposited me in my room, closing the door behind her and going to the window to do the same.

I grinned and patted the bed next to me.

"You okay, Gum Drop?" Rose snorted at the nickname but otherwise looked distracted as she sat down with me. Immediately, I took her hand and gave it a fond squeeze. "Thank you for defending me." I told her sincerely, dragging her back to reality.

She took a moment to study me, I probably looked a mess and was still pretty grubby from being tossed around outside by Edward.

"I didn't want you to think we all felt the same way." She told me plainly and gave me a once over. "Think you can manage a quick shower? You're pretty filthy." I looked down at the white sheets, streaked with the black mud that had marred the back of my PJ's.

"Ew, I'm gross." I agreed and wobbly stood, Rose holding onto my arm so I didn't stumble. We slowly walked to the bathroom whilst I tried to fight that floaty feeling of drugs long enough to get clean.

Without really caring who was there, once the bathroom door shut I started peeling off my pants, the back of my legs caked in more mud than I had realised. Rose rolled her eyes at my semi-nakedness and helped me get off my shirt,

"So you don't keep straining that arm." She reasoned, I think she was referring to the left one that I had trouble lifting since my heart attack, but I grinned slyly at her.

"Awh don't gimmie that, you just wanna peek at the goods." I tried to waggle my eyebrows but I probably looked more like I was having a seizure from my lack of fine muscle control.

Rose laughed and shook her head.

"If that's what it takes to get you into the shower than sure, you gonna manage okay from here? I'm gonna change your sheets, so I'll be close by." I waved her away with a grin and clumsily got into the shower, giving myself the harsh wake up when I was assaulted with cold water before it heated up.

I clutched at my chest automatically but the pain felt disjointed thanks to the painkillers and I just did my best to get the grime off me without tripping, briefly musing that I'd had a ridiculous amount of showers since I woke up. Probably to make up for the two weeks that I didn't.

My time spent under the water was brief and I probably just rinsed the dirt of me instead of actually washed it but it would do for now. I bundled a towel around myself and walked out to Rose finishing making my bed for me.

"Fank'oo." I thanked her as I fell on top of the freshly made bed. Rose sighed at her ruined work but pulled out some PJ's from a drawer and dropped them on my head.

"Get dressed, then you can sleep." I groaned but rolled over and complied.

Cautiously, I found myself checking to see if the windows were closed, and the curtains drawn.

"Hey Rose...you'd know if Edward came back, wouldn't you? I mean, he can't get me from here, tonight...can he?" Rose smiled and took the damp towel from me and ran in through my hair.

"Are you worried he's going to try something again?" She asked gently, her fingers working through my matted red locks. I shrugged and looked over my shoulder at her.

"Yes and no, but I'm pretty sure he could kill me and I'd probably let him cause I'm far too tired to put up a fight." Rose chuckled and plaited my hair for me expertly.

"Would you like me to guard you then?" I gave her a surprised look.

"You'd do that?" Rose shrugged and smiled.

"I like you. I don't like many people and if it'd make you happy then I'll stay in your room until you wake up." I fell back against her chest and tilted my head up to look at her.

"Well hot-damn, I didn't think you'd be so caring, Cupcake. Thanks, I trust you guys could keep me safe from anywhere in the house though, I won't trap you in the dark with me all night." Rose gently tugged on my hair.

"I don't know where you got this image of me from but I'm not what you think." I grinned and clumsily booped her on the nose.

"You treated Bella like shit?" Rose rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I barely knew the girl, I'd met her a handful of times and Alice tells us she's going to be part of my family! I didn't choose this life but it's all she wants." She went back to plaiting my hair quickly, her pretty face creased with annoyance.

"Can you blame her? She meets a guy she thinks is perfect, who turns out to be immortal, super fast and strong and never ages, then he reveals he can give her the same. Plus side, she doesn't even have to hurt a single human, she can live off goats in a field. How can you not expect someone to go for that deal?" Rose finished my numerous plaits and I got comfortable in the bed.

She watched me carefully for a moment before replying.

"But she'd miss out on everything, she could never have children, everyone she loved will grow old and die, and she'd have to fake her death and force that loss on her family... There are a million reasons I wouldn't choose this life. It makes me angry that someone would throw away what they have for _this_." She angrily whispered glaring at her porcelain palms.

I reached and grabbed hold of her frosty hand.

"The grass is always greener Rose, that's coming from someone that's been a Vampire and a human...and a cat." Rose laughed and briefly squeezed my hand. "You can't fault others for wanting something that you have. There are girls that want the body of anorexic models, but those same models could hate themselves for living off air sandwich's. People want to be President but I imagine that it's a lot tougher once you're behind the seat...sadly, some people still take that role when they really, _really_ shouldn't..."I briefly thanked that this world had yet to be infected with such an atrocity and shook my head. "Anyway, my point is that you can't hate someone for not wanting or valuing the same things as you, or for wanting what you have."

Rose pouted and rested her chin in her palm.

"Yeah, but she annoys me." I laughed and fell back against my pillows, my eyes struggling to stay open.

"Well, that's a different matter entirely, and I don't know if I've got the energy to get into that one..." I trailed off as my brain flat lined and I more or less crashed, clutching Rose's hand.

It was four days before we even entertained the idea of me leaving and that was only because I was starting to feel like I was taking advantage of the Cullen's kindness in some way. The sheer amount of effort they put into being sweet and helpful to me was making the burning guilt in my chest grow, and let's be honest; I had more than my share of chest pains.

Carlisle told me I was recovering at a very, very fast pace, he put it down to just how healthy I was before all of this started. He did keep me pumped full of drugs and every night he wanted to check my heart and the levels of nutrients in my body. During that time he discovered that not only was I healing fast but my body was immediately absorbing anything it needed, at a ridiculous rate.

I suggested doing some tests with my ability and whilst I had a few volunteers, Carlisle vetoed the idea the second I brought it up, he was afraid I'd damage myself again. Really, I should have been more cautious too, but I always was a reckless thing. Also testing the limits in a medical environment wasn't a bad idea either, in my opinion. Carlisle suggested a full recovery period before I was allowed to do it again but I managed to haggle him for letting me keep hold of my incense, I refused to be vulnerable regardless of how well I felt they could protect me.

Each of them had done their very best to keep me entertained and keep an eye on me simultaneously. I really appreciated not being stuck in bed with a book, but getting to know them better was as heart warming as it was heart wrenching. I felt awful for everything I'd put them through, taking Bella away from them and forcing them to cover my tracks. At the time it all seemed like fun, but as I recuperated, the damage I had done and could have done caught up with me. The Cullen's frequently caught me looking sad and would mother me in their own ways until they made me smile again.

However, in the end it only made it worse. I didn't deserve their affection and no matter how sneaky they were about it I could see they were mourning Bella in their own ways. Esme was by far the worst and though she stayed strong and her smile rarely slipped, I caught her studying me sometimes in a way that made me feel like I'd disappointed her. Every time I caught her staring her face would lift into a bright smile and she'd offer me treats or drinks and made sure I was feeling alright.

So the first chance I got I decided to spend some time with Esme.

The day after Edward left, everyone seemed a little blue but none more so than the matriarch or the Cullen family herself. Esme was clearly gloomy and mourning the loss of her slowly dissolving family,

After a slightly quieter breakfast than normal what with most of the household out or busy, I took my dishes to the sink and started washing them myself, Esme was distracted. Scanning the garden like she expected two of her most beloved children to show up at any moment. The noise of me propping a dish on the side to dry caught her attention and she rushed back over to me, ready to shoo me away from the sink.

"Sorry, you seemed a little distracted." I told her with a gentle smile. Her eyes softened and she looked a little guilty, offering me a towel as I finished cleaning.

"I'm sorry Kali, this isn't your fault." I sighed heavily as I dried my hands, I was starting to get fed up of hearing that.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't taken Bella's body then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, I truly can't apologise enough for the amount of grief I've been. I know I'm a hellion at the best of times, but I don't usually go as far as I did. I guess without the consequences of my real body and my own life, I didn't care. And I should have cared, I'm so sorry Esme." I hung my head in shame as the tears gathered in my eyes. The emotional torrent bursting forth as I sniffled into my shirt.

Cool fingers gently tilted my chin and Esme's soft smile came into view.

"Oh Kali, you may have set in motion a chain of events but you didn't set out to do any of this. You were afraid, afraid of what would happen to you and no one can blame you for that. We all acted rashly, but everything was going haywire. No one is at fault for this. For now we all have to carry on and do our best to get it right this time." I nodded against her palm and sniffled.

Esme gently wiped away the tears that had fallen and I hastily rubbed at my eyes to remove the rest.

"Yeah, okay, sorry- I just feel so bad and you're all being so good to me, I've done nothing to deserve it." Esme gave me a playful smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Rose, Emmett, and myself all argued for you to be treated better when you came to. You've grown on them in your own way and I couldn't bear the thought of you waking up to the same treatment as before, not after what happened." Her knuckles lightly rubbed across my heart, as if she were trying to stroke the fragile organ better. "We need to stick together, to get you back home and to make things right again."

Esme's quiet determination made me nod again, though more resolutely.

"Right... I'm not sure how to do that though...and there are some things I just can't tell you." Esme raised a curious eyebrow but gave me another smile.

"I understand, it has something to do with how you know Bella already, doesn't it?" My heart clenched at her correct assumption and I briefly winced making Esme look guilty as she fussed over me, easing me onto a bar stool. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Kali! You don't have to answer, oh I am so careless sometime." She scolded herself as she made me a glass of water.

I grinned and took some steadying breaths.

"You? Careless? Perish the thought, I think you've remembered to feed me more than either of my parents ever did." I teased, making her stop her flustering and smile, she elegantly took the seat next to me and handed me the water as she brushed the hair out of my eyes. I grinned gratefully and took hearty gulps as I studied her.

Esme truly was beautiful, in the classic way that old early Hollywood movie starlets had perfected. Her warm smile lit up the room and made me feel welcome and wanted, it was an unusual experience for me.

I had already mentioned to the Cullen's that I was a foster child, the memories were old and hazy but I could still picture my birth Mother well. She was the polar opposite of Esme, she had ice blonde hair and she was pretty in a girl-next-door way, she also wasn't a good Mom. My brother and I weren't abused with ill intent, my Mother had given birth to my brother when she was barely 18 and I came along barely a year later, she was young, single and had very little support. I don't think she was an alcoholic, but she loved to go out and drink, far too much for a Mother. Sometimes a neighbour would watch us but mostly we were left on our own, my brother could work the can opener and we would eat anything tinned or packaged.

Back then the world had started changing and new standards had been put into place, it was the little old lady in the flat across from us that had discovered our poor living conditions and just how often we were left alone. Social services had been called and we were taken away from my Mother who screamed like a banshee that she had done nothing wrong and promised she'd get us back. I didn't see her again. Unlike some of the children, my brother and I were lucky and got snatched up by an eager family that wanted to take us away to America for a fresh start.

My new Mom and Dad were good people, they struggled to understand me sometimes but my Dad had instilled a love for mechanics in me after he discovered just how fast I picked it up and my brother had joined the marines when he came of age. They loved us both and were forever telling us how proud they were, I loved them too and I missed them so much. I found myself lamenting all the times I didn't call after I left home or blew off a visit because I was tired or busy.

Comparing them to Esme was nearly impossible. They knew me and had learned to love me, Esme seemed ready to accept me the moment I woke up. Her heart was so big I couldn't picture her being a killer and it seemed obscene to even put the word anywhere near her.

As she rested her arm on the breakfast counter, the afternoon sun that had leaked inside from the giant windows, lit her up like her skin was bejewelled. I couldn't help but stare in fascination as her skin twinkled in front of me. Esme caught me looking and smiled.

"It may sound vain, but I do enjoy seeing myself in the sun, even if no one else is supposed to." She told me conspiratorially making me chuckle and reach out to touch her dazzling arm, I half expected to feel the tell-tale bumps of set diamonds and was mildly surprised by the smoothness of her skin.

"It is so pretty, especially on girls." I told her with a cheeky wink, she giggled and hopped off the bar stool.

"Oh I don't know, I think Carlisle's very pretty in the sunlight." She told me fondly as she took the empty glass back to the sink. "So, is there anything you feel like doing today?" She asked over her shoulder as she rinsed the glass.

I was a little taken back by question and took a second to think about it.

"Oh, uh, I hadn't really given it any thought. What did you have planned for today?" I asked, not really wanting to be any more of a bother than I already was. Her eyes briefly darted to the garden and she hesitated. "Did you want to do some gardening?" I guessed.

Esme nodded and dried her hands,

"It is a rather nice day for October, and I wanted to ready some of the plants for winter." She explained, I jumped down from the stool and smiled.

"Then I'll help you." She looked ready to protest but I held up a hand to stop her before she started. "If you're going to tell me I shouldn't because I'm still recovering; don't. I feel a lot better today and I'd really like to get a bit of fresh air, if I can help you, than even better." I hesitantly added, "Unless you wanted some alone time, which I can totally understand." Esme's smile softened and she gently took my hand.

"Well in that case, I think I could find some less strenuous things for you to do, just promise not to lift anything heavy and to tell me if you're not feeling up to it anymore, alright?" She bargained. I raised 3 fingers and grinned.

"Girl guides honour, come on let's get protecting nature!" I told her as I gave her a light tug towards the back door. Esme rolled her eyes fondly and released me.

"Just a moment." She practically disappeared and returned with a coat, wellies, scarf and a hat, as quick as a flash. "It's nice out but it's still chilly, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, least of all right now." I nodded and thanked her, pulling on all the garments.

"Alright, I am ready, Momma-bear! Let's do this!" I was surprisingly pumped to be gardening of all things, but whilst it was nice to be outside again, I really just wanted to help out in some way. Esme picked up a box of garden tools and opened the door for me, watching me walk like she expected me to drop dead at any second.

Whilst their property was vast, Esme had cornered herself off a nice square of land around the back of the house, that caught the most sun throughout the day, her little garden was fenced off by an array of flowering bushes that I didn't know the name of. Already I could smell the change as the slowly withering blossoms permeated the air, adding to Fork's naturally earthy scent.

It was dark when I had been out here last night and I didn't have time to really appreciate what she had done with her green thumb. Her garden was surrounded by low rose bushes and Hydrangea, inside she had dug up perfectly sized sections and filled them with beautiful flowers, most of which were surprisingly still in bloom. White's, pinks, plum, lilacs, blues, rosy reds and bright yellow lit up the ground, making the whole place just a touch more magical. At the entrance to her garden, she had built an arch and let roses climb up the sides, though they were starting to droop from the change in season. At the very end, the garden opened up into a modern wooden gazebo where Esme could sit and admire her hard work.

Esme stopped leading the way, catching me staring at the pretty bushes and sniffing them like a bloodhound.

"Do you like flowers, Kali?" I nodded as I straightened to continue following her.

"I love flowers, when I was young I used to wish I had a garden to grow flowers and food in. Though I was very insistent that there was a chocolate bar plant and when I was fostered I was very surprised to find out there was no such thing." I told her with a light chuckle. Esme gave me a hesitant smile and I poked her in the arm. "I'm not sad about being fostered, I'm 25, I learned to live with that a very long time ago." I explained much to Esme's abashment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-" She cut off, unsure exactly what she had done.

I giggled at her tense reactions and strolled passed her, further into her pretty sanctuary.

"Come on, want to introduce me? I've never been very good with plant names." Esme's smile softened and she caught up with me pointing to the neat rows of plants and the surrounding bushes and arches.

"Well those are rose of Sharon, perfect for round here where they bloom late and thrive off of wet soil. We have some Begonia's, I do love how bright they are. Oh, my Freesias are over here and Shirley Tulips, they are such an interesting plum colour." She gestured to the pretty pink bush flowers I had been inspecting earlier and continued pointing to each bush and flower as she continued.

"Never liked the name Sharon or Shirley, always reminds me of grumpy old cougars in soap operas for some reason." Esme laughed and covered her mouth delicately.

"Oh my, well I never quite thought of it like that!" I grinned and patted her on the shoulder fondly.

"I'll probably end up opening your eyes to many things." I nudged her with a wink making her giggle again and swat me away playfully.

"Honestly Kali, we'll never get any work done at this rate." I stood to attention and saluted her, awaiting her instructions.

"Apologies Ma'am, what are your orders?" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I need to get some Evergreen branches but in the meantime, could you till the soil around these?" She gestured to the white flowers with long thick petals. "The Dahlia's will be withering soon but the bulbs will keep until next year. I won't be far." I nodded and was handed a little trowel from the garden tool box she set down, as I set off to work.

My Mom wasn't big on gardening because she had Hayfever and would scorn the summer from the window with a tissue to her nose. My Dad however, grew up on a farm and when we moved to America we had quite a decent garden, so I had been taught basics and knew a little about why I was doing what I was doing. I briefly wondered if I should be watering them and turned to ask Esme before realising she had shot off to get her tree branches. I shrugged and chose not to bother, it had rained yesterday but she might have some special feed she wants to give them for all I know.

It didn't take long for me to stir up the soil to stop it from drying out before winter came, I was on my third row of plants when Esme got back with an insane amount of tree slung over her shoulder. My eyes bulged and I stumbled in my crouch at her sudden dishevelled appearance, her hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in mossy scratches from bark.

"Damn Esme, did you get into a fight with Groot?" I asked as I stood and pulled a stray twig out of her hair.

"The best branches are the ones towards the top." She explained plainly with a pleased smile. I grinned at her and together we started burying the more delicate flowers underneath a cosy layer of Evergreen branches.

Whilst we worked Esme was a little quiet except for telling me what to do next, at first I didn't think much of it but as the day dragged on and I caught her looking at me again over the dying tulips I was hiding under green needles.

"Something on your mind?" I finally asked her with a kind smile.

She hesitated and gently lowered the branch she had been positioning, wiping her hands on her work clothes.

"I was just...just thinking about everything. I'm a little lost, it's strange to be gardening like everything's normal." My smile slipped into a grimace and I straightened from my crouch.

"I see...is there anything I can do to help?" I offered, unsure. Esme gave me a watery smile and shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge, I just want everything back the way it was. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like I don't want you here." She quickly apologised making me smile wistfully at her.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. You're all great people, truly, but I want to be home and as safe as Bella is, I'm sure she wants the same." I explained amicably, the longer I stayed here the further away home really seemed and it was starting to weigh heavy on my heart.

"...Bella's in your body, isn't she?" The sudden accusation made my pulse speed up and I clutched at my chest weakly. Esme noticed and seemed torn between getting an answer and making sure I was alright. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything." She finally settled for and helped me to her gazebo to sit down.

I took a moment to study her face, shining with concern and that ethereal beauty. Even though they weren't stupid and may figure it out themselves, I couldn't tell them that they were characters from a story. I could probably prove it with my knowledge alone, though that wasn't top notch seeing as I wasn't a die-hard fan.

That wasn't the main issue though, the big problem was could I do that to them? Could anyone do that to someone else? How do you tell someone they don't exist when they have a century worth of feelings and thoughts and memories? You just can't; I just can't. No one deserved to hear that. Who knows, I might not be right at all, maybe a world is real once it's written but no one is aware, maybe they existed before the book was ever penned. There are a million theories I could postulate but nothing I could prove, so who was I to tell anyone they aren't real and offer up no explanation?

I had so many questions but all I knew was that my resolve must stay strong and I had to come up with something that sounded believable because they couldn't find Bella, I was sure of it. Taking the time difference into account, she couldn't be at my home the near thousand miles away, and I was scared to find out what really was there. Maybe this was some alternate reality where I had never been adopted and grew up in dozens of different homes until I got buried under the system.

With my mind more or less made up I tested out my new lie.

"When I said to Carlisle that I was a God from another realm or alternative world, I wasn't exactly lying." Esme eyes flew open and she gaped at me. "Wait, no, I'm not a God. Just from another world, or plane of existence if you like. My world is almost exactly the same as yours but we're about ten years ahead of you and..." I trailed off as I thought of how to explain how I knew Bella.

Esme took my hesitation as a sign of nerves and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Kali, just tell me what you can." She requested kindly, now over the shock of misunderstanding I was a God of Time. Though that would make an interesting backstory...

"Right...well, where I'm from these events have been recorded. Some very important things happened to your family and it became common knowledge in my future." Esme looked a little disbelieving and poked a hole in my story.

"So everyone knows about Vampires?" I winced and shook my head, adding in that lie could be disastrous.

"Not exactly, a lot of people don't believe what happened is true and a lot of the facts are embellished. You're like a legend passed around a campfire, and some people believe you exist and others don't." I tried to nudge the idea of a fantasy-romance book into more of a myth, so that it sounded like they weren't characters in a story.

Esme watched me carefully.

"So you know what happens to us ten years from now?" I shook my head again.

"It's more of an event from now to the next 4ish years, Bella is that event. I know how she met your family up to when she joined. However I've already mucked that up royally just by taking her place and rejecting Edward." Esme frowned as I stared into the distance, praying that she'd leave it at that.

"So, Edward was important to this?" I nodded glumly and pulled my arms around myself as a chill wind passed by.

"You could say that, though you all are and me chasing off Alice has probably wrecked things too."

Esme was silent for a moment and I turned to face her better, trying to decipher her thoughts by her stone-like face.

"This is all very hard to take in." She finally said, giving me a searching look almost hoping I'd jump out with an "only joking". I gave her a sad smile and patted her arm.

"I know, why'd you think I didn't want to tell you? I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be sharing the details of what does happen, so can we leave it at that?" I pleaded as a shudder ran over me, the temperature dropping as the afternoon sun began to set. Esme gave me a soft smile and stroked a stray hair out of my face.

"Thank you for being honest with me." I don't think I've ever felt like more of an asshole than I did at that moment. "Come on, let's get you in, you're starting to get cold and I think it's about time for your dinner." I plastered a smile on my face and let her drag me back inside, ignoring the ache in my chest that had nothing to do with my recent calamities.

So, on the first day I lied.

"You're from the future?!" Emmett burst in the kitchen to ask me as I was spooning a bowlful of porridge, packed full of berries.

"If 'oo like." I told him around a mouthful of my breakfast, Emmett looked thoroughly underwhelmed by my answer.

"Well, I gotta know what happens!" I raised an eyebrow and put down my spoon, swallowing I span in the barstool and turned to him.

"That's a very vague demand, wanna clarify?" Emmett looked stumped for a moment.

"What movies are coming out?" He finally asked, I snorted at his question but shook my head and dutifully answered.

"You're getting all the Avengers films and the Marvel cinematic universe goes insane, let's see, a new Willy Wonka, a new Evil Dead, a new Star Wars...a lot of remakes come to think of it. We're just getting into live action Disney film remakes, so far it's not amazing but I have high hopes." Emmett looked a little disbelieving but nodded along.

"Okay what games are we getting?" I helped myself to another spoon of porridge and blueberries before answering.

"New elder scrolls, new Fallout, some more Silent Hills and Resident Evil's...Goat Simulator..." Emmett burst out laughing.

"Now I know you're messing with me!" I snorted and continued to eat.

Emmett pulled up a seat next to me and watched me with fascination.

"Wha?" I asked as I ate, trying not to burn my tongue on my hot food.

"Does that taste good? It smells like hot garbage." I laughed and put a hand up to my mouth so I didn't make him wear my breakfast.

"Come on dude, I'm eating!" I grinned and elbowed his rock hard stomach. He mimicked my expression and lightly nudged me, though a little too lightly like he was unsure just how rough he could play with me. I rolled my eyes and finished up my food, taking my bowl to the wink to wash it.

"So what are you doing today?" He opened with, I looked up from the sink and smiled.

"Pretty sure you're gonna spend some time playing games with me, we did plan to after all." His face brightened and the eager beaver ran to the living room and came back with an armful of games that he deposited on the kitchen counter proudly.

"What do you fancy? Something fun?" He held up Destroy All Humans for the PS2. "Something adventurous?" He produced Elder Scrolls: Oblivion with a flourish as I dried my hands. "Something scary?" Digging into his pile he pulled out Condemned: Criminal origins. "Or just something that should have never been made." Finally he showed me 50 cent's: Bulletproof making me snort like a pig.

"Oh well damn that is some fine gameplay right there, lemme have a look." I threw the towel back on the side and spread out his games collection on the table so I could get a better idea of what was on offer. Almost immediately I spotted a game with an eerily family pair of twins in black and white with a single red thread tying them to one another.

Reverently, I lifted it in the air and let my mouth fall open as I gasped.

"The God's have spoken." Emmett studied my choice and a feral grin spread across his face.

"Oh damn, you go hard! Let's do this!"

He grabbed his games and I held onto my pick for the day as we made our way back to the living room, a square in the centre of the living room had been made into a perfect viewing area with an insanely huge TV and big corner sofa. As I took my seat the room started getting darker, Emmett was running around pulling curtains and blinds down over the gigantic open windows.

"Gotta cultivate the atmosphere." He reasoned as he took the game from me and put it in his well loved, chunky Xbox. I agreed and grabbed a pillow to snuggle up with and probably hide behind.

I saw a familiar red butterfly flutter across the screen.

" _The lost village..._ " I felt a giddy joy that made my heartbeat speed up, forcing me to calm down lest the aching start.

"You seem really happy." Emmett told me with a pleased smile.

"This is nostalgic as fuck for me! Project Zero 2 was hell and I friggin' loved it!" I gushed excitedly as he hit start and cut off the opening cutscene. "I was watching that!" I exclaimed in mock annoyance, I probably already knew the opening by heart but it had been many years since I'd last even thought about this game.

"I've barely played this one, I wanna get it started." He reasoned with a grin, my response was to thwack him around the head with a pillow, but soon my attention was drawn back to the humongous screen as the familiar, chilling tale unfolded.

"What is wrong with you?! She's in the fucking wall, take her picture, take it like she's a cheap cam girl and she's desperate for the dollar!" I screamed at Emmett over his shoulder as he missed the ghost again.

"That is not helping, and she keeps vanishing!" Emmett yelled back as he raised the camera on the ghost and waited for the buzzing noise and the bright orange glow of a Fatal Frame.

"Pussy excuses- Now! Yes! Fuck you whore, get back in your box!" I whooped with joy as Emmett finally killed the bitch

" _Why...?_ " The ghost whispered sadly as she faded into nothing.

"Cause you's a dumb Ho!" I taunted as Emmett fell back on the sofa laughing hard.

"Are you ever going to stop insulting them?" He managed to choke out between peels of laughter. I snorted and grabbed my cooling hot chocolate off the table that Esme had so kindly made me when she popped in to check up on us.

"Maybe when they stop trying to kill us I'll be nicer...Oh, grab the medicine, your bitch ass needs it." Emmett bumped my shoulder playfully but did as he was told and got a Herbal Medicine from a drawer in some creepy rundown Japanese mansion.

"You aren't much better than me." He retorted as he started playing again, hunting for some notebook or the other.

"Oh please, you made me do that shitty chapter where we lose the fucking camera and THE BOSS OF THE ENTIRE GAME WITH ONE HIT KILL ABILITIES WAS CHASING ME!" I yelled, expressing my anguish, I had panicked so badly my chest had started hurting during that loathsome scene and I'd had to pause. "I was stuck in a Goddamn cupboard and you were laughing your ass off!" Emmett thumped the sofa as he was overtaken by laughter, nodding in agreement.

"It's true! You were hilarious, how did yelling 'TITS!' at Sae over and over again help, exactly?" I folded my arms and pouted.

"It is an age old tradition, don't forget this game's like 12 years old for me, though it did get re-released again on the Wii...which I don't think you have yet and I dunno if you'll enjoy it just cause you're a Vampire..." I trailed off as I considered how frustrating it might be to play as a slow human because motion controls probably couldn't pick up Vampire speed.

Emmett shook his head absently as he focused back on the game.

"Wii? Sound's like a pretty pun-intensive console." I snorted as I remembered thinking the same thing years ago.

"At first, but it's been out so long now that no one makes fun of it anymore, they really should. It's a bad name.- Wait!" Emmett paused in making the girly looking Mayu walk down a curling staircase.

"What?"

"I recognise this scene...ohh, you're about to meet Falling Woman. Arm yourself!" I commanded and pointed at the screen like I was directing troupes.

"Woman in Box, Drowned Woman, Falling Woman, That Annoying Albino Bastard...do you know any of their names?" He mused.

"Yeah, Sae, The Kusabi, and Akane and Azami. They are literally the only ones that matter. You know these games were based around true legends right? One twin forced into killing the other to appease God's, a single woman taking a never-ending tattoo of holly and snakes for the sins of her village until they tattoo her eyeballs...I think that's why I liked these so much, there was an element of realness to a game that is completely unreal. Plus playing with friends is always a blast." I gushed fangirlishly.

Emmett gave me a sideways look and smiled.

"I like you Kali."

"Steady on, you have a wife." Emmett paused the game and shook his head.

"Not like that! I mean, you're funny and you know games and comics... I haven't met many people that aren't naturally intimidated by me because of my size or aren't just creepy teen girls asking for my number when Rose isn't with me... What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry we were shitty to you and I just want you to know that no matter what happens, if this gets sorted or not, I'll have your back. You make Rose happy and that would have been enough for me but spending time with you like this, it's been fun."

My smile turned watery and I clamped onto his gigantic arm in a tight hug,

"Awh! That's so friggin' sweet! Y'know the minute I realised where I was I wanted to hang out with you? I knew you'd be the most fun out of the lot, I'm surprised to say you've had some fierce competition!" I grinned up at him before shoving him away playfullly. "Enough mush, let us game!" He cackled madly along with me as we descended into our 5th hour of game time.

So on the second day, I made a new friend.

"That shirt is way too tight on you." I glanced down at the purple blouse that I looked ready to pop out of. I grinned at Rose and started squeezing my meagre cleavage together between my arms.

"Damn, you're right. Sorry Sugar Plum, but unless you're looking for a free show today, I think we're going to need to try another shirt." Rose hummed for a moment.

"Most of the clothes you've worn are out drying whilst the suns still out, none of us really like the noise of the drier. We're down to Alice's regular clothes, she didn't have much that was baggy but you've worn all of them. Want me to run to Charlie's and steal you some of Bella's things?" I groaned remembering that state of Bella's closet making Rose laugh. "Yeah I did that whenever I saw her walk up in those boring necked, long sleeved tops or flannel shirts...how about I throw something in the drier for you quickly for now and we can do some shopping?" My eyes flew open and my head swivelled around to Rose.

"Hot damn I love me a good shop! Oh, uh, but can I? I can't really go spending Bella's money and you guys really have spoiled me enough-" Rose cut me off with an eye roll as she thrust her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, don't you start. Bella was just as bad with accepting gifts, it's my money and I'll spend it on who I like, however I like." She justified and looked down at me in annoyance.

Grinning cheekily, I tugged on a long blonde curl.

"Oh hush, regular people don't ever let others spend that much on them. Heck, the most expense I go to is on birthdays. If you want to lavish me with expensive treats then I won't stop you, as long as you know it's not a necessity." Rose smiled smugly.

"Good, then it's settled. I'll get your clothes and then I'm taking you to the mall. Port Angeles doesn't have much but it'll have a few thing's I'm sure." I nodded along and let her make the plans as she zipped off downstairs, in that time I decided to begin my mourning routine if we were going out so I grabbed a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair.

Once all that was done I opened the bedroom door to a pouty Rose.

"What's wrong, Snookums?" I asked as I secured the towel around my small chest.

"Carlisle said you're not ready to walk around for that long yet..." She grumbled kicking idly at the floor, looking like a grumpy child. I took a seat on the bed next to her and laid my sopping wet hair on her shoulder, much to her annoyance.

"Don't worry about it, we'll go soon, I won't be like this forever and we could go further than Forks if you like?" I offered amicably.

Rose gave a long sigh but nodded.

"Yeah okay, but you still need clothes today." She wasn't entirely wrong, before either of us could say anymore on the matter there was a knock on the door and I found myself underneath the quilt we had been sitting on, before I could think to react.

"Not now Emmy!" Rose called out into the hallway, probably being able to tell it was her Husband just by the sound of his heavy footsteps.

"I brought you my laptop, why not shop online?" He offered through the door. Rose jumped up and opened the door a creak, taking the computer from him and giving him a quick peck.

"You're so smart sometimes. Be a dear and bring up the clothes from the drier once it's done." She cooed as she shut the door in his face to protect my modesty.

"Well there we go, come on, we must shop!" I demanded with a grin and shop we did, Rose spent an inordinate amount on me on various websites and refused to let me thrift shop on eBay. We got some clingy skirts that I favoured, a few tight dresses, jeans and shorts that caught my fancy, and blouse's, shirts, crop tops, baggy sweaters, turtle neck and strap tops, galore! Rose wasn't as fond of my colour schemes but agreed with me that pinks were out of the question, not just with how badly it clashed with my hair.

"I can't stand pink." She grumbled as we scrolled past a row of flowery dresses in garish pinks. I giggled and ran my fingers through my damp hair.

"I used to have pink hair y'know? Bright neon pink and baby pastel pink too, I've done my hair most colours." Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Blue?" She questioned, studying me like she was debating what would suit me best.

"Navy, turquoise, grey-blue, green-blue, green, yellow...that one glowed in the dark too!" I listed off much to her amusement. "But red is just the default I go back to because most work places don't kick up much of a fuss about red heads." Rose snorted and shook her head.

"I can sort of see it really, sounds like exactly what you'd do with your hair." I grinned and nudged her, she was practically leaning against me as we both laid on our fronts, propped up on elbows with the laptop between the two of us. It felt nice to have girly time like this, Esme and Rose had been making sure I got that in spades recently and I couldn't say I wasn't loving it.

"Right, so what else do we need?" She asked me and hovered the mouse over the address bar as soon as she finished paying.

"Uh, let's see...we haven't done underwear or shoes? Oh, and jackets I guess...I could probably do with a bag too..." She nodded and began typing. As soon as she hit enter, I spotted about 8 things on the homepage that I loved. "Ooooh, everything's good!" I exclaimed quietly and bounced on the bed, annoying Rose and making the laptop bounce with me.

"Quit it, you're not a jumping bean!" She scolded and put a hand on my back to still me. I grinned and laid down on my front completely, resting my head in my arms.

"Ooh, gimmie a massage?" Rose sighed heavily but sat up on her knees. "I was only kidding, you don't have to." She shrugged and began gently kneading my mostly bare back, the towel was only just covering my ass but I was with Rose so I didn't really care.

"Well I had to do about 6 months worth of massage therapy when I did my Doctorate, might as well put it to use. You get shoe shopping." She demanded and briefly stopped to shove a pillow under my chin.

"Rose, you are a literal goddess I think this is the female equivalent of beer and a blow job. Shopping and a massage." She snorted loudly and covered her mouth.

"You do come out with some crap, but as long as you're happy." I made a noise of agreement and got back to shopping.

After my fifth pair of shoes and the third knot in my spine loosened, I looked over my shoulder up at Rose who seemed in her own little world.

"Hey Rose, we're friends, right?" She seemed a little startled at my sudden question and from being dragged back to reality, but she nodded easily and gave me a curious look.

"Sure, why'd you ask?" I gave her a beaming grin.

"Can you be my sister instead?" Rose stopped massaging my spine and raised an eyebrow, her expression tightened briefly.

"Are you asking me to change you into a Vampire?" She quietly confirmed. I blanched and rolled over to get a better look at her.

"Hell no! I mean spiritually, like lets practise Witchcraft together and get mani-pedi's, not go Dracula on my ass!"

Rose exhaled and relaxed.

"Thank god, I'm not having this discussion with you too." I shrugged and explained my thoughts to her.

"It's not that it wouldn't be cool, but if I find a willing person, I can already be a Vampire. Plus this is Bella's body, not mine, and I don't know if she still wants to be changed but I don't and I'm not doing her any harm by choosing to stay human." Rose smiled and started putting loose plaits in my hair, I was pleased she already knew the things I liked to do with my red tresses.

"Well, that's a good way to look at it, maybe when you're better you can borrow my body for a bit. See how much it sucks eating deer." She teased and I grimaced at her.

"Fuck that! That nearly happened when I borrowed Jasper, I had to jump into a Goddamn lake so I didn't leap at them! I don't get your Vampire instincts so the idea of _wanting_ that in a human brain is so, so, so gross." I shuddered and made Rose laugh.

"You get used to it, but it's not pleasant. You done looking for shoes?" I nodded and nudged the laptop back towards her to show her the shopping cart. "Not bad, I like those heels. Let's hope Bella can walk in them, too." I groaned.

"Ugh she's like a newborn faun." I whined as I recalled her famous lack of coordination.

"In more ways than one." Rose muttered loud enough for me to hear, I snickered at her bitchiness. "You sure you only want five? You can get more?" I rolled my eyes at her over graciousness.

"I'm not gonna need more than five and if there is some sort of occasion I imagine you'll make me go shopping for that separately." Rose looked thoughtful for a moment but nodded.

"Yeah, you probably won't need anymore right now. Which first, jacket's, underwear or bags?" I hummed as she waited to type in the next site.

"Let's get underwear out of the way, I'm sure you're dying to know what my unmentionables look like." I was given another eye roll and handed back the laptop as Rose continued plaiting my hair.

"Oooh love me some lace... You think its frowned upon to want to own latex underwear? I've always wanted a latex dress..." I trailed off as I scrolled down pictures of semi-naked women modelling the fall line. Rose snickered.

"Depends if you want to look cheap or not." I raised an eyebrow and shot her a shocked look over my shoulder.

"Latex is more expensive than most clothes I've ever bought! You can't call it cheap! Besides, wouldn't it be cool to be the stereotypical Vampire in leather? But, y'know, with latex?

"That sounds more like a sexual fantasy, being a Vampire isn't all that romantic, hunting is pretty gross and everyone seems to gain a temper." I snorted into the pillow I had tucked underneath me.

"Well shit, I definitely shouldn't turn into one, my temper is foul as it is." Rose gave a little hum of laughter but seemed distracted. Thankfully she was one of the more blunt members of her family and spoke her mind.

"Why would you want me as a sister?" I stopped shopping and turned to face her.

"Who wouldn't? You're kind of amazing Rose, and that's not including all the Vampire parts. Plus I've always wanted a sister, so it works out. Unless you wanna be my close Aunt or familiar Cousin?" She shook her head in bemusement.

"Let's stick with sister. I've always been relatively close with Alice even if we clashed on a lot of things, but she chose the family I came with." She seemed a little hesitant but continued on bravely. "It's unusual to be wanted just for me."

I grinned up at her from my propped up position on the bed, she had finished doing my plaits and was studying me with an expression I couldn't decipher. Reaching out, I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Rosalie Hale, you are by far the most sisterly Vampire I could ever hope to ask for, would you do me the honour of becoming my kin until the day Bella comes home?" I proposed to her theatrically, but she still laughed lightly.

"I will. Just try to stay alive until then, cause I almost like you enough to change you myself if I hear that heart stop again." She poked me in the chest gently as she stood up, I gaped at her.

"Well hot damn, I didn't know you liked me that much!" I exclaimed as she pre-emptively opened the door a creak and Emmett's gigantic arm handed her my clothes.

"Thanks Em, we'll be down soon." She turned back to me with a slow smile. "I think I've always wanted a sister like you, too. Now get dressed, we can go play with Edwards car, it's a shame he'll never notice the paint job we all did to the cars before we take it apart."

"Wait, what paint job?" Emmett called through the door, his voice laced with concern.

My delicate heart fluttered in my chest at the sincerity of her words and how well she already knew me.

So on the third day, I gained a sister.

"Kali, I warned you." Carlisle scolded me lightly as he held a stethoscope against my protesting chest.

"Ughhh...I feel like shit. Give it to me straight Doc, can you put me out of my misery?" Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile and fixed the top two buttons of my PJ shirt before I could blink.

"You've been far too active since you woke up, it's painkillers and bed rest today. Only get up to go to the bathroom-"

"Or to escape certain death?" I chimed in making him sigh lightly.

"Yes, I suppose that would also be an adequate excuse. I want you to eat before I give you anything, so just hang in there a little longer." He told me kindly. I groaned in reply and turned onto my side in a vain attempt to escape the throb of my chest.

Apparently spending short periods of time gardening, a day playing horror games in the dark, an afternoon mutating Edward's car, and half an hour as a Vampire was apparently not recommended for recent heart attack patients. Go figure. I woke up this morning to the concerned faces of half the family hovering over me like I was on my death bed. I realised as I woke that my mouth was moving slightly and I was making sounds, apparently I had been making pained noises in my sleep loud enough to get everyone's attention. As soon as I woke Carlisle sent them out to give himself some space to inspect me. Even now I couldn't help but repeatedly groan as if it would somehow alleviate the hurt.

I felt fragile and Carlisle's cold hand to my forehead almost hurt even though he was as delicate as could be.

"You have a fever." He told me, seemingly unsurprised.

"Whoops?" I croaked out and coughed lightly to clear my throat. The small cough sent a shockwave of agony throughout my chest. "Fuuu-huh-uuuck..." I groaned as the tears gathered in my eyes and I began to feel frustrated. I was sleepy and definitely hadn't gotten much rest, it felt early and all I wanted to do was die in a ditch.

"That's one way to put it, I'll get you something to bring it down." He left giving me a sympathetic smile.

As soon as the door shut behind him I sat up and clumsily made my way to the bathroom, nearly headbutting the door frame as I entered. The moment I sat on the toilet, I tilted and ending up leaning most of my body against the cold marble wall. I groaned in relief at the sensation of something other than uncomfortable heat and agony. I'm not sure how long I stayed there but it was long enough to cause someone concern, as a knock on the door woke me out of my hazy state.

"Kali, sweetheart, are you alright?" The ever loving voice of Esme drifted through the door and I tried to get my words out.

"Yeah, m'good, just sleepy." Having finished my business I flushed and washed my hands, leaning my forearms on the sink to steady myself. I splashed my face but the sudden shock of cold water made my chest clench and the pain afterwards left me spasming on my knees.

I was on the floor with my palms barely supporting me from kissing the tiles, when cool arms wrapped around me and gently lifted me, it hurt but I knew I'd get back to bed quicker and I just wanted to lay down. Esme quickly got me situated and produced a bowl of steaming hot porridge in front of me.

"Please eat Kali, it'll help and you need something in your system before Carlisle can give you any more painkillers." I accepted her reasoning but I really didn't want to eat. I felt queasy and crummy and ready to die.

"Can't" I panted out, my breathing had become laboured since my tumble in the bathroom. I turned away from the bowl, even the smell of what I usually considered delicious was making me nauseas.

Esme frowned sadly and took my temperature with her hand like her husband had done, putting the food far away from me, thankfully.

"Do you think you could try some toast for me?" She bargained, I thought about it and nodded weakly.

"Alright, but no butter, please...my stomach is rolling." Nodding she hurried out and took my breakfast with her. I was almost sad to see it leave, I don't know what Esme did but her cooking was perfect and wasting any of it was slightly heartbreaking.

I was sweating and groaning again as I tried to get comfortable in the constricting sheets when the door opened and the last person I expected to see walked in and took a seat next to the bed.

Jasper looked a little lost and was watching me like I would kick the bucket any second.

"Howdy, stranger." I greeted weakly with a smile that more likely resembled a grimace. "What brings you to these here parts?" He snorted softly at my bad imitation of his accent.

"I came to help." He told me with an almost unsure smile.

"Yeah?" I panted out as the ache started growing again from lying in the wrong position.

"Yeah. I can distract you from your pain, though not much but maybe long enough for Esme to get some food down you." I rolled over again and got a better look at him.

"You've been avoiding me again, why the sudden change of heart?" He looked away guiltily, I'd hit the nail on the head.

Jasper had been avoiding me since Edward left, that much was obvious. I have no idea how much time he spends with the family on an everyday basis, but everytime I was there he suddenly wasn't. The last time I pulled him up on this he had said that he was staying away cause we seemed to work each other up, he wasn't entirely wrong. We definitely did clash in a way that led us to having an epic game of hide and seek across Forks, but to both our credit, we were pretty worked up anyway. He was clearly upset about Alice if the conversations I had overheard as Scruff were any indication, and I was being a hellish brat because I'd just woken up in a new body and all of a sudden I'm being interrogated by Vampire's. Can anyone blame us for acting like idiots?

Regardless, I'd like to think we were moving on from that and I wasn't going to flip my shit just from having a conversation with him. There was just something about him that made me want to talk with him even if the only thing we had in common was our love of literature and even that was vastly different.

"I'm sorry." He finally said after a drawn out pause. I reached out for him and almost nervously he extended his arm, it was plain to see I couldn't make the stretch to him and I was happy he had given me his hand. Even if I had taken it off last time.

Weakly I pulled him closer and rested his cool palm on my forehead, I sighed with relief and closed my eyes.

"Don't ignore me, okay?" I asked quietly, suddenly feeling a little exposed in my pleading. I half expected Jasper to snatch his hand back and make fun of me, instead he relaxed his hand on top of my head and gave me a rare smile.

"Alright." He agreed gently, I briefly opened my eyes and caught the soft look he gave me, I leaned into his palm with a smile just as waves of calm started to wash over me.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely, I was enjoying looking at him for a moment without any lingering hostility sadly that was ruined when I started seeing little tendrils in the corner of my eyes and Jasper started changing colours. "Uh, am I hallucinating? You're turning green." I asked, unsure, but the welcoming forced calm was stopping me from freaking out about it.

"I imagine you might be." He looked a little worried and glanced anxiously at the door, as if hoping someone would come in with a complete cure for me any second.

"Ah, that sucks. Can you use your gift to make the little fingers go away?" The tendrils that were dancing at the edge of my vision, vanished whenever I tried to look at them but had grown from threads into pudgy fingers. I closed my eyes and groaned, swiping lightly at the air to make them leave.

"I don't think so Darlin, hallucinations aren't emotions, they're out of my control." He told me softly, making my stomach wiggle even in my dying state. "But let's see if I can't do anything about that pain. No fighting me, now." He teased and I gave him a weak smirk.

"No orgasms, please." Jasper faltered for a second but his face broke out into a grin when he saw my amusement.

"No promises?" He said playfully just as I felt luxuriating feelings of comfort and peace wash over me.

I wiggled my toes and snuggled further into the covers as I settled into my little cocoon of contentment. The pain was still flaring in my chest but my reaction had changed from "oh god why?" to "yeah, and?" it was a little similar to the effects of morphine. Though only in the way it made me ignore my pain, it was hard to describe really, but it helped.

Jasper kept his cool hand on my forehead and I sighed deeply in happiness, ignoring the straining ache a deep breath took. Sitting like this with him was super nice, but I breathed the covers and smelled my sweat, instantly killing the mood.

"Oh ew, I stink, I'm sorry." I apologised, I was pretty sure anything as strenuous as a shower was out of the question for the moment. Jasper chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't know, I don't breathe around you." He told me simply with a smile. I raised an eyebrow that disappeared underneath his palm.

"You don't?" I asked Jasper, who's colouring was now starting to resemble Papa Smurf's, but the relaxing feeling spreading within me was making it easy to ignore.

"No Ma'am, I'm not so good with humans, and Bella's blood is particularly appetising." I grinned up at him.

"Tell me I'm tasty?" I jokingly pleaded like a desperate girlfriend. Jasper's shoulders bounced as he quietly chuckled.

"I'm sure you're delicious." He played along combing his cool thumb through my bangs.

"Awh, I bet you say that to all the deer." Jasper laughed louder this time, thoroughly amused by my nonsense. "You're so lovely when you're smiling at me, and not, y'know, trying to break my arm." I gave him a lazy wink and he shook his head fondly.

"I'm sorry about that." He offered sincerely, his expression sobering slightly. I gave him a kind smile in return.

"I'm sorry too, wanna start over?" He gave me a hesitant nod and I gently pried his hand off my forehead and weakly shook it. "My name's Kali, it's nice to meet you, Cowboy." Jasper chuckled and turned my palm over, bringing the back of my hand to his mouth.

"It's a pleasure Darlin, I'm Jasper Hale, formally Whitlock." He kissed my hand gently and laid it back across my chest, putting his frosty hand back to my forehead. I was positive I was blushing but I was more pleased than anything.

"See, we've managed a whole conversation where I haven't tried to verbally abuse you. So no more hiding in your room." I scolded playfully and rolled to my side to get a better look at him. He smirked down at me and said,

"I dunno, my room's pretty nice...and you look like you're about to drop, so I'm not surprised you're low on insults today." I giggled airily.

"Hey, I'm usually quite nice I'll have you know." Jasper looked up at the ceiling and tapped his chin in mock thought.

"That is strange then...were you not aware you're supposed to shake hands not take mine off?" He teased making me laugh and automatically clutch at my chest.

"You threatened to break my arm! Fair's fair Cowboy, besides mine would have taken months to heal, you probably put it back on the second you found it."

Jasper's face fell slightly and he seemed caught in a memory.

"Actually, I forgot all about it, I was more worried about you." I let my smile drop and watched him curiously for a long moment before I voiced a question that had been bugging me.

"Why didn't you let me die?" I quietly asked as we stared at each other. Jasper broke the gaze first and closed his eyes.

"Did you want to die?" He finally asked.

"No, but you wanted to kill me." I interrogated, brushing off his attempt at dodging. "I want to know what changed." Jasper rubbed his temple with his spare hand and furrowed his brow.

"When I woke up, my anger had drained out of me and I was more mystified about how you took off my hand. In a way I knew I deserved it, hell all you had to do is set my arm on fire and you could have killed me, but you didn't. Then finding you on the floor, barely breathing, sort of brought everything to a halt. It was like we'd been playing some dangerous game with your life all day but when it came down to it, I didn't want that victory, especially not in that way." He tried to explain, his voice low. He had clearly given this a lot of thought, more than I had at least. He looked back up at me slowly. "So I left my hand and carried you back here as fast as I could."

I took a moment to think about his words. Thinking about it, I could have killed him with my lighter just by setting that venom soaked shirt on fire. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind though, I wanted vengeance so I took his hand because he threatened to break mine. Killing him outright wasn't something I even considered, I know I had entertained the thought of taking at least one of them down with me, but that was before I knew them better. Still I never wanted Jasper to die.

I was a firm believer in tit for tat. What you did to me I will do to you, perhaps that makes me spiteful but it's how I had learned to respond to negativity. I'm also the type of person that doesn't enjoy lingering threats and sometimes I'll make the first move, but it's mostly a deterrent, which is what I had done with Jasper.

He compared our chase to a game with my life, and I completely agreed, I had used my life and this body as poker chips and bet them without a second thought. Especially when I discovered I had my own little bit of magical luck. Just like him though, I didn't want the game to end either. I couldn't see a happy ending coming from me making the call to end his life when he was helpless and I certainly didn't want to die, who knows, without repercussions I may have continued the chase for the past two weeks.

"I'm glad you changed your mind then." I finally settled for, giving him an easy smile. It was an odd turn of events, to be sure, but I felt like they had made us closer in some way. There's a saying that you truly never know someone until you fight them, and maybe that's what we did, sure we didn't trade physical blows but I fought him for my life in my own way.

Before Jasper could say anything else there was a hesitant knock on the door, he removed his hand from my forehead and straightened in the chair. Esme came in and looked around nervously as if she was worried she had disturbed us.

"I'm sorry Kali, do you think you can try your toast whilst it's still warm?"

Both Jasper and I realised that she had probably heard everything whilst waiting to feed me. Jasper seemed a little embarrassed but stood and took the toast from her.

"I'll make sure she eats it." He promised and Esme closed the door with a sunny smile, seemingly happy that we were finally talking.

I tried to push myself up but it took some effort and my chest started to ache again as the strength of Jasper's Pathokinesis diminished when he moved away from me. His head whipped back round to me as he felt my growing discomfort and I found his palm on my forehead again in milliseconds.

"Sorry, you're a little tough to manipulate." I gave him a teasing grin.

"Probably why I was single throughout most of my school years." Jasper snorted and put the toast in my lap.

"Think you're up to a nibble?" I sniffed the dry toast and didn't feel immediately nauseas so I nodded and gingerly picked up a piece. Jasper helped me sit up better and I took a small taste.

My hungry, hungry hippo-esque appetite kicked in and I finished off both rounds in a few bites.

"You eat like an animal." Jasper stated but there was something amused about his look that I couldn't understand.

"Mm thorry." I apologised carelessly around a mouthful of bread making Jasper roll his eyes.

"Pretty sure I have more table manners than you, and I don't even eat at a table." I swallowed and laughed lightly as Jasper took the plate from my lap.

"Yeah I'm atrocious, I kind of have a one track mind with food though. When I was very young, my brother and I had to more or less forage for anything edible. Sometimes he'd be so hungry that he would eat my share if I wasn't fast enough, I learned to just choke down anything in front of me before it was taken away. Guess I never really grew out of it, pretty embarrassing on dates." I mused with a grin.

Something I know I did, but didn't always intend to, was test someone with a tidbit. I would impart one of my sad little memories to them and I would judge them upon their reaction. In a way I learned to do this so I didn't get hurt, usually the more of an overreaction to whatever I imparted was met with distrustful gossipers and people that I didn't get on with.

So as I scolded myself for testing him, I watched his face carefully, my good humour never fading.

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment but took it without much outwards reaction.

"I'll try not to take you on any dates then." My grin broadened and I wiggled closer to him.

"Good plan." He had removed his hand from my forehead whilst I ate but instead his hand had been lazily holding my elbow, so he could still feed me those peaceful emotions.

As his hand made its way back to my head I gave him a sleepy smile just as his ability intensified and I was smothered in blissful feelings. The bed was so incredibly soft, the sheets felt like silk and Jasper's hand was like a cool drink in the desert. I sighed happily and felt my eyes drifting closed of their own accord.

I must have fallen asleep, when I opened my eyes next Carlisle was hovering above me, gently rousing me.

"Kali, I'd like to give you some medicine, you can go back to sleep afterwards." He offered sweetly. Instantly, my eyes shot over to where Jasper had been sitting and found the seat empty. I tried not to feel upset about it, but I couldn't help the sad little pang of disappointment that he wasn't there when I woke up.

"Yeah, alright." I complied as I slowly pushed myself up hissing at the fresh pain movement caused. Carlisle hadn't missed where my gaze had shot to when I opened my eyes and smiled at me.

"Jasper will be back soon I imagine, he went to fetch something." I tried not to let the blood rise to my face but I probably blushed in embarrassment at being so obvious.

"Oh. Where's everyone else?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I saw Carlisle's smile widen and knew he had caught me but I kept my expression neutral even if my face was a dead giveaway.

"Well, Esme is finishing off her garden before winter sets in. Emmett made Rose go and hunt, she's been worried about you all day but didn't want to disturb you. Emmett went with her to make sure she has a proper meal." That covered the immediate household and I nodded to let him know I was listening even if my thoughts were elsewhere.

With a smile, Carlisle gave me a handful of pills that I was starting to recognise as my vitamins and the two painkillers I was taking. Morphine for the actual hurt and aspirin to keep my blood thin whilst the cells normalised from my deficiency. I grimaced but took them and the glass of water he offered, necking the lot with a shudder.

"I'm worried at how well you can do that." He mused quietly as I swallowed 4 tablets in one gulp. I grinned over my glass of water as I drained it.

"It's the 20 years of hard drug abuse I've endured." Carlisle's eyebrows flew up but he rolled his eyes as he caught my grin.

"I almost fell for that." He said as he took the empty glass from me. I giggled as I snuggled back into the covers.

"You're too easy, Doc." I teased and let my eyes drift closed again, barely feeling rested.

"Get some sleep, Kali." He said kindly as he stood, brushing the hair back from my face.

"Will do." I yawned and let myself nod off.

The next time I opened my eyes I felt something cool on my forehead and around my neck, my face was buried into something solid and my arm was slung around something big. It didn't take me long to realise I was cuddled around someone and their hand was resting on my forehead. I turned my head slightly and opened a bleary eye.

"You awake now?" Jasper asked as he turned the page of a very large book he was reading. I tensed for a moment because I didn't remember him getting into bed with me. But technically he wasn't.

Jasper had wriggled his arm underneath my neck so he could still put his hand on my head, and he had carefully tucked me in so I wasn't draped all over him.

"Before you ask, you kept tugging me, this was the best compromise." I grinned into his sweater, knowing that it's exactly what I'd do, I was a serial snuggler.

I said nothing but turned my head to look at his book. It looked old and the script was so small I couldn't read it from the distance it was from my eyes, but I could smell the mustiness and it looked like it had seen better days. I gave up trying to read it and instead closed my eyes again and luxuriated in his frosty embrace. I felt less awful than before but still pretty fragile, I was glad to see that a little sleep and medicine did me some good.

Jasper put his book down in his lap and reached next to him on the dresser, offering me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I croaked out and lifted my head just enough to drink it and rested back on Jasper's surprisingly comfortable chest. As he put the glass back he stretched to the floor and grabbed something else. A familiar red and yellow logo danced before my eyes and I sat back up to slowly take it from him.

"Is that...?" Jasper grinned down at me as he handed it to me.

"Uncanny X-men, Emmett said this was one of his favourites." I made a little squee noise and examined the front cover with interest. Storm, Jean Grey, Archangel, Iceman, Colossus...

"Oooh! It's the Gold Team, too! Thank you so much." I told him and leaned up to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. Jasper seemed a little unsure of my way of showing my gratitude but shrugged it off and smiled at me as I began eagerly devouring some of the classics.

That's how we stayed for a long while. Jasper curled around me to help keep me under the influence of his power and to help with my fever, all the while reading his ancient book with a small smile, whilst I snuggled into his side and read my comics.

Out of the four days I had spent getting to know the Cullens a little better, this one ended up being my favourite.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks! Chapter 7, all nicely wrapped up, as per there are a few things I'd like to touch on.**

 **Let's start with Edward. So during the two weeks Kali was unconscious, he's been slowly losing the plot. By all accounts his mate has been stolen from him and replaced with Kali, he's bound to be furious and if we include the whole supernatural thing, he'd probably be a little feral. He's angry at his family for not prioritising someone who isn't here anymore. Once he learns that Kali spoke with Bella he feels almost compelled to meet with her and try to have her do it again. Carlisle kicking him out was used by him as a temporary measure until he believes Edward is more capable of handling himself around Kali, that isn't him choosing a stranger over his son. It's more prioritising the sick over the healthy, if you get what I'm saying.**

 **Okay, so whilst researching this I discovered something interesting. Peter doesn't have a power. Like at all. The amount of fics I've read where he has the same "knowing stuff" power honestly made me assume it was cannon. By the time I realised, I'd already used it in previous chapters so it'd be a headache to change now, so it's sticking. I'm just going to go ahead and explain the whole 8 minutes thing here, my thought process was that if Jasper had gotten there sooner than he did, Kali's secret wouldn't have been out and any later and she probably would have ran away. The timing was the key point because Jasper had to see it happen but not be able to interfere. In my head the alternative to him not finding out was that it wouldn't have drawn them closer together. Because Peter cares deeply for Jasper, he could feel how important this would be to him.**

 **So the Cullens attitude switch was briefly touched on last time, and I wanted to expand a little bit more so I decided to do the four days segments. There is a lot more hanging out and chill time between and after those days but I felt it would take a long time to show it all and it might get boring.**

 **Kali also decided to reveal a little of her world to Esme as told through some rose tinted glasses. It's more of a half-truth the way I see it, but she doesn't intend to outright tell them that they are fictional characters anytime soon.**

 **And finally a little bit of a nice Kali/Jasper scene at the end to show them starting again, so he'll now be more of a friend to her in later chapters.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this and if you have any questions my A/N didn't answer, than by all means drop me a line. Please review, follow and favourite for more updates, they really spur me on!**

 **Next time a mysterious disappearance leads to a disastrous outcome and Kali discovers the unintentional ripples she has made.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! This is finally done! Okay, so this chapter was murder for multiple reasons and I think I'm only half-way happy with it, but I can't be bothered to edit it anymore. I've been a little preoccupied with other aspects of this story, I've wrote a future scene, planned out where this arc is going and even updated the cover art!**

 **As always a mighty thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites this has received. Any questions, or thoughts then by all means drop me a line, I always answer.**

 **For those of you interested in learning more about this fic and anything else I could be working on, please follow my Tumblr dedicated to my writing under the same user, MozzarellaMermaid I'll post deleted scenes, you can find out where I'm at with the current chapter, likeness pics for real life Kali and current Bella, I may do polls, post some of my own story art and of course answer any questions. Go follow if you want to keep updated and learn more about CT!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I could even own Twilight if I wanted to, so I'm assuming me and the millions of Fanfic writers don't own squat but our OC's and ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was the nearly end of my first two weeks of consciousness at the Cullens. The day after I got over my fever, I started bugging them about going back home. I was starting to feel like a burden and I knew they couldn't have been comfortable having to smell my blood all day. I wasn't at all concerned about it on my end, I trusted them not to eat me, but I knew it wasn't fair of me and I wanted to give them their space back.

"Kali, I just don't know if you're well enough." Carlisle argued gently as I cradled my tea on the sofa. Rose nodded in agreement and elbowed Emmett into doing the same.

"I can't stay here forever and I'm not only taking up your time but I'm forcing you to be around my blood in a place where you should feel comfortable, I know you've all been hunting more-"

"As a precaution." Carlisle cut me off.

"Yeah and won't it be a bit noticeable if the local animal population starts declining? You guys need to be able to be comfortable in your own home and I'm getting in the way of that. Look, I think I'm plenty strong enough to take care of myself now, I'll keep on my medication and you can come and check up on me when you like." I bargained.

"Oh Kali, we don't want you to feel you have to go for our sakes, we can make do just fine." Esme told me sweetly from across the room. I jabbed my thumb to where Jasper was standing behind the sofa.

"Yeah but I don't think Jasper's breathed for like 3 weeks now. Come on, I'm not being fair to you, I know you're only trying to help, but let me help too. I just want to make it so you have your home to yourself again." I tried once more to make them see where I was coming from.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other with that beautiful concerned gaze as they more or less read each others minds.

"Well, alright we'll try it, but Charlie still isn't home most nights. I don't know how comfortable I am with you being on your own." Rose sat forward and got everyone's attention.

"I'm not as amazing as you, but my control is fine and I have the second best medical knowledge out of everyone here. I don't mind hanging around during the day, she can always call us if she needs us, can't you?" I was nodding along with Rose's offer until she got to the last part.

"I can?" She seemed to remember something and dashed out of the room, coming back in with a parcel.

"Sorry, I forgot, this came in the morning, but we've all been talking since you had breakfast." I smiled at her and gently tore off the paper, finding a brand new phone inside.

"Oh wow, you didn't have to get me this, Rose." She grinned at me victoriously, like she did whenever she got me worked up enough to use her name. I stood and hugged her. "You're far too good to me." I mumbled into her hair.

"Don't mention it. You're on the family plan so don't worry about going over anything, and call us anytime, I'll send you all our numbers." She pried the gadgety-looking phone out of my hand and went to charge it so she could do just that. I beamed at her and sat back down.

"Thank you." I said to them all sincerely. "So I have ways to contact you, Rose will be popping in daily, I'll come and visit and I promise to take it easy." Carlisle looked disbelieving but nodded slowly.

"And no using your Takeover?" I grinned.

"I won't unless it's dire, I don't fancy being cooped up in bed again, but I will take it easier. Promise." I reassured him and smiled.

Carlisle sighed in defeat and turned to his wife who looked amused that I wouldn't budge on this.

"She's right Dear, she is on the mend and Charlie is starting to get impatient to have his daughter home." Esme reasoned as she rubbed his arm soothingly. I shot Esme a grateful smile, glad she was on my side now.

I wasn't 100% of course, but I did feel a lot better after my 2 day fever and a whole heaping pile of Jasper's ju-ju. No, wait, that sounds like semen. Nevermind.

Anyway his ability helped me relax and made time pass relatively quickly, we didn't talk too much after he'd given me comics but as I finished each one he reached down to a box on the floor and handed me another just as I turned to the fan mail page. He kept his arm around me and made sure my face was always cool enough. Once he seemed to get more comfortable with me being awake and wrapped around him, he experimented by moving his hand occasionally. He rested the back of his hand under my chin, pressed his fingers gently against my burning cheeks and made sure I stayed plenty hydrated on top of that.

I was very grateful, and the experience had definitely bridged the divide between us, he'd now sit in a room with me and whilst he wouldn't actively seek me out, he'd stay when I asked and spend time with me.

In a way I almost didn't want to leave, but that made me need to all the more. I was getting very attached to all of them, Carlisle's unwavering care, Esme's unconditional love, Rose's unexpected kindness, Emmett's never ending fun, and Jasper's...well, and Jasper. All of it was making me want to stay here and was giving me ties to a world where I didn't belong.

Carlisle's heavy sigh cut across my thoughts, I smiled at just how exasperated I made him sometimes.

"Alright then, but not today, let me see you make it through the day without any problems and if you still feel fine then you can go back to Charlie's tomorrow, sound fair?" I nodded brightly.

"Deal!"

The rest of the day was spent lazily, Jasper needed to hunt so he wasn't around me for most of the day, though he spent the evening with me on the sofa when he came back. Emmett and I played Kingdom Hearts, but he ended up just letting me play cause I kept back seat gaming. Though I've been playing Kingdom Hearts probably once a year since 2004, so I was bound to know a lot more than him and I really couldn't help myself.

"See, it's the three room rule. Every two rooms you go in, the heartless respawn in the first room, all you have to do is find a loop. So, doing hotel, then red room, cutting through to green room, _then_ going back out into the hotel, spawns never ending heartless." I explained to Emmett as I demonstrated my proud grinding skills.

"Why not just wait until the Coliseum? You get plenty EXP there." He asked as I expertly predicted the exact spawn points of a quartet of yellow operas and mashed the X button.

"Well for starters, you have to make it through the Coliseum without dying, you also don't get cure until you beat Clayton and Stealth Sneak so we can't just head there after Wonderland. Besides we gotta be at least level 15 to defeat Cerberus." Emmett groaned.

"Yeah but you're level 22, and you've been grinding for 3 hours!" He complained much to my amusement.

"This means we won't have to do it later and the closer to 100, the closer we are to killing Sephiroth and Dick-Riku."

I felt a speedy movement behind me and Jasper was suddenly sitting next to me on the sofa and had brought me another of Esme's famous hot chocolate's.

"Awh, thanks, Cowboy. You're the best." I threw Emmett the controller and grabbed my steaming mug. "Here, go start Wonderland, I hate doing the Gummi ship routes in the first game anyway." Emmett rolled his eyes good naturedly but did as he I asked and headed for the nearest save point.

I drew my legs up to my chest and rested the mug on my knees, turning to Jasper, I smiled and made light conversation.

"Did you have a good hunt?" He shrugged, but his gold eyes burned bright and that told me plenty.

"There wasn't much good about, prey is being a little cautious lately." He drawled as he relaxed into the comfy white sofa.

"See? This is why I need to get out of your hair, you're all hunting too much."

Before Jasper could respond, the house phone rang on the table and Carlisle came zooming in at incredible speeds to answer.

"Hello, Cullen residence? Eleazar! So glad to hear from you- what?" The two Vampire's surrounding me expressions darkened, I couldn't hear what was being said but they could if their sour faces were anything to go by. "No, of course...I had hoped he would listen... No, thank you my friend... I shall, please send my regards to the family." He hung up and turned to us with a grim expression.

I was confused but had a suspicion I knew what might have happened.

"Edward never went to Alaska. The Denali's have searched for him in their immediate area when he was late, but it appears he didn't make it that far." Carlisle explained, for my benefit. He cast me a worried glance at me that made me frown.

"So he could be anywhere?" The patriarch of the Cullen household nodded with a look on his face that was torn between regret, sadness and frustration.

"Unfortunately, yes. With any luck he has just gone to clear his head alone for a while. According to the Denali's, his phone's been switched off but I'm not sure if it's out of battery or if he just wants to be left alone." There was a pause as Carlisle studied me and seemed to be mulling over something.

It wasn't very difficult for me to catch on.

"You can't keep me here forever Carlisle. I can handle Edward, and you're all only a phone call away." I tried to reason before he demanded I stay longer for my safety. Esme came into the living room with a concerned posture.

"Kali, are you sure that's wise? Edward is a Vampire-"

"And I trust he wants Bella alive, I doubt he'll kill me and he isn't fully aware of what I can do yet." I interjected, refusing to back down from this.

I wasn't scared of Edward, sure he could hurt me, he could kill me and he had an unhealthy obsession with Bella, but I knew just how easy it was to trick him and all I needed is one chance. Then I'd just throw him off a damn cliff, it's a pity there's no nearby active volcanoes to kick him in, really. Always fancied me a "This is SPARTA!" moment. Pretty sure Jasper and Emmett would high five me if their thunderous expressions were anything to go by.

"Kali, I know you think you're tough, but you can't fight off Edward all by yourself." Jasper began in a gentle tone, sadly I still felt that twinge of annoyance.

"Pretty sure I dealt with you just fine. Don't try to stop me, I'm going back to Charlie's whether you all agree or not." I finalised and slammed my mug down harder on the wooden coffee table than I meant to.

Jasper's jaw tightened but he said nothing, giving me a cool stare. He folded his arms and leaned back against the sofa, bright honey eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sorry," I offered him sincerely, I didn't mean to lose my cool but the whole Edward issue was getting on my last nerve. "Look you guys can't keep me here forever, Charlie really wants me home and like I've already said, you need the space. I'm sorry but if Carlisle gives me the okay tomorrow, then I'm going." I told them all evenly.

Rose came floating down the stairs from her post-hunt shower, hair still slightly damp, and a frown on her face.

"Kali, you know we're only trying to protect you, don't make this harder than it has to be." She warned in a scolding tone. I sighed heavily in response. "Don't you huff at me young lady." I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped me, I shook it off and turned to them all with a helpless shrug.

"Well what do you propose then? Best I see it, we stick to the routine we already planned and just play it by ear. You have no guarantee that Edward will come back here, just as you said Carlisle, he might be taking some alone time."

They all gave each other searching looks, waiting for someone to come up with a good plan to keep me safe.

"You can't wrap me in cotton wool forever. I've managed so far, let me take care of myself, you've already done more than enough." I told the rooms occupants with a small smile. I really was grateful for their unwavering kindness and their help, but we had to start getting things back to normal.

It had been nearly 4 weeks since I'd taken Bella's body and with absolutely no sign of that changing anytime soon, I came to the decision that I would live her life for as long as it was mine. I would go to school and try to graduate, take a course in engineering maybe at a College somewhere where no one knew Bella and I wouldn't heave to pretend to be someone I'm not. It was a thin plan at best, more of an idea than anything really, but I would try hard, for my sake and Bella's. Though the thought of doing school again was daunting.

"Alright Kali, we'll discuss some sort of system for you to keep in touch with us regularly and for us to keep an eye on your house. As much as I don't want to think about it, Edward is tenacious when he's after something he wants. He fought off the call of Bella's blood when she turned out to be his singer, just so they could date, I don't doubt he'd go to extreme lengths to get her back." Carlisle straightened and pinned me with a hard stare. "The compromise for you going home is that we'll have to occasionally patrol the area for him. Alright?" I thought about it for a moment, he definitely had a point, Edward didn't give up once. Why would that change now that he had no one to tell him no? It wouldn't, in fact it put me in more danger.

A light shudder ran up my spine as my mind brought up all the horrifying things he could do to me. I shook it off and nodded resolutely at Carlisle.

"Alright, but no standing around outside Charlie's house all day. Oh, and I totally call dibs for protection by the three youngsters. Rose, Emmett and Jasper you guys are gonna be my new bodyguards. Rose, order suits and sunglasses immediately...also earpieces..." I trailed off as Emmett started chuckling.

"I'm so down for this!" Jasper reached around me and flicked the back of his head.

"This isn't a game, we have to protect Kali's life, not stop her from being spoken to by kids in school." I grinned and leaned into his shoulder, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Awh Jasper...you really do care!" I threw my arms around his stone cold body and hugged him tightly. Jasper peeled me off of him with an exasperated sigh.

"Please stop doing that, I'm going to end up biting you on instinct if you keep launching yourself at me." He deadpanned and righted me in my seat. I grinned up at him and swung my legs childishly.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you've got it on lock at this point, besides you only just hunted. Your control isn't that fragile." I stated simply, much to his astonishment. I raised my eyebrow questioningly and he shook his head.

"It's nothing, just... nice to be trusted." He mumbled to me, eyes cast down.

The rest of his family looked a little shifty and I guessed that they were forever pulling him up on his control and I imagine it can't have been very fun to have everyone watching you 24/7. I relaxed back into the sofa and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Pssh, you're a badass Cowboy, you got this." I reassured and snatched the controller out of Emmett's hands.

"Hey!" I poked my tongue out at him.

"Ya snooze, ya don't get to go Wonderland, bro." Jasper chided with a smirk and I nudged his shoulder playfully shooting him a grin.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head, Esme came over to him and took his hand.

"I'm glad that's settled then, we'll arrange to take you and your new things back tomorrow, as long as you're still healthy. I'll let you get back to your game."

"Thanks for not pushing this. I'm sure I'll be fine, you've taken damn good care of me." I shot him a beaming smile, happy I was getting my way and selected Wonderland on the gummi ship menu that Emmett had left it paused on.

The rest of the evening was spent with myself, Rose, Emmett and Jasper just hanging out together and playing more games to Rose's exasperation. I learned fast not to play anything that involved a versus mode, they all destroyed me no matter how hard I tried, Goddamn Vampire brains. In a few years, when the internet was a little bigger, they'd be beastly at MMO's. Emmett would be told by every 13 year old boy from across the world that they fucked his Mom just because of how trounced they'd get. Something to look forward to.

"Just how much crap did you buy?" Jasper asked in disbelief as Emmett's Rubicon was jammed full of boxes and bags stuffed with my clothes and toiletries that Rose had bought me. She had gone a touch overboard but I couldn't say I wasn't grateful for the wardrobe overhaul.

"Oh don't complain it's not like we're piling it on your Ducati, is it?" I told him as I buckled up. He turned and gave me a dark look, hands griping the wheel a little tighter.

"Don't you dare speak about my Ducati." I scoffed and turned to face him better.

"What did I do?" He slowly gave me a bemused look.

"You painted flowers all over it." My face stretched into a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about that. A fine bit of work for a heart attack patient!" I complimented myself waited for Jasper to start the car.

He did so with a heavy sigh and pulled out into the cool afternoon sun.

"The Harley didn't look too bad though..." He eventually told me with a small smirk playing on his lips. I giggled and spotted the entire family standing around, waiting to say goodbye for the fifth time.

"Honestly, you're acting like I'm never gonna see you again. Rose is coming down tomorrow and I'll be back the day after. So don't look so worried." I chided them with a smile as I rolled down the window.

They looked a little unsure and I had been thoroughly checked over by both Carlisle and Rose that morning. I wasn't healed completely, but the forced rest and exquisite diet had worked wonders, Carlisle was still marvelling at the speed of my recovery but I didn't really give it too much thought. When he had discussed it with me he seemed bemused but honestly I felt like I was healing at a regular pace and he was looking into it too hard.

"Jasper's offered to help get you settled and we're all only a phone call away. Please don't strain yourself and if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." I grinned at Esme's concern and reached out of the window to her for a hug.

"Bring it in, Momma-bear," Esme's face bloomed into an amused smile and she rushed over to hug me and to stop me injuring myself by falling out the window. "I promise if anything is even slightly wrong I'll send you an SOS text at the least, don't look so worried. I'm sure your kids are fine bodyguards, I trust you guys." I told them all with a sincere smile.

Before this could get any mushier, Jasper yanked me back by the collar of my shirt.

"Oi! I was in the moment!" I complained and pouted at the blonde beside me.

"That 'moment' was turning into a damn event. You said it yourself, you're not gonna be gone long so quit with the drawn out goodbye's and let's get you back to Charlie's before he gets called back out." Charlie had been ecstatic to get the call early this morning that I was coming back home, he had visited a handful of times but more often than not he called just to check up on me and I'd grill him for tidbits about his life here, feigning a hazy memory since I arrived in Forks.

Thankfully, Carlisle had taken Charlie aside and explained about my possible memory loss long before I even came to. The clever Vampire had really thought of everything, citing many big medical words that Charlie had confided in me just made him more concerned. However, with all the other conditions I could have developed from my B-12 deficiency, we both agreed it could have been a lot worse. Charlie would happily spend any free time he had telling me everything about my life in Forks thus far and all the things about the sleepy little town that he loved.

A few times he had commented on my exuberance and my change in attitude but I had already been thinking of a way to introduce him to Bella's new personality. I had asked him if there was ever a time he had been close to death, he had held my hand tightly and told me that he had stared down armed men before. Sometimes he felt brushes with death but never medically so, not at my level.

So I had told him that it had changed me, the way I saw the world and the way I felt about things. It opened my eyes to how precious life is and how I was making my way through it but not making the most of what I had. He had said he understood and in a way I think he might have, it certainly isn't uncommon for people to change after a near death experience.

In a way I was really looking forward to spending more time with Charlie, even if I was going to miss waking up with the Cullen's everyday. I waved a final goodbye exuberantly to said family and Jasper began driving me to my new home.

"So...are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Jasper asked, breaking the comfortable (well, at least from my end) silence. I turned to him and smirked.

"Awh, you're adorable when you're concerned." I teased much to his annoyance. He reached over and lightly tugged my messy plait that Rose had done my hair in during my medical exam, much to Carlisle's amusement. "Oi, don't mess with my weave!" Jasper grinned and put both hands back on the wheel.

"You don't have a weave, that's your real hair." I grinned impishly up at him.

"Oooh, someone knows their shit. You surprise me, Cowboy." Jasper shrugged non-committally as he turned down the main road.

"Blame Alice." He said easily.

I was a little surprised he had brought her up, whenever her name was mentioned he would tense and find an excuse to leave the room. Raising an eyebrow I looked at him expectantly, until he took his attention off the road and sighed at me.

"What?" He huffed out, already exasperated before I had begun. I love how much I wear him out. Giggidy.

"Nothing, nothing...just surprised you can still say your wife's name." He rolled his eyes and turned back to the road.

"I have no problem saying my wi- Alice's name." He corrected, though if it were to prove me wrong or because that wasn't how he saw her right now, I couldn't tell.

"Have you heard from her?" I asked after a light pause, Jasper studied me with a wary eye. I didn't have any nefarious reasons for asking, I was more concerned that he was unhappy than anything.

"No, she hasn't called." I frowned at his defeated tone.

"And have you tried to call her?" He didn't answer but he didn't really need to. I sighed heavily and slumped in my seat. "Well maybe she's waiting for you to? Girls are finicky creatures and we want to know we're being thought of and missed. Seriously, you should call her." Jasper shook his head, dismissing the idea before I'd even finished saying it.

"I don't even know what to say to her, she's got every right to be mad at me and I know my wife, grovelling ain't gonna do much. She'll talk to me when she's good and ready." I rolled my eyes at his logic.

"Dude, c'mon, you can't be that dense?" He shot me an annoyed look and I patted him on the shoulder. "No offence. Even if we're not gonna accept an apology from the person we love, we still want to hear it. We want you to be blue in the face from apologising and excessively familiar with the taste to dirt from kowtowing until you kiss the ground. And honestly? She deserves it. If I were in her Jimmy Choos, I'd hate her and I wouldn't be talking to you either, heck, I might have dipped into my nest egg to get a few days away from it all as well."

Jasper slumped in defeat and gave me a perplexed glance.

"You ladies sure are a nightmare." He grumbled under his breath. I chuckled and patted him kindly on the shoulder.

"Don't take it personally we can't help our craziness. We just have to find the right person to put up with us and if you still want that with Alice then you should call her." I chided lightly, getting back to the subject. Jasper groaned as he pulled up outside Charlie's house.

"Give it a rest, Kali. You're beating a dead horse here, chances are she'll know the second I decide to call her and call me herself or turn off her phone." He gripped the motionless wheel for a moment and looked torn. "I don't know if she loves me, if she hates me, heck, I don't even know if we're still together at this point." He admitted in a small voice.

Alice had been gone for nearly 3 weeks now, I was told by Rose that she had hung around after I was bedridden, briefly to stew in silence and refused to talk to anyone. After a little while Alice cited her broken visions and wanting some space as her reasons and left to go shopping in New York. I really didn't blame her if she hated me and was solely avoiding her home just so she didn't have to see me. Every time I thought about her I mused with the idea of calling her to apologise myself, but this Alice was very different than the one I read about, and I had no idea how she'd react. If it were me I'd have probably socked the shit out her already, so I shot down the idea multiple times.

"Alright, I just don't like seeing you blue about something. I know it's kinda my fault, but if I can help then I want to." I told him honestly. Jasper let his hands fall into his lap and sighed heavily.

"Thanks Kali, it's not all your problem though, it's mine and I need to accept the consequences. Honestly, I'm not really sure what came over me. I was frustrated and I got to the point where I was willing to use dirty tricks to get you to spill the beans. I'm sorry I went so far." He apologised gently, as if waiting for me to blow up at him about it.

I smiled and tousled his blonde curls.

"It's alright Cowboy, I enjoyed it." I teased him, making his sad face lift into that familiar smirk.

"I gathered that much." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, he was slowly coming to terms with what had happened between us and so was I. In a way I was concerned that this would end up being something I'd torment myself with, never did I think I'd be laughing about it so soon with him of all people. Rose and I had already had a good laugh about it multiple times during my stay, well mostly she laughed at my blush, but semantics.

"Ahh...so true it almost hurts. C'mon, we should get this stuff out, Charlie's probably wondering what's taking so long." I told him and poked the side of his head to get him into gear. Jasper had paused and was studying the house we were parked in front of carefully. I gave him a moment, assuming that he was just listening for anything unusual and made to get out of the car.

A sudden arm shot across me and grabbed my hand, stopping me from unbuckling my seatbelt. I turned to look up at Jasper in confusion.

"Something's not right." He told me darkly and placed my hand back in my lap. "Stay here." I frowned but nodded, looking back at Charlie's house suspiciously. Jasper unbuckled and got out at a more sedate pace, his eyes were scanning the area wildly and I could tell he was listening hard.

Slowly he made his way to the front door and hesitated. I watched nervously, his attitude switch putting me on edge. Faster than my eyes could follow he shot back to me and stood in front of the passenger window, making me jump.

"Charlie isn't home." He informed me sedately. I looked around him and spotted Charlie's police car parked on the front.

"But his car's still here? Did he just go to the shop, maybe?" I inquired though thinking about it, the nearest shop was quite a walk and if he was waiting for me than he would have taken his car so he wouldn't be long.

Jasper shook his head and looked around at the woods darkly.

"I don't think so. Come on, stay close to me." His concern was making me nervous, but I swallowed my uncertainty and unbuckled, standing next to Jasper who immediately grabbed hold of my hand. I raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at our suddenly joined limbs. "Shut up. I need to concentrate and I don't want you wandering off or getting snatched from behind me." I pursed my lips but complied and kept silent as he walked me to the door. I could hear him sniffing deeply and tensed at the thought that he was breathing close to me, but he didn't seem interested in my scent and was following the small path to the door with downcast eyes.

"Charlie came outside and he left in a car. It's faint, must have been a few hours ago now." I nudged Jasper to get his attention and to stop him from freaking me out.

"That could have been anyone. Billy, Harry, another policeman, someone he hasn't told me about yet..." I trailed off as I thought of all the plausible reasons he could have left his car. Jasper turned to me with a sour look.

"Yeah, but then I'd smell another person, I don't, I smell Charlie and his scent cuts off at the end of the path. I can smell an unfamiliar car and..." He trailed off and sniffed again crouching slightly and pulling me down with him.

"What?" I asked nervously expecting to hear him say he could smell a corpse or something with the way he was drawing this out.

"Herbs and clay." My eyebrows shot up.

"Okay, you lost me. Come again?" Jasper frowned and sniffed cautiously again.

"I'm not familiar with the herb, but this is definitely some sort of plant." I unconsciously sniffed but I couldn't smell anything of course.

"And clay?" I confirmed septically. Jasper nodded and cast another wary look around him.

"We should get you inside." He finally said, making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, like I was in danger. There was a light ache in my chest as my heart suddenly pounded but it was bearable.

Jasper pulled me towards the front door and pulled out a set of keys I didn't know he had on him.

"Where did you get those?" I asked as he unlocked the door.

"They're yours. Pretty sure Emmett grabbed when he fetched my hand for me." The tense moment lifted for a second as the safety of walls and closed doors surrounded me.

"Ahh, good times!" I chimed jovially and began wandering around downstairs, looking for anything that could indicate Charlie's whereabouts. As hard as I looked, I saw nothing, no note, no messages on the answering machine, no bloody scribblings on the wall for help, absolutely no trace of where he could have headed to.

After a good 20 minutes of my searching I pulled out the new phone that Rose had brought me and brought up said blondes number.

"Hey Kali, is everything okay?" Jasper perked up and stopped sniffing the room like a bloodhound, coming to stand next to me.

"Well, that remains to be seen. Charlie's gone out, he didn't take his car and he's not left a note. I haven't had a chance to give him my number yet so I was wondering if he called yours after we left?" Rose sounded concerned.

"No, I would have called you if he had. Why, do you think something happened?" She queried. I gnawed on my lip in thought but before I could reply Jasper started talking, knowing Rose would hear.

"Something isn't right. He promised to be here and he hasn't been home for a few hours, I'm positive he would have let us know if something had come up. There's a funny smell at the end of his drive where his scent disappears, can you or Esme come quickly and check it out? It's some sort of herb and you two know your plants best."

"On my way." She hung up and we barely waited five minutes before I spotted her outside the window standing near Jasper's car, sniffing the air discreetly.

I made my way to open the front door and stood in the hallway watching her with my arms folded. Slowly she made her way over to me with a frown, Jasper appeared at my shoulder and looked at her questioningly.

"Any clue?" He asked hopefully.

"It's Myrrh." She told us, I looked at Jasper hoping he'd have some sort of revelation at the new information. He folded his arms and seemed lost in thought for a moment, I assumed he was trying to find the link between the two.

"So are you saying one of the three Wisemen kidnapped Charlie? Or maybe Judas? I always suspected him." Rose shook her head at my logic jump and came inside, shutting the door behind her and walking into the living room to inspect it for herself.

"Pretty sure Judas is the least of your worries. Something definitely isn't right though, if Charlie was going anywhere, besides not leaving a note, why didn't he take his car? He was driving it just fine the other day."

Following a hunch, I opened the front door and left it on the latch so I didn't lock myself out again. I strolled over to Charlie's cruiser purposefully, followed by my Vampiric entourage, and lifted the hood. Rose was at my shoulder in an instant, searching for the same things as me. Rolling up my sleeves I reached in and gingerly touched the black wire for the fuel pump fuse and watched in surprise as it fell out of the socket, having not been secured at all. This was a simple way to stop a car from running for more than a few seconds, and the positioning made it look like it was still attached to the unobservant eye.

I gave Rose a conspiratorial look as we straightened in unison.

"Someone's tampered with his car." She stated in concern. Instantly my brain jumped to all the murder mystery shows I had been forced to sit through with my Mom. This was reminiscent of a move I'd seen countless times on TV.

"I think someone wanted him to need a ride." My heart fluttered as the worst scenarios came to mind, I clutched at my chest and Rose needlessly steadied me.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice laced with worry. I nodded and turned to walk back inside, casting wary glances to the woods across the road, as if they had taken Charlie.

"Fine. C'mon we have to do something." Rose followed me in watching me carefully.

Charlie wasn't my Dad. He was basically a stranger to me, but if something had happened to him and it had something to do with me, I would never forgive myself. I know for a fact he never went missing in the books or the films, so if this was somehow a butterfly effect of my arrival, I had to fix this.

For a long time there was nothing for the three of us to do. We searched the house from top to bottom for any clues, Jasper and Rose were in full sniffer dog mode and had their noses pressed up against anything Charlie had touched that morning. Esme called Rose after about an hour of no news to discover what we had learned, she offered to read up on Myrrh to see if there was anything she could discover on her end. We all thanked her and she told us that she'd be sending Emmett over as soon as he got back from the hunt he had taken after me and Jasper had left.

Emmett arrived just as the third hour since we discovered Charlie's mysterious absence crept up on us. He had no extra insight but offered to run patrol to see if he could catch the scent. Jasper had originally wanted to do this a few hours ago but didn't want to leave me with only Rose (who did not take being underestimated too kindly) and he couldn't take me with him for fear he'd set off my heart.

Rose and I eventually started unloading the car, Jasper and myself had completely forgotten about all my clothes until it came time for me to take my medicine. Whilst I was popping pills and eating a sandwich, Rose decided to bag up everything of Bella's that she deemed "ugly" and stuff it in the attic for now. Because she moved at 400x my speed on a good day, Rose folded and put away everything for me earning some unwanted koala hugs that she had to sit through.

Emmett came back empty handed, telling us that if there had been a trail it was too faint for him to smell now. At a loss, we could only wait.

At 6pm the phone rang and everyone dashed for it before they realised it'd be weird for any of them to answer.

"Hello, Swan residence." A deep, commanding voice replied with a gentle tone.

"Ah, this is Bella isn't it? Chief Swan has spoken about you, you're recovering well I hope?" He awkwardly asked. I raised an eyebrow as I replied.

"Yes...I'm much better thanks. Sorry, who is this?" The man cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, apologies, I suppose you wouldn't remember me, Charlie said your short term memory is a little hazy. I'm Bryan O'Toole, the Chief of police in Seattle, I don't suppose you could put Charlie on for me could you?" I frowned and shared wary looks with the rooms occupants.

"I'm sorry he isn't home." Bryan tutted sadly.

"I see, well could you ask him to call me when he gets back in?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, can I ask, did my Dad have any car troubles yesterday?" Bryan was surprised but answered easily.

"Oh, uh, not to my knowledge, I saw him off myself after we had a coffee before he drove home last night. Why, is there a problem?" I forced the smile into my voice.

"Oh no reason, it's just been playing up today and I wanted to make sure he wasn't driving it when it's not working, he could have had an accident and I just know he wouldn't tell me in case I worried." I bullshitted expertly, earning a quiet high five from Emmett.

"Ah, well in that case I'll make sure to keep an eye out when I next see him. Please take care Bella."

"You too Chief O'Toole, bye." I put the ancient, yellowing phone down and turned to everyone with a distracted look.

"So he's definitely not in Seattle and his car was working last night. This is getting more and more suspicious, how longs he been gone now?" Rose glanced at the clock on the wall and took it upon herself to do the Math.

"Around 8 hours now if we round it up. Something definitely isn't right." She muttered under her breath.

With a very grim look she pulled out her phone and scrolled through contacts, holding it to her ear and studiously ignoring everyone's curious looks.

"Hey, thanks for answering. Look, I know you're not in a great place right now but we really need your help. Chief Swan's gone missing and I wanted to ask if you could see anything from your end?" It took me a moment, but I realised she must have called Alice. I turned to look at Jasper who had donned his emotionless mask, but was avoiding looking at Rose or like he was paying attention at all.

Rose eventually gave Jasper an apologetic look and mouthed "sorry" as Alice spoke.

"Still? ...Right, no I understand. Thanks Alice. Uh, would you like to talk to anyone?" There was a pause before Rose looked annoyed and sighed heavily. "Fine. See you whenever you want to next grace us with your presence, I guess." She angrily hung up and tossed her phone carelessly on the sofa.

"What did she say?" I hesitantly asked. Jasper didn't seem to want to stick around to hear whatever we were going to discuss and mumbled something about running a perimeter, shooting out the door before anyone could stop him. "Shit, I shouldn't have asked." I muttered and rubbed my arms as I cursed my big mouth.

"It's fine, Jasper's a little sensitive about Alice right now. She was his crutch for sticking to our diet, y'know? I think if my mate up and left me, I'd be just as lost." Rose told me as she gave the front door a sad stare.

"Yeah, I noticed he's been prickly whenever her name comes up. Isn't that difficult to do though? Leaving your mate behind?" I asked, thinking of all that talk about how powerful the mate bond was in the books.

Rose and Emmett shared a unique look and Rose gently pushed me down to sit on the sofa and told Emmett to grab me a drink.

"Being mated is _complicated_." She told me with an uncertain expression.

"Can you explain it to me?" I really did need to learn more about this world and the way of the Vampires. What if I used Takeover on a mated Vampire and their mate wanted to have sex, could I say no? I don't think I'd feel all too comfortable with that.

"I'll try. There's two types of mated pairs, domestic and feral. A domestic pair would be like all the Cullen relationships, we act like regular human couples for the most part, but we feel an undeniable pull and urge to be close to our mate. We pine for them and can even feel weak without them close by, we can argue and get upset with each other just as any other couple but we always forgive one another in the end." Rose seemed to hesitate for a moment so I prompted.

"And a feral mating?" Emmett took that moment to bring me a cup of tea precisely the way he'd seen me make it before. "Thank you." I told him politely as I cradled the mug and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I can't say personally, but a feral couple works a little differently. They're more animalistic in the way they care for their mate, they rarely argue and if they do the male might assert his dominance by biting her. Overall it's a more aggressive pairing and any separation can cause both of them to become more feral and careless in their activities." She explained to me, much to my fascination.

"Okay, that's interesting but it doesn't answer my question." I told her easily, earning a prod to the forehead.

"Think about it; both domestic and feral couples need to be close to another. I think the longest I've spent away from Emmet was 4 days-"

"4 days, 4 hours, 16 minutes and 2 seconds." Emmett interjected much to our amusement.

"My point is made." Rose finished with a smirk.

The smile slipped off my face as I put the pieces together.

"So, are you saying that Alice and Jasper aren't mates?" I slowly asked. Rose winced and shook her head.

"Not exactly. They exhibit the same things we all did, but since you've been here both of them have been off with each other. Jasper was unusually angry with her, and she's left him for over 3 weeks now and refuses to talk to him on the phone. It's not my place to say anything, but it's not normal, everyone thought she'd be home by now." She confided sadly.

The more I thought about it the more I knew she was onto something, but I came from a world where couples chose one another and could (for the most part) separate when they wanted. Vampires mated for life, regardless of how that mating worked, that's what Rose was getting at, and Alice's actions were indicating otherwise.

It didn't make sense to me, out of all the things I had done since I'd been here I don't see how a kiss could break a mating bond. It was bullshit and I knew there had to be more to it if that's what I had done.

What I had done. Those words struck a chord with me as I realised I could have ruined a couple that had mated for life. That this could be all my fault.

"I know that face, stop thinking, right now." Rose commanded and lifted up my chin towards her. "You didn't cause this, and if it has anything to do with you then you didn't do it on purpose. We don't know what's happened so don't you start beating yourself up about it." I winced at how good she was getting at reading me and took a long drain of my tea to hide my face.

"It might be my fault though." I admitted in a small voice. Rose gently took the mug off of me and put it down on the coffee table, she tugged me closer to her and pulled me into a hug.

"If it was your fault then that would imply that in some way you knew what you were doing. I'm not saying you did, but if you did have anything to do with this, how could you have known? Kali, there is a lot going on right now, don't add this to your plate." She soothed as she spoke into my hair.

I knew she was right, but I couldn't help how I felt, for now though, I would quash those feelings and focus on what was more important. I think my concern for Charlie growing all day had left me a little highly strung. I felt tears gathering and buried my face further into Rose's shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut and willing them away, I really didn't want to cry.

Rose let me stay like that for a while, Emmett kept up his unusual silence, as he focused on keeping a watch out of the windows. Almost as soon as I'd soothed myself into a calmer state, the door opened and Jasper walked back inside. His hair was a windswept mess and his face was tight, like he was trying not to outwardly react to anything.

"See anything?" Rose asked, to try and cut through the silence that suddenly became uncomfortable as soon as Jasper walked in.

Jasper took a second to take in my unusual position in Rose's arms and shook his head.

"No, nothing, no sign of Charlie or that smell. Everything alright?" He hesitantly added as he stepped into the room. I untangled myself from Rose and straightened my clothes, offering him a smile and my hand I asked him,

"Mm-hm. Walk with me?" He seemed ready to protest but I let myself make that vulnerable reach towards him, pleading with my eyes for him to not reject me.

He tentatively took my hand and let me lead him towards the back door, I shot Rose and Emmett a smile from the doorway as they watched us leave.

"I'll be close, I just want to stretch my legs." I told them with a smile and stepped out into the cold night. I made sure to put the door on the latch and walked towards the picnic table and sat myself down, dragging a reluctant Jasper with me the entire time.

"Sit down with me." I asked as I released his hand and patted the space next to me. He watched me wearily as if I was going to trick him but dutifully perched himself on the corner of the bench.

"Is there something on your mind?" He finally asked after a long pause where I took in the refreshing air and cast an amused glance at the tree I had hidden in.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry to you." Jasper looked taken aback, as if he expected something completely different.

"What for, now?" I took a breath to steady myself and rotated towards him.

"If something I've done has damaged your bond with your mate in some way, then I want to apologise. I've kissed you twice now and if that broke your connection, or if me being here just-" Jasper cut off my rambling apology with a finger to my lips.

His smile was soft and he looked at me fondly, his blonde curls tousled by the wind.

"Darlin, you have nothing to apologise for. What's happened between me and Alice is squarely on my shoulders, quit trying to carry the world, you ain't Atlas." He gave me a beautiful smile that left me feeling a little weak in the (already weak) heart.

"I know I'm not Atlas." I mumbled as I turned away to hide my blush. Jasper chuckled and tugged on my plait playfully.

"Well bless my damned soul, she gets it." He teased fondly.

A chill wind blew across the garden and made me shudder, before I even felt the effects of the sudden cold, Jasper slung his jacket around my shoulders.

"Ever the southern gentleman, eh?" I joked but gave him a grateful smile as I snuggled into the woollen lining of his leather jacket.

"It's not like I need it, it's basically decoration at this point." I laughed and tightened it around me, brushing stray hairs behind my ear to get a better look at him in the dark.

"Does that mean you could all go to school wearing thongs?" Jasper shook his head at my deranged train of thought but nodded all the same.

"Yeah, not that I planned on it. Who knows what'll be in fashion when Alice gets back though." I chuckled and elbowed him through the thick leather.

"Awh I bet she dresses you up like a sparkly mannequin." Jasper sour expression told me I had hit the nail on the head but I didn't take it any further, not wanting to spoil the nice moment we were having. "Though this jacket had to be all you, right?" I asked as I studied it with interest.

Jasper preened at my correct assumption and I rolled my eyes in humour at his slightly smug face.

"Of course, can't have a bike without leathers. Safety first." He chided playfully with a sly wink, I giggled and had to forcibly stop myself from sounding like a fawning schoolgirl.

"Ah of course, cause I'm sure that's a big concern to someone with skin that's basically crystallised." Jasper chuckled but before he could reply a shrill voice cut across the night and at the same moment Jasper's face morphed into something more feral, his eyes visibly darkening.

" **JASPER!** " Rose screeched and Jasper bundled me in his arms before I could protest and carried me inside quickly. He dropped me on the sofa and ran to the front door that was wide open.

"Stay!" He commanded harshly like I was a naughty dog.

Without missing a beat I pushed myself up and hurried out of the front door after him. They were all across the road, standing in a wide circle from someone on their knees at the edge of the treeline. With absolutely no concern for my own safety, I latched the front door and ran across the road to stand by Jasper.

"Kali, don't-" Rose started but cut off when she knew it was too late and I'd already seen.

There on his knees in an undignified heap on the floor was Charlie. He was sweaty and pale, in what looked like his PJ's, his eyes had rolled wildly back in his head and he was muttering something incoherently. I fell to my knees and reached out towards him.

"Dad?! What happened?" Two weeks of naming him "father" made calling him such an instant habit but he didn't seem to be capable of responding. He clearly heard me though, slowly his head tilted forward and he shakily tried to reach out towards me. It was then that I noticed the single long cut down his forearm, I grabbed his arm out of the air and examined it.

It had been stitched up, but it wasn't bandaged and bleeding slowly, accounting for just how deathly pale he looked in the dark.

"Jasper...!" Rose slowly warned, making me turn back to the trio I had forgotten in my worry for Charlie. Jasper was watching Charlie's arm and the lines of blood that dripped from the hasty stitches with concerning interest. I let go of Charlie's arm and pivoted on the balls of my feet until I was crouching in front of Charlie, my arms spread protectively in front of him.

"Back the fuck off." I growled at him darkly, making him hesitate in his next move. My right hand slowly reaching into my jeans pocket and I pulled out my incense tin. Never taking my eyes off of Jasper, I popped the lid open on the ground and felt around for my lighter and a stick.

Before I could make anymore moves, Rose grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare!" She warned and stood in front of me protectively. "We have to get Charlie inside, Jasper get away from here, now!" She commanded harshly, making me flinch in the tense moment. Emmett looked ready to wrestle Jasper if he needed to, keeping to the side, to keep his distance from the bleeding Charlie and in the perfect position to tackle his brother into the woods.

I ignored Rose and held an incense stick between my teeth, my thumb on the wheel of my lighter, ready to light it at a moments notice. My aim was to takeover Jasper, and run as far away as possible, sadly that's not what happened. I stood to get closer to Jasper and ducked underneath Rose's arm, taking slow steps forward to get his attention, until I was only a few feet away.

"Jasper, you have to get away. This looks like too much for you and Charlie needs help." I reasoned as calmly as I could, though my heart was racing so hard I was worried it might start aching again. Rose hesitated, hoping I could talk some sense into him but Jasper's lip curling upwards in a snarl made her reach out towards me at the same time I chose to light my incense to protect Charlie the only way I knew how.

Emmett however, was closer to me than Rose and shoved me out of the immediate path of Jasper's eventual rampage just as the stick caught aflame. I was already inhaling deeply to speed up the process and let the stick fall from between my teeth as my vision dimmed quickly. I stumbled against a body and was shoved backwards as I opened my eyes, it took a moment for me to gather my senses and adjust to my new size but immediately I realised I fucked up.

"Awh, shit." Emmett's ever playful voice left my mouth and Jasper growled as the last tendrils of his hold faded away.

Moving automatically, I reached out and grabbed a fistful of Jasper's shirt as he made to push past me, and flung him a good 30 yards down the road.

"Kali?!" Rose yelled at me in bewilderment. I gave her a sheepish grin over my shoulder.

"I know, sorry, I was aiming for Jasper. Can you handle Charlie?" I was more enquiring about her bloodlust than her ability to help him but with her resolute nod I knew she had both on lock.

"I've got him, just try to keep Jasper away from the house, we haven't got 3 minutes of Emmett being unconscious to spare." Gingerly, she lifted him and ran him indoors as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her.

Just in time for me to get tackled and thrown far backwards, Emmett's shirt tore as I skidded along the tar and gravel. It didn't hurt in the slightest and unlike Jasper or Edward, Emmett's body had this nifty little knack of bouncing back faster than I could keep up with. However, it was almost as if his body was running on instincts alone, they flooded his system and I felt a growl in my throat that didn't match how I felt. It was like a natural contest between Jasper and I, the animalistic traits of Emmett's body were responding and I was letting them take the reigns.

Jumping forward I leaped back towards Bella's house and grabbed Jasper by the waist.

"You don't want to do this!" I roared at him over his growling snarls and attempted to drag him as far away from Charlie's scent as possible. I chose to run towards the Cullens house, knowing that they would help and that (if my new nose was anything to go by) Charlie had walked through the woods, leaving a bloody trail that I had to get him away from. The further down the road I managed to pull Jasper, the weaker his fighting became. I had my arms in a vice grip around him and was using my head to bash the back of his everytime his fighting threatened to overwhelm me, disorientating him long enough for me to get a better hold.

Eventually Jasper stopped struggling altogether and went limp in my arms. I dropped him to the floor and placed a boot on his chest to keep him down if I needed to.

"Feeling better now?" He was staring up at the stars in a daze.

"How did you resist?" He asked me weakly. I took my shoe off of him and crouched down to his level.

"You know it's Kali, right? My brains wired like a human, I smell the blood and Emmett's body wants it, but it just can't effect me in the same way. I think it's like a drug addiction, you're all hooked on crack but waving the pipe in my face doesn't really entice me. Thank fuck, eh? Last thing we needed was you and me trying to eat Charlie." Digging in my pocket I pulled out Emmett's phone and scrolled through it for Rose's number.

She quickly answered and sounded busy.

"Emmy-no, Kali, sorry, is everything alright?" She asked quickly and my keen hearing could pick up Charlie's laboured breathing and his quiet muttering among the sounds of her moving him around and I assume, patching him up.

"Yeah, I think Jasper's calmed down now, he's currently taking a dirt nap." Rose sounded relieved.

"Good. Make him go hunt before he gets back here, I don't want to risk this happening again. He'll need a bit of time to gather himself so keep him company for now." I nodded but quickly confirmed, knowing she couldn't see me.

"Got it, anything else? Want me to get Esme and Carlisle?"

"I've called them, Carlisle is still at the hospital but he's arranged for an ambulance to be sent immediately, Charlie needs a transfusion, he's lost a lot of blood." I swallowed tightly.

"Was he...bitten?" I asked slowly, dreading her answer.

"No, but it looks like someone might have tried to drain him another way. Both his arms have been slashed pretty badly, and... and his feet are torn up from walking around barefoot in the forest." The list of injuries made my dead heart clench and I sank to the floor with Jasper, who was watching me with concern.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I quietly asked, as I heard the sound of tape being pulled.

"He's tough, and the ambulance will be here before you know it. Keep away until then." Before I could agree she added darkly. "And don't think for a moment I forgot you didn't listen to me, you're in so much trouble when you get back." I gulped loudly.

"Ah. Um, sorry?" I offered weakly. Rose hummed disbelievingly and hung up. I turned to Jasper who was still watching me. "Well, looks like I'm in the shit." I told him with a nervous laugh.

Jasper pulled himself up and studied me hard.

"It's still weird to think you're Kali...Did I hurt you?" He asked as he looked me over for any visible marks. I turned and showed my tattered back with amusement.

"I think you owe Emmett a new shirt, but I'm good, you didn't put up much of a fight." Jasper raised his eyebrow and I waved my hands to placate him. "Not like that. I just don't think you were trying to hurt me." Jasper sighed and nodded.

"No, I wasn't. I was busy fighting myself, it was too late though, I'd caught the scent of his blood before I knew what had happened to him. Rose's right, I'm gonna need to hunt before we go back. You too, probably." He explained sadly, his voice was low and his eyes were still black. I blanched and shuffled away from him.

"Fuck off! I'm not drinking blood." Jasper rolled his eyes and stood.

"Then get out of Emmett's body?" I made to reach in my pocket and realised I hadn't grabbed my tin.

"Ah, problem. I left my incense near Charlie, I'll have to go back, I'll meet you here. Don't go near Charlie's scent." I warned as I made to speed off down the road.

"Obviously." Jasper responded with light sarcasm and sped off in the opposite direction, cutting through the trees.

I grinned, quite pleased with myself. That had gone surprisingly well and no one got injured, even if Jasper was clearly upset with himself. I was momentarily worried about the repercussions I might incur to Bella's body by using my Takeover, but it had been a while now. I knew I was a lot stronger than when I last used it on Edward, and I had faith that my heart wouldn't give out from this.

Keeping to the treeline, I made my way back towards Bella's as fast as I could, holding my breath so I couldn't even be remotely tempted by Charlie's lingering scent. My superior vision easily caught the metal glint of my tin in the light of the crescent moon and I snatched it up along with the lighter nearby. As I did I heard a noise down the road and looked up to see the flashing red lights of an ambulance making its way towards me. I ducked in between the trees and melted into the shadows, making my way quickly back to where I had left Jasper. Whilst I was worried and wanted to make sure Charlie was alright, I didn't want to test Emmett's control by hanging around and I needed to keep an eye on Jasper. He looked upset and a little angry, I was concerned he was going to beat himself up about his control the moment he was alone.

Once I made it back to where I had parted ways with him, I finally breathed and started attempting to track Jasper by his scent. It was my first try and surprisingly difficult to pinpoint his direction, but I knew he'd go the exact opposite way to Charlie and deep into the woods to find food.

After a good 20 minutes I heard growls and crashing, I hung back so I didn't look like I was interfering with his dinner and waited for him to finish up. Jasper was wrestling with a large black bear and it looked like the epitome of "playing with your food" I tried not to be disgusted when Jasper finally made the kill and chose to avert my eyes than watch an animal die.

He had obviously heard or smelled me nearby and once he had buried his meal he slowly made his way over to me.

"You feeling better?" I asked hesitantly, Jasper nodded but looked a little down.

"My heads a lot clearer... I'm sorry I tried to attack Charlie." He offered, I gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder.

"I know you didn't want to and you tried so hard, I can appreciate how difficult it must be for you, so please know that I don't hold it against you." I told him kindly, I wanted to quash any thoughts he might be having that I was harbouring the slightest bit of resentment for things out of his control. Even as a human in a Vampires body, the call of blood was alluring so whilst I couldn't fully understand just how badly it effected him, I had an idea now.

"Thank you for understanding." He told me sincerely and gave me another studying look. "Are you going to change back now?" His sudden apology made me forget my original plan and I nodded, pulling an incense stick out of my tin. It was one I had previously used and still had a bit of ash on the end. I tossed Jasper my tin and lit the stick between my fingers, chucking him the lighter too. I inhaled deeply and let my senses fade to nothingness for that brief moment as my own body reformed.

"Ugh." I groaned into the leafy ground and pushed myself up, Jasper's hand fell in front of my face and I gratefully pulled myself to standing, leaning against him as I caught my bearings.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helpfully steadied me, I nodded against his chest and inhaled his shirt deeply, ignoring the heavy pounding of my heart and the killer headache.

"M'fine." I let myself just hold onto him for a moment as everything stopped hurting, thankfully Jasper didn't seem to mind and kept me standing. "Hey, what's it look like when I do that?" I asked curiously. I felt the thoughtful hum in Jaspers chest against my cheek.

"Well, it's a little hard to describe, you turn into a sort of smoke and you just appear out of nowhere." I grinned into his shirt.

"Oooh, am I like the Genie from Aladdin, with like a smoky ass?" Jasper snorted and shook his head.

"Not exactly, but if that's what makes you happy..." He trailed off as my stomach made a loud noise of protest.

"Ugh...pizza and ice cream would make me very happy right about now." I turned around from Jasper's embrace to look down at the sleeping Emmett on the forest floor.

"Think you can wait until Emmett's up?" My belly gurgled in protest but I nodded and pushed his arms gently away from me.

"Well, I'm sure I won't kick the bucket. Oi, Emmett, wakey wakey, it's your favourite human!" I called and nudged his stone body with my foot. Emmett groaned and rolled over.

"Not yeh..." He grumbled into the floor and curled up on himself. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Let him sleep, he hasn't for 70 years. You should sit down, you're looking a little peaky." He sat on the floor and offered his lap for me to sit on so I didn't get dirty. I raised my eyebrow but complied, knowing it wasn't the worst position we had been in together. Heck, technically I'd been inside him, can't get more intimate than that.

"Eh. Can't be helped, I'm hungry as a motherfucker." I plopped down on his hard legs like he was a bench and tried to make myself comfortable on him with little luck.

"Damn, that's pretty hungry. Would you quit fidgeting?" He grabbed my waist and stopped my wriggling. I grinned cheekily at him.

"Awh you love having a hot little blood bag wriggling in your lap." I teased much to his amusement.

"You're shameless." He accused with an amused smile and a fond shake of his head.

"You wanted me on your lap." I retorted with a smirk.

"So you weren't sitting on the ground after you've just used your ability. Here I was thinking I was just being nice." I laughed and leaned back against his chest, tilting my head back to look up at him.

"Well thanks for being thoughtful." I told him with a gracious smile.

"Ughhh...Just screw already." A voice groaned from the floor. I scrambled off of Jasper's lap and made my way over to the rousing Emmett.

"Hey sleepy-bean, you good? Sorry I borrowed your body, my aim is pretty shitty."

Emmett pushed himself into sitting and rubbed his head.

"No worries Kali, shit my head hurts though...is it always like that?" I grinned apologetically and rubbed my head sheepishly, my headache already fading.

"For both of us if it helps, c'mon you need to hunt before we get back and I'm starving. It'll help clear your head." I told him as I tried to pull him up, Emmett let me drag him into standing and stretched lazily.

"Damn it feels weird to sleep after all these years... Right, I'll go rustle up a snack, you guys can start heading back if you like." Faster than I could see he shot off, I waved fondly at thin air and made my way back to Jasper.

"Should we?" I asked in concern, confusing him.

"Should we, what?" He replied with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Fuck already? Duh." I asked with a teasing grin. Jasper rolled his eyes and walked away from me.

"I'm not even dignifying that with an answer." I laughed and followed him.

"I'm only messing with ya. Hey, come back!" I chased after him and eventually tackled his waist, nearly concussing myself on his back in the process. "Ow... Wow. Baby, you're so hard." I said monotonously in his shirt, making him burst out laughing and peel me from his waist.

"Do you not have a filter or something? And stop trying to beat yourself up on me." He scolded as he righted me and began slowly walking with me back to Charlie's.

"There's a good chance it was damaged during birth." I admitted with a grin.

I was trying my hardest to distract both of us from what was waiting back at Bella's, I always used dirty humour as a sort of shock therapy. It's a good distraction, but clearly not good enough for me, as I noticed I was nearly running through the woods.

"Slow down, Kali." Jasper told me and reached out for my wrist. The panic began to catch up with me as the last vapours of adrenaline faded away.

"No, c'mon we need to get back." I hesitated and turned to him. "Charlie's gone hospital but will you be alright?" He looked a little hurt, almost as if I had said something offensive. I turned my hand in his light grip on my wrist and switched to holding his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I think I'll be alright, I just won't breathe when we get close." I raised an eyebrow and gave him a grin.

"Oh yeah, and when did you start breathing around me?" Jasper grinned and rubbed his head.

"Probably when I realised I needed to get used to you as fast as possible, I only really do it on the day I've hunted, just in case. Pretty lucky you haven't bled yet." My first thought wasn't a cut, because I'm female (in both bodies I inhabited) my first thought was a period and that's when I realised I was yet to have one since I'd been here.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked as he watched me stiffen and stare into the distance as I did the Math. I had been here almost a month, and even if Bella had her monthlies the day before I arrived, I should be on right now. Lucky for Jasper, I wasn't going to talk to him about it and decided that for my own comfort and for actual medical knowledge, Rose would be the go-to girl.

"Nothing, let's get back. Can you carry me?" I asked off-handedly, the urge to get back was getting stronger and I didn't want to waste time walking when I had a friend that could lift 100 times my weight and run 100 times my speed.

"Uh, sure. Will you be okay? Carlisle said we shouldn't run with you in case it upsets your heart." Thankfully, my heart hadn't started hurting as of yet, and once I got back in and took my vitamins and an aspirin I knew I'd be alright.

I let go of his hand and reached up to his shoulders, indicating him to pick me up.

"Yep, I'll be fine, and it's only down the road. I'm just hungry, nothing hurts." Jasper reluctantly lifted me, crouching down to sweep my legs out from under me and cradle the middle of my back with his other arm. I fought off the automatic blush and held onto his neck, tensing in preparation like I was about to move on a high speed roller coaster. Jasper lifted my top half so my face was buried in his neck.

"Keep your eyes closed, the wind isn't pleasant." I nodded against his cool flesh and tightened my hold as he took off, leaving me gasping. My heart sped up as my breath was left behind me and my plait went flying over Jasper's shoulder. I couldn't help the excited giggle and felt the deep laughter of Jasper against my body. "Trust you to enjoy this." He yelled at me over the whipping wind. My only response was to tighten my grip and laugh louder, I always was a riot on at a theme park.

Sadly it was over too soon for my liking, Jasper gently put me down in front of the Swan residence and held my arm to keep me steady as I stumbled.

"Woo! Let's go again!" I yelled and giggled at my dizziness.

"Jasper, tell me you did not just run with her when Carlisle specifically told us not to." Rose called out threateningly from the suddenly open front door.

"Honey-pie!" I greeted and launched myself at her. "How's Charlie?" I immediately interrogated, sobering her irritated expression. She guided me in doors, it was cold with all the windows open to air out the scent of Charlie, the sofa cushions had been stripped of their covers along with the throw pillows and the first aid kit from the bathroom was still on the table.

She guided me to the armchair that had been left untouched.

"First things first, you need to take your medicine and eat." I rolled my eyes but saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am." I stood back up and made my way to the kitchen grabbing a tub of ice cream out of the freezer, before I could hunt in the cupboards, Jasper had used that super speed of his to make me a bowl of cereal, reaching around me to open the fridge for the milk. I smiled gratefully and fell into the seat at the dining table, grabbing a spoon off the draining board on my way.

"Okay Rose, I'm eating and I'll take my pills once I've got something in my system. So start talking." It was obvious she was trying to stall for time and even Jasper paused in making me a ham sandwich, bless him for knowing how much of a black hole I am.

Rose elegantly sat down and watched me cautiously as I shovelled vanilla ice cream down my throat.

"Argh, no, fuck! Brain freeze!" Rose reached out towards me like I was actually hurt and I waved her off. "Ah-ah, start spilling, Butter Cup." She sighed and sat back down.

"Alright, alright...Charlie is...I don't know." She shook her head and looked away. I paused in my eating and watched her curiously.

"Walk me through what happened." I told her gently, she looked a little unsure but did as I asked.

"When I got Charlie inside he wouldn't respond to me." She hesitated and took a deep breath to calm herself, looking me dead in the eye she continued. "He kept repeating the same thing over and over. If I wasn't a Vampire I wouldn't have been able to make it out at all."

"What did he say?" I prompted nervously, her beautiful face was marred with concern and it was was worrying me.

"'Don't touch the dolls.'" A chill crept across my skin and my breath caught in my throat.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked as he deposited a plate and a bowl in front of me. Rose shook her head in exasperation, she looked a little unnerved by the experience.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that someone wanted his blood, there would be no point to attacking him and then stitching him back up."

The thought that someone had done that to Charlie in part disgusted me but also frightened me greatly.

"So let me get this straight; something that smelled of clay and myrrh picked up Charlie probably just after we phoned him this morning. This person then spends the entire day bleeding Charlie, then they stitch him up and dump him somewhere in the forest. What would be the point? Why not just outright kill him if they wanted his blood?" Jasper surmised and asked us both hoping we'd come up with something better.

"Jasper!" Rose chided and looked at me apologetically.

Sure, the conversation was making me feel a little sick but I didn't have enough of a bond to Charlie to feel that deep panic and dread that I might for a loved one. I reached over and gave Rose a pat on the arm.

"It's alright, and Jasper has a point. This sounds like Vampires but what would be the purpose of bleeding him and sending him on his way?" No one had any further ideas and Rose prompted me to eat.

"Come on, I want you to take your medicine and then we should go to the hospital." It was late but I wanted to see that Charlie was alright for myself. "I told the ambulance that you and Jasper had gone for a drive around to look for him and we'd be along when you got back. The paramedics said the police will want to have a word so neither you nor Jasper were here, I'll do all the talking." Jasper looked alarmed.

"The police? Why are they involved?" Rose rolled her eyes and turned to face him in the chair.

"Why do you think, the Chief of police goes missing and turns up babbling nonsense with deep gashes on both his arms, of course they're going to ask questions. So hurry up Kali, I know you can eat faster than that."

I sighed and nodded in agreement, trading the ice cream for the bowl of cereal and crunched my way through my generous helping. Just as I was draining the last of the milk the door opened and Emmett walked in, looking a little windswept. Rose got up and fixed his hair, checking him over for injuries as if she couldn't help herself.

"I didn't break him, promise." I told her through mouthfuls of ham and cheese sandwich. Emmett laughed but let her continue checking him over whilst she caught him up on what had transpired in his absence.

"So, we're all going hospital?" Emmett confirmed and couldn't help the uncertain look he gave Jasper. I caught it and threw my crust at him in retaliation.

"Oi, give him a break, Charlie was bleeding all over the place." Emmett looked guiltily at us and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just, Jasper's never been to the hospital, have you? The smell can happen at any moment." Jasper nodded resolutely.

"I can handle it, I won't breathe at all and I'll keep my distance from people and stick to waiting rooms. It'll be more unusual if I don't show up with Kali." Emmett nodded hesitantly and turned to me.

"In that case I was thinking that I could maybe follow Charlie's trail, try and see where it leads to? I've fed and Charlie isn't anywhere near here now, so I should be fine." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, that's a good idea." Emmett hugged his wife and mussed my hair as he passed me.

"Don't let the police crack you." He warned ominously but could barely fight off the grin. I gave him a lazy fist pump in response, and said around a mouthful of sandwich,

"'nitches get 'titches." Rose shook her head at my poorly timed humour.

"Would you just hurry up already, Emmett stop encouraging her." I swallowed and gave her an apologetic grin.

"Sorry Sweet Cakes, I'll be shush." It was clear to see that Rose was very frazzled, maybe it was because of Charlie's spooky mumblings but it felt like there was something she wasn't saying.

Reaching out I brushed her hair out of her face and offered her a small smile, she sighed sadly but reached up to hold my hand. I felt guilty for making jokes when she was clearly upset by the whole situation.

"Take your medicine Kali, Carlisle is stalling for us but I don't fancy the police coming down here, do you?" I had absolutely nothing to hide, but a childhood of recklessness and being thought of as a foster brat by the local officers made me a little distrustful of having them in my house. For all I know they'd arrest me for the suspicious way I carried my incense around with me.

"No siree." Jasper appeared at my side with my white bag that had all my pills. I took one of everything, except my morphine tablets, I wasn't in any pain.

"Uh, excuse me, you should take your morphine." Rose reprimanded and went to pull one out of the box. I reached for her wrist and stopped her mid pill-pop.

"I'm fine, I don't hurt, I was just hungry. It's been a long time since I've used Takeover, I promise I'm not quite as fragile as you seem to think I am." I told her kindly. Rose studied me suspiciously as if she expected me to be lying for some reason.

With a heavy sigh she dropped the bag on the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little worked up. Get your coat, Kali." I stood and grinned.

"Oh goody, did I pull?" Rose stared at me in bemusement but Jasper snorted as he passed her on the way to the door.

"Pull what?" I rolled my eyes, I hate having to explain myself.

"Y'know 'Get your coat you've pulled'? No? Maybe that's just a British phrase. Blame my mother tongue for that one." Rose blinked at me in confusion.

"But the British speak English?" Oh dear lord, she was slow today bless her.

"Yeah but they use a lot more U's, and 'u wot mate' s." I jibbed as I pulled on my coat that I had shrugged off to eat.

Rose finally realised I was being stupid again and rolled her eyes and stalked out of the kitchen, her blonde hair following her like an angry halo.

"Just hurry up." She finally said as I checked I had everything on me. Key's, incense, underwear, bra, all good. I scampered after my bodyguards and shut the door behind me, finding them already in Emmett's Rubicon.

"Rose!" I called from the door. She popped her head out of the drivers window.

"What?"

"Can you say 'Get in loser we're going shopping'?"

"I am NOT Regina George!" Rose huffed in annoyance and rolled up her window. I laughed and got in the back of the car, Jasper was hogging the front seat cause he's a super speedy, asshole.

"I love you, sister dear." I told her as I hugged her from behind before putting my seatbelt on. Jasper shook his head at me and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "You're just jealous." Jasper raised an eyebrow and stared me down coolly.

"I don't want you to be my sister." He deadpanned and before I could say anything I heard Rose mutter under her breath as she pulled out.

"No shit." I snickered and hugged Rose again, knowing I wouldn't distract her from driving.

"Oooh sick burn, Sugar Plum." I saw her give me a cold glare in the mirror.

"Don't even get me started on you, sit down." I pouted but did as I was told. "Thank you, now if you could both be quiet and stop flirting for five minutes so I can think of what I'm going to say to the police." I scoffed but did as she asked, I doubted she really needed the time to think up anything, but I could tell she wanted the silence. So I obligingly shut up and watched the dark green scenery speed by until we pulled up outside of Forks General Hospital.

Once we parked and made our way inside, we found a policeman waiting for us in the Hospital reception.

"Miss Swan, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your Father. We're going to do all we can to find who did this to him." He vowed solemnly, he looked younger than Charlie somewhere in his early thirties. I nodded sedately at him.

"Thank you. How is he?" The policeman faltered and looked away, he clearly didn't want to be the one to break it to me but I gave him a patient stare until he turned back to me.

"The Doctor's have discovered some additional injuries, he has splintered knuckles, a broken pinkie and a serious sprain to his wrist. They also found something... inside the cuts on his arm." My eyebrows shot up and I reached for the closest hand as my heart started thumping in my chest. Jasper reached out for me and gently grasped my fingers.

"What did they find?" The officer took off his cap and smoothed his brown hair nervously.

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you..." He avoided my eyes entirely and I tightened my grip in Jasper's.

"Then who is? I want to know what happened to my Dad." I demanded, his reluctance to tell me what had happened was making me more unnerved, a cold sweat was breaking over my skin.

Carlisle chose that moment to come around the corner, dropping a file off to the old nurse at the desk with a small smile, making his way over to us.

"Officer Snow, your brother is currently tending to Charlie, would you mind if I had a few words with Bella before you interrogate her?" He asked with a detached smile.

"Ah yes, well I'm sure Dr. Snow is competent enough to manage without you for a moment, I'll go get a Coffee. Miss Swan, I'd like to talk to both you and your children, Dr. Cullen." He directed at me and Carlisle.

"I'm sure my children will be most accommodating, if you'll excuse me." Placing a hand on my back, Carlisle gently guided me to an empty diagnosis room and sat me down.

"Carlisle-" I began when he didn't immediately talk to me.

"Please just give me a moment, Kali." I was surprised but I stayed mute and took Rose's hand as it landed on my shoulder.

Eventually Carlisle took a deep breath and steeled himself, lifting his head to look me in the eye.

"The cuts on Charlie's arms were full of leeches."

My grip on Rose's hand spasmed as my eyes went wide and my heart jumped into my throat. Carlisle exhaled sadly at my expression and continued.

"There were 9 in all, but the bites around his wound indicate that he was exposed to a lot more. They have all been removed, along with any eggs but Charlie won't be up for a while yet, he lost a lot of blood." My mouth was dry and my head was spinning.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I tentatively asked, suddenly terrified of the answer. Carlisle nodded hesitantly.

"Physically, yes. He'll need a while to heal, he sustained a lot of defensive injuries, but nothing lasting." I waited impatiently for the rest of his diagnosis. "But mentally, whatever happened might have been psychologically scarring for him, he was babbling nonsense before we put him under." I dragged Rose's hand closer to me, needing something to hold onto.

"Who would do that to him?" I asked them all quietly, they shared the same disgusted looks that something so appalling had happened to sweet, caring, Charlie.

"I promise we'll find out." Jasper promised and came to crouch next to my chair, he reached out for the hand I hadn't noticed was fisting my coat over my heart. It wasn't hurting, but the increased tempo trigged my new reflex to grab at it when I was afraid it would begin aching again.

Slowly I stood and took a steadying breath, lightly shrugging off the comfort of the Hale's.

"Can I see him?" I asked resolutely. Carlisle seemed to mull it over for a second before nodding.

"Alright, but he isn't conscious and we're keeping observation on him." I nodded and walked towards the door, waiting for someone to show me the way to my pseudo father.

Carlisle expertly led the way through the corridors, occasionally greeting the late night staff as we passed them. He led us to a dimly lit room where Charlie was being kept on his own, inside a Doctor was fussing around Charlie and the equipment, occasionally jotting something down on a clipboard.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, this must Bella. I'm Dr. Snow, I promise we're going to take very good care of him." The brunette promised with a tight smile. It was easy to see the relation to his brother who was waiting to talk to us, though Dr. Snow was older and had deep lines on his face from frowning hard.

"Thank you." I managed as my eyes were drawn to the eerily still Charlie.

Dr. Snow nodded, handing Carlisle his clipboard as he passed him, giving me another weak smile.

"I'll give you a moment. Let me know if there's any developments." He asked Carlisle's who thanked him and promised to page him should anything change. Jasper peeked through the door but stayed outside.

"I'll wait out here." I nodded, barely listening to him as I studied the incredibly pale Charlie.

His arms were tightly bound in thick gauze and bandages, there was a cannula in his hand, slowly replenishing the blood he'd lost. If it wasn't for the light movement of his chest, he'd look dead. I swallowed nervously, slowly walking closer to him. The closer I got the worse he looked, there were light cuts on his face, a split lip and his eye had begun to swell,

Bending down, I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as I fought off tears.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him, my voice breaking halfway through my apology. Whatever had happened to him could only be my fault, if something this serious had happened in the books, I would have remembered. Somehow, my taking Bella's place had caused this and that led me to only one suspect.

Taking a shaky breath, I smoothed his hair out of his face and gave him a last sad gaze as I left the room with Carlisle. Rose was standing with Jasper, keeping an eye on him because of his proximity to a wounded Charlie and a bag filled with blood. As the door swung close I turned back to Carlisle with a fierce glare.

"Where the fuck is Edward?" Immediately, Carlisle was on the defensive.

"You can't possibly suspect my son of doing something like this?!" I felt a twinge of guilt that I was accusing Edward of something so heinous, but it was the only logical explanation.

"You listen up well Carlisle; I know this time better than you, and _this._ Never. Happened. Charlie was never attacked, and Edward and Bella started falling in love. Seeing as how that is the only thing I can think of that's changed, and taking Edward's manic behaviour into account, it's the only logical explanation!" I berated him in hushed tones. He seemed taken aback and took a second to consider my reasoning.

"Kali, please don't talk to Carlisle like that." Jasper gently chided but I could see he was in agreement with my train of thought.

Sighing deeply I rubbed my hand across my brow, trying to clam down and turned back to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, but you have to understand, this is my fault." Rose started to protest but I silenced her with a hand. "No, it is. It's like I said, this never happened to him before and me being here has changed so much already. I'm so sorry." I whimpered pathetically and hung my head in shame, fat tears gathering in my eyes. Rose pulled me into her cold embrace.

"Kali, even if that's the case, you didn't do this to Charlie. We're going to find out who did, and we're going to make sure they can never hurt Charlie or you again, please don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have done. We've talked about this. We'll do everything we can to find out who was responsible." I weakly snorted at her teasing tone as she reminded me of just how much blame I'd put on myself today. Swiping at my eyes, I gave her a watery smile and a resolute nod.

"Alright, but don't even think for a moment you're solving this alone, I'm helping, if this isn't my fault it's definitely my responsibility." I promised her solemnly, she seemed ready to argue but I narrowed my gaze, refusing to back down.

"Alright, alright, just don't overdo it." I grinned at her weak protestations and turned back to the other two.

"Kali, whatever this is, it could be dangerous. You shouldn't put Bella at risk like that." Carlisle tried to reason, I frowned and shook my head.

"I may not know Bella as well as you do, but I'm pretty sure she would never forgive me for doing nothing whilst her Dad's in hospital. I'm doing this for both of us, I'll be careful, I've learned my limits and sure I'm reckless, but I'm not suicidal." Carlisle sighed heavily.

"There's nothing I could say to make you change your mind, is there?" I smirked at him.

"Now you're getting it. What about you Cowboy, wanna make a case for why I shouldn't be involved in something I caused?" I turned to him as Jasper raised his hands.

"Don't drag me into this, that's your call, but we should get back to Officer Snow and to Emmett." Carlisle seemed to only just realise there was a lack of giant Vampire.

"Where is Emmett?" He asked.

"Following Charlie's trail through the woods, hopefully he can find where Charlie was being held but it's more likely he'll find where he was dropped off. This person's gone to some trouble to hide their presence already, whoever picked him up earlier had no scent." Jasper deduced, Carlisle nodded along looking thoughtful.

"Yes, clay and myrrh, Esme phoned me after Rose called...any ideas what it could mean?" All of us shook our head sadly.

"No clue, there was only a faint trace of it around the road next to Charlie's where I'm guessing he was picked up." Rose explained, the frustration of not understanding what this could mean, evident in her pretty face.

"How curious..." Carlisle muttered and rubbed his chin.

Shaking his head he began pushing us gently back towards the reception.

"Well, the sooner you get back the more you'll know. Do you know what you're saying to Officer Snow?" I looked up at Rose as we began walking who nodded and talked us through her story.

"Yes, Kali and Jasper were driving around the block in one of the other cars looking for any sign of Charlie, the ambulance saw the Rubicon out the front so you can't say you took that. I found Charlie by the trees when I went to have another look out on the front, I called Carlisle because I knew he'd be working tonight and he sent an ambulance immediately. After that I phoned you both and you got back a little after the ambulance left, I made sure Kali ate and took her medication because of her recent heart troubles, and we came here." I linked arms with her and smiled.

"So, pretty much exactly what happened bar us being there?" Rose grinned conspiratorially at me.

"The key to a good lie is to keep it close to the truth." She told me with a wink, I giggled and bumped her side playfully,

I was happy to see she was looking a little better now that we all knew Charlie was okay, even if someone had done something so twisted to the poor man. Once I thought about it for a second, I had to ask her.

"Rose...did you know about the leeches?" She tensed her loose grip around my arm and exhaled slowly.

"I thought that I saw something move but I couldn't be sure, and checking would have meant hurting him and pushing the limits of my control. I told the paramedics that there might be something underneath the stitches, and they agreed his arm looked... lumpy. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, it was creeping me out and I had no idea what to tell you." I gave her a warm smile and rested my cheek on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you told the paramedics, that's what was important. Is that what got you so worked up earlier?" She nodded glumly.

"Sorry I snapped at you, I may live off blood and I have done some horrible things but that was plain disgusting. It got to me." She explained as we pushed through the double doors that led into the reception. I gave her a last soothing arm rub and a smile.

"I think that would get to just about anyone. Thanks for trying to spare my feelings, Hot Cakes." Rose shook her head lightly at my nickname for her and led me to a seat whilst we waited for Officer Snow to make a reappearance.

Thankfully we weren't waiting long before Officer Snow came round the corner, nursing a coffee.

"Oh sorry, would anyone like a coffee?" He offered kindly, ready to rush back to make us all one should we ask. It was clear that he was very different from his brother, Officer Snow had bright eyes and seemed eager to please, it was sweet.

"No thank you, I'm not allowed coffee for a while." I told him with a smile and got up to walk over to him. It's true, no coffee until I was back to 100%, caffeine made my heart beat too fast.

"Ah yes, of course not." He said, looking like he was berating himself, I forced my smile a little wider to let him know it was fine, even if my mind was full of images of a battered Charlie and smiling was the last thing I felt like doing.

"So, shall we get this over with?" I asked, ready to be done with Officer Kindly.

Carlisle stepped up and offered the diagnosis room to talk to us in, the old Nurse at the desk looked far too interested in our conversation and pouted that she wouldn't be able to overhear.

I went first, giving Rose and Jasper a smile as I left them on the waiting room bench.

"They'll never break me." I whispered conspiratorially to Rose who smothered a laugh, even if she looked ready to drop from mental exhaustion. Jasper shook his head but smirked, I gave them both a final grin and made me way to my interrogation.

"Alright Bella, can you walk me through what happened today?" Officer Snow asked as soon as I took my seat and looked up at him expectantly. I took a moment to gather myself but nodded.

"Okay. I've been staying at the Cullens since I had a heart attack-"

"Why is that? Wouldn't you have been better off here?" He cut me off smartly, pen in hand and notepad in the other.

"Carlisle told me that at first it would have been dangerous to move me and then offered to care for my himself at his home, his family helped out too and I'm getting better each day." Officer Snow scribbled and nodded to me distractedly.

"That was very nice of him wasn't it?" He asked, clearly fishing but for what I had no clue.

"Yes it was, I'm quite close to his family and they insisted on taking care of me, I'm very grateful for their kindness." I heard the tightness in my voice, but Officer Snow seemed not to care or notice and continued.

"Very good people, the Cullens. So back on topic?" I tried not to feel annoyed that he was the one changing the topic but continued nonetheless.

"This morning Carlisle gave me a check up to see if I was ready to go home, he was satisfied and we called my Dad to let him know."

"And what time was this?" I paused as I tried to think about what time I'd even gotten up.

"Not long after 9? I didn't really see the time, I was grabbing a shower when Esme phoned for me. Dad said he'd be in all day to make sure I was settled and fine, but when we got there he was gone." Officer Snow wrote what I told him, nodding along as if he almost weren't listening.

"What time did you get back to your Dads?" I thought about it hard, wanting to be accurate.

"A little after noon, we spent a while packing up my belongings and having breakfast together." Officer Snow gave me another distracted nod.

"And he left no note, or sign he had gone somewhere?" I shook my head.

"No, we searched the house for anything he might have left, heck, we even checked under the sofa in case a breeze blew it off the table. His car was still outside, so we gave him a bit of time thinking he might have just run to the shop, but no such luck. I called up Rose on my cell and asked if Charlie had rang just after we left or something, but he hadn't and she offered to come help us look." Officer Snow was scribbling away as I walked him through my first day home.

"I see, why didn't you report him missing when he didn't show up hours later?" I tried hard not to roll my eyes in irritation.

"Because he's a grown man who's your boss, I was pretty sure you guys would have told me I'm overreacting and if I wasn't the police chiefs daughter, I probably would have been scolded for wasting police time because it hadn't even been a full day." Officer Snow's face tightened slightly but he didn't comment further on why I hadn't called it in.

"Was there any indication that Charlie had been taken against his will?" I frowned thoughtfully for a moment and took a second to answer.

"No," I said slowly. "The house was clean, just a few pots in the sink. There was something wrong with his car though, Rose is pretty interested in becoming a mechanic so we checked under the hood on the off chance that his car wasn't working and found the fuel pump fuse had been tampered with. She told me that meant the car wouldn't run for more than a few seconds, and it was positioned to look like it was still attached to the unobservant eye. After that we got worried, and started searching the area for him, at first we just kept close to the house but then we split up to cover more distance. Rose called Emmett to come round and help, whilst she offered to stay behind in case he showed up, Emmett took a walk through the woods on the off chance that he'd tripped and hit his head or something. Jasper and I took his car to drive around again and see if we could spot him, Rose eventually called and let us know she had found him outside. We got back as fast as we could but the ambulance was faster and after she made sure I'd taken my medicine and had eaten something, we came here." Officer Snow finished writing and looked up at me.

"A few questions; why did yourself and Jasper take Emmett's car? Also, I'm surprised you took the time to eat before you came here. Were you not worried about your Dad?" Of course, I'd end up being the one that had to explain why we suddenly took Emmett's other car, I didn't like where he was going and narrowed my gaze at him.

"Two reasons, Emmett's car had more gas, he was also blocking in the car Jasper drove me home in at the time, so we just took his. The Cullens borrow each others cars all the time, so it's hardly an issue. As for why I ate, that wasn't my call, I _have_ to maintain a regular diet due to my recent heart and nutrient problems. I know your brother is the Doctor here, but perhaps you can understand that I required certain vitamins and that to take most of my medicine, it's recommended I have a full stomach first. Neither of which I'd had time for during the day because I _was_ too worried about my Dad!" Officer Snow raised his hand in some attempt to placate me, I folded my arms and sat straighter.

"Now, now, Miss Swan, I'm only trying to understand what happened." I gave him another steely glare, though he wasn't all that bothered. I imagine he'd been stared down by people far, far more imposing than I.

"Really? I fail to see how implying I wasn't worried about my Dad because I had to take my medication, has absolutely anything to do with what happened to my Dad. Are we done?" Officer Snow sighed through his nose and added a note to his pad.

"Yes, please send in Jasper." He asked without even looking up at me from his writing.

I bit my tongue to hold onto any snide remarks that might fall out, and stood quickly, leaving Officer Snow without so much as I goodbye. As soon as I opened the door, Jasper caught my eyes and I could see him fighting off a grin as he stood to make his way over to me. I felt my own lips lift into a smile, his enjoyment was a little contagious and thumbed the closing door behind me.

"You're up." I told him as we passed each other, he briefly patted my shoulder and gave me an amused smile.

"Temper, temper, Kali." He taunted, earning a light elbow in the ribs that he had the the decency to stumble lightly from (only because the receptionist was still watching us all with interest). I made my way to the reception chairs and sat empty seat next to Rose and resting my head on her shoulder, as I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Well he sounds lovely." Rose commented sarcastically in my ear. I snorted and suppressed a yawn.

"Yeah, he's a real fucking doll. Guess the nice guy acts just for in front of parents." I grumbled earning a slightly reprimanding look from Carlisle who was still sitting with us, probably because it'd look weird for a guardian to not be with his kids when they were being questioned, even if he really didn't need to be.

I wasn't at all worried about what Jasper or Rose would say, they had heard everything I said with ease I imagine. It wasn't long before Jasper came out and switched places with Rose, who stopped playing with my hair much to my disappointment. Once Jasper had taken her seat, I leaned against him and smother my yawn against his shoulder.

"Are you trying to bite me?" He asked in incredulous amusement, raising my head I gave him a baffled look.

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm yawning, dumbass. Been a long day." I grumbled against him and tried to make myself more comfortable, Jasper complied by putting an arm around me and rubbing his frosty thumb on the bare part of my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." I lifted my head to look at him and turned towards Carlisle to catch his attention too.

"Shouldn't we stay?" I asked in concern. Carlisle had been watching how Jasper was treating me carefully, and I caught his eyes lingering on Jasper's arm before he lifted his head to reply.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kali, Charlie won't be waking up for a while, and you need to rest in a real bed. I'll call you the minute anything changes, and you can come visit tomorrow if you like, but the best thing would be for both you and Charlie to get some rest." I saw the logic in his thinking and nodded slowly, still not quite happy with the idea of leaving Charlie alone. If he woke up and wanted Bella, or if something happened to him again...

Carlisle caught my train of thought easily.

"Kali, whilst I am a Doctor and I do not enjoy taking the path of violence, I promise that I will not let anything happen to him whilst he's here." He solemnly vowed, reaching out to cover my tiny hand lying on the arm rest, and gave it a light squeeze. I gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." I told him quietly, fighting off the jumble of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm me.

I was sad, scared, angry, nervous, anxious, and constantly worried about what would happen next to one of the sweetest men I'd met since I'd been here. Still, I trusted the Cullens, in the weeks we had gotten to know each other better and formed friendships, they had earned my faith. It wasn't something I gave lightly, normally I would to take the world on my own shoulders and try to fix everything myself, but they had protected and cared for me when I was on deaths door, they had saved my life. If I couldn't trust them to do the same for Bella's Dad, then I'd have to admit to having some sort of issues because I knew they would help with anything if I only asked.

Turning my hand over I gave Carlisle's hand a brief squeeze back and tried for a smile that I wasn't feeling.

Rose took longer than the rest of us, but she had a lot more to tell, having been the one who found Charlie according to the tale we were spinning. In all fairness, we hadn't lied about what was important, we told the truth about Charlie being missing, someone having tampered with his car, and where and how he was found. However, we had to emit the unusual smell of clay and myrrh, that we had all discovered Charlie, and of course why everyone but Rose suddenly disappeared before the ambulance arrived.

Once Rose left, Officer Snow took a moment and followed her over to where we were sitting, looking at him expectantly.

"Thank you for your time, I'll be in touch if we have anymore questions. For now, I'd ask all of you to please not leave Forks, until this matter has been resolved. Goodnight." We all mumbled various farewell's and watched him leave in silence.

"I'm surprised there's only one Officer, I'd have thought there'd be at least two interviewing us, what with Charlie being the Chief of Police and all." I mused aloud as soon as the automatic doors slid shut.

Rose frowned at the doors and slowly turned back to me, clearly distracted.

"I asked, he said that most of the other Officers were down in Seattle helping out with investigations there." She told me off-handedly. I gnawed my lip and slumped back in my chair.

"Yeah, makes sense...still you think they'd give us more than Officer Dickshite." I grumbled making Carlisle frown disapprovingly at my language. "Oh come on, he was treating it as suspicious that a recent heart attack patient with a vitamin deficiency would have to eat and take medicine before driving here. I didn't do _that_ to him, and insinuating that I was in the wrong for taking care of this bloody body is insulting." I excused, irritated. Carlisle sighed in exhaustion.

"Sadly, they have to rule out everyone and not coming straight to your fathers side after he was...attacked, might seem unusual to some, were they not aware of the extenuating circumstances." I tutted and rested my arms behind my head.

"That's still some bullshit... So, what happens now?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to look at Carlisle better.

"For now, you go home. Jasper, Rose, I want both of you and Emmett to stay with her for now. Give me a call if you find out anything, and I'll drop by tomorrow if I don't see you here first." I nodded and let Rose nudge me into standing as we made out way back out towards the car.

"Night Carlisle." I told him, accepting a light hug from the Cullen patriarch as I passed him.

"Goodnight Kali, I'll see you in the morning, please get some rest." I'm sure all of them could sense my hesitation and ushered me out of the door before I could protest about leaving.

I sighed heavily as I got in the car and buckled up, my mind reeling with questions and the lingering horror of Charlie's injuries still plaguing my thoughts.

"Come on, let's get you back." Rose told me gently and reached behind from the drivers seat to give my knee a stroke.

"Yeah." I said distractedly, and turned my gaze to the rushing by street lights, gnawing my lip as I tried to process what I'd learned at the Hospital. I could feel Jasper's questioning gaze but for now I ignored it, I just needed a moment.

To my knowledge there was no sane reason for someone to slice open Charlie and fill him full of leeches. My stomach rolled at the disgusting thought and my hand came to my mouth as I swallowed back the rising bile.

"Are you alright?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jasper's tentative question. My head shot up to him and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, just...lots on my mind." I told him with a sad smile. Jasper gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher, somewhere between concern and depressed resignation but said nothing. The drive was short and we made it back quickly, before I could touch the handle, Emmett dashed out of the house and opened the door for both me and Rose.

"How's Charlie?" He asked us both, a look of concern marring his handsome face.

I unbuckled and stepped out with the others, I think Emmett could read out expressions pretty well, but Rose answered for us.

"He's stable, but..." She hesitated and gave me a sidewards glance, as if debating if I could hear what had happened again since my mood had dropped.

"But someone stuffed his arms with leeches and sewed him up." I finished for her and shut the car door harder than I intended, my eyes couldn't help but roam over to the other side of the road where we had found Charlie only hours ago. I suppressed a shudder and walked towards the front door, just wanting to be done with every shitty bit of this day. I don't think Emmett knew how to respond and watched me walk inside with an open mouth.

Leaving everyone behind me I opened the door and made my way into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water. Before I had finished gulping the glass down, all three of my entourage had followed me and were watching me cautiously.

"What?" I finally asked as I put my glass in the sink.

"You seem upset." Jasper started cautiously, like he expected me to burst a fuse at any minute. I tightened my grip on the sink and took a deep breath, as my exhaustion wore on, my mood had worsened. The memory of what had happened to Charlie was taunting me, making me queasy and enraged.

"You don't say." I muttered sarcastically, refusing to turn round, lest they see my angry expression. A pair of cool, slender arms wrapped around my waist, and a head rested on my shoulder, long blonde curls tickling my arm.

"I'm sorry this happened Kali, if we had known-" Rose apologised and held me tightly, it felt like she was holding me together and at that moment I needed it.

"I know, it's just...I'm so angry." I whispered, glaring at the sink. Rose pulled away and turned me round to face her, tilting my chin up lightly so I would look at her.

"We're going to fix this, whoever did this to Charlie, they are going to pay." She promised and was joined by Emmett and Jasper at her shoulder, both with determined expressions.

I sighed and fell against her rock-like chest.

"Thank you." I mumbled into the collar of her shirt and held her tightly, I needed something to squeeze and Rose (who couldn't be hurt by my strongest grip) was more than willing to be my extreme hugging partner. Rose stroked the back of my head and pulled me tighter.

"What are sisters for?" I softly snorted against her and lifted my head to show her my small smile.

"I fucking love you." I deadpanned, making her laugh prettily, along with Emmett. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and drew my attention.

"Don't forget us, we're all gonna make this right." He vowed. My smile lifted higher, and I threw an arm around Jasper and Emmett, pulling them in close.

"I don't deserve you guys." I told them, fighting off gathering tears, today sure was emotional.

"Tough shit, you're stuck with us." Jasper told me, pulling me closer towards the group hug I'd initiated, I couldn't help the small burst of laughter and squeezed them all tighter.

Today had been awful, but with the Cullens by my side, I knew that what happened to Charlie wouldn't go unpunished. Someone was going to pay for what they had done, even if that meant dirtying Bella's hands with blood or venom, I would never forgive this.

* * *

Mystery POV

It seemed that Charlie had survived our encounter, I was surprised. I know that we only needed the leeches to collect his blood, but it was thrilling to listen to him scream and watch him writhe in agony as I sewed the leftovers inside of him.

According to the Bruja, we only needed one more ingredient, then that love-sick idiot would be satisfied and would have what he wanted, and I could finally get back to my new mate. She was unlike any creature I had encountered in the 500 years since my death, she knew the right words to say and was in parts as ruthless as I. I felt my long dead heart stutter at the memory of her exquisite body, that thick luscious blonde hair and how exuberantly she had given herself to me.

"Myra, how long until she's ready?" I barked at the frail woman through a hole in the door, working her hands to the bone in the dimly lit room I had locked her in. She nervously looked up at me, her long black hair was matted and greasy from being unwashed, her dark complexion was marred by powdery white streaks. The periwinkle blue dress she wore hung off her malnourished body, filthy just like the rest of her.

"I'm running low on myrrh...please, let me see my children." She pleaded, her soft brown eyes full of tears.

I lightly kicked the door, making her squeak and jump back in fright.

"Not until your done, Perra! Order that O'toole man to fetch you more, I want that finished in one week, some of us have places to be." As I turned to leave her to it, her strangled cry stopped me.

"A week? But please, you know it takes much longer-" I rushed back and slammed my fists against the bare concrete walls, making them crack and rain cement dust.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! Do you want me to break another one of your children? Only two left, Myra, their fate rests in your hands." The woman whimpered and clasped her hands together.

"Please no, please don't hurt Prisha and Anaya, I'll do as you ask!" I rolled my eyes in disgust at her pleading and turned away from her.

"I'm going to hunt, I want to see you working when I get back." She whimpered and I heard her scrabbling off the floor to do as she was told.

"Is she being miserable still?" A feminine, playful voice asked me from a dark corner of the room.

"Crying about those tasteless brats again. Where have you been?" A coy smirk spread across her fox-like face, revealing a bloody smile.

"Getting take out, I left dinner in the kitchen." She winked and sped away, I laughed and made my way through the dilapidated house where I could hear a furious heartbeat and muffled cries.

Hog tied on the table with a mouth stuffed by a large green apple, was a young boy. He couldn't have been older than 12, just the perfect ripeness. I crept up behind him and stroked his head, halting his sobbing. His face awkwardly tilted towards me and I had to suppress a laugh at what had been done to him, the apple had been stuffed so hard in his mouth that it had split the corners of his lips and it appeared most of his front teeth had been ripped out to make room for the fruit. The blood started permeating the air and I decided to feast before it called the rest of the household.

"There, there ninito, soon you will be in paradise." I soothed as I sank my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. His terror made his heart beat fiercely, pumping more of his sickly sweet blood into my mouth. He wriggled and writhed and screamed through his fruity gag as I drank my fill.

As soon as my body started to feel sloshy, his cries died down and his heartbeat slowed. I unclenched my jaw and spat out the chunk of flesh I had torn off in my eagerness to drink him dry, barely any blood spilled from the open wound. I gently prodded his exposed spine and received no response, shrugging I pulled out a chair and contently rested my arms behind my head. Throwing my legs up on the table, I found the boy was getting in my way, so I kicked him off hard, smashing his limp body into the kitchen wall. The yellowing tiles cracked and fell on his corpse, cockroaches scuttling across the chipped plaster where they had been hiding in.

This house was putrid and rotting, but it was well hidden and made an excellent base of operations whilst my clever mate put her plan into action. Soon, I would see her again, I would kiss those petal pink lips and take that sweet, tiny body again and again. Maybe I could convince her to share a meal with me, women do love to be wined and died after all.

For now, I would have to be patient. I reminded myself of this daily, but it didn't make the burn in my chest cease, all I wanted was my beautiful mate, I would do anything for her and she would taste revenge for what this human had done to her.

* * *

 **And if that wasn't a shitty day, eh?**

 **So Kali finally makes it back to Charlie's only to discover someone has kidnapped and done heinous things to him. A little mystery POV to give you guys a little insight into what's happening in the background and to introduce the new baddies. Of course more of that will be revealed later.**

 **I don't have too much to add, I created Officer Snow, seeing as there aren't many named officers and Bryan O'Toole was a play on the real name of the current Seattle Chief of Police. Some of you might briefly remember Doctor Snow being the man that treated Bella after she was found in the woods during New Moon, so I gave him a younger brother. Probably won't be seeing too much of him, but I like to flesh out the people in the world I'm writing.**

 **Otherwise, I wanted to show that Kali and Jasper are slowly becoming closer and that Kali has formed some solid ties of her own with the Cullens, having grown on them during her stay. Right now Kali and Jasper are somewhere between friends and something else, but neither are planning on taking the next step, not with the Alice situation being up in the air.**

 **Thanks again for reading, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner.**

 **Next time: Kali and the Cullens try to piece together what happened to Charlie, and an unexpected visitor makes an appearance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This. Chapter. Was. Hell.**

 **For a multitude of reasons, mostly financial, making me lose my muse and my drive for this story. I'll be honest there was a brief point where I just wanted to post an apology and take a hiatus.**

 **But then things got better. My money problems are taken care of for now, I'm in decent health once more (though I do have a gross cold right now, but I'm British, I carry on), and I started seeing someone who inspires me and has been my best friend for 5 years. Plus I'm going on a holiday in two weeks, so that's definitely perked me up!**

 **I also got some new shoes. Happy days!**

 **But most of all your darling reviews, and getting notifications that people had added my story to their lists, kept me writing. Everyone who took the time to read this, I can't thank you enough!**

 **So, please enjoy and know that you sexy sons of bitches have earned it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I'd have been having money troubles if I owned Twilight, did you know they had a make up line? How about that.**

Chapter Nine

"Right, get the kettle on, we have a lot to talk about." I demanded to the trio of Vampire's. As much as I wanted to stay holding onto them tightly all night, I knew that I'd be too tired to talk this over soon, and we definitely needed to talk about it.

Emmett broke off from the group hug first, giving me a lazy salute and clicking on the kettle, pulling out a mug from the cupboard for me. I beamed at him and grabbed a packet of biscuits out another cupboard, I still felt a little hungry from my recent Takeover, hopefully that would pass soon.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this in the morning?" Jasper offered earning a shuriken digestive to the head.

"No chance! The minute I go to bed you'd all talk about it and I'm not being left out of this. I can manage for quite a few more hours, especially with a cup of tea in my system." Jasper rolled his eyes in amusement and tossed the biscuit he had easily plucked out of the air, back at me. Of course I fumbled the catch and it ended up breaking on the floor.

"Yeah, you seem really awake." He teased as I frowned at the broken mess of crumbles at my feet.

"Sacrilege..." I whispered and clasped my hands in prayer. "We commend your soul to Ethereus, may the divines bless your passing. For now his watch has ended." Rose sighed heavily and quickly threw the desecrated corpse of my snack in the bin.

"For Christ's sake, it's a cookie. Grow up." I gasped at her and slowly shook my head in disbelief.

"Dude, no, that's a biscuit. Don't insult my heritage." I warned and folded my arms thoroughly confusing Rose.

"British name for a cookie." Emmett easily explained as she turned to him with a baffled stare at why he'd know such useless trivia. Rose threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Just get your damn tea already." I snorted and nudged Emmett out of the way to finish it off.

"Thanks Little John, I got it." I shot him a grateful smile and he grinned, having watched my mourning out of the corner of his eye with a grin.

Biscuits in hand, tea in the other, we took our meeting to the living room and sat around the coffee table.

"Alright Emmett, I take it you didn't find anything?" Jasper began, I watched with interest as I dunked a biscuit.

"Yes and no." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what looked like some sort of pottery. "I found this at where Charlie's trail ended. He was driven to the other side of the woods, literally a straight line from here." Rose reached out and took the small piece of grey clay out of his hand, she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"This is definitely what was here earlier, clay smelling of myrrh. Maybe someone hit him over the head with this to knock him out, so he didn't put up a fuss?" She theorised and passed on the clay to me.

Smelling it wouldn't do me much good, but even I could catch the old scent of unfamiliar herbs as I examined it in my palm. Squinting, I pushed it around in my hand, examining it from all angles. It was like a clay tube, hollow, but with barely any room inside, which led me to assume it wasn't some sort of container and the hollowness was to either save on materials or part of the design. There was no paint, nor any kind of marks, however it wasn't completely straight, there was the barest of bends in the middle, close to where it had broken.

"Is it a teapot spout?" Jasper offered, making me jump lightly at his sudden appearance next to my shoulder. "Sorry." He apologised with a light smile. I held it up a little higher so he could get a better look and shook my head.

"I don't think so, unless it was supposed to be purely ornamental. No hole at the top, see?" I told him as I rotated it in my palm for him.

"Good point, and if it were just ornamental, it'd likely be painted." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, as I glared at it in my hand.

"Maybe a handle of some sort?" Rose interjected, I nodded slowly.

"Yeah maybe, guess it's just speculation right now. Better question is, if Charlie was hit in the head outside with whatever this was, then why was it at where they dropped him off after they...tortured him?" Saying it aloud and realising that is exactly what had happened made me swallow tightly and hand the little tube to Jasper, so I could distract myself with more tea and biscuits.

Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a grim smile, the silent comfort was very welcome and I tried for a smile back, though I doubt that's what he received. Turning back to the others, Rose and Emmett were watching me sadly.

"You have a good point, and there wouldn't be a reason to hit him again if they were sending him on his way. Either way, I didn't actually see any head injuries when we found him earlier." Rose accepted and debunked her own theory, she huffed in frustration and fell back against Emmet, who had taken up the space next to her.

I dunked another biscuit as I pondered, staring off into space, I tried to consider everything we knew, granted that wasn't much. As I nibbled on my soggy biscuit, it hit me, I froze mid bite and felt my pulse quicken, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it Kali?" I swallowed and put down my tea, looking up at Rose nervously.

"Charlie was muttering about dolls wasn't he?" Her eyes widened as she made the same connection as me.

"Do you think this is part of a doll?" Jasper asked and brought the piece of pottery back in my sight. I couldn't figure out what part of a doll it could belong to but I nodded slowly.

"Only thing that fits, like something from a china doll. If Charlie was muttering about _not_ touching a doll, then maybe he already had and maybe this is what broke off when he did... And maybe they tortured him because he broke it." The three of them were unnaturally still and silent, staring at me with wide eyes.

"That... that sounds scarily accurate." Emmett said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Rose nodded solemnly, pulling Emmett's arm tighter around her.

"It's creepy, I hate dolls." She said with a light shudder. I nodded in agreement and grabbed a pillow next to me, hugging it close to my chest.

"Ugh, agreed, china dolls are freaky and Barbie is a bad role model."

The idea that someone had involved china dolls of all things was baffling to say the least, if it was just a case of what was the closest weapon then maybe I could understand, but how? How was a china doll the closest weapon in a car? And if so, why was it a big deal for Charlie not to break the dolls if they had been used as a weapon on him? Charlie was unlikely to go down without a fight, perhaps he could have been the one to attack his captor with the doll?

The more I thought about it the more questions and theories I was left with, I slammed my mug down harder than I meant to, my face scrunched up in frustration.

"This just doesn't fit. There's absolutely no logical reason for a doll to be involved, least of all one in a car." I grumbled in annoyance, glaring at the coffee table as if it were involved.

"Don't get worked up about that, that won't help." Rose told me kindly reaching across to take my hand and give it a small squeeze. As I lifted my head to send her a grateful smile, another hand touched my shoulder and caught my attention. Jasper's bright eyes were calming and I felt a soothing sensation spread through me, working its way down from my shoulder.

"Fancy throwing in some sort of happy, drunk emotions, Cowboy?" I asked miserably earning a jolt of amusement down my spine, bringing an unwanted smile to my face. "Not enough 'drunk' in that happy drunk, but it'll do." I teased but leaned back into his touch gratefully.

"Sadly, drunk isn't an emotion, trust me if it was I'd be in high demand. I can almost recreate a hangover though." I grimaced and stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, ew. No thanks, I'll gladly pass that part, everytime if I could." Jasper grinned and tugged my steadily unravelling braid off my shoulder. I noticed he seemed to have a fascination with touching my red locks, not that I complained, I always was a sucker for having my hair played with. Plus, he had been spending a lot more time with me lately and I always way a touchy-feely kinda girl, I probably encouraged him without meaning to.

Shaking my head, I turned back to Rose and Emmett, who were watching Jasper and I with curious interest. I shrugged off his hand, embarrassed and cleared my throat.

"You guys are very distracting, c'mon, thinking caps on and all that." I prompted, stopping Emmett's mischievous smirk and Rose's calculating look.

"Alright, so what do we know so far?" Emmett began and sat up straighter.

"Well, sometime between 9 and 12, someone with no scent came to the house and convinced Charlie to take a ride with them. Before they showed up they messed with his car so he'd need a ride or so he couldn't leave before then, they also made up a reason important enough for him to need to go with them." I summarised before Jasper cut me off.

"If he even went willingly, he was still in his night clothes when he showed up outside. It'd have to be a really important reason for him to leave without dressing first." Rose looked thoughtfully at Jasper and I.

"That's a good point, if he left by choice, surely he would have put clothes on?" Rose asked, throwing the question out to everyone.

I couldn't think of a suitable reason for Charlie to leave in what he slept in, the only time people do that is either when they are extremely lazy or it's an emergency. Or when they didn't have a choice. I gnawed on my lip and stared off into space whilst I tried to piece together the clues we had.

"Lets drop that for now, what I'm curious about is why sew his arms full of leeches? There is absolutely no sane reason for someone to do that, least of all a Vampire." Jasper stated and rested his chin in his palm, a look of concentration marring his handsome features.

On instinct, I reached out to comfort him in anyway that could stop him frowning, but nervously stopped myself, both Rose and Emmett were watching me intensely. I let my hand awkwardly fall back in my lap and gave them both a sheepish look at having been caught. Whilst Emmett seemed more amused at my embarrassment, Rose was watching me with a look l couldn't decipher, her striking gold eyes were boring into mine so hard I felt the need to turn away. So, of course, I stuck my tongue out at her, making her briefly roll those pretty eyes and shake her head, though if it was at me or to shake off whatever thoughts were running through her mind I couldn't say. Thankfully Jasper seemed lost in thought and only caught me sticking my tongue out at his sister.

"Behave, Kali." He warned off-handedly, barely paying attention.

"Suck my dick, Cowboy." I grumbled, making Emmett snort with laughter. Jasper playfully bumped my shoulder, but I caught the hint of smile, I felt pleased that I had stopped him looking so forlorn.

"Come on, you wanted to stay up and talk, so help us figure it out." He lightly chided and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes to give me a look of amused irritation, something I was becoming extremely familiar with.

"Alright, alright. So, leeches, they were used frequently in old school medicine, and still are to clean up excess blood after surgeries. However, they do not live underneath the skin, but they might burrow into an open wound, they'd likely suffocate and die though." Emmett pulled back and looked at me in bafflement.

"How the hell do you know so much about leeches?" I shrugged and easily told him,

"School assignment. Ended up getting morbidly interested in it, funnily enough I think you guys were the only blood suckers I never included in that paper." Emmett chuckled and Rose gave me a half-arsed glare, so I blew her a kiss.

"Whilst all that's fascinating it doesn't answer why someone would do that to Charlie." Jasper cut across, making my brow furrow as I tried to find the connection.

"Leeches were also used as a method of torture, maybe someone wanted information? Or maybe they wanted his blood, it's difficult to tell. However, having leeches sewn inside him shows how sadistic this person is, and that they wanted Charlie to be in pain once they were done with him, not just so he'd spill secrets. It's actually incredible that he even survived the trauma." I ignored the shudder that rolled down my spine and sat straight.

"If that's the case what would they want to know from Charlie? If it's anything to do with Vampires, why take him? He doesn't know anything." Jasper continued, Rose, Emmett and I were quiet for a moment as we pondered on his words.

"Maybe this has something to do with the his work in Seattle? Though isn't that some sort of animal attack?" Rose threw out there, I swallowed and raised a nervous hand.

"Yeah, those aren't animal attacks... It's a trio of nomads, and they aren't very friendly." Both Rose and Emmett stared at me with open mouths.

"You knew about this?" Jasper asked suspiciously, I groaned and shook my head.

"You make it sound like I was keeping a secret from you, I know the majority of your future; at least I did. Things have changed since I showed up, and what with everything that's happened I really didn't think too much about it. Honestly, I thought you guys would have figured out they were nearby and you were keeping it from me so I didn't worry or something." I shrugged at him helplessly.

The nomads really hadn't crossed my mind since I'd figured out where I was, and even then that was only in passing.

"So what DO you know about them?" Rose interjected, before Jasper could kick up a fuss. I took a moment to think about it and replied slowly.

"There's 3 of them... James, Victoria, and uh.. Shit, what was his name...? And another dude, who I think was like Belgian or something, I can't remember. James and Victoria were the problems either way, James was adamant on killing Bella just because you guys were protecting her, and Victoria went crazy after James was killed and wanted to take Bella's life. I think she explained her motives as 'a mate for a mate'. I'm not sure if I should be telling you any of this, but I'm not letting anyone get hurt because I didn't want to reveal the future." I admitted with a sad sigh.

Jasper's hand landed on my shoulder once more, I turned to him and was drawn in by his eyes and the feelings of kindness and gratitude running down my spine. The smile that spread across my face was small and hesitant, but I was glad that Jasper understood my reasoning. It was important to me that they didn't think I was deceiving them in some way, even if I was by not telling them the whole truth about who they really are.

Rose dragged me out of my thoughts with a question.

"So, do you think these Vampires did this to Charlie?" I frowned and slowly shook my head.

"I couldn't say, I told you this didn't happen before and they haven't even met Bella yet, if you don't know about them. Jeez this is way too early." My last muttered comment lost them, I was referring to how far along in the story I had found myself but they didn't need to know that. "Unless they were punishing him for being part of the Police trying to hunt him and his friends down, but even so, doing this to him makes it seem like it's a human attacking, not an animal. Plus I doubt they'd go to so much trouble, why not just grab him on his way back from Seattle and just drain him. This feels more personal." Jasper's hand slid off my shoulder and he leaned forward.

"You're right, this isn't just a random attack. One things for sure this definitely was directed at Charlie or at you." I nodded grumpily as I started at the ringlets in the wooden coffee table.

Standing suddenly, I balled my hands into fists gave them all a resolute stare.

"Whatever the reason and whoever did this, I know we can find them, and when we do, I'm going to rip their Goddamn face off." I vowed making Rose give me a disapproving look.

"That's a little much, don't you think?" I shrugged at her.

"So was sewing leeches inside Bella's Dad, and one good turn deserves another." I told her with a devious grin.

I briefly glanced up at the clock, it was nearly 1 in the morning and I was suddenly feeling so drained from the day. Stretching my arms high, I suppressed a yawn and gave them all a lazy smile.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'll be back in a minute." Jasper stood as I did and seemed ready to follow me. I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, he hesitated in his next step after me and seemed to come to his senses. Awkwardly, he sat back down and casually folded his arms, trying to seem nonchalant, although Rose and Emmett had caught the unique moment.

The giggle escaped me before I could do help myself and Jasper's face tightened. I shook my head in amusement and walked to the stairs, as I climbed them I peeked over the bannister and briefly saw Rose giving Jasper an expectant look, even with my human eyesight I could see the smug smile on her face.

That seemed like a conversation I'd want to overhear as opposed to being part of, but I doubt I'd be able to hear them without borrowing one of their bodies again. It briefly occurred to me that I'd been inside all of them and I couldn't help the burst of laughter as I traipsed up the stairs.

"What are you giggling at now?" Emmett called after me, the amusement in his voice as clear as a bell.

"Oh nothing really, just being a pervert again." I yelled over my shoulder as I opened the bedroom door. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and if I was closer I probably would have heard Rose's customary exasperated sigh.

Chuckling to myself, I hunted out some of the PJ's Rose had kindly put away for me earlier and made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower and change. The whole debacle with Charlie had left me feeling grotty and gross, even if I wasn't the one that had been covered in blood. I kept it quick and scrubbed, washed and rinsed in record time, I knew if I lingered in the shower my tiredness would catch up to me and I'd stand under the spray until I nodded off and headbutted the tiled wall. Once I got out, I threw some cold water on my face and brushed my teeth.

The first bit of time to myself (as myself, too), made me realise just how jumbled my head was, and that I was avoiding going to sleep. Maybe it's because I was worried that what had happened would plague my dreams, or maybe I just didn't want to be alone in the dark. Whatever the reason, I was fighting off the growing exhaustion I felt and knew I was in for a long night.

Feeling minty fresh and sparkly clean, I wrapped my wet hair in a towel and dressed in grey and yellow striped pants and a yellow vest. I grabbed a dressing gown off the back of the door, and headed back downstairs to a trio of suspiciously silent Vampires.

"Uh, everything alright?" I asked as I poked my head around the door carefully. A trio of eyes snapped to me and their faces smoothed out to neutral expressions, as opposed to the faces like thunder they had all been sporting moments ago.

"We're fine, I thought you were going to bed?" Rose asked as she stood and offered me her hand, I mindlessly took it and let her pull me to the floor, so I was sitting between her knees and she could play with my hair. I'm positive it was one of her favourite pastimes what with the amount she messed with my locks.

I complied and leaned back against the sofa, looking curiously up at Jasper as Rose started combing through my hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, I will do soon... You good, Cowboy?" I asked suspiciously, he was being awfully withdrawn. He graced me with a dazzling smile that made my heart stutter a little, though I pretended it didn't (not like a room full of Vampires wouldn't hear my heartbeat anyway).

"Of course, I'm sorry I was thinking." I gave him a careful once over and nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, I won't push you." Rose snorted from behind me, as Jasper heaved a mighty sigh.

"Don't start." He grumbled and slumped back on the sofa with his arms folded over his chest. I tilted my head up to look at Rose.

"Were you starting, dearest sister?" Emmett caught the project zero 2 reference and grinned at me offering me a frosty fist bump, which I lightly pounded.

"Of course not, it's hardly my fault if Jasper can't take _criticism_." I made a high pitched 'oooo' noise and turned back to Jasper as Rose began braiding my hair for me.

"Shit, just what did I miss?" I asked with a giggle, Jasper averted his eyes and stared pointedly at the furthest corner of the room.

"Nothing that concerns you." He grumbled agitatedly. Rose leaned down and whispered in my ear, more than loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"It totally does." I snorted in laughter and gave Jasper a fiendish grin.

"Awh, c'mon what's the T?" Jasper said nothing and stoically stared at the wall, so I tried again. "Did you want a blow job?" Every face in the room whipped to stare at me in varying states of surprise.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed at stared at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Much better, stop staring off into space like an ass clown. Now, did I do something wrong?" Jasper looked even more lost but slowly shook his head.

"No," I shot him a beaming smile.

"Fantastic, then I have nothing to apologise for and you can keep it to yourself seeing as you seem so adamant to say nothing, but now you owe me of course." I finished smugly as Rose started on my second braid.

Jasper stared at me coolly for a moment, his mouth finally snapping shut after I offered to give him head. (it was really tempting to tell him that I was supposed to be the one with the open mouth, but I didn't want to push my luck)

"And what exactly do I owe you?" He asked causing me to take a moment to consider what mundane thing I wanted that he could give me immediately. My first thought was food but that seemed like a wasted demand. I hummed aloud for a moment as I weighed up my options until a brilliant idea came to me.

"Ah! I've got it! In exchange for me not nagging you about why I'm suddenly a problem for you, you have to use that Psycho-Pathokinesis of yours to make sure I get a good nights sleep!" Jasper seemed amused at my sudden request but shrugged.

"Alright Darlin', I think I can manage that." There seemed something softer about his gaze as he considered my request. Even though I tried to make it appear to be more for my enjoyment, I think he had figured out I was concerned about sleeping.

Rose finished up my last braid, leaving me with two high fishtail plaits and patted my shoulder.

"All done." I shot her a beaming smile and thanked her as I stood up and automatically stretched again, my body protesting movement from the long day I'd had. I took the handful of steps to the other sofa and let myself fall down on it in a heap, next to Jasper. Lazily, I slid down the sofa until I became one with the furniture.

Jasper watched me with interest and lightly tugged on my damp braid.

"You should go to bed." In response, I pulled my knees up and tugged a sofa cushion from behind my back, throwing it on Jaspers lap, I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Ready when you are," I couldn't see his face but I felt a cool finger touch my neck, somewhere near my pulse point, after only a moment a slow a trickle of peaceful feelings spread through me. Jasper fed me nothing that would excite me, but sleepy comfortable emotions that made me snuggle further into the sofa and sigh in contentment. My dressing gown was draped over my shoulders, making me smile lazily. "G'night" I managed to mumble to the rooms occupants as I quickly dropped off, encouraged by Jasper's gift. Hopefully to a nice dreamless sleep.

Jasper's POV

I can't say I expected today to go as badly as it had, but with the bad luck magnet that was inhabiting Bella's body (and that's really saying something); I'm almost surprised it didn't turn out worse. Though I had many questions and so few answers, I was glad Charlie was alive and safe from the danger he had been in. I did include myself in that count, too.

I was worried that after nearly taking a bite out of Charlie, my family would be mad at me and Kali would be afraid of me. Of course she defied all my expectations by standing between a Vampire and his dinner, and then accidentally borrowing Emmett's body but still rolled with the punches and got me away from Charlie all by herself.

Emmett and Rose didn't seem upset with me, Kali had reassured me that she didn't blame me, having finally felt a fraction of the allure blood held for a Vampire, she had a little more insight than the regular human. Now she was asleep in my lap, exhausted from a long day of fretting, and then a whole jumble of tumultuous emotions that I had been able to feel from her without touching her or straining my gift like I normally had to.

Overall? This wasn't exhausting as the first day I'd met her which was possibly the only plus point I could find to the whole situation, although someone had still come out hurt badly. I had my suspicions that the recent attacks in Seattle were Vampire's but the attacks had been few and I didn't feel the need to interfere. However, if they were attacking Bella's family then of course we'd have to intervene.

Before I could begin working on a solid plan, Rose coughed lightly to get my attention, Kali was already fast asleep, succumbing willingly to the exhaustion she felt and the drowsiness I fed her.

"What?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Oh nothing, just wondering when the wedding is? You two make such a cute couple." She cooed making me glare at her mischievous face.

"Well let's see, I haven't gotten my first divorce yet and I haven't asked Kali on a date, so um-never." I told her sarcastically earning a smug grin from the meddlesome blonde.

"Well, gee, those sound like plans don't they Emmy?" Emmett chuckled and shuffled away from his wife.

"Don't drag me into this, babe." Rose rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him but turned back to me with a grin.

"Face it Jasper, you're _interested_." I huffed and stared resolutely at the wall, refusing to give her the satisfaction of my confusion.

I felt something for Kali, I couldn't say what but I wouldn't call it romantic feelings. She made me happy, she always tried to include me and I was drawn to her like she was my drug. Her wit, filthy mouth and playful nature just piqued my interest and I couldn't help but want to be closer to that, and what with everything going tits up today, I felt a little overprotective of her. She was the only one of us that was breakable and after seeing what had been done to Charlie, it was even more obvious.

"I'm not interested in her, not like that. Stop pushing this Rose, I haven't even sorted out things with Alice and you're trying to hook me up with a girl that might just disappear back to where she came from one day." She took out her phone and threw it at Kali's head, I caught it only a few inches shy from it giving her a black eye.

Glaring up at Rose I was about to reprimand her for nearly hurting Kali, but she interrupted me.

"Then call Alice right now, find out what's going on, for your peace of mind and everyone else's." I was at a loss and scrambling for a reason as to why I couldn't yet all I managed was,

"But Kali's sleeping." I tried not to groan at just how pathetic that sounded. Rose and Emmett giggled at my choice of excuse, and Rose came over next to me.

"Go outside, I'll sit with her for now, we're the same temperature so I doubt she'll notice you've gone for a little bit." I couldn't see how to get out of this without sounding completely unreasonable, and honestly, I wanted to talk to Alice.

"Alright."

Gently, I lifted the pillow and Kali's head and swapped places with Rose who comfortably started stroking behind her ear, I realised that I had been absent-mindedly doing the same thing but chose not to comment. With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, I made my way to the kitchen, Emmett standing and clapping me on the back as I did, giving me a sympathetic smile that I barely returned.

Keeping my pace slow, I walked to the back door and opened it to the frosty night air. I made my way to the picnic bench Kali and I had been chatting on earlier, when she apologised for "damaging the bond with my mate" in some way. Whatever was happening between myself and Alice wasn't anyone's fault but our own. I had chosen to interrogate Kali using more risqué methods and Alice had chosen to not say a word to me and leave.

Taking a completely unnecessary breath, I unlocked Rose's phone and brought up the last dialled numbers, Alice was just under Carlisle's number from when she had called to tell him what had happened to Charlie. Hesitantly, I hovered my thumb over her name before I steeled myself and tapped on the call symbol.

There was a long second before it started ringing and it was an even longer amount of time before the phone was answered.

"Hey Rose, now's not the best-" Alice started, surprising me slightly, I thought she would have known I was about to call her. In the background I could hear thumping music and applause, there was a loud voice on a microphone but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"It's me." I heard her sigh lightly.

"Hey Jazz, why are you calling so late?" She sounded normal, like nothing was wrong.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." I asked evenly.

"Now really isn't a good time for me." She said, I caught the pleading whine in her voice, the same tone she used when she wanted me to just drop stuff in the past.

"Well when would be good, Alice? You've been gone for 3 weeks and you haven't spoken to anyone, least of all me. I don't know what's going through your head, and I want to, I really do." I tried for the understanding approach but that seemed to infuriate her for some reason.

"Don't put this all on me! You haven't called me or text, so don't act like you're so innocent." She chided angrily.

"You left, I didn't want to crowd you if you wanted your space. I've been waiting for you to come back or just get in touch, but you haven't. Why are you still there?" Alice hesitated for a moment before she retorted in that same haughty tone.

"Because _she's_ still in my home!"

"That isn't Kali's fault, she's trapped in Bella's body, we can't exactly ignore that, can we?"

"You _kissed_ her!"

In all honesty I was waiting for her to finally say something about that and my heart plummeted when she finally did.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologised sincerely.

"That's all you have? 'I'm sorry'?!" I bit my tongue to keep my temper in check, she had every reason to be mad, I was only getting upset because she was in the right.

"Yeah, I know it's not much but when you're all the way over there how can you expect me to show you how sorry I am? Please come home Alice, let's talk this out?" There was a very long pause and if I couldn't hear the pounding bass of some crappy club music, I would have thought she had hung up.

"I think we need to take a break." Those 8 words made something in my chest ache, like she'd just squeezed it with those manicured claws she was so proud of. I had no words for a moment, I could barely wrap my head around what she had said. Never had I heard of mates going on a break, and it shocked me to the core that Alice was the first to break that stereotype.

"Why?" I finally croaked out, sounding just as lost and pathetic as I felt at that moment.

"Because I can't trust you. You broke my heart, you _betrayed_ me, Jazz. And now you expect me to come back whilst you're cuddling up with her in bed, fawning over her like some love-struck puppy? Are you insane?!" Whilst I could see her reasoning and it hurt to hear it, she had said something she shouldn't have known.

"I thought you couldn't see Kali." I stated coldly, trying to push the hurt as far away from me as possible and all that was left was a cool rage.

She seemed to fumble over her words for a moment, that rapid Vampire brain intervening to save her.

"I told you it's jumbled, I see bits and I saw your decision to spend the day in bed with her because she caught a damn fever!" Whilst she had me in a bind it was still strange how she managed to see that of all things but absolutely none of the important events that had happened afterwards. Before I could interrogate her further, she huffed angrily. "I'm trying to enjoy myself and forget about everything _you've_ done, please don't call me again. I have nothing more to say to you right now." And with that she hung up leaving me speechless and hurting.

I wanted to crash through the woods and destroy everything within a five mile radius, I wanted to roar and kill and vent the hurt my wife had just inflicted on me.

Before I had a chance to do more than breathe heavily, the back door quietly opened and Emmett stepped out. They had probably heard everything I said through the walls, but I didn't care. I said nothing as he slowly made his way over to me and took a seat next to me.

People underestimate just how good Emmett was with people that were anything less than happy, for someone that had absolutely no patience for daily life, he had plenty when others needed it. So he let me stew in silence and waited quietly for me to make the first move as far as conversation went.

"She wants to take a break." I finally said, so softly I was surprised he caught it over the howl of the wind.

"That's rough man... won't she come back to talk it over at least?" I rubbed my eyes and sighed into my hands.

"Doesn't seem like it, she won't come back whilst Kali's here, but it's not like I can send Kali back home is it? So, we're on a break." Emmett left me to my silence for a moment.

"And what do you want?" He asked curiously, prompting me to make a decision.

"I don't know, Alice is one of the best things that happened to me since I was turned, I don't want to throw that away...but I made a mistake and she won't let me fix it." I swallowed and gave him a sidewards glance as I confessed something that had been bothering me. "The more time she keeps away, the less I love her...that's not a threat, it's just- it's like our bond is growing weaker the longer she stays in New York. What's worse is the weaker it gets the less I care. If she had said this before she left I'd have probably destroyed half of Forks trying to work the rage out my system."

The burden I had been ignoring was finally out in the open and it felt damn good, I leaned back on my palms and took a big gulp of the night air, enjoying that icy cold tingle it left in the back of my throat. My future with Alice may be up in the air, but I still felt I had a sense of purpose here, running away to Peter's in Texas was off the table, Alice or no, I had people that needed me right where I was.

A sharp spike of panic hit me and I was up on my feet before I knew it, Emmett following me back into the house with only a slight hesitation. Rose waved us over eagerly as soon as we came into view, whispering quickly.

"Ah, good, you felt that? Sorry for making you worry, but I was trying to get your attention without waking her up, and it's pretty windy out." She had a point, I probably wouldn't have heard her if she was keeping her voice low over the wind that had whipped my hair into a frenzy.

Emmett and I relaxed and stepped back into the room, where I could see Kali was fitfully sleeping on Rose's lap.

"What's up, babe?" Emmett asked curiously, missing the obvious.

"Kali's having bad dreams...I think? I don't know, been a long time since I've seen a human sleep. I figured you could keep her calm?" She offered and lifted the pillow Kali's head was on gently, so I could shuffle in underneath her. I complied without question, the closer I was to Kali the better I could sense her emotions and she definitely wasn't happy.

I could feel most anyone within a good 50 feet of me, but with Kali I had to be in the same room and focusing hard to get a good grasp of what she felt, it was only when I touched her that I knew for sure. It was a little nice not actively knowing how someone felt about me everytime I talked to them, but it just kept me more curious. I guess this must have been how Edward felt, not being able to read her mind.

The second I was sitting comfortably, I rested my hand against her shoulder and focused on sending her my happiness. It was slow to work and halfway through studying her scrunched up face, I realised I wasn't happy enough to spare more than few drops. Even though I knew where I stood with Alice for the time being, knowing that didn't make me happy, I wondered if her coming back now would change that? Nothing stirred inside me, no longing pang, no skipping heart, no love-struck emotions whatsoever. Just a cold emptiness and a quiet rage.

"Dude, I don't think that's helping." Emmett's words brought me out of my daze and I looked down at Kali to find her quietly soaking the pillow with tears.

"Shit." I immediately reigned in anything I was feeling and watched her fat tears dry up.

I was about to get up and offer her to someone else, my head really wasn't in the right place to be trying to make others feel good right now.

"No, c'mon, you can do this." Rose urged me lightly pushing my shoulder back against the sofa to stop me from getting up.

"Seriously Rose, I'm not in the mood to do this right now." Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You need to focus on something other than Alice, she doesn't deserve you, and Kali...she's always a good distraction whenever we're unhappy. You aren't the only one feeling lonely without Alice y'know, she was my sister, and with her and Edward gone, it hurts. Focus on what you do have." She offered sagely.

What did I have? The remnants of a family where the most powerful members had run away or been kicked out, a brother and a sister approximately seven states away, a wife that didn't want me? A stuttering breath in my lap drew my attention and I pushed back a fiery red plait to get a better look at her face, it was damp from tears and the loose strands around her bangs were sticking to her cheeks. I gently peeled away the wet hair and wiped across the top of her nose with my thumb, drying the damp tracks that I had inadvertently caused by oversharing.

Her brow was furrowed, and she looked so very sad. Smoothing out her brow with my thumb, she leaned into my touch even though having cold fingers on her face must not have felt very good. With a determined breath I focused hard and tried to send her every positive emotion I could muster up, all the happiness and joy she had brought, that constant good humour and those teasing grins that just lit up my day. It was slow but her face steadily spread into a lazy smile, the lines in her face dissipated and she snuggled further into the pillow on my lap.

"There you go." Rose said cheerfully as she watched Kali perk up and become more comfortable. I gave her a weak smile, but kept my attention focused on the sole breathing occupant of the house.

The longer I stared at her face, the harder it became to tear my eyes away, I realised after a while that I was smiling at her and that I wasn't feeling quite as awful as I did before. Maybe, just maybe, I didn't have quite as little as I thought I did.

"Fight me you lil' bitch..." Kali threatened in her sleep with a lazy grin, I snorted and bit my lip to keep my laughter from waking her. Did I really want this ball of insanity in my life?

Yeah, I think I do.

Kali's POV

I woke up with a crick in my neck and a dire need to stretch, but as I extended my leg someone grabbed my thigh and my eyes shot open.

"Careful, you nearly kicked your tea over." A voice above me warned kindly. I blinked owlishly up at Jasper.

"There's tea?" I croaked and swallowed a few times to get the moisture back in my mouth.

The handsome Vampire smiled down at me serenely and reached over to grab my steaming mug off the table.

"How'd you know I was waking up?" I asked curiously as I accepted the tea from him and pushed myself upright.

"Your eyes were moving more, you were fidgeting and you stopped threatening people." I quirked an eyebrow and took a slow sip.

"I was threatening people?" Jasper nodded in amusement and smoothed my messy hair, like it was second nature to him, I forced back the butterflies that his touch brought.

"Yeah, I heard that Bella was a sleep talker, but you're more of a sleep brawler. Twice you nearly slapped me, and all night long you muttered threats." I took a second to think very hard on if I'd had any dreams that stood out. I could vaguely remember having a go at someone, but no idea who or why, though there was a good chance I'd been threatening my mental projection of Charlie's attacker given the night we all had.

"Any news about Charlie?" I asked him as soon as his name crossed my mind.

Jasper's face tightened and he nodded.

"Rose called up earlier, he briefly came to during the night but he was out like a light a few minutes later. Carlisle said that's a good sign he's on the mend." I sat up and propped myself up on my palm to get a better look at him.

"Did he say anything?" Jasper looked downcast and shook his head sadly.

"No, he wasn't very coherent, he just sort of stared into space when Carlisle was trying to get a response out of him. I'm sorry." My fingers tightened around the hot mug and I felt a burst of rage towards whoever had done this to him.

"It's okay, Did you find anymore leads whilst I was asleep?" He sighed deeply but shook his golden curls once more.

"No, and the trail outside the house is gone now, it rained this morning so it's just a matter of waiting for them to make another move or stumbling on another clue." He mused more to himself than me.

I took another deep gulp of my tea, rolled my neck a few times and gently put down my mug.

"Right in that case, I'm getting dressed and going to see Charlie." Jasper looked a little concerned at my sudden statement and took gentle hold of my wrist to stop me rushing off.

"He isn't awake Kali, and... and he isn't your father. You don't have to go there." If I hadn't just had a little morning pick me up, I probably would have flipped my shit at the way he worded it, but instead I took a moment and turned back to him

"I know Jasper, and I'm not trying to replace my real Dad, but what else can I do? I can't sniff out a scent, I can't fix Charlie, I can't chase down whoever did this to him... I'm basically useless so I might as well go and sit by his side like any good daughter would." I tugged my wrist from his grip and hurried up the stairs.

The truth hurt, and the truth was I couldn't do anything, not without taking one of these three out of the picture for a while. For a moment I considered asking Jasper to just change me so I could be of help, but almost immediately I pushed that thought aside. I'd be nothing but a burden for at least a year and I didn't like the idea of dealing with bloodlust for all eternity. So with both my power and becoming a Vampire scratched off the list, what did I have left to offer? Vulgar quips, pop-culture references from the future, a frankly sad amount of X-men trivia, and a violent streak that I could barely back up in a world of marble gods?

As my mind raced through all the ways I was useless, that suicidal, rebellious voice in my head threw out something I definitely was.

Bait.

Bella's blood smelled pretty damn good according to what every other Vampire had said to her in the books. We had only switched minds so I assumed it still held that same allure, and what better way to lure out a blood sucker with a sensitive nose than with the quality stuff?

So with yet another reckless decision made I got dressed as quickly as I could, ignoring my protesting stomach for now and did the fastest of "human moments" splashing some water on my face for good measure so I looked at least a little more awake when I presented my plan.

I had no intention of just running off and leaving the Cullen's to fret and assume the worst, if I presented it right then they just might go for it.

"Guys, I've got a great idea!" I announced as I skidded into the kitchen, Rose was cooking me an omelette judging by the smells wafting towards me the second the door swung open. Emmett was leaning over her shoulder looking at my breakfast in disgust and Jasper had moved into the kitchen.

"Oh? Does it involve anyone getting injured?" Rose asked over her shoulder and I hesitated for a moment.

"It might...?"

"Does it involve YOU being injured?"

"Possibly...?"

"Then it's a no." She vetoed making me scoff.

"Awh c'mon Hot-pot, at least hear me out!" I argued petulantly as she finished serving up my breakfast, placing the plate in front of the seat closest to me. I dutifully slumped into my chair and picked up my fork, tucking in with gusto. Damn she knew how to shut me up too well, she knew what she was doing too as she watched me with that beautiful smug face. Alas for her, food can only halt me for so long, I finished my breakfast in record time and dropped my plate into the sink. Of course then she appeared behind me with my daily medicine and a glass of water, which I dutifully necked with a grimace as she took her seat.

"Please let me tell you my splendid idea?" Rose huffed and I caught a smile tugging at Jaspers lips, as per the norm Emmett was happily grinning watching his morning entertainment play out.

"Fine, what was your big idea?" She eventually asked after I threw my arms around her neck and began nuzzling her cheek affectionately. I immediately released her and hopped back into my seat.

"Okay, so we know whoever did this to Charlie is not only likely to be a Vampire but also did this because of me for some reason. So I had an idea!" I jumped up again and pulled open the little draw where clean towels were kept, grabbing a couple I waved them in the air triumphantly. "I bleed on these and we draw them out!" My fantastic plan was met with stunned silence. "What?"

"I don't think we can walk around with your blood on us all day, besides you'd have to bleed a decent amount to make enough of an impact and that's just one towel. You'd need at least a pint to do all that and draw in an unknown Vampire." Jasper tried to reason, I pouted and let my hands fall to my sides.

"Well I wasn't thinking you guys have to carry them, I was thinking we set a couple of traps. As for a pint of my blood, I wasn't planning on slashing myself open, I was going to ask Carlisle to take some from me. People donate pints of blood all the time, it's not that much." Jasper seemed a little intrigued, but Rose was having none of it.

"No way, that much blood will tempt us too and the last thing we want is to be thirsty and around you when you're tired from loosing blood." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Well someone think of something then, cause I am not sitting around until the next shitty thing happens." I glared at the wall and kicked my legs childishly as I pouted in irritation at my brilliant idea being shot down.

"Maybe she has something?" Emmett mused making Rose scoff at her husband over her shoulder.

"You can't be serious?" She said in surprise.

"Just listen; what if we get Kali to do the hard parts like tying the bloody towels out of sight to entice them, we take her home after and keep our distance but stay and watch? It could at least draw out one to question." I stood and offered Emmett my fist which he immediately bumped.

"See? Emmett gets it!" Jasper was quiet as he thoughtfully stared at the table, I resisted the urge to brush his golden curls out of his eyes. Rose was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to protest.

"Jasper?" She called to him in a higher voice than usual, slapping her palm on the table to get his attention

Jasper lazily looked up at her, his eyes still far away as if he were deep in thought.

"That could actually work..." He slowly said, I did a little dance in my seat and beamed at Rose.

"3v1, looks like you're outvoted, kitty-cat." Rose sighed dramatically and gave me a half-arsed glare.

"And where are you even going to put these rags? You're not decorating Forks with your blood." I grinned and shook my head.

"We know that the attacks and the nomads are in Seattle, so I was thinking that there can't be many roads to there from here, if we hide them in the trees on the way there, then we're bound to get someone's attention and probably stop them from getting too close to us while we're at it. Whaddya think?" I told her in a big breath she stared at me for a long moment before asking,

"Is that what happened in your world?" I hesitated and debated just flat out lying to her.

"No, you guys met them when you were playing Baseball, James got a whiff of Bella called her a snack and you took her coat and starting humping trees or something..." Rose looked a little surprised but shook her head, mumbling to herself.

"Of course you'd know that..." She sighed heavily and brushed a stray hair behind her ear and pinned me with a fierce look. "Alright we'll give it a try, but I want a better plan than this."

I threw my arms around her solid body and grinned triumphantly.

"Yes! We'll think of something better whilst we're at the hospital, let's get going!" I tugged her out of her seat and dragged her towards the front door, she followed with a fond smile and the other two followed suit.

Shoes on, keys pocketed, and coat zipped up, I opened the front door and stepped out into the chill morning.

"Damn, is it going to snow?" Emmett asked as he looked up at the thick clouds blotting out the sky. I squinted up with him and groaned,

"I hate the snow, driving in snow always sets me on edge...although then there's ice, I do love me some ice!" I grinned as I skipped up to the car Rose had unlocked.

"Wait, you hate snow but love ice, how's that work?" He asked as he took the front seat before Jasper could get there, so he was stuck in the back with me. I strapped in and adjusted my coat as I answered Emmett.

"Duh, ice skating, you guys never been?" Emmett slapped his forehead and shot me a beaming grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was a thing, Rose thinks we'll sink if we go on an ice rink and the lakes round here rarely get thick enough to hold us. Can't remember the last time I went ice skating-"

"93, and you went through the pond." Rose interjected as she turned the ignition and reversed out of the spot in front of the house she'd occupied.

"I knew that." He said absently and turned back to me. "Are you any good?" I shrugged.

"Eh. So-so, I enjoy it but I wouldn't say I'm any good, although since I watched Yuri on Ice, I've been craving some rink time! Oh- future anime, not out for a long time yet, but uh, watch it when it does!" I commanded with a cheery smile, nothing like a good bit of advertising.

"In 10 years?" Jasper asked with a smirk, I thought about it and nodded.

"Uh yeah, but that's like fuck all to you guys isn't it? I mean, what is time to the dead, am I right?" Jasper snorted delicately.

"So poetic." I gave him a cheery grin and turned my attention to the window to see whereabouts we were, not that I was familiar enough with Forks to differentiate one part of the forest lined road from another, but that was neither here nor there, besides it'd be a good idea for me to learn the route to the Hospital. Chances are I'd be dropping in there frequently at the rate I was going.

We arrived at the Hospital parking lot after the relatively short drive and some more witty banter, mostly involving me and Emmett ganging up on Jasper, just cause we could.

"So did any of you think up a better plan than blood soaked rags?" Rose asked over the roof of the car as she shut the door. I had almost forgotten the other reason we had came here and gave her a sheepish smile in response, she rolled her eyes fondly and shook her head.

"Honestly, the more I think about it, is it really a good idea to be giving them your scent, Kali?" Jasper asked to my surprise.

"You were all for it 10 minutes ago, what changed?" Jasper cast wary glances at the Hospital entrance and stood closer to me.

"If whatever attacked Charlie was after his blood for something other than drinking, wouldn't it be stupid to give them yours?" I hesitated, he made a damn good point.

This didn't follow the conventional methods of how Vampire's drank blood and the leeches were a big tip off, so if this wasn't a Vampire or it was one that was collecting his blood, it really would be stupid to offer up mine on a silver platter.

"Alright then, got a better plan? Cause I'm not sitting inside all day waiting for the next headache to come along." Jasper nodded and pulled out his phone.

"We ask Carlisle to steal us a bag from the Hospital?" I scrunched my nose at the idea.

"Yeah but that something people need, and this is a small town, I wouldn't be cool with stealing something like that. Besides I picked my blood because you guys are always going on about how tasty it smells, I thought it would be a good way to attract them, more so if its me they're after." I reasoned.

"As sweet as that is, why don't you just donate what you take if you're so bothered about theft? Let us worry about picking something that smells good." I wasn't happy with the alterations to my plan but I reluctantly nodded and walked around Jasper to the automatic doors.

"Fine, let's go see Charlie." Jasper tapped out a brief text on his phone and nodded, following Rose, Emmett and I.

The reception was surprisingly quiet with only a sole nurse, perkier than the one from last night, she sat up straighter when she saw the Cullen children and greeted them enthusiastically. Rose was the one who went to the desk and let her know who we were here to see, before dragging us down the hallways I could briefly recall from the night before.

"Carlisle?" She called out as she opened the door to the secluded room where Charlie was resting, connected to a myriad of wires and tubes. It hurt a little to look at, I felt my heart clench with guilt even though I knew I wasn't directly responsible, my actions had somehow caused this.

"Good morning Kali, how do you feel?" The soothing voice drew me out of my inner turmoil and I forced a smile back on my face.

"Yeah, I'm good...how's he doing?" Carlisle's gentle smile drooped slightly but he held my gaze steadily.

"He's steady, however...we've ran some tests and the nerves in his arm have suffered damage. After wounds like those, it would be expected that he would have to go through some physiotherapy to regain full muscle control," He hesitated and ran his fingers through his perfectly pushed back hair.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here..." Carlisle grimaced and briefly adjusted a dial on one of the many machines hooked up to Charlie before answering.

"The..leeches. They didn't force their way in, they were _forced_ in, and in doing so some of Charlie's nerves were severely damaged." My heart plummeted and my stomach rolled as the mental image assaulted me, threatening to bring up my barely digested breakfast.

The moment my knees wobbled slightly, a familiar arm wrapped around my shoulders and Jasper pulled me lightly against his chest to support my weight. Automatically my hand reached up and fisted his shirt but my gaze was stuck on Carlisle's concerned golden eyes.

"What does that mean for him?" I tentatively asked, my voice quaked with fear.

"...There's a chance that at least one of his arms won't recover. He could only have minimal movement from the elbow down for the rest of his life." My hand flew to my mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape and Jasper pulled me tighter against him as I trembled.

The world became blurry as my eyes swam with tears and I felt a desperate urge to get away. I took a step back, pulling Jasper with me for a moment, before I turned away from his chilly embrace completely and wrenched the door open in my hurry to leave.

"Excuse me, I need a moment," I briefly muttered as I power walked down the hallway, vaguely aiming for an exit though I could barely tell which direction we had even come from. I was glad that I didn't immediately see anyone following me as I somehow managed to navigate myself back to the reception and hurried out of the automatic doors.

I was trying my hardest to push back all my thoughts and feelings until I was alone. As per everything else in Forks, the Hospital was near a road lined with trees and I made the hasty decision to dash through the forest to find some privacy. My coat was quickly soaked from pushing aside the damp branches, and my feet skidded on the wet leaves as I sprinted into the forest. As soon as my lungs started to hurt I crashed against a tree, panting heavily, my fingernails digging into the mossy bark.

My eyes had began watering whilst I was running, so when I stopped they started. Fat tears mingled with last nights rain that had sprayed on my face from running through wet foliage. I told myself that maybe it'd help hide them but it was about as obvious as my dye job.

My heart was aching, I'd only had a handful of interactions with Charlie, and it wasn't like I cared deeply for him, but I still cared, and this was still all my fault. It would have been a big deal in the books if this had happened so this was an effect of my meddling, but what I had done, I couldn't say. All my angry speeches, all my threats and violent tendencies...it was worthless, I had messed up so badly that Charlie was going to suffer the consequences for the rest of his life. I swallowed roughly and sobbed into the oak I had thrown myself against, just what could I do to fix this?

I don't know how long I was out there but I was grateful that my entourage had left me alone to wallow for however long it took for my tears to dry up. I could feel him behind me before he even said anything, I hastily wiped my face on my soaked sleeves before I turned around. I didn't know what to say and neither did Jasper, for a long moment we just stared at each other, he inspected every inch of my wet face and slowly walked forward. As he came closer I ducked my face, ashamed of how gross I must have looked to his super HD vision, but his hand reached out and he cupped my chin, tilting it up to force me to look at him.

"Don't be ashamed of being upset." He reprimanded lightly as I tried to tug my head away from his gentle grip.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely, though I wasn't apologising for trying to hide my obvious tears. He let go of my face and pulled me into a tight hug, his chin resting on top of my head.

"We've been over this Darlin; this isn't your fault." I shook my head violently against his leather jacket as a fresh wave of tears threatened to engulf me.

"Shut up, it is, it's all my fault! If I hadn't changed something this would never have happened to him, it's all my fault!" I repeated, my voice breaking as I cried into him.

For a long moment he said nothing and waited for my shuddering sobs to dry up, once I gathered my senses I pulled away from him and wiped my face again.

"Sorry," I mumbled to my shoes. "I shouldn't put this on you." Jasper reached out and stroked the matted hair out of my face.

"Stop apologising...Kali, I know that you feel you have to take some blame for it but what's that going to do?" I looked up at him and sniffed.

"What do you mean? He gave me a sad smile.

"How will beating yourself up about something you didn't mean to do, make any of this better? I know you say you've changed things, but you couldn't have predicted this, so how can you blame yourself for it, and how will that help Charlie?" I was at a loss for words and looked away again, ashamed of being so selfish when Charlie needed help, or retribution at the very least.

"What can I do?" I asked him quietly, again I was pulled against him and this time I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around his solid waist.

"You had a plan earlier, and right now it's the best idea we have, so let's try it. No more tears now." He told me and brushed at my damp cheeks with his chilly thumb.

Standing in the forest, wrapped in Jasper's arms, made me feel something I couldn't describe. Just talking to him and having him close had started bringing me a sense of peace that I was quickly becoming addicted to, Jasper calmed the constant turmoil in my head. I felt a small smile lift my cheeks as I languished in his embrace for a few moments longer before pushing him reluctantly away.

"Let's go back." I told him and tried to share my usual cheerful smile, though I was dreading seeing Charlie's pale face again. Jasper smiled back and turned, crouching down.

"Get on, we'll get back faster." I hesitated for a moment but slowly climbed on his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Giddyup, Cowboy." I said teasingly and kicked my heels against his hips, in response he shot off through the woods, leaving my stomach somewhere behind me. My sudden yell of surprise quickly turned into a whoop of joy as my adrenaline surged and my heart flip-flopped in my chest. I felt Jasper's deep laughter through his back and barely heard his warning,

"Hang on tight," Before he suddenly jumped, I grabbed onto him as the branches thinned and we were suddenly high in the air. For a moment we were flying and it was incredible, the sky was a milky white and I could almost touch the clouds, then gravity kicked in and we started falling, I braced myself for the impact, squeezing Jasper tightly and scrunching up my eyes as the ground rushed up to meet us.

Suddenly a hard vibration went through my body as we touched down, my head was a dizzy mess but I was hollering with joy.

"Shit, let's go again!" I yelled at Jasper between giggles. He grinned at me over my shoulder, his golden eyes dancing with mirth.

"Such a daredevil." He chided fondly and sped off once again.

"I'll have you know I have never resided in Hell's Kitchen, nor have I been blinded by badly placed nuclear waste!" I yelled over the rush of wind, definitely confusing my taxi.

"What are you on about?" I groaned and playfully bumped his cheek with my temple.

"Pick up a comic man! Educate yourself!" Surprisingly, I could still hear Jasper's heavy sigh over the ridiculous speeds we were travelling at.

* * *

Our trip back was relatively quick and even though I was nervous and had Jasper reassure me twice that I didn't look like drudged up shit, I made my was back to Charlie's room with him. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and looked around with a tentative smile, my gaze lingering on the eerily still Charlie for a moment.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, needed to clear my head." Rose and Emmett were sitting in chairs by Charlie's bed, both of them perked up when I came in, standing and giving me soft smiles.

"It's alright Kali, I know this can't be easy for you." Rose said gently as she crossed the small room and began fixing my hair on instinct.

"It's not about me, cupcake, so we should get started on operation snag-a-vamp." Emmett gave me a light smile and stood over Rose's shoulder.

"Well I dig the name at least, but what's the plan?" He said cheerfully, I tapped my finger to my lip and hummed thoughtfully.

"I didn't really think anymore on it, but what's wrong with my original idea?" Rose huffed and put a hand on her hip as she finished smoothing down my windswept hair.

"It's got more holes than Bella's socks had, we need something more concrete." I snorted at her dig at Bella's poor fashion taste and shook my head.

"Alright I'm open to suggestions, but let's make it fast." I didn't add the _because I want to get out of here_ , but I think that much was obvious.

"Well, multiple traps will be harder for us to keep an eye on and might spread us too thin, but if we trap one _area_ that they're bound to cross on the main route to Forks, we have a decent chance of running into them." I nodded enthusiastically at Jasper's idea.

"Alright, do you still want to give blood, Kali?" Rose asked and I turned my nod towards her.

"Of course, even if we don't use mine, I want to replace whatever we take." Rose frowned but nodded and lightly brushed past me to leave. "Then I'll fetch Carlisle and let him know you're back." I beamed at her as she pressed a chaste kiss to Emmett's cheek and strutted away like the swan she was.

A comfortable silence fell over us and I couldn't help but turn back to Charlie. The slow and steady rise of his chest, his matted hair, the thick bandages that mummified his arms, the steady beeps of the machines he was wired up to...all of it drew me in and repulsed me at the same time. I had to fight the instinct to flee, it was difficult to look at him knowing that I had inadvertently caused this, but slowly, I made my way to his bedside. I stopped next to him and took a steady breath before I tugged my lips into a grim smile.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella, I don't know if you can hear me but I want to tell you I'm here for you and I swear I'll make this right." My voice cracked and tears sprung to my eyes as I watched his still body. "I'm so sorry Charlie," I whispered and leaned down to press a damp kiss to his forehead, my tears falling on his clammy face. I brushed them off his temple and gave him another watery smile.

Jasper and Emmett watched my interaction with Charlie in silence, as soon as I stood straight, Jasper was once again there behind me, offering me a hug. I easily fell into his embrace and buried my face, sobbing quietly. It had certainly been an emotional morning for me.

"Kali?" Carlisle's gentle voice shook me out of my grief and I pulled out of Jasper's arms, swiping at my face.

"Sorry, hi Carlisle, ready to drain me dry?" I asked with a teasing smile making Rose shake her head fondly, though I could see the concern in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Kali." My eyebrows flew up and I gave him a curious stare.

"How come? I don't mind using the Hospital's stuff, but I'd like to give what I take." Carlisle's expression softened.

"Heart attack patients can't give blood for at least 6 months, after a long period of medication. I'm sorry Kali, I know you mean well, but it's just not possible. For now though, I'm happy to give you a pint, but please be careful with it, we don't want any accidents on your way home." He cautioned and passed me a large paper bag from the Hospital pharmacy, it was heavy and cool, the bag squished in my hands and I tried hard to pretend I wasn't holding a pint of blood.

"Alright, but I'll be back in like 6 months to donate then." Carlisle smiled brightly at me and nodded

"And with any luck that's the only appointment we'll have to make for you here until then." He paused for a moment and looked like he was listening for something. "Your hearts sounding a little over worked, you should try to take it easy today Kali, maybe implement this plan of yours after a good day of rest?" Now that he mentioned it, my chest had been feeling a little tight, I was positive that this was due to my mad dash through the woods earlier, pretty sure Carlisle told me I couldn't do any running. Whoops.

"I don't want to miss our opportunity though, they could disappear anytime." Okay, so I was pretty sure that they would be sticking around for a while but I didn't want to sit around all day. Of course my chest chose that moment to clench painfully, I managed to hide the wince but every sensitive ear in the room heard the stuttering of my weak heart. I groaned in annoyance and rubbed my chest. "Yeah, alright, rest today." I grumbled as Carlisle folded his arms and looked at me pointedly.

"Thank you, I'm sure they won't be going anywhere soon. Rose informed me that you suspect a trio of nomads? Are you sure that this is a wise move, I don't want to bring an unnecessary fight to the family." He cautioned, before I could argue my case Jasper stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, the fight has already been brought to us. This wasn't a hunt, this was an attack and we can't just ignore it." I nodded determinedly and pinned him with a stare.

"If you don't want to get involved, I can understand that, but I can't do nothing, Bella would never forgive me and I don't think I'd ever forgive myself either. If I have to camp by the road side with my incense in my hand, I'll do it and I'll capture the bastard myself." Rose stepped forward in alarm and shook her head.

"Not a chance! No way am I letting you put yourself in _that_ much danger!" Emmett folded his arms and nodded along with his wife.

"Yeah Kali, that's a dumb idea, you'll get hurt." I shrugged non-committally and swept my loose hair behind my ear.

"Well if you guys don't want to get involved then it's the best one I've got, sorry." Jasper sighed heavily at my shoulder and tugged on my hair.

"Stop coming up with kamikaze plans, we're helping." I swatted away his hand but gave him a grateful smile.

"Only if you're sure, Cowboy." His hand fell to my shoulder and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Of course I am." I grinned and turned back to Carlisle.

"Ultimately, the choice is yours, Carlisle." He smiled softly at his family.

"Well, my children seemed determined to help you regardless, and I certainly wouldn't want you to put yourself in anymore perilous situations. Alright Kali, I trust you to do what you think is right, but please don't rush head first into a fight." My grin widened and I giggled lightly.

"No promises?" I was met with a chorus of groans.

"Did you expect different?" Emmett asked Carlisle with a chuckle.

"No, I suppose not." Carlisle said with a heavy sigh, I gave him my best innocent look and a thumbs up.

"I promise not to purposely die! How's that?" Carlisle's eyes rolled.

"Good enough." Gosh, they know me so well.

* * *

I shan't bore you with the relatively dull day that I spent on my ass, I made the agreement with Rose that if I took it easy today then I could help set up the trap tomorrow. I wasn't happy about it but Emmett ran home and brought back his consoles and games so I would stop grumbling about wanting to get the plan set up.

Jasper spent most of the day looking at maps and picking the best area, then heading out to scout the places he had chosen. I tried not to look longingly at the door whenever he left, I so badly wanted to get out there and get started! Sadly, I was on strict orders and turned back to Final Fantasy X with barely hidden jealousy.

Rose took it upon herself to become a maid and cleaned the house from top to bottom at ridiculous speeds that left me dizzy as I caught glimpses of things moving and her brief pauses. She cooked me food, fed me pills and made sure I was comfortable and definitely not exerting myself, to the point where she'd glare pointedly at me when I stood to go to the bathroom until I explained myself.

Emmett bless his heart, did his best to distract me and keep me entertained pulling me into many debates on X-men comics, games and favourite movies. Although he pulled me up on spoilers a lot because I was still stuck in my world of current 2017 media. Oh snap, it just occurred to me that I'd have to wait 11 years for the next season of Game of Thrones. Oh dear god why, what did I do to deserve this?

Ugh. Anyway, the day was long and I managed to get Tidus and the gang to level 24 before I gave up and settled down to just converse and relax with the trio who had finally stopped finding things to do in the house. Jasper laid out the plan for tomorrow and marked points on a map where he thought would be the best places to set up, Rose and Emmett put in their input from their local knowledge and I was just happy to be there, having zero idea of the layout of Forks.

With a plan made, dinner eaten and me out of activities for the day I took a long shower and convinced Jasper to use his witchcraft to knock me out for the night at about half 9, because I knew after a long day of resting, it'd take years for me to drop off. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but whatever.

The next day we began operation snag-a-vamp, and fuck me, did it go wrong.

The morning passed in a blur of food, pills and tea. I was both nervous and excited, dying to get started but terrified everything would crash around us and I'd end up in a bed next to Charlie.

Rose thought it would be best to wait until midday when the traffic would be low, well, first she said at night but I told her that I wasn't waiting that long and they could be anywhere, so the sooner we set the bait the better. Most Vampire's hunted at night so I felt it would be better to set the trap during the day so we wouldn't miss them, especially because the days were getting shorter and constantly overcast.

Before we left I pulled Rose aside to ask her about something that I had almost forgotten about, thankfully the ominous bag of blood in the fridge was a harsh reminder.

"Rose, you got a moment?" She stopped putting the pots and pans away from my breakfast to turn to me curiously.

"Something wrong?" I hesitated and shrugged.

"Maybe? I dunno, but I'd just like to talk to you. Alone, if possible." Rose tugged down her beige jacket that had scrunched up when she had crouched, frowning lightly, she took my hand and tugged me outdoors where it'd be harder to overhear us.

We walked all the way to the bottom of the garden, I gnawed my lip raw the entire time. Stopping at the base of the same tree I had hidden up before my heart attack, Rose dropped my hand and gave me a comforting smile.

"What's on your mind?" She asked encouragingly in a quiet voice. Taking her hint I dropped my reply to a murmur, knowing she would hear me.

"Well...I'm not sure if it happened whilst I was unconscious, or if it's just a side effect from the heart attack, but I don't think I've uhh... I haven't had my period, pretty sure Bella wasn't sexually active either." I quickly cleared up, pushing back my embarrassment at talking to her about something so grim and something that maybe stung her a little because of Vampire's infertility.

She frowned and cast a quick glance to my stomach, folding her arms.

"As far as I'm aware you aren't infertile, if that's what you're worried about. We can run some tests, it doesn't have to be Carlisle if you don't feel comfortable with that... However, there's a very good chance that because of your heart attack your body put your reproductive cycle on hold. It's not all that uncommon, you're not underweight but anorexic girls start missing periods when they're too thin because the body can't support a fetus. It's likely that something similar happened to you because of your vitamin deficiency." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile. "So for now don't fret, just enjoy the lack of cramps and we'll wait and see, sound good?"

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and shot her a grateful grin.

"Yeah, thanks Gorgeous, it occurred to me the other day and it went right out of my head with everything going on. I just wanted to talk to someone about it, and no offence to Jasper but I think you'd be the one to go to." I told her sheepishly with a light laugh. Her eyes lit up and a smug smirk stretched across her face, I quirked an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

"I love how you think of Jasper and not Emmett or Carlisle." I felt the blush rise to my face and shook my head.

"That doesn't mean anything, be hush." She grinned and looked briefly at the house before leaning down closer to me and whispering,

"You know, Jasper's _technically_ single now?" I froze and pulled away to study her face.

"Wha?" Her smirk widened and she looked at me innocently.

"Oh, I didn't get the chance to tell you... He phoned Alice, she said she won't come back and told him that they're 'on a break'." I watched her carefully and frowned.

"What the hell is she thinking? Is Jasper alright?" I turned back to the house and Rose grabbed my arm.

"Hold your horses, he's doing fine. He told me what happened, and Emmett spoke with him when she hung up. He's upset, of course he is, but he said that he's not as bothered as he would have been, I think he more or less expected it at this point. It's been 3 weeks, nearly 4 now, it's hard to believe they're still mates after no contact for that long."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How's that even possible?" Rose shrugged.

"How is it possible that a woman from the future of an alternate reality would take over the body of a human girl? There's a lot of things in the world that don't make any sense, and I've only met a handful of mated Vampires in my lifetime, who knows if there are others that have broken up. I know of at least one Vampire that's still alive even though his mate died." Immediately I started racking my brain for who she could mean and a niggling voice said it had something to do with the Volturi, but I didn't dwell on it.

"Alright, you have a point...it's just, where I'm from, this never happened. As far as I was aware, the Jasper and Alice from my world are still happily together. Nothing remotely like this occurred . Anyway, don't act so smug, it's not as if I'm going to ask him on a date." I chided and imitated her folded arms. She laughed prettily and swept her windblown hair behind her ear.

"But you _do_ like him?" My scoff of disbelief got stuck in my throat and I coughed, making Rose laugh harder and probably confirming it for her. I gave her a light glare and huffed in annoyance.

"Do you really think that it'd ever work? This is Bella's body, and he's her ex's brother, it'd be wrong on so many levels. So, it doesn't matter what I want, besides any day I could wake up in my own body, that wouldn't be fair on either of us." She raised an eyebrow and gave me another smug smile.

"So, you've thought about it then?" I tried to suppress the flush in my cheeks and looked away from her.

"Give it a rest, Barbie." I grumbled and began walking back to the house. "C'mon, let's go recreate a crime scene." She chuckled at my somewhat apt description and followed me back into the house. Thankfully dropping the subject.

Thinking of Jasper gave me lots of mixed feelings, I felt like I knew him better than I did the others even though most of my time had really been spent with Rose. There was something about him that drew me to him, it was like he was the light in a dark room that I couldn't help but turn towards. Heck, I'd started to get so tuned to him I had a feeling when he was close by and half the time I'd seek him out, it was almost a conscious decision to _not_ go to him. An urge I was currently resisting as I felt that niggling tug in my gut that he was getting closer to me.

Opening the back door, I wiped my boots from the damp grass and made my way to the fridge to get out the chilled O positive.

"Hi Kali," Jasper greeted as he entered the kitchen, usually I would have jumped at the abrupt greeting out of nowhere but I knew he was in the house.

"Howdy, Cowboy," I gave him a grin over my shoulder as I carefully gathered up the paper bag the blood bag was resting in and put it on the kitchen table. Jasper tensed a little, like he did whenever he was in close proximity of the bag, but it was tightly sealed and Emmett had taken the precaution of filling the paper bag with chilli powder and whole peppercorns to help combat any lingering scents that a keen Vampire nose could pick up.

I scrunched my nose as the peppery smell invaded my nostrils and pinched it closed whilst I opened the bag and checked that it was still fine, although I'm sure everyone but me would have noticed if it had split in the fridge.

Emmett walked in and gave me a broad smile as he shook a giant rucksack at me.

"Got everything! I never realised we had so much crap that we didn't need." He trailed off as he dumped the heavy bag on a chair. I smiled at looked at it curiously.

"What did you get?" Emmett unzipped the rucksack and pulled it open to show me.

"All those tubes from Carlisle's office Rose told me to grab, climbing gear, an old pillow case that I'll start shredding in a minute... paint brushes, and doctors scrubs that'll probably drown you." I grinned and pulled out a harness.

"I'm surprised you have this stuff..."

"Well everyone knows we go hiking, it'd be a bit weird if we didn't buy any climbing gear. It's never been used so at least it's all new stuff." Jasper explained and pulled out the pillow case, tearing it into long strips.

"No, I used the rope." Emmet deadpanned and Jasper looked confused for a moment before he snorted in amusement.

"What?" I asked as my face broke into a smile.

"Emmett went through a phase of trying to 'prank' everyone,"

"Though mostly I went for Edward." Emmett interjected proudly.

"Yeah, I never got why you kept giving him hell?" Jasper asked making Emmett's grin broaden.

"He was the most fun to mess with and the biggest challenge cause he read my mind on daily to see what I was up to."

I chuckled and Rose appeared out of nowhere to clout Emmett around the back of the head.

"Yeah I remember that too, you ruined that new engine from Germany I had been waiting over a month for." She reminded him sternly making her husband wince.

"I needed it for the lawnmower!" He whined childishly. "Besides, you laughed too." A faint smile ghosted over Rose's beautiful face and she shook her head.

"Yes, yes, it was very funny. Now are we gong to go get this set up or not?" She asked, gesturing to the bags around us. I beamed and saluted her.

"Aye aye, Captain Cutie! Let's get to work!"

* * *

"I swear, this had better be the last damn tree." I grumbled as I clutched onto Rose's neck as she climbed up the old oak and deposited me on a thick branch.

"Oh stop whining, this was your idea. Now hurry up so we can get you home, your stomach has been grumbling for the last hour." She lightly chided as she carelessly tossed the rope attached to my harness over the branch, and hopped back down to the ground to leave me to it.

Honestly, my plan was far more gross than I had anticipated, I never realised just how much large quantities of blood creeped me out. However by the tenth tree, I was getting used to it.

So I set to work for the final time. I tugged up my rubber gloves, unzipped the pouch on my hip, took out the gory looking paintbrush, and the last vial of blood that I had taken from the hospital bag. Acting fast, I poured the uncorked vial over the branch I was perched on and began working it into the wood with the paintbrush. Among the smell of damp trees, and the fresh scent of nature, the coppery tang hung in the air and I began breathing through my mouth to stop my stomach from rolling.

"Blergh," I gagged as I put the brush back in the pouch and pulled out a sandwich bag that had been filled with torn strips of bloody pillowcase but now there were only two left. I was very glad Emmett had given me washing up gloves so I could avoid touching all of my bloody tools.

The last strip of fabric in my hand and everything secured, I called down to Rose.

"Alright, I'm finished painting," I felt the light tug on my hips from the rope, Rose's signal that she was ready to lower me down whilst keeping her distance from the bloody branch. I carefully pushed off and let my feet dangle uselessly in the air as Rose eased me back down. Just as we reached the lowest branch, she steadied me and automatically I reached out and carefully knotted the bloody cloth in my hand securely around the tree before Rose began lowering me again and I was back on my feet.

Once Rose pointed out that the whole bloody rag thing seemed a little redundant if we were painting too, Emmett and Jasper came up with a horrific and clever plan to _collect_ some blood from the local wildlife and head closer to Seattle to copy what I'd been doing (though probably at a much faster pace). Instead though, they were using animal blood to draw them closer and hopefully the scent of human blood would be the clincher and place them exactly where we wanted them.

So, I had been using the rags as a marker for the trees so Emmett and Jasper could keep a closer eye on without having to use their noses and possibly set off their blood lust.

"You alright?" Rose asked as I stretched and regained my balance.

"Much blood has been spilt this day." I told her dramatically to her amusement.

"This was your sick, sick plan. Come on, let's go get you some dinner." I grinned and immediately hopped on her back, making her plump lips purse.

"You shouldn't be running with us, it's bad for your heart." Still I wrapped my legs around her and tightened my hold on her neck.

"Ride like the wind, Blondie! Yah!" I commanded, completely ignoring her and simultaneously irritating her enough to get her to do what I wanted. Mostly cause she knew it'd be a lot more hassle to pry my super-sloth grip off her.

The giddiness and the excitement from running through the forest just didn't get old for me. I know Bella must have been jealous of them being so perfect but fuck looking like a sex kitten, I wanted to run just like this! Sadly, though my Takeover let me have what Bella wanted it didn't quite grant my wish, and right now I had no willing Vampires to practise with. What with Carlisle the killjoy putting a veto on anyone letting me borrow their bodies for a bit, no matter how much I promised to wash them after I was done!

Actually, that may have been why he said no in the first place.

I couldn't really enjoy the scenery because of the speed we were travelling at and once I'd gotten over my initial adrenaline rush, I could tell that Rose was running at more of a sedate pace with me than Jasper had. Plus no insane jumping, much to my disappointment.

All too soon we came to a stop at the line of trees across the road from Bella's house. Rose crouched slightly to get me off her back and I slid off her soft, beige coat and righted myself.

"How much do I owe ya?" I asked and started digging around in my pockets, though for my keys as opposed to my purse.

"Ha ha. Throw that in the garbage and let's get in." She pointed at the hip pouch full of grossly incriminating materials and grabbed the keys from me, before strutting towards the house. I followed after her, unclipping the pouch and dropping it in the neighbours trash cans for good measure.

No one else was back yet, Jasper and Emmett were planning to do a lot more work than Rose and I, so it wasn't really a surprise.

"Here," Rose heated up a tin of Chicken soup for me, buttered a few slices of bread and had poured me a tall glass of milk. She gently deposited it in front of me along with a couple of pills. "Take those after you've eaten, I want to make sure you're not going to relapse. You've been a little bit reckless lately, Missy." She sat down next to me and brushed my hair out of my face whilst I blew on a spoonful of my piping hot lunch.

"I know, sorry Love Muffin, I don't mean to worry you, I'm only pushing myself as much as I think I can handle." That was a little bit of a lie because I hadn't given a shit if it had given me another heart attack when I tried to Takeover Emmett.

Rose didn't seem to buy it either and cocked an eyebrow but said nothing more on the matter.

"Just eat up and take your pills." She chided with a small smile tugging at her lips. I swallowed my spoonful of soup to appease her and gave her a goofy smile with the spoon in my mouth.

After I ate, drugged myself up and Rose had moved on from cleaning to fixing my windswept hair, when the backdoor opened and Jasper and Emmett traipsed in. Both looked a little more haggard than their natural dark rimmed eyes and pale skin would lead me to believe, but both seemed to brighten at the sight of us. Rose and Emmett made a beeline for one another and began showing each other how much they had missed one another via heavy kissing.

Jasper shook his head and made his way over to me.

"How'd it go?" We both echoed at the same time, causing us both to chuckle sheepishly and Jasper waited for me to go first.

"Good, I think, well as well as 'painting the roses red' can actually go, we tagged every tree with a bloody cloth so you know where the main area is. Everything alright on your end?" Jasper reached out and lightly tugged on my high ponytail with a small smile on his face, and I became acutely aware of how the way he had sat down next to me made his knee rest against mine.

"I like this, looks practical." I snorted at the unusual compliment and swatted his hand away. "Yeah, no issues on our end either. We started marking the trees with animal blood just past where we left you and made a trail towards the main road to Seattle, we hit a couple of random trees nearby just in case they ended up only being just out of range. Now we wait." I nodded along with his explanation and reached over to tug a dead leaf out of the hood on his jacket.

Reaching just past his face had some sort of effect on him and his head turned to follow my hand, leaning towards it, his lips parting slightly. It was an oddly erotic sight and I hesitated for a moment until Emmett's booming voice broke the spell.

"Jasper!" I snatched my hand back, clutching the brown leaf and immediately sat on my hands. Jasper jumped back and looked up at Emmett, his eyes had darkened and I felt a light brush of his emotions as his hold on them slipped for a moment. Guilt, tinged with embarrassment, his expression briefly matched his leaking feelings for a moment before his usual calm facade snapped back in place.

"Sorry... I'm gonna get some air, been around too much blood today." The three of us watched him leave, I wanted to say something to show him that I didn't care but all I managed was.

"Oh, sorry, alright," My garbled apology made Jasper stop for a second and give me a fond smile before he disappeared out of the backdoor once more.

Awkwardly, I sat back down, not even realising I had stood when Jasper had, and tried not to stare at the door.

"Sorry Kali, Jasper fed and promised he wouldn't breathe around you tonight, but I guess the proximity was a little too much for him." Emmett told me gently with a sad smile at his brothers lack of control.

Faster than my eyes could follow, Rose smacked Emmett upside the head, causing him to automatically clutch at it and turn to her in shock.

"What's that for?" Rose looked irritated and thrust her hands on her hips angrily.

"You idiot, he wasn't going to bite her!" I said nothing and waited for an explanation, her statement going over my head, because that was my first thought too.

"But his eyes darkened and he was...Ohhh!" Rose's stern look gave him some sort of epiphany and his face spread into a cheeky grin. Both of them had lost me entirely but before I could say so Rose slapped Emmett's chest.

"Exactly! I'm going to go make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea and think we're mad at him or something equally stupid. You, keep an eye on Kali." She commanded and made to follow after Jasper.

"Does she think I'm a toddler?" I muttered to no one in particular as the door closed, before I turned back to Emmett curiously who seemed to just realise he had been left to be the one to explain things to me and his cheery grin slipped. "Gonna tell me what that was about?" Emmett shuffled his feet and scanned the room quickly.

"Uh, I could or we could play a scintillating game of poker?" He asked as he produced Charlie's deck of cards from one of his many man draws in the kitchen.

I sighed dramatically and fell back against my chair.

"Yeah, alright, but if you cheat I'm stealing your body and throwing it in an active volcano." I deadpanned, Emmett looked a little nervous at my lofty threat.

"How about we just build a card house instead?"

"Sounds fabulous."

* * *

So it turns out both Emmett and I suck at card houses, but Rose would appear to be amazing at pep talk because Jasper came back and acted like nothing had happened after a quick apology to me.

"Just quit running off, I can't chase after you without pulling out my magic sticks of fleshy theft." I chided with a grin, causing Jasper's crooked smile to spread and his eyes looked a little bit brighter.

"I'll keep it in mind, Darlin." I was becoming far too fond of the nicknames, and he totally knew it the bastard.

I shrugged off the tingle in my chest that had nothing to do with my heart problems, and poked my tongue out childishly.

"Come on Cowboy, you can help us clean up the cards."

"Yeah Kali's not allowed to get the ones under the table, she whacked her head twice." Emmett called over Rose's embrace with a cheery laugh.

"Zip it, Little John! For a Vampire that can supposedly sit still for centuries if he tries, you were so damn fidgety you kept knocking them and making me go under the table!" I accused with an authoritative tone, making Emmett scoff and his better half giggle in his arms.

"You're smaller! I'd have knocked the rest off if I tried to fit under there!" He argued back and earned a shuriken 7 of diamonds to the head that Rose snatched out of the air as she came closer to me.

Studying her face, I could see something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't say for sure. Rose just didn't look like herself as she tugged me into a hug, her hands automatically fixing any stray hairs and searching for any bumps or bruises, though she knew we would have mentioned it if I had bled.

"Do you think Bella's clumsiness just comes with her body? I always though she was just bow legged or something." She muttered as I snorted into my hand.

"It would appear so, I was never this unintentionally suicidal back home." I don't know if she meant to, but Rose was holding me a touch tighter than normal, and I would have had to actively shove myself out of her solid arms if I wanted to break our friendly embrace. I pulled away from her slightly to get a better look at her suddenly intense face and it finally clicked what was wrong with her.

"Rose, sweetheart, you're thirsty." I told her kindly.

Rose blinked and immediately released me.

"No I'm not," She denied though she looked a little unsure and was starting to put some distance between us.

"Oh c'mon, you've been around human blood most of the day and unlike these two you didn't hunt afterwards." She looked ready to protest but gnawed on her plump bottom lip and looked downcast. It was relatively easy to guess the reason for her hesitation. "I get you don't want to go far from me with all this going on, but it's fine."

Rose huffed and looked annoyed.

"It's almost time for us to get down to the area we marked, and I don't want us to start with one man down." Before I could refute her argument, Jasper interrupted with a compromise.

"I was about to send Emmett out to keep watch, why don't you go with him and hunt on the way? I can stay here and keep an eye on Kali instead of you." Rose frowned but couldn't find a fault with his logic.

"I assumed you'd have wanted to be out chasing Vampires instead of sitting around here?" I briefly caught Jasper's tense expression before he shook it off and offered his sister a smile.

"It's not like you two don't work great together, if something does happen I trust you both and if nothing does, then I'm positive you can stop Emmett from getting bored and wandering off."

"Hey! I resent that!" Jasper grinned and barely moved from the punch Emmett gave his shoulder as he passed him on his way out of the kitchen. "Be good, Kali!" He called over his shoulder and grabbed Rose's hand on his way out, stopping any more of her protests.

"Wait a sec!" I stopped them before they ran out and rushed towards the door. The breathtaking couple stopped and looked at me with twin faces or curiosity. "You've got your phones right? Misscall Jasper or me if something happens and you don't have time to call." They both nodded and Rose tugged out of her husbands grasp to make her way over to me.

Almost instinctively, Jasper took a step closer to me and Rose looked surprised but slowed her approach, until I took a step towards her and she let me wrap my arms around her.

"Stay safe, pudding pop." I mumbled into her coat as she gave me a gentle hug.

"That goes double for you, little sis." I grinned broadly into her shoulder and gave her a hard squeeze before quickly backing up so I didn't set off her blood lust.

It was plain to see that Rose was a little upset that she couldn't dole out her usual affection for me, and I felt a little glum from the lack of love too, which is probably why I had automatically backed up to Jasper. He lifted his arm up and let me fall against his side, resting a hand on my shoulder, offering me the comfort that I craved. I could even feel the little trickle of contentment he was sending through our contact and I smiled up at him gratefully.

Rose and Emmett gave us mysterious looks that had me wanting to step away from my self-appointed protector and sent a little pang of guilt through me that I'm positive Jasper felt through our shared contact. The handsome couple said nothing but I felt like I almost caught whispers of words as they turned away to leave.

"See you soon," I waved them off until they retreated into the trees and I saw them more or less disappear as they sped off.

Jasper let go of my arm and closed the front door for me, I looked up at him and offered a weak smile. For some reason, being all alone with him like this made me feel nervous and a little unsure, but I quashed those dumb feelings and tried for a brighter smile as I walked back to the kitchen.

"I need tea-" I announced my plans but Jasper had clicked on the kettle and was pulling me a fresh mug from the draining board before I could finish my sentence.

"I'll make it." He offered as I made my way over to him, poking him in the back to get his attention.

"You don't have to, I can make my own tea y'know." I said with a teasing grin at his sudden enthusiasm to run around after me, he looked a little sheepish but shrugged.

"You never mind Rose fixing your tea or dinner." He pointed out cheerfully, I gave up and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but she might actually be some long lost relation of Esme's with the way she demands to care for my needs. Besides, everytime I try to do it myself she just takes over or points out how I'm not fit enough to be standing around cooking; which I totally am, for the record." Jasper chuckled and handed me a piping hot cup of tea, sliding into the seat next to me.

"So why can't I take care of you too?" He asked as he stared at me intensely.

I felt like there was a secondary meaning to those words that I didn't grasp at first. The way he looked at me should have really tipped me off but I can be rather oblivious sometimes.

"Cause I've already got everyone else running around like headless chickens, I didn't want to add you to the coop." Jasper rolled his eyes and sat straighter, I didn't realise he was leaning in closer to me until he moved back.

"You're not wrong, not only do you cause an inordinate amount of trouble, but we do love to take care of our own, especially those of us that can't do it themselves." He teased with a light tug on my ponytail. I playfully swatted away his hand and scoffed.

"Cheeky fucker, that's it, you, me and Emmett! Your ass is going down like a sweet muffin!" Jasper laughed warmly and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What's Emmett got to do with this?"

"Rose won't let me borrow her body if she knows I plan on mopping the floor with you, you mess up her hair and I'll be the least of your worries. Plus Emmett would totally agree." Jasper snorted and rested back in the chair.

"You're probably right." I folded my arms and looked affronted.

"Pfft, I'm always right." Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a disbelieving smirk until I broke my mock glare and turned my attention to my tea.

A comfortable silence fell over us as I drank, but after a while I noticed him in the corner of my eye, studying me hard.

"Does your head hurt?" I frowned and lowered the cup.

"What? When I fell from heaven? Damn, I didn't think you'd be the type to give out cheap one liners." Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head, sending his blonde curls bouncing.

"No! Don't be stupid, I mean from headbutting the table earlier. Emmett mentioned it, when you were playing cards?" I blinked in surprise, a little taken back that he had even registered that and lifted up my fringe to show him where I had bumped the top of my head.

"See, I'm fine, I know humans are pretty breakable to you guys, but I promise I'm not _that_ fragile." A fond smile fluttered over Jaspers face and he reached out to fix my messy fringe. These Vampires sure are fond of hair, I think Emmett and Carlisle are the only two that haven't been constantly trying to fiddle with it. Perhaps I should offer? Nothing like sisterly bonding via braiding.

"You did split your skull on Edwards face." He reminded me, pulling me out of my inner musings.

"Doesn't count, that was intentional. Well, the ideal result would have been me splitting his skull, but I think that was wishful thinking. I just wanted him to back the fuck off and that's worked in the past." Jasper looked curious and shuffled a little closer, resting his arms on the table.

"So you go around headbutting a lot of people, do you?" I snorted at the somewhat familiar question and shook my head.

"Nah, I've only done it a handful of times but all of them have been called for."

"Such as?" He prompted and I had to think back for a moment.

"Well, a girl who grabbed my ex's ass, she then had the gall to deny it after like a group of people saw her do it and she decided to get in my face so I nutted her. Hmm...who else... Oh yeah! Some guy in a club, it was actually weird as shit, he was absolutely gorgeous and if he'd have had half a brain he could have probably won me over but I got to the bar and he just turns to me without so much as a hello and grabs my boob. Then he says, 'awh, are you gonna slap me now?' So of course I had to break his nose. Totally worth getting kicked out, I went to a cocktail bar after that and a random girl brought me drink after I told her what happened." Jasper was staring at me with slightly wide eyes. "What?"

He shook his head and snorted lightly,

"Thinking about it, I can sort of see you doing that. Sometimes I forget you're not anything like Bella, even though you _are_ her." I smiled and flicked his nose lightly.

"I'm nothing like Bella, we've had completely different upbringings, and completely different outlooks on life. If a guy breaks up with me, I don't go catatonic for a start." I grumbled under my breath catching Jasper's interest once more. "Eh, future things I probably shouldn't say."

Jasper gave me a calculating look before making a guess.

"Bella and Edward broke up? Without you mucking things up?" The upturned corners of his mouth let me know he was still teasing me, I tossed a coaster at his head as I corrected him.

"I prefer the term 'divine intervention', and yeah they did. For like a couple of months, Bella basically pussed out and just waited to die, she had nightmares and screamed the house down and was more or less borderline suicidal." Jaspers expression dropped.

"That sounds horrible, how did that happen?"

It was only when he asked, that I remembered he was actually the one who started that plot line off in the story. He had attacked Bella at her birthday party, over a paper cut of all things. If someone were to tell me that the Jasper I know would lose it over something so small, I'd call them a liar and probably make them apologise to him. Jasper's control around me had been nothing short of brilliant. To me, he had been full of nothing but control, he had been around me bleeding but was more interested in making sure I was alright. If I was in Bella's body, had her blood lost some of its allure? Or had my changes prompted Jasper to fine tune his control? I decided to voice my question.

"That's the thing...what happened that night, now doesn't add up. I don't wanna fuck around with the future even if it's definitely not one that would happen now. Can you tell me though, do I smell different?" Jasper seemed a little taken back by the question and frowned at me curiously.

"In what way?" I tried to articulate my thoughts without telling him what had happened in the story.

"I mean, since I've stolen Bella's body, does it, she, I dunno- do _I_ smell different at all to when you first met Bella?" Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning over and invading my space to inhale my scent deeply. I almost told him off but let him do what he wanted, ignoring the blush that was crawling over my face.

"Maybe." He finally said after leaning in only inches near my neck for what seemed like an eternity, yet seconds at the same time. I cleared my throat and unnecessarily fixed my hair.

"That's not super helpful, but thanks." I beat back the blush I knew he could see and looked him dead in the eye to help shove aside all those annoying girly feelings.

"It's hard to say, I tried to never breathe around Bella, mostly because I was told just how good she smelled. I caught her scent a few times, naturally, but nothing I really lingered on... " He trailed off at my lost expression. "Let me put it like this; if I had to track you from the way Bella smelled the first time I met her, I'd be able to find you. But you do smell like a different kind of Bella."

I had almost been following him for a moment but then he managed to lose me again like a hamster in an airing cupboard.

"Good grief, you're not making this easy for me. Do I smell like Bella used to or not? Simple answer please, yay or nay?" I pointed at him to cut him off from anymore explanations I couldn't fathom.

"I'd say yes but there more to Bella's scent than there used to be." I tried to recall the unique smells I had experiences as a Vampire. My first experience with a human was the waitress from the Diner where I took over Rose's body, she smelled good to Rose, and it triggered a reaction from her body that I mentally referred to as predator mode. Not the gadget in the Batman Arkham games that let you see who had a gun or knew the location of some Riddler trophies, but when a Vampire became aware of prey. Venom pooling in the mouth, ready to pounce kind of predator mode. Her scent became all encompassing and whilst I didn't feel that uncontrollable urge to drink from her, I knew I had to get away in case I suddenly became feral. But as a human I couldn't describe what she had smelled like at all, even though the memory was still relatively fresh.

So, when Jasper said there was more to Bella's scent I got it and I didn't.

"Can you describe it?" I asked, determined to understand it so I could understand just what had change Jasper's control so quickly, and if it was indeed a change in Bella's scent.

Jasper rubbed a finger across his mouth as he considered how to explain it to someone that had a far less sensitive sense of smell. I tried as hard as I could not to watch his lip as it was gently tugged to the side and waited for him to answer.

"I'll try...Before you took over Bella, she smelled of strawberries and freesias according to everyone. To me, you still smell like that but its dampened and there's something extra, it's like a peppery smell." I was surprised and also a little amused at the way Bella smelled.

But _of course_ , she smelled of flowers and fucking strawberries. Honestly, that information almost made me want to hate her but as far as I knew that wasn't her fault.

"Peppery? Like salt and pepper, peppery?" I confirmed, Jasper gave me a slow nod and I sat back in my chair, more or less satisfied. "So, I'm changing Bella's scent?" Jasper gnawed on his lip and shrugged.

"I couldn't say, but there's a small difference, I can tell you that much. You changed her shield to work on me too, the first time I saw you I could feel you as strong as anything but the minute you knew who's body you inhabited, it became harder and harder and now I have to touch you to send you emotions or feel yours."

I gave him a lazy smile.

"Hey, I just think it means I'm extra protected, and I'm not so fond of the idea of anyone being able to poke around inside my head or heart... So, pepper? The Spice Girls always did advise to spice up your life. Doesn't sound like a bad thing really!" I stated merrily, earning a light tap to the nose.

"You're entirely a bad thing, a very, very bad thing." He punctuated every "very" with another poke to my nose, making me giggle girlishly.

"Shoosh, you love it." I told him as I grabbed his entire finger in my small fist and pulled it away from my face.

I was assaulted by a sudden jumble of emotions that were quickly reigned back in but it made me change my grip on his finger to holding his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice laced with concern. Jasper looked a little embarrassed and turned away from my face but I craned my neck and followed his movements.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I've just been having a little trouble keeping a lid on my ability lately." I frowned but said nothing at first.

In the hundreds of different fantasy type tales I read, magic was controlled and used in many different ways. Words, intent, magical aids like my own, and of course emotions. My gift had zero to do with how I felt, maybe it was unlocked through emotions at some point and the first time I used incense I found out. Jasper's Pathokinesis however, was far more likely to be kept in check by his emotions, and I could take a few good guesses as to why his power was on the fritz.

I slowly rubbed my thumb along the back of his cool hand and offered him a sad smile.

"I think I know why," Jasper's head whipped back round to me but his face betrayed none of the panic and an indescribable pang I felt from his power through our connection.

"Oh?" He managed as he nervously waited for me to continue.

"Rose told me you called Alice and she asked for a break. I know you must be going through a lot right now, and with everything going on here, your plates gotta be overflowing by now." Jasper looked away and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Before you start, it's not your fault Darlin."

The way his eyebrow arched after he playfully reprimanded me, let me know that he had definitely felt that unwanted little thrill run through me. I bit the inside of my cheek to try and stop me from embarrassing myself.

"Well it's good to know you actually _can_ get flustered, I was worried you were too much of a pervert." I tugged my hand out of his and brushed my bangs out of my face to give them something to do.

"I'm not that bad," I protested weakly but was cut off by Jasper's disbelieving snort, earning him a half arsed glare. "I'm not! If anything you're technically worse than me." Jasper smirked and leaned in a little closer.

"Oh please, I've never randomly offered to give someone a blow job in a room full of people." He reminded me making the corner of my mouth twitch.

"Yeah? You should try it, a mouthful of dick would shut you up." Jasper laughed warmly and rested his hand on the table on top of mine.

"Somehow I kinda think that's more your thing." He teased, the glint in his golden eyes sent my heart racing.

A little, little, liiiiiiittle part of me knew this was getting into dangerous territory but I don't think it really registered at the time. Or I ignored it.

"Like you'd know, you may have made me orgasm but you haven't got the faintest idea what I'm into." I matched his smirk, practically daring him to ask. I realised at this point that he had decided to touch me again just so he could tune into my emotions, and I had no intention of stopping him, letting him feel my playfulness.

"And how do you even know you're still into the same things? That's a whole new, virgin body right there Sugar. Maybe you used to love being _roughly_ grabbed and bent over the nearest flat surface, but now you might want something a little more _tender_." He punctuated rough and tender by tightening his grip on my wrist like he was going to pin me down and by running cold nails gently along my arms, giving me goosebumps.

He was closer now, I could see the silver scar that dimpled his cheek when he smiled, I could feel the cold radiating off of him, smell his unique earthy scent, and I knew he could feel just how much being close to him was affecting me. His smooth words with that hint of accent, even more so.

"You make that sound like an offer, Cowboy." My voice was lower than I intended, and my tone had dropped to something more intimate. Jasper leaned closer still so our noses where almost touching, his other hand reaching up to grasp my shoulder.

"Would you want it to be?" He practically whispered only centimetres from my lips, his vivid eyes had darkened tremendously as our conversation continued and they were boring into mine.

My heart was hammering and a tumble of emotions were coursing through me, my heart was screaming at me to give in, to say yes and let him have me right now. The way he was making me feel without manipulating my emotions, and having suppressed this ache for him since we read together in bed, I was close to snapping. However, my head wouldn't let me fall at his feet without being sure first, and thankfully years of dating had taught me how to be at least semi-smooth in confirming mutual desires.

"Do you think you could be tender with me though? You take me more as the kind of guy that wants to fuck me until I'm screaming." His eyes were coal black now, and I could feel his lust travelling through the hands he had laid on me.

"I think I can manage both for you." He muttered huskily and though that was all the answer I needed, I still wanted him to make the first move. "Fuck, you smell good." He lazily groaned in anguish.

The spell broke a little for me and I made to back away, worried our proximity was setting off his bloodlust.

"Sorry, I though you drank an-" Jasper tugged me back towards him and cut me off with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean your blood, Darlin," My thighs clenched together and my heart skipped a beat at his words. I was a touch embarrassed but my hazy mind was just happy he wasn't interested in taking a bite out of me. I let him tug me back towards his devilish smile, his arm snaking around my back and playing with my ponytail, making me shiver.

Before he went any further, two things happened at once.

The phone in my pocket vibrated and the backdoor flew off the hinges. I was moving before I could really register what was happening, Jasper had pushed me underneath the table quickly, and had kicked someone sprinting at us straight back out of the door. It took a moment for the person to pick themselves up and calmly walk back inside, Jasper was crouched in front of me waiting for them to make their next move, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

I craned my neck to peer around him from my cramped position, and get a good look at the intruder. I didn't recognise her, but that long fiery red hair was the exact imitation of Victoria's from the films. Her feet were bare and she wore thrown together rags that had seen better days, a predatory smile stretched across her face as she brushed dirt from her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Oh my, and here I thought you'd be left all alone. Silly me. You did call me didn't you? I got your note." She didn't sound very surprised as she held up a bloody rag I had tied around the trees earlier, instead she sounded excited and slightly psychotic.

Of course the adrenaline running through my veins wasn't even considering the flight reaction.

"I didn't realise hookers around here did house calls, be a dear and show yourself out before Cowboy here decides to fuck up your shit." My new Pitbull Jasper punctuated my threat with another deep growl that I could feel in the kitchen tiles beneath me.

Victoria leaned to the side to get a better look at me and show me her mocking smile.

"Such big words coming from a little girl hiding under a table." I glared at her and pointed at Jasper's back.

"Not my choice ya ginger slut, I'd have thrown the fucking door back at you if I could!" And that darling Cowboy of mine took my idea and launched the remains of the back door at her, sending her flying right back out of the house once more. "Sorta like that!" I grinned at Jasper, who turned around and gave me a stern look, his eyes danced over me like he was making sure I was uninjured before he took my hand.

"Stay here, I'm going to incapacitate her." I gave him a small smirk and asked,

"Shall I start up the fireplace?" His tense face stretched into a feral grin and he nodded.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. Be safe." There was a light touch against my lips and he was gone, only nearby crashing assured me he hadn't vanished altogether.

Wasting no time, I scrambled out from my hiding place and hopped over the remains of the door to start the fireplace in the living room. I was quite happy to get rid of Victoria as soon as possible, I was scared she'd hurt Jasper but I'd seen his scars, I knew that he could handle her just fine. I had faith in him.

With the fire lit, I didn't want to stand around like a lemon, so I ran upstairs and grabbed the incense tin I had forgone taking with me for the day (Rose's orders, not my idea). Knowing better than to stand next to open doors, I waited impatiently next to the fire. Minutes trickled by and in my anxiety, I pulled out my phone and checked what I had received just before Victoria burst in.

" **In pursuit** "

Rose had text me only that and I assumed that meant she didn't have the time to let us know what was going on, but that she had enough seconds to text me as she ran which probably meant she was either with Emmett, or catching up to him from her hunt. I held my incense behind my phone as I typed out a quick message.

" **Female vampire here. Jasper's holding her off, hurry up and don't ducking die!** "

I hit send and groaned as I reread the message.

"Fucking auto-correct," I grumbled as I went to pocket my phone.

"Are those your final words, ma chérie?"

Out of nowhere dark hands grabbed both my wrists and stopped me from putting my phone back in my pocket. The new intruder was the most unique shade of a dusty black, he almost look grey. He had a rich French accent, long unkept dreadlocks, vivid red eyes and a predatory smile, for a moment I could only stare in shock and surprise. He pushed me back until my shoulders hit the mantelpiece and I could feel the slowly growing flames warming the back of my legs

"Oh shit, yeah, you're French, not Belgian. You ain't no Hercule Poirot." His grip on me loosened and that was all the opportunity I needed.

 **Ohhhhhh cliffy! Well, sorta!**

 **I'm absolutely exhausted from not feeling well, so I won't really be discussing much about what happened but I'll try to cover what I can. I just wanna get this posted, I'm sure you guys have waited long enough.**

 **So the Kasper romance is growing and with Alice taking herself out of the picture for now, Jasper already starts showing his interest even if he denies it to others, in a way he can't help himself, and he feels a need to be close to her for reasons he can't fully explain.**

 **I feel like I use Emmett as a throw away character sometimes, sorry if you can see it too, he's not meant to be someone that everyone just dumps stuff on, but it's been a little difficult to work him into a a lot of the more important scenes cause I had no reason to. I didn't really notice this until I went over the chapter when I finished it, and with how long this took I didn't want to make people wait anymore just so I could insert a few more lines of dialogue.**

 **As for Kali, she's in a right crazy place. On one hand she really likes Jasper but on the other hand, she knows she shouldn't, she's feeling excessively guilty about all the terrible things that have happened lately. Instead of just letting it get her down though, she uses her hurt and her anger to push herself forward as she tries to make it right and discover what the nomads wanted with Charlie at all.**

 **Just to clarify a handful of things some might be curious about;**

 **The mystery POV from the previous chapter was NOT one of James' buddies.**

 **The mate he describes is blonde, a lot of people guessed Alice but missed that tidbit.**

 **Bella will be making an appearance later.**

 **The story won't end after this arc with James and co. There's a lot more to come.**

 **And this story title was NOT inspired by Sia – Cheap thrills, but actually Dizzee Rascal – Bonkers. " _Some people pay for thrills, but I get mine for free. Man I'm just living my life there's nothing crazy 'bout me,"_ To be more specific, its basically Kali's theme song along with Dean Fujioka - History Maker and Krewella – Human.**

 **I'd like to thank you all again for taking the time to read this, a huge hug to all those wonderful people that reviewed, messaged, or added me to their lists. I read every comment and if I'm asked anything, I try my hardest to get back to people and explain my thoughts.**

 **I'd also like to thank a guest reviewer, Shaerza, for helpfully correcting my French. Sorry if that's been bothering anyone else, I'm awful with languages, and Google Translate is not my friend.**

 **Next time: Jasper pursues Victoria, but at what cost? Questions are answered and Kali declares war.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten, guys! Can you believe it?! Me either, I'm usually about as dedicated to a piece of work as I am to most diets. Thankfully, I'm so pleased with myself and with the response from you lovelies, that it's just spurred me on! You darlings are my equivalent of "The Eye of the Tiger" in the background, so a big, big thank you for your kind words, and all the follows, faves and views! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it feels a little unfinished but I really wanted to end it where it was.**

 **Hit up my writing Tumblr (MozzarellaMermaid) to read deleted scene's from the previous chapter, some of my edits for how I see the characters, and a little of my mad ramblings.**

 **Some warnings for this chapter: Mentions of child abuse and scenes of child violence, nothing graphic but I felt it merited a heads up.**

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was going to do it. I was going to ruin any chances of fixing my marriage, and I was going to choose another over the woman I had claimed as my mate for decades.

I was going to make love to Kali.

Well, I imagine fucking would be the more appropriate word for what she had in mind, she was definitely the more rough and tumble sort in the bedroom. Her filthy mouth alone hinted at that much.

And before I could do anything more than ask her what she wanted, I felt Kali's phone vibrate through our touching legs and the back door flew across the room, flying past the kitchen table. As soon as I saw what was happening, I grabbed Kali's head and forced her underneath the table and threw myself underneath the flying door, landing a hard kick to the chest of the ginger blur dashing towards Kali.

The female picked herself up from the crater she had skidded into Charlie's backyard and slowly walked back in.

"Oh my, and here I thought you'd be left all alone. Silly me. You did call me didn't you? I got your note." She held up one of the bloody rags Kali tied to the trees she had marked earlier, even though it was faint now, the smell still called to me. There was a heavy scent on top of it though, and it looked damp, though it should have dried hours ago. It only took a second for me to catch on that this woman had sucked on it on her way here.

I was watching her, a low growl in my throat as she stalked a little closer and I prepared to tackle her back out of the hole in the wall where the door used to be. Gonna have to fix that. No, gonna make _Emmett_ fix that for letting her get round him. If Vampire's ran out of energy I would have definitely been planning a horrible training regime to teach him to be more vigilant.

Although this wasn't his fault, the redhead was right; we had more or less invited her.

"I didn't realise hookers around here did house calls, be a dear and show yourself out, before Cowboy here decides to fuck up your shit." Kali taunted, barely a hint of concern in her tone, I was glad she had faith that I'd keep her safe. The intruder took a small step forward and I growled deeply at her, letting the venom drip from the corners of my mouth as I bared my teeth. I saw her eyes dance over my visible scars and felt her sudden fear, though her face hid it well. She tilted to the side, smiling mockingly and looked under the table at Kali. I tensed further, readying to spring myself at her.

"Such big words coming from a little girl hiding under a table." I wanted to laugh, those were probably the worst words to say to the most reckless human I'd ever met.

"Not my choice ya ginger slut, I'd have thrown the fucking door back at you if I could!"

Not a bad idea.

I dashed backwards and launched the door at "the ginger slut" before she had time to comprehend what I was doing. Quickly, I rushed back to Kali just in time for her added quip.

"Sorta like that!" She gave me a beaming grin, not a hint of fear that we were being attacked by an unknown Vampire, was on her face. In fact, she looked almost giddy, this wasn't surprising. Kali had about as many self preservation instincts as I've had heartbeats in the last 140 years.

I quickly scanned her for any injuries from the fragments of door, or from me shoving her under the table faster than she could naturally move, but there was nothing visible and she seemed fine. I knew this semi-suicidal girl was likely to follow me and probably do something utterly dumb like use herself as bait to distract the redhead.

Pinning her with a stern look, I commanded,

""Stay here, I'm going to incapacitate her." She gave me a devilish grin and cheekily asked,

"Shall I start up the fireplace?" I couldn't help but reciprocate and give her a small nod,

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. Be safe." Moving at speeds faster than she could see, I claimed my kiss and sped after the vampire who was waiting for me to come out. This should have set off alarm bells, but I was too focused on keeping her away from Kali.

"And here I thought such a powerful Vampire as yourself would have better taste in women. Or is it about the blood? Tell me, does she taste as good as she smells?" I snarled at her and flying tackled her through the back of Charlie's garden and into the fielded area that led into yet more forest.

"Who are you?!" I growled at her as I gripped her throat, forcing her into the ground. She laughed airily as if we were play fighting and gave me a fox like smirk.

"I'll never tell." She awkwardly craned her neck and tried to slice the back of my hand with her sharp teeth. I snatched back my arm to stop her from cutting off any of my fingers and that was all she needed to wriggle free from my grip and run away.

I didn't hesitate and dove through the trees after her, dodging the pines she easily kicked down to slow me. She was fast, and didn't make any unnecessary movements to hinder herself as she tried to stop me. She was definitely well practised at escaping capture, she hadn't fought back but chose to coax me into a chase, obviously her forte.

Her high pitched laughter echoed to the north, though I could have sworn she was heading south-east. This confusion was enough to give me pause in my next step and that's when she dropped down from above me, planting both her feet firmly in my back and making me eat tree root.

"You can do better than this, surely?" She was trying very hard to wind me up and I was doing my best not to fall for the bait. "Maybe I should go play with that human girl instead, judging by that mouth of hers alone I imagine she'd put up a better fight than you." I growled around a face full of dead leaves and swiped behind me, attempting to grab her ankle and throw her into the nearest tree. She lithely hopped over my hand and jumped back, disappearing into the trees again just as I righted myself.

She was infuriating, and she was threatening Kali, both things were never going to sit well with me.

"Come and get me~" She sang from almost everywhere at once. She could trick my hearing, and maybe my other senses. Evasion was clearly her special ability, but I doubt she was equipped to dodge mine.

I took a slow breath and pushed back all the rage that was making it impossible to use my gift, and focused on where I could feel her. A master at evasion she might be, but she was clearly an untalented fighter, she had silently climbed the trees and seemed to be trying the same trick she had done moments ago. Though in all fairness, I hadn't been able to see or hear her and repeating a humiliating trick like that would certainly have enraged me further.

I tried not to enjoy the look of surprise on her face when I looked up as she was silently falling through the air, my fist connecting with her stomach, throwing her a good 40 feet until the trees she crashed through finally slowed her down.

Pulling herself out of the debris she had created, she brushed herself off as if nothing had happened and pinned me with an amused look.

"You almost hit as hard as the men I used to clean for, or perhaps the men that used me as an outlet for their... _frustrations_." I got the implication and honestly, it was a tale I had heard of plenty of times before. She was beautiful, and would have been attractive as a human especially with that hair, and attractive girls always caught the eyes of the men they worked for, especially in years long gone by.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you, apologise for hitting a girl?" I snarled at her, making her throw her head back and laugh loudly.

"You'd be the first man that did!"

She cackled as if she had told a great joke and I tried to see if she'd talk.

"What do you want with Kali?" I spat the question at her, readying myself to chase her if she decided to make another break for it.

"Your little pet? It's not so much what _I_ want with her, but my friends and I get such mighty fine prizes for doing this favour."

I narrowed my eyes and batted back my confusion, I knew better than to let the enemy see any weakness. However, that meant that this whole scenario was a lot bigger than what I had first assumed, if someone was paying a coven to do this, that meant they wanted Kali badly enough to pull out all the stops.

"Who sent you, then?" I stiffened as the redhead easily jumped up the nearest tree and sat comfortably on a branch.

"So sorry, I'm not at liberty to discuss my employer." She grasped the tree trunk and dug in her claws as she leaned forward and her face twisted into a horrifying grin. "But would you like to know what I get if I steal your little pet away from you?"

I kept in mind that she wanted to take Kali, not kill her, which means someone had a purpose for Kali, this wasn't just about murdering her.

"What?" I asked, I planned to keep her talking for as long as I could in hopes that Emmett and Rose would be with Kali as soon as they could, I knew she would have text or called them by now.

The redhead gave me another wide-eyed grin that would have me reeling back in fear if I was less of a man.

"I get Forks." Her statement threw me for a moment, though I got the implication.

"You and your friends _get_ Forks? And I assume the Volturi are just going to ignore you?" Her grin stretched further, until I could practically see all of her teeth, it was a mocking grin that screamed, "I know something you don't know"

"They won't be able to interfere." Her confidence left me with more questions though I doubt she'd answer anything relevant, but her cocky attitude could work in my favour to see her spilling more than she intended to.

"The Volturi don't know how to not interfere. I don't know who your 'employer' is, but they've tricked you if you think they'll keep you safe from the leaders of our world. Don't you know what they do to Vampire's that expose themselves?" Her smile faltered and I could feel a storm of emotions that had to be accompanied by dark memories.

"I'm _fully_ aware, and my employer has proven to be apt at keeping us from becoming under their thumb."

Whoever wanted Kali, they either had a lot of pull in the Vampire world or an extremely powerful gift to be able to stop the Volturi in any way.

"And what, you think you can still be protected from them when you drain a whole town?" I barked at her, mockingly. I was tempted to bring up that even if she got rid of us, she'd have the Wolves to deal with, but I didn't want to give away that advantage if she didn't know.

"We'll see won't we?" She seemed to perk up suddenly and pushed herself to standing on the branch. "Your pet should have been taken care of by now, I'm sure we'll meet again."

My mouth dropped open slightly and I realised that in my haste to stop her from going after Kali, the nomad had been leading me further and further away from her. Leaving Kali completely vulnerable.

Without a second thought, I turned my back on her and sped back to Charlie's house, leaving the ginger slut to laugh mockingly at my hasty retreat. I crashed through the forest, practically tasting my long dead heart in my mouth, but by the time I had gotten back, Kali was gone, leaving behind no scent.

Kali's POV

"Oh shit, yeah, you're French, not Belgian. You ain't no Hercule Poirot." His grip on my wrists loosened and that was all the opportunity I needed.

I threw my left hand as casually as I could into the fire, hopefully dropping in my incense stick. Now I just had to not die or get kidnapped until it started to burn, I couldn't risk looking behind me and making sure I had thrown the stick directly into the fire, not just on the floor or something.

"Who is this Hercule you speak of?" He asked with open befuddlement, this guy had probably never had his dinner confuse him with being a fictional Belgian detective by Agatha Christie. But who of us have, I ask you?

I gasped loudly and glared at him, ignoring the way his crimson eyes terrified me and made a cold sweat break across my back.

"Oi! I think you'll find that's Monsieur Poirot to you! Cheeky fucker, breaking in my home, getting all grabby, and being unversed in classical literature to boot!" I chided before giving him a small smirk as more details clicked, "You, Laurent, should be ashamed of yourself." His surprised expression alone was worth whatever consequences that entailed.

"You know far too much, mon petit chou, you will come with me now." He said slowly and took a step closer to me.

Breathing deeply through my nose, I was yet to smell my incense and I was petrified it had missed the fire. I really wished Jasper would just hurry up and decapitate that harpy already. Thankfully, if there was one thing I could do, it was fucking talk for Britain.

"Yes, yes, but if you kidnap me, just what happens to you?" He raised a thick eyebrow at me and gave me a chilling smile.

"You're concern is touching, but hardly necessary, I am protected." He seemed ready to haul me over his shoulder so I continued.

"But are you really? I mean, do Vampire's survive bombs?" My statement took him completely by surprise and he took a step away from me.

"Une bombe?" He cast quick look around him and looked at me suspiciously. "Surely, you jest. You would blow yourself up too, or are you explosion proof?" If there's one game I excelled at under pressure, it was bluffing.

"The better question is, are you?" I held up my phone and waved it threateningly.

"That is merely a phone, I may be old but I am not so easily fooled." I rolled my eyes dramatically and chuckled darkly, still catching no scent of my incense.

"You clearly don't know about today's technology. Phone bombs are triggered when someone calls a small device attached to a bomb that acts as a receiver, this turns my phone into an electronic wireless detonator, then boom! But hey, if you want to take that chance, then by all means. Just know that I'm spiteful enough to blow Forks to kingdom come, if it means you don't win." I didn't know much more about bombs than what I had learned of from Die Hard movies, but I could make up all sorts of shit when it came to electronics and engineering. He seemed more shocked than angry, but I could quickly see that changing.

A sudden pain in my hand let me know that he had snatched the phone from me, before I had registered that it was missing. I looked back up at him after automatically clutching my hand, and watched him crush my new phone.

"Awh c'mon, my sexy, sexy, sister threatened to take away my game privileges if I broke that! You dick." I grumbled and turned to the side, trying to look at where my incense was, as nonchalantly as I could manage in front of an extremely perceptive Vampire.

I could see it on the stone floor, just next to the open flame. With an exaggerated sigh, I acted like I was kicking the embers, and rolled the stick just underneath the fire.

"Now what, I have taken away your bomb, anymore clever ideas?" He asked with a sly tone as he let the plastic and glass crumble to the floor with the most smug of smiles. I looked at him over my shoulder like he was hardly important, and gave him a lazy grin.

"Well now I can't cancel the timer on it either, so unless you know how to diffuse a bomb we're both fucked." He frowned heavily and made the hasty decision to grab me.

"Then we shall leave now." He threw me over his shoulder and made to leave.

It was only my loud, panicked "Wait!" that stopped him from running full pelt out the door.

"The bomb's inside me you idiot, you're only gonna blow up your friends if you take me with you...on seconds thoughts, let's go! If I blow up you _and_ your buddies, then I won't feel so bad cause my friends won't have to bury your asses. Though I'm pretty sure my Cowboy would miss getting revenge on you fuck nuggets, but hey, whatever works. I'd say you've got about 3 minutes, how fast can you run?" He dropped me straight on my ass and I shuffled back over to the fireplace, still aiming for plan A if my little bomb scare didn't make him run out of the house with his tail between his legs.

"Where would you even get a bomb? And where are you possibly hiding such a thing?" He called across the room as he debated checking me over or just making a run for it.

"Do you have any idea who my Dad is? I'm the daughter of the Police chief, and if there's something that could do you guys damage, it was gonna be in this house or his office. Oh, and you really, really, don't wanna know where it is." I finished with an over exaggerated saucy wink.

"Ah, I know who your Papa is, I remember him well." His smug smirk made my mood flip 180 degrees, and he knew it.

My back stiffened and I narrowed my eyes as the smile fell from my face, a quiet storm raged inside my chest as I made my threat.

"Please don't think I'm not going to get you back for that, whatever happens here, I'm declaring war on you worthless little _leeches_. I will tear you all apart piece by fucking piece and burn you until you are less than nothing. You will be slaughtered like the animals you are and I couldn't give a fuck if I die in the process." His smile faded at my declaration and but he still tried to appear smug. I was praying for my incense to burn already, so I could rip this guy apart whilst I was still inside him if I that's what it came to.

"And just how will you do that? With this 'bomb' you claim to have on your person?" He stalked closer, looking me over like he was checking the quality of his potential dinner. "I do not see what is so special about you, perhaps I end your struggles now and bring this to a close, oui?" He walked so close I was forced to shuffle away, lest he step on me.

Glaring up at him I craned my neck and snarled through clenched teeth,

"It'll be the last thing you do with your jaw before it's ripped outta your skull." The excessive viciousness of my tone seemed to take him by surprise, did he really think that I'd beg for my life? If I die I'm doing it with my head held high! Probably because he'll be draining me by the throat, but semantics!

He blanched and took another step back, he opened his mouth to probably call my bluff again but I heard a feral roar and a flying blonde tackled him into the wall, sending photos and shelves crashing to the ground.

" **GET AWAY FROM HER**!" Rose bellowed as she wrenched his head to the side by his dreadlocks and tore into his neck, pumping him full of her venom, making him roar in agony. He managed to shove her off, I could see Laurent's arm began to convulse within seconds after being essentially poisoned and he cast a wary glance at Rose and I before barrelling past her and sprinting out of the house.

As soon as he pushed Rose away from him, she jumped in front of me protectively and made no moves to chase him down as he retreated, clutching at his neck. My mouth finally caught up with my brain after what seemed like an eternity.

"What are you doing? We have to go after him!" I grabbed onto the back of her jacket and realised it was soaked to the bone. She was stiff and refused to move out of her protective crouch in front of me.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone again, I was lucky to make it back in time!" She yelled back at me over her shoulder, a part of me was panicking because we were wasting valuable time. He was getting away and I was going to lose my chance to find out why they hurt Charlie. The rest of me was practically blinded by my rage, this desperate need for revenge.

"Rose! He's going to get away!" I screamed at her in panic and we both realised at the same moment that the smell of my incense finally hit the air. Timing of that shit is impeccable as ever.

Rose whipped round to face me and minutely shook her head as she saw the determined look in my eyes.

"Kali, don-" Her voice cut off as my vision did and I took over her body. I could almost hear her words in the air as I opened my eyes and caught the tendrils of smoke dissipate from where I was sitting. Immediately I stopped my breath so I didn't change back and dashed for the open door, cracking the frame on my shoulder in my haste to chase after him.

I skidded out into the heavy rain, almost losing my footing, having to scramble and dig my fingers into the road, my new blonde hair whipping behind me like an angry trail of golden fire as I sped down the street.

I wasn't sure where I was going but it was almost instinctual as I headed towards where I had marked the trees, knowing he wouldn't be heading back to the dead end of La Push, and that they were somewhere in Seattle anyway. The faster I ran the more my adrenaline fanned the flames of my anger, as the little voice inside my head began screaming louder and louder that I was losing him and that he was going to get away! I pushed as hard as I could, practically flying through the night, I could feel the soles on Rose's boots protesting with every over-powered step I took.

Running straight for as far and fast as I could, I had to eventually hit an obstacle, and here it was; water.

There was a bloated stream cutting off my path forward, creating a fork in the road. Breathing deep, I realised I had almost been instinctually following the lingering scent of Rose's own venom and the real reason for my sudden confusion, was because it had completely vanished. Laurent had probably been hoping the rain would cover his trail but decided to take a dip to rid himself of the last traces of venom. I had no way to track him and no idea if he had just taken a quick bath or if he had swam either direction through the quickly swelling river.

In my frustration I fell to my knees and roared in anguish, I had been so close! All I had to do was stall for time, but Rose was going to let him go! After all the effort it took us to lure them in, and after what they had done to Charlie, to lose him by this much was agonising. I punched the ground as tears of frustration gathered in the corners of my eyes, though they would never fall.

Pulling my fist out of the crater I had created with Rose's heightened strength, I sobbed quietly into the dirt like the pathetic mess I felt inside. Outside I was currently a goddess.

I couldn't avenge Charlie, Laurent had taunted me with as much and I had been stopped by a fucking river of all things! Even when I was inside a body that was just as strong and just as fast as Laurent's, I just wasn't good enough, I couldn't fix the mess I had inadvertently created just by existing in this world.

"ROSE!" The familiar voice running towards me had me whipping my head around and sprinting into a very surprised set of arms, as I tackled Jasper into a tight hug.

"Rose, what's going on? Where's Kali?" He demanded and tried to pull me away from him to get a better look at my face.

"Here," I mumbled against his shirt, finally stopping him trying to push me away. He took a moment to understand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank god, I thought you'd been taken. Are you alright? What happened?" I managed to choke out a brief explanation, I was surprised he could hear over the loud rain.

"The Vampire I thought was Belgian attacked, he tried to take me with him but I distracted him for long enough for Rose to come back and he made a break for it. I didn't mean to Takeover Rose, but she was going to let him get away!" I moaned into his soaked shirt.

Jasper pulled me away to look at me and gave me a soft look.

"And of course you just had to go after him, didn't you? C'mon, let's get you out of Rose, we can talk more about this when we get you home." I shook my head weakly and pulled away from the comfort of his arms.

"No, we can't-! We have to go to after him, after them, else all this was for nothing!" Jasper gently grabbed my shoulders to stop me from making any hasty movements.

"I can't smell anything, it was difficult enough following you here. Kali, whoever you were chasing would be impossible to find for the best of trackers tonight. Please, let's get you back home." He pleaded and brushed the matted wet mop of hair out of my face.

Sighing heavily, I let the anger drain from me and fell against him once more.

"Rose is going to kill me." I finally grumbled against his shoulder.

"I'll take that as she _didn't_ give you permission to borrow her body?" He teased, I groaned against him and he laughed warmly. "I think Rose will be more happy you're safe and you didn't get her killed trying to chase after a Vampire you couldn't possibly hope to beat."

Why he was surprised that I threw him over my shoulder and slammed him into the wet tar, was beyond me. He totally asked for it, and right now I could totally dish it.

"I'd have done just fine, that guy was a total wimp anyway, why do you think he was the one to show up when I was alone? Weakest of the bunch. He's just a loser that's attracted to power and powerful people, if he admires them or uses them as shields, I don't know but he's a little bitch and you should know better than to antagonise me." He glared up at me from the ground and made no sudden movements to get up.

For a long moment we stared at each other and I suddenly recalled what had happened, or rather, what might have happened- before Victoria broke in. As nice as it was to definitely know I was currently a super fox and could have had any guy I wanted, I did not want to have this conversation in Rose's body. It felt weird, plus it meant that I wouldn't be able to kiss him senseless if I wanted to.

"Did you get rid of Victoria?" I managed to find my voice and brought us both back to reality. Jasper shook his head as he righted himself.

"No, I found out that she has an 'employer' and that they wanted you alive, but I didn't even know that was her name." I nodded, sure of my guess.

"I'm pretty positive it's her, she was the only one I remember with long curly red hair, plus I just dealt with Laurent, so it makes sense. If I recall she was extremely good at disappearing, your family and the wolves couldn't catch her even when you tried to hunt her together." Jasper seemed a smidgen surprised, but thoughtful.

"Well I guess I don't feel quite as bad for not being able to catch her now, still, I'm sorry." He offered and now it was my turn to look surprised.

"You don't have to apologise, silly, although I did waste a perfectly good fire." I told him with a cheeky wink and offered him my hand.

Jasper shook his head with a smile and took my hand, pulling me back towards the familiar Forks.

"So how did you hold off Laurent all by yourself?" He asked with open curiosity as he coaxed me into running along side him, helpfully pulling me left and right so I wouldn't trip over rocks and the sizeable footprints I had left in the road. It was a miracle that I didn't trip whilst I was chasing after Laurent, thinking about it. Seeing a rock that had been crushed by my foot quickly debunked my lucky theory.

Giving Jasper my most innocent smile, I turned towards him, trusting him to lead me and said sweetly,

"I told him I had a bomb up my ass." Jasper practically tripped in his surprise and I couldn't help but laugh, relieving some of the heavy weight my anger had left resting on my heart.

"Why am I surprised? I shouldn't even be remotely surprised." He muttered, more to himself than me, I wouldn't have heard it at all were it not for Rose's sensitive hearing. I laughed louder, my voice a familiar tinkling wind charm and pleasing to my own ears, I could see why Rose was vain. Who wouldn't be? She's a fucking sexbomb! Unfff is it wrong I have a slight girl crush on her?

"He almost bought it too! Freaking dumbass." Jasper shook his head in amusement, I could see the rain that fell from his lank blonde hair with perfect clarity, though my brain could hardly process the little details.

Having a human mind in a Vampire's head was just so weird.

"So, how did you convince him to let you light your incense?" I raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at him.

"It's in the fireplace, couldn't you smell it?" Jasper looked a little abashed, though I only caught the expression for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, I must have missed it. I was a little bit more concerned that I couldn't smell you, the front door was busted from the inside and I could smell it was Rose, I followed her as best as I could in this weather and then I heard you." It took a moment for me to realise he meant he had heard my animalistic roar of frustration, and I felt a little embarrassed by my childish reaction.

The more Vampire bodies I borrowed, the more it clicked that I was being affected by their natural aggression and mood swings. I could almost feel the undercurrent of rage and a feral type of power that Vampire's radiated, if I want to, I could tap into it easily and build myself into a boiling rage within seconds. I could kind of see why the Cullens were all such an emotional bunch, if they all had these feelings under the surface to battle everyday.

Jasper left me to my thoughts for a moment as he steered me back to Charlie's and perked up as the familiar road came into view and he gently slowed me into a light jog. I looked up at the house and winced at the visible crack in the wall I had made with Rose's shoulder in my haste to hunt down Laurent.

"Don't worry, Emmet and I will fix the house up before tomorrow." Jasper soothed as he lead me through the open backdoor. "Speak of the devil." Jasper turned as I was tackled into a loving embrace, I felt Emmett's hands everywhere as he searched my body for wounds but I shoved my way out of his arms as soon as his hands grazed my ass.

"Christ Little John! Back it up, I'm not your wife!" Emmett looked stunned for a second and a little hurt at being basically rejected by his wife before it clicked for him.

" **OH**! Oh, god! I'm so sorry Kali, shit, Jasper why didn't you stop me?!" Emmett apologised, his cheeks would have been glowing if he had circulating blood.

"If I had, you would have probably tried to go for me, I _do_ know what it feels like to need to check your- wife is okay." He stumbled on the word and both Emmett and I knew that he was going to say mate, but that had been a topic that was far too much of an effort for him to go into again. "Let's get you two separated." He said over his shoulder as he walked through the hole in the wall that used to be the back door.

Emmett gave me a sheepish smile and followed on, giving me a wide berth as he did. I chuckled at his embarrassment and followed them through to the living room, where I could already smell the lingering traces of my incense, it wasn't enough to invoke the change though.

Sitting in front of the fire, though not too close, I inhaled deeply and felt the beginning of the separation. Urging it along with my willpower, I let myself fall backwards as everything went black.

The first sensation I felt was heat from the fire on the back on my legs, my head was hurting, not helped by Jasper suddenly moving me into the kitchen so the lingering smoke didn't cause me to Takeover anyone else.

"Ughhh," I moaned as I was eased into a dining chair and held steady for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked kindly as he watched me carefully.

"Mhmm, gimmie a sec." I grumbled and rested my head on my palm as the world slowly came back into focus.

The sound of glass on wood drew my attention, as Jasper placed a big glass of milk in front of me and held out a handful of pills.

"Drink up, I'll make you a sandwich." I gave him a drowsy smile and held out my hand for him to drop the pills into. I did as I was told and dutifully took my medicine and guzzled down most of the glass, I was rather thirsty.

After a couple of minutes, I heard light voices and the kitchen door suddenly swung open, making me sit up straight as Rose stormed in rubbing her temple from the headache I left behind, or the one I was about to give her.

"Kali, I'm going to give you five seconds to explain what the fuck you were thinking!" I gulped but before I could open my mouth, Jasper stepped in front of me, armed with a butter knife covered in mayonnaise.

"Rose- it was an accident-" He tried to explain calmly but was cut off by my irate sister.

"Oh I know damn well what it was, I saw that look on your face, then you ran straight after him in _my_ body!" I took a breath to ready myself and pushed away from the table, walking around Jasper and dropping my head against her chest, snaking my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I have no excuse. I was angry but I shouldn't have stolen your body, we both could have gotten hurt and no matter how good my intentions; your safety, Bella's and my own, should come first." She seemed momentarily stunned at my sincere apology as did the rest of the house by the ensuing silence.

After a long moment she sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Just don't do it again. I'll kill you if you die." I snorted against her ample bosom and smiled up at her.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, watching you tear into Laurent like that was pretty badass." She flipped her wet hair over her shoulder and gave me a smug smile.

"Of course, this is me we're talking about. It was Emmett who made me come back though." I turned from her embrace and smiled up at her towering husband.

"Well, thanks Emmett, you guys saved my life." I could already feel Jasper behind me turning away and it was like I could feel his guilt. " _All_ of you saved my life." I reiterated with a soft smile towards his back.

Jasper gave me a lazy grin and finished up my sandwich, putting the plate down on the table and giving my shoulder a squeeze as he passed me.

"You're welcome Kali, it just sucks that I didn't get to rip that guys head off." Emmett said with a miserable sigh. Jasper removed his hand and looked searchingly at his brother.

I hadn't really noticed it myself at first, but Emmett looked like he had been through some kind of hell, his clothes were torn, there was a big streak of blood across his chest and a steadily weeping cut across his cheek. Though he seemed not to care or notice his current state, which was probably half of why I didn't see it at first.

"So what happened to you guys?" I asked, looking between Rose and Emmett curiously. They looked at each other for a moment before Rose began.

"It happened whilst I was hunting, I didn't go far from where you marked the trees, but I think the smell of blood scared off some of the wildlife and it took a little longer than usual to find something to eat. By the time I got back, Emmett had just run off after someone, that's when I text you." Rose took a moment, and seemed angry with herself, giving Emmett the go ahead to continue.

"This guy was scary good, he ended up turning us around and used a lot of cheap tricks to gain some ground." He pulled at his messy grey shirt with a grimace. "He taunted us about being vegetarians and stuck his hand through a fox and threw it at me. He... mentioned you, Kali, and that kinda scared me, so I told Rose to call you but she couldn't get any signal in the forest-" Rose pulled me back against her and buried her face in my hair.

"So, I ran back here as fast as I could." She mumbled quietly against my head.

I think seeing me in danger had really shaken her up, and now she wasn't worried or angry with me, it all seemed to hit her at once and I could practically see how heavy her emotions weighed on her. Twisting around in her embrace, I snuggled back into her arms.

"And you made it, Laurent was going to take me back with him but I bought enough time for someone to get back here. You're amazing, Cuddle-Puddle." Emmett snorted and reached over to stroke my hair.

"I think Rosie's a little shook up, mind taking care of her for me for a moment?" I knew he wasn't asking anything special, just to keep holding onto her to let her know I was alright.

Back in my old life this was a common occurrence, my Mom and Dad were forever hugging the shit out of me after I came home from stupid stunts. Like the time I decided to participate in an extreme snowboarding tournament, that was in no way legal and ended up fracturing my wrist when I clipped a tree. They told me off and grounded me between heavy sobs and warm hugs, I just gave them apologetic grins and promised nothing.

Thank fuck they never found out about the incident with Ice Cream truck and the watermelon cannon. Though that was epic and I won so much money from those dickless fucks that told me I couldn't win in a truck, so I did whilst playing Fleur De Lys. I totally fucked with the engine, but they didn't know that and thankfully neither did my family.

My parents were very confused why I came home covered in chocolate and raspberry syrup that night, but didn't have the heart to ask why.

Anyway.

Although I was happy to spend the rest of the night cuddling Rose until she felt better, I first wanted to know all the information that they had gathered from the two Vampire's they chased and get a hot drink down me, because the cold wind blowing in from the hole in the kitchen wall was starting to numb my fingers.

"Rose, let's get some tea and we can all sit down together and talk about this, you can fix my hair if you like?" I teased, knowing that it wasn't as bad as hers but she enjoyed messing with it all the same. She gave me a watery smile and walked with me to the kettle, still keeping close to my side much to my amusement.

"Have you taken all your pills yet?" She confirmed and Jasper gave her a salute as he took my sandwich for me to eat in the living room, having finally noticed my discomfort in the cold. Not that they could be blamed for not noticing, they all had a lot on their mind and it's not like they felt the change in temperature anyway.

"Not to worry Ma'am, I made sure she was well drugged before you woke up."

Rose absently smoothed her hair and looked away thoughtfully.

"Waking up is strange...It's almost scary opening my eyes and not knowing how much time has passed and what happened whilst I was unconscious." I watched her carefully for a moment as we waited for the kettle to boil.

"I'm sorry Rose, really I am, I won't Takeover you again if you want." Her frown deepened and she shook her head.

"No, I think at this point forbidding you from doing that might just be a detriment to your health. Emmett told me you threw your stick in the fire, whilst that's clever, there's a very good chance you aren't going to be near open flame or won't have a way to light your incense in the future." I rubbed my head sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, plus I was trying to Takeover Laurent waaaay before you got back here. Though I thought you didn't want me to use it anymore _because_ of my health?" I was sensing she was supporting my using Takeover, but she had been one of those who were the most adamant I not use it in the first place. I was confused to say the least.

The Kettle suddenly clicked off and Rose hurried through the motions of pouring me a cup of tea, Emmett helpfully passing her the milk as she turned towards the fridge.

"Thanks," She graced him with a light peck and finished off my drink in seconds, passing it to me as she walked me into the living room where I'd be a lot warmer, followed by the other two Cullen's. Once we were all situated and I was waiting patiently for her explanation, she sighed lightly and turned towards me.

"Whatever is going on, it's clear that you're at the centre of it and stopping you from using your ability could be the difference between life and death. Besides, its not as if you actually listened to us when we told you not to use it anyway." She grumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

"To be fair though, I've only used it when I felt it was necessary, I haven't borrowed anyone's body for the fun of it." I reminded them all, bar Rose's Takeover today, I felt that the rest since my heart attack were for good reason. "But I agree, I need to be able to use this, I'm defenceless enough as it is, being human. I definitely need a better method of using my incense though, not everyone is going to just let me light it up with no questions asked." Rose looked thoughtful and we both took a moment to consider the options, I was already trying to think of something that I could make, I later discovered that Rose was thinking along the same lines.

"I don't like you using your ability because it puts your health at risk, but so far you've managed to stay healthy and I agree that you need to have at least one trump card, just promise me you'll be careful." Jasper asked and pinned me with a hard stare that sent my little heart thumping.

I took a long sip of tea to calm myself, and gave him a tight nod.

"I can't promise I won't use it recklessly if it saves my life or any of your lives, but I will be cautious." I offered as a compromise, normally I just would have agreed and be done with it. They already knew I'd use it as I saw fit, but with Jasper it felt like I owed him the truth especially when he looked at me like that.

Jasper gave me a teasing smile and shook the quickly drying curls out of his eyes.

"Good enough. Now before you two get lost in ways to burn your incense, I think we should discuss what happened to everyone and what our next move is."

And so we did, I covered what had happened to me with Laurent, leaving out the part with Victoria and just what me and Jasper had been doing before all this kicked off. Emmett especially loved the part where I managed to almost convince a Vampire I had a bomb up my ass. Rose called me classy in the most sarcastic voice I had ever heard.

Jasper did the same and I winced at his explanation of what happened between him and Victoria, it sounded a little humiliating for such a strong and capable Vampire to have to run around in circles looking for a girl that acted like it was all a big joke. I was a little surprised that he had immediately chosen protecting me over pursuing her, and had headed back as soon as she told him I was in danger.

During his explanation I found myself sidling up closer to him on the sofa and resting my hand against his arm.

"Want me to break her jaw for you?" I offered sincerely making both him and Emmett snort, Rose just shook her head with an amused smile, pleased I had cheered up her brother.

"Somehow I think you may have some trouble with that, but thanks for the offer." I folded my arms and scoffed.

"Like fuck would I, Little John! Do you feel me?!" I demanded of Emmett and pointed at him dramatically, he only took a second to cotton on but grinned.

"You're the only other girl I'm willing to share my body with besides Rosie." Rose smacked him upside the head and glared at him.

"Don't encourage her, you are not allowed to give her your body!" I tried really hard to contain my laughter and tried to move things along.

"Alright, Emmett can keep his body. For now." Rose glared at me so I gave her a cheery wink. "Anyway, wanna run us through what happened to you two?"

Emmett's smile fell, and I almost felt a little bad for killing the mood.

"I was keeping watch on the area you marked when James appeared, he introduced himself from a distance and told me to come play with him for a bit. Rose was still out hunting but I knew she'd pick up the other scent and catch up soon enough, I didn't want to lose him so I chased after him." Emmett looked a little upset and Rose rested a hand on his knee in a show of silent support.

"He kept taunting me, throwing most of the forest and some of it's inhabitants at me, he said he heard I was the dumbest of the bunch and what he planned to-" His jaw tightened and he took a moment to compose himself. "Planned to do to you and Rose. I lost my cool, and that's when he got the upper hand and jumped me when I lost sight of him. He didn't really attack me, but he managed to nick my face and throw me pretty far..." Rose gave his knee a squeeze and took over.

"That's about when I caught up to him. As soon as I realised what had happened, I text Kali and tried to catch up with Emmett, it took a little while to track them both but I saw them scuffling and barrelled into him when I saw him throw Emmy." She looked pleased with herself and rightfully so, in my opinion. "He seemed more amused than concerned that he had two Vampire's to deal with, he said something about us being stupid to keep our pet so unprotected. Emmett tore after him and he told me to go back to you, you know the rest. Is that why you wanted me to leave so badly, because he threatened to hurt me?" Rose confirmed with her husband, who was looking a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. The way he was just toying with me set me on edge, I didn't want you anywhere near him." He told her in a small voice, showing how worried he was even though the worst hadn't happened.

"It's fine, it's a good thing you were so insistent really." She conceded with a small smile at me. "But yell at me like that again, and I will systematically destroy every console and memory card you own." I winced along with Emmett who nodded glumly.

"Yes babe, sorry babe." Rose looked mollified for now and turned back to me with a penetrating stare.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" The way she worded it made my eyes dart to Jasper guiltily, before I shook my head.

"Nope." I said a little too quickly, popping the P. She raised a delicate blonde eyebrow and gave me a slightly smug look, easily following my eyes when I looked up at Jasper who was looked very non-nonchalant about the whole thing. Figure the Empath would have a super good control on hiding emotions when it suited him. Git.

"Shut up." I grumbled at her, Jasper gave me a half glare out of the corner of his eye, earning an elbow to the side that probably hurt me more than him.

"I didn't say anything." Rose said, her smirk growing wider as she watched me shuffle awkwardly away from Jasper, rubbing my elbow. I gave her my best 'please stop talking' glare, and she finally dropped it and stood.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for you tonight, right Kali? I'm going to borrow your shower if you don't mind? Our little jaunt in the rain really messed up my hair." I eagerly agreed, happy to get her out of the room to stop making the situation between Jasper and I increasingly more awkward.

She left with another teasing smile, leaving me with the other two Vampires. Emmett was smiling and looked between us a few times before standing and pulling out his phone.

"I'm going to go call Carlisle and tell him what's happened." He let us know.

"Good idea." Jasper said stiffly, waiting for his family to stop embarrassing him.

"And leave you two to talk." Jasper's head whipped around to shoot his brother a venomous glare that made me burst out laughing at its ferocity.

"Shut up." He warned with a dark look, ignoring my laugh. Emmett said something under his breath as he left that I didn't catch but clearly incensed Jasper, who threw a sofa cushion at the retreating giggling giant.

Jasper huffed and threw himself back against the sofa like a child, I couldn't help but grin at him until he broke and snapped at me.

"What?" I snorted and took a bite of my forgotten sandwich.

"Nuffin'," I said around a mouthful of bread and slowly chewed as I enjoyed his awkwardness. Apparently it became too much for him, he abruptly stood and made for the front door.

"I'm going to run a perimeter." He threw over his shoulder.

I grinned and swallowed my last bite, dusting off the crumbs on my lap.

"Okay then, Pussy." I responded innocently, picking up my plate to take it back into the kitchen.

"What?" Jasper asked incredulously as he followed after me.

"I thought you were going to run around angrily and glare at nature or something?" Jasper's face hardened and he stormed up to me, following me to the sink.

"I do not glare at nature, and more importantly did you just call me a pussy?"

I tried to suppress my smirk as I rinsed off my plate and put it on the side to dry. Taking my time drying my hands and making myself comfortable, perching on a counter top, I turned back to the simmering pot that is Jasper with a placid smile.

"Why yes, I believe I did." I creased my eyes in happiness and tilted my head innocently. Jasper tried to make me jump by slamming his hands down on the counter by either side of my thighs and getting up in my face.

Of course, that only made my smile widen further.

"And why the fuck did you call me that?" He asked threateningly as he leaned in, trying to make me back up and failing miserably.

"Because you're acting like a pussy?" I explained like it was obvious. Jasper ground his teeth and glared at me.

"How am I? Because of what happened with Victoria?" He spat out and looked almost ready to hit me for being so cruel.

I really couldn't help the bubble of laughter as I placed a hand on his shoulder to steady myself and shook my head.

"Of course not! Silly boy, you're a pussy cause you'll hunt down scary Vampires but you can't deal with being alone in a room with me." I was surprised that Jasper had gotten such a wrong end of the stick.

Jasper looked surprised too, and was about to protest when I used the hand on his shoulder to tug him closer and captured his mouth in a soft kiss. His lips were cold and as unyielding as the rest of him but the second he untensed and leaned into me, his mouth became soft as he kissed me back. I pulled away before he started to make out with me, though his hand had already snaked around my back and he looked as if he was about to pull me back so he could continue. Ducking my head, I wriggled out of his light hold and gave him a coy smile.

"What was that for?" His voice was much lighter than before and he seemed more than a little bemused.

"Because I'm not a pussy, Jasper." I told him with a teasing smile and made my way back into the living room, Jasper hot on my heels. "This patrol of yours sure is taking a while, huh?" I said and I threw myself back on the sofa.

Jasper stood up for a moment, almost unsure, before he bit his lip and sat down next to me.

"If I remember correctly, I was offering to fuck you before all this started, how does that make me a pussy exactly?" He reminded me in low tones that sent a thrill running through my belly. I grinned and turned towards him, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Because the second the moments gone, you act like it never happened and can't talk about it like an adult." I informed him cheerily, making him visibly wince.

"Yeah, I guess I do a little, it's just-" He cut himself off, trying to search for a way to explain himself.

"Complicated?" I offered with a smile. Jasper nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, complicated." He said and looked away guiltily.

Sighing heavily, I turned his cheek and brought those gorgeous golden eyes back to me.

"I get that, it's complicated for me too. Heck, this isn't even my body to give to you, does that bother you?" I asked, he looked thoughtful and seemed to be searching my face for something.

"Yes and no, I don't see Bella when I look at you, I see you. I don't really find Bella all that attractive, but you on the other hand, I'm definitely attracted to." He explained quietly, leaning into my palm still resting on his face.

I swallowed to get some moisture back into my mouth and licked my suddenly dry lips. It seemed silly to be offended that he didn't find my body attractive, it's not my body anyway and I didn't think Bella was any magnificent beauty though she was far from ugly. I was more flattered that he was attracted to who I was _whilst_ in a body that didn't appeal to him.

"Sorry, is that offensive?" He asked me carefully, and I felt a tingle in my hand resting against his face that told me he was tuning into my emotions again.

"No, I understand. I do look a lot different from Bella, if that helps any... Plus I'm older, too." I told him with a cheeky wink, earning a dazzling smile that made my heart skip a beat.

Jasper smirked at me cheekily as soon as he heard my traitorous heart and earned a light smack to the shoulder.

"Anyway! Do you think you can talk about it now?" His face fell and he studied me apprehensively.

"Yeah, I think so. What did you want to talk about?" He was passing the ball onto me again, I rolled my eyes and told him,

"That's a good question." I rubbed the back of my head and thought about what I wanted to say to him. "Cards on the table, I like you, a lot. However, your relationship status is kind of complicated, this isn't my body and I shouldn't use it like it's mine and I don't want to make you more confused by actively pursuing you." Jasper smiled coyly.

"This _isn't_ actively pursuing me?" He confirmed teasingly, earning a swat to the knee that had ended up against mine.

"Pssh, if I was actively pursuing you I'd have at least asked you out on a date, I don't think you're a slut." Jasper laughed at my daft reasoning, bringing another bright smile to my face; I love his laugh so much. "Besides, I never pursue anyone I'm not certain I can have." Jasper's smile dropped slightly and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

Gently, he took my other hand out of my lap and stroked his icy thumb across the back of it.

"What makes you think you couldn't have me?" He asked me silkily. My heart skipped again and my arm had goosebumps.

"Because I'm not sure what you want, or if you'd take me as I am now. Lot's of factors really." Our voices had dropped and Jasper was leaning in close to me now, I could smell his cool scent, like someone who had just come in from the outdoors who's clothes were still radiating cold.

"Reasonable, but I think I know what Rose and Emmett want me to choose." He pulled away slightly and frowned at nothing in particular. "But you're right, it's complicated. Alice and I, we weren't really clear on what we want from each other, I'm not sure if I want her back and I have no clue if she still wants me. So for now, I can't actively pursue you either." I tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that ran through me, but Jasper could feel it whilst he was still touching me and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand, but I believe you have some decisions to make, Cowboy." I said with a smile and a soft squeeze of his hand.

Jasper leaned back against the sofa and sighed.

"Don't I know it." The ambiguous statement made me a little concerned about what he truly wanted, but again he felt what I did and pulled me against him so I was cuddling up on his chest. "Don't be so worried, I really like you, Kali." I looked up at him with wide eyes and said quietly,

"I really like you, too." He was going to kiss me, I could see it in his eyes and the slow way he leaned in to my face.

"Kali? Where's the hairbrush?" Rose called down from upstairs, killing the moment.

I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice as I yelled back.

"No idea, you had it last!" I hoped that that was the end of that and turned back to Jasper who was wearing an amused smirk. "Friggin' cockblocker." I grumbled under my breath. Jasper laughed and pulled me flush against him, holding me so close I could feel his chest rise as he chuckled.

"Well it's not where I left it!" Rose yelled back down making both of us sigh heavily.

I untangled myself from Jasper's comfy embrace with a huff and stood, looking around the room.

"You said you were putting the hair bits upstairs and that is the last I saw of them!" I said as I began a mini search so she'd leave me alone.

"Did it get knocked somewhere when Laurent was up here?" That made me freeze, Laurent hadn't been in my bedroom.

"What?!" I exclaimed and ran upstairs, Jasper hot on my heels having seen my concerned expression.

Upstairs, Rose was in a fluffy bathrobe, looking around in my room, she lifted up the bed and pulled back the dresser she normally left the hairbrush on after she had finished playing with my hair.

"It's not here." She said and frowned at the room. It took a second for me to recall when I had last seen it, I had briefly glanced at it when I had come upstairs to get my incense before Laurent showed up, but I hadn't touched it and it definitely wasn't here now.

"Wait, are you saying Laurent was in my room?" Rose frowned and nodded.

"Yes, I can smell him in here. Wasn't he upstairs with you?" I shuddered and shook my head.

"No, After Jasper left I ran upstairs and got my incense just in case I needed it and then I came back down and started the fire. Laurent showed up just after I text you, we were in the living room the whole time." I explained carefully. Jasper and Rose gave each other dark looks.

"I think he stole your hairbrush." Jasper confirmed and I took a steadying breath, it was creepy knowing he had been in the house before I saw him and that he had stolen something so mundane.

"But why? What could he possibly want with that?" Rose and Jasper gave each other a look a couldn't decipher and turned to me with grim expressions.

"He probably wants to give others your scent. After blood, hair and clothes carry a scent for a long time and taking an item of clothing is how we would give it to others. A hairbrush would work just as well, more so because it actively had a part of you on it."

I smothered my panic and my eyes darted to the window making sure it was still closed, it wasn't. Jasper followed my gaze and walked over to the window and locked it for me, Rose tugged me against her towelled bathrobe and smoothed my hair.

"We'll protect you." She told me confidently and I hugged her tighter, glad I could squeeze her with all my might, it helped stopped the shaking in my hands.

"I don't doubt that for a second."

We were quiet for a moment and before anyone could speak, Emmett appeared suddenly and looked worried.

"What's going on?" He asked as he saw my worried face.

"The Vampire that attacked Kali stole her hairbrush, we think he's passing along the scent to others." Emmett scowled and shook his head.

"Well that settles it, we're going back home." My eyes widened and for half a second I thought he meant that they were leaving me here. " _All_ of us. It's not safe here Kali. The backdoor needs replacing and every one of those Vampire's knows where you are right now. Carlisle thinks it'll be safer where we can all protect you, and I think so too."

I wanted to protest that I had only just left their home, even though I did miss Esme's motherly love and her wonderful cooking, I wanted to leave so I could give them a break from my blood. Not that that really worked out for most of them with Rose, Emmett and Jasper designating themselves as my personal guard when Charlie went missing.

"Our home is more defensible and we don't have to worry about your neighbours getting in the way." Jasper reasoned.

He had me there, but I was tired from borrowing bodies and the general exhaustion that the nomads brought with them, I really didn't want to go anywhere right now.

"Can we leave tomorrow morning? I'm tired, and I trust you guys to keep me safe here for one more night, please?" I asked as I sagged a little in Roses arms.

I think that knowing Laurent had stolen from me had just drained the last bit of my energy and I was ready to drop. Rose, being the darling that she is, swung up my legs and carried me back downstairs.

"Alright but you're sleeping on the sofa where we can see you." Jasper and Emmett followed us back down whilst I sleepily nodded.

"Sure, just keep the kitchen door closed, it's kinda cold down here." Jasper smiled and made his way over to the fireplace for me. Someone had put it out whilst I was recovering in the kitchen, probably so I didn't change back again, although I think the stick and the smoke had all burned away by now.

He briefly looked for it and pulled out a handful of ash before relighting it.

"There, that'll keep you nice and warm." I beamed at him gratefully as Rose deposited me on the sofa.

"Fancy a hot chocolate, Kali?" Emmett offered sweetly as his wife bundled me up in nearby blankets, I nodded and turned my sunny face to him.

"That sounds divine, thanks Emmett!" He gave me a grin and went to go make me my bedtime beverage. I looked over at the trio bustling about to make me comfortable and smiled softly. "You guys are the best," I muttered gratefully, knowing they'd hear me no matter how loud I spoke.

Rose leaned over the back of the sofa and hugged me from behind.

"It's no trouble, we like having you around." She told me sweetly, making my eyes well up a little. I sniffed back my happy tears and beamed up at her.

"I seriously don't deserve all this." I said with a beaming smile.

"Of course you do, don't be silly." Jasper said as he sat down next to me and offered me his arm, immediately I snuggled into his side, surprised to find my head hit a pillow that wasn't there before.

Rose had quickly intervened and gave me something softer to lean on than his chest, I was grateful and happily wriggled until I was totally comfy.

"So, what's the plan tomorrow then guys?" I finally asked as I suppressed a yawn. Rose sat in a brown, squishy arm chair and gave me a small smile.

"Tomorrow we're taking you back home with us, Esme's missing you already so she'll be pleased, she does love having someone to fuss over." I snorted and gave her a lazy grain.

"Says the one." She mimicked my likely reaction by sticking her tongue playfully out at me, something I'd never seen her do. I was really happy I was getting Rose to loosen up.

"I just like playing with your hair, you're a nuisance really." She said teasingly making me laugh.

Jasper's hand came to rest on top of my head, and he began stroking said hair, I felt that little tingle of his gift against my skin and nudged his chin with the top of my head. "Oi, quit tuning into my feelings, I'm not a radio channel." I scolded lightly, the smile never leaving my face. Jasper kept stroking my hair and I didn't feel the tingle go away.

"Alright I'll stop." But he didn't.

"Liar, I can still feel you." He seemed moderately surprised.

"I wasn't aware you could feel my gift whilst I'm just sensing you? I thought you could only tell when I manipulated your emotions?" I shook my head as much as my position allowed and snuggled back up against him, enjoying the sensation of my hair being stroked at least.

"It's like this cool tingle wherever you're touching me, like little tendrils of blue. I dunno why, but it feels blue." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're very sensitive to abilities being used on you, it would seem." I shrugged.

"I guess? I know Bella's a shield against mental abilities but maybe she could always sense it like me and you never knew?" I offered, confused but not concerned. Jasper nodded in agreement but looked distracted.

"Yeah, maybe," He said with a far off look.

The kitchen door swung open and Emmett was carefully cradling a steaming mug.

"Here you go, let me know if it's too hot for you." I wriggled my arms free from my blanket cocoon and gratefully accepted the mug.

"Thanks," Taking a tentative sip I gave him a beaming smile. "Mmm, it's good! You're the best!" I complimented, he gave me a boyish grin in return, the slash on his face cracking slightly when he did.

"No problem, drink up and get some rest, alright? You've had a rough night." I smiled sadly at him as he took his seat and obligingly took another sip.

"I'm sorry," I said cutting across the comfortable silence, surprising everyone.

"Whatever for?" Rose asked, confused.

"The plan, it was my idea and it was dumb, put all of us at risk and now Laurent and his buddies have my scent." I said sadly. Jasper pulled me back against him and rested his chin on my head.

"No, we all agreed to it-"

"I didn't!" Rose interjected cheerfully earning a glare from Jasper, but I just laughed.

"And in all fairness, it worked. You drew them out, we know who they are and we know what they want." I frowned.

"But we don't know why." Jasper exhaled slowly and shook his head.

"No, but they're working for someone that wants you and they're likely to make another attempt. Regardless of how tonight went, we learned a lot and now we have their scent. They won't be trying anything as reckless as they did tonight, and I'll keep you safe." Jasper soothed my worries but I still felt bad, I was causing so much trouble and now I didn't even know why.

"You mean _we'll_ keep you safe." Rose interjected swiftly, making me giggle.

"Never doubted it for a second." I said chipperly and drained the last of my hot chocolate before it went cold. Jasper took the empty cup out of my hand and held me close as he leaned forward to put it on the coffee table, I sank back into his embrace, and immediately felt the tell-tale probing of his gift change as he sent me feeling of lethargy and calm.

I smiled up at him gratefully, and without caring what the others thought, I leaned up and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Cowboy." I said sleepily and closed my eyes as soon as my head rested on the pillow on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep faster than I ever had before, surrounded by an indescribable blanket of safety.

With the Nomads (Third Person)

"I was under the impression that the Vampire's guarding her wouldn't be back so soon?" Laurent complained as he clutched his weeping shoulder, the burn of Rose's venom was still coursing through him. "You said you could keep both of them preoccupied, James." He accused with a light wince as the foreign venom continued to travel through his system.

James was lazily draped over a threadbare armchair in the living room of their little hovel, he looked up at Laurent with a bored expression and blinked languidly before bothering to respond.

"I kept them for long enough, from what I can gather, it was you who took the most time doing their job, and it was you who didn't retrieve the girl, and it was YOU that was stupid enough to get himself injured, AND IT WAS **YOU** WHO RAN AWAY WHEN THE WOMAN RETURNED!" James toned darkened with every accusation until he was on his feet, shouting at his subordinate.

The two Indian children nearby quivered in their cage, and the youngest buried her face into her sisters chest in fear. James shot them a disgusted look, he had no use for food he couldn't eat. Making his way over to them he booted the cage and the littlest girl began to sob, her sister holding her so close it looked practically suffocating.

"Be quiet you vermin!" They curled up on themselves and the eldest girl shushed her sister, to little avail. James' lip curled and he gave the cage another kick, only hard enough to make the pair of children jump again before he threw himself back in his chair.

Victoria came up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulder, trying to soothe him but only succeeding in irritating him further, until he finally shoved her arms off of him. Unfazed, she moved to kneel in front of him and looked up adoringly from her subservient position on the floor.

"Don't fret, James, I did as you asked and distracted the blonde one for long enough." She seemed to expect praise but continued when James said nothing. "Besides, Laurent managed to take her hairbrush, it wasn't a complete failure."

The man in question removed the stolen item from his back pocket and offered it to their leader. James snatched it from him and inhaled the aroma deeply. The girl they were ordered to capture smelled wonderful, fresh and sweet, just how James liked them. However, this particular morsel was off the menu, they were being given free reign in Forks and after they had drained everyone, it would all be covered up by a natural disaster and go down as one of recent histories most horrific events.

James could hold off eating one little human to gain ownership of a complete town and the biggest feast he'd ever had. That would be worth a hundred of the little pest.

He passed the hairbrush to Victoria who memorised the girls scent, James could see venom leaking from the corner of her mouth at how delectable she smelled.

"Give that to Felipe." He commanded and Victoria scampered away to go find their host in the disgusting hovel they had made a base in.

James shot Laurent a glare as he winced at his wound.

"You wouldn't have gotten bitten if you had been quicker. Let this be a lesson to you Laurent, the next time you end up running away like a little girl and fail me, I'll make sure you don't have the legs to do it again." To his credit, Laurent smoothed his features into his usual calm mask.

"My apologies, James. It won't happen again." He promised. James sneered but said nothing more on the matter, he didn't want to know how a weak, mortal woman had managed to impede him. If he knew and didn't like the answer then he would probably rip off Laurent's head for a few days, and with their plans coming closer to fruition, it would only be a matter of time before they had their own hunting ground.

James was toying with ways he would trap them all in their little town, he would first stop them from calling for any outside help, destroy phone and radio towers if he must. Then he would pen them in so no one could leave, and one by one he would hunt them down every night, until they were sleepless, helpless meat bags. He enjoyed his dark thoughts of how he would enjoy exposing himself for the monster he really was to a whole town, when Felipe came back with Victoria trailing behind him.

"I see you failed in retrieving the girl?" The well-dressed Mexican Vampire asked accusingly.

"She was better protected than your mate said she would be. We still got what you wanted, her hair, that'll be more than enough for that stupid foreigner I assume." James relished the way the eldest of the two Indian girls glared at him defiantly for bad-mouthing their mother.

"Sí, this is plenty of hair. However, her blood would have been preferable." Felipe pushed back his tousled black hair, with an air of importance about him. James bit back his venomous reply, this man was the one arranging everything for them and his mate was in turn pulling his strings.

James would have mocked the man for having his mate push him around but he was their only real contact with this woman and from what James understood, Felipe was doing this solely to win his mates heart. A fools errand if he had ever heard of one.

"You have her Fathers blood, you said that would be enough to form the connection." James grinned as he remembered the tough cop he had personally slit open, before Felipe decided to sew the leeches they didn't need inside of him. "And we got plenty of his blood." Victoria giggled girlishly at the fond memory and strutted over to stand by him.

"You were magnificent that day, James, how you didn't drain him dry I'll never know." She praised adoringly, James just ignored her as he always did until he wanted her to do something for him, or he wanted to take his frustrations out on her very willing body.

"Where's the mopey bastard? He'll probably want to know this." James mused aloud and looked around the disgusting house, as if expecting him to appear out of the shadows.

"I'll inform him." Laurent offered and followed the vague scent of their temporary guest out to what once was a decently sized back garden. There he was, pulling up weeds and trying to bring some pointless semblance of order to the place they didn't plan on staying very long. He had stopped trying to clean up the house after Felipe kept bringing home dinner and had since claimed the garden as his happy place.

The Vampire stiffened as he felt a presence nearby and released his grip on the bush of nettles he was preparing to pull up. Lifting his head, gold eyes met crimson and he only had to look at Laurent searchingly for a moment before he frowned darkly, not that he ever smiled.

"You didn't get her?" Laurent shook his head.

"I'm sorry Edward, she's better guarded than we thought. I managed to take her hairbrush though, it wasn't a complete failure." The words had barely left Laurent's mouth before Edward sped past him and into the living room where the rest of the Vampire's were discussing the nights events.

"You have her hairbrush?" Edward asked in an almost desperate tone, Felipe calmly handed it over and Edward crushed it against his face, burying his nose in the beautiful scent he remembered well.

Only now there was something different about it, her scent was changed, it had been _tainted_. Tainted by that vile girl that resided in his mates body. Edward scowled at the offending item and thrust it back to Felipe.

"How long?" He demanded. Felipe would have loved nothing more than to put the stuck up bastard in his place, Felipe was far older, both before death and as a Vampire. He was smarter too, but one wrong thought and Edward would inform his mate of how uncooperative he was being.

She promised to be his forever if he did this one small thing, though he didn't realise just how much trouble it would be. There was no backing out now and everyday he pined for her more and more.

"Myra will be done in a few days, I'll see to it myself." Edward nodded tightly and stormed back out into his garden.

"Cheery as ever." James muttered under his breath and turned back to Felipe with a smug smile. "So, how long will she really take? You've been working her pretty hard lately." Felipe glared at the man he had been forced to work with.

"A few days." He repeated in annoyance. "I want this to be over as soon as possible." James smiled and rested his temple on his fist.

"Of course, you need to get back to your new mate don't you. What was her name again?" Felipe's glare hardened at the casual interest James showed in the identity of his mate.

"That is none of your concern."

Clutching the hairbrush tightly, Felipe made his way over to the cage where the children backed up in fear as he opened the heavy door with an ominous creak. It wasn't locked, but Felipe felt there was no need, they had only tried to escape once and the door opening had brought two Vampire's straight to them, where it was slammed back in their faces and they went without food for 2 days as punishment.

Reaching in, Felipe grabbed hold of the youngest girl and tore her from her sisters arms, careful not to use his full strength but not caring if he bruised the girl.

"Come Niñita, let's go visit your Mother." The young girl stopped struggling but fat tears still rolled down her face.

Taking her down to the basement, Felipe unlocked the door he kept his most useful pet inside and gave her a cruel smile as he threw the hairbrush at her.

"Myra, I have brought you the hair you need, I expect you to be finished in a few days."

Myra only had eyes for her daughter though, her face was caked in white dust from working tirelessly yet Felipe marvelled at the way her dead eyes lit up when she saw her daughter.

"It's okay Anaya, don't worry," She soothed her child who had fallen to her knees as soon as she saw her haggard Mother. Felipe tugged Anaya up by her hair, making her squeal in fright and sending Myra shooting forward to protect her child.

"Ah-ah-ah, you stay where you are. Now pay attention, you will have your children back unharmed, as long as you are done in 4 days. For now, this will be the last job I have for you." Felipe informed her and caught the little ray of hope that shone in her eyes.

"And then you'll let us go?" She half asked, half pleaded. Felipe threw back his head and laughed mockingly.

"Of course not, Idiota! I'm sure I'll have many uses for you in the future! But your children will be allowed to stay with you down here for the remainder of our stay. We'll be needing their room anyway, just be sure to get it done else that cage is going to become very crowded. Although, your children are rather small, smaller still if they were missing their little legs."

Anaya whimpered and cried silently at the threat she barely understood, her knees quaking but barely holding herself up so she wasn't yanked up by her hair again. Myra made a faint noise of protest but was silenced by Felipe's hand,

"If you want your children to stay intact, you know what I expect from you. Do not disappoint me." He warned ominously, before dragging the struggling child out by her hair.

"I will, I promise I will!"

She seemed to bite back her words for a moment and made Felipe pause.

"What?" Hesitantly, she gestured towards one of 5 tall boxes against the wall.

"It's ready." With a grin, Felipe careless tossed Anaya towards her Mother who quickly scrambled to hold her tightly and whispered soothing words in the crying girls ears.

Felipe stepped towards the box, it resembled a coffin in its build, but the inhabitants certainly weren't dead. He knocked on the lid and smirked wider at the way it shook and the muffled noise within. Chuckling to himself, he turned back to Myra with a feral grin.

"Wonderful, your talent never ceases to amaze me. We'll open this up soon, though not too soon." He said loudly, making the box shake again.

Wrenching Anaya roughly out of her Mothers arms, he made to leave again but turned to Myra with a final warning.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you what happens to your children when I bite them, so for their sake, I would be sure to complete that in, how long Myra?" The powdery woman looked up at him frightfully, finding it difficult to tear her eyes away from her daughter.

"4 days," She mumbled, knowing he would hear, he always heard her.

"That's right, 4 days," He repeated mockingly, as if he were talking to a child. He wrenched up Anaya by her arm, lifting her off the ground easily and lowering his mouth to her throat. "Or she's first and I'll make you watch."

Myra whimpered and shook her head.

"Please no," Dropping the crying girl to the floor, Felipe dragged her behind him like a sack of potatoes and slammed the door, ignoring her request and returning the injured girl back to the cage where her and every other human belonged.

Jasper POV

It was finally the end of the day, and Kali was safely sleeping in my lap, right where I wanted her to be.

The feeling of panic that practically ripped out my chest when I discovered her missing after my tussle with Victoria, was something I never wanted to experience again, but looking down at the sweetly sleeping red head; I knew that was unlikely. She wasn't just a danger magnet, she actively hunted danger like it was a rare beast.

My eyes couldn't help but fall on her plump lips, I felt a tingle in my own as it brought up the crystal clear memory of her kissing me out of nowhere, less than an hour ago. Though years could pass and I know I'd recall that kiss with just as much fervour.

Where I grew up, the girls didn't kiss the boys. You had to court them and wine and dine them, walk them to church with them before you could even be seen holding hands. I'd never been surprised by a kiss, when I was alive I always initiated and when I turned I could always feel someone's intentions. Alice was never the sort for spontaneous, physical romantic gestures, she preferred to show she cared with gifts, something that never really appealed to me.

It was so difficult to get a grasp on Kali's feelings and I couldn't predict what she would do next by them, so her suddenly pulling me in for a kiss had startled me, but oh god, did it feel good. She made my insides twist and the useless lump in my chest feel like it was beating again.

Thinking back, the first time I made an effort with her when she was bedridden with a fever, was when I started to like her. Just closing that gap and becoming friends opened my eyes to the possibility of more with her, and set me on a new path. Of course I fought those thoughts off, I was worried that maybe I was transferring my feelings for Alice to the closest available female.

They never faded though, the more time I spent with her, the more they grew and the more I couldn't stand to be away from her. I realised my feelings for her were separate from Alice, when my wife told me we were on a break and again when Kali wasn't in front of the fireplace where her scent ended. The sheer _dread_ I felt at her absence was still crushing me and I found myself stroking her face to assure myself she was still here.

Regardless of what I felt, I could hardly date her right now. She was in a body that didn't belong to her, and I was technically on a break, not single, it wouldn't be fair on her, me or Bella. I frowned at nothing, a thousand different things plaguing my thoughts and was dragged back to myself by my sisters voice.

"You okay, Jasper?" Rose asked tentatively, she was curled up with Emmett and they were both watching me carefully, not that I'd noticed until now. For a moment I felt almost territorial of her but I nipped that in the bud and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just..." I trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Worried? You look worried." I examined my own feelings and heaved a great sigh.

"Yeah, that's one word for it." Rose watched me carefully for a few moments before she said anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I looked at her sharply, I knew she didn't just want to talk about tonight by the tone of her voice and her curiosity. She wouldn't have felt curious if it were just about the nights events because she already knew them.

"Not particularly." I said with thinly veiled annoyance, I was waiting for her to start the interrogations again about my love life. I wasn't disappointed.

"Well, I do." She stated and ran her fingers through her damp curls.

"Of course you do." I muttered sourly and waited for the tirade, oddly enough it wasn't Rose that began.

"There's a lot going on right now bro, do you really want to add a complicated relationship on top of that?" Emmett asked carefully, Rose turned to him with a tense expression. "I know we both want to see them happy babe, but there's a lot happening right now, plus it's a messed up situation."

Emmett was right of course; it was complicated, just like me and Kali had briefly discussed.

"Do my feelings on this matter at all?" I grumbled as I stroked Kali's face. Emmett chuckled and shot me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, man, I thought you'd deny it and I think we're done pussy-footing around, I just want to get it all out there." Emmett was as refreshingly honest as ever, and I couldn't blame him for being fed up of the subject, I was fed up thinking about it.

I brushed my hair out of my face and sighed again, resting my elbow on the arm of the sofa.

"Fair enough." I took a moment to gather myself before I continued. "I don't want to make things worse, but being around her makes me happy. It's just that simple really." I tried to explain slowly, finding it difficult to voice my feelings aloud.

"Do you want to be with her?" Rose asked and my first thought wasn't being with her romantically, but sexually. I thought I had gotten away with not showing my depravity in my face but sadly the steady feed of my ability to Kali let the room know exactly what I was feeling when she loudly groaned and snuggled closer into my neck.

Emmett was desperately biting his lip to hold back his laughter and Rose was glaring at me so hard it was a miracle I didn't spontaneously combust.

"That's not what I meant." She ground out making Emmett guffaw louder, having to hold his hand against his mouth to stop bursting into laughter. I gave her a sheepish shrug, trying not to be embarrassed that I had such a one track mind when it came to Kali.

"I don't know what I want." I told her honestly, earning a light huff as she folded her arms in irritation.

"It's clear you've got an idea." I chuckled mirthlessly at her frustration and went back to stroking Kali's hair.

"I want her. I know I shouldn't but I'm just pulled towards her, it's like the more I fight it, the more worked up I get." I tried to explain quietly as I watched Kali's peaceful face,

"You mean sexually?" My head snapped up and I narrowed my eyes at my sister.

"No! Not...not just sexually." I admitted, ignoring Emmett's giggles. "When I'm with her, I feel sane and insane at the same time." Emmett and Rose gave each other a funny look, almost conspiratorial at my statement. "What?" I deadpanned.

They both looked unsure but slowly turned back towards me.

"That sounds like you're bonding, Jasper." I scrunched my brow and repeated Rose's words.

"Bonding? You don't say." I muttered sarcastically.

Rose shook her head and straightened up.

"No Jasper, _bonding_. The thing that happens before you confirm someone as your mate." She had completely lost me and I think the expression on my face said as much.

"You- you know what that is, right?" Emmett confirmed and I shook my head.

Rose brushed back her hair and took a deep breath.

"When you meet a potential mate for the first time, it's not love at first sight, it's not an instant connection, it has to be built. The opportunity needs to be there at all for a couple to become mated. Before Emmett, Carlisle introduced me to a few unmated males he knew after I didn't click with Edward like he had hoped. Of course I didn't form any sort of connection with any of them, it wasn't until I met Emmett that I understood how it works. It's like I couldn't ignore him and I wanted to get to know him, seeing him hurt triggered an instinct I didn't even know I had, but I didn't love him when I first laid eyes on him. It's that pull Jasper, somewhere between caring and irritation for me, maybe it's different for others, but it's never straightforward."

She gave me a careful look at my thoughtful expression before adding.

"Wasn't it anything like that for you?" She was avoiding saying Alice's name and I was somewhat grateful for the consideration, but it wasn't needed, she was the last person on my thoughts right now.

"No..." I said slowly recalling the day I met my wife in that diner. "Alice always told me what I wanted to hear, I thought that meant we just meshed well. She always tried to take me away from dangerous situations, she- protected me from myself." I tried to reason away the lack of those indescribable feelings that Rose and Emmett knew so well, but they could see the doubt in my mind.

"Jasper, that's-" Rose started, but I cut her off.

"Not a mate bond?" I stated blandly, already guessing what they were going to say.

"I was going to say unusual...but yes, you're right, that doesn't sound like a mate bond. Which would explain why your distance from-" I gave her a slightly amused look at her hesitation and she continued as if nothing happened. "From Alice, isn't causing you to go insane."

Thinking about it, it sort of made sense. Empath or no, it was hard to discern my own feelings, and I couldn't say for sure what I felt for Kali. I wasn't in love with her, but I cared for her in a way I hadn't cared for anyone before her, maybe it was in part because she was a fragile human, but I just couldn't stand the thought of her being any less than happy.

"So, what do I do?" I asked dubiously, struggling to look them in the eyes lest they see how far my confusion really went.

"That's really up to you, but right now, it isn't the best time for you to get into anything, we don't know what's going to happen and Kali... she doesn't even have a real body." I tried not to let Emmett's words get to me but the hard frown on Kali's face made me reel back in my anger.

"I know that, I don't want Bella's body, I want Kali. They're just one in the same right now, and throw in Alice, that makes this harder than it has to be." Rose looked on sympathetically.

"I get this isn't easy for you, but one step at a time. You've got a good tactical mind on your shoulders, you can figure out the steps I'm sure. Just make sure that whatever you chose to do benefits you both, I'm not having you upset my new sister." She added with a fond smile at the girl in my lap.

Rose had a good point, there were steps to this and the more I thought about it, the more obvious they were. Firstly I had to be completely available not in dating limbo of "the break", which meant ending things with Alice permanently. At the same time, I'd need to make sure that Kali was safe from the current danger, no good going through all the hassle with Alice to only end up with Kali hurt, or worse.

No, I think at this point I'd break up with Alice regardless, it felt like we had drifted too far and I couldn't see the way back to her anymore.

So once I was definitely single and she wasn't going to die then what? Then I'd need to be sure the feeling was mutual, though I doubt that'd be too difficult with her almost brutal honesty and of course we'd need to do something about her being inside Bella's body. I had resolved to _not_ take Bella's virginity, no matter how much Kali seemed to be up for it. Although when that happened, we were both a little carried away, I'm not sure if she'd really give Bella's virginity to me and I certainly wouldn't be asking.

The couple both looked happier as I seemed to gather myself, my back straightened as I made my choices.

"I want Kali. Somehow, I'll make it work." They gave me sad smiles, eyes full of encouragement.

"If that's what you want, then do it. Just be careful." Rose warned, her smile growing as her eyes fell back down to Kali again. "Because I'll kill you if you hurt her." She said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

I snorted and ran my fingers through Kali's hair, I didn't realise it but the bright red really had grown on me.

"Does that mean you can stop the teasing? It does make getting close to her a little uncomfortable." I asked her with a small smile of my own.

"Ohhh, but it's fun to watch you both squirm like that." Emmett playfully bumped into his wife and gave her a rare chiding look.

"C'mon babe, you'd have ripped off someone's head if they did that whilst you and I were bonding." She almost looked taken aback by her husbands thoughtfulness, as was I a little.

"Alright, I'll pretend I don't see anything, but no making out in front of me." I chuckled lightly.

"I think you're safe, we're not quite at that stage." I let them know.

"Yet." Emmett added with a cheeky grin. I bit back my laugh as the tension drained from me, this talk had really helped put get my head on straight.

"Yet." I agreed.

With a clear goal in my mind, I wanted to move on from this topic.

"Alright, now that you guys are satisfied, let's get to work. I want at least one of you running perimeter tonight, Carlisle's right; it isn't safe here." Emmett automatically stood, happy to have something to do.

"Then I'll take first watch, I'll call if I see anything." I nodded and thanked him as he rushed out of the door after giving Rose a quick kiss.

"Did you want me to take over staying with Kali so you can stretch your legs for a bit?" Rose offered, although we didn't exactly need to stretch our legs, I appreciated that she was offering to swap with me. Not that I wanted that.

"Nah, I'm pretty happy here, thanks." Rose gave me a knowing smile but said nothing more.

She vanished for a moment and reappeared with a notepad and a pen, I gave her a curious look until she told me what she was up to.

"I'm designing something to make Kali's incense more accessible." She said as she began rapidly sketching.

"Is that wise? She doesn't need anymore encouragement to use Takeover." Rose stopped for a moment and frowned at me.

"She took over my body because her incense didn't work fast enough for her to take over Laurent. If she had, we would have had him and we could have learned what their end game was. Now I don't blame her at all, I'm glad she didn't really, but then she got me instead. Even if she hadn't took off after him, she still would have had my body and that's at least three minutes lost, and that might have been life or death. If she's going to use it anyway, then I'd rather she use it right." I could see her reasoning but I was surprised that Rose was the one that thought this was a good idea.

"Why the change in heart? You were the one that argued against her using it almost as much as Carlisle." Rose dropped the pad in her lap with a huff.

"Because it's all she's got to protect herself with, and after tonight, I'm going to make sure that she has something less flimsy than a stick in a tin. Can you do me a favour, and toss me it? It should be in her back pocket." Kali hadn't bothered changing out of the clothes she wore during the day, and I didn't blame her. As a Vampire it was a lot easier to see the changes in Kali after she used her gift, her skin paled, her eyes became more sunken, and she started to look slightly malnourished. Though the second she got food in her system, that changed, the colour returned to her cheeks and she stopped looking so exhausted.

"I never really disagreed with her using it altogether, just when her health was at risk really. If you can think of something to help then I won't stop you." Rose gave me a grateful smile and got to work, a look of concentration marring her features.

I left her to her sketches and happily turned back to Kali, carefully, I dug my hand underneath the blankets and tried really, really hard not to let any of the thrill of touching her ass get to me whilst I wriggled out the tin. I tossed it over to Rose, who caught it without looking up from her paper, and tried to make Kali comfortable again. Her hair seemed to be tickling the back of her neck if the way she kept shifting her neck was anything to go by. I decided to help out by braiding her hair like I'd seen Rose do many times. I saw her watching me from the corner of my eye but thankfully, she said nothing and I took my time playing with her hair. Like a love-struck idiot.

Kali POV

I woke up with an ominous feeling in my gut and a stiff shoulder. My head was resting in Jasper's lap with a pillow tucked underneath, his fingers were idly stroking my cheek but they stiffened as I started to rouse.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked hesitantly. It took me a moment to gather myself and I nodded automatically.

"M'fine, wassup?" I groggily asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Jasper frowned and tucked a stray hair hair behind my ear.

"You just felt strange for a moment, like you had a foreboding." I wasn't really with it yet so it took a little longer to realise he had been tuning into my feelings whilst I was asleep.

"Uh, yeah, I dunno just woke up with a bad feeling is all." There was a sudden buzzing noise in my head that made it hurt. "Ugh, I need painkillers." I grumbled as I clutched my temple and dragged myself off the sofa.

Jasper followed me as I clumsily made my way into the kitchen where I knew my pills were, righting me whenever I stumbled groggily. The buzz in my head wasn't similar to any headache I could recall, it was like a thousand flies were panicking inside my skull. Being the perceptive darling that he is, Jasper ushered me into a seat and set about getting me what I needed, whilst I was knocking back pills and guzzling water like we were in a drought, he rested a cool hand on my forehead.

"You're quite hot, how do you feel?" I winced at the sudden noise and touch, lowering my glass to the table with a loud clang, I didn't even have it in me to make the obvious joke.

"Awful, my head feels like its buzzing with electricity, it hurts." I whined pathetically, letting my head fall into my arms as I prayed for my medicine to kick in. Although I took an aspirin a day to keep my blood thin, it would also help massively with a headache.

Immediately Jasper went to work and rested his hand on the back of my neck, feeding me feelings of comfort and peace. It helped, the pain lessened as the tension in my body loosened, though there was still a prominent ache.

"Thanks," I said as I righted myself and took a few deep breaths, hoping the extra oxygen to the brain would do me some good.

"Did you want one of your morphine tablets?" He offered gently as his fingers rubbed little circles on the back of my neck.

I wasn't particularly fond of them just because of how loopy they left me, and with the threat of another attack on the horizon, I decided to keep a clear head.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll go wash up." I told him sleepily as I pushed myself away from the table and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Then I'll make you breakfast, what would you like, Darlin?" I knew I was feeling crummy when his nickname didn't give me the usual thrill in my gut.

"Anything Cowboy, and you don't have to I can make it when I come back down if you'd prefer?" I offered to which he shook his head vehemently.

"Not a chance, you're clearly not well and it's the least I can do. Go grab a shower and see if that helps any, if not it might be worth taking the morphine pills, too." I grimaced at the idea and waved it off.

"Eh, we'll see."

Dragging myself upstairs was a chore but I managed to rustle up some clothes that looked like they matched, though I had to come back for a bra. And then again for socks. In my useless state it was a miracle that I was able to wash myself, but I did although I realised that my hair had been plaited during my sleep, and I really couldn't be bothered to wash that too.

After the worlds slowest mourning routine, I finally felt a little more human though I still slowly made my way back to the kitchen, where Jasper was busily checking different hobs. I could smell sizzling bacon and grilled sausages, there were two fried eggs in a pan, beans cooking slowly and my mouth was watering.

"Oh my god, yes." I flung myself at him and he carefully angled his arm so he didn't burn me with the hot spatula he was using.

"Whoa! It's only breakfast, Sugar, you sit down, it's almost ready." Headache forgotten, I sat down to the already made table and took a satisfying gulp from the hot tea he had made me.

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble." I told him as he placed a plate loaded with a giant, delicious fry up.

"Well, you're not feeling well, and food does seem to fix you." He reasoned as he ditched the pots in the sink to soak and took the seat next to me.

"You're not wrong there," I said with a snort, thinking about how food technically cured me after I used Takeover, and happily tucked in.

Jasper watched with a look somewhere between fascination and disgust as I basically inhaled my food.

"You eat so fast," He muttered and reached over to wipe off a smear of tomato sauce on my chin. I swallowed the last mouthful and tried not to be embarrassed about my atrocious table manners, I usually didn't care but the dynamic between Jasper and I had shifted somewhat, and I suddenly didn't want to humiliate myself.

"Yeah..." Looking for a topic changed, I realised the obvious. "Where's Rose and Emmett?" I asked, finally noticing we were alone, looking around like I expected them to appear when I said their names, which was a likely scenario actually just because of their hearing.

Jasper smiled and took my empty plate to the sink.

"They're just running a perimeter, we've been making sure no one gets too close." He said easily, making me frown.

"Is that really necessary? I don't want to cause a fuss." Jasper smoothed my messy hair and took it upon himself to move behind me and begin undoing my plait.

"Yes, it is. You're not safe here and we're taking every precaution." I sighed and leaned back into his stomach and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a hassle." Jasper shook his head, making his blonde curls bouncing slightly.

"Stop apologising. How are you feeling now?" He touched a cool hand to my forehead that I relished in.

"Okay, my head's a bit better now, it's probably just from all the stress lately." It was Jasper's turn to frown as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Is there anything I can do?" I smiled up at him and relished in his touch.

"You've done plenty, thank you." I said quietly and reached up to hold his hand.

Jasper hesitated for a moment but leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked with a pleased smile, Jasper returned it and brushed my bangs back over my head.

"I felt like it, plus you're much easier to deal with when you're sick." I laughed at his apt statement.

"Can't disagree with you there, I'm quite the handful, I've been told." I said with a grin and before Jasper could respond the front door opened and Rose was suddenly in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kali, you ready to go?" Jasper stepped away from me, I was happy that Rose had chose not to make any comments about our proximity and shuffled out of my seat to give her a hug.

"Mornin, sorry hunbun, I haven't packed anything yet, gimmie a moment." Rose pulled away and looked hard at my face.

"You don't look so good," She told me, concern etched onto her face and put a cool hand against my forehead.

"Awh, c'mon, don't be mean. I can't help it if I'm not as foxy as you." Rose chuckled and smoothed my hair back down.

"Not what I mean, dummy." She pulled me into another hug that I relished, I do so love hugging my sexy, sexy sister.

"She woke up with a headache, she's taken her pills and just finished breakfast." Jasper informed her as he got to cleaning up the dishes. Rose nodded and looked me over.

"It's probably just the stress from last night." Rose said after her "examination". I nodded and fell back against her.

"That's what I said." Rose frowned down at me but obligingly wrapped her arms around my middle.

"In that case, I'll pack your stuff, you sit down and try to relax." She led me into the living room, I caught the grin on her face when I turned back to look for Jasper but she said nothing about it and walked me back to the sofa. "Relax." She repeated her command and I saluted her as I laid back down in the nest of blankets that I had slept on.

"Sure thing, sweet-pea." Rose shook her head lightly and left me to go pack up my essentials.

I nestled into the squishy old sofa and sighed, there was a lot on my mind. Charlie, the Nomads, Jasper, The Cullens, Alice, and all the events that all of those people brought with them. Add in my recent Takeover that always left me with a headache anyway, and it was pretty obvious where this one was coming from.

I must have been staring into space when Jasper startled me by crouching next to my head, and caught my attention.

"How are you feeling?" I gave him a slow smile as he placed a mug on the table and felt my forehead.

"Alright, I don't have a fever you know." I teased.

"When humans have a headache their temperature rises minutely, but in your case, you're a little hot anyway. Though you've cooled down a bit, now." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "If you're tired you can always go to sleep and we'll take you to Carlisle's?" I grinned lazily and reached up to pat him on the head, sitting up as I did.

"It's alright, I'm not that bad, you worry too much. I've just got a lot on my mind and I did use Takeover last night so it's not really surprising that I feel rough as fuck." Jasper pulled my hand off his head and held it gently, making my heart skip a beat. I caught the twitch of smile that let me knew he felt the change in my pulse but he thankfully said nothing about it and moved to sit next to me, keeping my hand in his lap. I certainly wasn't complaining and easily fell against him whilst we waited for Rose to finish grabbing my essentials which didn't really take all that long of course.

"Alright, I think I've got everything you might need, we have plenty of stuff at ours anyway. You about ready to go?" Rose asked as she descended to stairs with an overstuffed duffel bag slung over her a shoulder.

"Whoa, that looks like a lot. How long am I staying, exactly?" Rose smirked at my position on the sofa but made no comment.

"Until whatever is going on is sorted out, there's no way we can keep you safe and keep ourselves secret here. Besides, Esme's looking forward to having you back." I couldn't help the grin as I remembered Esme's cooking and loving hugs.

"I really don't want to burden you guys with my smell for so long, I know that my plan of giving you guys some space hasn't exactly worked out but I still want you to be able to relax in your own home." I explained my concern, no matter how much I loved stayed with the Cullen's, it wasn't fair of me.

"Darlin, there is zero chance we're leaving you on your own anytime soon. Our home is more defensible and we'll have Esme and Carlisle to help keep you safe, our thirst doesn't matter and like you said this whole giving us our space thing is only working out for Esme and Carlisle who are both insanely worried about you." Jasper explained and tried to quell my concerns. I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms.

"Fine, fine, let'sa go already." I turned back to Rose with a light frown. "No Emmett?" Rose grinned cheerily.

"He's doing the grocery shopping for Esme, I'm pretty sure the cupboards are plenty full but she wants to stock up." I couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"I'm not that much of a bottomless pit, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Jasper scoffed in faux shock.

"You're telling me you aren't a human black hole?" I couldn't help but laugh and slap his chest lightly.

"Oh shuddup and carry me to the car, I'm feeling lazy." I demanded playfully, expecting him to say no. Instead, he surprised me by scooping me up and lifting me as he stood from the sofa, a blanket tossed over my front. "Dude, I was only kidding, I'm seriously not that fragile!" I complained and tried to push my way out of his arms, Jasper held me tight against me and soothed me loudly.

"Awh, there, there Sugar, it's okay I know you're just _so_ pathetically poorly you can't help but need to be carried like the helpless human you are." I gaped at him and tried shoving him away.

"Damnit, asshole! I'm not helpless or pathetic, I resent both of those statements and I demand a trial by fucking combat ya dick shit!" Rose had dropped the bag and was leaning up against the door frame as she laughed. "Quit giggling, sister of mine! You're supposed to help me!" Rose stifled her laughter long enough to chuckle out a response.

"With what? Jasper _clearly_ wants to carry you, you should let him." I scoffed at her, she was supposed to be on my side but the conspiratorial look she shared with her brother clued me in that they had probably come to some sort of agreement during the night. Gone was Jasper's reluctance with me, instead he looked down at me smugly without a hint of the usual embarrassment or worry that he normally had when we were closer than usual.

I felt my face flush and Jasper's face fell slightly, the grip on my shoulder twisted slightly, until he was touching my wrist and I could feel that icy blossom of his gift probing my feelings. His smile was back in place as he deciphered my current jumble of emotions, but it was softer than before. In the corner of my eye I caught Rose pick up the bag and shoot me a fond smile.

"I'll get the car started, be sure to lock up." I nodded dumbly, trying to process what had just happened and what had changed.

Gently, Jasper lowered me but kept a loose arm around my waist, I kept my arms around his neck as I slid down and looked up at him curiously, suddenly wishing I could have his gift.

"You gonna spit it out, Darlin?" He asked gently with a small smile, as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Uh, you're acting different." I managed to jumble out, though I think I sounded a little slow. Smooth, real smooth.

"I've made some choices, and I want to do what makes me happy." He was staring at me so intensely with those soft gold eyes, I could hardly handle the way my heart began thrumming in my chest like a hummingbird.

"Good call, happiness is killer." I mumbled absently as I leaned a little closer into his embrace, the feel of his stone cold body made my insides twist in a pleasant way.

Jasper laughed lightly and leaned down to me.

"It sure is Darlin," He whispered huskily. I suddenly couldn't stand it and tugged him down to capture his lips. Jasper gave me a much more chaste kiss than I wanted and pulled away with a smirk. "Behave, Kali." I fisted the back of his jacket to help with the sudden tremor that ran through my body like electricity, I love it when he tells me to behave, not that I'd ever listen.

"Make me, Cowboy." Ignoring my lack of energy, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, grinning at him cheekily as our noses touched. Jasper automatically supported me and rolled his eyes but couldn't help the big smile as he kissed me once more, this time for a little longer.

Once I was satisfied I pulled away from him and gave him a coy smile.

"So, care to tell me about these choices?" Dropping me down gently, he brushed back the curls that had fallen in front of his face when we'd kissed.

"Not right now, no." He teased and I huffed and threw the blanket that had pooled at my feet, at his head.

"Git. Has it got something to do with why Rose is suddenly not getting her digs in whenever you're feeling affectionate?" Jasper smiled and tucked the blanket he grabbed out of the air, under his arms.

"Ahh, you noticed? We had a nice chat last night and it made me realise a few things." I stared at him impatiently, prompting him to continue.

"Such as?" I urged making him chuckle.

"Just what's best for me and how to best achieve that. Military tactics and all that." He added cryptically, leaving me a little lost as he walked past me and grabbed the keys out of the bowl in the hallway. "Come on, Rose is gonna be getting impatient." I snapped my mouth shut and hurried after him, locking the door behind me.

Emmett's Rubicon was humming in front of the house, Rose rolled down the windows and whipped off her sunglasses with a grin.

"Get in losers," I laughed at my dream of Regina George played by Rose coming true and happily took the seat next to her. She had already turned on the heating and the car was lovely and warm.

"I fucking love you." I deadpanned at Rose as I strapped in, reaching over to kiss her cheek. Rose laughed and pushed me back in my seat as Jasper climbed in the back.

"Yeah? Guess I love you too." I beamed at her as we drove off back to the Cullens once again, a weight lifted off my heart and the stresses from the day before being soothed.

But there was still a buzzing ache in my head and an ominous feeling in my gut that just wouldn't disappear.

* * *

 **And all was not so well.**

 **This chapter was more of a filler for the things to come, think of it as a dumping ground for thoughts, feelings, and tidbits of info.**

 **Alright so let's start with Jasper! He's come to terms with how he feels and is setting up his own way to go about getting what he wants. Neither him nor Kali feel comfortable with the idea of actually having sex using Bella's body, but don't worry I already have plans for that so sex isn't off the cards. Once he admitted to Rose and Emmett how he felt, it all sort of made sense to him about what he wanted.**

 **I added in the extra part about bonding before cementing a mate bond, cause I think love at first sight is always dumb and it fits with my story better. I wanted to move Jasper and Kale's relationship on towards something more concrete, and I really enjoyed writing the smooches in this chapter, Kali is totally the type of girl to steal a kiss instead of wait for one.**

 **Alright so the third person POV with the nomads, sorry for the kiddy abuse, first off. Sure this is mostly a fun fic, buuut I read a lot of grim stuff and I have quite the imagination. Anyway, Edward is clearly with James and co, I'll go into how probably next chapter. Felipe is an OC Vampire I added, so don't be surprised you don't recognise him, though I have ways to slot him into the original story that I'm still toying with. They've collected Kali's hair for a purpose that'll be made clear soon. I kinda wanted to give an unobjective insight into what was happening behind the scenes, else you're gonna be left with a lot of questions and I'm going to end up with pages of dialogue explaining everything that's gone on. Though I'm still trying to not give too much away, let me know if you think you figured something out, I'd love to know how it reads to you guys.**

 **Next time: Rose and Kali get inventive, Jasper explains his feelings, and Edward gets what he wants.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some self-congratulations needed here, I have never wrote quite so much to a single story, and certainly not so fast! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's more filler than action, but it's a prelude to more action next chapter and for now you shall learn new things, and learning is fundamental.**

 **For those of you following my Tumblr [MozzarellaMermaid] you will have likely seen some of the edits I've made for how the characters look in my story and on the OC's I've added. I also posted deleted scenes, and exerts from future fics, so it's worth checking out if you want to learn more about this and what else I have in store.**

 **Disclaimer: Today I talked myself out of getting a Pizza because I'm poor, ergo I make no money from this insane effort. Shout out to Noisili for making it rain, literally.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Kali! I'm so happy you're back!" Esme's open love and open arms had zero comparison, as she rushed to greet me the moment we parked. I unbuckled and hopped out, letting her gather me up into a surprisingly gentle hug. "It's been so quiet without you all here, I've been going out of my mind with worry, too!" She pulled me back tightly against her, Rose and Jasper giggling at my predicament of being the one Esme was using to reassure herself we were all safe.

"It's definitely been all go since we left. Hopefully Kali can rest up in peace back here, she woke up with a headache this morning." Jasper said as he slung my belongings over his shoulder and carried them inside. I smiled sheepishly up at Esme as she suddenly inspected me.

"You are looking a little tired, maybe a sit down would do you some good?" I smiled gratefully and let her lead me inside, Rose following behind us as she finished parking up in the garage.

It hadn't really been long since I'd left but so much had happened it felt like forever since I had seen the bright wood and enormous windows of the Cullens house, even when I lived here myself, I was in awe of how luxurious it was everytime I came down the stairs.

"Would you like some tea, Kali? Or perhaps a hot chocolate, you look like you could use a nap." Esme offered and led me to the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Mm, please, one of your amazing hot chocolate's does sound fantastic right about now." I said and let my head fall into my arms on top of the counter, Esme smiled at me sympathetically and heated up a pan of milk on the stove.

There was a tingle in the back of my neck like I was being watched, lifting my head, I found Jasper standing behind me. His beautiful face was tight, he appeared at war with himself over something. I reached behind myself and grabbed at the air until he got the hint and stepped closer me with a smile.

The short drive in the dry heat of the car had made the buzzing in my head a little louder, and I was left feeling just as pathetic and helpless as Jasper had teased me about being. Thankfully he wasn't interested in teasing me now, instead he rested a cool hand round the back of my neck and tried to feed me calming, soothing feelings to help ease the pain behind my eyes. I let out an involuntary, grateful sigh and leaned back to rest my head against his solid stomach.

"Still hurting?" He asked gently and brushed through my hair with his free hand. I nodded glumly and closed my eyes, enjoying the soothing sensations that were driving my pain back just a little bit.

"Yeah, don't think the drive did me any good. Sorry, I'm a bit useless today, I'll probably be better after a nap." Jasper gave me a lazy smile.

"Don't apologise, Darlin," He smile widened when he felt that little tremor of pleasure run through me at the nickname I was quickly becoming practically conditioned to. "Get your drink down you and I'll take you up to you room." I raised an eyebrow, and noticed Esme's hesitant pause out of the corner of my eye.

"Awh, gonna read me a bedtime story, Cowboy?" I teased, earning a light pinch on the cheek.

"If you behave." Curse him, curse him and his words that do funny things to my insides! He was teasing me, not only with his words, but with the undercurrent of playfulness I could barely feel in the sea of comforting emotions he was bathing me in.

"Like you have room to talk about behaving," I teased back with a smirk and was brought back to reality when Esme gently placed a steaming mug in front of me.

"Don't let it get cold," She warned kindly and gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze as she passed me by.

Turning away from Jasper, I cradled my mug and relished in the comforting feeling of drinking home made hot chocolate on a gloomy and chilly day, like today was.

"Hey, you are here! Thought I heard a heartbeat." A new voice suddenly called from the doorway, Emmett had appeared, arms laden with numerous grocery bags that Esme quickly began unburdening him of.

"Did you find everything I asked for?" She asked kindly with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I think so, sorry if I missed anything." He apologised off-handedly and came to sit down next to me at the breakfast bar, where Jasper was still acting as the back of my chair. "You two seem to be getting along nicely." He pestered lightly, earning a light bump to the shoulder with my own.

"Don't you start, I'm feeling rough as anything, let me have my affection in peace." I grumbled at him, but smiled all the same.

"Wouldn't wanna be the guy to stand in the way of true affection," He teased and seemed to look me over carefully, taking in my slightly sunken eyes and papery complexion. "But you're right, you don't look so good." He said sympathetically and patted my shoulder.

"Kali's going to get a nap, so please do keep the noise to a minimum, Emmett." Esme informed him, earning a salute from the bear-sized man.

"Course! You won't even know I'm here!" He boomed with a grin, making my head hurt a little more. Jasper slapped him round the back of the head, making Emmett rub it on reflex with a sour expression.

"What was that for?" Jasper pointed down at me.

"Low tones, idiot, she's got a headache." Emmett looked abashed and looked back at me with a furrowed brow, I could only smile.

"Sorry, Kali, didn't realise it was a headache." He whispered making me giggle.

"It's alright Little John, I'm sure Jasper can keep me sedated." Grasping my quickly cooling mug, I drained the contents, letting the thick chocolate at the bottom slowly trickle down my throat.

As I was finishing the last swig, Rose stepped in with a happy smile and a notebook in her hand.

"Will everyone be alright without me for a few hours?" Esme put down the towel she was using to dry the surfaces and looked on curiously.

"Where are you going, Rose? It might not be safe to go alone." Rose's eyes fell on me and she gave me a secretive smirk.

"Just a few hardware stores, I'll stay away from Seattle if you like." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, what on earth would she need from hardware stores that she doesn't already have in that over stocked garage of theirs?

Rose caught my questioning stare and her smirk grew.

"It's a surprise, I should have everything ready by the time you're up and feeling better." The buzzing in my head started rising again and I briefly closed my eyes to deal with the ache, Jasper felt my discomfort and amped up the good ju-ju he was sharing with me. "Are you alright?" Rose stepped closer, her smirk gone, inspecting me with a critical stare.

I gave her a weak smile and nodded against Jaspers stomach.

"Yeah, sorry, just this buzzing headache." I said and tried to brighten my features so they'd all stop looking so worried, even Emmett and Esme had stopped putting away the groceries in favour of checking up on me.

"Buzzing? That sounds unusual." Rose murmured and began her mini exam of me, checking my pupils, my temperature, and the insides of my ears.

"Merhhh, give it a rest, I'm fine. I know you guys don't get headaches anymore but it's really not a big deal." I explained as I swatted Rose's hands away and fell back against Jasper, who seemed more than happy to warp his long arms around my shoulders, like it was the norm.

Sighing heavily, I tried to ignore the beehive in my brain and focus on all those good feelings Jasper was giving me, both with his gift and his hugs.

"C'mon Darlin, bedtime I think." Jasper commanded gently and lightly pulled me off the bar stool.

"Yeah, I think I need a few more hours...Sorry, I'll be fine after I rest, I'm sure." Esme had been watching my interactions with Jasper carefully, I was surprised at how openly affectionate Jasper was being in front of her. I more or less assumed that he'd go back to being just friendly, instead of _friendly_. Not that he was getting fresh or anything, just his easy affection and obvious interest was more noticeable to me now that we had an audience that might not approve like Rose and Emmett did.

"Alright Kali, please call us if you need anything, we won't be far." Esme offered sweetly, her eyes snapping back up to my face from the arm Jasper had around slid around my waist.

I gave her a sheepish smile and thanked her, after being hugged by Rose, I was finally making my way up the stairs when Jasper just scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. The surprise took my breath away for a moment and I clung to him so tightly he slowed his movements.

"Sorry, bit fast?" He apologised in an abashed voice, I nodded against his collarbone.

"Mhmm, everything's a little fast right now though, take it easy with me, Cowboy." Jasper fought of a grin as he carried me the remaining steps.

"What?" I asked and poked his twitching lips.

"Nothing, nothing... it's just-" He dropped his voice to a whisper so the others wouldn't be able to hear us. "I'm surprised you _want_ me to take it easy with you, Sugar." I felt the blush rise in my cheeks but I grinned back all the same.

"Later, hot-stuff, let a girl get her rest, eh?" He chuckled lightly, I could feel it pleasantly against my ribcage.

"I'll hold you to that, Princess." He replied lightly and fought off another grin as he heard (and probably felt) my heart stutter at the implications of his words and the new nickname.

"You're a dick." I stated, making him laugh lightly as he nudged open a bedroom door with his knee.

"You love it." I snorted but couldn't help my smile.

Gently, he deposited me on a gigantic bed, the sheets were a beautiful silken grey, the room was made up of bright creams and orange woods, just like most of the house. Jasper began helpfully closing the curtains on the oversized windows as I kicked off my shoes and noticed my empty bag in the corner of the room. Gotta love Vampire speed for putting away clothes quickly, I'd have to thank Rose or Jasper (whichever one had unpacked my stuff) when I was more coherent.

Standing on wobbly legs, I made my way over to the dresser and opened draws until I found some of my PJ's to change into. I stuck to something warm, seeing as winter was just around the corner and I happened to have the hots for a pretty frosty guy. With my red baggy top and fleecy matching bottoms in hand, I plodded over to the en suite bathroom and changed quickly.

When I came back out, I found a glass of water on the bedside table and a Vampire in my bed.

"Damn, you're eager." Jasper laughed and patted the spot next to him.

"Just get in and let me help you sleep." I rolled my eyes but did as he asked, slipping into the covers and preening with happiness as he tucked me in. Taking the initiative, I pulled out my arm and threw it over his waist, sliding my hand up the back of his shirt and stroking the icy cold skin along his back. "And here I was thinking I was supposed to be making you feel good." He teased quietly, making me snuggle closer until my head was tucked under his chin.

"Oh hush you horn-dog, I like stroking skin and you need to be touching me to use your power, everybody wins." There was a low rumble in his chest as I lightly ran my nails down the length of his back. At first, I thought he was growling at me, but when he relaxed into the pillowy goodness, I realised he was purring.

"Awh, you purr like a kitty. Y'know that whole 'pussy' thing wasn't literal, right?" Jasper laughed and reached up a hand to stroked my hair.

"Can't help it, it's nice." I was a little surprised, in some way, I thought that his steel skin would be less sensitive to things like touch, but judging by his reaction, he was loving it.

"I'll keep that in mind Cowboy, you gonna knock me out or did you get in my bed for more nefarious reasons?" Jasper chuckled and tucked in his chin to press a surprising kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Kali." The nicknames were good, but there was something inside me that reacted to the way he said my name. Like those four letters were intimate and special, something just between us.

Moving my head back so I could see him better, I shuffled up and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering perhaps a little longer than necessary. Jasper smiled at me through lidded eyes and untangled his hand from my curly hair to lightly cup my chin as he gave me another kiss, though this one on my lips. It was possibly the sweetest kiss we had shared to date; no sexual frustration, no teasing, no playfulness. Just a kiss.

"Goodnight, Jasper." I murmured against his lips and went back to cuddling him, burying my face in his chest so he couldn't see me.

He let me lay with him like that for a few more seconds before the feelings of lethargy started to overwhelm me, and I was so sleepy I couldn't have kept my eyes open if I tried.

But when I finally fell asleep, I was assaulted by unusual dreams and sensations. It was like I was trapped in my own mind, I could _hear_ the buzzing now. It was louder in my dreams, but it didn't really hurt, not like it did when I was awake.

There were faint images and feelings, my body was surrounded by something thick, cold and damp, it was like my bones were covered in wet cement. Someone's hands were on my foot, their fingers were in between my toes, but it was clinical and uncaring like a pedicure, and they weren't touching my nails. I tried to speak or open my eyes to discover what was going on but I had no mouth, no tongue and no eyes, I wasn't even breathing. All I could feel was the sensation of touch on my not-skin, because it couldn't be real, it was being pushed and pulled and folded and squished. It was so wrong, wrong wrongwrongWRONG!

My terror and confusion had kept me still, but my curiosity out weighed them and I tried to move my hand to touch my face but the person touching my feet grabbed my arm and held it down. I heard words, but they were so muffled and faint I couldn't make them out, it was like my ears had been sealed with candle wax.

Being unable to breathe, see, hear or smell was making me panic, I was also very, very weak. Just trying to lift my arm had sapped all the energy in the limb, but I wasn't going to give up, this felt so disgustingly wrong, I had to make it stop, I had to wake up.

Pulling out every bit of determination I had, I wrenched my foot out of the hands of this stranger and tried to stand. I was on some kind of table and instead, rolled off and hit the floor with a wet splat. The pain was horrible, it was foreign and far too strong for just falling on my side. I wanted to moan in agony, but I couldn't make a noise, instead I clumsily slapped the ground in front of me and attempted to drag myself away from whoever was touching me. The fall to the floor can't have been more than a few feet yet somehow strips of flesh from my arms ended up dragging across the floor as I tried to escape. It was to no avail, I was blind and deaf and mute and so very, very helpless.

I was dragged back roughly and the person went back to work on the floor, the hands felt small but they had well practised movements as they pushed and tugged at my skin, stretching me and shaping me, they were literally moulding my body.

There was a shaky, whispered command, that I could clearly hear inside my head.

" _Rest, you are not ready._ " Against my own will, my body started relaxing even though my mind was still in a complete panic, I was still and compliant.

I wanted so desperately to scream and to move, but there was nothing I could do, I was trapped in a body that wasn't whole. Something damaged and unnatural, everything hurt, the pain was fresh and so brutal, like it was my first time being injured.

A terrifying thought struck me that maybe I had somehow used Takeover whilst asleep and ended up trapped in some monstrous form? How on earth would I get back if I couldn't even breathe?

There wasn't a thing I could do but silently scream until this hell ended.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Today had been the first day I had felt truly at peace with myself.

Sure, there was a group of crazy nomads hell bent on stealing away Kali, and Kali herself was unwell, but in my head and my heart, I felt good. The invisible weight I wasn't aware I had been carrying was lifted from my shoulders, simply by admitting to myself and to Kali, Rose and Emmett how I felt. It wasn't as painful, or as difficult as I thought and surprisingly I had yet to be reprimanded by anyone for being interested in the woman borrowing my adopted brothers, ex's, body. Yes, it is as confusing as it sounds.

Though if the way Esme had been carefully watching the way we interacted was any indication, that was likely to change soon. Her feelings were mixed; I could sense her trepidation, that she was pleased and worried at the same time, and it wasn't difficult to guess why. I wondered if she would talk to me herself or if she would just ask the others what was going on. I couldn't hear anything but Kali's heartbeat which was a sign that they were purposely speaking so quietly I couldn't hear them, I hoped that Rose and Emmett would be on my side because I was probably the topic of choice.

Right now, I didn't much care, I was content where I was.

It was a while before I noticed something was wrong, when I finally realised I was touching Kali and I couldn't feel a thing from her. I frowned and sat up, cupping her face, I focused as hard as I could, but there was nothing. Immediately I began panicking and listened to her heart and her breathing but both sounded perfectly fine, though she was unnaturally still. From my recent experiences with Kali's sleeping, I'd learned she was a horrible fidget and I felt a little sorry for any bedfellows she'd had with the amount she kicked whilst she was unconscious.

I wasn't sure if I should wake her, but before I had the chance to make any further decisions I was surprised by sudden footsteps outside the room.

"Can I come in, son?" Carlisle's fatherly voice whispered from behind the door. I hesitated for a couple of reasons, something was wrong with Kali and I didn't want to start a panic, and there was an instinctual protectiveness because she was vulnerable.

Shaking off those stupid feelings I invited him inside, choosing to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Kali's hand with me so I could constantly keep an eye on her sudden lack of emotions. Carlisle gave me a tighter than usual smile as he studied my closeness, I could sense his disapproval and readied myself for a very quiet argument. He sat down on the love seat next to the window and studied Kali for a moment before he spoke.

"Jasper, I wanted to talk to you about your- _interest_ in Kali." I sat a little straighter as Carlisle tried to find the right words.

"I see... You're right, we should talk." Carlisle seemed a little surprised, as if he has expected me to petulantly stomp out of the room or lose my temper.

"Good, good..." He was stalling as he tried to find the right way to air his concerns. "I've spoken with Rose and Emmett, and they told me that there's been a change in dynamic in your relationship." I took pity on him and saved him having to slowly get to the point.

"Yeah, I've become attached to her. I've talked it over with Rose and Emmett, and they agree that it isn't something I've been able to control, I just want to be around her. I know there are a hell of a lot of reasons why this is stupid but my mind knows what it wants and I'm not changing my decision." I stated simply and resisted the urge to haughtily fold my arms, I took a moment to check on Kali; I still couldn't feel a thing but her calm pulse against my fingers.

Carlisle watched me carefully for a moment before he began his slew of questions.

"But she's trapped inside Bella's body, are you attracted to Bella?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not attracted to Kali's appearance, it's _who_ she is that has my attention." Carlisle's frown deepened and he laced his hands together as he studied my reaction.

"What if she suddenly disappeared one morning though?" Of course this was a concern of mine but it was something out of my control.

"Every day she wakes up here makes it more obvious that either this isn't temporary, or there's something specific she has to do to leave. It's not something I'm going to agonise over, else I'll continue to make myself miserable and lose any chance I had." Carlisle nodded absently, he agreed with my reasoning on that much at least, only because it was a purely logical point.

"What about...physical affection? No matter what, that's still Bella's body, and it isn't Kali's to give to anyone." I swallowed back my embarrassment.

"I know. I won't be _intimate_ with her, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea myself." Swallowing, I was suddenly really glad I couldn't blush. "But I will kiss her." I declared and made sure to look Carlisle dead in the eye so he knew that wasn't negotiable.

He took a long moment to take in everything before finally asking,

"And how does Kali feel?" His question brought back my concern that I still couldn't feel anything from her, but there was no change in her position or pulse so I decided to leave her to sleep for a while, this headache might be interfering somehow.

""We've talked about it, if that's what you want to know. Kali shares my concerns, my interests and my wants." Carlisle looked away for a moment, as he fought back his embarrassment to continue.

"Yes, well, I'm still not sure that now is the right time for you to be getting into anything new, and I hate to say it, but is she really the right person?" My twinge of annoyance seemed to hit him before I could reel it back in and he looked a little sheepish at having to be the bearer of bad news, as it were.

"If you're talking about Alice, there's nothing more I can do about that. We've spoken, and she wants to go on a break, and now I don't think I could be with her again. It's like since she left I've almost forgotten how to love her, I know you probably think Kali's just a rebound for my hurt feelings, but it's not like that, really, we've bonded." I confessed in a light voice. It felt really good to stand my ground, and there was no way I was changing my mind now. I wasn't the sort to guy to back down from something I wanted, I may not always keep to my vows as far as Alice was concerned, but I will always fight for what's mine.

Shit, no, can't start getting territorial, Kali will probably destroy my bikes or something if I started staking a claim on her. She's a human, and I have to treat her like I was trying to date a human. Luckily I had heaps of unintentional experience just from absorbing the daily feelings of the teenagers at Forks, so I wouldn't be embarrassing her by asking to walk her to church.

Pretty sure she'd burn if she tried to set foot in one anyway.

Carlisle's sigh brought me out of my contemplation on how unsaintly Kali is.

"Well, it seems you've made up your mind, if Kali feels the same way then there is little more I can say, is there?" He gave in, his eyes looked tired which was understandable given everything that had happened lately.

"Nope, I've made my choice. It's nothing official, but it's what I want and I don't plan to go back on it now."

Once more I searched for Kali's feelings and when I felt nothing I bit my lip and decided to let Carlisle know.

"Uh, I'm not sure if something's wrong, but I can't feel Kali." Carlisle's eyebrows raised and he studied our joined hands.

"What, right now?" I nodded.

"Right now. She woke up with headache this morning, she said it was buzzing like electricity, she's unusually still too." Carlisle's sideways look let me know that my knowledge of how she slept was probably inappropriate, but I didn't really care.

"I see, let's try waking her up, she's been out for at least an hour now." I was a little surprised, had I really been cuddled up with her for that long? Carlisle's warm smile as he came closer let me know he had noticed my brief shock. "Kali, Kali, can you hear me?" He spoke loudly and lightly shook her shoulder.

At first there was nothing, no movement, no sign she was rousing, so Carlisle began checking her breathing and peeled back one of her eyelids. Her pupils didn't change size, which was very worrying, it wasn't until I forced a jumble of excitable emotions into her body, like a make-shift adrenaline rush and called her name that she shot up with a panicked shout. If it wasn't for our super speed, she definitely would have headbutted Carlisle or myself, she launched herself across the room at almost Vampire speed and slammed into the wall to stop herself from running further.

Her breathing was ragged like she had been hunted, she was suddenly covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her heart was thumping as her eyes took in everything quickly, almost like she was assessing the danger.

"Kali? Are you alright?" Carlisle's voice snapped me out of it and I rushed over to help her back into bed.

"Oh! Oh, holy fuck that was horrible, oh wow..." She ran a hand through her hair, I could see her shivering in her warm PJ's, she was clearly shaken up.

"What happened?" I asked as I gathered her up, immediately she clung to my neck tightly and buried her face into my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, shocked she was so scared from what I assumed was a dream.

I walked her back to the bed but she refused to get out of my arms and instead adjusted herself so she could sit in my lap as she gathered herself.

"I had a dream, a nightmare, no, a damn night terror ! It was so real, I could feel everything, and I was trapped, I couldn't get back until I felt your gift and I sort of followed it home." She tried to explain in a jumbled mess. It was difficult to understand what had happened but it didn't sound like a regular nightmare.

Carlisle had stood back and watched our interactions, waiting for the right time to check her over without interfering with Kali's emotional needs. None of us had seen her so frightened before, and I'd seen her threaten plenty of things that could kill her, so what could have possibly left her so shaken to the core?

"Kali, can you try to tell us exactly what happened?" Carlisle's soft voice made Kali try to gather herself and speak. She took several shaky breaths to steady herself.

"I woke up trapped in a body, it was heavy and damp and I had no face. No eyes, ears, nose or mouth. I was lying down and someone was touching my feet, not touching, more like _moulding_ my toes." She shuddered at the fresh memories that assaulted her and I could only pull her closer against me, encompassing her in my arms as much as I could. "When I- when I tried to get away, I fell off a bed or a table and my skin splattered against the floor, bits of my arms and legs were trailing behind me and it hurt so much. I was crawling away but someone dragged me back and there was a voice in my head telling me to rest, and I did. I couldn't move anymore and I was stuck whilst they fixed the skin I'd just ripped off...no, not skin, it wasn't flesh but it acted like my skin. It felt so real, I could count every second of it happening."

Kali's nightmare sounded chilling, and it had clearly affected her. She pushed her way out of my arms as Carlisle and I processed what she told us and clumsily stood.

"I need a minute." She muttered and unsteadily made her way to the en suite bathroom, covering her mouth pre-emptively.

I frowned at her retreating back but left her to it, it was clear that she needed some time to come to terms with what she'd just experienced.

"Jasper, don't let her go back to sleep." I was surprised at Carlisle's quiet command and frowned up at him from my seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" I questioned, and was ready to argue that she looked like she her rest.

"Think about it, her gift is to Takeover a body using incense, it's very possible that she could one day learn to use it without tools. This could be a manifestation of what she's capable of and it sounds like the distance greatly increased as well, we don't want her to trap herself in what sounds like an inanimate body." I took a second to think about the logic behind his words. Sure, he had a point, but that was quite the jump.

"And what makes you think this isn't just a vivid nightmare? She didn't disappear, she was in bed the whole time. Besides if she could take over objects instead of living beings then she'd have trapped herself in a plan pot by now." I drilled him, as I folded my arms, not wanting to make the woman I was coming to care for, suffer if she didn't need to.

"She was practically trapped in her sleep, and you said it yourself that you couldn't feel anything from her, it sounds like she wasn't in her body at all, Jasper. Wait until that headache passes before she goes back to sleep." I frowned at him.

"What does her headache have to do with anything?" Carlisle's eyes darted to the closed door.

"It's the only thing that changed. Don't let her fall asleep until it's gone." He repeated and gave me a wary look. "With a gift like that, if she can't control it, we could lose her."

I swallowed tightly and looked at the bathroom door where I could hear Kali retching into the toilet.

"I understand Carlisle, it won't happen again." Already I was planning a way to stop something like this from repeating, not that anyone else in the family would agree, thankfully my reckless Sweetheart would likely be up for anything.

* * *

Kali's POV

I was cradling a strong cup of tea with both hands, ignoring how heavy my eyes felt from my lack of rest. My body may have been asleep but my mind or my soul or whatever, certainly hadn't been, and I felt like I'd pulled an all-nighter.

Everyone but Rose was gathered in the living room speaking amongst themselves, I was perched on the sofa next to Jasper, refusing to lay back because I knew the moment I did I'd likely fall back to sleep.

"Do you think it could be them?" Emmett asked Jasper, catching my attention. My nightmare had been the topic of choice since I woke up and after I stopped throwing up, I'd had all my usual medicine forced down my throat and a sandwich just in case I _had_ used Takeover in some new way. I was happy that they weren't just acting like it was nothing but at the same time, I wished they weren't so worried. They were all giving me wary looks, like they expected me to suddenly vanish, and Carlisle had finally left to make a phone call, I assumed to another Vampire considering the quiet and fast tones he spoke in.

"Who's them?" I asked as I leaned forward to join in the conversation, anything to keep me awake.

"The nomads, do you think it was one of their powers?" Emmett asked and looked at my expectantly like I should know.

When I thought about it, I realised I did know. My head was all kinds of hazy, my headache was back with a vengeance and I didn't want to take my morphine tablets in case they made me fall back to sleep.

"Uh, no, they don't have one like that to my knowledge. Victoria can evade people and James was a badass tracker, I think. None of them had anything crazy like being able to steal my soul or call to it, or whatever. Pretty sure Carlisle's right, it's my fault, cause that was definitely no dream." I mumbled as I rubbed my temple.

"Language, Kali." Esme chided as she stood and began fussing around the house for something to do.

"Sorry Ma," I gave her a weak smile to which she gave me a pitying one in return and planted a kiss on my head as she walked by me.

Jasper pulled me back against him and petted my messy hair.

"I have an idea for now, if you feel up for it?" My full attention was captured, and I craned my neck to get a better look at him.

"I'd rip my own arm if it meant I could get some rest." Jasper grinned at the reminder and smoothed my fringe back down.

"You won't be able to sleep but it'll give you a break from your headache for now." Even in my sleep deprived state I could figure out where he was going with this.

"You want me to Takeover you?" He nodded, gracing me with a soft smile.

"I know it's not ideal but you can't use your gift accidentally if you can't fall back to sleep, you won't be tired and you won't have your headache. With any luck it'll have gone by the time we separate."

Whilst his plan had merits it also had glaring flaws.

"While I appreciate the offer, I don't think it's safe to put us at a disadvantage like that. We really don't want a repeat of my heart doing the dying fly either, just so I could avoid having a headache. I know I'm not supposed to, but I'll have a coffee and just keep busy. Sitting around like this definitely isn't going to help." Jasper looked a little disappointed that his idea wasn't goint to be used, so I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile. "Thanks for offering yourself up though, I do appreciate it." Jasper smiled back, seemingly pleased and cuddled me closer.

Before we could come up with anymore ideas, Carlisle stepped back into the room with a smile.

"Eleazar is on his way here." Esme almost dropped the rag she was using to dust in her surprise.

"Really? Not the whole family?" She confirmed, to which her husband shook his head.

"No, Eleazar will be travelling with Irina, but he feels too many Vampire's suddenly passing through Seattle will cause alarm to our foes." I felt Jasper nod in agreement next to me.

"He's right, if he brought the whole family, the scent would be unmissable, and for a tracker, like James, that would definitely be noticeable and they'd be in danger. I take it that's why he isn't bringing Carmen with him, too?" Carlisle smiled tightly.

"Precisely, which is why they kept it to a small party, and are planning to wait until the weekend when heavy rain is forecast, to help hide their trail."

I suppressed a loud yawn and turned to the Cullen patriarch.

"Why are they coming at all? Now probably isn't the best time to pop round for a visit." I asked, curious and cautious, I never had much luck meeting Vampire's for the first time, I always ended up getting threatened.

"Because if there's anyone that can tell us more about your gift, its Eleazar, his ability is to understand what others gifts are, I was originally planning to introduce him to Bella at some point just so we had an accurate definition as to why she could block Edwards power." I wasn't comfortable letting more people in on the secret but I nodded amicably all the same.

"Alright then, as long as he doesn't plan on spreading his findings..." Jasper looked at me in surprise.

"Why are you so worried?" In my drowsy state, I hadn't really noticed the undercurrent of his gift searching out my feelings against my skin, but of course, that was Jasper's favourite pastime as of late.

"Because I don't know them and you're both basically agreeing that I should spill my secrets to a stranger." Jasper frowned at my suddenly terse tone and Carlisle looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry Kali, I should have asked if you were okay with this first." I took a deep breath and let the tendrils of irritation dissipate, I knew I was only being so sensitive because I was cranky and exhausted.

"No, I'm sorry. Just- please tell me first, in the future. I know you think you know what's best for me, and I appreciate the help, but I don't like my choices being taken out of my hands." Carlisle nodded along with me as I spoke.

"I completely agree, you aren't my child and I'm sorry for treating you as such. Would you like me to cancel? Eleazar is an old friend, the Denali's are what we refer to as cousins, they are a vegetarian family like us, and they wouldn't betray our trust." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Nah, don't cancel. I trust your judgement, and I know he can tell me what gift I have, kinda curious of its limitations myself, to be honest."

It took a long time for me to gather enough of my thoughts to accurately remember the Denali's. Three sisters, and a couple that had chosen to live with them and adopt their lifestyle, they were nice, friendly people from what I remembered reading, but I knew that one of them ended up dying in one of the last books. I just couldn't remember who at the moment.

"Excellent, I'm sure Eleazar can be of help, he used to work for the Volturi, he could tell which members of a coven were gifted and which humans had the potential to be gifted after they were changed." It all came back to me, I think Kate was the only other gifted Vampire of their coven, so why was Irina acting as his escort?

"So what about Irina, why's she coming?" Carlisle seemed a little surprised at my question and frowned as he considered.

"I didn't ask, she has always had a bit of a thing for Edward so perhaps she's hoping she can run into him on the way and convince him to go back with her? She seemed rather put out that he never made it to Alaska." I snorted.

"She can have him." I muttered making Jasper chuckle and Carlisle give me a disapproving stare. "What? I'm not gonna date him." I said honestly making Emmett titter in the background.

"Yes, but I'm sure Bella would-" I cut off his gentle reprimand.

"And? Bella isn't here. She's currently in my home, eating my food, reading my comics if she has any taste, and if I ever get to talk to her I will explain exactly how he's been and recommend she find someone better. I'm sure you guys would still turn her if that's what she wants, but you can't expect me to play nice after everything he's done." Carlisle sighed and nodded glumly.

"Of course not, I just don't want you to make a choice that would hurt Bella in the long run, is all." My eyes narrowed as the implications of his words hit me, time for my mouth to start running away from me once more.

"You're talking about sex, right? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on fucking Jasper until I can do it with my own damn vagina." I bit out the words more venomously than I intended, but again, super tired and super cranky. I was not in the mood to be "gently reminded" of anything.

I huffed and folded my arms to the dead silence of the room. No one really knew what to say to that, even Esme was too confused over which part of my statement to scold me over, the swearing, the general profanity, or the fact that I had confirmed I wanted to sleep with Jasper.

Oh fuck, did I really say that aloud?

I ignored the hot blush I could feel creeping up my deathly pale cheeks, and kept my resolve strong as I glared at the fireplace.

"I...see... Well, um, as long as you're safe about it..." Carlisle's suddenly high voice trailed off into somewhere in the realm of uncomfortable and I could hear Emmett trying his hardest not to burst into laughter at the awkward situation I had managed to put myself in.

The majority of me didn't want to look or even acknowledge Jasper, but I was a tad curious as to what he thought about my outburst. Ever so slowly, I turned my head just enough to look at his face and was surprised at the smug smile I saw there. I turned to look at him fully and he shot me a beaming grin, he looked like the cat who had got the cream. And the whole pussy whilst he was at it.

"And just why are you so damn chipper?" I demanded making him smile wider.

"Oh, no reason." He said in a cheerful tone and pulled me back against him, making me a touch irritated but I probably didn't want to know what was going through his head whilst I was surrounded by the majority of the house.

The silence fell again, and the Cullen "parents" looked a little uncomfortable to say the least, when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught their attention, they couldn't make excuses and scatter fast enough.

"That must be Rose." Emmett said as he slowly stood, he had been thoroughly enjoying this and I threw a pillow at his slow retreat, nailing him square in the back.

"Such a temper, but you aim is true, Robin." I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped me.

"Oh, fuck off already," I managed to chuckle out and buried my face in Jaspers neck the moment he left.

Jasper let me hide in the crook of his neck for a moment before he coughed lightly to get my attention.

"Don't say a thing." I mumbled into his skin, making him snort.

"Okay, I won't." He was suspiciously quiet, I pulled myself off of him and glared at the grin he was fighting off.

"Oh, eat my dick, ya sparkly little bitch." I grumbled and folded my arms, turning purposely away from him. Jasper chuckled fondly and snuck an arm around my waist, tugging me back against him.

"Awh, you're so grumpy, would it make you feel better if I told you I'm looking forward to doing all sorts of things to you too when you're in your own body?" I felt the rush of heat in the pit of my stomach and bit my lip.

"Somehow that makes it worse." I groaned and gave him a half-hearted glare from my position against his chest. "This is just going to be one long fucking tease, isn't it?" He laughed and ran his fingers down my arm, making me shiver.

"Most definitely, but for both of us if it helps." I sighed dramatically and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I get my own body back." I muttered in frustration, making Jasper laugh again and plant a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"And I'll be sure to show you just how useful my gift can be." He whispered against my ear, before lightly nipping it and making me jump a little.

"Stop playing with your food," I moaned pathetically as he trailed a wet kiss down my neck. "I'm so gonna get you back for this." I threatened when he didn't stop.

"Sounds like a challenge, Darlin." His voice hummed against my throat, I felt that tiny thrill at the word challenge and the chance of beating him at his own game. That was all the motivation I needed to wrench myself out of his grip and straddle his lap, I ignored his steadily hardening cock for the moment, instead I tugged his head back and exposed his neck. Of course he let me, curious to see what I'd do and could barely suppress his groan when I ran my damp tongue from his collarbone to his jaw and whispered in his ear,

"Then prepare to lose Cowboy, cause I'm going to do things that'll drive you wild." His golden eyes were slowly darkening as he watched me, but I didn't waver instead I leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip, annoying him when I pulled away before he could kiss me.

I stood in front of him with a smug grin, ignoring the on-going, painful, buzzing in my head that had become background noise, I finally found something to keep me entertained and awake at the same time, lucky me!

Before I could torment him further, the door opened and Rose gave me a conspiratorial smile as she dragged in her purchases, along with the rest of the family that had dutifully grabbed a bag and in Emmett's case; a sheet of metal about half his size.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" I had a feeling she had stalled everyone for me so Jasper and I could have our "moment". I gave her a toothy grin and shook my head.

"Nope, whatcha got there kitty-cat?" I barely caught her speedy movement as she deposited her purchases at the doorway from the house into the Garage.

"Everything I think I'm going to need to make a suitable replacement for you burning incense," Emmett carefully propped up the long metal sheet and my eyebrows flew up underneath my bangs.

"Say what now?" I asked in confusion, making her gorgeous smile brighten.

"While you were sleeping last night, I came up with a few designs to build something that would make you using Takeover easier." I felt a bubble of excitement growing in my chest.

"Oh, wow, you gotta let me help!" I dashed over to her with a pleading smile, in response she began fixing my stray hairs.

"Are you sure you're up to it? I don't want you to make your headache worse." She asked absently as she studied my comfy night clothes, as if the way I was dressed was indicative of how I was feeling.

I gave her my brightest smile and tried not to look as tired as I felt.

"Damn right I am! I think sitting around relaxing isn't going to help, keeping myself busy would be nice." Rose gave me another grin and nodded towards the garage.

"Then lets get to work." I shot Jasper a longing look, but Rose hadn't invited Emmett along, and I did love the idea of girl time with my favourite sister. Bending down, I gave his cheek a peck and watched his face stretch into a lazy smile when I did.

"Think you can survive without me for a few hours?" I asked him cheekily, Jasper rolled his eyes and gently pushed me away from him.

"Go have fun," I gave him a last beaming smile and playfully nudged the grinning Emmett as I followed after Rose.

I closed the door behind me, more out of politeness than desire for privacy, from my experience garages got noisy and it looked like we were going to get a little loud. Probably not the best thing for my headache, but the more I moved around the less pressure I felt on my temples, so for now I planned to go on as long as I could.

Rose was moving around the garage so quickly, I could only catch sight of her when she moved something larger than herself as she cleared space for her project. Slowly, I descended the short stairs and made my way over to the work bench where all the clutter was quickly disappearing around me, knowing Roe would dodge my slow pace just fine. Eventually, she sat next to me on a work stool and deposited a notebook in front of me. Opening it, I studied the numerous pages of carefully detailed sketches with wide eyes.

"You did all this whilst I was asleep?" I asked her incredulously as I tried to make sense of the intricacy of her designs.

She had marked at the top of the page which designs she had found all the materials to and which were the best ideas. From what I could see, she had narrowed it down to three final designs: a bracelet comprised of tiny smoke bombs, a complicated necklace with some sort of ring pull, and a thick metal cuff that appeared to have a slot for burning ground herbs.

Gobsmacked I looked back up at her expectantly.

"Don't look so shocked, I've done plenty of engineering and mechanics courses at College's, plus I can work and think a hell of a lot faster than you. But what do you think, any of them take your fancy?" I snapped my mouth closed and nodded dumbly.

"All of them, well these three you've dog-eared. See, the main issue with Takeover isn't just getting incense lit to steal a body, it's changing back. Multiple methods would solve that issue, like here, the smoke bombs? If they weren't super sensitive, I could easily drop one or the bracelet for later use, but the cuff or necklace looks like they'd be perfect for changing into someone." Rose nodded along with a smile.

"That was sort of where my head was going, but I was also considering making the smoke bombs powerful enough to obscure vision for a moment so your actual power is still somewhat hidden, watching you actually use Takeover on someone makes it obvious what you're doing as long as it isn't happening to me at the time." She nudged me briefly clearly referring to last night, and I gave her an apologetic grin.

"I like the way you think, tactically, that would be brilliant in a fight." Rose raised an eyebrow and propped her chin on her fist as she gave me a withering stare.

"Oh? Planning on getting into a fight are we?" I swallowed my guilt and shook my head.

"Honestly, I'm expecting it at this point, though not by choice. I'd be quite happy just spending my days doing shit like this with you, Buttercup." Rose didn't look entirely convinced but moved on, turning the page of the notebook in front of us to the necklace.

"This one was something that might be better for your discreet Takeover's. The general idea is that you pull this cord and it triggers the electric lighter in the back that will superheat some of your concentrated incense." I chewed my lip as I considered her words.

"Alright, two things, firstly will I end up getting burned by this if I use it? Second, won't it be excessively large if you're using an electric lighter?" Rose smiled at my thought process and pointed to a circular scribble that I hadn't paid too much attention to.

"Actually, I was thinking of messing around with a car's electric lighter, they aren't so big and the ring pull was an idea I was playing around with, I could also keep it as a push in, but I thought there could be a chance of that going off accidentally. As for the heat, I did take into account that you are a delicate little flower and planned on glueing or sewing a hard leather covering so it'll only feel warm at most." I read her notes as she walked me through it and I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face.

"Rose, my sweet blonde bombshell, you're a fucking genius." She preened at the compliment and casually tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"It's nothing, can't have you getting hurt because your lighter ran out of gas." I grinned sheepishly at her very good point.

"That does sound like something that's bound to happen, and hey, if I have all three of these then even if something goes wrong with one of them, I'll have plenty of back ups." The smile fell from Rose's face and she pinned me with a rather serious look.

"I know that you need to be able to access your power, but you have to promise me that you won't use this in excess. You could put your life at risk, Kali." Her face softened again and she stroked back my stray hairs.

I smiled and caught her hand.

"If our suspicions about the nomads are right, they are bound to attack us again. If I can use Takeover and capture, or stop them, then I will. I cannot promise I won't use it three times in a row to knock them all out if that's what it takes, but I will promise not to fuck around with it for fun and eat heartily after every use." Rose studied me for a moment before giving in to some internal battle and sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess that's the best I can ask of you. Alright then, let's get to work." I grinned and looked around at the tools scattered around the mostly bare desk with a grin.

"Where do we start?" Rose stood and grabbed a large paper bag from near the stairs and a stack of bowls out of a cupboard full of more scientific looking equipment.

She dumped the lot in front of me, I took the initiative and looked inside, pulling out numerous packets of powders, rocks and leaves in sealed bags. There were different thin sticks of wood, little bottles of oils and a few boxes of different incense. Holding up a bag filled with off-white crystals I grinned.

"Oh snap, are we doing coke?" Rose flicked my ear making me drop the bag on the table.

"Of course not, dugs don't work on Vampire's anyway, these are all the probable ingredients that make up your incense. Chances are, it's not the incense sticks themselves that trigger your power, but one single ingredient. It'll look odd if we start buying thousands of incense sticks to grind up, so I thought it would be prudent to discover what it actually is that causes the change for you." I blinked as her logic hit me like a ton of bricks.

"That's... that's really clever!" Rose beamed at me and pulled out the rest of the herbs that would potentially trigger my gift.

"I thought so too, problem is, you've got to use Takeover at least once before we get started. If it's a herb or an oil, I have to keep that in mind with whatever container I make, and I'll need to know what I'm working with before I make anything too concrete. Do you think you'd be up for it today?" I wrinkled my nose slightly at the prospect of worsening my headache, but time wasn't a luxury I could afford if I was being hunted by Vampire's and I wanted to do my bit.

Gathering my courage, I nodded.

"I can do it, you don't mind me borrowing your body for a moment, do you?" Rose smiled lightly and started unstacking the bowls, they appeared to be the heat proof kind and I could guess what she was planning on doing with them.

"I'm sure I'll manage, might be best if I grab some pillows for you though." I stopped her with a shake of my head.

"Nah, don't bother, I've been getting a better handle on it, I don't usually end up on the floor and I'll just sit down when I change back." Rose nodded and we began to set up our experiment, pouring powders and dropping different oils and leaves into all the bowls. I helped where I could (not that Rose needed it) and was careful to breathe through my mouth just in case the scent of anything triggered my gift prematurely.

"Okay, walk me through what we've got." I asked as she finished setting out the last bowl and grabbed a small blow torch from a cupboard.

"So I used my nose as best as I could to pick out ingredients, and guessed a few others. Let's start here, this is Frankincense," She pointed to the first bowl of sticky yellowish rocks. "and this is the oil. Stand back from the rest of these and inhale them both as is, if nothing happens then we'll heat them and see if that does anything.

I did as I was told and hopped off my bar stool with the two bowls and crossed the room to another counter before I took turns inhaling them deeply. The oil smelled the strongest, and it was sort of fruity and kind of woody at the same time, it was a sickly sweet scent that had no _supernatural_ effect on me. Rose came and took the bowls off of me and handed me a pair of goggles as she lit the blow torch and heated up the bowls. I took my time inhaling both of them, but there was no reaction so we moved on to the next ingredient.

"This is Guggul," She handed me another bowl full of brown powdery rocks and I repeated the process, unsurprised when sniffing the bowl did nothing and a little disappointed that this wasn't my trigger either, after Rose heated it and I caught a whiff off the spicy, almost vanilla scent.

After that we tried the cocaine looking powder called Borneol Camphor, which I was also glad I didn't have to sniff or possibly snort, in the future. The smell was bitter and slightly acrid, and made my head a little woozy. Rose vetoed burning the oil and we moved on to thick, white bricks called Elemi, they smelled much nicer, kinda lemony and a little bit like the Frankincense. Again, neither the rocks or the oils when sniffed dry or burned did anything.

I was a little disheartened but there were only two herbs left, Chinese Hibiscus, a fine pinkish red powder that I couldn't help but stick my finger in, and shiny red resin that was actually called Dragons Blood.

"You're joking? Dragons blood is a _thing_? I've seen 'Dragon Blood' incense before and I always thought that was just a gimmicky name! Well, I'll be darned." Rose laughed at my surprise, it always warmed my heart to hear her laugh so openly, such a change from the bitchy Barbie attitude when we first met.

"Yes, Dragons Blood is a thing, also known as Sanguis Draconis. Get sniffing, I intend to get started on this before it gets too late." I sniffed the dry rocks and the velvety red powder, and was a little gutted when I felt nothing, but when Rose lit them there was a hard tug in my chest when I sniffed the powder.

"Wait a minute, it's something to do with this, it feels funny." Rose studied me, I could almost feel the pull on my insides, like how Takeover started for me, but it wasn't enough there was something missing. We tried rolling the warm resin in the Dragon Blood powder and lighting it again, I felt the same amount of pull but it wasn't strong enough no matter how many times we lit it.

"It needs something more, maybe its two ingredients, not just one? Would make a lot more sense why this didn't happen sooner in my life if it was a specific combination." Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"You have a good point, you'd never used the incense before, right?" I thought back as hard as I could and rubbed my aching skull.

"No... at least I don't think so, I was never too big on incense, one of those things that I'd forget I owned if I bought it, I liked candles more cause they lit up a room _and_ smelled good." Rose nodded thoughtfully and turned back to the table of powders.

"Well, regardless, these are all the ingredients I could smell and match up so I'll mix a little with each while you smell the Chinese Hibiscus.

Lazily, I saluted her and took the powder to the other side of the Garage whilst she added the powdered Dragons Blood to all the bowls we had tried so far. There was no reaction when I smelled the powder, but damn it smelled good. Sweet, floral and almost tinged with something like marshmallows, and when I used the blow torch to heat it up on a counter, I nearly dropped the flaming tool when the smell hit me.

"We got a winner," I called out as I steadied myself on the side. Rose rushed over and snatched the blow torch out of my hands before there was an accident and held my shoulders steady.

"So, Chinese Hibiscus and Dragons Blood, both two red powders, let's see if they work together and we'll go from there."

Confident we had found the correct mix, Rose added the powdered Dragons blood to the Chinese Hibiscus and muddled them with a metal stirrer for a moment before she brought them to the side and lit them. She stood back and leaned against the wall for good measure as I leaned down and inhaled the sickly sweet aroma. Faster than ever before, my vision switched in milliseconds and I was standing in Rose's body, stopping my breath so I didn't change back straight away. There wasn't the usual slow dimming and I couldn't remember seeing the world darken, it was almost as if it had happened as soon as I blinked.

When mixed together, the smoke from the burning powders was heavy and pink, it looked like it would make an excellent base for the smoke bomb bracelet idea. I grabbed the jug of water Rose had put aside as a precaution and dumped it in the burning powder just as I inhaled. The switch back was faster this time too, I was suddenly sitting on top of Rose's still body completely awake, and although I waited for my headache to worsen, it wasn't quite as impactful as it usually was.

Seeing as this time seemed to be instant, I counted the seconds as accurately as I could until Rose awoke, lamenting my lack of forethought for bringing a stopwatch. I frowned as I hit 4 minutes and I was still counting. I know my three minute's countdown was a little shaky but it was definitely taking longer than normal. At 5 minutes I started panicking until Rose suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, nearly bumping my head but she barely caught herself at the last minute.

"This... this isn't as bad as last night." She said in surprise as she rubbed her temple lightly. I smoothed out her hair and gave her a cheeky grin.

"They say the first time always hurts, but thirds the charm babeh." I gave her an exaggerated wink, making her slap my arm but she still laughed.

"Oh hush, Kali. Honestly, you're worse than most men I've met, and I have unfortunately met many men in my 73 years of immortality." I grinned and needlessly helped her stand.

"I'll take that as a compliment, anyway, seems we've found the right herbs, and they are a hell of a lot more potent than the incense sticks." Rose was intrigued and asked me to describe the differences, taking a mental note of how much more powerful the powders were.

"I think the other ingredients may have diluted the powders to the point where it made you strain your gift more than you should have, how hungry do you feel?" I blinked in surprise, I barely felt hungry at all, and for a bottomless pit like me that was saying something. Sure, I could eat, but it was nothing like the ravenous hunger that I suffered through after my previous Takeovers.

"Only a little peckish, but I didn't even think about it until you said it." Rose grinned smugly.

"Exactly as I thought, without the diluting herbs and oils, this is more like what your gift should be. I think this will be a hell of a lot less strenuous on your body now." I couldn't help the hug as I slammed into her.

"Holy powdered resin Batman, you're a fucking genius." Rose hugged me back and laughed next to my ear.

"I try," She rightfully boasted.

Seeing as I felt fine, Rose was happy to let me continue helping her create my new smoke devices after I had a sandwich, which then ended up turning into a delicious tomato and basil pasta and dessert, all home made by Esme. Not that I complained, cause by god I would consider jumping in real lava for that sexy molten lava cake.

After we brought everyone up to speed on what we'd discovered, I was surprised at the Cullen "parents" happiness at our breakthrough with the incense. Though I guess they were more overjoyed to hear that I could use my power a little more safely, as opposed to me using it more in general.

"Well, I believe this shall be a worry off our minds if you can use your gift with less of a backlash, please, just don't go over board, Kali." Carlisle begged in a slightly tired voice, like the very idea of me being able to use Takeover more was exhausting him already.

I gave him a beaming grin from my seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"I promise nothing." Carlisle's hard stare made me crack up. "I'm just teasing ya, Doc, I've already promised Rose that I'll only use it when the need calls for it, not for fun. Same applies here." Carlisle nodded and gave me a tight smile, still unsure whether I'd keep to my word.

He seemed to be getting ready to leave, Esme came up to him with a briefcase and a gentle kiss.

"Back to work?" Jasper asked conversationally from his seat next to me. Carlisle smiled again and gave him a brief nod.

"Yes, I've offered to take the night shift, even if it's a little over cautious of me, I'd rather be close to Charlie in case of emergency and for when he does wake up." His eyes briefly drifted over to me and I gave him a small smile, trying not to let on that the reminder of Charlie's predicament was hitting me everytime I thought about the poor man.

"Send him my love." I requested and turned back to the last few crumbs of cake on my plate so no one could see my face. It had been briefly discussed that for my own safety, I shouldn't hang around the Hospital and keep my trail out of the house as minimal as possible.

I hadn't put up much of a fight about the issue, in a way I felt the need to distance myself from Charlie because whilst he wasn't my Dad, the guilt at what I had inadvertently caused was gnawing away at me. Spending time with him just watching him slowly heal, wouldn't help anyone, especially if it brought the nomads to the Hospital. So for everyone's safety, I'd agreed to stay at the Cullens again until further notice.

"I should probably get started on Charlie's door then," Emmett said as he separated from the hug he had Rose in and looked over at Jasper and I. "Did you fancy coming to help?" Jasper immediately shook his head and the casual arm around my shoulders tightened.

"No, we need to keep as many of us here at all times. Charlie's door does need to be fixed asap though, how long do you think it'll take you?" Emmett thought about it for a second and carelessly shrugged.

"Half an hour I'd say, but yeah, I see your point." He conceded and turned to give Rose a kiss.

"You should have a hunt on the way home, your eyes are looking a little dark, Emmy." She informed him making him grimace and nod.

"Alright, but you should too, I'm sure you and Kali can take a small break from your project to come get your own dinner." He asked with a teasing grin, Rose playfully swatted at him but sighed dramatically.

"Fine, I could do with the meal too, I'm sure Jasper won't even let Kali go to the bathroom alone once I'm gone." She muttered and gave Jasper a sly look.

Jasper frowned and his mouth fell open.

"Oi, I resent that!" I couldn't help but laugh, and patted his shoulder soothingly.

"She has a point, you _are_ very overprotective of me." Jasper gave me a lazy glare and propped his chin on his fist and grumbled back,

"I wouldn't need to be if you weren't such a danger magnet." I stuck my tongue out at him and hopped off the stool to take my plate to the sink, where Esme automatically washed it before I could even get the chance to, and to give Emmett a hug.

"Thanks for going to fix up the door, I was a little worried about Charlie's getting broken into." Emmett gave me another beaming grin and squeezed me back lightly.

"No problem, you guys have fun, don't blow up anything." He threw airily over his shoulder as he dashed out the door making me laugh and turn my grin to Rose.

"I mean, that wasn't the plan but we could, I guess-"

"No. We have work to do, and you've finished eating so let's get started." I nodded and gave Jasper a smile.

"Be good, Cowboy." Jasper rolled his eyes, but I could see the corners of his mouth upturn at my usual nickname for him and he waved me away.

"Go back to your man cave, I'll get some reading done." I crossed the room and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

"You're such a delicate flower. Have fun, handsome." Jasper chuckled and waved me away.

I tackled Esme before I left with Rose and gave her a tight hug as she washed the dishes at a sedate pace.

"Thank you for dinner Esme, it was divine as ever, you should really consider becoming a chef." She tittered at my ideas like they were silly and pressed a light kiss to my forehead as she turned round to hug me back.

"Please be safe down there, you heard Emmett, no explosions." I grinned and gave her a lazy salute as I scampered after Rose.

Almost immediately, I was handed a full gear of safety equipment as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Put these on," Rose told me as she started running around the garage and grabbing objects, I briefly saw her car door open and close again as I began pulling on what she had given me. Some tough gloves for working with hot and sharp materials, a leather apron to help protect my chest and clothes, a pair of goggles that I perched on my head and a gas mask that I thought was a little overkill and put back down on the side.

"Keep that handy, if we're working with your incense and it heats up prematurely, it'll be a pain." I grinned at her logic and nodded, stuffing the mask in the large pouch on the front of my apron.

"Gotcha, so what's first?" With a smile she dragged over a sheet of metal.

"I was thinking the necklace?" I grinned broadly and helped her stand the metal without knocking anything over.

"What's a lady without her jewellery, am I right?" Rose laughed and get to work, we did.

Even with Rose's super speed, memory, and all that jazz, the work still took us nearly two days to finish two out of the three, but by the end of it, I was more than pleased. Rose was a mechanical genius but this was engineering on a scale I'd never considered when I thought of ways to use my incense.

Using a car lighter (from her own car, which kinda touched me) she had created a circular necklace that had a little grate on the front, for the smoke to escape, the whole thing was coated in a thick tan leather and at the base was a ring pull that neatly tucked into the back so I didn't catch it by accident. When it was tugged down, the electric lighter would heat up for about 30 seconds before the ring pull snapped back up, which was just enough time to super heat the Chinese Hibiscus and Dragons Blood powder, hidden beneath the grate. It was a little piece of genius and whilst we hadn't tested how well I could use it to Takeover anyone, we had made sure it worked and didn't burn my chest. Rose told me to keep it on for the time being just so we could see if my daily activities caused it to accidentally set off in any way.

The bracelet was another clever idea. The general thought process was that this could be used to change me back easier, because I could just pull it off my wrist and that the smoke bombs would also cover my Takeover, so I could use that confusion to my advantage. The smoke bombs were little shells dipped in some non-flammable gold paint to make it look more like decorative baubles, and less like a circle of tiny bombs. It took a hard tug to remove one from the bracelet, but when I did it would release the smoke. Rose had made it so that they would explode smoke when they were thrown the range was wider for me and it would hide what I did. Sadly, I didn't learn the process she used because Rose thought it would be a liability to have me so close to the smoke bombs whilst they were being built, especially since she was making them them the tiniest bit explosive. In all fairness, it was a good call, two went off in my sleep and the Garage had to be completely aired out.

The unusual headache disappeared after a day or so, and thankfully there were no more Takeover dreams either. Rose had made the finals touches to the necklace in my sleep but was generous enough to let me help test out the bombs.

"You make sure that gas mask is on tight enough, Kali!" Rose threatened as she stood across from me outside the front of the Cullen home.

"It's bloody well on! Any tighter and it'll cut off the circulation to my brain and I'd be a vegetable!" I complained in a very distorted voice, which really made me sound like a bad Star Wars cosplay.

"Well it's not like your IQ would suffer." Rose muttered referring to an incident from the previous day.

"I swear to Christ, Bella needs glasses! I did not mean to add the Dragons Blood to the necklace twice, how is it my fault they're practically the same colour!" I yelled back at her making her huff and fold her arms in annoyance.

"It says it on the bag! And I had to empty 20 of those little bastards just so I could get the ratio's right again!" I scoffed and threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You don't even know what the ratio is! I told you just to pour the powder out, but you insisted on dusting the damn things until they fucking shone!"

A peppy, condescending voice cut across our half-hearted argument.

"Girls, girls, girls... If you're gonna fight please at least do it right, in bikinis and a pool of jell-o." Emmett said cheerfully with placating hand gestures, from the porch stairs that he and Jasper were sitting on. Jasper looked up at him like he'd grown another head.

"Dude, run." He warned as Rose vanished and all of a sudden Emmett was being dragged before me by his ear.

"Ahh, no wait, Rosie! I didn't mean it!" He quickly apologised as he awkwardly followed her until she released him in front of me and practically teleported to my side in a flurry of leaves.

"Damn girl, you like some Konoha ninja?" She raised a bemused eyebrow at me and crossed her arms.

"Hey, I love Naru-" Emmett started but was silenced with a glare.

"He's the Guinea Pig now." She declared, I snorted in amusement and turned back to Emmett with a wicked look behind my gas mask.

"You got it!" I took a step back coughed, putting on my best Godfather voice. "Emmett, I trusted you, we broke bread together, and this, this is how you repay me... on the day of my daughter's wedding. I gots one thing to say to you, McCarty," With a grin I tore off a smoke bomb from my wrist and threw it towards him. "Fire in the ho!" There was a tiny bang and Emmett started coughing as he was completely covered in a cloud of thick, pinkish smoke.

"This stuff tastes horrible!" He complained but stood still so we could see how long it covered him.

"You aren't supposed to breathe it stupid, she is!" Rose yelled back to him over the hissing of the bomb as it continued to release smoke. "And it's fire in the 'hole' not ho, that's completely different." Rose corrected me as she watched the bomb closely.

"You're right, this is field testing the equipment not a hooker at the STD clinic." Rose snorted and the smoke bomb finally stopped fizzing on the ground, the pinkish smoke cloud dissipated after another ten seconds or so, leaving a gagging Emmett.

"Oh gob, thap stuth ith nathty." He complained whilst he tried to wipe his tongue on the back of his hand. Jasper laughed at his brothers predicament and I gave him a sharp look.

"Don't you get giggly, Cowboy, else you're the next volunteer." Jasper held up his hands.

"As you say, Darth Vader." I snorted behind my gas mask and nudged Rose.

"The brains is strong with this one."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to pick up the remains of my smoke bomb, the small implosion had burst it open leaving it looking like a miniature cracked golden goose egg.

"Alright, you're gonna have to be sure to throw this quick, it won't blow off your hand or anything, but it'll definitely burn you if you're holding on to it for too long, I tried to make it trigger slower but that still might be too fast for you." Rose said thoughtfully as she studied the broken golden ball in her hand.

"I think I can manage it for now, I just want to be ready in case anything happens." Rose gave me a sad look and stroked my arm.

"If anything happens, we'll be here to protect you." I gave her a weak smile, not that she could really see it.

"How long did that last anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Rose complied and told me the result of our test.

"The smoke keeps coming out for 33 seconds, and after that the cloud dissipates outdoors in average weather in just over 15 so when you use this you have just around 45 seconds to breathe it in and about 12 seconds to throw it before it explodes, providing it's a nice day." I nodded and looked down at my wrist, I figured that the smoke had definitely blown away and removed the stuffy gas mask, taking a refreshing breath of clean air as I did.

"Ugh that thing is sweaty... Well, test successful, now we just have to make sure they both work for real." Rose gave me a dark look and I groaned. "Oh c'mon, it's not so bad and you know it won't kill me to use it, even the headache is like 5x more mild, you said it yourself." She folded her arm's and said nothing.

Jasper whizzed over and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"She does need the practise, and if we keep it to once a day, then she won't be in any danger." Rose still glared at me and took her time making her silent disapproval known.

"We needed you to use Takeover the once to find out exactly what herbs trigger your gift, this is getting dangerously close to that frivolous use we discussed you wouldn't do." I sighed heavily.

"Once a day isn't frivolous, I used the not-as-good stuff like 5 times in a day and barely felt a thing!" Rose's stiff stance didn't shift.

"That's because you were fuelled by adrenaline and lies." Emmett snorted and I flipped him off from the side.

"Point, but we know this hurts me even less than that and if we don't test it out, how do we know if it'll work? C'mon we can test out something else that I've been interested in at the same time." Rose seemed to give in somewhat.

"And what's that?"

I grabbed both Jasper and Rose's arm and led them to where Emmett was still standing.

"I'm curious to see if I can choose who I take over if you're all about the same distance from me." Rose sighed and followed my idea and helpfully stood in a line with Jasper as I backed up.

"Alright, but only once a day." I grinned and gave her a salute as pulled the whole bracelet off my wrist, letting it drop to the floor and hooked my finger into the tucked away ring pull on my necklace, pulling it out of the little leather strip and down at the same time.

There was a click against my chest and I began counting, once I hit 16 the light smoke over took me. I tried thinking about Rose, and taking over her specifically. However, the mind is really unreliable about these things and I couldn't help glance at Jasper who was watching me with interest.

"Dammit!" I said as I stumbled in Jasper's body.

"Not who you were aiming for?" Rose asked with a slightly disapproving tone.

"Nah, I was gonna get you so I could try and get that stick outta your ass myself." Emmett snorted and I hopped away from her before she could take a swipe at me. I skipped over to the bracelet and pulled off a smoke bomb and threw it at my feet.

"Shazam motherfucker!" I exclaimed as I inhaled and disappeared from view for a moment. Just as I opened my eyes, Rose quickly grabbed me and ran us out of the pillar of smoke I had created.

"You idiot, you need to throw it further away so you don't get caught in the cloud and just switch straight back!" I grinned sheepishly and rubbed my head, feeling a small knot of tension in my temples.

"I'm sorry, but on the bright side I feel pretty good." Rose set me down.

"C'mon, it's about time to feed you anyway." I scoffed and chased after her as she made her way back to the house.

"I resent the implication that I am your goldfish!"

"A goldfish would be a lot quieter..." Rose mused aloud and I clutched my chest.

"That's cold, man, that's cold."

Emmett crouched down by the unconscious blonde that was face down in the dead leaves covering the ground, and called us back before we reached the door.

"Uh, hey, what about Jasper?"

"Oh, he'll be up in like five minutes, no point waiting around for him, besides he's been getting clingy lately, the dirt nap might do him some good." Rose said casually and opened the front door, I giggled and skipped after her.

"Oh, Momma-bear! The test was a success!" I exclaimed cheerfully as I bounced my way over to Esme, who was re-reading the Home & Garden magazine she had been delivered that morning. She placed it on the coffee table with a smile and stood to offer me a hug that I of course flew into.

"I heard, and what's this about you using your Takeover once a day?" She questioned me whilst I was gently trapped in her steel arms.

"Oh...uh... Just so I can test it if I need to? Besides, I feel great, and so will Jasper when he wakes up." I tried to reassure her but was met with an almost Rose-like look of silent disbelief.

"Mhmm. I do hope you'll be careful, Kali." I nodded vigorously against her until she released me with a serene smile. "Good, then let me make you some lunch." Rose walked by me and gently tugged the bracelet and necklace off me as she did.

"I'm going to go check how much powder burned in the necklace and restock the bracelet, do you need to take your medicine?" I shook my head with a bright grin.

"Nope! All I want is a snack and I'd be raring to go again!" Rose shook her head and playfully bumped my shoulder on her way to the Garage.

"You're so reckless,"

"And you're so sexy!" I replied with a very exaggerated thumbs up and wink.

I did in fact feel great, no lingering headache, no massive disorientation and no feelings akin to starvation. Though I was looking forward to my snack. With nothing better to do I went back outside where Emmett was building some sort of twig house on Jaspers chest.

I snorted and made my way over to him.

"What on earth are you doing to him?" Emmett gestured to his neat little tent he'd made out of dead twigs.

"Playing Cowboys and Indians, obviously. This is the teepee, see." I fell to the ground in an undignified pile and grabbed some of the bendy will branches scattered around us and quickly twisted it into a funny looking human shape. I handed it to Emmett who beamed and held up his (far better crafted) doll of his own, complete with a little headdress made of dead leaves.

"Do you think Jasper will like it?" He asked with a pleased grin as he set up our little Native Indians in their teepee.

"Probably not, I doubt he'll see the genius in your architectural marvel." I gave him a gentle pat on his gigantic shoulder and he sighed dramatically.

"No one appreciates art nowadays." I giggled but before I could reply, Emmett had picked me up and was standing protectively in front of me. I was surprised but dutifully stood my ground behind him whilst he waited anxiously.

After another moment I could make out the sound of a car coming up the drive Emmett relaxed and turned back to me with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that, it's Carlisle's car. I guess I'm a little on edge too." I gave him a soft smile and grabbed hold of his enormous sleeve.

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate the protection, Bro." Emmett beamed right back and wrapped a giant, frosty arm around my shoulders whilst we waited for Carlisle to pull up.

We didn't have to wait for the good Doctor to smoothly drive up the road in his black Mercedes S55 AMG. I couldn't help but admire the purr of the engine as he drove, it's the sort of stuff that gives grease monkeys like me goosebumps. Carlisle had bought a damn fine car, I could faintly recall the S55 being praised for it's enhanced muscle and it's no-nonsense rubber tyres that added more meat than it's competitors, meaning it had more stopping distance and a lot of cornering grip than those in it's current market. Unfff, it's so hot.

I gave a low whistle as Carlisle stopped and exited the car, seeing us all gathered around a sleeping Jasper.

"Sweet ride, Doc, could I take her out for a spin sometime?" I asked with barely hidden enthusiasm, Carlisle was more interested in the downed Vampire though.

"What happened here?" I grinned and filled him in.

"Well, Rose and I were testing the necklace and the smoke bombs out, which work perfectly by the way. Sweet Jasper here became he victim for one of our tests, though he should be waking up any moment." I turned in concern wondering how long it had actually been, when I realised Jasper was awake and examining the stack of twigs on his chest.

"What the hell is all this crap?" He asked as he sat up and it all fell off of him, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Awh, there goes another great masterpiece." He said glumly and kicked at the ground.

Carlisle sighed at our antics and got back in his car to park up properly.

"Please be careful, Kali, we don't want a repeat-" I cut him off with a wave off my hand.

"I know, I know, honestly, you're starting to sound like a broken record. Rose and I had agreed to one Takeover per day." Carlisle didn't look pleased but nodded all the same.

"Alright then, I suppose I have no say in this but I would prefer not to have you comatose again." I grinned sheepishly at the reminder.

"I'll do my best, Mon Cappy-tan!" Carlisle gave me a tired smile and drove into the Garage. I planned to ask him about Charlie later, but for now I was more interested in food, Takeover or no, I hadn't eaten in quite a few hours whilst I was busy helping Rose finish up with the last fiddly touches of the necklace.

"Up you get Cowboy, dinnertime for the human." I needlessly offered Jasper my hand, he took it to humour me and pulled himself up, I helped pick the damp leaves off his shirt whilst he spoke.

"So, any idea why you took over my body instead?" I hummed loudly for a moment as if I was thinking.

"Because I was thinking about you," I said off-handedly and shrugged, turning to walk back up the steps. Jasper had other plans though and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back with a tug.

Before I could even think, my stomach was in my throat as he lifted me easily and jumped high into the tall Firs surrounding the Cullen property. I giggled as we landed on a thick branch and Jasper immediately angled me to sit facing him as his back rested against the thick bark.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a blazing smile on my face, he pulled me closer still until I was practically straddling his thighs along with the tree branch.

"Just showing you I appreciate it when you think about me." His hands on my waist travelled up my back to hold me steady as he peppered my face and neck with kisses. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter as my insides twisted pleasantly.

"Damn Cowboy, you couldn't have showed me on solid ground?" I trusted Jasper to not let me fall, as I released my grip on the branch I was sat on and wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a hum of laughter against my throat and Jasper pulled away long enough to speak.

"Privacy isn't easy to come by in a house full of Vampire's especially for a budding relationship, I'll take what I can get." His mouth captured mine in a rough kiss that I more or less melted into. I groaned in pleasure against his lips and clutched him tightly, there was a hot thrill running through my body and part of it may have been the slight fear of being so high.

"A budding relationship, huh?" I asked between kisses, making him hesitate and pull back from me to search my face.

"Yeah, at least I think that's what this is." He said quietly and stroked a stray hair behind my ear. "Don't you?" I gave him a soft smile to reassure him and wiggled a little closer until our noses were practically touching.

"I'm not sure what this is...you're- you're still married, Sweetie, and I don't want to set my heart on you to get my hopes up." He looked a little crest fallen, so I reached out and stroked his stone cold face, feeling the rivets of old scars along his jaw. "But I like you, a lot, and I want you. I just want to be sure you want me."

Jasper captured my hand with his own, but still held me steady with the arm slung around my back.

"I'm not sure what I can do to prove that to you, do you want me to divorce Alice?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Yes and no? It's not my call and I don't want to be the one to influence that decision. You should do what makes you happy, and if that involves me, then great, but if not I'll understand." He seemed thoughtful for a moment, resting his head against the trunk whilst his brow furrowed.

"I can't go back to Alice, too much has changed between us and Rose has more or less convinced me we were likely never mates. She probably used her gift to know exactly what to say to me, I can't say I'm happy about it but at the same time, I'm not mad. Alice brought me here, to my new family and though sometimes I feel like I don't belong, I'm happy here, plus I got to meet you." He said quietly, and gave me a small smile.

I watched him patiently, waiting for him to come to his own conclusion at what he wanted to do next.

"If that's how you feel, then tell her. It's all well and good telling me, but it won't change anything." Jasper gave me a resolute nod but his stare was gentle.

"I will... and if I get a divorce?" He fished and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Then you can take me on a date, Cowboy." Jasper beamed and pulled me against him, holding me closely.

"I'll hold you to that, Darlin."

* * *

Edward's POV

"Is she ready? You said she'd be ready today." I demanded of Felipe the minute I saw him on the promised fourth day. I caught the tendrils of annoyance in his thoughts be he quickly shoved it back to give me a regal nod.

"Sí. She will awaken soon, it will take a day or two for her to fully awaken, but you will have your woman." I could barely fight back my joy.

"Wonderful, I expect to know the moment she awakens." Felipe nodded and turned to leave, but I called out as I remembered my earlier conversation.

"Oh, yes, Natalie wants you to do her a favour, she asked you to call her as soon as you could." Already the desperate fool was pulling out his phone as he sped out of the dilapidated house to get some privacy.

I shook my head, he was such a fool, easily swayed by a woman and her wants. He had uprooted his whole life and the little operation he had going for himself in New York, using that strange Indian woman, all because his mate had asked. I too would do anything for Bella, but I would have made her seen sense instead of indulging her every silly demand as Felipe did for Natalie.

For the next few hours I dug about in the garden, keeping out of the way of James and his nagging. We had met whilst I was on my way out of Fork's, I had no real destination in mind at the time, but I didn't want to go to the Denali's and be punished like a child for trying to get Bella back home, where she belonged.

James said he picked up my trail and kept his distance to see what I would do, when he found me draining a deer, he became curious and felt compelled to ask me what I was doing that for when there was a perfectly good hunting ground in Seattle. Of course, I tried to teach him about my diet and how I lived, and he was shocked to put it mildly.

We talked for a long time, he told me a little about himself, but was more interested in questioning my lifestyle and my outlook on the world. I held out hope at first that I could convince him to see that my way of living was the better one, of course our thirst had to be carefully monitored and one was never fully satisfied, but it was a better life.

He humoured me for a while, even tried a black bear to see how it tasted, but he spat out the blood and claimed he'd drank better from heroin addicts. When he finally asked where I was going, I explained my situation, that my mates soul had been taken from her body and replaced with the spirit of a monster. He was fascinated by my tale and invited me to stay with him and his coven until I knew what I wanted to do next. I had accepted, under the illusion that perhaps I could sway his coven to my way of thinking, how wrong I was. They were savage killers that loved to "play with their food." It disgusted me yet no matter how clever my arguments, they would not follow suit if their leader didn't. James made it his job to try and convince me to taste a human again, he even went as far as to have Victoria attempt to kiss me with a mouthful of sickly sweet blood. Of course, I am not that type of man and my heart belongs to another, I pushed her away and told James to control his mate. He only laughed and offered me the rest of the dying teenage girl he had tried to force me to taste.

It was around then that I received a text that changed everything and started up a most heinous plan. I would not have agreed if it were not for Bella's sake, and the chance to be with her again. Felipe showed up only a day later and organised the timely kidnap of Charlie to get his blood and hair for Myra to do her work. I was conflicted, I chose not to be anywhere near Charlie for my own sake, and demanded that they return him to Forks without killing him. They complied, but barely.

I didn't ask what they had done to him, but judging by the heavy scent of blood that permeated the air, it wasn't good. I was assured that he had lived and was under Carlisle's care, knowing that made me feel easier, but it was all necessary.

"Edward, she's waking up." The words had barely left Felipe's mouth as I shot past him and dashed down to the basement. I burst through the door and scared Myra, to whom I didn't even spare a glance. Instead I waited impatiently in front of the coffin shaped crate she was locked in, I heard she had been a little active before she was even finished. It showed me just how much Bella wanted to get back to me. Felipe told me her soul would be there, and after a short while she'd remember everything.

I paid little attention to Myra, just watched the box shudder and shake until I couldn't take it anymore and ripped off the lid myself, throwing it across the room and terrifying the short Indian woman further.

"Bella!" And there she was, naked, but glowing with health. She smelt nothing like my Bella, I assumed because of the process used, the fact that we couldn't obtain her blood and had to settle for her fathers. The hair from Bella's hairbrush though, that would give her back her mind.

"Bella, love , it's me." I reached in the coffin to grasp her strangely smooth hand. Blearily, Bella stared at me, her long dark hair getting in her way and surprising her. She wrenched her hand free of mine and batted at it in fear before she threw herself out of the coffin on legs with the strength reminiscent of a newborn deer. I grabbed her before she fell on her face and pulled her up to look at me, her eyes searched me wildly but there was no signs of recognition.

"I'm sorry," She spat out automatically and I smiled wide, this was most certainly my Bella I could hear her compliance and could make minimal sense of her jumbled thoughts. Of course, this imitation of my beloved was without her shield and her mind was finally open to me.

All of a sudden I heard another voice in her head, it spoke differently from Bella and was harsher, almost enraged.

"Back the fuck up!" She yelled, surprising me and weakly shoving at me, even by human standards. She began clutching at her head and pulling at her hair as if she were insane, her knees buckling as her mind began screaming in separate voices, though what they were wailing about, I couldn't say.

Overcoming the initial shock, I turned to Myra with bared teeth,

"What is wrong with her?!" Myra backed up afraid, and I dragged the struggling Bella along the floor as I chased her into a corner.

"I don't know, I did everything I was told! The hair and the blood was of her and her relations, that's enough to build the connection when I make the body!" She babbled, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Lemme go! -Please, I don't understand, what's happening?- Tell me before I rip your fucking face off!" Bella alternated between threats and begging, it was breaking my heart and Myra could see me losing my tenuous composure.

"There- there could be some interference from the one you said is inhabiting her real body?" She offered weakly, jumping when I turned and stomped away from her, dragging Bella along with me.

"Don't fucking touch me!- No, please don't hurt me- I'll knock your teeth down your throat!" She screeched, and as I heard that dreadful cawing of Kali, I couldn't help but tighten my grip on her arm. And I kept squeezing and squeezing, as her noise got louder, until I felt her arm start to crack beneath my fingers and she screamed piercingly as her entire arm shattered.

She fell to the floor, clutching her stump and wailed as tears streamed down her red, red cheeks.

"Fix her," I demanded as I stalked out of the room. "That's not my Bella."

* * *

Kali's POV

The days had gone by slowly, I felt like I was waiting for something happen, though what, I couldn't say.

Jasper took my advice to heart and tried to phone Alice, but she refused to answer, he settled for sending her a text saying that they needed to talk about their relationship but still he heard nothing back from her. I could see he was at a loss of what to do next but in the meantime he had divorce papers drawn up by some fellow named Jenks that was apparently petrified of him, and posted it to the house.

"Is that is?" I asked Jasper as I came over to the sofa he was perched on. He clutched a thick brown envelope tightly, he hadn't even opened it yet.

"Well, I don't get much post so I assume so." His voice was tight with barely contained emotions.

I made my way around the sofa and dropped next to him, I rested a hand on his knee and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to go through with it, I won't be mad at you." I tried to assure him, but he shook his head.

"It's not that. It's just... change. Change is a little, intimidating... and I don't think everyone wants me to make this choice so soon." He was of course referring to the numerous talks Carlisle tried to coerce him into.

Esme and Carlisle seemed dead-set against the idea of him hurrying his divorce through. Jenks could easily make it so it went through without Alice even knowing, let alone without her signature, and of course they thought it was wrong. Their argument had merit, and I was a little concerned that he was doing it just for me, as conceited as that sounded, but mostly that he was moving so fast.

"The call is yours, Jasper, I don't want to influence your choice but I won't lie, I'll be sad if you don't choose me regardless of what decision you make." It was Jasper's turn to reassure me, he dropped the envelope on the coffee table and pulled me against him for a hug.

"You worry too much," He teased, making me snort at the hypocrisy of it all. "I don't want to be with Alice, that decision is fine. I'm just hesitating because-"

"Because you're being a pussy?" I asked with a teasing grin, Jasper glared down at me in his arms and squeezed me a little tighter.

"You know you're in the worst position to be calling me names, Darlin, I could eat you if I wanted." He threatened lightly and my smirk only widened.

"Not until you sign those papers you aren't," Jasper apparently didn't realise the double entendre of his words and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're such a Goddamn pervert, my ma would'a strung me up for talking to a girl like you." I laughed and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"And my Mom would high five me for getting a guy like you interested." Jasper chuckled and moved his arm so his could stroke my cheek with a cold thumb.

For a long moment he said nothing as he stared into my eyes in that intimate way that made my insides flutter.

"Interested is putting it lightly," He captured the back of my neck and pulled me forward for a proper kiss.

"Christ, you guys are hornier than Emmett on a good day." Rose's sudden voice made me jump and clutch at my weak heart that was already hammering from being so close to the object of my desires.

"Fucking hell Rose, I thought you'd given up on the cock-blocking?" I grumbled and sat back next to Jasper and straightened my shirt.

Rose grinned and stroked a stray curl behind her ear as she came closer.

"I think you horn-dogs have had more than enough time to get your affections out of your system, besides Carlisle wants a word with you." She looked pointedly at Jasper who huffed and stood.

"I smell an intervention, hide your whisky and weed, Cowboy." Jasper gave me an amused shake and irritatingly ruffled my hair as he walked by. "Hey!" I exclaimed and immediately tried flattened the fluffy mess he'd created.

"Don't moan, it'll give Rose something to do whilst she can't intervene in our 'affections'." I cackled and grinned up at Rose who looked mildly affronted.

"As if I don't have better things to do!" She berated Jasper as he lazily made his way up the stairs.

Nonetheless she glared at his back for only a moment longer before coming over and fixing my hair, making me laugh loudly.

"Oh shut up, you," I reduced my laughter to barely contained snorts until she tugged my hair hard.

"Ow! Savage sexpot..." I grumbled and let her finish fixing my appearance. I think one of the ways Rose showed she cared for someone was to constantly make sure they looked good, without interfering with their own general style, unlike what I read that Alice did. It was thoughtful, and she only meant well, plus I'm a sucker for the nails raking against my scalp as she freed tangles. I leant back against the sofa and sighed happily, Rose pushed my head back up with a tut.

"You're gonna mess it up, sit still." I nodded hard, annoying her more until she yanked my hair again.

"Oww-wah! Doesn't matter how perfect it is, Jasper's probably only gonna wreck it again for funsies." I grumbled making Rose hesitated for a second.

"You two seem to be getting closer." She said observantly and went back to my hair.

Shrugging I brought my knees up to my chin and idly fussed with the hem of my jeans.

"I guess so, why'd you bring it up?" I asked suspiciously, waiting for her to get personal.

"Oh, no reason, just something I've noticed is all." There was a long pause as she carefully pulled my hair back into some sort of ponytail. "I mean, kinda hard not to notice it, you guys aren't really hiding yourselves these days." I shrugged again.

"Seems a little pointless when you all know what's going on anyway, besides I have nothing to hide." I said resolutely.

A pair of cold arms snaked around my shoulders and Rose's head appeared at my shoulder.

"Good, and so you shouldn't be. Some of the family may question the decision and I want you to be just as proud of your choice as you are now, I'm happy for the both of you." I smiled and hugged her arms against me.

"Thanks, although nothings really final yet, he's not even opened that." I awkwardly nodded to the table in her arms, making er zip around the table and pick up the brown envelope.

Automatically, I reached up as if to stop her but she didn't open it and gave me a cool smile.

"I think we both know he's made up his mind here, don't think so little of yourself, we both know he wants you." I barely contained my girlish giggle as I felt those romantic feelings threaten to overwhelm me.

"I don't wanna jinx anything, I'm trying to just let him make the call, it's his choice and a pretty important one too." Both Rose and I perked up as the house phone rang but it was quickly answered by someone else, I assumed Carlisle's on the line in his office.

Rose looked a little confused and listened for a moment before her jaw went clack and her eyes wide.

"Rose?" I asked, trying to get her attention to find out what was going on. She looked down at me, her brow was deeply furrowed and a thousand emotions danced in her eyes.

Before she could form words the door upstairs slammed open and Jasper and Carlisle came running down the stairs.

"Charlie's disappeared," Jasper told me as Carlisle rushed into the kitchen, Esme came running back in, her dirty garden gloves in hand.

"What...?" I asked dumbly, not really comprehending what I'd just been told. "But he's sick!" I protested making Jasper look at me grimly.

"He didn't walk out Kali, someone broke in, killed his nurse and took him." For a long second I processed the onslaught on terrible news before I felt a rage inside me grow.

"This fucking shit again?! Give me your fucking body Jasper, I'm going to kill them myself!"

* * *

 **Poor Charlie, like seriously, I wanna kick myself for involving him again. Sadly, he must be brought back in to play for everything to continue!**

 **Let's get to the discussions!**

 **First off I want to address the Edward scene. I wanted to give a little insight into the old windbag's current thoughts and a little on how he ended up with James. I figured if a lone Vampire was making their way through Seattle with James the hyper sensitive tracker nearby, who as we all know enjoys hunting down humans and Vampire's, he'd find Edward easily. Seeing as how the whole vegetarian thing is kinda rare, I could see him being curious enough to ask what Edward's doing, and Edward being pompous enough to want to change a complete stranger because he thinks he knows best.**

 **As for Myra, I don't wanna go into too much detail because more will be revealed later but she creates what I call Cadavers, using the blood of a person it can copy their shape and using the hair it can copy their mind. However, with the whole split body things going on, the Bella cadaver got both personalities which are completely conflicting.**

 **There were a couple of fun Jasper/Kali scenes in this one as they both become more comfortable with being open with their feelings. Kali is a little worried that Jasper might change his mind, Jasper is more or less self assured about what he wants but is wary of what the outcome will be when it's all said and done. Rose and Emmett are happy to support their choices because they've seen them grow closer and have spent more time with Kali when she's been in dire straits. As opposed to Carlisle and Esme who both just want what's best but are wary of the sudden changes, understandable really seeing as they've pegged themselves as the maturest ones of the Coven and are thinking about how it'll effect everyone.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful comments, I've had some really touching reviews lately! To all those who have added this fic to their lists, and especially me to their favourites, a huge, huge thank you! You guys really make all this effort worth it!**

 **Next time: An attack splits the group and a trade is offered.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good grief, it feels like months since I updated! I mean, it's not, but I've celebrated 3 birthdays, dressed up for Halloween, done some Christmas shopping and I got bitten by a dog since last time I posted, so it feels like a lifetime. Regardless, I have prevailed through all that to bring you the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think in reviews or on my writing Tumblr (MozzarellaMermaid), where you can see edits I've done for most of the characters, some deleted scenes and excerpts from other stuff I'm working on, and of course keep up to date on how the current chapter is going!**

 **Disclaimer: I'd like to think that owning Twilight would mean I would have money, seeing as how my family's days of birth and the upcoming birth of Christ have left me in a financial pit of despair, I think it's safe to say I don't own squat.**

 ****Quick update! It has recently come to my attention that _Tanya_ is the one with a crush on Edward, not _Irina_. I'm really not sure how I ended up getting them mixed up, but in my defence they weren't fleshed out as much as some of the other characters. I don't feel like I can change it now, I could change the names but I know I've had Kali vaguely remember that Irina was the one that told on the Cullens for having an "immortal child", so it'd be a lot more than just doing a quick replace all. I'm sorry if it bothers you at all, but it's just going to stay that way for now.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"This fucking shit again?! Give me your fucking body Jasper, I'm going to kill them myself!"

"No, Kali, calm down." Jasper commanded sternly as I felt hot, angry, tears spill down my cheeks. It was news that shocked me to the core and made my heart ache. I had been trying to distance myself from him a little lately, because the guilt was overwhelming, I know that was a selfish and pathetic response but I'm only human, and he was not my Dad. There was nothing I could do regardless, he hadn't needed any blood or donated organs and he had yet to properly wake up, my presence at the Hospital could only be for emotional reasons that I just couldn't feel. Carlisle assured us that Charlie's unconsciousness wasn't an unusual response to severe trauma and blood loss whilst his mind and body healed.

Either way, what could I do? When I had asked, the Cullens had all vetoed me making unnecessary visits and putting us in danger, whilst I thought Charlie was a lovely man who definitely didn't deserve this, I had no true emotional bond with him. Not like the ones I had been building with the Cullens, who were the only ones that knew who I really was. Charlie felt closer to an uncle I rarely saw than a Dad to me, I had to think hard for prolonged conversation and it was impossible to form a bond with the man who thought I was his amnesiac daughter.

If the impossible happened and someone like Rose ended up in a similar situation, I likely would have stayed by her bedside. Though even more likely, I'd have been hospitalised too cause hell no was I letting my gorgeous sister get hurt without me acting at the very least as a meat shield. Of course that was a hypothetical situation, unlike the very real threat to Charlie's life.

The guilt was ripping chunks out of my heart, I was so angry with myself for not having done more to protect him, to help him that I didn't even notice Jasper's arms encircle me to keep me steady. My tears of frustration soaked his shirt and I slowly fisted the soft material as my inner rage grew.

"Why?" I croaked out, desperate for a reason. "He didn't do anything! And he's- he's hurt!" I yelled into his chest as I tried pathetically to stifle my sobs.

"I don't know, Darlin', but I'm going to find him." I pulled back to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Please...I won't ask anything more of you, but please, don't let them kill him," I begged feeling as helpless as my words sounded. Jasper nodded tightly and gave me a look of unwavering confidence.

"I won't let him die." He unpeeled me from his waist and held my hands, tenderly kissing my knuckles. "I'm going to go and see if we can find his trail, or if we find any clues. Stay here." I hesitated but nodded briefly until he pinned me with a hard stare.

"I won't leave." I promised, and Jasper gave me a tight smile and a kiss to my cheek before turning back to the family that had gathered around.

"Rose, Emmett, Esme, please stay here and guard Kali, this could be a ploy to separate us and lessen her protection."

Esme gave her husband a concerned look and reached out towards him automatically, "Will you be alright with just the two of you?"

Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile and a sweet kiss. "Don't worry dear, Jasper and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. I'll call as soon as we learn more, but Jasper's right, this may be a trap to separate us from Kali. That's why I need you here, I know you won't let any harm come to her."

Esme gave him a watery smile and stroked his cheek fondly, "Then be safe my love."

With the final goodbyes said, Jasper and Carlisle zipped out the door - they took his car because the police would likely want to talk to him and it'd be unusual for them to show up out of nowhere almost as soon as the call was received. A little part of me felt empty as I watched the car speed away. Rose placed a chilly hand on my shoulder that somehow gave me a warm feeling as impossible as that was.

"It'll be alright, they'll find him." Rose wasn't optimistic enough or perhaps she was kind enough not to make any promises, but she trusted her adopted family to find the body at least.

The idea of Charlie being killed when he had already suffered enough, made the lump in my throat double in size until it felt like I'd swallowed an apple whole.

"Yeah," I croaked out roughly and let her lead me inside as the tears started up again. She guided me to the sofa and gently pushed me down, in the corner of my eye I saw Esme disappear and Emmett came and sat on the other side of me.

"Bring it in lil' sis," He lifted a gigantic arm and dragged me into his side. Rose vanished for just a moment but came back with one of Emmett's gigantic hoodies, fresh out of the dryer and draped it over me before snuggling up to my back and idly stroking my hair.

I appreciated the gesture and let myself relax in their arms, trying to hold myself together like they were doing for me. It was comforting, and I think it kept me grounded at a time when I felt like I was going to burst at the seams. Esme soon appeared with a cup of warm tea, that I gratefully accepted. It was almost sickly sweet, not that I minded, but I looked up at her, a touch confused that she had gotten my tea wrong when she knew how I liked it.

"Sugar helps with shock, nothing better than a sweet tea for bad news... Is there anything else I can get you?" She offered kindly and I shook my head awkwardly around the two bodies cuddling me and sniffled noisily.

Her expression turned resolute and almost stern as she looked out of the windows with an air of suspicion.

"I'm going to run a perimeter, you two stay here with her." Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised by her sudden declaration.

"Are you gonna be alright on your own?" Emmett asked cautiously as he made to untangle himself from my hug.

The Cullen Matriarch pinned him with a stern look that kept him in his seat.

"Of course, I shan't be long. Please drink up before it goes cold, Kali." I nodded and tried to look grateful for her attentiveness and care even though I just wanted to cry in a corner. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I dutifully took another long sip to appease her.

"Be careful, Momma-bear," I said, giving her a watery smile that made her come around the sofa and hug my neck from behind (probably the only place she could have got in) and gave me a chaste kiss on my tear streaked cheek.

"I will, dear, and don't you worry, Carlisle and Jasper will find him," I leaned my head against hers in the only gesture I could do to return the love before she gave us all a last smile, and bolted out of the door.

"Alright, would you like a movie, a comic, or a game? I'll let you beat me on Tekken if you like?" Rose offered kindly and I couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped.

"You know you'd lose if you were human," I said lightly, ignoring how miserable and gravelly my voice sounded. Rose gave me a soft smile and opened up the cupboard of DVD's.

"Movie it is, what are we feeling, something happy?" I nodded and sniffed again, making Emmett tug me a little closer.

"No more musicals please, you're going to torture me." My lips lifted a little in the closest approximation of a smile that I could muster, and I reached up to poke him in the face.

"Only until you learn the words," I teased, trying to go along with the atmosphere Rose was trying to cultivate, no matter how much I didn't feel like being a part of it. Rose snorted and browsed titles until she pulled out a case that was covered in mountains and beautiful fields.

"Sound of Music?" My laugh was a lot less forced as I nodded.

"Sounds great," Rose beamed at me and after starting the movie, came and took her seat by my side.

I was very grateful they didn't say anything when the tears inevitably started up again.

It was a whole day before we heard back from Jasper and Carlisle, and it wasn't good news.

"I'm sorry Kali, there was no sign of him," Jasper admitted the moment I saw his defeated expression. My heart was in my throat and I didn't realise I was biting my lip so hard until Rose, Esme, and Carlisle became as still as statues.

For a long moment everyone in front of the house made no sudden moves, I tasted copper on my lip and realised I was bleeding. Momentarily forgetting the news I'd just heard, my hand flew to my mouth and I looked around wildly.

"Moh gawd, um fo forry!" I apologised hastily underneath my hand tightly clamped over my mouth and made a dash round the house for Esme's garden.

"Kali!" Jasper called after me but I ignored him in favour of giving them some distance.

I sat down on the bench, the furthest part of her garden away from the house and softly sucked on my lip to clean it. It was only a light cut and would heal quickly, but I wasn't interested in testing anyone's control, and right now, the moment alone was what I needed.

I took a shuddering breath, barely registering the chill of the late October air on my tiny cut, all that was on my mind was how I had failed Charlie. As the hours had dragged on, my hope for Jasper finding Charlie dwindled. Carlisle had sent a text to let us know they were both alright but he hadn't said much more, which immediately gave me cause for concern; no news wasn't always good news.

I didn't even notice when hot tears started dripping down my face, completely out of my control and I felt like I was mourning Charlie already. Bowing my head in shame I waited in silence for the tears to stop and the blood to dry up, sadly I wasn't left alone nearly long enough for the former or come to a halt.

"You're going to catch a cold out here, y'know," Jasper told me gently as he slowly made his way through the carefully covered garden and eased himself into the frosty spot next to me.

"I deserve a cold, heck, I deserve pneumonia." I could see Jasper wince lightly in the corner of my eye at my dark tone but he stood and shrugged off the heavy winter coat he had left in yesterday. He swung it over my shoulders and I couldn't help but drag it tighter around me, even if I felt like I deserved to freeze to death in the shitty weather.

"I am, so, so sorry, Kali." I stiffened a little at his sudden apology, cutting through the silence, and couldn't help but look up at him with defeated eyes.

"Please- don't. I know, I know you did the best you could but that doesn't make this better right now. I'm too angry," I pleaded, turning my gaze back to my shoes as I idly watched my knee bounce.

"At me?" He asked quietly, there was a touch of vulnerability in his voice that I couldn't ignore. Grabbing his hand tightly I shook my head.

"No, at me," My voice cracked but I couldn't stop the torrent of words. "It's all my fault, if I'd have never came here then none of this would have happened. Bella would be home, Charlie wouldn't be hurt, and missing. Edward would still be a twat but at least he would have been happy, and you-" I hesitated but Jasper knew where I was going and tightened the grip on my hand.

"And I learned that there was something better and someone more compatible for me, You've brought out a light in Rose that I don't think I've ever seen anyone but Emmett do. Emmett's got a sister that adores his wife and can debate with him on any of his nerdy hobbies... Stop worrying about what you've taken away and think about what you've given us."

Whilst his words helped a little, nothing could quite fill the invisible hole in my chest.

"But it's not worth the outcome. You were all plenty happy in the end, and Charlie didn't have to die to get you there." I stuttered between sobs, Jasper released my hand in favour of wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his side.

"You don't know that he's gone, Darlin." I angrily swiped at my face and shook my head.

"You don't know that he isn't!" I retorted, my voice rising as I glared at him for his useless optimism, pulling away from his embrace enough to get a better look at him.

For a long moment he stared at me before wriggling a cold hand underneath the neck of my shirt and held onto my shoulder. Immediately I could feel the touch of his gift as it probed my emotions, for some reason this only made me angrier and the burst of rage made Jasper snarl unwillingly. I imagine most normal people would have stopped and recoiled in horror if the man they were romantically interested in growled at them like a wild animal, but not this idiot.

"You wanted to know what I'm feeling so fucking badly, enjoy!" I growled right back, my voice cracking again when I couldn't control the tears of frustration.

Jasper's face slowly smoothed out as he got control of himself and he gave me a gentle stare as he slowly exhaled.

"You need to calm down, Kali, this much stress is bad for your heart."

I made some sort of feral noise and threw off his arm and his link to my feelings as I stood over him, "I don't calm down just cause you say so! I want to smash everything within a hundred mile fucking radius, screw my weak-ass heart!"

Jasper stared at me expressionlessly for a long moment, before he slowly reached up towards my throat.

In a swift movement, he tugged down the ring pull on the back of my necklace and rolled my bracelet off my wrist with his other hand, as he gave me a tight smile.

"Then go wreck the forest, leave Esme's garden out of it though." Before the smoke began to burn, he placed my bracelet safely on the bench, and returned to stroke my cheek fondly for a brief moment.

"Wha-" By the time I figured out how to speak again it was too late to ask him anything, and I was suddenly looking at the last tendrils of the smoke from where I stood evaporate into the frosty air out of eyes that caught every minute detail.

It took a second for my brain to catch up with what had just happened and then the last ebbing sensation of my rage trickled its way into dead veins and I made the hasty decision to run.

Taking a more human pace (though still breaking records, I'm sure) I jumped over the low shrubbery fence and made my way into the forest, dodging the trees with far more ease than before because my eyes could actually keep up with my slower movements. Once I felt I was far enough in, I took a steadying breath, pulled back my arm, and with all my strength punched through the closest tree.

The bark splintered and cracked beneath Jaspers knuckles, his arm went all the way through with ease. The tree began to fall, it was going to land on top of me but with a shove I knocked it away, covering Jasper in shards of wood and falling leaves. It felt really satisfying, so I did it again, and again and again, until someone finally came out to see what the nearby sounds of deforestation was all about.

"So, does Jasper know he's become a lumberjack?" I stopped punching nature and looked up towards the voice of the glorious Rose.

"His idea, he used my necklace, not me."

Rose said nothing and watched me for a long moment before coming over and brushing the debris off of Jasper, "You're making moves you don't need to, vampires don't have to swing their arm like that, we can break the tree just by punching straight, you don't even need to pull your arm back." The news surprised me, but it felt like I was behind the wheel of a new race car, I wasn't quite sure what it was totally capable of but I could feel the power it had.

"I'll keep it in mind." Was all I said as I stopped moving to let her fix my appearance, as is her habit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me quietly after another minute of silence. My eyes snapped up to her face from staring at the dead leaves and brutalised trees.

"What is there left to say? You know what's happened." I said and angrily kicked at a rock, sending it rocketing into the corpse of one of the many trees surrounding me. Rose's brow pinched together as she studied me hard and finally took my hand.

"Come with me," I let her tug me further into the woods, faster and faster until we were both running, Rose kept me behind her and helpfully pulled me out of the way of anything the would impede our path.

She said nothing as we ran, just dragged me along and it gave me a moment to clear my head. The scenery whipping by me so fast I couldn't register anything until long after we'd passed it. She kept up this pace for a long time until I started to feel a little tug of thirst in the back of my throat, as Jasper's energy waned, and we slowed down to a stop in the middle of nowhere.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked as I looked around, it wasn't much different from the forests that we usually sped through, though the trees were perhaps a little bigger and older than some of the others.

"This is my spot." Still keeping hold of my hand, she walked with me until we could hear the sounds of running water. My ears pricked as I silently followed her, idly dodging the surrounding nature until we came upon a little brook. Next to the small stream of water running downhill, was a swinging bench that looked fairly new.

Rose released my hand and took a seat, patting the space next to her, I didn't feel like sitting down but did as she wanted and stared hard at the water that was so close I could almost kick at it.

"I know there's nothing I can say to make it okay..." She started after a long moment. "And I know I'm no consolation, I'm not the best at comforting people either, so just please, tell me what you need, and it's yours." I felt strong emotions well up inside me and gripped the seat of the bench so hard it started to crack underneath my crushing hold.

"I want to make it right, I want to save Charlie." I looked at her, Jasper's eyes shining with venom, "But you can't give me that and I don't know what to do. How do I fix this?" Although it must have looked a little strange, she tugged me close until my head was awkwardly resting on her shoulder and ran her fingers through Jasper's curly locks.

"I don't know honey, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to make this right." I slowly relaxed into her arms as the tension eased out of me with every soothing word she spoke. "You aren't alone, and I don't care what you say, it's not your fault. They chose to do this to him, not you, you've only ever tried to help him." I swallowed the lump in my throat as the guilt gnawed at me again.

"I should have done more, I should have protected him-" Rose pulled me tighter against her to halt my tirade of guilt-ridden confessions.

"We all feel the same as you, Carlisle wishes he had stayed at the Hospital, even though it would look suspicious for him to be able to pull so many hours at a time. Esme thinks we should have used Carlisle's pull at the Hospital to move him here. Jasper's beating himself up for not being able to keep his promise to you, why'd you think he gave you his body?"

I pulled away to look at her skeptically.

"To smash stuff?" I asked slowly, making her give me a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe a little, but I think he's hoping you'll punish his body, like he knows you can right now, and he can atone for his failure, I'm all too familiar with how my brother thinks whenever he feels he's done wrong." I looked down at Jasper's arm that I had torn off in a violent rage, what felt like a millennia ago, and shook my head.

"I wouldn't... He doesn't deserve that, I-I asked too much of him, it wasn't fair of me to make him promise something out of his control." I caved, Rose gave me a small smile and stroked my back comfortingly.

"I think you asked for what he couldn't give but he didn't want to let you down, which is why he was so late coming back. Carlisle said he wouldn't stop looking, kept going back to places he'd already checked in case there was a new trail, even tried to track down the car by its scent, which is incredibly difficult and rarely works... The point is, he tried, and you tried, and neither of you deserve the punishment or anger from one another or yourselves." I nodded along, though I still felt that I did.

Rose swung herself off the bench and crouched in front of me, grasping Jasper's hands.

"No, I mean it, you shouldn't punish yourself with your rage and he shouldn't punish himself by hoping you'll wreck his body," She chided sternly, practically forcing me into agreement with her glare.

"Um, okay," Though judging by her cool expression, it wasn't the answer she wanted. After a long moment her expression softened and she sighed deeply.

"I won't promise you that I'll be able to save Charlie or bring him back to you, but I promise that whatever happens, they'll pay for what they've done."

My lips twitched into the barest of smiles, that seemed to make her relax a touch."Thank you, but I don't want to put you in danger too-"

Rose cut me off with a scoff, "As if, it looks to me like their little Coven is made up mostly of weaklings that can only cause our most experienced member, a distraction, and cowards that are only brave enough to attack humans." I was still a little concerned and squeezed her hands.

"But they-"

"Shut up, it's already been decided, besides I can take care of myself you know?" She gave me a hard stare with those liquid gold eyes. "And I defend my family."

My breath hitched in my throat and I hugged her too tightly, making her squawk indignantly.

"I love you so much, Rosie, really, I do."

She pulled herself out of Jasper's strong arms and gave me a beautiful smile, "I love you too, even if you are more trouble than Bella ever was. Are you ready to switch back?"

I nodded, thinking of how I wanted to apologise to Jasper and reassure him that he did the best he could. Then I realised I left my bracelet in Esme's garden, where Jasper had taken it from me before I stole his body. "Ah, yeah, we gotta go back first."

Rose grinned smugly and fished into her pockets, "Actually I thought this might be a problem at some point, I plan on giving everyone some of these so that you won't be trapped if you couldn't change back." She pulled out her keys with a jingle, and I noticed a small gold bomb on a keyring.

"Clever," I said and took the initiative to pull it off and throw it just about 5 feet away from me. There was a short fizz before it went off and the red smoke exploded out of the small container, it dispersed in the wind fairly quickly and I stepped closer, inhaling deeply. The sweet smell overpowered me and I was suddenly stumbling like a newborn deer as I tried to catch my breath.

Rose had helpfully caught Jasper and lowered him to the ground when I exited his body, she then picked me up easily and moved me away from the dissipating smoke. I grinned up at her dazedly and held onto her as I stood unsteadily.

"Thanks, Dollface." She smiled down at me and I left her side to go sit with Jasper.

He looked like some kind of dead angel with those perfectly chiselled looks, marred by silvery scars that caught in the light. Even though they weren't open yet, I loved the way his golden curls matched those piercing eyes that could stare right through me... I felt my heart stutter a little as I watched him sleep. Barely registering my lovestruck thoughts whilst I drank him in.

What would such a perfect creature want with me? He wasn't even attracted to my looks, or my body and I couldn't offer him sex as thanks (no matter how much **I** wanted to), yet he had tried so hard to find Charlie, just because it was what I had wanted. I didn't deserve such devotion, surely there was nothing I could give him that he couldn't get from any other woman.

Almost reverently, I stroked his face and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Cowboy," I muttered softly, the wind stealing my words. His alabaster skin was smooth and cold, it was like touching stone and I couldn't help but rest my palm against cheek. There was a long pause whilst I waited for him to wake, I had forgotten to count the minutes so I had no idea how long it had been, but Rose seemed to have an idea by the looks of it.

"I think you two need a little chat, catch up with me when you're home." Rose said, I gave her a distracted nod, my eyes focused solely on the sleeping man underneath me. She flew by me, dropping a kiss to my cheek that made me smile brightly, as she disappeared into the woods.

It wasn't particularly comfortable, but I climbed on top of Jasper's chest and buried my face in the crook of his neck, the giant coat still wrapped around my shoulders acting like a blanket against the cold for both of us. Not that he needed it of course. I didn't have to wait very long for Jasper to rouse, and I almost jumped when his arm suddenly snaked across my back and cuddling him became ten times more comfortable. His body stopped feeling like stiff stone as he moved and wrapped his arms around me without question.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and buried my face harder in his neck to stop them.

"Please don't cry, Darlin, I'm so sorry." The sincerity in his voice broke my heart, I threw my arms clumsily around his neck and shook my head furiously.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I asked so much of you! It wasn't fair of me, Charlie- he's not your responsibility, what happened-" Jasper cut off my tearful babble as he secured his hold around me and sat up, he tucked the coat around my shoulders again and rocked with me gently as I cried on the ground like a pathetic mess.

"Enough blame, Kali, this can't go on. You're going to guilt yourself into an early grave at this rate, I know this hurts you and I know how bad you feel," I finally noticed that the fingers brushing against my waist had been tapping into my feelings. "But it won't help you, you need to decide what you do next, and you can't let guilt get in the way of your choices." I pulled away to look at him in confusion, he brushed at the wet patches under my eyes and gave me the gentlest of smiles.

"What can I do? There's no trace of him," I sniffed noisily and rubbed my wet face on my shoulder.

"There comes a time during any dark situation where you'll have a moment to choose. Sometimes it's between good or bad, sometimes it's a choice of what's right and what's noble, and sometimes it's between two bad outcomes."

My brow furrowed as he spoke, "What do you mean? What does that have to do with now?"

Jasper gave me a sad smile and peeled away a strand of hair that had become matted to my face whilst I cried, "This might be one of those moments, you can choose to stop searching for him and I will take you far away where no one can hurt you." My heart stuttered at the suggestion, and a big part of me wanted to say yes, but how could I? "Or, we stay, we wait for their next move and we fight them."

I hesitated, Jasper was giving me the choice, he was giving me the out- away from a battle between gods and monsters, and if I were to turn that down I would be dragging his family into a war where they could be killed or exposed or both. This choice wasn't just mine though, besides it belonging to every member of the Cullen household that would fight alongside me, it was Bella's choice too.

"Before you make up your mind, think about it, I'll sort out some documents and money if you want to leave, or even if you don't, it never hurts to be prepared in these situations. Just know that whatever you choose, I'll stand by you." I couldn't help but launch myself at him in a messy make out session that ended up with him back on the ground.

"You're too good to me," I said softly against his lips and kissed him again, ignoring the tears that gathered in my eyes. Screw whatever moment he wanted me to be prepared for, this was the moment I needed right now.

We finally started heading back to the Cullens when the sky became too dark for me to see. I let Jasper carry me home, the extra fear from running in the dark when I was blind to the world around me was a good rush, and I felt more level-headed when he set me down in the living room.

"Kali, we were worried, are you alright?" Esme immediately went into mother hen mode and began clucking around me, checking me over and commenting on how chilly I looked. I gathered up her hands and smiled brightly, surprising them all a little, probably because it was obvious to even regular eyes that I'd been crying.

"I'm fine, Esme. There's something I want to talk to you about- all of you," I turned my gaze to the other members of the family who had gathered upon our arrival. Jasper too looked a little surprised and watched me curiously. Once everyone was seated, I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"I want to fight the nomads, I don't have a plan or a single clue how to really go about that, but that's what I want to do." I turned slightly towards Jasper with a sad smile. "I don't want to run away and pretend this never happened and hope that whatever interest this mystery 'employer' has in me or Bella goes away. I don't know what's happened to Charlie, but I know that Bella wouldn't run away just because she was in danger. Something like this happened before."

I always toyed with telling them anything about the story I had read but it was starting to get to a point where I didn't care anymore, because clearly I was the outsider in this world, everything here was as real as it appeared. Who was I to say they were fictional characters? At this point, it sounded stupid in my own head. Especially considering I was pining after one of these characters and that would be some worrying levels of fangirling if he wasn't real.

Oh my shit, am I technically a Jasper fangirl? Ahh, bollocks, who cares.

"When Bella met James, he became way too interested in her, because of how good she smelled and his complete obsession with the hunt. While you were all busy protecting her, James got his hands on some of Bella's childhood tapes that Renee had filmed of when she tried ballet. He used the sound of her Mom's voice to trick Bella into thinking he had kidnapped her and lured Bella out of hiding, he ended up breaking her leg and biting her wrist but Edward chose to suck out the venom rather than have her turn. You all got there just in the nick of time and saved the day, you killed him, although some dumbass made the call _not_ to go after Victoria."

They were interested and I could see they wanted more details, but I didn't want to push my luck and carried on. "My point is, something a little similar already happened and even though Bella was safe and she knew you guys wouldn't let her come to any harm, she left. She made the dumbass, reckless choice I would have made and made a break for it during the day where no one could chase her down or protect her to save her Mom." I gave them all a resolute smile and stood tall, "And that is exactly what I plan to do for her Dad."

There was a long pause and the household gave each other worried looks before Carlisle chose to speak.

"So, to clarify, you _want_ to make the reckless choice? Kali, I would much rather you be away from all this and trust us to deal with it by ourselves." My midget height wasn't exactly intimidating, but my glare must have been by the way he withered beneath it.

"Fuck. No. I can help, and it's me they want in the first fucking place. Think about it Carlisle, they're playing this smarter than James did on his solo mission to eat Bella. They actually kidnapped Charlie instead of convincing me he was gone, not only the day I planned to go home, which no one else but us knew about, but they also picked the perfect moment whilst he was waiting for me. Not to mention they left no scent and no way to track them. After that they used our trap to try and split us up to take me back with them too, thankfully, that failed because Rose is a boss-ass bitch,"

I paused to snort at Rose's interruption of,

"This is true." With hair flip included.

"-And because I can talk for Britain. This time they've taken Charlie at the sole opportune moment when Carlisle's home and not protecting him, if history tells me anything it's that they're going to try and get me away from here using Charlie."

Jasper perked up a little and gave me a hopeful smile, "Which likely means they won't immediately kill him."

I smiled brightly and pointed at him dramatically, "Bingo! Give the cowboy a new horse, cause he is ridin' on outta here!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and came to stand next to me as he addressed the room, "We need to do this, we let this go on and it'll only get worse, they're convinced that somehow once they catch Kali, the entirety of Forks will be theirs to eat. We can't let it get to that point."

Rose stared at him with a deep frown, "You're speaking as if we're all on the fence here. We've all made the decision to help in any way we can, Jasper. If you have some idea on what to do next though, I'm all ears."

I smiled at Rose and let my fingers brush against Jasper's wrist and focused on the feelings of gratitude that had swelled within me.

He gave everyone sheepish smile and fiddled with the end of my hair nervously, as if it were his own, "Well, not exactly... I have some vague ideas but there are some things I wanted to run past Eleazar when he arrives. He has experience with hunting vampires and worked with a man that possesses tracking abilities when he was a member of the Volturi; my forte is fighting vampires, so whilst I could plan how we attack them, I would like a little more insight into their abilities, if possible."

Carlisle smiled and straightened in his seat, "A wise choice, son. Eleazar is a veritable fountain of information when it comes to gifted vampires, similarly, he may have come across an evasion ability like Victoria's during his time in Italy. He should be here tomorrow, they plan on travelling through tonight's rain."

I smiled up at Jasper and clapped him hard on the back, "Look at you, all thinking and shit."

He gave me a slightly cold look and his nose upturned just a touch, "Are you implying I normally don't think?"

I grinned and threw an arm around his waist, draping my full weight against him. "I mean there was that one time that you tried to kill me, or was that twice? It's hard to remember these days..." I said as I thoughtfully tapped my chin.

Jasper's mouth twitched and his arm came around my back and he began leading me towards the kitchen, "Yes, yes, one of my fondest memories. Now that you've made your declaration of war, let's get you something to eat."

I laughed but let him lead me away to feast. Esme followed and immediately set to work, giving Jasper a stern look when he tried to insist he could make me something, making him wither into the bar stool next to me.

"Why did you even try? I've given up at this point." I said, and caught Esme's smug smirk as she bustled about with pots and pans flying around the room at an insane speed.

"Is it so bad that I want to make you a meal?" I could barely help the bright smile as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're sweet, but I'm happy having you right here."

His smile lifted and he rested his chin on top of my head whilst I waited for whatever culinary miracle Esme was whipping up.

"You two do seem rather fond of one another," Esme said gently, I could tell she wanted to broach the subject of our evolving relationship and her opening sounded friendlier than I would have thought if she was disapproving; that was a good start.

"Jasper's been very good to me, and I've come to care for him very much. I know you all think it's not ideal, or the right time, but I'm very happy." I said sincerely, loving the way Jasper's arm curled tighter around me and his body tensed ever so slightly, like he wanted to steal me away.

"We're both happy," He added with a light peck to my forehead that made my insides twist pleasantly.

Esme's smile was soft and her eyes had their usual shine of kindness as she spoke.

"Then I'm also very happy, Kali, all I ask is for you to take care of one another and not to make any hasty decisions." I tried to ignore the wave of embarrassment and my eyes drifted to the side.

"Umm...I wasn't going to...I think I already said that I wouldn't-"

Esme's giggle made my eyes shoot back to her face, "I was actually talking about your safety, but I'm glad you're being smart and conscientious of Bella's feelings." The teasing smile on her face lit up her beautiful golden eyes, I could only drop my head on the table noisily and groan.

"Of course you were," I grumbled. Jasper patted my shoulder sympathetically but I could feel his chest shaking against my side, lifting my head I saw he was barely containing his laughter, my deadpan glare with added blush made him snort and look away from me.

"Oh Darlin', you gotta get your mind out of the gutter," He cut himself off with his own chuckles, I caught Esme's bell-like laugh as she dashed around the kitchen, probably doing ten tasks at once.

"Roooooseee!" I whined pathetically, my hot tamale sister from another mister appeared with a curious smile as she caught the last tendrils of laughter.

"Yes, Kali?" She asked, and folded her arms, her smile growing wider as she caught my expression.

"Your family is picking on me, can I borrow your body to duff up Jasper a bit?"

Rose's hands went to her hips as she smugly turned me down, "Not a chance, you've had your one allotted use for today."

I pouted and pointed at Jasper, "That was all this douche-bag! Dammit, Babydoll, that doesn't count!"

Esme laughed as she placed a gently steaming mug in front of me and patted my head condescendingly, "There, there, sweetheart, maybe you can 'duff him up' tomo-" Her last word was drowned out by the sudden and abrupt rumble of thunder, so loud that it made me jump. It was followed by flashes in the sky, that lit up the windows and I finally noticed the rain beating against the house.

"Dangatang, that is one hell of a storm," I exclaimed lightly and shuddered. I'd never been afraid of lightning or thunder, it seemed silly to me, but for some reason as I stared out the window, the storm left me with an ominous feeling in my gut. I took a swig from my drink, barely registering the sweet hot chocolate as it warmed me from the insides.

Maybe I was nervous about meeting new vampires? Carlisle said they would be leaving as soon as it began to rain, I had briefly wondered if they were timing leaving their home for when it was going to rain in Forks. Looking at this storm though, it didn't look like they'd need to, it'd last plenty long enough if they left now I imagined.

"You're not wrong," Esme said lightly and a small frown marred her pretty features for a minute as she craned her neck to look out the side of the window, probably at her garden. "But everything always looks brighter after a storm." She finished with a bright smile that I couldn't help but slowly reciprocate.

My thoughts drifted to the vulnerable Charlie and the unusual happenings since I arrived. I had my doubts that the aftermath of a storm would make me feel any better.

"Maybe you're right," I muttered doubtfully as I leant back against Jasper. The way he protectively curled his arms around me made me feel safe and I turned away from the dark grey sky to give him a smile as I felt the brush of his gift against my neck.

Slowly he changed those worried feelings into peaceful contentment and I looked back out the window with a wistful sigh, very grateful I was falling for a man that had ended up being my shelter in the storm.

* * *

Bella? POV

It was cold and damp all around me in the room I was confined to, and since the storm had started outside, it had only begun to smell worse. Every second in this dreadful place left me confused and frightened, my mind a jumble of clashing thoughts and feelings, and it was hard to think past the images and memories assaulting me. It was like my head was trying to pull in all the memories I should know, but getting extra in return. It left me with a killer headache.

Any old thing would set off a jumble of thoughts rocketing in my head. For example, there was a bucket full of sweet smelling rocks in the corner, but the bucket brought up two very different memories. Washing a car with my Mom, a red haired woman whose smile was as radiant as the sunshine she always craved, and another, though different and somewhat hazier, about chugging some foul cocktail from a bucket and trying to limbo underneath people's legs all night.

Both memories were from very different times but in my heart I knew they were from two different people. For a day or so, it didn't even register that either of these people were me, but the kind Indian woman, Myra, told me otherwise as she created me a new arm out of clay and those rocks in the bucket.

"You are a living cadaver, my little doll, but your mind is split between two people. I will do all I can to aid you, but you must take the time to work through two sides of yourself." Her cryptic words didn't help me any.

Myra seemed kind, her face was marred by scar tissue, something had happened and the more polite side of me knew better than to ask. The other side was more worried the answer would scare the shit out of me. I tried not to stare whenever she stopped working long enough to talk to me, but she still caught me and gave me a sad smile. Sometimes I would sheepishly apologise and others I blurted out how beautiful she was, making her smile tighten, like I had said something wrong. Regardless of my confusing reactions, I could see that she didn't really want to talk to me, so I tried to entertain myself and took her advice to spend more time thinking about _who_ I am.

Every reaction to anything that happened felt wrong. Instead of just jumping in fright when I was scared, sometimes I'd threaten people or objects. There were two very different responses to every situation in my head, and my response to anything that happened was akin to flipping a coin, no personality was dominant over the other. Myra told me it was her fault and she apologised whenever I tried to talk about it - I'm sure she could see my mental suffering from the constant time we spent together, locked in her room.

The memories weren't all there either, some were fragmented and others were clearly missing altogether. I'd try to think about my parents and five different faces would appear in my minds eye, their features difficult to make out as if I was looking through a lens smeared with Vaseline. I didn't even know how I knew what Vaseline was, though I could briefly remember buying it and smearing it on door handles for some reason.

If the lack of distinctive personality and memories weren't bad enough, I had to deal with Edward. He didn't come down to visit me often, and he never spoke about anything relevant, just talked about his feelings and what he wanted, but the conversations would always go wrong. At first he'd be angry, then he was so sad and I could see his shame, though I think it was more geared towards self pity than the horrible things he had done.

Seeing his angelic face always dragged out feelings of longing and loathing, and Edward didn't help this by refusing to answer any of my questions. The more he denied me the more aggressive personality would become dominant and I'd demand answers until he left.

I could remember Edward vaguely, I knew a few simple facts about him, but then things began to clash again. He was a good man that was scared of becoming a monster, but he was a prick that had tried to control me when I wasn't his. He was a kind and gentle, but he had hurt me twice that I could remember, something about my hands and he had shattered my entire arm since I woke up.

There were no windows in the basement I had been locked in, just a handful of candles that Myra changed every few hours barely lighting up the dingy concrete room. I could remember sunlight so well, yet I'd never seen it with these eyes and this skin had never known warmth. I knew nothing but the dank, little, stone room, filled with Myra's work.

I couldn't say how long it was before I saw anyone but Myra or Edward but whilst I was trying to meditate on my memories, like Myra had instructed me to try (not that I had a fucking clue where to start with that), the lock on the door slid back and a new face I had not seen in either of my memories yet, stepped in. Slung across his back was a man I definitely recognised.

"Charlie!" I scrambled off the floor, nearly falling back on my face when I used my new arm to push myself up. The fresh limb felt weak and fragile, I had to consciously think to use it or it just became limp at my side.

"Stay right there," The strangers cold voice demanded making me freeze, he turned to Myra and slid Charlie on the floor in an undignified heap. His clothes sounded like tissue, and underneath the thick robe he wore, and I could barely see the stark white of a hospital gown. "Myra, the blood of this one should replenish her."

Myra gave me a wary glance and I could see she wanted to protest, but she dutifully nodded and made her way to the back of the room where a large fishbowl full of leeches sat. I always kept my distance from them, the slight orange tinge in the water made me nervous and if my fragmented memories were anything to go by, there was good reason to be.

Myra pulled off the makeshift lid of fabric held taut with an elastic band around the rim, and using a pair of tongs next to the bowl, she carefully gathered up a leech and walked with the wriggling creature back to Charlie. She looked down for a moment and seemed at a loss, he was badly wounded, that much I could see from my position on the floor. There were thick bandages around his arms and hands, his face was pale and he had yet to wake from the rough treatment of the newcomer.

"For God's sake woman, give it here," Faster than my eyes could have followed, he snatched the tongs from her hands and tore off the shoulder of Charlie's robe, placing the leech on his bare collarbone, a thin line of blood soon began dripping where the leech gorged itself. As soon as I realised what he was doing, I tried to stand again and made to rush him and protect Charlie. Before I could even stumble to my feet, the man was in front of me, glaring down with glittering coal black eyes.

"I am in no mood for you, sit still or I will smash your other arm and we'll need even more blood from him." I was confused, I knew I was no vampire, so why would I even need his blood in the first place? Was it some sort of transfusion? The answer was far more grim than I had anticipated.

"Is that enough?" He asked Myra curtly, she nervously nodded and the man darted out and grabbed her by the throat, "Don't lie to me, _Bruja_! You used at least two leeches on yourself! Fetch another." He commanded and dropped the shaking woman, she scrambled back to the tank and the cruel man threw the tongs she had forgotten at her back, making her flinch.

Still, Myra dutifully gathered the tongs and peeled another leech off the inside of the bowl and made her way back to Charlie. Gently, she pulled down the other sleeve of his dressing gown and rolled up the paper gown a little before slowly placed the writhing leech on his biceps.

I watched nervously, biting my lip to stop myself from running over and doing something stupid, lest this man hurt him more. I felt tears gather in my eyes and resisted the urge to cover them with my palms as the burn started. Myra told me that every time I cried I was liquidising the Myrrh inside me and that's what made my eyes feel like they'd had peppers rubbed into them whenever I became miserable - which was often, considering my current situation.

Not that I even knew myself what situation I was in.

Watching them hurt Charlie tore me up as memories of him shoved each other out of the way to be noticed. The time he tried to teach me how to fish, the look on his face every time I visited and every time I left, his awkward affection...all those images of his face and of the times we shared, left me with tightly clenched fists and a desperate urge to break this vampires jaw.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I finally screeched, making both people swivel round to face me. Myra looked terrified, though by the way her eyes were darting to the stranger, it was not in fear of my outburst, more what it might incur.

The man bared his teeth at me unnaturally, his brow furrowed deeply and he took threatening steps towards me.

"I said **SILENCE**!" I flinched automatically but before he could so much as lay a hand on me, Edward appeared in front of me and blocked his path.

"Just what is going on?!" He demanded haughtily, his hand reached behind to me and pulled me a little bit closer to him. A part of me was repulsed and the other half relieved when he took up his defensive position and glared down the man hurting my already gravely injured Father, or not father? I don't know, one of the men I called Dad?

"Your little woman is trying to stop me from healing the wounds you caused," He stated easily and glared at Edward, as if daring him to tell him he was wrong.

I unintentionally flexed my weaker arm. Even though Myra rebuilt it fairly quickly, it was not the same as when I had first awoke, there was a constant ache that ran through it and I couldn't hold my grip for long. Myra had said that they were going to get me fixed up again, but I had no idea that this was what it entailed. By the looks of her face, she wasn't happy about it either.

"Bella, you have to let us help you, Love," Edward spoke slowly as if talking to a child, it ruffled my feathers something fierce. Sure, my heads a jumble of two sets of memories, but I'm not fucking stupid.

"He's hurting Charlie! Look at him; he already looks like he's been hit by a fucking train!" Edward's mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed, I tried to pull away from him the moment he lost that somewhat familiar persona and switched to cold disapproval.

"Watch your tongue, I'll not have you speak like _her_." After a long moment he dropped the vice-like grip on my arm and looked away, but not before I caught the look of misery painted on his face. "You're supposed to be Bella," He said so softly, I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't carefully watching his lips, afraid of what he might say next, the second he released me I had taken a large step away to distance myself from him.

Taking a shuddering breath, I gathered my courage and stepped closer gain.

"I could be her, just please, Edward, stop hurting him. He's my _Dad_." I pleaded, my eyes darting back to where Myra had moved to remove the leeches from his shoulders.

Edward looked torn, he wanted to give me what I asked but he was aware that I wasn't all Bella, but who else I was wasn't easy to define with my fragmented mind and because he refused to tell me. Myra was too afraid to divulge anything, she told me that they could hear her whisper anywhere in the house, and refused to speak of the people I assumed were holding her captive. I knew what Edward was, a vampire, and I gathered the stranger was the same, but Myra refused to say it out loud, she barely spoke but to reassure me.

It almost surprised me when she tentatively walked around Edward and came close to me, both sluggishly writhing leeches held in a glass jar.

"It is done, please, if you do not wish to cause Bella or this poor soul anymore distress, let me fix her." Edward stared at her almost suspiciously, his eyes rudely resting on the weathered scars adorning her cheeks before he stepped away.

"Will this help make her more like Bella?" He demanded, making my shoulders tense in irritation.

"It might, but most importantly it will fix the damage you have done." She accused him quietly, making his snowy white brow pinch in annoyance. I folded my arms and tried not to look smug as I stood next to her in a show of support, immediately she darted her hand free hand out to my side to stop me coming any closer. "Please let me work," She asked him in her timid voice, but her dark eyes showed a fire and inner strength that I'd never understand.

Edward nodded once and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called, making him and the retreating foreign Vampire halt unnaturally quickly. "What about Charlie? He needs a doctor!" Myra's hand pushed harder against me, to stop me from doing something stupid like charging them.

The stranger chuckled darkly and was suddenly standing back at the door with Charlie slung carelessly over his shoulder, like he was a side of cow, not an injured human being. His smug smirk grew when he saw how incensed his actions made me.

"With the way your lover's going through your limbs, I think we should keep him on hand, don't you?" Myra had to forcibly push me back as I tried to shove past her with my one working arm.

Edward saw my reaction to the treatment of my Father, and shook his head in disappointment as he left without a word. My completely justified rage was probably very un-Bella of me, but I couldn't give a fuck. The foreign vampire left, his malicious laughter floating away with him, the door slammed shut so hard we both jumped.

Myra turned to me and ushered me onto her work table, I didn't resist as she pushed me into laying down and soothed me idly with noises. I hadn't even noticed the burn of my tears until she brushed one off my cheek.

"I know your pain, little doll, I know it well." There was a look in her eye that I could see as plain as day past the tears gathered in them. This woman was in unimaginable agony, and I couldn't help but grasp the hand stroking my cheek softly.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I was terrified of the answer, but I had to know what they might do to Charlie, and what they might do to me.

My question seemed to break the dam and a flood of silent tears fell down her mottled cheeks.

"He took my son... Anjim slept separately from my girls, Prisha and Anaya. He went into his room and I woke when I heard his scream and a shatter, but it was too late. There was nothing I could do..." She seemed to gather herself and brought her tale to a close, wiping her face with the hem of her blue sleeve. "Now he holds them prisoner, in a cage above us, until I complete all that he asks of me and still, it's not enough for him." She finished with a hollow note to her voice.

Her story haunted me, even though I was morbidly curious to know more about what had happened to her, but she seemed done with talking and I didn't want to push.

"Let's get your arm fixed, shall we Bella?" She said kindly as she pulled up the sleeve on my ratty jumper that I believed may have belonged to one of the foreign vampire's meals, if the little bloodstain at the back of the neck was any indication.

Myra's weird skill was part gross and part fascinating. When she ran her finger along my forearm, I felt a little hum of energy go right through me and my skin started to change. The line she drew down my arm transformed into soft clay, I couldn't feel it in the same way I could feel my skin. The area she changed felt heavier when she did this, and made my stomach roll slightly at how unnatural it felt.

Taking a little plastic scalpel off the side, she cut through my clay skin and gently opened it up. I tried not to look at it or pay attention to the feelings of disgust welling up inside me whilst she worked a hole open in my arm. I shuddered as I felt the damp air of the basement enter in my hollow arm as Myra held it open and turned away to grab the leeches she had left in the jar, on the crate she kept her tools on.

I balled my hands into fists as she dropped the leeches in the hole and I briefly felt them crawl up the inside of my empty arm, probably looking for food but I had no blood, or even bones for them to latch on to. I wasn't quite sure what held me together or made me move, but it was clearly something dark that should never have been done if it required blood filled leeches from my dad.

Myra finished off her weird ritual by sprinkling the dust of ground up Myrrh inside my arm and quietly closed up the hole she had created by adding a little more clay and smoothing it until it was filled. She pressed her palm over it, then there was a sensation that warmed my arm and changed it back into unblemished flesh once more.

I tested my fingers and already they were feeling more responsive, and the leeches quickly stopped moving, making it easier to pretend she hadn't just done that and that there weren't lots of little dead creatures inside my body from when she made me.

"I'm not Bella," I finally said. Myra frowned and waited for me to continue as she gently smoothed my skin.

"Who are you then?" She prompted, probably hoping that more of the other persons memories would come back to me, like she said they would over time.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But I'm not her, I'll never be her."

Myra stroked my long brown hair out of my face and drew my attention back to her.

"I think you might have to be," She said slowly, a look of sympathy in her eyes. "If you get hurt again, they'll have to use your Father's blood to fix you, the best way to avoid that is to do what they want and hopefully it'll all be over soon." She tried to soothe me but her words made something niggle at the back of my mind.

"She'll come and save him, even if I can't. I know she will." I said with determination I didn't know I had in me.

"Who?" Myra asked curiously, doubtful of my sudden confidence.

"The other me, she won't let them hurt him. I can feel her in my heart, she'd do terrible, stupid things to keep her word and I know she promised."

Before I could say anything else the door unlocked again and a hazily familiar face came into view. His skin was somewhere between ashy white and dark black, like he had fallen into a bowl of flour, in his hands he carried a tray with a single plate of food that didn't look all that appetising.

"Where's Felipe?" Myra asked cautiously as we both stood, the vampire wrinkled his nose at Myra's unwashed scent and the smell of the damp and mould on the walls.

"Taking care of his business, not that that is any of yours," He gave me a long, withering look, examining my face carefully and relishing in the way I shied away from his penetrating gaze before he smiled and spoke. "You do look exactly like her, but you're definitely lacking her spirit, maybe you aren't even worth the trouble of keeping alive, non?"

Did he mean Bella or the other woman? I couldn't say for sure, but as I looked at him a little closer, I was assaulted by a jumble of images and I steeled myself to look at him just as hard as he had me.

"I'm not afraid, because 'whatever happens to me, I've already declared war on you worthless little _leeches.'_ " I spat with as much venom as I could, surprising us both with my hazy memory of a conversation with him that had something to do with bombs, I think.

He glared at me for a long moment before he threw the plastic tray to the floor, sending bits of "food" jumping off the plate and stomping away, slamming the door in the process.

"I don't think you should have done that." Myra warned ominously, I shrugged and swept my hair out of my eyes, giving her a small grin.

"She'd have never forgiven me if I didn't remind him that he was tricked by his dinner."

* * *

Kali's POV

I swear, this storm was some sort of shitty omen. It had only gotten worse as the hours slipped by and by the second day there were strong weather warnings across Washington and stories of floods on the news.

Thankfully the Cullen house was on a sort of hill and the rain ran straight down into the forests and roads, but it did end up creating a moat around their home that made driving a bit of a messy affair. Emmett kindly offered to check on Charlie's house for me whilst they refused to let me leave, no matter how good my ideas of disguise were! I could have borrowed Jasper's body, popped down with Emmett and no one would have known it was me and Jasper would still have been protecting me in a way.

But, no. Can you tell I was sick of being stuck indoors?

Back in my old life I was rarely still, I was always looking for the next activity, the next party, the next holiday, anything but stagnating where I was. Although the luxury of the Cullen home and its inhabitants kept me entertained, I was restless, and they could tell.

"Look Kali, you have to stay here, it's just not safe for you yet." Carlisle's tone left no room for compromise and it was starting to piss me off.

"If I stay here any longer, I'll go spare. Just let me do _something_." I whined, squaring up to him a little. For some reason they always seemed surprised that I'd stand up to them, or get in their face, but I doubt a cow is scared of a vegan, so same applies.

Carlisle backed down a little and massaged his temple slightly, probably one of those human habits he'd adopted when he'd met me.

"Kali-" He started with a deep sigh, I could feel the weight of his disapproval from fucking Mars, I'm sure. Jasper was hovering nearby but must have gotten fed up and suddenly I was hauled over his shoulder and carried upstairs at sound barrier breaking speeds.

With a gentle drop, I was bouncing on my bed, trying to adjust my vision when I glared up at him,

"Dammit Cowboy, I was close to breaking him!" Jasper rolled his eyes and gave me a crooked grin.

"Yeah, you were close to breaking his temper or his sanity, I get it Kali. You're fed up and you want to be of some use but you know full well that stealing my body would only put us both at risk."

Pouting, I folded my arms and glared at the fancy mirrored wardrobe against the wall.

"It's not theft if you don't stop me, besides you _made_ me use Takeover the other day..." I grumbled and idly kicked my legs hanging off the bed, like a petulant child. Jasper raised a cool eyebrow and shook the curls out of his face.

"Yeah and Carlisle chewed me out for it later, the point is we need to be careful for now," He walked over to the door and pushed it closed before stalking back over to me with a smirk that made my heart catch in my throat. "Besides, if you're that desperate for entertainment, you could have just asked, Darlin'."

My hands were fisting the bedsheets as he lowered himself to my level and peppered my neck with soft, cold kisses. I gasped at the new feelings of pleasure brushing against me from his hand supporting my neck and through his lips, I knew it wouldn't be too difficult to fight off his gift, but I really didn't want to. I reached up and pulled on his shirt as I fell backwards, making him straddle my hips with one knee as he pulled back and gave me a smouldering grin.

"You're insatiable, Cowboy." I chided teasingly.

"Can't help it if I haven't been satiated yet, can I?" He teased me right back and I gave him a sheepish grin.

"If I could, I'd have jumped your bones already, and you damn well better be ready for it the minute I can." Jasper grinned and brushed his nose against my own, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Not even gonna let me take you on a nice date first?" I snorted and reached up to playfully nip at his bottom lip.

"Fuck that, I'm yours already, you don't need to win me over with dinner and a movie." Jasper chuckled and kissed me again.

"You're mine are you? I thought you were waiting until I signed the divorce papers so I could make a choice?"

I pulled back and giggled.

"Oh please, as if I didn't notice they'd disappeared when you hunted yesterday. I'm going to assume that since you're on top of me that you posted them instead of burned them?" I tried not to let the edge of vulnerability creep into my voice, I still couldn't believe that he'd want anything to do with me sometimes, let alone end a sixty year relationship because of my interest, among other things.

Jasper probably felt my tinge of doubt as his smile softened and his thumb rubbed against my cheek reassuringly.

"I signed them, sealed the envelope, mailed them, then went for a hunt; got a tasteless pair of foxes if I recall." I snorted at the needless explanation and leaned into the hand on my face.

"Well then, I guess that makes you, more or less, officially single, Cowboy. What do you plan on doing next?" I asked with a teasing smile.

Whenever Jasper wasn't focused on feeding me an emotion, and was just reading me, I'd slowly worked out how to tap into his feelings through that link. I couldn't control them by any stretch, but I had a sense of how he felt. There was this beautiful undercurrent of happiness to him, it touched me that I had anything to do with that and it was vastly different to my hazy memory of the moody bastard from the books.

Asking him what he wanted to do now that he was divorced, made that happiness ebb and flow like waves. I could imagine he had reasons to be happy, yet I had no doubt that the small splash on sadness and guilt was because of his choices.

Yet his smile didn't waver as he stroked my cheek and looked down at me with eyes only for me.

"I think, after all of this is over, you and me are going to run away together for a while. I'll take you somewhere sunny where we can just get away from all this madness and I can charm you properly, without a life or death situation hanging over our heads." I laughed lightly and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Do I get a say in this, or are you just going to run away with me?" Jasper hummed for a second and finally shrugged.

"I'm going to run away with you, steal you if I have to," I grinned and nodded thoughtfully.

"Ahh, sounds like a laugh, don't forget to try and ransom me off to Rose so I can see her at some point." Jasper rolled his eyes and looked faintly unhappy, though I could feel otherwise.

"Damn it, Princess, I want you all to myself and that's exactly what I'm gonna get," He captured my mouth in another rough kiss and muted my giggles.

"Alright then," I pulled away slightly to give him a coy smile against his lip. "Steal me away, Jasper, I'm all yours."

* * *

Jasper's POV

If there was one thing I wanted to hear right then, it was that Kali was all mine (ignoring for now how I couldn't really touch her like we both wanted). I fervently kissed her, loving the way her soft lips crushed against mine when she leaned up to kiss me harder.

The keeping it PG rule was starting to wear us both down, I could feel her frustration just a little bit more every time we had an intimate moment, and she was very vocal and honest about how much she wanted me to take her. Or would that be her taking me? I couldn't really see her letting me dominate her in bed, though it would definitely be fun to find out if I could. The lewd way she wrapped her legs around my waist and clung onto my neck let me know that at this point I didn't have a choice either way, as soon as we could, I would have to have her.

The others around the house could probably hear what we were up to but I really couldn't care, stealing these moments with her felt good, amazing really. It was like she shot sparks of pleasant electricity through my bones whenever she smiled at me, she could practically make my heart beat. I felt so alive with her, more so than I had since actually being alive.

I luxuriated in her scent for a while longer as she desperately kissed me. Her blood no longer had the allure that other humans still held for me, though my body recognised how good she smelled, my control with her was practically perfect. Something I was pleasantly surprised by, having known nothing but that clawing thirst for well over a hundred years.

Though I'd come to care for her deeply, there were things about Kali that were still a mystery to me, and I felt that if I asked her, she wouldn't give me the whole truth. Yet still I trusted her implicitly, she'd proven herself in my eyes as a fighter and a dependable one that was desperately making up for her weaknesses in a new world. Thinking of her as someone strong enough to stare down a creature designed to kill her, terrified me, and occasionally I caught my thoughts drifting to ways to minimise the risk to her.

Of course, I could always bite her and be done with it, a little training behind newborn strength and she'd make a formidable warrior quite quickly. Her uncanny luck for surviving and lack of fear would see her through her newborn years, where a vampire was at its most vulnerable from the threat of exposure and certain death at the hands of the Volturi or a more experienced vampire. But I could see it already, she'd be fucking magnificent.

Kali groaned softly in my mouth as my hand holding her hip squeezed a little harder, when the idea of her being changed into a vampire, turned me on. I reeled back in some of the heavy lust I was projecting as the scent of her arousal practically doubled, and her kisses became more desperate. It was taking all my willpower to stop myself from hooking my thumb under her shorts and tugging them down so I could find out just how good she tasted in other places.

A vague ringing interrupted my focus for a moment, and I heard Carlisle's voice. I was about to ignore it and get back to the woman trying to desperately find some sort of relief for her mounting frustrations by attacking my mouth, but his tone gave me pause.

"Wassa'matter?" Kali mumbled around her lust filled haze, I pulled away from her slightly and cocked my head to listen to what Carlisle was saying, though Kali just took that as an invitation to start ravaging my neck.

"Ah, fuck, Kali...just- shit, stop, please?" I begged almost helplessly as her tongue and teeth dragging over my throat almost sent me over the edge. She giggled at my pleading tone but manage to pull herself off of me long enough to catch a handful of words.

"Say that again, you're breaking up... _what?..._ Hold on, we'll be soon," The urgency in his voice made me momentarily forget about Kali and sit up. She followed me in concern and smoothed out her hair as she pushed herself up.

"What's going on?" The look on my face must have been cause for concern, but I didn't want to worry her until I knew what had gone on. I leaned down and pressed a kiss against her cheek before I stood.

"I don't know, let me go find out," I dashed out of the door and hopped over the balcony, pretending not to see Esme's disapproval as I landed.

"Good I was about to call for you, did you hear?" Carlisle immediately started, a serious expression had furrowed his usually smooth brow and I could feel a sense of urgency from him. Shaking my head, I prompted for him to explain the situation, Esme clung to his side, emitting a heavy wave of concern and nerves. Rose and Emmett were holding each other, all of them were on edge. "Eleazar and Irina are under attack by three vampire's, there wasn't enough time to ask but we're positive it's the nomads due to their proximity to Forks. We have to help them."

Straight away I was split between choices and possibilities. The reports from Emmett and Rose on the other two vampires skills left me concerned for the safety of the Denalis, but this could be another trick to get Kali alone... yet there were only three vampires and all three were attacking Eleazar and Irina.

I knew that the ex-Volturi guard would be able to handle himself well enough, but Irina and her two sisters were famed for their talents of seduction, not their battle prowess. Irina didn't even have an ability to fall back on like Kate did, for a moment I mentally begrudged Irina for her little obsession with Edward. It was likely the only reason she came with Eleazar in the first place.

"What's happening?" Kali's sudden presence made me jump slightly and like the rest of the mated pairs, I immediately reached out for her.

"Eleazar and Irina are under attack by those nomads, they're trying to lead them away from humans as best as they can, but I'm unsure how successful they'll be, they can't get close to Forks." Carlisle explained calmly, though his eyes, burning with quiet contempt, betrayed his emotions.

Kali blanched and her light grip on my arm spasmed for a moment as she processed the news.

"Wha... why?" She demanded angrily as she gathered herself. "There's no reason to attack them!" Carlisle nodded stiffly.

"Precisely, I believe this could be another of their ploys." I was glad that Carlisle was thinking along the same lines as me. "Or they are perhaps just trying to stop them from reaching us and aiding in our search for Charlie. With Eleazar and Irina we outnumber them, two to one."

He made a good point. I took in the feel of the room, everyone was concerned of course, though Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be mentally gearing for a fight, if the streaks of angry determination were anything to go by.

"We have to make a choice, now." I stated simply, making Kali turn to me in confusion.

"What are you talking about, go and help them!" She commanded, pinning me with a wide eyed glare.

"Kali, we need to make a choice on what happens to you. If you stay or come with us, you could be in serious danger-" Esme started uneasily, trying to find a way to explain it to her without it sounding mildly insulting.

Kali whipped around at almost vampire speeds and cut Esme off with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Your friends _are_ in danger, right now! Fuck whatever danger I _might_ in, you have to go help them! I don't know those two well enough, but I know James and Victoria enough to say that you need to go! James hunts other vampires for fun, for fucks sake!" Kali seemed almost frantic, I reached out and took her hand again, a little baffled at her sudden outburst and her rising panic.

"Darlin', if we go, we put you at risk," I spun her round to face me better and ducked down to hold her gaze. "You can't ask me to do that."

Carlisle stepped closer.

"Jasper, I need you with us. You have the most fighting experience, and the faster the nomads are dealt with, the faster we can get back home." Kali nodded vigorously.

"You have to go help, Jasper," She told me, a pleading tone running through her voice.

"I can't leave you." I told her quietly. She dragged me into a hug and muttered in my ear.

"Stupid vampire, all the nomads are chasing the Denalis and I have complete faith that you'll be able to stop them from turning tail and coming after me. Besides if they show up, I'll Takeover their asses, remove all their limbs and wrap up some wriggling torso for you in a pink bow by the time you get back." I snorted softly at her boundless confidence.

"I still can't leave you here alone."

Rose chose that moment to zoom over and place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll stay, I know Kali's gift best and I can fix it if she does something stupid." She idly poked Kali in the side of the head. "And I'd protect her with my life." Kali stopped swiping at Rose's hand and looked up at her with a soft smile and eyes full of determination mixed with adoration.

"There you have it, we'll stay here and the rest of you go save those cousins of yours," Kali commanded and sternly pointed at the front door.

Carlisle's helpless smile removed some of the tension from the air.

"Well, we'd better do as she says. Kali, please for the love of God, behave yourself." Kali saluted and grinned.

"Only if you promise to bring back my Cowboy to me in one piece, Sir!" She shot me a sneaky look over her shoulder and I couldn't help but gather her up in my arms and relish in that confident will she just exuded, I didn't even need any supernatural powers to feel it.

"Please, stay safe." I begged her quietly, feeling like I had no more say in the matter. She pressed a warm kiss to my cheek.

"You too, handsome. Come home soon, yeah?" I gave her a crooked smile and a lingering kiss, that I could sense was making Esme and Carlisle a little uncomfortable.

"I promise." I vowed and stepped away from her with difficulty, I crossed the room to stand with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, who flittered over and scooped his wife up in a bear hug.

"You be careful, babe," He told her as he attempted to squeeze the life out of her.

"You too, watch out for that James guy." He nodded against her and put her down on the floor, before picking up Kali and spinning her round. He dropped her to the ground and pressed a noisy kiss to her head.

"Argh, I really don't like leaving you, Robin." He groaned in frustration and pouted childishly. Kali gave him a watery smile and playfully punched his arm.

"Go get 'em for me then, Little John." Emmett straightened and nodded resolutely.

Esme and Carlisle's reminded the girls to be cautious and I gave Kali a last lingering look before forcing myself out of the door.

"She'll be safe with me, Jasper." Rose promised me and I finally dragged my eyes away from the fiery girl I could barely keep my hands off, and sped after my family in the torrential rain.

"What exactly happened?" I asked Carlisle as I matched his pace. He idly dodged trees and leapt over large puddles as he spoke with a hard edge to his voice.

"We're not sure, the reception dropped because of the storm and the speed they were moving at, but Eleazar managed to get out that they were under attack from three unknown Vampire's near the main roads around Seattle. He said he would try to keep them occupied in the forests but I'm worried about Irina..." He trailed off awkwardly, unsure how to word his concern without sounding rude.

"She's not a fighter and his devotion to her and her sisters could see him shielding her. From what I know of their fighting, she might be a hindrance at best." I finished for him, and caught the wince on Carlisle's face but he nodded glumly.

"Sadly, in a thousand years she has spent more time honing _other_ skills." The Denali sisters were famed for starting the legend of the Succubus before they became vegetarians, it was widely known that their prowess in the bedroom was unmatched. Unfortunately, that knowledge made for some awkward family visits.

"Yeah, I don't think her blow jobs are gonna help her here," Emmett grumbled under his breath, though everyone caught it. He was still unhappy about the time she offered to show him said oral skills that she claimed she had honed to the point where she could start draining a man's blood from his crotch without him realising. Rose hadn't taken that conversation well and we didn't see Irina for nearly fifteen years.

"Emmett!" Esme chided and he sheepishly apologised as he darted between trees.

All of the Cullens weren't the fondest of Irina, having never mated and not completely understanding the finality of that bond (well usually, not including my unique situation anyway), she was promiscuous enough to proposition most male vampires she met. I honestly wasn't sure how Eleazar lived with her without strangling her for every thinly veiled come-on she spewed.

"Irina is a very... unique woman, she's older than all of us put together, and we shouldn't judge how she spent most of that time." Esme defended the old Succubus weakly, even she wasn't particularly fond of Irina. I almost missed Rose's customary scowl when she had to spend time with the woman.

My thoughts snapped back to Rose and Kali, I wasn't a God fearing man, at least not anymore, but I prayed for their safety, I prayed that my light suspicion at this being a trap was wrong. There was an unpleasant twist in my chest, a foreboding feeling that was creeping through my old bones, and a part of me demanded to run back right now and stop whatever danger that could befall her. I almost tripped in my next step when my feet tried to turn and earned a worried look from Carlisle, who was running the closest and caught my little misstep.

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously and I nodded and tried to get a hold of myself, because Kali couldn't possibly need me more than our extended family did right now.

"Fine, we need to hurry though," I said and pushed the pace a little more, Emmett fell behind a little, due to him being the slowest.

Focusing on the narrow path I was dancing through the trees, I forcefully tore my thoughts away from my reckless human and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. If all three nomads were attacking Eleazar and Irina then I shouldn't really worry about them making an attack on the home, my bigger concerns should be how we were going to fare in this fight. My hand briefly ghosted over my back pocket where I always kept a filled zippo, a habit I never lost after years on the battlefield, it never hurt to be prepared.

I did in fact hope to kill the nomads, they had threatened and upset my Kali too many times now. I would keep the weakest alive, to question them on where they were keeping Charlie, assuming they were planning to use him as bait and had yet to kill him, then I'd burn that bastard too. Hopefully I could get a fire to start in this rain, long enough to light their bones ablaze, although venom was very flammable and I wasn't opposed to ripping their limbs off in the slightest.

That was about as far as my actual planning went, otherwise I was just hoping our numbers and fast actions would surprise them enough to give us an advantage. With Victoria's ability to evade capture, and James' tracking skills along with his obvious love of hunting, I was a little concerned that our extra numbers might not make a difference. It would come down to skill and experience, which I (sadly) had too much of.

It didn't take us long to reach the roads surrounding Port Angeles, from there we could hear the telltale sounds of distant crashes and vibrations in the earth from a forest under siege. Wordlessly we amped up our pace and headed toward the general area where we could hear the fight taking place.

I felt the exhilarated emotions of one of the newcomers before I saw them, they had an unfamiliar ratio of emotions, not to mention the thrill this one felt was bordering on manically insane. Trying hard to ignore the emotions of my family, I reached out and tried to find Eleazar or Irina. Doing this by emotions wasn't very easy but even in the midst of battle I felt that undercurrent of familiar lust and rolled my eyes as I led everyone north-east.

The closer we got to them, the thinner the forest became, thankfully we only lost a bit of speed jumping over all the uprooted trees. Upon clearing the last of the trail of fell trees, I saw an unfamiliar male in the distance and sped towards him, as I got closer, I saw Irina on the floor clutching at her arm that looked like it might have been bitten. He must have heard me coming but he didn't move nearly fast enough and I crashed into him with a bang, putting my whole weight and inertia into my fist to knock him back. His indestructible body went flying through the trees, crashing through bark and shrubbery until he skidded in the wet mud and leaves as he fell back to the ground.

"Irina, are you alright?" I asked probably a little more sternly than I should, but my battle instincts were in full control and all I needed to know how capable of fighting she was at that moment.

"Oh, Jasper! You saved my life!" She simpered and I took that as enough of a sign that she wasn't too badly wounded, she removed her hand from her arm and brought it to her mouth, in an attempt to try to suck out the foreign venom that burned her.

"Where's Eleazar?" Carlisle asked as he skidded next to me, Emmett listening carefully and searching in the direction I had tackled who I assumed was James, who had gathered himself up and was making a break for it.

"Somewhere over there, he tried to draw them off but this guy just wouldn't give up! I've dated guys less persistent," She whined after she spat out some of the venom. From experience, I knew this method made little difference, the best cure for the burn of another's venom was to hunt, strengthening your own natural venom and simultaneously healing yourself in the process.

Sadly for Irina, they had definitely scared off all the local wildlife, so Esme offered to stay back with her until she felt a little better and could catch up. Carlisle was clearly torn by his wife's decision, but agreed to give her five minutes before he'd come back for her.

Emmett and I took the initiative as Carlisle gave her a brief kiss, and ran off after James. Fortunately, he appeared to be trying to regroup with his friends so tracking them him wasn't difficult, even with the thick sheet of rain that was quickly washing away his scent. We found the other two at the base of a rocky cliff, that "red-headed slut" as Kali had so affectionately named her, was surrounding Eleazar along with a dark-skinned vampire that could only have been Laurent.

This time Emmett tried to take the lead and made to barrel into Victoria, as she was closest to Eleazar, but she nimbly dodged him with a shit eating grin and leapt away, disappearing up into the treetops in a single jump. Already I was mentally preparing myself for her to attack one of us in the same way as she had me when we last fought, I couldn't see a trace of where she was but I could sense her excitement. Carlisle sprinted towards the retreating Laurent, who didn't look at all pleased to see us and unlike Victoria, I could feel his nerves as he fled.

Though lucky for him, he would be the one out of his coven that would survive the longest, I had already pegged him as the most likely to spill his guts and, again unlike Victoria, his retreat seemed more hastened as he pushed his speed to the maximum to get away from us.

Carlisle gave up the chase fairly quickly, choosing instead to tend to his injured friend who seemed to have suffered a few too many bites and was more than a little out of it.

"Ah, old friend, you came," He murmured so quietly I could barely hear him over the rain.

"Of course, I'm sorry we weren't here sooner, please let me take a look at you-" Eleazar lazily pushed past Carlisle and stood unsteadily.

"Now is not the time, Irina-"

"Esme's with her, she's been bitten but not as badly as you," Carlisle told him soothingly, and tried to take another look at his adopted brothers wounds.

Emmett and I kept vigil the entire time, I couldn't even hear Victoria above me, though I could sense her with my gift. I was waiting for her to make the first move because chasing her down, even if I could sense her, would be challenging. More worryingly, I realised that whilst I had been distracted by the appearance Laurent and Victoria, I had lost track of James, as he led us to where his friends were, he himself had ran past them and now I had no idea where he went.

I pushed my gift as far is it would reach, trying to pick up anything but no, even Laurent had vanished off my radar, though I had a suspicion his was more for his own safety than whatever manoeuvrer James had planned.

Emmett wasn't nearly as patient as I was and with a hard glare at the thick canopy of leaves above us, he slammed his shoulder into the nearest tree and felled it with a noisy creak of leaning wood. The ancient tree slammed into the ground with a loud smash, splattering mud and shards of wood everywhere. Victoria had sadly used that to her advantage and had moved somewhere a little lower.

Emmett saw me tense and did the same, bringing his hands up to his shoulders, ready to grab her out of the air. In the meantime, Carlisle had convinced Eleazar to remove the tattered remains of his grey coat and let him inspect his neck. I felt a jolt of excitement as she moved and realised a moment too late that Victoria was likely to go for the most vulnerable one. She jumped through the trees like a jungle cat and launched herself at Carlisle, sending them both rolling into the cliff side and shattering a good portion of the base, burying all three of them in rubble.

Carlisle could have gotten out of the way, if he were paying complete attention and had chosen not to take the blow, making sure to shove Eleazar out of her path of attack. He yelled sharply as we dashed over, crushing the rubble beneath our feet with ease, by the time we had gotten there Victoria had bitten Carlisle's shoulder, then she sprang up choosing to tackle Emmett's waist. I skidded running towards Carlisle, and turned back to rip her off my brother as Emmett was forced backwards. Just as I came within grabbing distance she released him, ducked and kicked out at my ankles, dodging the heavy swing Emmett had made towards her face. I jumped over her outstretched leg and made to kick out at her, but she rolled out of the way of both mine and Emmett's attacks.

We danced like that for a minute, her weaving and tripping and knocking back, though not attacking, and Emmet and I trying to pin her down, whilst Carlisle quickly dug himself and Eleazar out of the rocks that had fallen onto of them both. Before we could grab her, a panic-stricken Carlisle dodged around us and was sprinting madly back in the direction we had came from.

"Carlisle?" I called out, trying to understand where he was going, knowing it must have been important to merit leaving his wounded friend behind.

"Esme!" Was his sharp reply as he ran back to his mate.

Victoria grinned and took advantage of our hesitation to hop back into the thick line of untouched trees, trying to lose us with her gift again.

"My James does so love a good hunt, and he really isn't picky about the prey either," She mused teasingly as she vanished, a lilt of madness to her voice that seemed to suddenly echo all around us.

Emmett grit his teeth in annoyance and I shoved him towards Carlisle's quickly retreating back.

"Go help him, you've dealt with him before, and I've dealt with this mad bitch, Carlisle's gonna be distracted so he'll need the backup more than I will with her." I nodded towards Eleazar. "And take him, he'll be safer with Carlisle and you, and she'd likely try to attack him to distract me." Emmett looked hesitant at the idea of leaving me alone, but gave me a brief nod and clapped me on the shoulder before gathering Eleazar on his back and noisily sprinting away, every overpowered step making the earth boom.

Before I could turn back to the fight, Victoria tried to pounce out silently from the trees once more, but this time I was ready and grabbed her arm out of the air, spun her body around and slammed her face into the nearest tree. Planting a foot on her back, I kept her pinned and twisted her arm clean off with a metallic tearing sound, tossing it carelessly behind me. She growled animalistically around the mouthful of bark and struggled away from my foot before falling into a predatory crouch, clutching her weeping stump.

Finally, her eyes looked angry and I could practically taste the palpable rage she exuded as she tried to straighten and work through the pain, to her credit she managed it in one try. Most vampires tend to flail around a lot more when they lost a limb.

Out of nowhere, I felt a rush of emotions and only briefly caught Victoria's smug (if somewhat still pained) grin as I was drop kicked from behind and face planted the ground. Recovering quickly, I rolled into a crouch and growled angrily at Laurent.

"Oh my, Laurent, he doesn't seem to like you all that much," Victoria said tauntingly as she suddenly dashed over to grab her twitching arm and hopped up into a tree to lick her wounds. Both figuratively and literally.

"I cannot imagine why," He said airily, there was a smug arrogance to his voice that irked me no end.

"Are you supposed to be more challenging than her? If I remember correctly, my little lady was tough enough to keep your ass at bay and she's just a human." I reminded him, taking pleasure in the dark scowl and the sudden shame I felt from him. "Just imagine what I'll do to you." I finished my vague threat, pumped out some fear and watched him take a hesitant half step backwards, but he held his ground through sheer irritation at the mention of Kali.

"Must everyone remind me of that beastly little girl?" He muttered darkly, both of us ignoring the tittering giggle above us.

"It's not like we didn't give you ample opportunity," Victoria said airily, her thrown voice helping to mask her location. "Good thing it's not your turn, eh?"

The dark way she said that and the cackling laugh afterwards rang some hard warning bells for me. Before I could open my mouth to interrogate her, Laurent had used my momentary confusion to grab my ankle and flip me over. I kicked up at him as he tried to jump on top of me and sent him flying back, crashing into the rubble Victoria and Carlisle had made earlier.

He rocketed back out of the dent in the cliff side and began amateurishly swiping at me, whilst I dodged his poor strike, I took the time to focus my gift into making him sleepy. It was hard to do in this situation, seeing as how vampires didn't get tired and he was full of adrenaline, but all too soon I saw the telltale droop of his eyelids and he finally crashed to one knee. He tried to shake off the lethargy I was force-feeding him and was mostly unsuccessful, I took the opportunity to smirk towards where I could sense Victoria in the trees.

Laurent flailed futilely at my feet and I made to stomp on his head but Victoria launched an enormous branch at my back, knocking me forwards and stopping the flow of my gift, which gave Laurent enough time to shake off his sleepiness and scamper back. Victoria joined him and they stood across the small clearing from me as I shrugged off the tree I had been attacked with. I felt a small wave of my own lethargy overcome me as I felt the drain from forcing my gift on Laurent, but I stood tall and refused to let them think they had any kind of upper hand.

To buy myself a few seconds of recovery time, I pinned them with a glare and bit out a question,

"Why are you attacking our friends?" I mentally winced at how winded I sounded, from the exhaustion of using my gift. Both of them grinned and began circling me, Victoria's arm had been reattached but was a little useless judging by the limp way it hung by her side as she stalked around me.

"Because we knew you feeble-hearted fools would come running to protect your 'friends'," Victoria taunted and cackled.

"What's the matter, too afraid to make a house call?" I taunted right back and felt my fingers curl into claws as I waited for them to jump me.

"Non, we were warned you were the toughest and we wanted to see you on our terms." Laurent said almost kindly. My brow furrowed but my stance never shifted.

"Oh yeah? I guess I should be flattered that I'd merit an attack from two out of three vampires, yet somehow I'm not." The dark-skinned man laughed handsomely and raised his hands in a placating move whilst taking steps closer to me. I could feel his mirth and they both thought they had me at their mercy, but I would gladly prove them dead wrong.

"We wished to meet with you, you seem to be the one hindering our plans the most, because we would like to make a trade." Victoria tittered girlishly behind her good hand and watched me with eyes full of playful malice. She reminded me of the kind of kids that would rip the wings off of butterflies and giggle as they struggled.

"You thought attacking those we care about would be a good way to get what you want? And what could you even possibly have that _I_ would want?" I asked incredulously.

"Police Chief Charlie Swan, I believe he is the father of the girl you protect? Well, at least he _used_ to be her father anyway, from what I hear there's a different person inhabiting Miss. Swan's body. Still, I assume you want him back all the same?" I tried not to grind my teeth or show my surprise at his alarming knowledge.

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" I growled in genuine surprise. Only a select few had any knowledge of the current situation with Bella's body. Eleazar may have told Irina and it was plausible that one of them had gotten the information out of her, yet my gut was telling me it was something that went a lot deeper than that.

Leaving me with two people that could betray Kali, and right now I didn't want to even entertain those possibilities.

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now, the better question is, what can we expect for Charlie's safe return?" Victoria asked with a manic grin stretching across her face.

"How about I don't tear off your heads and set fire to that long hair you both seem so proud to have?" Victoria chuckled, but I could feel the nerves Laurent was exuding though he didn't show them in his expression.

"Then Charlie will of course starve to death, if his previous wounds don't kill him first." He showed off his deadly white teeth with another bright smile. "We're not unreasonable, we trade Charlie for Bella, it's as simple as that."

I snorted and looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Like I'd agree to that, I don't even know if Charlie's still alive and I doubt whatever your people want with Bella will leave her breathing by the end of it. That's an exchange that'll never happen."

Victoria's smirk was starting to irritate me.

"I see, but does that mouthy little girl feel the same way?" Her question was completely invalid. I couldn't give a fuck how Kali felt about it, that was never a deal I'd agree to, no matter how guilty she felt for Charlie's condition, whatever that may be now.

"It doesn't matter, I'll never agree to those terms."

I heard a short buzz, for a second my battle addled senses didn't recognise it as the sound of a short vibrate on a phone, but neither of them moved to check anything. Instead, Laurent idly flicked dirt off his sleeves as he said carelessly,

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood, we're not giving _you_ the choice, we're telling you what the choice _is_ ," He gave me a serious stare, but his face betrayed his humour at whatever predicament he felt he had me in. "We never said you would be the one to make it."

A piece of the puzzle clicked into place and I tensed up as my thoughts became frantic.

"You're going to ask Kali?" I muttered in shock.

"Is that her name now? Kali? How fascinating, our employer didn't feel like we should know that, or maybe they didn't care enough to mention..." Victoria trailed off cheerfully as she raked a hand through her hair and pulled out the debris that had made it's way into her red mop during our scuffle. "But to answer your question, yes, and if she's as desperate for his safe return as she should be, then she'll do exactly what we ask."

I growled and tapped further into my already exhausted power, trying to cower them with overwhelming fear.

" **I'll kill you before let you near her!** " I hadn't meant to yell, but the very real threat to her sent my instincts into overdrive and I found myself attempting to pounce at Victoria, unfortunately for me her gift seemed to work better when she was afraid and she dodged me easily in ways I wouldn't have thought possible even with accelerated reaction time.

Not disheartened, I spun around and grabbed Laurent, my paralysing fear overwhelming his fight or flight instincts long enough for me to tackle him into the ground. My mouth was already leaking venom between snarls so it was easy to pump him full of it as I tore at his neck with my teeth.

He made a strangled screaming sound and tried to pull his way out from underneath me, I grabbed his arms and using my teeth pin down his throat into the ground, I pulled back and tore off both of them with a sickening screech. Victoria tackled me off of him and tried to throw me, she didn't expect me to immediately reach out to a tree and change my trajectory, throwing myself back at her.

She ducked down and I flew over her, but landed in a crouch and sprinted after her the moment I touched the wet earth. She dodged me again, infuriating me and making me unconsciously amp up the power of my gift, which I'd definitely feel the effects of later. She tried to jump up into the trees again, but I was getting sick of her repetitive retreat and managed to grab her ankle and slammed her into the ground before she could get very far.

I tore off her loose arm again easily, pinning her with my knee in her back as she growled in the mushy dirt.

"You think it makes a difference if you kill us now?" She managed to screech out between feral growls of pain. "It's too late, you fool!"

Laurent's weak voice tried to cut her off but she awkwardly glared at him from her position on the ground.

"It doesn't matter what I say, we've already got her." I stopped moving for a moment, and my lack of pressure on her spine was enough for Victoria to roll free.

"That's a lie, there's only three of you and Carlisle or Emmett wouldn't let your friend James get that close." I retorted with confidence I could barely feel, my mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to convince myself she was lying to get me to leave them alive.

Victoria snorted but watched me carefully as she clutched her weeping stump, "And who the hell said there were only three of us?"

I felt my dead heart drop to the pit of my stomach and realised that if her entertained feelings were anything to go by, there was truth to her words. Sensing honesty was difficult for me, but sensing trickery was fairly straightforward, and neither of them were scheming.

My hands balled into fists and I couldn't force myself to linger any longer, my feet were moving before I could really make the choice for what I would do next.

"I already said you're too late! She's ours now!" Victoria yelled after me, cackling cruelly as I sprinted faster than I could remember running before. I ignored her taunts and headed towards where I could faintly feel my family, as I got nearer, the man I tackled earlier suddenly ran past me with a shit eating grin. My eyes followed him as we ran by each other but I whipped my head back, I couldn't risk wasting more time fighting.

I found Emmett first, he was running after James, his clothes were muddy and torn, and there was a freshly weeping bite on his jaw.

"Jasper, James, he-" Emmett quickly started but I cut him off as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back in the direction he came from.

"There's more than three of them, they're after Kali," I managed to spit out, stopping his light struggles to go after James. I'm sure the danger to Rose is what truly made him overtake me and lead me back towards where he had left everyone.

"There's another vampire, Jasper thinks it's at home," Emmett hurriedly explained as we barely stopped in front of the family that had been tending to the injured Denalis, before I ran off again with my brother hot on my heels.

Carlisle carried Eleazar and fell behind in speed but there was no way I was slowing down, I had to get there before it was too late, just because some mad bitch said it had happened, doesn't make it true. There was a pull in my gut that I usually felt around Kali, that could only have been brought on by my desperation to get home to her as fast as I could.

As we ran down the side of the road, barely keeping to the trees, Emmett skidded to a stop and whipped his head back towards the black car that we had just ran by,"Was that..?"

My first assumption was that he had seen Kali, so I stopped and turned back to him.

"I just...the guy driving looked like Charlie." He stated just in time for Carlisle and Eleazar to catch up with us, Esme helping Irina along just behind them.

"What? That's impossible Emmett, Charlie couldn't drive with his arms, he can't grip a steering wheel, let alone be in any fit shape to get out of bed."

Emmett looked confused for a moment and frowned as he stared after the car, convinced of what he saw but not wanting to chase after a car when his wife could be in danger.

"What if they bit him?!" He asked desperately as he tried to choose what to do next, making Carlisle shake his head again.

"Impossible, if he wouldn't still be going through the change he wouldn't be in enough control to work a car, think about how many things you crushed in your first year as a newborn, let alone your first week."

I growled loudly in frustration, drawing the attention of everyone present.

"We don't have fucking time for this, it can't be Charlie, so let's go," I commanded harshly and sprinted towards Forks without them. I grabbed at my chest as I felt my dead heart clench, I was petrified that I was too late.

If only I knew how close I had been to nearly saving her from the horrors she would endure.

* * *

Kali's POV

"Are you scared?" Rose's voice dragged me out of my daydream, I was stuck staring at the door, where Jasper's look of longing and concern was plaguing my thoughts.

"Huh? No, I just- I guess I'm just worried, I've got a bad feeling about this, it seems too, I don't know, coincidental?" I offered awkwardly making Rose frown as she gently guided me towards the kitchen and decided to make me a cup of tea without asking. Not that I would have said no, I'd take anything to soothe my worry and they didn't have any whisky on hand.

"Come, talk to your sister, what's on your mind?" Rose said with a small smile, though I could see the tension in her posture. I imagine sending your mate off into battle when you were perfectly capable of joining in yourself, was difficult. Heck, I was struggling with the knowledge that Jasper was fighting when I could do nothing but wait, like a dutiful soldiers wife.

"I dunno," I grumbled as I took a seat at the breakfast bar, rested my head in my arms and sighed heavily. Rose finished adding sugar and a bag to a cup, before coming to soothingly stroke my back whilst the kettle boiled.

"Sure you do, you think that the Denalis being attacked is a coincidence, did something similar happen in your world?" She asked gently as she soothed my spine with her nails.

I shook my head and pushed myself back up so I stopped looking like a sulking dog.

"No, the Denalis didn't make an appearance in the first- in Bella's first year in Forks." Rose looked at me with a cocked head for a moment before dismissing my near slip up and continuing on.

"Alright, so what makes this feel coincidental?" I gnawed my lip and gathered my thoughts, wanting to sound like I was vaguely making sense before I said anything.

"Both of Charlie's kidnappings, the attack on me by Victoria and Laurent, and now the attack on the two people who are coming to visit," I looked up at her, trying to steal myself. "Isn't the timing just a little too perfect?"

Rose forgot to act human for a moment, and completely ignored the kettle clicking as the noise of bubbling water died down in the background.

"What are you saying?" She asked slowly, as she slid into the seat next to mine, her eyes never leaving my face as if she was expecting me to drop a bomb on her.

"I don't know, but it's true. Every time they attacked, their timing was impeccable and I know Victoria and James are gifted, but could they really hide that well from you or track that perfectly from a distance?" Rose frowned but waited for me to explain further. "Okay, so a part of me kind of thought that maybe Victoria's gift is what made her able to get the jump on us so often, and that she had a heavy hand in Charlie's kidnapping. Now, I'm not so sure."

Once I found out that the nomads were out for me, a part of me just assumed that they were the ones involved in all the goings on, but there were clues that had gone out of my head later because the "action" seemed to never fucking let up here. Now? I felt there was more going on that I wasn't seeing.

"The employer," Rose muttered, dragging me out of my bad Sherlock imitation.

"The one that wants Bella?" I confirmed and Rose nodded stiffly as she stood to finish my tea.

"We've been so distracted by the nomads that we keep forgetting there really _is_ someone behind the scenes, pulling all the strings." I grimaced and cast my mind back. I had no idea if it was a man a woman or even a group of people. Surely, if it were the Volturi they would have just shown up, which they happily did in the original plot so I don't see the need for that now. I mentally crossed them off my list, just because I couldn't see how or why they would show up.

Heck, maybe this employer of theirs didn't want Bella or me, just came across her and found her so tasty he'd offer all of Forks to get past her vampiric guard. Though somehow that seemed even less likely, Bella smelt that divine to Edward more than anyone else because of that whole singer thing. I groaned and dropped my head on the counter top again.

"This is all so confusing, what the fuck is going on?!" I asked in frustration and Rose rubbed my shoulder soothingly, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know this is difficult for you, I'm sorry I can't do more," She said sadly, prompting me to pick my head back up and throw myself carelessly against her stone-like body.

"Shuddup, don't you start apologising. You're fucking awesome, you made me this kick-ass necklace and my bomb-ass bracelet! Are you done with that by the way? It'd probably be best for me to have it on hand, really." I mused more to myself than her and she shook her head whilst she gave my shoulders a gentle hug.

"Thank you, and sorry, no, I haven't finished resetting all the bombs, did you want me to do it now?" She offered kindly and I smiled and pushed myself away from her cold embrace.

"Oh god no, that's the least pressing thing, I have my necklace, that'll be enough for now, I'm sure." Rose nodded but the smile dropped from her face as suddenly tensed, her eyes slid towards the living room and she slowly stood, walking back through the archway. I followed immediately, and Rose held up a hand and indicated for me to stay still.

Her back was angled in a half crouch, as if she was expecting to receive a football tackle, her fingers were splayed into claws, her French manicure suddenly looking lethal. After a very long moment (at least it felt like a fucking eternity to me, what with how on still the house suddenly felt) I hesitantly asked,

"Rose?" My voice had dropped to a whisper unintentionally as my concern spiked, my fingers itched towards my pocket, still used to reaching for my incense tin in times of danger.

"There's a car." She said stiffly, and so fast I almost missed it. I slowly walked up behind her and rested my hand on her shoulder, I could almost feel her vibrate with tension and strength underneath my fingers.

"Enemy?" I asked quietly, trying not to distract her.

"Can't tell," Was her short reply as she stalked closer to the door, not stopping me from following her this time. She stiffened again before we reached the door and I could practically see her ears twitch as she listened as hard as she could.

Her gaze shot to the window facing the drive in the living room, it was hard to see through the thick sheet of rain, but even I could see a dark, oddly shaped person walking up the driveway, very slowly, to let us know they was coming. As they came more into focus, I could see a man, along with the legs someone slung over his shoulder, walking as if the added weight was nothing. As soon as she was sure that this wasn't a benign visit, Rose growled out,

"Stay here," And stormed out of the front door, before I even had the chance to protest.

"Oh, hell no!" I muttered under my breath and stomped right after her, already forming a mini plan in my mind.

The rain soaked through my shirt and jacket almost instantly, my hair matting to my face and forcing me to messily push it back as I made my way towards Rose.

"And here she is, the woman of the hour, it's been an awful lot of trouble to meet you, Kali." I swallowed and came to a halt next to Rose, drinking in the sight of the foreign vampire in front of us. His eyes were practically glowing red, and his soaking hair was still voluminous with short, black curls. There was a tinge to his skin that was a few shades more olive than Rose, who stood protectively by my side. For a moment I ignored the clearly unconscious man over his shoulder, though the presence of a human filled me with dread. All I could see of what I assumed was a man, were a pair of long legs, his jeans were covered in patches of dried mud and blood, I tore my eyes away and tried not to think that he had likely brought his own dinner with him.

Gathering myself I stared him down with practised ease,

"And I'm supposed to give a shit? Get your fucking sparkly ass outta here before we make you." The vampire's eyebrows shot up and he stared me down coolly, the smile slipping only slightly from his face.

"I heard you had quite the mouth. So you'll 'make me' will you, and what, pray-tell, can you do, _perra_?" He mocked with a small smile, like he was talking to an amusing, yet stupid child.

I narrowed my gaze, ground my teeth and forced on my best look of anger as I made to move past Rose.

"How about I fucking show you?" I spat at him and his smirk grew as I tried to get in his face until Rose forcefully yanked me behind her.

"Kali!" She scolded harshly, and stared the stranger down, positioning herself in front of me. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Just someone with a vested interest in seeing wrongs righted, and from what I hear, _niñita,_ that girl is the embodiment of wrong." I tried not to let his righteous tone get to me, though I mean, he was right and all.

When I had rushed him, I wasn't angry at all, in fact my plan was to get as close as I could (and as far from Rose simultaneously) to use my necklace and Takeover this fuckwad. Sadly, I couldn't even whisper that to Rose and I knew she was unlikely to let me anywhere near him. So I'd have to figure out another way to get close.

"The embodiment of wrong? Dunno shit about that, awesome? Yes. Wrong? Not so much. And I don't believe you answered my pretty friends question; who the fuck are you?" The vampire only smirked arrogantly and swept a hand through his soaked hair, slicking the curls back for a moment.

"I am Felipe, and I have come to make a trade with you, Kali." The smirk returned as he threw the person off his shoulder, the person's back slammed into the muddy ground with a wet slap and I dumbly stared for a moment before I moved towards him on instinct.

"Charlie?" I mumbled in awe and again Rose pulled me back by my arm and kept a tight grip on my wrist, leaving unintentional bruises that I didn't notice until much, much later.

"Stay." Rose commanded almost harshly, her eyes never leaving Felipe for fear of what he might do if she looked away for a moment. I, on the other hand, couldn't pull my eyes away from the unconscious Charlie, I was scanning every visible body part, trying to discern what had been done to him, if anything. His dirty clothes, that were clearly not his from the way they hung loosely, made it difficult to tell if he'd been hurt, along with the grimy bandages thickly wrapped around his arms.

"In exchange for the man Charlie, you will come with me, without putting up any fuss." He stated, the smile leaving his face as he waited to see what I'd do next.

"Not happening, we'd never-" Rose began her angry tirade but I cut her off.

"Fuck it, let's go." Rose finally tore her eyes away from Felipe to gape at me.

"Are you insane!? He's going to kill you!" She screeched, making me wince a little at the way her shrill voice echoed in the rain and my ears.

I gave her a resolute look and tried hard to convey my plan to Takeover Felipe the moment Charlie was safely away from me and I could get close. I knew it was risky, but I was almost positive he wouldn't go to all this trouble just to kill me the moment he had me next to him. There was a bigger reason behind this and we needed to find out why they were going to so much trouble to capture me, capturing him right back would be the most ideal method to finding out why. Though seeing as how Felipe knew my real name, I could only hope he didn't know of my gift.

"Oi, Felipe, are you gonna kill me?" I yelled over the howl of the wind, scrunching my eyes as they were pelted with more rain.

"No," He said easily and I grinned at Rose.

"See?" Rose gave me a look that was somewhere between exasperation and rage.

"Well, of course he's going to say that! You're not going, end of discussion!" She yelled, giving the storm a run for its money with her rage. I was a little touched at how much she cared, but I knew I could do this and that the only other choice was her fighting him. A choice I was not even entertaining, because we had no idea who this stranger was, we had no backup and no clue if he did, this wasn't someone from the story I remembered.

"I have to." I said simply, and tried to tug my arm out of her vice-like grip. Rose narrowed her eyes and I saw the glimmer of calculation, the concerned fog for me that clouded her thoughts had finally cleared enough for her to realise what I was planning.

"No." She rejected my plan, knowingly, and I suddenly found myself skidding backwards in the mud. I thought I heard the sound of thunder, but as I came to a stop I realised Rose had tackled into Felipe and she was trying to wrestle him away from Charlie's body.

"Rose, don't!" I yelled as I flailed helplessly in the thick mud.

"Get Charlie inside!" She yelled back, her voice becoming more distant as she moved her fight away from him and I. I knew she had attacked Felipe to give me the opportunity to save Charlie, and I couldn't waste it, no matter how much my heart screamed at me to help her and leave the wounded man I pretended was my dad to fend for himself. Gritting my jaw I chose to do as she asked, if I got him inside I could come back and help her. With that mantra running firmly in my head, I tried to get up.

Scrambling to a stand, and slipping in the mud a few times, I ran back to Charlie, my legs getting even muddier as I did. I skidded to a halt and fell down next to him, Rose managed to drag Felipe away from us, or at least that's what I assumed as I saw clashing blurs getting further away from me until they disappeared into the trees. Taking the chance, I awkwardly tried to gather him on my back, but he was insanely heavy, I assumed his unconscious dead weight was just too much for Bella's muscles and instead I laid him flat on his back and attempted to drag him towards to Cullen's house by gripping under his arms and trying my hardest not to slip into the mud.

My feeble arms and lungs were burning with ache as I awkwardly dragged him backwards, I kept shooting glances over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't pulling him through one of the many puddles and extremely muddy patches on my path back to the house, inevitably I lost my footing and fell backwards. Landing on my backside and elbows in a damn puddle, I made a vague growl of frustration and made to get my grip back on Charlie, but the moment I touched him again, his eyes flew open and he stared almost right through me.

"Charlie? Dad? Dad, it's me, Bella!" I tried to get his attention and waved a muddy hand in front of his face, if he could move by himself then I could get him to safety much faster.

"You're Bella." He said in an almost monotone and pushed himself into sitting with ease. I stared at him in confusion, knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Dad..?" I tried again and leaned closer to get a better look at him through the mud and rain soaking him to the bone.

Charlie's eyes seemed to finally snap to mine, and I smiled encouragingly, he had really been through a lot and likely needed time to gather himself.

"Let's get you out of the rain, c'mon." I stumbled a little as I got up, because of the mud almost glueing me to the ground, and ended up on my knees. Charlie however stood quickly and turned around to where he could hear the sounds of crashing in the forest. "Don't worry about that now, I know you're confused but we have to get inside." As soon as I managed to stand I tried to turn him around by his shoulders, careful not to touch his arms.

When I touched him he pivoted and I briefly saw his hand as he backhanded me, smashing his hand into my temple with tremendous force, I crashed into the ground and rolled, the force of his hit making me skid. My vision doubled, tripled and the figure walking quickly towards me practically vibrated in and out of reality. My arm was roughly yanked upwards, the rest of my limp body following as I was draped over Charlie's shoulder, my head flopped downwards and I finally blacked out.

The next time I opened my eyes, there was a pounding in my chest and I felt a familiar pull in the pit of my stomach. There was a hum of movement beneath me and I realised I was awkwardly sprawled out on what I assumed was the back seat of a car, my wrists and ankles bound tightly. I lifted my aching head up just enough to see Charlie was driving us down a long country looking road.

"'Asper?" I mumbled groggily, my mouth moving on its own accord as I called out for him, I swear I could _feel_ him, but my skull was a mess of pain and hurt and I had to lay back down or risk vomiting.

If only I had known just how close he really was.

Suddenly, the blinding pain in the side of my head hit me as we bounced over a pothole and my eyes closed tightly to block out the jarring sensation. I kept my eyes closed and petered in and out of consciousness for the rest of the journey, I couldn't say how long it was or how far we drove.

I realised I was being moved again, but thinking hurt so I just waited until the pain ebbed enough for me to work through what the fuck was going on.

When I finally came to, I was in a cold cage and crowded around me were four vampires, grinning down at me through the rusty bars. I tried to get up but realised just how short my cage was and settled for wriggling into a kneeling position, my hands still bound behind my back, as I glared at the familiar faces. It made my head hurt more to focus my eyes so much, but like hell was I showing one iota of weakness.

"Fuck, you guys are stupid, you've just brought some hellish wrath upon yourselves." I threatened.

"From your vegetarian friends?" One of them asked mockingly, though my eyes couldn't focus fast enough to see whose mouth had moved in the dark room.

Still I grinned fiendishly and spoke with the boundless confidence I had instilled in myself from every life threatening moment in my existence, up until this point.

"Nah, from me. I'm gonna kill you all." If there was one thing that my reckless life had taught me, it was that if this was my last day I was going out with a fucking bang, and I was gonna take as many of them with me as I could.

* * *

 **Before I address the current chapter, I'd like to briefly address an anonymous review I received.**

 **I don't get paid to do this, and neither do any other writers on here. We accept your criticism and we all love to hear your advice and it helps if you point out fixable flaws, but if our stories aren't your cup of tea, leave. No one's forcing you to read this, my story isn't integral to the Twilight world/plot in any way, so if you don't like it just go find something else. Better yet, write what you want to see and give the rest of us more to read.**

 **Moving on. This chapter was more of a build up for things to come than action packed, but I did sneak my first extended fight scene in, which I hope you liked because they are not easy to write and I had to go back at one point cause I realised I'd just abandoned Eleazar under some rubble. My bad.**

 **As for the Bella? POV Scene, I wanted to cover a little what it's been like for her and what's going on in her head. She's a complete split between the personalities of Bella and Kali, the memories she has can recall are all blurry and only little snapshots, for instance she can remember spending time with Charlie as Bella, but she wouldn't have the slightest clue what they spoke about or did. Maybe time will fix that, maybe not, I'll leave you to guess about that for now.**

 **As for Myra, she has a very unique ability that I plan to cover more in the next chapter when her and Kali meet, along with this new Bella. For now, just know she is a very beaten down woman who will do anything to protect her remaining children. I've left little clues all over as to her ability and its limitations, but you'll have to wait until next time to find out how it works.**

 **I'm loving writing the little scenes between Kali and Jasper, but that was going to be the last one for a little while, sadly! In return, you're going to get explanations and finally discover just who is** _ **really**_ **behind everything.**

 **Thanks so much for sticking around and for being so very patient, I really hope you enjoyed and that you'll let me know if you did, I adore reading reviews! And a big shout out to my friend vortexFM, her help has been integral to me getting this done and dusted. Together we've come up with some really interesting ideas for future plot, a side story for what's been happening to Bella, and even some future works. You are a gem, babydoll!**

 **Next time: Kali's bravado reaps the worst kind of consequences and she gets a little taste of hell.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year! Crikey, I wanted this done around the end of December, but I guess I can settle for the beginning of January. I hope you guys all had an amazing holiday season, are you all dreading real life again just as much as I? We shall suffer together.**

 **Writing this chapter broke me in a lot of ways, it also broke my keyboard but that's another story altogether. Lot's of dark, dark, sadness and a small light at the end of the tunnel. However, you're going to learn a lot and by George I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: My favourite gift for Christmas this year was a toss-up between my new headphones and all the wonderful anime/HP merch my boyfriend bought me. It was not the rights to Twilight and I'm not even sure how you'd go about wrapping that in the first place.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper's POV

Too late.

Those two little words in my head made it hard to swallow, hard to feel, hard to think. Rose was propped up against the side of the house, sobbing tearlessly, Emmett was comforting her as best as he could. Her clothes were torn and her once beautiful, long hair was lank and matted with rain and mud, but she didn't seem to care. Her arm was detached and she held her own wrist weakly, she seem too depressed to show concern over her injuries, or the obvious pain she must have been in.

"Rose?" Carlisle was the first to try to talk to her and earned the fiercest warning glare I had ever seen from Emmett, it made Carlisle back up to give him the space he needed whilst he tended to his mate. It was rare to see the domestic mate bond they shared turn somewhat feral, Emmett had always been too easy-going to act like the protective alpha, but his instincts were in overdrive at that moment.

Rose was distraught but she still pushed Emmett away from her enough to stand on her own, feebly clutching her amputated arm as she tried to gather herself. She slowly lifted her eyes and looked straight at me. I was too shocked to be angry at first, but when she stared helplessly into my eyes, and I felt that wave of utter despair and shame, I couldn't help it.

I roared in rage. Rage and pain and sadness and guilt. How could I have been so fucking stupid? This was so obviously a trap and if I hadn't been so closed minded to believe that there were only 3 vampires actively hunting her, I could have saved Kali. The control on my gift shattered and I shared my pain with my family making them flinch away from the foreign feelings of self loathing and anger I was pumping into the air, my howl of anguish cutting through the sounds of rolling thunder and howling wind.

As the noise in my throat died down, I sank to my knees and let the anguish overcome me, barely feeling the will to stand and dug my nails into wet dirt, gouging the earth as I tried to pull myself together enough to find out what had happened.

"Just tell me," I asked , my voice sounded hollow, and though she was hurting both emotionally and physically, she nodded and shakily recalled what had happened.

"There was a new vampire, he called himself Felipe, he brought Charlie with him. He came to trade Kali for Charlie, and Kali-" She cut herself off with a choking sob and angrily palmed her moist eyes to try and calm herself down before trying again. "Kali looked like she was going to use Takeover on him, but I just couldn't let her, I was too scared of what might happen. He knew her name, I didn't know if he knew about her gift and I didn't want to risk it. So I attacked him, I told Kali to get Charlie inside and tried to get Felipe as far away from the house as I could.

"I should have realised he was doing the same thing as me, he tricked me and kept pushing me further and further back until we ended up close to the treaty border. He kept taunting me, but never giving away anything... eventually his phone went off, and he told me he'd done enough playing and my time was up. He moved faster all of a sudden, and ripped off my arm before I could do anything and bit me several times. Whilst I was trying to get up he said that I was an- an idiot and that Kali was gone." Her voice nearly broke when she said that and my stomach plummeted to my feet.

"So, I ran home," She continued with a defeated edge to her voice. "But he was right, Kali was gone and this stupid rain had washed away any scent that I could have tracked. I tried to run back to where I had left Felipe, but he left and I couldn't find his trail either. Once I found my arm, I came back here, and heard you all running down the driveway." She finished sadly, Emmett couldn't wait any longer and carefully gathered her up and guided her indoors, now that we knew what had happened, he gave in to the primal urge to tend to her wounds.

I didn't know what to do, what to feel, what to think. Kali was gone and it could already be too late.

No, I can't think like that, if I gave up I'd never forgive myself. I had to find her, I had to stop them from doing whatever it was they were planning to do to her. We had no idea if they wanted to drain her, change her or just simply kill her, I could only pray it wasn't the latter.

Before I could plan my next move, my phone began buzzing in my pocket, it was from an unknown number, my heart practically jumped in a mixture of hope and desperation for it to be Kali.

"Evenin', brother of mine, so what's happened this time?" Peter's casual tone left me stumped for a moment.

"Why are you calling?" I eventually managed to ask when I found my voice through my surprise.

"Well, something told me I should, so c'mon, tell ole Uncle Pete what's going on." The cheer was still in his voice but it had died down somewhat when he heard me speak.

"Kali's gone." I said stiffly, making Peter hesitate.

"Gone how?" He finally asked making a little bit of rage bubble inside me.

"Taken, gone! She's been kidnapped by those fucking nomads..." I trailed off as I tried to control my volume.

"Back it up, Major, what nomads?" I explained as quickly as I could about the nomads that had kidnapped Charlie and had tried to come after Kali, I told him about this mysterious employer and that he wanted Kali brought to him for some reason.

"I had no idea that was going on, why didn't you call? Me and Charl could have been there in less than a day!" He half-heartedly berated. "So you came back and Kali's gone, which one of the nomads took her?" In my haste to catch him up on the situation I had neglected to mention a name.

"He called himself Felipe, Kali never mentioned him before so I assume she had no idea who he was either." Peter was quiet for a long moment. "What?" I eventually asked.

"Felipe as in, one of Nettie's Sergeants, _Felipe_?" My mind blanked for a moment as I tried to recall him.

"He can't be, he died in the territory wars, didn't he?" I asked, even with my impeccable memory, it was hard to remember every single person I had "served" with.

"Not from what I recall, he just disappeared after you killed Nettie and Lucy, when Maria more or less absorbed their newborns into her coven. No one found him and after that battle no one could be bothered to track down a stray coward that had run from the battlefield." I could vaguely recall him, he had thick black curls and had been someone Nettie recruited from Mexico after I had been turned. I could only recall having two interactions with him, and both times he talked about Nettie as if she was the answer to all life's problems.

"Anyway, from what I heard he wasn't seen again but how many Felipe's do we know that are vampires?" He had a point, but still, I wasn't sure.

"All that doesn't help me right know, I need to find Kali before-" I cut myself off, not wanting to confirm my fears aloud.

"I know, look, I got a feeling I should call you but I don't know why so obviously I can be of some help. The missus and I shall get our asses over to Forks as soon as we can, in the meantime, keep searching for her, maybe you can track her down?"

I shook my head and realised he couldn't see.

"There's a storm, it's washed away all the scents, Rose's nose is a little better than mine and if she couldn't find a trace of Kali outside the house just after she'd been taken, then I don't have a hope in hell now." Peter gave a slightly annoyed huff at my melancholy tone.

"So what, you're just gonna give up?" He asked and I practically growled back,

"Never." Which appeared to please him somewhat.

"Good. Don't stop looking, and try to keep a cool head, I know you're angry but calmer Jasper is smarter Jasper. Me and the missus are in Colorado at the moment on a hunting trip, I'm calling from a Gas Station near Fort Collins, so it won't take us more than a day to get to you. We'll head to your place in Forks as quick as we can but until then, stay safe, brother." He said seriously and the phone clicked as he hung up, I stood with the flimsy phone pressed against my ear for a moment, ignoring the rain.

I took a moment to process his words, the information he gave me stuck straight away, but right now I just wasn't quite listening to what he had said. Calmer Jasper is smarter Jasper? I knew he was right but how could he expect me to quell the anguish that had trickled through my veins and let me feeling more lost than I could ever recall?

In my grief stricken haze, I hadn't noticed that everyone had followed Emmett inside and were quietly talking amongst themselves. A big part of me wanted to run wild and hunt for her myself, but the rational side to me wanted to talk it over with everyone first and devise a plan.

Shoving my phone into my pocket, I ran. Screw calmer Jasper, they've got my girl.

Kali's POV

Of course, they laughed at me.

"And just what the hell are you gonna do from in there?" One of them asked between chuckles as he nudged the cage with his foot. James, maybe? The world was coming better into focus and my eyes were finally adjusting to the dim lighting, even though my head was killing me, I didn't wanna give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise, and wouldn't that be a less more fun?" I asked him maliciously, grinning as I pressed my face against the bars. "But I'll tell you this much for free, the worse you make it for me, the worse it'll be for you in the end. They call me Kali, as I'm sure you're aware, but you little leeches can call me karma, cause I'm gonna rain hell down on your bitch asses." They seemed less amused this time, their eyes narrowed somewhat because they just knew I shouldn't be this chatty. There's nothing my boundless confidence couldn't do, even give a group of stupid vampires the willies.

"Let's see how well that bravado holds up, shall we?" I glanced up at Laurent and grinned.

"Put me to the fucking test asswipe, you have no idea what I'm capable of." My light insult seemed to amuse Victoria but enrage Laurent who tried to scare me by snapping at my nose with his venom coated teeth. I pressed my face further forward and stared him down. "Come and get some, you dumb little fuck," Laurent seemed ready to kill me but was interrupted by Felipe's hand clamping down on his shoulder.

"We want her in once piece, calm yourself." I wriggled slightly, my utterly filthy and damp clothes sticking to me uncomfortably, and grinned up at them.

"Yeah, sort your shit out, dickless! Sorry I don't have any tampons on me but, damn, I can tell when a bitch needs one." Laurent growled at me and I laughed heartily.

"She's pretty interesting, gimmie some time with her? I think I know how to stop her smiling permanently." James asked maliciously as he crouched down and examined me like I was a rabbit in a cage, Victoria leaning down with him, a feral smirk stretching her face almost grotesquely.

"Oh please baby, come take a closer look." I teased with a confident, dark smile, promising him some kind of hell if he tried. James raised a curious eyebrow and smirked with an expression that almost looked like pride. He watched my face closely before he wisely straightened himself, Victoria mimicking him like the little lapdog she is.

"No one touches her." A new voice interrupted as light steps came through another dark and gloomy room. A voice and smug, asshole-ish tone I recognised oh so fucking well.

"If it isn't Edward fucking Cullen, or is it Mason again, what with the whole disownment thing?" They stepped away enough for Edward to slowly walk towards me and fold his arms coolly, before kicking the cage hard enough to dent the bars and knock me back.

There were twin squeaks behind me and I finally noticed the pair of little girls that had been cowering at the back of the cage. I felt stupid for not noticing them and for swearing so much, I awkwardly scrambled up into a sort of kneel to gape at them.

"Wha..." I trailed off as I examined them before angrily turning back to the foul fuckers crowding around me, fighting off the automatic wince from moving my delicate head so fast. "What the hell?! You eating kids now Fuckward?!" I screeched at him, ignoring the cold warning glare he gave me.

"I'm still a vegetarian, for your information," He said coolly, as if I should have felt guilty for accusing him of changing diets.

"Oh, so letting your buddies do it in front of you makes it alright, does it, or do you just go out the fucking room and tell yourself nothing wrong?! I swear to god when I get out of here, you're going to fucking pay, I don't give two shits how Carlisle feels about you, this is a new fucking low you despicable shit stain," I spat at him venomously but turned round to the children with the brightest of smiles. "Pardon my language," I said sweetly to the frightened girls, aiming to endear them to me instead of tar me with the same scary brush as these pricks.

"What I do and who I spend my time with does not concern you-" He started again, that high and mighty attitude really driving home how much I felt the need to rip his face off.

"Funny! I think it does when you kidnap me, you dumb prick! What the hell do you want with me? You hired these fucking clowns to grab me, because of what? Bella's obviously not coming back, or have you not got that through your thick fucking skull yet?!" I couldn't really curb my language, it felt so natural to insult the smarmy little fucker and he deserved it oh so very much.

Edward's lip curled slightly and his nose scrunched as if he was fighting off his rage. Slowly he closed his eyes and stomped back into the other room, there was a sound like pottery or rubble skittering around the floor, and a quiet dragging sound. Edward returned, fisting a robe and pulling a body along the floor, I recognised the heavily bandaged arms and the hospital gown beneath the robe.

"You did this, Kali. You did this to Charlie, you have brought nothing but chaos and disaster and misery since you stole away my Bella, and you will pay for what you have done to her." Edward said, righteously.

Though my heart stuttered and my eyes widened, I tried very hard not to outwardly react to the unconscious Charlie, I couldn't even tell if he was alive, but I didn't want them to think I cared what happened to him. I was mostly healthy except a bump on the head, I could take the torture that he couldn't right now if he wasn't dead already.

"I think you'll find you and your friends did this to Charlie, not me." I said stiffly and halted my rage fuelled tirades to spare him a disappointed look. "Just how far have you fallen, Edward? To blame me for a corpse you created, to drag him in front of his daughter's eyes and present it like I'm the one who should feel at fault? When did you finally become the monster you always thought you were?" A brief expression of pain crossed his features but he schooled them well.

"You did this, Kali." He repeated through gritted teeth, though he couldn't meet my eyes. I raised an eyebrow, something wasn't quite right here.

"And just what did I do, Edward?" I asked quietly, curiously.

My sincere question made him hesitate and instead of answering, he dropped Charlie onto the floor with a light thump, exiting through the door he had came from. For a moment I thought he might drag in another body, but he didn't return, there was a loud creak from a very noisy door and the sound of the storm outside grew as he left the building, the wailing wind dying down when the door slammed behind him. There was that niggling feeling again, that there was something very off about him, and for a moment I wished could have borrowed Jasper's power to see what the heck was going on with his emotions. Heck, I'd take just borrowing his body so I could get out of here with my life intact.

"And there he goes again," James muttered with a slight hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

"More or le-" James started carelessly but was cut off by Felipe.

"That doesn't concern you." He said, directing a glare at the amused James. "You're going to quietly sit there until we're ready to leave." He finished, pinning me with his incensed stare.

There was a pull of worry in my chest, just where the fuck were we going? Before I could ask he took out a phone from his pocket as he turned to the three nomads.

"I want you to hunt discreetly, I shall see to Edward and I must inform my mate of what has happened, upon your return I want you to start burying the bodies. We'll be parting ways as soon as she arrives, and I don't want the stench of those corpses to draw in any unwanted visitors until then." They gave various confirmations and couldn't help the intrigued looks they shot me.

"What about her?" Victoria asked, and I waited to hear my fate and plan accordingly.

"It's fine she can't leave the room without us." He said off-handedly, James looked disappointed but shot me a threatening smirk.

"Don't go doing anything stupid, wouldn't wanna have to break your legs when I get back," James threatened airily, making me grin.

"Sounds like a hot date," I said automatically making him grin right back. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say he liked me, shame I was gonna have to kill him, but he had marked up my Little John, which made my pretty sister very upset.

The nomads left without another word after a ferocious glare from Felipe, once they'd gone he turned to me with a scowl of irritation and folded his arms as he spoke.

"Do not make a sound, I will know if you attempt to leave this room." How very specific. He stalked off and when I heard a door slam somewhere I dragged my eyes away from the unresponsive Charlie with difficulty, and turned back to the two kids behind me with a bright smile that hurt my aching skull.

"Hi! I'm Kali, what's your name's?" I asked them cheerily, as if my wrists and ankles weren't still bound and we weren't meeting in a cage. The youngest cowered behind her sister, which didn't surprise me but the eldest had this spark in her eye, she was brave, I could practically taste her resolve.

"I'm Prisha, this is Anaya," She whispered and warily looked around as if she expected someone to come and reprimand her for speaking. "Keep your voice down, they don't like it when we talk." She warned, I smiled and nodded, glad she was at least willing to speak even if I could barely make out her voice.

"Okie dokie," I whispered and shuffled a little closer and in a more comfortable position, which was increasingly difficult whilst I was trussed up like a turkey. "So, do you know where we are?" I asked, and cast my eyes around what little I could see of the mouldy house curiously.

"No, we're not from here, all I saw were trees when we drove." I caught a slightly familiar twang to her accent.

"Then we're probably still somewhere near Forks, that's in Washington." I explained, having no idea how far they had travelled, and tried to wipe some of the drying mud off my face by rubbing my cheek against my shoulder. "Where do you guys live then?" I whispered with a smile.

Prisha was hesitant but seemed to realise we were more or less in the same boat and that there was no harm telling me, she looked smart for her age, which I guessed at somewhere around 10, but I couldn't say for sure what with the lack of light and the cramped cage.

"We used to live in England but then that man took us away." I knew I recognised those inflections and smiled brightly.

"Hey, I'm from England too! Though that's when I was a little thing, I must have been about your age, beautiful," I nodded towards Anaya with a bright smile, making the frightened little girl look up at me in curiosity, at probably the first nice person to speak to her in god knows how long. "Then I moved to America, and recently, I met the most wonderful family. They're strong, oh so very kind and full of love, but they're also fierce warriors and they're coming to save us, I just know it. In the meantime, let's try and help ourselves and get out of here, what d'ya say?" I said with cheerful confidence, trying to reassure them that I would get them out of here.

Both little girls blanched, their dark eyes going wide.

"Are you crazy? They'll catch us and they have Mama!" Aw, shit. This situation just got even more complicated.

I had a vague plan, to get them to untie my wrists and hang back whilst I got the closest vamps attention and used Takeover with my necklace. I knew it would be difficult to get the kids to trust me after that, but I couldn't tell them my plans in case we were being overheard. Now I had a fourth person to rescue along with Charlie, one that I didn't know the whereabouts of, or if she was even still alive.

"Where is she?" I whispered and watched Prisha's face scrunch up in worry.

"Basement." Said Anaya quietly, I smiled at the youngest girl gratefully.

"Do you know how to get down there?" I asked, receiving a silent nod from the little girl. "Perfect, now can you help me get these off?" I awkwardly offered Prisha my wrists but it was Anaya who began picking at the knots first. I shuffled around a little to give them better access as both girls quietly worked to untie both of my restraints.

"That's better!" I said as the ropes loosened and dropped off of me, I smiled at them gratefully. "Thanks for the help, just stay here for a moment, if anything happens then I want to be the one to get in trouble, not you." Prisha bit her lips and nodded as I shuffled over to the cage door. There wasn't a real lock, this was just a large animal crate with a bolt, it wasn't hard to guess that fear of what could happen to them or their mother was what stopped them from opening it.

Reaching through the rusty bars, I slowly eased back the steel bolt with only a little metal scratch and lifted the door as I opened it so it didn't scrape along the floor. Cautiously, I crawled out and straightened when I wasn't immediately assaulted by a vampire, throwing a brief grin at the caged children, I quickly crossed the room and dropped next to Charlie. I tugged the dressing gown off his shoulder and tried to find the pulse in his neck, it was insanely difficult just because of how hard my heart was hammering in my chest. I wanted to call his name and get his attention in some way, but I didn't want to risk waking him whilst we were in danger, this would be the best way to get him out of here without alerting him to what's really going on.

Finally, I felt it, it was thready and I could only feel it briefly flutter underneath my fingertips but that was enough for me, the tension in my chest eased a little and I sighed in relief. Ever so carefully, I pulled him towards an ancient sofa that was against the same wall as the cage and dragged off all the cushions I could, making a little bed to roll him onto. He was icy cold to the touch, and that scared me, I peeled back his lip, his bushy moustache and the dim lighting made it hard to see but his lips were definitely turning dark. I tried to steady myself and think of what I could do, he had likely contracted pneumonia from the damp little house and his thin hospital clothes.

There were a few options available to me, cuddling up with him and sharing my warmth would be the best choice for him right now, but that plan wasn't really an option whilst I was still soaked from the rain and waiting for one of my kidnappers to come back. So I needed to get him out of here as soon as I could, I debated trying to talk the children into helping keep him warm whilst I went after their mother, but I didn't want to stray too far from him or the kids. Whatever vampire came back to check on us first, would likely come to this room and I didn't want them to come back to three vulnerable people whilst I was elsewhere.

Glancing around, I squinted until I made out an old threadbare curtain and crossed the room to tug it down. I tried to look out of the window but couldn't make out anything, with the near November weather and the thick sheet of rain, the heavy skies were so dark I could barely see past an ancient window box just outside, that was filled with dead weeds. Dragging myself away, I shook out the curtain a little, grimacing at the dust and cobwebs that danced through the air as I shook it out noisily.

Prisha and Anaya looked nervously at the door, waiting for someone to burst in and come see what all the noise was about. I wasn't as worried, the three nomads had clearly gone to hunt after their battle with the Cullens (and I tried really hard not to think what them all still being alive could mean for my favourite family) and Felipe had said he was going to fetch Edward, who I was sure had left too. Either they must have really trusted that I wouldn't figure a way out of their cage or the ropes, or they had some other means of stopping me that I wasn't yet aware of.

Swallowing back my nerves, I threw the curtain over Charlie in a vain attempt to warm him up whilst I waited to put my plan into action. I gnawed my lip as I quickly considered my options, I needed it to go exactly my way to minimise the casualties on my side. As far as I knew the girls Mom was relatively safe and hopefully still alive, so she would be fine to wait a little longer, and would likely put up more of a fuss than her kids right now. I hugged Charlie through the curtain to warm him as much as I could whilst I waited for someone to come back.

"What are you doing?" Prisha whispered her voice full of panic. I released Charlie and shot her an easy smile.

"Don't worry I have a plan, I just need one of them to come back." I thought about it for a minute and added, "By the way, in case you get confused, the secret password is...uh, Peaches and Cream, got it?" I whispered back, Anaya nodded solemnly, watching me with big eyes. Prisha scrunched up her brow and tilted her head.

"Peaches and Cream? What on earth are you talking about?" I grinned and gave her a thumbs up, exasperating the little pre-teen further, but said no more in case we were being overheard.

I waited impatiently, perched on the edge of the threadbare sofa cushions on the floor, against Charlie's side, trying to give him my residual warmth whilst I lay in wait for the victim of my one chance at using Takeover. I really wish I had asked Rose to sort me out the bombs now, but with only my necklace, I didn't want to risk taking it off and drawing attention to it. I'd just have to escape using whatever body I got first, and head to the Cullens, if I was with the kids they'd at least hesitate in attacking me and I could beg them to throw a smoke bomb. It was a tenuous plan at best, I wasn't taking into account the other vampires that could try to stop me, but I was hoping the element of surprise would be in my favour. I could only hope that Felipe (being the one that gave the orders, by the looks of it) or Edward came back first. I'd settle for James even, he was the unofficial leader of the rag tag bunch he carted with him.

Sadly, I got the figurative runt of the litter.

"Well, at least you were obedient enough to not leave the room." Laurent deadpanned as he opened a squeaky door and cast a cursory glance at the cage and the terrified children quaking inside. I straightened and brushed myself off before I replied,

"And how do you know I didn't go for a stroll, who knows maybe I even went to the _basement_." Laurent stiffened but smiled placidly, like he was entertaining an irritating child.

"If you had tried to leave this room, then our good friend Charlie would have stopped you." I couldn't help the way my eyes darted to the eerily still Charlie I had bundled up in a curtain. "Non, not _that_ Charlie," He finished with a scary smile that set my teeth on edge. I had already come to the conclusion that the Charlie that had kidnapped me couldn't have possibly been the man lying on sofa cushions, practically on deaths door. I just didn't know who the fuck that was, and I had far more pressing matters to think about, such as escape.

The thought crossed my mind that the man I had been cuddling to keep warm, might actually have been the same Charlie as the one I met outside the Cullens, but no one could make themselves look that sick, could they? I'd have been waiting for Charlie to rise like a zombie if Laurent hadn't already said that it wasn't him. He held open the door he came through and indicted from someone to come in, there was a single slow, heavy step and Charlie walked in the room. There was something stiff and mindless about him, he was still in the wet, muddy clothes I had last seen him in and he had been standing outside the door.

No wonder they all left me alone with no qualms, the fake Charlie that had kidnapped me had been silently standing guard the whole time.

I tried to control my expression, and rapidly considered the new problem that fake Charlie could get in my way of taking over Laurent.

"What is he?" I asked, trying to discern what the hell they had done to get a zombie clone of Charlie.

"They're called Clay Cadavers, or dolls. These ones are just empty husks that take orders." He mused and rapped his knuckles on Charlie's cheek, there was a hollow noise and a sound like pottery.

I have no idea how my head could even think that far back right now, but I just put a link between Charlie's first kidnapping and the little pottery tube he had held onto, that eerily resembled a finger.

"These ones?" I inquired, trying to get as much as I could out of him. He only grinned smugly and said,

"Oh, I'm sure you'll meet her before you leave," He had me totally confused now, but I could see he wasn't planning on saying more. Alright, time for me to fucking shine.

I aimlessly paced as I spoke, wandering back towards to the real Charlie as I did. I tried to keep my distance from him but at the same time, block Laurent from rushing straight at him. I know he could have easily gotten round me, but I wanted to at least deter him for a millisecond.

"I've got a question for you Laurent," He raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue, I did with a shit-eating smirk. "How'd it feel to be tricked by a human?" I asked, alluding to our first meeting. Laurent looked annoyed and narrowed his eyes as he came closer.

"You truly are a stupid girl to antagonise me whilst there's no one here to protect you." He said coldly, I grinned and took another step closer whilst idly playing with my necklace, getting ready to pull the hidden smoke trigger. 12-16 seconds was the roundabout time it would take for the necklace to heat up enough to produce smoke, thankfully we were indoors, so the wind wouldn't disperse it. I was just praying that my damp and muddy clothes hadn't hampered it in any way, I stroked it to be sure, it felt relatively clean so now it was up to me to Takeover the right person.

"Maybe, but are you really gonna jeopardise whatever mad plan you guys have been concocting just to kill little old me? What would that even prove?" I asked conversationally, trying to keep his attention on me instead of the real Charlie or the girls. "'Oh no. The big, scary vampire is gonna eat me cause I made him look like a twat in front of his buddies!' Is that what you wanna hear? I'm not fucking scared of you, even if you were _allowed_ to kill me, which you clearly aren't, there's not a damn thing you can do, Laurent."

He came closer still, until he was snarling in my face. It was a little intimidating, sure, but I knew better than to show weakness right now. I smirked up at him and hooked my nail into the little ring pull and tugged it down as casually as I could, folding my arms instead. Unfortunately for me Laurent's super eyes had caught the movement and was now staring at my necklace, instead of my neck like he probably would have been in any other situation.

"What is that...?" He pointed at my throat and I raised an eyebrow and snorted like he was an idiot.

"My neck? Pretty sure you'd be more familiar with throats than me, all things considered." I felt the tingle of warmth on my bust as I stalled, the leather back protecting my chest from the growing heat.

"That necklace, give it here." He reached out to grab it and I stepped back and ducked as he did. He quickly snatched the arm I had raised to guard my face and dragged me forward, even though I needed to be close to him, I pulled away and tried to kick off his stomach when I didn't immediately get out of his grip.

"Quit trying to steal my shit, asswipe!" I yelled through gritted teeth. My wrist was burning from his intense grip and I was trying very hard not to just go all coyote and break my arm in my attempt to get free. He tried to get closer but I kept pulling myself back, he knocked my foot off of his abdomen and I lost my balance falling to the floor.

Laurent stood over me and grinned.

"You look so pitiful, all that bravado and you can't do anything. Maybe I can't kill you, but how about I punish him?" He nodded towards the sleeping Charlie who was now only a few feet behind me. I whipped my head back to look at him and on instinct scrambled closer to protect him. There was a weighty kick to my ribs and I rolled into Charlie, nearly landing on top of him. I hissed through my teeth and clutched my side, I made to get up and keep protecting Charlie, but the pain in my ribs wasn't the worst, but I couldn't work up the strength to push myself up.

The incense mix in my necklace chose that moment to begin to smoke, and by the time I noticed I was using Takeover it was too late to do anything. I tried to scramble closer to Laurent, but I couldn't move fast enough and I could only watch this face contort into bafflement as I quickly turned to smoke and disappeared.

I couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes. I was barely conscious and everything _hurt._ It was pain like I'd never known, brutal and crippling, my muscles refused to respond and there was a distinct feeling of claustrophobia as I realised I was trapped inside an unmoving container. Inside Charlie's dying body.

I tried to speak but all I managed was an odd grumble, but I could still hear, though it sounded a little like I was underwater.

"Where are you?!" A voice above me yelled and I stopped groaning, praying he didn't realise what had happened. "Cowardly girl! Show yourself before I kill this man!"

Oh shit oh shit ohshit ohshitshi **tshitshit**! There was a long pause where I tensed so much the pain in Charlie's body practically doubled– and there it was.

A roar of anger and a crushing stomp to my chest, smashing my ribcage. My lungs were squished flat, forcing the air out of them with a wet choke, until my heart exploded and there was a brief moment where I felt absolutely nothing before I silently died.

Rose's POV

Our family was shrinking by the second.

Alice, left to get away from Kali and Jasper. Edward was cast out for being an obsessive creep. Kali was gone. Jasper hadn't come back for nearly 5 hours now.

Everything was a mess, our extended family was leaking venom all over the house. My arm hurt like hell. Kali was gone. I wasn't strong enough, smart enough, fast enough to save her. The insane girl that had fought through my cold exterior and warmed my dead heart with her easy humour, acceptance and love, was gone.

"Emmett, stop, I'm alright," I said gently as I heard my husbands heavy footfalls as he came over to the window I was staring out of.

"Rosie-girl, please, just hunt a little?" He begged for the umpteenth time. I shook my head, refusing to peel my eyes away from the driveway, I don't even know what I waiting for, but I waited all the same.

"Not yet," I said, perhaps a little more stiffly than I intended, but I was- I don't know, "hurting" feels like the wrong word. Angry? Bitter? Seething? Sad? Lost? Afraid? I was all that and more.

"You need to hunt babe, your arm-" I gripped the window tighter as he spoke, I was so furious at myself for losing my arm almost the instant Felipe appeared to have Kali in his clutches.

 _"Such a pretty señora, I hope this doesn't scar too badly,"_ I suppressed a shiver as I remembered his slippery voice, taunting, predatory and boundlessly confident. I wanted to smash his body into flammable chunks, but I wasn't strong enough. And now, Kali was gone. I don't think there were enough words in all the languages I knew to describe how much I hated myself.

After my brutal death at the hands of my fiancé, Royce, and his friends, I vowed to never feel helpless again, but that's exactly how I felt. Helpless, useless, pathetically weak.

Emmett's giant arm snaked around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You can't punish yourself like this," He chided softly. Is that what I was doing? Punishing myself for not saving my human sister? I suppose maybe in a way, I was.

"That's not my intention, I just can't leave right now." I said quickly, refusing to sink back into his comforting embrace and let him care for me as I knew he was almost desperate to.

"How come?" He gently pushed and I considered why I really couldn't leave.

"I'm afraid." I said quietly.

"Of that Felipe guy?" He offered and I shook my head.

"No. No, not exactly. I'm scared if I go something else will happen, I'm scared something already _has_ happened. I've got this feeling right here," I briefly released the window frame to pat the base of my neck. "That we're too late, that the worst has already happened." I admitted quietly and wished I could cry just to get rid of the massive lump in my throat.

Emmett tugged me back against him and cuddled me from behind.

"Kali's tough, she won't go down just like that and we're already pretty sure that they didn't want to outright kill her, else they wouldn't have gone to so much trouble. I know you're worried and hurting babe, _I know_ , but staring out of a window won't help." He crooned sweetly into my hair and I felt my eyes well up with venom again.

He was right, he was always right. My Emmy-bear was smarter than anyone gave him credit for, and intuitive as anything. Standing around would do no one any good, not Kali or Charlie, and certainly not me.

"You're right, I have to do something." I rubbed my eyes to force the "tears" back and nodded resolutely, more to myself than my husband. "We have to plan our next move," I said and turned into Emmett's embrace and kissed him quickly before I went to join everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"Wait, what about hunting?" He added hastily and I gave him a small smile.

"It'll have to wait, there are more important things right now." He didn't look all too pleased with my answer.

"I'm going to grab something for you then- don't worry, I'll stay as close as I can, besides I think our cousins could do with a snack too, and they don't look like they'd be up for a hunt just yet. Heck, I'm not even sure I can go that far from you right now." He sheepishly rubbed his head, I think we were both more than a little surprised at his excessive protectiveness, though I was too consumed in my grief to give it much thought and I definitely needed the comfort he gave me right then. He had even chased off Carlisle when he tried to take a look at me, then he spent the better part of half an hour apologising to Carlisle when he finally relaxed some.

"It's still horrible outside, I don't know what you'll find right now that isn't taking shelter, don't fret if you can only find enough for Eleazar, and Irina is more than capable of hunting, I assure you." My "cousin" had made quite the fuss about the bite mark on her shoulder, whining to Esme about how she can't wear shoulder-less tops anymore. I had to hold back the remark that it was a miracle she wore tops at all.

Before I could take anymore steps towards the kitchen, Emmett reached out and took my hand, turning back to him, I caught one of his rare, wordless expressions. His handsome face was full of worry, but also fierce determination that any girl couldn't help but fall for.

"I love you, babe, so much," He said seriously. Usually he would sweep me up or shower me with affection and yell his love at me or make awful puns, maybe even bad poetry when he felt the urge. He was rarely so quiet and sombre when he expressed his feelings, and I could hardly help but to turn back and throw myself in his huge arms.

"I love you too... I'm so sorry," Instantly, he enveloped me in a solid embrace.

"Do _not_ apologise to me, you've done nothing worth apologising for. What happened, happened and I know you did your best to protect Kali. Please baby, I love you too much to-" He didn't need to finish, I reached up and kissed him deeply, cradling his face before pulling back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're too perfect sometimes, you know that?" I mumbled against his neck and was squeezed a little tighter, though he tried to keep himself from pressing against my chest where the bites marks were still closing.

"Only for you, babe, I'll be back soon," He spoke into my messy hair, and reluctantly pulled away from me. "Be good, Rosie-girl," He tried to give me a teasing smile but it didn't reach his eyes. The weight of today was getting to us all.

With a last longing look he sped out of the front door, letting in the loud wind briefly before he rushed off to find us some take out.

Stiffening my resolve, I held my head high, and stalked into the kitchen, garnering the attention of every pair of eyes, sitting in barstools around the large marble counter top.

"Rose, dear, how are you feeling?" Esme asked as she rushed over to me, leaving Irina to nurse her own injuries. She hesitated before touching me, knowing me well enough to know that I wasn't too keen on an excess of contact at the best of times. That, and she had to be wary of Emmett's over protective nature whilst I was recovering. "Where's Emmett?" She continued when he didn't immediately appear at my side.

"He's gone to see if he can find anything to eat, he won't go far, but Eleazar could do with the blood and he isn't in any position to hunt." Eleazar was draped over the counter, with his head in his arms, There were bite marks down his back that he couldn't hope to reach with the state of his shoulders, that had been fiercely gnawed upon. So Carlisle had taken it upon himself to help however he could, there was a jar of clear fluid in his hand, that I could smell was Eleazar's venom, he was liberally pouring it over the open wounds out of his reach.

As good a Doctor as Carlisle was, it was difficult for him to help a vampire outside of feeding them. He had come up with the spit jar for out of reach injuries a long time ago, the injured vampire would grossly drool in a cup and Carlisle could use that venom to seal up any open wounds that they couldn't reach, or reattach limbs if say both arms were removed, at least until he could get them fed.

"I appreciate the concern Rosalie, but it is unnecessary, I will be able to hunt for myself soon, and I'd rather not have another lone ally wandering aimlessly right now." I knew he wasn't making a mean dig at Jasper, but I had to ignore my irritation and chose to shrug in response.

"If you were in any condition to stop Emmett from leaving right now then he wouldn't feel the need to find you food. You are injured, of course we're going to help you." Eleazar smiled at my gentle rebuke, I didn't need to be an empath to know how grateful he was for the assistance right now. "More importantly, I want to figure out what we do next. It's been nearly five hours now, we've heard nothing from Jasper so I assume he's still trying to find a trail, and if we wait any longer, something terrible could happen to Kali, if it hasn't already." I finished softly, having trouble quelling my rage and sadness when I thought of the worst case scenarios.

"Is someone going to tell me who this 'Kali' human is?" Irina asked in irritation. Eleazar shot her a look and she rolled her eyes as she made herself more comfortable at the table. "What? You only told me that Edward's human needed your help, you can't expect me to be happy about her when she's causing this much trouble for us and you won't tell me why we're really here." She finished, expecting everyone to agree with her.

I merely glared at the little tart, trying very hard not to take my temper out on the definition of dumb blonde sitting across the room from me.

"Irina, I told you so little because I'm aware of your fondness Edward, if we were to meet him on the way to Forks as you had hoped, you would have likely not shielded your thoughts," It went unsaid that she'd probably have told him anything he would ask. "I'm sorry I told you so little of the situation here, but I was being cautious. Edward was to come stay with us whilst he pulled himself together, he isn't aware of Kali's unique ability and Carlisle and I thought it was safer if it stayed that way. I am very sorry we were attacked and that you got hurt, but you did offer to come in Kate's place, and I did tell you there could be trouble." Eleazar explained calmly.

Irina pouted and folded her arms, but complained no more.

"So what _can_ she do then? I thought Edward's human was a shield of some sort?" I didn't particularly want her to know, but I couldn't really think of a good reason why she shouldn't, besides her being a blabber mouth when it came to Edward.

"No, that's Bella, Kali is someone that is currently inhabiting Bella's body and has the special ability to borrow another persons body," Eleazar looked up at Carlisle, who was still applying the venom carefully to any areas that weren't closing up so well on his back. "A rather fascinating ability, the Volturi would be most interested in such a rare talent, my friend, be sure to keep them out of the know." He warned.

Carlisle nodded, though his eyes were downcast.

"Of course, they're the last people I would inform. Kali told us she's from around ten years ahead in time, and that she is somewhat aware of the circumstances of our future. Though she divulges little, and feels that she has already changed the 'past' in such a way that most of her future knowledge is useless." Eleazar looked a little surprised and watched Carlisle's face as if he expected him to yell "kidding!" or something.

"Extraordinary," He said in light surprise and left it at that, though I could see he had a lot of questions.

I was getting a little fed up with all this talk, after finally gathering my resolve to come up with _something_ , I wasn't interested in explaining things that no one needed to know.

"Yeah, Kali is fascinating," I said curtly, cutting off anymore discussions about her past or her ability. "Can we please discuss what to do next?" Esme placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Of course, do you have any ideas, Rose?" She asked kindly and I thought rapidly.

"I think we need Jasper... he's not likely to find Kali by running around and he's a brilliant strategist when he has a clear head. If there's anyone that can figure out what's going on, and what to do next, it's him." Esme and Carlisle nodded and Irina shot up with a grin.

"Let me call him, maybe I can _convince_ him to come home?" She said with heavy emphasis and innuendo to her words. It was probably meant to be more of a joke than anything, but the deadpan stares everyone gave her made her cute button nose scrunch up and she fell back in her seat in a huff. "I was only kidding, you guys need to lighten up," She grumbled.

Her dumb comment made me think of Kali, in another situation she might have suggested the same for herself and Jasper, but she could read a room a whole lot better, and would likely be tied to a chair again so she didn't run off after Jasper if he wasn't coming home. I felt that lump in my throat grow again, but closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and stay focused.

"I'll call him, I might be able to get him to come home." I said and received a smile from Esme.

"I think so too, Rose, I believe he would listen to you, just don't be hard on yourself." I gave Esme a small smile back, she already knew I was likely to apologise and belittle myself because of how awful I felt. Sometimes I didn't understand why the universe had given Jasper his gift instead of the empathetic Esme.

"I'll try," I said and gave my family a last feeble smile as I left to make the call.

I didn't particularly want Irina's two cents in the background whilst I spoke to Jasper, so I headed up to my room, where I knew I'd be less likely to be overheard, especially with the noise of wind and rain battering the house.

Taking a deep breath for my nerves, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and hovered my thumb over Jasper's speed dial number, hesitating to make the call. I wasn't worried about what he'd say to me (well, besides not agreeing to coming back), more, I felt incredibly guilty for not keeping my promise to him.

I bit the bullet and called him, it rang for a long time, whilst it did I prayed that he'd pick up and was desperately trying to think of what I could possibly say to make him abandon his search.

"Have you heard anything?" Was the first thing he said. His tone was clipped and cold, the wind was howling in the background, making the speaker crackle.

"No, I'm sorry we haven't, but Jasper we need you to come home," He barely let me finish before he replied.

"Can't." I gnawed my lip and tried again, ignoring the way his tone stung my already tender emotions.

"Jasper, please come home, it's been five hours and whatever chance we have of finding Kali, we have a better one if we do it together. I know you must hate me, I don't blame you, I hate me too..." I shook my head, I was getting off topic. "But running blind won't save her, I don't know how much time she has before whatever happens, happens, but should you really waste what time she's has right now?" It was a bit of a low blow, but he needed to see reason before it was too late.

There was a long silence before he finally said,

"I don't hate you. I'm- scared. I feel like the worst has already happened." I swallowed around the lump in my throat, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I know how you feel, which is why we should talk it over and come up with a better plan." He was silent again for a long time, and I could picture his face scrunched with concern and anger.

"Fine, I'm near Sequim, I'll be home soon." He hung up and I clutched my phone tightly.

Sequim was close to Port Angeles, next to the Washington Harbour, which told me he was at least using his head somewhat and hadn't descended into a mindless rage. Port Angeles being the last place we knew there were vampire attacks recently, made it a prime location to search for her.

Pocketing my phone, I couldn't help but lift my head to the window one more time.

"Please come home," I repeated to the rain, thinking of both my brother and my sister and just how much I'd miss them if they didn't.

Kali's POV

It was so quiet here, so quiet and so dark. So quiet, so dark and so, so empty.

There was nothing, no light, no noise, no ground, no air, just nothingness. The only thing I could feel was the incredibly light person I was wrapped around, my arms threaded underneath theirs, clinging tightly to their chest from behind. My head was resting on their shoulder, but I was too afraid to make any sudden movements. This was a new type of fear, not fear of pain, not fear of dying (I was pretty sure I'd already crossed that threshold), but a fear of the unknown. My mind was a little foggy and details about my life suddenly seemed to be hard to grasp, but I knew Laurent had killed Charlie and inadvertently killed me in the process. I didn't know how to feel about it, probably because I was too preoccupied with what might happen next.

Nothing, absolutely nothing happened for the longest time. I was pretty sure by this point that the person was a male so I might have been holding was Charlie, but I couldn't see a thing. Gathering my courage, I whispered in his ear,

"Charlie?" To get his attention, but he didn't make a sound and I couldn't even hear my own voice in the empty quiet surrounding us.

Before I even finished closing my mouth there was a terrifying sensation, like someone fearsome was running straight at me, and I was moments away from being tackled. In a panic, I tried to get away but I was just sort of floating in space, there was no way I could move, nothing to kick off from and no damn wings to flap. This really had better not be heaven, cause this is some bullshit.

I uselessly scrunched my eyes closed and braced myself and Charlie for impact but it never came. I felt it though, a huge presence behind my back, I was petrified. Too scared to turn and look, to speak, to move at all.

It took a while but I slowly uncurled myself from the unconscious body I was holding and tentatively tried to peer over my shoulder.

There was a hulking mass looming over me, it made the air around it seem even darker, and colder, but when I finally heard something, and it wasn't from whatever stood behind me.

" _Defiler..."_

" _Perversion..."_

" _Abomination..."_

" _Desecrater..."_

" _Intruder..."_

And on and on they went with their insults. They weren't what I would call voices, it was almost a noise in my head, in my soul and it felt so _wrong_. It was like nails raking over my brain, like I was swimming in worms and filth, I wanted to gag but I didn't know why.

"SHUT IT!" I eventually yelled, silencing the voices assaulting my mind, my yell pierced the way the silence stole my voice away and I could finally hear myself. I was trembling as I held Charlie close to me, there were tears streaming down my face, from the sensations of these _beings_ that had invaded my mind.

" _ **Why have you come..?**_ " The voice was outside of my head now, it still gave me the shivers, and seemed to encompass the entire space around me, yet it wasn't from the gigantic entity hovering behind me.

"I-I didn't come here by choice!" I finally managed to yell in reply, The sudden sound of my voice caught me by surprise, were they allowing me to speak now, or had I done that when I told them to shut up? My voice sounded different too, the tone wasn't the same as Bella's.

" _ **You do not belong...**_ " I tightened my hold on Charlie as the words echoed from all angles and made me feel invaded. " _ **Leave.**_ " It commanded and I was only too happy to oblige.

"I don't know how," I admitted easily, hoping for some help getting out of here.

" _ **Let go of him.**_ " The voice whispered, this time in both my ears, making me flinch and strangle Charlie's chest with my grip.

"No!" I shouted out of fear, and defiance, there was no way I was leaving Charlie here. "He comes back with me!"

The most disgusting feeling, like slime and rot, touched my hand and I wrenched myself and Charlie back from whatever it was and bumped off of the entity behind me, practically freezing my spine, making my body arch away like I'd just stood under a very cold shower.

"You can't have him!" I yelled, though the fear in my voice was obvious, I just couldn't let whatever they were take Charlie away from me, not after all I'd been through to get him back, not after all the mistakes I made that had ended up with him here. They replied with something I wasn't expecting.

" _ **Witch...**_ " My eyebrows flew up in surprise and my mouth fell open at the sudden insult. " _ **You have been touched by a witch...**_ " Okay, not an insult, but what the hell were they talking about?

"I don't understand, touched by a witch?" I asked, happy to distract them from taking Charlie in anyway I could.

" _ **You reek of old magic...You are an abomination...**_ " I felt my nose scrunch up in irritation, they weren't going to make any sense, they were trying so fucking hard not to.

"Yeah?! Well you're fucking rude! So send us back home now!" I bit back the threat I wanted to add, having no way to act on it if I made one.

" _ **Let him go...**_ " They repeated and I shook my head and clutched him tighter to me.

"Not happening! You want me gone, you send us both back!" I said with finality and waited for them to punish me for talking back to some godlike being that had sway over the souls of the dead. Well, at least that's the only logical explanation I could find, and logic here seemed tenuous at best.

" _ **He has no shell to return to...**_ " They whispered as a dark chill spread through my body, starting from the closest point to the thing standing hovering my back. "The _**Saumen will freeze your soul if you do not depart soon...**_ "

Salmon? Sawmen? The what?

Was Saumen the thing behind me? I tried to pull away from whatever it was fruitlessly and not panic that my soul was about to be frozen of all things.

" _ **Release him, Defiler...**_ " I glared all around me, hoping they could see, whatever _they_ might be.

"I said it's not fucking happening!"

"Kali," I nearly dropped Charlie in surprise when he spoke, he said my name too, not Bella's, mine.

"Charlie?" I asked tentatively and suppressed another shudder as the cold spread further down my back, creeping down my thighs like a blanket of snow.

"Kali, let me go," I shook my head vehemently against the back of his head.

"No! You can't ask me to do that! It's my fault you're here! I know you don't know what happened but-" I could feel him turn in my arms and face me, he weighed practically nothing which made the experience feel very odd.

"I know you're not my daughter, after I was taken from the Hospital, Edward was very vocal in his dislike of you and 'what you'd done'. Did you choose to live inside my Bella?" He asked and again I shook my head hard.

"No! I had no idea I could Takeover someone's body, I'm not even from the same world as you, I'm ten years from now, and I never intended for any of this to happen, I swear!" I denied vehemently, I know exactly what Edward would have said about me. I felt movement near my face and flinched until a hand fell on top of my head, and Charlie stroked my hair gently.

"I know this wasn't your fault kiddo, you couldn't have chose to do this. Though I didn't spend much time with you, and most of the time I did you were pretending to be my daughter, I can see you're a good person. You never meant any harm." I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face at his soothing words, they lifted the burden I had been carrying around with me like Atlas, but made it grow in size too.

"How can I make this right?" I asked him quietly, his hand fell away from my head and rested on my shoulder.

"I don't know, I think you're going to have to find out for yourself. But, can I make a request?" I nodded, bumping his nose slightly from our proximity.

"Anything!" He chuckled softly and I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder briefly.

"Can you bring my little girl home? I want to be buried in a place my daughter can visit." The lump in my throat doubled and I threw myself against him as I cried freely.

"I-I'll try!" I sobbed against him, it was so easy to ignore how cold I was becoming when I was so full of grief. "No, I will, I'll bring Bella home," I promised shakily and slowly, Charlie moved his arms around me and hugged me back.

"No crying now, you've got your own home to get back to and a dead man's wish to fulfil," I think he was trying to be jokey but I just sobbed harder against his chest. "I never was very good with people crying," He tried to excuse lamely, but kept his comforting arms around me.

I selfishly cried against him, refusing to stop because I knew he would leave the moment I did.

"Kali, you're staring to freeze, you have to go back." I shook my head against him and clutched on tighter.

"No, I can't," I croaked out between sobs, "Not without you, I'll never forgive myself if you die," Charlie pulled away from me a little and his hand found my face, he clumsily wiped at my cheeks but we both realised that my tears had started freezing to them. Grief or not, I feel like I should have noticed, but this wasn't the real world and pain, emotions, sensations all seemed a little different here, it wasn't surprising that I was having trouble feel myself freeze to death.

"I can't go back, there's nowhere for me to go, and I don't reckon I'd make a very interesting ghost," His bad joke made me weakly smile and he brushed my hair out of my face, which is about the time I realised how short it was. It was the length I had last known _my_ hair to be, something else that shouldn't really surprise me, the nameless entities mentioned my soul, so it makes sense that I would look like myself and not Bella.

"Please...?" I helplessly pleaded for him to change his mind one last time, yet having no idea on how I could make him live again.

"I'm sorry, Kali, please let me go?" It was difficult, maybe the hardest things I've had to do, but slowly, I released my vice grip on him, until I was barely holding him at all. "Tell Bella I love her, I'm sure she knows but I want her to hear it one last time," I nodded and ignored the worrying cold that had started to creep into my eyes that were positively leaking tears.

"I will," I managed to squeak out around the lump in my throat. He pushed away from me just a scant inch and as soon as my grip on him was gone, so was he, I felt him get yanked away, as if pulled up by the wind and choked out a sob.

"Charlie!" He couldn't hear me, or he couldn't respond, there was nothing for a while but the sounds of my grief.

" _ **We have let you say farewell, now leave...**_ " The ethereal voice I had almost forgotten about made me jump and wipe at my face.

"Wait! Tell me how to get Bella back! Do you know?" I demanded hastily. There was a long pause before they spoke again.

" _ **We do not...**_ " I bit my lip and tried again hopeful that this being had some of the answers I was looking for,

"Who does know then?" Another pause before the voice appeared next to my ears again, making me flinch. I think this thing really enjoyed fucking with me.

" _ **You would speak with your witch...**_ "

Again with this "witch", they couldn't mean an actual witch could they? Or were they just referring to someone with strange abilities as a witch?

"Where can I find this witch?" The longest silence yet, so long I thought they weren't going to answer, which is when I realised I wasn't able to move my arms anymore, they were completely frozen stiff.

" _ **She resides in a place you have called Death...a place of old magic...**_ " Death? Well that was about as helpful as I expected really. They definitely weren't going to give me what I wanted. I had more questions but a terrible cold was climbing up my throat and I knew I didn't have long left.

"Right, send me home, and please take care of Charlie, else I'll be back to _defile_ this place again." I threatened, trying to strong-arm some immortal beings into taking good care of my host bodies, dead father, wasn't exactly the outcome I wanted, not even close. Yet I knew in my heart there was nothing more I could do, and I couldn't keep my promise if I died here too.

" _ **Begone, desecrater...**_ " A cold grip, with hands far bigger than any humans, grabbed a hold of my head roughly and shoved me downwards with so much force that I started falling out of the gravity-less space.

Light, there was finally light, and air. I gratefully gulped down lungfuls of oxygen and tried to focus on where I was. I knew I was finally on solid ground and everything hurt, my heart felt particularly tender as it hammered away like a frightened mouse. I coughed and spluttered as I tried to force my body through the fog of ache that was surrounding me, and sit up.

As I lethargically tried to push myself up, my hand slipped in something wet and squishy, and dark and I realised I wasn't lying on the floor, but on top of a mangled corpse. The sudden fear made me throw myself back off of him and I smacked my already injured head on the corner of the cage.

"..li?" Someone calling my name? I didn't know the voice, but I felt a small hand reach out and touch my face. I couldn't see much, everything was a mass of shapes and blurs and light, though nothing in the dingy home was bright, the light around me felt blinding after my stay in complete darkness. Shakily I reached up and tried to touch the hand that was cradling my face but before I could gather the strength to lift my hand, I was dragged back by my ankles.

"...liv...back...now..." I could only make out the barest of words and sounds, it was like I was listening from underwater. "...sment...cape..." More talking, I really hope that whoever it was wasn't trying to talk to me, cause I had no idea what was going on, I could barely move let alone hold a conversation.

Incredibly strong arms lifted me with ease, and I was being carried like a bride by someone I assumed was a vampire. I was moved slowly and gently, the person holding me took extra care not to jar me suddenly or move too fast. The optimistic side of my heart prayed that the person carrying me was a friend, but I knew it was unlikely, still I was treated like an expensive, if damaged, doll.

My hearing started to come back to me, and I was starting to make out footsteps as I felt my body drop down just a little with every step. I know the room with the cage was on the ground floor, from my meagre view out of the window, so to go down stairs means we were likely headed towards the basement. Meaning that the person carrying me was definitely no friend of mine.

Weakly I tried to wriggle and writhe, but my stiff movements made me seem more like I was jerking in my sleep.

"I need you to go to a pharmacy," The clarity of words surprised me, but no one had spoke in a few minutes whilst I was quietly being moved.

"Are you serious?" There was a pause and a heavy sigh. "Fine, what does she need?" There was no hesitation as the other person spoke.

"Asprin, B-12 supplements, Bisoprolol and Morphine pills, she's suffered a heart attack recently and we don't have the equipment to fix her if she has another." I realised that they were perfectly aware of just how hard my heart was still thrumming like the wings of a hummingbird in my chest, it was aching so I was a little grateful that I'd get some drugs for it.

"Is she even going to be alive long enough?" Or not. Goody, just escaped the clutches of death to end right back there. Thinking about that place made me think about Charlie and my heartbeat sped up as my grief choked me up and unwanted tears gathered in the corners of my eyes.

"Just get them, the shops aren't far." Edward, I realised, Edward's was holding me carefully and telling Felipe I think, what medicine I needed, but I don't know why he was trying to help me after all he'd done. Probably cause I was no good to their plans if I died on my own terms.

Footsteps walked away from me and Edward carefully started moving me again, he stopped and balanced me in one arm as a noisy door was unlocked before carrying me inside. I heard a noisy gasp, feminine and somewhat familiar,

"Sit back down, I do not want you to wake her."

"But she's-" Someone started, a girl.

"I said; Sit. Down." The finality of his tone left an invisible threat in the air, I heard wood skitter across the floor and she said no more.

There was a long pause as I was laid down and Edward tried to make me somewhat comfortable on some sort of table. Yeah, it was as weird as it sounded, and I wanted nothing more than to shove him off me but I barely had the strength to open my eyes.

"Do not disturb her." He said darkly and the door shut closed, a noisy lock turning back in place.

I was still as I tried to gather myself and absorb my surroundings without trying to open my heavy eyes.

"No, little doll, leave her be," A new female warned, her voice held that same familiar twang so this must be Prisha and Anaya's mother, makes sense if I'm in the basement.

"I just wanna see her, I won't wake her up." That familiar voice argued and I became more curious by the second, but I was also getting sleepier, I needed to rest so badly.

"She looks just like me," She whispered above me. Okay, what? Hating myself for it, I slowly peeled open my eyes and tried to focus. The basement was more brightly lit but it still took a while before I could really see and when I did, I was positive I was hallucinating.

Big, brown, doe eyes. Papery pale skin. Miles of chestnut hair.

"Bella?" I croaked, making the girl gape at me.

"She's awake!" Bella whispered in a panic to the other woman who came closer to inspect me. Her eyes were tired and heavy with bags, though her skin was a warm brown, her hands were chalky white with powder and there was some sort of burn scar, marring her plump cheeks.

"Can you hear me?" The sombre looking woman asked and brushed some of my hair out of my face so I could see better. I nodded and couldn't help but stare at Bella. Was it really her? If she was down in this basement then... I had no clue what to think, I was so confused and everything hurt so much.

"Bella..?" I slowly repeated, watching the perfect imitation of my borrowed face inch closer and inspect me curiously.

"What's your name?" She asked with eyes full of desperation.

"Kali..." That was it, all my strength gone. My head fell to the side and I blacked out.

For the longest time when I woke up I didn't open my eyes, I was assaulted with the haunting memory of Charlie's last moments. His words, his easy forgiveness and recognition that it was never my intention for anything to go this far...I didn't deserve it. But most of all, he didn't deserve to go like that, in such a horrible way, the only saving grace was that I had taken the killing blow for him, I could only hope he didn't feel it. Just recalling the feeling of Laurent's foot entering my rib cage was enough to make my stomach roll and my heart break when I remembered Charlie's grizzly corpse.

I could feel the tears gathering underneath my closed lids, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but a small, cold fingertip wiped the first tear that fell and shocked me back into reality.

I have no idea how I forgot about the girl that looked exactly like Bella, but grief has a funny way of making you forget everything going on around you, leaving me with a type of tunnel vision.

"You're awake!" She seemed surprised, and perky, veeeery perky. Already I didn't think this was the real Bella, mostly because I was positive she was still inhabiting my body back home and I hers, here. "I thought you wouldn't be awake for ages! How do you feel?" Damn, she was like an excitable puppy. I couldn't help the wince at her loud voice, she clamped a hand over her mouth when she saw me flinch and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry!" She whispered and I couldn't help the faint smile, though smiling was the last thing I felt like doing right then.

"I asked you not to disturb her," A voice lightly scolded from across the room, I pushed myself up and saw the mother of the caged little girls above us.

"It's okay, I'm feeling a little better... You must be the mother of those lovely kids upstairs." I said with a small smile, the woman looked up in surprise and crossed the room quickly.

"You've seen my girls? Are they alright?" I gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"They seemed fine, they weren't hurt or anything, just in need of a hot bath and a good meal." The woman sighed in relief and I offered her my hand. "I'm Kali, by the way," There was a long pause where she stared at my hand, and I wondered if I'd offended her but she slowly reached out, took my hand and gave it a weak shake.

"I'm Myra," She released me and I smiled at "Bella".

"And what's your name?" I asked and watched her face fall.

"I'm...not sure," She replied awkwardly and rubbed her arm. My eyebrows raised slightly in surprise and I waited for her to continue, but it was Myra who explained for me.

"She is one of my cadavers made of clay, hair and blood." I blanched at her quick summary and studied the girl. Her skin looked smooth and white, lit up by the yellow flame of the candles in the room. She wore random rags with old blood stains that I could guess was probably from one of the many corpses Felipe had told the nomads to bury. Her hair was lank and she was a little dirty, but she looked completely human to my eyes.

"Wait...what?" I asked eloquently, suave and on the ball as ever.

Myra grimaced, like she was expecting some sort of backlash but still reiterated.

"I- made her, it is my special talent." I blinked and finally a lot of things clicked into place. The finger-like tube that Charlie was clutching when we found him outside his home, the other Charlie that had helped kidnap me and guarded the door upstairs so I wouldn't leave, and the smell of clay and myrrh.

"Do you use myrrh for this at all?" I confirmed much to her surprise.

"Why, yes, but how did you-?" I gave her a tight smile and cut off her suspicious stare.

"A friend of mine smelled clay and myrrh when Charlie was first taken." I watched her face fall and she looked away, ashamed.

"Yes... that was my cadaver of Bryan O'Toole," I blanched as I recalled the name as the same man who called me the night of Charlie's disappearance, the chief of police in Seattle. Was her cadaver the one who called Charlie's home? "Felipe wanted to have a 'puppet in power' so I made a mindless doll that Charlie was to recognise and not be immediately suspicious of to...to bring him here," She finished quietly, leaving me with a lot of questions.

I sat up better and swung my legs off he table, studying her hard. There was a part of me that knew she was to blame for some of this, if she hadn't made these clay cadavers than Charlie wouldn't have died. It was difficult, but the rational part of me reasoned that she clearly wasn't doing this by choice. Still, my knuckles whitened as I gripped the edge of the table and they both noticed.

"You have every reason to hate me, were it not for my talent this would never have happened." Myra said, her tone reeked of defeat and regret.

Releasing my breath and my grip on the table slowly, I turned back to the not-Bella. I didn't want to forgive Myra and give her that comfort her right now, I was hurting, both physically and emotionally, and I had very little sympathy to spare.

"So, you're not Bella, but you are?" I asked the perfect clone with a light smile.

"Not exactly... I'm you as well," My eyes widened and I searched her again, but she didn't resemble me at all. "Not outside, in _here_ ," She poked her temple and watched me carefully whist I tried to work out what that meant.

"So... both Bella's and my personalities are in your head? Is that what you're trying to say?" I asked slowly and she nodded brightly in reply, Myra chose to fill in the blanks.

"I was told that you are a body thief," She started slowly, earning a hard stare at her choice of words. "I believe this is why she shares both your minds. In order to make a living doll with a personality and free-will, I require hair for the mind, and blood for the body. Once Felipe's companions stole your hairbrush, I added all of it and this is what happened," She gestured towards the not-Bella who looked down, embarrassed.

I turned away from Myra again, I was trying to get over what part she had played in all this but I was seething inside, I was looking for someone to take my grief out on and she was an easy target.

"You have my mind too? Isn't it a bit crowded in there?" I reached out to poke her head gently, and she flinched like I was about to strike her. I snatched my hand back and forced a kind smile onto my face. "I'm not gonna hurt you silly, you don't need to be afraid of me," I hoped my smile conveyed the truth in my words, it was so hard to work around the quiet rage building inside me.

"You're so angry though," She said quietly, I blinked and dropped my hand in my lap.

"Yes, I am, but not at you. You've not done anything wrong." She watched me carefully and I felt something resonate between the look we shared. She could read me perfectly, yet it was clear to see she'd had very little human interaction outside of Myra.

"I'm angry at the whole situation, I'm angry that I got someone precious killed, and I'm angry that you were brought into this world under such cruel conditions." Not-Bella seemed happier at my answer and came closer again.

"You don't hate me?" She asked quietly, so vulnerable and unsure. This must have been a part of Bella's mind, not mine. I offered her my hand and ever so slowly, she took it.

"Of course not, silly, I can't hate myself, that'd be dumb," She giggled and the corners of her mouth turned up in a bright smile. "Although you definitely need a name, little doll doesn't work for me," I could plainly see Myra's detachment from the not-Bella, though I could understand why if she'd been forced to pump these dolls out like she was a machine. If there was a high cost to my gift, the cost to hers must be immense.

"Can't I have your name?" She asked sweetly, her nervous voice filled with hesitation.

"That might get a little confusing, hunny," Bravely she hopped up on the table next to me and swung her dangling legs as she watched me like she was enamoured with me.

"But I don't want to be Bella," She complained in a slightly familiar whine. I couldn't help the light grin as I started to see the similarities between us.

"How come?" She glanced at the door, as if expecting to be reprimanded for her words.

"Cause Edward wants me to be his Bella, and I'm not her." She said finally, Myra sighed lightly as she turned away to occupy herself whilst we spoke. I had a feeling this was a conversation they'd had before and Myra had tried to convince her that she should do as he asked, with no success by the looks of it.

"I see..." I trailed off as I thought of what name I could give her that would satisfy her and not get confusing. "Well, both Bella's name and mine are nicknames, I guess you can have Kali-Mae... though I'd answer to that and I'm not so hot on my full name."

"How about just Mae?" She asked hopefully and scrunched my nose in distaste. "You don't like it?" There was a thick streak of vulnerability running through her voice and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't take it to heart, I just don't like Mae..." I sighed and decided to be honest with the girl that had a part of me inside her. "I didn't really know my mum before I was put into care, so I could never ask her myself, but my brother told me something in anger. He said that my name was going to be Fannie-Mae because my mum had lost a bet when she was drunk with me, but she wanted to go through with it for a laugh. Fanny means butt in America and it's a crude word for your lady bits in England, in case you didn't know." She looked surprised, but rapt with attention.

"That sounds...kinda mean," She said sadly, I nodded. I didn't like telling this story it was always something that made me feel humiliated, but if she wanted my name, she should know where it came from.

"It was, she nearly did it too, knowing I'd get bullied for it for the rest of my life. It was only because my Aunt, who was helping out whilst my mum recovered from giving birth to me, overheard her laughing about it on the phone and refused to let her go through with it. Kali-Mae was the compromise." I said wistfully, still a little bitter that a mother would do that to a baby because someone dared them to. I felt more bitter still that my brother would snidely call me 'Fannie' whenever it suited him. To rid myself of the memories, I smiled at her gently. "If you want that name, that's up to you, but you should know it comes from a sad place."

Not-Bella looked solemn, she studied my face for a long moment in silence, I grinned and brushed her matted hair over her shoulder.

"You could try to change up Kali, though I think Laki or something sounds weird, what about Ilak, or Kila...oooh that could be fun, you could be Kila!" I said jokingly, finally making her smile. "Although, if you ask me, I think you should use both of us, not just me, you're a part of Bella too."

Slowly, she nodded, and tried again.

"Isabella..." She tested Bella's name slowly and I chimed in,

"You could be Iz or Izzy? No one calls Bella that." She smiled slowly and nodded once more.

"I like that... I just, still want something of yours." I gave her a smile, she was sweet. With a drawn out sigh, I gave in.

"Alright then, please take my name too and use Izzy-Mae as yours." She looked ready to protest but I cut her off. "You're a sweet girl, and I think you can change how I feel about that name given some time, so please take it."

Her eyes turned watery as she nodded and she immediately palmed them.

"Ow, fuck," The sudden swear made me snort mentally, but I was more concerned why it hurt her to cry. "The myrrh inside me liquidises when I get all weepy, stings coming out, sorry," I tried to shake off the new information and smiled.

"Damn, that's gotta suck, Izzy." It took her a moment to recognise the name as her own, she blinked at me rapidly and her face grew into the brightest smile that made me feel all kinds of warm inside.

She squealed in joy as the new information settled in and she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me for all she was worth.

"I love it! I love it so much! Thank you, thank you! I promise to live up to it!" She enthusiastically vowed as she tried to bounce and snuggle into me at the same time. It jarred all the aches and pains in my body, but I said nothing and hugged her back.

"I'm sure you will, cuteness, for now though, wanna tap into that dangerously, devilish side of you and help get us out of here?" As she pulled away from me, a familiar demonic grin stretched her face.

"I thought you'd never ask," I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's my girl," She preened under my affection and smiled brightly.

Before I could give her any sort of run down on a plan, there was a feminine laugh behind the door and we both whipped our head round to glare at it. Izzy chose to put herself between me and the laughing vampire, a gesture that touched me, but would make it more difficult to use Takeover if I wanted to.

Thinking about using my gift again made my heart pound in my chest and I trembled slightly, the last time had been petrifying and what if it happened again? I couldn't think about that now. I had to get out of here, and by fucking god I was making sure everyone with a heartbeat or organs made of clay was getting out of here alive with me, no matter the cost.

"So, what's the plan this time, _Kali_ , I'd love to know," I grit my teeth and gently moved Izzy out of the way (though she was as stiff as a rock and barely budged an inch), the door opened and there stood the Goddamn mastermind herself.

"Alice, darling, how lovely to see you, if I'd known you were dropping by I would have cleaned up, shucks, I might have even bathed." I made a small show of inspecting my dirty hands whilst Alice's eyes narrowed into a quiet glare. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to be surprised? Sweetie, after I stole your husband it was only too obvious who was behind this shit-show." A bluff, she was one of many guesses, but it was fun to watch her face contort in anger, I could see Myra out of the corner of my eyes, trying to keep a low profile and I didn't blame her one bit.

An unfamiliar, beautiful blonde appeared at her side and she stared at me in fascination.

"My! This must be Kali, doesn't she smell good, Ma'am?" She asked Alice, making me raise an eyebrow in surprise. Who on earth would be weak enough to let Alice boss them about?

"Don't get any ideas Natalie, she's going somewhere very far away." Izzy tensed next to me and I could see there was some sort of internal battle going on, before she moved completely in front of me.

"Over my broken fucking body, she is!" Alice stared at Izzy coolly before darting over and shot a roundhouse kick to her ribs so hard she went flying into one of the wooden coffin-looking boxes across the room. I automatically reached out towards her but before I could take more than a clumsy step in her direction, Alice latched onto my left wrist and hauled me back roughly.

"See, the thing is, Kali, I just can't have you here anymore. You broke my bond with Jasper, you broke Edwards bond with Bella, hell, you even broke Bella's heart; literally." She tried taunting but I sniggered weakly at the pun and grinned at her.

"All in one day too, aren't I just beastly?" Was she expecting remorse? Pretty sure everyone that I cared about knew how badly I felt about all that jazz, her repeating my mistakes at me wasn't going to hurt my widdle heart.

The grip on my arm tightened painfully, but I held my cool and stared at her calmly. Absolutely everything fucking hurt after my brief death, what was one more fucking injury?

"So let's break something of yours, so you know how it feels,"

Oh. Well I wasn't expecting to get _that_ injured.

Adrenaline shot through me and I tensed my legs so I didn't give her the satisfaction of collapsing to my knees as she twisted my wrist until it painfully snapped with an audible crack.

I bit my tongue to stop most of my noise and managed to keep it to a deep grunt, Alice smirked at me in satisfaction as she dropped my throbbing hand, that I tried to carefully drop by my side. Fuck it hurt, it hurt so bad I wanted to cry, but I would rather die again then let her see me afraid.

"You ugly, fucking, midget!" A dark roar came from my side and Izzy attempted to rugby tackle Alice. To everyone's surprise, Alice actually moved, she tumbled back and fell on her ass, much to my satisfaction. Taking the opportunity, Izzy jumped on Alice and punched her in the face, making the pixie bitches head crack off the concrete floor and disorientating her for a moment.

Sadly, Alice's new underling, Natalie, wrenched Izzy off of her and launched the poor girl back across the room, this time I heard a distinctive shatter and got scared. I carefully tried to get to her as fast as I could but Natalie's hand clamped down on my shoulder, she pushed me down to my knees and kept a tight hold on me.

My eyes were on the rubble that Izzy had made when she smashed through the coffins and to my relief, I saw the debris move as she slowly tried to get up.

"What is going on here?!" Edwards commanding voice made everyone freeze. "Alice?" He demanded of his sister as she righted herself and tested her jaw, even in the dim light I could see the crack along her porcelain cheek.

"Your new girlfriend decided to get fresh, it's taken care of." Edward frowned at the rubble Izzy was struggling to clamber out of, and studied me, his eyes zoned in on my wrist and he turned angrily back to Alice.

"I told you not to touch her!" He yelled in her face.

"Oh give me a break! She deserves that much for everything that she's done! Natalie can see the damage, and you saw it in her head! Those tattered ends, because of her..." She looked close to tears as she screamed in his face, Edward stilled and turned away sadly. "We can't let her go without knowing how it feels, we just can't," She spat viciously.

Edward clenched his fists and took a deep breath, Natalie released me and scampered back in fear. I stood on shaky legs as I watched their little drama unfold.

"We won't, Alice, she's not going to see the sun for at least a century, and everyone will think she's long dead by the time she's free, we won't have to think about her ever again."

At this point I was trying very hard to ignore the agony in my wrist and not move it even a millimetre, but I heard him loud and clear, and I wanted to know what the hell was going to happen if Alice wasn't here to kill me and be done with it.

"Gon-gonna clue me in, guys?" I managed to get out through my laboured breathing, my heartbeat felt dangerously fast, not helped that I could feel each pounding thump in my hand and down my sore ribs from where Laurent had booted me earlier.

Edward studied me a moment and chose to say nothing, instead he turned back to Alice.

"We leave when the rain starts back up, until then stay away from her." Alice shot me a look of loathing as she spoke.

"Can't we just break her legs? It'll stop her from trying to leave-" Edward cut her off with a fierce glare and a loud,

"No!" He released the death grip he had on her shoulders all of a sudden and straightened. " No, she's been debilitated enough. Any more funny business and she knows what'll happen." His last remark was directed more at me, and though it pained me to do so, I weakly grinned and gave him a floppy salute with my working hand.

"Legs broken, got it, Fuckward." The insult was more of a slip up and I tensed as he casually walked towards me, my hand throbbing in protest as I moved away slightly.

"Take these." I was so focused on his face, I missed the hand that slid into his pocket and held out a white bag. "You know your doses, don't you?" I nodded dumbly and took the bag from him with my good hand, mentally reprimanding myself for trembling as I did.

"Yeah," I was going to ask why but he made it unnecessary.

"You're no good to us if you die before we leave, and we can't transport you if you're undergoing the change." I gaped at him and nearly dropped the bag.

"You're...you're gonna change me?" I confirmed quietly, more surprised that they'd be stupid enough to put me on equal fighting ground with them.

"No, not me, the Volturi are going to change you. After which you will be hidden away for 100 or so years until you can be trusted, after that I assume you'll be joining the guard and doing whatever Aro asks of you." My mouth gaped even wider and this time I did drop the bag.

Alice snickered and came closer.

"Where you'll never bother us again, and we can go home and back to our lives." I snapped my mouth closed and tried to focus around the onslaught of new information.

"Why not just kill me now and be done with it?" I asked hesitantly, kinda hoping that they didn't just go ahead and do that... but also now maybe hoping that they did.

"Every time I've planned to kill you, the aftermath was disastrous for me, and Jasper finds out somehow. To get my husband back, he needs to think you've gone and for me to have nothing to do with it. This was the only plan that ended up with us both back home." I frowned at her, though I wanted the particulars of how Jasper would find out if she killed me right now, I doubt she'd tell me.

Instead I pointed out a flaw to her wanting to go back home.

"Hold up, you _left_ , you broke up with Jasper, if you wanted to him back so badly why do that in the first place?" She glared at me but to my surprise actually answered.

"I _left_ because I needed to go to New York to start my plan to get rid of _you_ , as for Jasper... he would have broken up with me if I didn't ask to go on a break first. He never would have gone back to me if he made the choice to leave me, my husband's stubborn like that," She added and ran her fingers through her hair distractedly, fluffing up her spiky ends.

I was at a loss for words, but I had one more important question.

"Then tell me why you needed to get Charlie involved in this?" Her face pinched in irritation and she gestured to Izzy, who was still trying to right herself in the mess of rubble she had made when Natalie launched her.

"Blame her," I blanched and looked between Alice and Izzy in surprise. "Myra's cadavers need blood from person they're being made into, or the blood of their parent. Hair too, but from what I hear that's what messed her up," She looked pointedly at Myra who shrinked underneath her glare.

"Why did you release him just to take him again?" I blurted before they did or said anything else.

"Edward went soft," Alice said and Edward glared at her, "But then he broke the cadaver's arm off and we needed more of Charlie's blood to fix her."

"Enough," Edward cut her off from saying more curtly. "She doesn't need to know all this, you should go hunt whilst we still have the time." Alice smirked and turned away from me.

"Fine, I just wanted her to know how she was bested so she can stew about it for the next century, you just be sure to keep your little pet in check Edward," Edward's eyes darted over to Izzy but he said nothing to her still, instead he stared down at me.

"I don't know what your gift is, but if you use it again then I'll-" I cut him off in irritation, I was so fed up of the threats.

"Then you'll kill Renee, too? Make Bella into a complete orphan? Think about what your doing Edward, the Cullens will find out, they'll never forgive you, stop this now and let's go back. You don't want to do this to Bella-" I pleaded weakly, watching the doubt creep into his eyes.

"I'm doing this _for_ Bella-" His almost plea for understanding was- cut off by Alice's shrill voice.

"Edward!" She snapped, breaking the spell weaving. "Don't listen to her, let's go."

Edward gave me a hesitant look before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, the blonde girl, Natalie, lingered.

"Ma'am? Can I try to, y'know?" She cast me a sidewards look and I tensed again. I could hear Alice's sigh from outside the door.

"Yes, but don't be surprised if it doesn't work." Natalie shot her a beaming smile and stalked over to me as she shot over her shoulder.

"I'll do my best, anyway." I watched her with suspicion, waiting for more pain to be inflicted, but I don't think Edward would have allowed it, right now I just assumed everything was going to hurt cause everything already did.

There was a funny feeling in my guts, a squirming sensation as Natalie stared at me with eyes so red they were practically glowing. I was a little used to strange internal gifts and shoved away the feeling harshly, watching as she reeled back and pouted.

"Oh, pooey, you're no fun, I can't even see your threads!" She whined and turned towards Izzy as the poor girl finally crawled out from all the wooden coffins she had broken. "Ugh, I already know I can't play with you freaks," She spat venomously at poor Izzy who glared at her but was having trouble standing, and chose to say nothing.

"One last go..." I readied myself and I felt it more distinctly this time, she was trying to tamper with my emotions somehow, but if Jasper couldn't do it, she certainly wasn't gonna. I shrugged off the feeling once more, earning an annoyed little foot stomp from the girl, her stiletto heel cracking the concrete. "Just like Mrs Cullen said, how do you do that?" She asked curiously, but I wasn't planning on sharing.

"Better question, who the fuck are you?" Natalie looked annoyed but brushed her hair behind her ear and snootily answered.

"I'm Natalie Hunt, I'm an actress," I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean were, right? Can't have kept your job after you got bitten." I appeared to have touched a nerve judging by her hateful expression.

"Alice needed my help more, and once we're done here I can go do whatever I want, the world is my oyster, and I'm more gorgeous than ever!" She enthused and gave me a smug smile, like I was supposed to be jealous. "Plus with my gift, I can make the whole world love me," She giggled cutely.

"That your power? Making someone fall in love with you?" She false gasped and giggled again, a tittering laugh that was beginning to irritate me.

"How did you know? You're right of course, although there's more to it than that; I can see the romantic bonds someone has, and I can make almost anyone fall utterly in love with me," She leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially. "Felipe's a good example of this. My talent works on any vampire that isn't bonded, though I heard you were some kind of shield, is that right?"

I knew this was my perfect opportunity to Takeover this ditzy blonde, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was so afraid, the things I had felt in that hellish limbo-like place were haunting, and I was petrified that I'd end up back there. I swallowed tightly and ignored the exhaustion creeping up on me long enough to give Natalie a bored look.

"Lady, I've had better empath's than you play with my emotions, and you ain't got shit on my cowboy." She laughed but thankfully backed up.

"Awh, you're just so grouchy and scary! Whatever, toe-rag, I don't even know why Mrs Cullen is going through all this trouble for you anyway, you don't look like much to me." I snorted and gave her a weak glare.

"I think you'll find her name's Ms Brandon now, Jasper's divorced her a few days ago." Natalie gave me a funny look that I couldn't decipher before she stalked off and slammed the door behind her, a lock clicking into place.

I sank to my knees as soon as I couldn't hear those heels clacking against the floor and hissed in pain.

"Kali, are you okay?" Izzy asked desperately as she awkwardly hobbled over to me. My eyes fell to her leg, I couldn't see it through the borrowed and baggy jeans, but there was definitely something wrong with her knee.

"I'll live, what's happened to your leg?" Izzy gave me a sheepish grin and fell into a heap next to me.

"My knee's shattered- Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds." She added when she saw my face. "Myra can patch me up fast, right?" She leaned around me to ask the woman slowly righting herself and quietly walking towards us.

As my adrenaline ebbed, I felt the heavy thump of my heart more prominently and reached out for the bag of pills that Edward had given me. The second I stretched out, Izzy took the initiative and grabbed the bag for me.

"Don't strain yourself, you've gotta be hurting pretty badly," I gave her a weak smile.

"It's alright, I've broken a few bones before, and this certainly wasn't as bad as the first time I broke my wrist." Myra fell down next to us, though more elegantly, and looked pointedly at my bag.

"What did he give you?" I opened it up and showed her the four different boxes.

"Medicine for my heart, I had a heart attack about a month and a half ago." Both ladies blanched and stared at me like I'd been recently shot in the head or something. "Don't look at me like that, it could have been a lot worse."

Myra stood again and padded over to a little sink and poured me a glass of water from her lone cup.

"Here, please take your medication quickly, your heart must have been under great stress tonight." She commanded gently and pushed the water into my hands.

I didn't realise just how damn thirsty I was and had to stop myself draining the plastic cup in a few gulps, at leat long enough to pop back all my pills, including my morphine tablets. They left me a little light headed, but I definitely needed some heavy duty painkillers right now.

I finished my water and Myra took the cup away from me to fill it straight away and give it back, I smiled gratefully and finished off another two cups before I was satisfied.

"Thanks," I said and wiped my mouth on the back of my good hand, "You got any scissors? I'd like to get this jacket off and get this in a sling." I nodded towards my bright red hand and Myra smiled and stood.

"Please, let me help you, I used to be a nurse," I was surprised at the new information but smiled gratefully.

"That's handy, no offence, I assumed you worked with clay." Myra gave me a brighter smile and shook her head.

"Not anymore, I used to sculpt when I was growing up, but when my grandmother discovered that I could bring things to life she put a stop to me playing with clay. I wasn't truly aware of what I could do until she passed away and left me a letter in her will. By that time, I'd just finished university and my father was moving to expand his business in America, he took me with him and I eventually eked out a life for myself in New York." She smiled fondly, her gaze distant as memories of better times assaulted her.

"You're from England, right? Your kids told me, so am I, well, the real me is anyhow," Myra nodded cheerfully and came to sit next to me with scissors in her hand, she kept talking, probably to distract me from the pain, but also I think she just wanted a real human to talk to.

"Yes, Nottingham to be precise," She gently started moving my arm out of the stiff position I had kept it in on the floor. "Where were you born then, Kali?" I grunted but answered, knowing the distraction would definitely help as agony shot up my arm.

"H-hey, we're neighbours, I'm from Derby, fellow East Midlander," Izzy was listening with rapt attention so I continued, knowing she was so curious to learn about me. "Unfff! I was, uh, taken into care when I was fi-five and then my brother and I were adopted 'bout a year later..." I took a long moment to breathe in deeply through my nose as Myra gently peeled off the wet cuff of my cardigan sleeve and delicately, slowly cut along my arm.

"Nice family- Dad taught me about machinery and I grew up to get a job at a decent garage, I li-live in a shared house with my best friend Sofia, who claims to be in lesbians with me." I weakly chuckled as I recalled waking up in the morning to my leggy best friend wrapped around me and cooing that she missed me, after she crawled in from a night shift at the casino.

"In lesbians?" Izzy asked, confused, I grinned lazily and winced as Myra moved my arm again.

"It's a silly way of saying in love, a joke from this movie 'Scott Pilgrim VS the World', she's gay and thought it was hilarious for some reason and never really stopped saying it, guh!" Myra moved my wrist a little too much and gave me an apologetic smile as she continued slower. "Christ I miss her, she'd be useless right now and running around like a headless chicken, but I miss watching her flail madly whenever I was injured." Izzy gave me a sad smile and patted my knee.

"I hope you'll see her again, I'd like to meet her," I gave her another smile just as Myra finally reached my shoulder.

"She'd like you, probably a bit too much," I laughed weakly, Sofia was a bit of a horn-dog, but she struggled to find a decent date so I could hardly blame her.

Izzy seemed to get what I was saying and looked torn between giggling and embarrassment. Myra finally cut through the last of my cardigan and peeled off the damp wool carefully. I shrugged off the other side with relative ease and better examined my wrist, the bone was pointing at a funny angle and was beginning the bruise and swell.

"Alright, I'm going to have a feel and see what I'm dealing with, think you can manage?" Myra asked gently and I grimaced pre-emptively but nodded. Izzy grabbed my good hand gently.

"Here, you squeeze my hand if it hurts," She offered sweetly, and I smiled as Myra lifted my arm out of my lap and started prodding and poking it. My grip on Izzy tightened and my face turned red as I tried not to get vocal about my pain, I kinda didn't wanna give any of the vampire's upstairs the satisfaction.

"Alright, done." Myra carefully put my hand back down in my lap and I sighed in relief. "The breaks clean, it'll heal in about a month or two," She stood and took my sliced up cardigan with her to the sink, she filled up the water and gave it a quick rinse to rid it of the worst of the mud. Izzy and I watched as she draped it over a stone slab at the back of the room, she bent down and opened a hatch I could barely see and used a lighter in her pocket to start a little fire.

"What's that?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"This is what I use to dry the clay cadavers out with, it's a stone table with coal underneath, there's a tube that funnels the smoke out of the house but it means I can work on the big projects that they want me to." She nodded her head towards the ceiling and I grimaced.

"I think I misjudged you a little, I know you don't want anything to do with this, and I may have been a little shirty with you earlier... I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Myra," She smiled in response, her plump cheeks stretching the burn scars covering them.

"I do not blame you, I wish I didn't have this curse, then none of this would have happened. I can only hope that they let my family go eventually." I gave her a resolute stare and felt Izzy's hand tighten slightly as she watched my face, like she was studying me for a school project.

"Myra, love, you're gonna learn fast that I don't wait around hoping for the best. I'm a woman of action, and I'm gonna bust you, your kids, sweet Izzy, and I outta here," She seemed doubtful and cast a wary glance at the door.

"They hear everything you say, you should really keep those sort of words to yourself," She warned carefully.

"Vampires don't scare me as much as Death does," She looked at me like I was stupid, equating the two to the same thing, but I meant whatever was whispering to me in that dark, dark place. All I knew was that whatever I did next, I wasn't going to make the same mistake as before.

"Still, I would rather we err on the side of caution," She said and turned back to flip over my cardigan as the slab started to heat up and steam rose in the dingy air.

"Have you got a plan?" Izzy asked with interest and I formed a vague idea of what to do next.

"Hmm...Myra, have you got a pen and paper?" She shook her head, "Uh, can I have some clay and a sculpting tool then?" Confused but compliant she pointed towards a table near her.

"This is my work station, help yourself." Izzy struggled to stand and I told her to wait where she was as I pushed myself up and slowly made my way over to the table. I was starting to feel a bit woozy from my pills but held onto my focus and waved Myra over.

"Sorry, could you roll me out a slab? I just need it to be about A4 size," Myra gave me a curious look but slowly nodded and made quick work of my request and offered me a plastic scalpel, I think she cottoned on fairly fast. As I carefully went to work, Izzy slowly shuffled her backside along the floor until she was next to us and used a crate to help her stand. She leaned heavily against the wall and looked on in surprise at my work.

" _Edward reads minds, can't say much but I have a special power that will help us escape. The next time someone comes in, I need you two to get as far away from me as possible so I don't hit you with my power._ " Izzy looked like she had some serious questions but I gave her a look to stop her tirade.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded without hesitation and I smiled. "I promise, if you do as I say, nothing will go wrong," Myra was a lot more hesitant.

"They've already broken your arm, how much more will it take for you to stop?" She asked me like I was crazy, I grinned right back at her doubt.

"They'll have to chop me up into pieces and burn every last inch of me." Izzy giggled at my confidence but Myra only frowned and gave me a hard look.

"Be careful," She warned and turned back to my nearly dry cardigan.

Using my fingers, I dug rivets into the clay and destroyed my message, Izzy helped and I gave her another smile.

"You're a good egg, kiddo," She gave me a familiar grin and tried to right herself, but stumbled on her bad leg. "Myra can you we do something about this? She can't stand," Izzy seemed ready to protest, and I gave her a stern look.

"It can wait-"

"No it can't, we need you patched up as soon as possible, it'll be harder for you to get outta here with a bum leg."

Myra came over and gently pushed Izzy until she sat down on the crate next to the table, that I realised Myra used as a chair whilst she worked.

"Yes we can, in fact Kali, you can be a big help-"

"No!" Izzy cut her off harshly to my surprise, but I already had an idea what Myra was going to ask me.

"You need some of my blood right? Bella's blood?" Myra nodded solemnly and Izzy glared at me,

"Hell no! You've been through the wars, no chance am I letting you get leeched!" I raised my eyebrows and gently flicked her nose.

I shall do whatever I please, it's not gonna be much is it Myra?" Myra shook her head,

"No, a single leech will do."

My mind flashed back to poor Charlie with his arms sewn full of leeches and I realised where they had came from. I didn't want Izzy to know what had been done to him though, it was too grizzly. Instead I chose to smile tightly and give Myra an encouraging look,

"Then let's do it," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster for a girl about to be fed on by leeches, with a broken wrist.

Izzy didn't look too pleased that I was being involved in her healing process.

"Don't look at me like that, lovely, this is no different that a blood transfusion, which I would also gladly do for you if that was what you needed," She gnawed on her lip a little and took a breath before asking something that seemed to be bothering her.

"Why, though?" I smiled and nudged her elbow with my hip.

"If you're who you say you are, you should know why," She seemed to think about it for a moment before snorting in derision.

"Both of you are too self sacrificing," I nodded proudly.

"Damn right, one of Bella's better traits though I think she's likely more the type that doesn't know when to stop giving, I have my limits, and a leeches worth of blood isn't my limit."

She sighed but looked defeated and nodded to Myra who took the initiative of rolling up her baggy pant leg and exposing her hollowed out knee. I winced as I inspected it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked tentatively, knee injuries where one of those odd one that made me cringe a little, and the fact that her entire kneecap had caved in was kinda gross. It was different to a human injury though, cracks spread up her thighs and down her shin, inside there was nothing but skin coloured bits of pottery hanging off.

"Nah, I can feel it, but pain for me isn't really what you or Bella's memories recall, probably because I don't have all the squishy bits inside." She finished with a grin. I shrugged in acceptance and turned to Myra who was gently removing the dangling shards of her destroyed knee.

"Well then, what can I do?" Myra smiled up at me and pointed to a small, covered table, tucked away in the corner.

"The leeches are in there, if you're not squeamish about it, you can put one on yourself?" I felt I could do that, the painkillers were helping me feel a little less tethered to reality and leeches weren't so bad.

"Yeah, I think I can do that, where should I put it, like is there a specific place that's best or anything?" Myra finished gathering up the broken bits of Izzy and safely put them out of the way.

"I'd recommend your shoulder, you'll want to use the tongs, you don't want to just grab at them in the bowl." I nodded and patted Izzy on the shoulder as I passed on my way to the hidden little alcove.

The basement was pretty large, but it seemed to be home solely to Myra's work, Coffins were lined at the end of the room, there were numerous work tables and the special giant stove Myra was drying my sliced up cardigan on. It was hard to see much of the room itself, there were several candles, but a real light would have been preferable. The lack of light made it difficult to see the leeches in the murky bowl, after I pulled off the sheet covering them.

There they were though, gross wriggling black things, sticking to the side of the bowl and looking all freaky and shit. I let the sheet fall to the floor and searched in the poorly illuminated corner for those tons, cause I didn't particularly want to touch the things either.

Images of Charlie swarmed my mind, barely clinging to life at the edge of a forest, with swollen arms, filled with those leeches. They tore his muscles to shreds to fit them inside him and took away his last moments and left him a damaged husk, waiting for the end.

My vision was shocked back to reality as I made to clench my fists in anger but my left arm protested and I gnashed my teeth in pain. Once the throbbing numbed, I gingerly picked up the tongs I finally spotted and used them to peel off the cotton lid, held on by an elastic band. I took a long breath before I reached inside the bowl and poked at the largest group of them, it took me a few attempts until I managed to grab hold of one.

Carefully, I pulled it out and watched it writhe in confusion, My shirt was a red wide necked red thing, that showed off Bella's pretty collarbones, I was grateful that I had chosen not to wear a turtle-neck today. Though my throat could probably do with the extra protection in this shit hole with these shit heads.

Another long breath as I hesitated, before biting the bullet and pressing the gross worm-like creature against my bare flesh. I could feel it and there was almost a little pinching sensation, but no actual pain, if I didn't just put it on there myself I probably wouldn't have noticed it at all.

Still, it was fucking gross. I turned back to Myra and Izzy, Myra was working some clay on the desk and Izzy was watching me with fascination. I made a face at my shoulder and was pleased to watch her concern fade into a pretty smile. Was it narcissistic to find myself pretty? Although I mean, it's not really _me,_ though I guess it is for the moment. She made the whole Bella look work for her a lot better than I did anyway.

"Does it hurt?" She parroted my earlier question at me and I shook my head.

"It shouldn't do, leeches release an anaesthetic when they bite along with a anticoagulant, so whilst it won't hurt, when it's done the bite will bleed a lot, nothing to worry about." Myra interjected helpfully as she rolled out clay with a smooth stick that acted as a rolling pin.

"Yeah, I'm good it's just gross," I added with a cheerful smile.

I did know that leeches released an anaesthetic when they bit, but it was somewhere far in the back of my mind. I put down the tongs and awkwardly recovered the lid of the bowl for Myra, not that I really thought it mattered cause I wasn't planning on taking any blood-suckers with me when we high-tailed it.

Except whatever body I was gonna take with me, I was hoping for Alice or Edward because I really wanted to bring them back to the Cullens so they can see who was behind all this shit. However, I wanted to get out of here asap and fucking around waiting for Edward or Alice to reappear wasn't in my best interests, I was gonna take over the first fool that came downstairs.

"How long does this thing need to be on me for?" I asked as I leaned against a table and watched Myra work.

"About a minute, sorry, I know it's disgusting." I grimaced as I felt it writhe against my skin and nodded.

"Yup, a little." Myra smiled apologetically and finished up the clay she was going to use to patch of Izzy's knee, something I was very interested in seeing. She stood and bustled over to a bucket filled with strange sweet smelling rocks, she grabbed a handful of little yellow rocks and took them back to the table and crushed them into dust using a large smooth stone.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, Myra smiled over her shoulder and continued working as she spoke.

"After I first learned of what I could do, I experimented with my talent a lot, and in that process discovered that myrrh is my 'secret ingredient' if you will. Without it the cadavers crumble eventually, although they need semi-regular transfusions of blood from either the parent or person who's blood I used." I glanced at Izzy who looked a little worried as I asked,

"So if I don't give Izzy a top up of my blood every now and then, she'll die?" Myra nodded sadly and Izzy looked torn between guilt and hope. Like I'd let her die if I only had to do something like this. "I can do that, you guys will just have to let me know when," I agreed easily, much to Izzy's surprise.

"You don't mind?" She asked in disbelief earning her another hair ruffle.

"Not at all, although I hope you don't need too much," I said teasingly, making her looked to Myra for panicked confirmation.

"You will need to give her approximately 1 leech every two weeks, unless she gets injured, then she'll need more to fix the damage." I felt like I was being walked through owning my first dog, so of course I couldn't help but grin and pat her on the head.

"I shall take good care of her, how often a day do you think she needs walking?" Izzy tried to playfully elbow me but she hit a little harder than intended. "Ooph, careful on the rough housing, honey, I've still gotta get you out of here in one piece and I may need all my ribs intact,"

Izzy blushed hotly, something that I found fascinating for a girl made of clay, and apologised,

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off by clamping my good hand over her mouth.

"It's fine, really, don't fret so much Izzy, although I do think you're a hell of a lot stronger than I first assumed," She looked away bashfully and Myra nodded whilst she worked her powdered myrrh into the clay.

"That would be the last blood transfusion still circulating in your system, plus a lot of adrenaline, too," She stood and came up to me, carefully she peeled the leech off my collarbone and I grimaced as a line of hot blood tricked straight down my shirt. Myra bit her lip and looked around as she held the sluggish leech carefully. "I'm sorry, I doubt I have anything down here that you can use to cover that, I usually just wash up at the sink," There was something that didn't quite make sense about her words, but right then I was pretty out of it and just took the hint to go clean myself up as best as I could at the sink.

After basically sloshing my damp top in water, the bleeding finally stemmed and I staunched the flow with the collar of my shirt as I walked back over to watch Myra work her magic.

She had transformed her block of clay into a long, thick strip with a ball in the middle. There was a small cave inside the ball and Myra gently guided the leech inside it and pinched the hole closed. She reached down and pulled up Izzy's leg over her lap, and in a swift motion lifted the sheet of clay and flipped it over, dropping the ball inside the hole in Izzy's leg. Expertly, she moulded it and smoothed the extra clay over the cracks crawling up her thigh and down her calf, Izzy looked uncomfortable but I probably would be too if someone was making me a new knee on my leg with a damn leech inside.

Once she was satisfied, Myra ran her finger straight down the wet clay and I watched in fascination as the clay melted into her skin better, and paled to the milky tone that Bella had.

"That is seriously...badass!" I exclaimed as Izzy tested her new knee a few times, stretching and bending it experimentally. Myra gave me a hesitant smile.

"I can't say I agree with you, Kali, but it's nice to have my work appreciated I guess," Izzy stood and steadied herself against the table a few times until she felt more stable and shot us a beaming grin.

"Good as new!" I beamed at the little ball of sunshine and saw Myra disappear out of the corner of my eye. She had walked over to the rubble that Izzy made when she crashed through the coffins and messed around with the the debris for a moment before turning around triumphantly with two wooden planks.

"What's that for?" I prompted making her smile brighter.

"Why, for your splint, of course," I wasn't looking forward to having my arm being messed with again, having finally got it in a semi-okay position, but a splint would be damn useful.

Making good use of those nursing skills, Myra turned my torn up cardigan into a sling and rested my arm on top of it whilst she had Izzy hold the boards on either side of my arms as she wrapped it up and tied it around my neck.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She said with just a touch of pride, and so she should. My arm was securely held against my chest and I would have to go out of my way to hurt it, it wasn't exactly comfortable, I mean, it was broken, but it was as good as it was gonna get and with the painkillers doing their job, I felt raring to go!

Okay, I would have loved a hot meal, hot shower and my hot Jasper, but I'll take what I can get in this situation.

My mind couldn't help but stray to him. Was he okay? Did the nomads hurt him? No, I doubt Alice would have let them... would he hate me for finding out that Alice was the one that had orchestrated this mad plan? I was confident that he'd hate her for what she'd done, but a part of me wondered if he'd hate me too for breaking this fantasy world so much that I'd turned two of the most virtuous and well-loved characters into monsters. And for getting Charlie killed.

Izzy's hand appeared in front of my face as she snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry, wha?" I asked, as I realised she had spoken to me.

"I was trying to ask if there's anything I can do?" I gave her a blank look and she continued in a whisper, looking around the room suspiciously. "To help out with the, y'know...?" It finally clicked and I shook my head.

"No, I need you to stand as far away from me as you can, don't worry, they won't kill me no matter what. So no heroics, lemme do my thing and protect you this time." Izzy looked down, I reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything's gonna be fine, I promise." She looked up, her eyes bright with her liquid myrrh tears, and gave me a solemn nod.

"Okay, please be careful," I grinned and gave her a sly wink.

"No promises?" That wonderful girl just grinned right back.

Sooner than I was prepared for, the door down to the cellar opened and I wrenched my grip out of Izzy's and dashed over to the door. She reached out for me but Myra yanked her back and dragged her into the corner with the leeches. As soon as I reached the door, I pulled out my necklace and yanked on the cord in the back, then held my breath.

The door opened and in walked a very surprised James.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked stiffly, I could see he was tense and trying very hard not to just snap and jump on me, I took a big step to the side and he followed, walking him further away from Myra and Izzy. "Are you going to tell me or am I to assume you wanted some personal attention?" He finished menacingly, a line of venom leaking from the corner of his mouth.

The back of the necklace felt hot and I released my breath and grinned,

"Exactly, had to get one of you stupid fucks down here somehow, right?" Whatever witty remark he was about to say got lost in the Takeover as the sickly sweet smoke invaded my lungs and James vision became mine. I swear I could almost see my triumphant smirk hanging in the cloud of smoke like I was the damn Cheshire cat.

Izzy and Myra looked terrified as I righted myself and walked back over to them slowly, giving them a beaming grin.

"Hey there, Izzy darling, Myra love, how do you feel about a brilliantly orchestrated escape plan, courtesy of your favourite body thief?" It only took them a second to cotton on and for the looks of surprise to dissipate but they nodded resolutely and stood tall. "Excellent, then let's get the fuck outta here,"

* * *

 **As a side note: Some of you that follow my Writing Tumblr know I mentioned I might do a Christmas special, sadly I was dog sitting for my mum over the holidays a lot and my keyboard's space bar broke. I have a brand new keyboard (and mouse!) but sadly it seems a little late to do it all now, I'll aim for doing a Valentines special in February though! Sorry!**

 **Ohmergawd lots of werds. Many werds. No more werds, pliz.**

 **I really hope you guys don't hate me for killing Charlie but I think he deserved to go after all the shit that's happened to the poor bloke! His death does serve an eventual plot purpose, if that helps (it doesn't). I don't plan on just brushing his death off even if Kali and him weren't close.**

 **Now, before anyone points out the total OOC-ness of Edward and Alice, please keep in mind that there is a real reason for this, Alice briefly hinted at it and I will explain it at a later time. I hope you weren't too disappointed that they were behind it all, I felt it was a little obvious but I did try to mislead you by having Felipe describe his blonde mate as the one who wants vengeance on Kali. Which makes a lot more sense really, Alice controls Natalie, and Natalie can control unmated vampires to an extent, so of course Natalie would be the one that Felipe would listen to when she asked for his help and she acts like Kali wronged her personally.**

 **I enjoyed doing a small insight into the aftermath for Rose, loads of you really seem to like her and I'm so happy I can give you lovelies a new reason to like one of the less beloved characters. I recently read something online about how Emmett always gets left with the "dumb gorilla" archetype, and I really hope that's something I don't do. We all know he's got a hell of a lot of heart, he's smart but he doesn't put logic first in my eyes. He's the type of man who thinks with his heart in the selfless, caring way, old-timey superheroes would. Just with a lot more bad jokes!**

 **I don't really have too much to add, this was a chapter full of explanations and I hope I wrote it well enough for you guys to grasp it all on your own. Thanks for being patient, and sticking with me throughout this mad journey, please review and let me know what you thought, or if you have any questions. (Don't forget to check your inboxes if you ask me anything!)**

 **Next time: Peter makes an important choice on the road to Forks and Kali shows just how ruthless she can be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome baaaack! I hope you're all recovering from the winter months well, I've been pretty busy lately, surprisingly with friends instead of life stuff which is actually very nice and unusual. So, that's been cool and in between all that I managed to find time to write this!**

 **A quick heads up, this chapter was split into two, it was getting far too long and I had so much left to cover. This chapter is actually only a little shorter than some of my previous ones, and I felt it was best to end it where I did. I discussed with a friend if I should just wait and post them both at the same time, but she thought it wouldn't be fair to make you lovelies wait any longer and I quite agree!**

 **Some warning for this chapter, lots of fighting, and anger, and limb removal, and biting, and death. I'm pretty sure if you've read this far though, you already knew it was going to be a messy end anyway ;)**

 **Please pop over to my Tumblr to see the new book cover (and the previous ones) in full size, see edits of how I reimagined the characters, get sneaky clips of future chapters, keep up to date on where I am with current stuff and read about new projects I'm working on! It's MozzarellaMermaid same as on here. **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga made millions, I have about, let's see... carry the 2... divide it by 40,000... takeaway a couple million... a lot less than that. Suffice to say, I'm not profiting off of this and you're not allowed to give me money for writing this, no matter how much you want to. I know, free stories must be killing you inside.**

* * *

Peter's POV

There it was, that tug in my head, that pull, that "disturbance in the force". There was something I needed to do and something I needed to know, random words that I wasn't privy to just yet. Whatever it was that had made my gift act up, took us slightly off course but I figured it must have been important, else it wouldn't be bothering me.

My gift was weird, it made less sense to me than others, but it had helped get everyone I cared about out of tight spots enough times for me to admit it wasn't a fluke. The first 20 years or so I just assumed it was a gut instinct that all vampires had, it wasn't until I finally had time to just be myself with my foxy mate, that I realised it was a special ability. Thinking about it, it was lucky that back then no one did know I was one of those magical vampires, lord knows what shit Maria would have put me through if she did.

Thinking about Maria led me to thinking about Felipe. It sounded too coincidental for him not to be the same man, and I was absolutely positive he had lived after Maria had Jasper kill her sisters. He was a slippery guy, centuries older than most of the other vampires yet willing to be subservient to Nettie of all people. I could vaguely recall a faint memory of him instructing the newborns that younger blood was sweetest but they had to be sure to kill them afterwards, because no child could be changed. Even in my blood-crazed newborn years, I thought that was disgusting, thankfully so did many of the other newborns I fought with.

"What's wrong, hon?" My gorgeous mate tugged me out of my memories of darker times, she slowed to a jog and I followed suit. "You don't look so great, did you get another feelin'?" I nodded and made myself more comfortable in the shade of the trees we were running by, out of the light drizzle that was matting my blonde hair to my forehead.

"Yeah, we gotta change course when we hit Grand Mound, there's something we have to do up north before we hit Forks," We had just passed Portland, it would take us less than an hour to reach to Forks from here, and our detour should only add on an extra half an hour at best... well, I guess that really depends on what was waiting for us on said detour.

"Grand Mound? Anything more than that?" I examined my new thoughts as closely as I could, but it was just a solid idea, no branching parts that could lead me back to something else so I could find out more.

"There's someone we have to find, though they'll find us... and words...like a code or something. I don't know them yet but I'll know it when I see whoever we're meeting along the road," I shrugged helplessly, Charl had more faith in my gift than me, but she wasn't a fan of not knowing all the little details, something that drove her mad about me.

"Alright, but don't you steer me wrong Mr Whitlock, your brother needs you," She scolded lightly and I draped myself over her small frame and nuzzled into her cheek.

"Have I ever led you astray, Mrs Whitlock?" She folded her arms and gave me _the look_ over her shoulder.

"Oh sugar, don't you even go there, cause we got places to be, and I ain't got all day to chew your ass out for the hundreds of times you've got us into trouble," I gave her a cheeky grin and safely widened the space between us.

"You still mad about cutting our vacation short?" She pouted a little, and her cheeks puffed out in this adorable way that made me wanna squeeze them.

"Nooo... I ain't happy about it, but I know that this is important." She gave me a stern look that made me feel the urge to salute her. "Now c'mon soldier, if you've got nothin' else to report?"

"Not yet Ma'am, my Moon Prism Powers haven't told me everything, but I'm sure I'll know when the time is right. Sure glad we liberated that phone, it'll make getting in touch with the Cullens easier, and I got a feelin' speeds gonna be of the essence," I knew from years of experience that I couldn't force my gift, no matter how little it made sense to me, it was a case of waiting until events aligned and the universe would cosmically inform me that shit was going down.

"I never should have left you that weekend," She muttered in shame as she took off down the road at Mach speeds.

"There is nothing wrong with Sailor Moon! You're just jealous you missed out on the greatest marathon about the most relatable teenage girl in the past hundred years!" I yelled as I sped after her.

"You're not a teenage girl!" She retorted over the rush of wind and rain.

"No! I'm a _kawaii_ teenage girl!"

"Sweet Jesus, why'd I ever marry you?" I caught up to her and pecked her cheek as she bemoaned her wedded bliss.

"Cause your mama didn't raise no fool?" She kicked my ankle, forcing me to stumble into a puddle and I gaped at her as I regained my footing. "Cold, truly, cold."

She grinned that devilish grin that I would tear apart heaven and earth for.

"Most puddles tend to be, and yet you love me anyway,"

"With every breath I'll never take you glorious creature," I said reverently. She preened in satisfaction and we continued running to go save my brother and his potential mate.

I was really looking forward to meeting my probable sister-in-law, she sounded crazier than a sack of cats and appeared to have a penchant for getting into trouble, a trait we both shared. Though I don't think to the same degree, she seems a little too human to be getting into this much trouble.

* * *

Kali's POV

Boy, oh boy, did I ever love not being a breakable bag of bones. There was no pain in my arm, no twinge in my ribs, the medicated high was fading and I was ready to deliver some swift fucking murder.

"You two hang back, I'm going to go upstairs and see who's around, alright?" I whispered. Myra nodded quickly, eyeing me nervously but Izzy didn't seem too happy with my plan.

"I want to help out! You saw what I did to Alice,- I can-" She said in frustration and I shushed her.

"You can't help until I know what's going on, and if James shows up with you, it'll raise questions, however if I just leave this unlocked and yell something mundane like, I don't know...uh, 'shut up'." I tried placating her quietly on the fly. It was the first thing I could think of that wouldn't sound like a signal and could be yelled without drawing too much attention. "Yep, I'll yell that and you guys come up, got it?" Izzy nodded glumly.

I know it was a tenuous plan at best, and I was likely to die for the second time in a day, but I had the element of surprise on my side and if I went into this with no clear plans, then even if Alice _could_ see me when I borrowed a body (something I was curious to know) it'd be more of a jumble. A jumble of thoughts that hopefully she wouldn't pay attention to.

I gave the ladies one last smile and yelled at them loud enough for the household to hear.

"Don't fuck us about! You want to end up with more broken bones?! Stay here, and don't pull anymore of that shit!" I gave them another beaming grin and received tentative smiles in return. Izzy, being the darling bright girl she is added,

"I'll do whatever the fuck I like, you can't keep me down here forever, I will find a way out, and I'll rip your head off your Goddamn shoulders when I do, you stupid little fuck!" She gave me a bright smile and two thumbs up, I tried so hard not to laugh at her wonderful 'Kali' impersonation, it was pretty damn good.

Quietly as I could, I whispered an instruction to her.

"Punch me in the face," Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"What? No!" She protested, in a whisper.

"Do it, it's only James' body, I won't even feel it, but it'll look good. So, c'mon, as hard as you hit Alice please,"

Izzy gave me a hesitant look but I saw her fingers twitch in uncertainty and gave her a smile,

"I've been punched in the face as a vampire before, it really doesn't hurt, promise, but if you can crack my face like you did Alice's it'll give me something to talk about with them when I get up there, they might ask me things only James knows, it'll work out fine, promise." She hesitated still and I rolled my eyes. "Think of it as me holding James back whilst you sock him in the face, trust me he deserves it," Izzy took a calming breath and nodded resolutely, her face stretched into a grin and her fist clenched.

"Well, if you put it like that- Ugh!" She socked me good, probably helped by how I leaned out my face to offer her my cheek, my jaw tightly clenched. It made my face explode in that unusual dull pain that vampires felt as it cracked, my teeth rattled in my head and I crashed into the back of the door.

"Fuck, that was a good punch, right, behave ladies, I'll call you if I don't get back first," Izzy gave me a sheepish smile and her whole body twitched as she tried to stop herself from hugging me, unsure if she should. I scooped her up quickly and pressed my good cheek against hers.

"Be careful," She told me and I nodded against her shoulder before straightening and giving her and Myra, a last wave before I gave an animalistic growl for added effect, as I slammed the door shut on my way out. I jiggled the lock back and forth for the sound, but left it unlocked so they only needed up turn the handle to leave.

Giving them a codeword to know when to join in was just something I'd done to placate Izzy, in reality I wanted to keep the pair of them as far away from this potential fight as long as I could. I would deal with all of them myself, if James got killed in the process then I'd happily chuck his soul behind me to the Saumen if I ended up in that endless dark again.

My first step up the basement stairs cracked the concrete step whilst I was trying to get a handle on vampire strength, I knew how to do it now, it was just a matter of paying attention whenever I moved. Hopefully my breaking the step just added more authenticity to 'James' irritation, I took a second to fine tune James' unfamiliar body and strength before I tried again and calmly walked upstairs, keeping a tight scowl on my face.

I came out into the kitchen and looked around. The last time I had come through here it was too hard to see, in the corner of the room there was a disgusting smell that was making me gag. An old sheet had been haphazardly thrown over a small, corpse, a morbidly curious part of me wanted to look, but when I saw a pair of light up trainers poking out the end I changed my mind and I vowed to make these cunts pay.

It was hard to yank my attention away from the body, but I did and tried to memorise the layout of the room as fast as I could. It was a relatively decent sized kitchen but it clearly hadn't been used in a very, very long time. Looking past all the decay and dust, I could see outdated, broken, appliances and cracked, yellowing tiles along the walls. There was on old dining table in the middle of the room, it was one of the less dusty pieces of furniture, however it was stained red with blood fresh enough that a little venom pooled in my mouth.

There was a back door leading into the garden, James' superior vision let me see outside the slightly open window much better than I could earlier. Well, I was almost sure we were still near Forks, the amount of trees were a big indicator, but I could also remember the smell of the same nature as Forks from my time spent in the bodies of various Cullens. It was hard to describe, my nose was so sensitive and there were a million new smells that my human brain could hardly differentiate from one another, but I knew we couldn't be far if the smells weren't so different.

I swallowed tightly and gathered up my courage, thankfully vampires couldn't shake with fear like humans could, else I'd have given myself away in an instant. I could hear movement nearby, and there were two heartbeats, I assumed those were Myra's little girls. I decided that James was likely to make an entrance, and that I was just wasting time now. So with a bang I kicked open the ajar kitchen door and heard the heartbeats jump and speed up.

"What happened, James?" A simpering Victoria asked as she rose from her chair to come closer, she latched onto me and started fawning over my cracked cheek. I shrugged her off with a glare, but she didn't even seem phased, I assumed this was the norm even though I'd been going for general irritation.

"That doll punched me, the stupid girl bled to try and get attention, a useless escape plan that failed miserably." Laurent stepped in from the doorway, and I felt my chest splutter with rage as I remembered the feeling of his foot crushing my organs under his heel until they burst. Charlie's killer looked afraid of my ire, and I realised I was glaring at him so hard it was making my eyes darken.

"I've apologised for the human, I wasn't aware he was so important to Edward's plans." This was news to me, but at least Laurent had reasoned away my sudden anger.

"I don't want to hear it," I really didn't if he said another word about Charlie, I doubt I'd be able to contain my rage. "Where is everyone?" I couldn't hear anymore movements in the house but that didn't mean they weren't close by.

Victoria gave me a funny look but answered all the same,

"Felipe and that blonde girl went off together, she needed to hunt and he seemed pretty desperate to be by her side. Edward's sister went off to hunt too, and Edward is with her. Don't you remember?" I shrugged carelessly and turned my attention to the terrified girls that backed away as soon as I caught their eyes. I wanted to tell them who I was but I would rather they be a little scared of me than have my cover blown.

As I walked closer to them I realised that they smelled wrong, something about them was off but now was hardly the time to think about that. A spark of genius hit me as I remembered something I _had_ told the girls.

"I'm thirsty, and these things are starting to look like _Peaches and Cream_ to me." Both of those clever girls looked up at me and I bent down so the pair behind me couldn't see my face and gave the girls a subtle wink, their surprise could have been mistaken for wide-eyed fear, thankfully. "One of you fetch me something to eat before I snap at these two," I kept my tone light but I was praying neither of them told me to go ahead and eat them.

Laurent sighed but stood,

"Well, I suppose seeing as I fed last I should be the one to go." He seemed eager to get away, as he should be, but first, he gave me a conspiratorial grin and casually came closer. "I thought you fed today though?" His question was almost suspicious, but he wasn't brave enough to outright ask anything and I was going to take complete advantage of that.

I straightened, pleased to see I was just a little taller than him, and gave him the fiercest of looks.

"Do you see my face, idiot? I'd like to get this patched up and I've just had to smell that stupid girl's blood _without_ eating the little bitch!" I stepped into his personal space and watched him cower, his eyes barely meeting mine. "You're the one that messed up today; so where do you get the gall to question me?" Laurent took a step back as I finished yelling in his face.

"Alright, there's no need to get worked up, James," He looked away sheepishly and added casually, "If I'd have known you were going to need to hunt again, I'd have saved you some of it," _'It'_?! My body went stiff.

"You ate him?" I confirmed stiffly, making Laurent raise a suspicious eyebrow, he chuckled nervously as he replied.

"But of course, I wasn't going to let good food go to waste," And that was my breaking point.

Faster than I intended to move, my hand shot out and I grabbed Laurent by his throat. Immediately, his hands scrabbled against my vice-like grip around his neck, though he wasn't choking, and given the choice, I wouldn't want him to go so easily anyway. Dragging him in closer, my steely nails pierced through his neck and I pushed them in deeper, relishing in his palpable fear as he could only struggle futilely against me, he wasn't willing to fight off his leader and I used that to my advantage.

His eyes darted madly as he tried to decide what to do but ultimately wasn't brave enough to fight back, maybe he assumed that James was only going to punish him or scare him, but I had other intentions.

I could feel the bumps and ridges of his neck bones against my fingertips, and I dug my fingers in harder, forcing my fingers around the bone. Laurent's chokes turned into desperate gurgles and gasps of air that he didn't need. I'd lifted him off the ground, but hadn't noticed until he began kicking at my legs as he tried to regain his footing, for some reason this made me angrier and my grip tightened, my fingers sinking further and further into his flesh.

As soon as I could practically close my fist inside his neck, I stiffened my fingers and yanked back hard, ripping out the front of his throat in the process with a metallic screech. His venom poured from the gaping wound in his neck, like he's become a sickly sweet smelling waterfall, his face was contorted in a mixture of shock and fear as he fell down, his hands trying to cover the fist sized hole in his throat.

Victoria was stock still, she didn't know what to do but stand there and watch in horror as I viciously ripped out his vocal chords and windpipe. Without the front of his throat, Laurent was panicking in open mouthed silence as he tried to stem the venom flowing freely down his dark jacket.

When I reached out towards him, Laurent decided to finally fight back and sunk his teeth into my hand. It felt like I just grabbed a curling iron and I had to resist the urge to yank my hand back as his venom burned me. Instead, I took advantage of his clamped jaw around my open hand, and flattened my palm over his face, stepping around him I dug my nails into his head I yanked it backwards. There was another sound like metal being ripped apart and his head tore clean off his shoulders.

The children screamed and Victoria yelped in surprise and covered her mouth. In reality the whole thing had only happened in the space of about 20 seconds. I was deadly fast as James, and because my human mind wasn't slowing me down with thinking or planning, I was reacting with his true speed and strength. I had barely gave Laurent time to react let alone time to decide whether or not it was a good idea to fight back.

His mouth was still clamped around my fingers, but I wasn't holding onto his head anymore and as soon as his jaw slacked, his head fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"James! Why did you-" Now that she was expecting it, I was unsure I could do the same to Victoria and instead cut her off with a harsh growl,

"Get out! And don't come back until you've found me something good, else the same happens to you!" Victoria was obedient and didn't want to take her chances, she left without another word, the front door slamming shut noisily as she did. I counted to ten and saw Laurent's body begin to twitch.

"Prisha, Anaya, don't look," Prisha covered her younger sisters face by burying her into her chest and turned away from me. I stomped down on Laurent's head, hard, and again, and again, and again, until his face was nothing but a mass of shards of skull, his long black dreadlocks soaked in venom and brain matter. When I looked back on this moment, I would feel queasy and ashamed at how I went about getting my justice for Charlie, but I never regretted my actions. I never felt bad for what I did to Laurent.

As soon as Laurent's body went still, I turned back to the girls and gave them a soft smile, they gave me fearful looks and I felt awful for making them see me kill him.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, are you alright?" Prisha nodded slowly and reluctantly uncurled herself from the protective cocoon she had formed around her little sister.

"Are you... Kali?" Prisha asked suspiciously, I nodded and gave her another close lipped smile, not wanting to show off the teeth that had ripped out thousands of throats over the years.

"Yep, I told you if you got confused the password was Peaches and Cream, didn't I?" Anaya gave me a small smile, but Prisha didn't look satisfied with my answer.

"They can hear us from very far away, how do I know you're not lying?" I shrugged, running low on ideas, I was still running off that incredible high of adrenaline from killing Laurent.

"No idea, and sadly we don't have time for me to convince you otherwise, so it's up to you Prisha, but I'm getting us all out of here right now, whilst we have the chance, so what's it gonna be?" I asked and she looked fearfully down at her sister before her eyes darted over to the headless corpse of Laurent.

"Get my mama, first," She bartered and I nodded happily.

"Not a problem." I cleared my throat and yelled "Shut up!" Loud enough for the ladies underneath me to hear, who I imagine were nervously listening for my signal. My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the door beneath me opening and we were quickly joined by Izzy and Myra, who rushed over to her kids and yanked the door open, barely giving the corpse of Laurent a second glance.

"Prish! Naya! Oh my girls, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Myra sobbed heartily into her children's hair as she held them closely to her.

"I know you want to make sure they're okay, but we have to leave," I warned and made towards the other door leading out into a short hallway. I doubt she could really talk past her tears right now but she nodded and pulled up her children and led them away from their prison for god knows how long. Both girls looked overjoyed and were clinging to their mothers fiercely, tears streaming down their faces. Anaya pressed her free hand against her eyes and made a pained noise as she sobbed.

"Don't cry baby, it's not good for you," It was such an odd sentence and the way she said it made it sound like it was something she said often. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, we were in a hurry.

Izzy was staring down at the body of Laurent in shock and awe, I had to grab her wrist and yank her along with us.

"Did you kill him?" She asked in surprise.

"With any luck," I said tersely, I was on edge, waiting for something to go horribly wrong.

In the hallway there was a warning smell just left of the front door. A room just before the stairs that reeked heavily of decay, the three females I was ushering out of the house scrunched up their faces in displeasure as the smell assaulted them. No one felt brave enough to ask what was in there, let alone open the door. I felt a cold chill up my spine and a pair of eyes watching me. There was no heartbeat, no smell of venom or blood being pumped through a body, but when I turned around I could see a pair of eyes watching me from the cupboard.

I threw my arms in front of everyone and crouched, getting ready to take a tackle which seemed to be the vampires preferred method of attack. Nothing happened, the eyes stayed still and watched me from inside the cupboard with almost boredom.

"Charlie, out you come," Myra finally said, softly. I could practically feel my heart stutter at his name and then it sank when the mindless Charlie cadaver calmly came out of the cupboard and stared almost right through us.

"Myra what are you doing? That thing brought me here, I don't want it anywhere near me," I could feel my rage boiling underneath the surface I was still high off the adrenaline of killing Laurent and I was seconds away from another burst of outrage, James had a lot of aggression, more than I could remember feeling in other vampires and it set my teeth on edge.

"Kali, he can help," I gave up on my death glare long enough to turn around and give her an incredulous look. "The soulless dolls listen to me, Felipe had me pass command over to himself but they still have to obey me."

Though it killed me, I had to accept that this was a mindless tool that looked like Bella's father, that was it, there was nothing inside him. I was relieved I wouldn't have to attack him though, I hated this doll for existing, but attacking Charlie may have done me in right then.

Taking the initiative Myra started speaking to the abomination she had created.

"Charlie, do not listen to Felipe anymore, come with us and protect us if we are attacked." I wanted to protest about that thing coming with me but we needed all the help we could get.

With barely contained rage, I turned away from him and opened the front door so hard I pulled it off its hinges. Tossing it to the ground, I stepped out first, looking around and listening carefully for any signs of the remaining four threats. When we weren't immediately assaulted, I ushered them all out the door and we headed towards the two parked cars.

We were in a forest, but my minimal view from the window already told me that much, looking up at the house I could see it was some kind of hunting lodge that had been done up a little before being abandoned altogether, but I didn't recognise it. There was no "this was where it all began", this place was most likely the closest home they could find near Forks where screams wouldn't be heard. Seeing as I didn't recognise anything, I had no idea where to drive to but I knew I was going to drive us as fast and as far away as possible.

I didn't want to make anymore unnecessary noise by smashing windows, so I tried the handles on both and was relived that the black SUV was unlocked and the keys were dangling off the mirror.

"Get in," I commanded and everyone piled in the car, I was about to hop into the drivers seat when I hesitated as I watched fake Charlie calmly climb in the back with the children. Charlie's real body was still there, and after he had asked me to be buried where his daughter could visit, I couldn't leave him to rot under a sheet like that poor child in the kitchen.

"Kali, what's wrong?" I clenched my fists and turned to Myra, who was sitting in the back with her children.

"Can you drive?" Myra seemed surprised but nodded.

"Can you not?" I opened the back door and she dutifully stepped out and climbed into the front seat.

"There's something I need to do here, vampires can run faster than cars so I'll catch up quick. Just go on without me." Izzy looked ready to protest and began unbuckling. "Nuh uh, you're going too, you need to get out of here, I have no idea what Edward has planned for you but I know you'll be miserable, and I won't let him hurt you," She hesitated but steeled her resolve and to my frustration got out of the car.

"Vampires can run faster than cars _and_ can carry people at the same time, I'll cling onto your back whilst you run." I wasn't confident I could get myself out safely, let alone her too, and my fast running was tenuous at best, but most of all I didn't want her to see Charlie's body.

I hadn't told her that he was dead, and I didn't want to tell her how he had died, whilst we were in the middle of an escape. I was barely coping myself with what had happened, running on survival instincts and adrenaline, I wouldn't mourn until we were safe and I didn't want to put her in that position.

"I can't run with you, now go!" I argued and glared at her, she didn't look like she was budging and I was getting ready to force her back into the car when a voice stopped me cold.

"And just what's going on here?"

Alice came into the glade along with Edward, her face turned slack for a millisecond and she looked at me in confusion.

"Why can't I see you?" I knew exactly what she meant, and I was thankful that for whatever the reason, she couldn't see either mine or James future right now. I wasn't sure if it was because of Bella's gift blocking her off, my own indecisiveness, or the fact that she was trying to look at James' future but couldn't see him because I was in his body... whatever the reason, I wasn't going to waste this chance.

An iddy-biddy fact had come to me as I absorbed the atmosphere of being in the Twilight world, something that only took a little thinking to figure out; Alice relied on her gift for _everything_ , and without it, she was one of the weakest of the Cullens.

I gave her a jovial smile and walked over to her as casually as I could, she watched me carefully but I kept my face a cheerful mask until I was within grabbing distance and I snatched her wrist up like she had done mine and twisted it round and round. Alice fell to her knees and tried to roll with the rotations, to keep her arm intact, but I booted her in the opposite direction and tore her hand clean off, sending the little bitch rolling away.

"Guess you've got a broken wrist too,?" I taunted as I lobbed her hand from me as far away as I could.

I had expected Edward to intervene but apparently fake Charlie had taken Myra's orders to heart and was determined to defend all of us. With the blankest of looks, Charlie had rugby tackled Edward and was using every pounding blow to the boys face to keep him down and disorientated, smashing spidery cracks into his porcelain skin.

Though I had been in plenty of scraps in my life, nothing could compare to what a vampire could do and I planned to take full advantage of the power in this body. I was going to tear Alice apart for what she had done to me, and everyone Bella and I cared about, but first I had to make sure everyone got away safely.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to Myra, and I heard the engine roar to life almost as soon as I shouted. I turned to go after Alice but found the little pixie coming in close, clutching her weeping hand against her flat chest, her eyes were honed in on me and I had never seen someone look at me with so much hatred.

I readied myself for a tackle, but she was used to feigning the obvious move and darted underneath my side, a swift kick slammed into my back and sent me flying. I crashed through the trees and skidded to a stop in the mud, before I could pick myself up she was there again, above me, her nails poised at my throat as she readied to behead me.

"You're in there aren't you?" Before I could respond, she was ragged off me by her hair and Izzy smashed her face into the closest tree over and over, the wood cracking and snapping with every slam of her skull against bark.

Shoving myself up, I grabbed onto Alice's thigh and crushed her other dainty foot underneath my boot.

"Hold her!" I yelled at Izzy and hoisted her leg over my shoulder, keeping her other foot tightly pinned beneath mine. I forced Alice into a split, her yells muffled by the mouthful of tree, as I wrenched away with all my strength and was rewarded with her leg tearing off at the hip. She screamed into the wood and I span with her leg to gain momentum before I threw it away from her as far as possible, in the opposite direction from her hand. I planned to toss this bitch throughout the damn forest.

The second her leg left my fingers I heard an audible smash of pottery and turned in horror towards Izzy, to my relief she was unhurt, Alice seemed too disorientated by the sudden loss of limb and trying to get free of the clay girls grip. As soon as her leg was removed Alice fell to the floor and Izzy dug her knee into her back and kept her pinned down, but it was clear she couldn't hold out for much longer with Alice struggling madly beneath her.

My eyes scanned wildly for the location of the sound, I caught a blur running towards me, and just behind it was a pile of white clay and tatty clothes. Edward tackled into me and rolled with me, I snapped at his neck and got a few good bites in, making him disengage and release me. I shoved myself into a crouch, ready for him to jump on me again, but instead he spoke whilst hovering close enough to grab me.

"What are you doing, James?" It seems that Alice was faster on the uptake than her brother.

"Oh just a little bit of rebelling against the plans, I'm ever so good at it, don't you know?" He stalled and I took the opportunity to lash out and headbutt him.

More cracks spread across his nose as the weaker cartilage bent inwards and his head flew back. There was a deep sense of satisfaction for finally being able to headbutt him like I had tried to all those weeks ago in his car, but it was short lived. Another blur raced over and I barely caught a glimpse of the person before my arm was suddenly detached and I was clutching at my weeping stump.

Felipe looked down at me coolly, with my arm twitching in hand.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought we were all on the same side and now you're all fighting?" I heard swears, threats and grunts as Izzy was dragged over to me kicking and screaming by Natalie, she threw her down next to me then hauled her back up by her arms.

"I'm not allowed to break this thing am I?" She asked almost carelessly, I could practically picture her disinterestedly blowing a bubble of lurid pink gum. I struggled to stand and Felipe moved fast, kicking the back of my knees to make me kneel, he booted my back and forced my face into the ground until I tasted mushy earth.

"No, it's too much trouble to fix, and we're on a schedule." Felipe reminded her sternly. None of them made moves to go after Myra and I didn't plan to bring it up, hoping the scuffle would keep the family in the back of their mind until they'd gotten far enough away, but of course I was going to do my utmost to keep their attention.

"Hey, Felipe, did y'know your 'mates' special power is to make you fall in love with her?" I taunted, turning my head to the side so I could watch them. Natalie's face dropped and her eyes darted up to Felipe in worry, before anyone could say anything more, Alice hopped over and I snorted at how stupid she looked with one leg.

"Kali is inside James, don't listen to a thing she says," Felipe seemed a little more assured and Edward stepped into my field of vision and looked at me with open surprise.

"Kali?" He questioned and I spat at the dirt crawling into my mouth and grinned up at him.

"Hey there, Fuckward," His face tightened into an angry scowl and he seemed ready to end me. "Oh by all means, kill this body, you'll just be saving me a job later," There was a long pause where everyone stared, completely unsure of what to do.

"Get out of his body," He demanded coldly and I grinned wider.

"Not possible, I'm afraid, there's absolutely no way to force me out of this body, oh, unless you kill him, of course" Your move, fuckers. Izzy struggled and wriggled her way out of Natalie's hold, before barrelling into Felipe, knocking him off of me and throwing her entire body over mine like she was some sort of animal.

"No!" She growled and glared up at the four vampires that could shatter her in an instant. "You'll have to fucking kill me first!" I was touched, truly, I even felt a little venom well up behind my eyes as she protected me.

I pushed myself up a little, and used my sole arm to reach behind Izzy and held her against my back, being half of me she was half genius, and so she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and locked her legs around my waist as I stood. No one made any moves for a moment, they were waiting to see what my next plan was, I think my smug smirk and current host body kept them hesitant. I lowered into a half crouch, as if I was getting ready to attack them, they mimicked me and I stared to take steps to the side as I spoke, slowly making my way towards where the trees were thinnest.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you, else I'll Takeover your body, I've had quite a bit of practise at this and I'll use you all to fight one another, and after you've torn each other apart trying to find me, I'll burn you to ash."

"You can't move that fast-" Felipe started, he already had the combat/speed advantage over me but I wasn't going to let that deter me as I adjusted my one handed grip on Izzy and interrupted him.

"No, but _you_ can, I wonder how many of you I can trick before you figure out which one is me? I used to fall down when I took over a body, now? I don't even stumble and there is zero trace of where I go, so, which of you is ready to die today over a little human and a clay doll?" I asked maliciously, trying not to laugh at their bewilderment on what to do.

Alice was leaning against a tree to support herself, but Natalie came and gave her her shoulder the moment she indicated. With a fierce scowl, she hobbled closer and spat angrily at me,

"I don't care what it takes, I'm killing you myself," I snorted at how her threat was punctuated by her loosing inches as her heel sunk into the damp earth.

"Alice!" Edward warned and she turned round to him in anger, her voice rife with frustration as she yelled at him.

"Enough, Edward! Bella is gone! A hundred year stay in some tower in Volterra isn't going to change that! We need to get rid of her, once and for all!" The venom and pain in her tiny body was palpable, but I was taking in her words and keeping an eye on everyone.

She said they planned to give me to the Volturi, where I would be kept for 100 years until I was obedient or whatever, then I would join the guard and never see Jasper, or Rose, or Emmett, or Esme, or Carlisle, or Izzy, ever again. But was there more to it than that? Did Edward hold out some vain hope that a century's wait would bring back Bella somehow? Thinking about it, did he even know about Izzy's needs? If he planned to have her replace Bella, if only for a time, than did he even know she needed mine or Charlie's blood to keep her alive? Was that his "plan" for Charlie?

Though I had plenty of questions, there was something about Edward's face that was keeping me from mockingly asking them of him. The more I studied him, the more I realised he was acting a little bit like Izzy had. Like there were two halves of his mind pulling in different directions, he seemed so unsure all of a sudden. There was a tenseness to his whole body that I would have been concerned about if it were directed at me, but he was angled towards the trio he stood by.

Felipe seemed to notice this first and positioned himself to face Edward, Natalie looked lost and released Alice to move by his side and kept her 'mate' in front of her, like he was her shield. I knew if I moved an inch right now all their attention would snap back to me, and if they were divided, I had a better chance.

"But you said-" He started, all that high and mighty authority leaving him in his weak complaint.

"But nothing, Edward! Jazz will take me back, he _has_ to! It doesn't matter what happens to this bitch!" Alice sounded insane, like really insane, not just the kooky variety of madness, the straight jacket and popping little paper cups of pills type.

There was something very off with both of the Cullen children, something about them seemed so _wrong_.

"What happened to you two?" The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop myself, drawing the attention of everyone. Izzy's grip around my neck tightened briefly and I held her against my back as close as I could with only one hand.

Alice's eye's were wild with rage, as if her cat just died and I asked if she could just get a new one. My tone had been disbelieving, not spiteful, but she seemed to take it as such. With Natalie standing beside Felipe for protection, she had no one to help her as she comically hopped over to me like a one-legged ball of rage.

"You have done this to us!" She screamed at me, making Izzy flinch on my back, my calves tensed as I readied to run. "You _ruined_ us! You damaged the future, you broke my mate-bond!" They kept saying that I broke these bonds, and I never took it more seriously than thinking I'd broken up a relationship, but what if it meant a lot more? What if breaking their bonds with their original mates, broke them somehow?

"What did I _do_ , exactly? Serious question here, what did I actually do by choice?" She seemed lost for a moment, like she was so used to blaming me for things she had lost the reasoning behind them. "You blame me for breaking your bonds but I never meant to, and you want to make me suffer for something out of my control?

"I never once considered coming here, I didn't discover my gift until the night I woke up as Bella, and the first time I tried to use it, I hoped I'd go home. Instead I took over Jaspers body, and I was afraid of what you'd have done to me, or what my knowledge of the future could have done to you! I never meant to hurt you Alice, or you Edward, but you're both predators to me and every choice I made was to protect myself, Bella's body, Charlie or your family." Alice seemed at a loss for words, but she was still seething with rage.

Edward on the other hand, looked so heartbroken, his brow was pinched with shame and he turned to Alice with a desperate look.

"Alice, maybe... maybe it's time to stop this?" Alice blanched at his words, along with Felipe and Natalie to a lesser degree and I felt the first tinge of hope in hours.

"Stop? Are you serious?! What about Bella, Edward? You let this menace go on like this and she'll never leave, if we trap her in Volterra the Volturi promised to figure out how to bring Bella back, they get Kali, we get Bella back and everything goes back to normal!"

So that was the plan? Remove me from Bella's body and keep me prisoner whilst Bella returned home? What good was Izzy to them, then? If they didn't plan on keeping around me or Charlie to keep her alive, how could they possibly plan to pass her off as Bella? Especially when she didn't even want to be Bella.

Again, just more questions I couldn't ask.

"How far will this go?" Edward asked, his voice breaking somewhat as he spoke. "Bella...Bella would never take me back now... not after what happened to Charlie." Izzy stiffened on my back, I could feel her heart thumping erratically.

"What's happened to Charlie?" She asked him her voice full of dread, my panic and sorrow made James' dead heart clench as he spoke.

"He's dead..." I could feel her shake, her arms vibrated around my neck and a soft whimper escaped her throat as a sickly sweet smell permeated the air, the scent of her myrrh tears.

"How...?" She asked softly, her gentle voice was almost like a sob into the night, carried away by the wind. A light rain started, as if to punctuate her sorrow.

"Laurent killed him," I said stiffly, James' rough voice was helping mask my pained reply. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head but I couldn't turn away from the group to console her right now, we were in too much danger to grieve.

I could only hope that drawing this out stopped them from going after Myra and gave her enough time to get away. Alice and Edward seemed very preoccupied right now and were the only ones here when Myra drove off, so Felipe and Natalie, the only rational pair left, had no clue that she had taken her kids and gone. I was really glad that she hadn't put up more of a fight to stick around and help out in some way, maybe she ordered the fake Charlie to help, but I was so glad she was selfish enough to leave me and Izzy to fight together. I didn't want the deaths of children on my hands, and Myra had been through so much, she was jaded by her dealings with vampires but she was kind. They deserved a chance.

Me? I was a monster that had destroyed two perfectly normal vampires, stolen away a married man and gotten the father of my host body killed. If anyone deserved to die here, it was me. I think that if Izzy hadn't decided to stubbornly stay behind and fight with me, I'd have made a kamikaze attack on them. As it was, now I felt an obligation to get us both out of here in one piece.

If I died in James body, there was every chance that I would end up back in that hellish limbo again, so I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about what would happen to Izzy for however long I was out for. The details were foggy but I don't think Bella's body actually appeared until I started waking up, so I knew I was physically safe, however briefly that may be.

"Grieve later, worry about living now," I muttered under my breath, hoping she would hear it as her quiet sobs bounced her torso against my spine.

"Okay," She whispered roughly into my back and I could see her knuckles whiten in the corner of my eye as her grip on her elbows tightened.

"Enough of this, the rain has begun, you need to transport her quickly," Felipe told the over-emotional Cullens.

"Um, and just how are we going to do that, baby?" Natalie asked, going for alluring, but her allure lost its edge in her confusion, she didn't seem very bright and the moment the plan crumbled she seemed at a loss at what to do next. She was watching me with curious interest, like she didn't quite know what to make of me, and there was fear about her, maybe not of me killing her, but perhaps more of not knowing just what I was capable of, if I could steal their bodies like it was nothing.

There was a long pause whilst they tried to figure out what they could do to get me to go along with them as myself, but before anyone came up with any ideas, Felipe startled and looked at the house.

"Wait, where's the children? I can't hear their heartbeats," Awh shit, I had a feeling he'd be the one to cotton on first. My body tensed again and I readied myself to do something, what, I couldn't say for sure. I wanted to stop him but with Izzy hitching a ride on my back, I didn't dare get too close to Felipe.

I couldn't really remember if it was true or not, but I was almost certain that human drinking vampires had an edge over the vegetarian ones in terms of strength. Which was probably half the reason the nomads had given the Cullens so much trouble. Thus, Felipe was not someone I would fuck with lightly, at least not with Izzy in such a vulnerable position.

So when he moved, I twitched but instead of heading towards me, he made towards the dilapidated house. He moved fast, faster than I'd seen the Cullens move, and was back in an instant, glaring at me with a face full of loathing.

"Where are they?" He demanded, there was a cold edge to his voice that I hadn't heard until that point. He was angry with me, just what I needed, before he seemed to be following a plan but he didn't seem to have his heart truly in it, there was no emotion. Here it was, anger and an expression that promised death. Izzy tensed on my back, and I held her so tightly against me with my one arm that I must have been hurting her, but she bravely said nothing.

"Hmm... well considering you haven't told me where we even are, I don't know how I could have directed her anywhere, let alone have any idea where she might be. My best guess? Doing 90 down a highway," I said airily. Felipe bared his teeth and narrowed his glare.

"Don't get clever with me, _Bruja_!" He spat, his eyes sliding off of me to search for any trace of them, but even I could smell that the rain was already washing away the scent and most likely the tracks through the mud. The moment she hit the road, she'd be almost impossible to track, something that I was very pleased about because Myra and her children had been through enough.

"Darlin, I'm a fucking genius," Alice startled at the familiar pet name from Jasper, whilst Felipe looked ready to pounce on me. "One human and one clay cadaver outwitted four immortal, invincible vampires long enough to save three lives from being under your thumb, if I die here today, I'm gonna go with a smile," Izzy perked up and finally spoke since she was informed of Charlie's death.

"So will I," Her voice was laced with pain and it about broke my heart. "I'll die proud, knowing that we did the right thing!" By the God's, her courage made me feel strong and so, so proud, but I would do everything in my power to find a way for her to live, even if it would only be a month before she would crumble, like Myra explained. She deserved at least that long to be free, I wouldn't let her die in captivity and pain, not like Charlie had.

Felipe ground his teeth so hard I almost winced at how they would have cracked if he were human, he practically vibrated with anger but yelled over his shoulder as he turned away with a snarling growl,

"Rip him apart! I need to get Myra back!" He grabbed Natalie's arm as he shot by her, dragging her into a reluctant run along with him in the vague direction Myra had fled in.

Alice and Edward were still for a moment, almost unsure but Alice was the first to react and dived at me. At the same moment, Izzy's arms tensed around my neck and I pushed away, dodging her dive by a scant inch, at the same time Izzy kicked out from her position on my back and caught Alice under the jaw, knocking her on her ass.

" Ooh! Nice!" I complimented proudly. Edward finally moved, but it was slow and he seemed confused, only taking a hesitant step towards me, something I planned to take advantage of. "Hold on tight, I'm not very good at this," I warned Izzy as I crouched low and shot off in the opposite direction from Myra. If I could give her the slightest chance by leading half the group the other way, then that's exactly what I was going to do. Besides, Alice was in no position to hunt me down with one leg and one hand, and Edward was taking his sweet ass time getting himself into gear.

The rain was getting heavier now, running fast through the already damp earth was difficult, but it was getting increasingly harder to see as James' strong eyes caught the detail in every drop and kept making me lose focus.

"L-Left!" Izzy yelled in my ear and I quickly skidded to the side and missed smashing into a tree by a few inches.

"Can you see the trees?!" I demanded of her and she yelled back her uncertain confirmation over the howl of wind that was rushing into both our ears.

"I think so- Left!" She directed again in a panic and I dodged once more, nearly clipping my one, good shoulder.

"Then guide me!" I yelled, she tried to steady her head on my shoulder so she could see better. I was terrified because if we crashed right now, we were as good as dead.

* * *

Peter POV

"How much further?" My super, sexy mate asked as we finally reached Port Angeles. We ran close to the edge of the Olympic National Park, Port Angeles was still a little busy even though it was late, there were plenty of cars and pedestrians to spot us underneath the bright street lamps.

"Not far now, I'll know when we get there, we need to keep near the road, that's all I got so far," Charl nodded and tightened her path towards the road, she was smaller and when she kept low she could be mistaken for a fast animal. Whilst I wasn't as big as Emmett (one of my favourite Cullens), I was still way too tall to be confused for anything but human.

Charl's unwavering trust in me as she ran full speed made me feel all kinds of love.

"Quit lookin' at my ass," My eyes snapped back up to her head with a grin.

"I was actually thinking of just how much I love you for trusting me, but if that's how you feel..." Her pretty red eyes rolled and I caught the smile at the corner of her mouth.

"So you were starin' at my ass cause you love me?" She confirmed and I nodded eagerly.

"Exactly, and your perfect ass is just one of the thousands of things I love about you-" We had just crossed a river when I felt a ping in my head as new information flooded my brain. "Wait!" Charl stopped as she finished jumping over the bridge and made to head back into the tree line, I shot by her down the road, and heard the screech of a car tearing down the highway, way past the limit. There was a sharp corner next to the bridge and the car couldn't turn fast enough and drove straight into a ditch by the roadside.

I barely caught the panicked yells of three females, and ran straight over to them, my wife in tow.

"Peter! What if they're bleeding-!" I ignored her warning and called out what I knew.

"We need to get them to the Cullens, now!" She looked surprised at my command but followed me as we hopped down the ravine they had crashed into, the black SUV had flipped on its side but it seemed to be in alright condition otherwise.

"Are you alright?" Charl yelled and we were both thankful when we saw movement. Slowly, I pulled the car into the right position and opened the door, to see the frightful, scarred and gaunt face of an Indian woman and her two children, clutching each other in the back seat. "Don't be scared, I promise we won't hurt you, we just want to help," Charl reassured sweetly, and the woman said nothing and choose instead to reach up and turn on the light inside the car.

I blinked as light flooded my senses and suddenly her fear evaporated. The woman ground her teeth and gave me a look of pure loathing that forced me to back up, mostly out of surprise.

"Get away from us! You will not take us back there!" I blinked again and Charl stood by my side.

"Please – we won't hurt you, were you being held captive?" She asked in concern and confusion, wisely keeping her distance so the woman perceived us as less of a threat.

She searched our faces rapidly, her eyes coming back to our own blazing red ones every few seconds. She chose not to answer Charl, and stared us down before she couldn't fight the urge any longer and had to wrench away her gaze to turn back to her children.

"Are you hurt?" She asked her kids and I could see the eldest holding her shoulder.

"Naya's fine, but I've cracked my shoulder, sorry Mama," The little girl apologised, but didn't seem to be in any pain, and I couldn't smell any blood at least.

The mother ushered her daughter forward and I watched, making sure not to breathe, as the injured girl pulled her hand away, and tugged up her sleeve to show her Mom what had happened. I blinked rapidly, not quite believing my eyes.

When she said cracked, I assumed she meant some sort of break, but was using a different word for it as kids do, but no, in fact she did mean cracked. Spidery, dark lines spread across her shoulder, in the centre a little chunk was missing and the inside was hollow.

"It's okay, Prish, will you be alright for now?" Her Mom soothed as she inspected her daughters arm, as if the crack was normal instead of the most abnormal injury I had ever seen.

"What-" Before I could form whatever question was on my lips, the woman threw open the door and got out with a wince, she ushered her kids out of the back, ignoring us the whole time.

"We have to keep going," She said to them encouragingly, and started to walk away, tugging both her children away by their hands.

"Hold up," I finally managed to get over my surprise and caught up to the woman's awkward shuffle, I stopped by her side instead of barring her path like I wanted, right now I knew that would be the wrong move. "Please tell us what's going on?" She pulled her kids behind her and glared at me fiercely.

"You're not with them?" She asked suspiciously, never taking her eyes off of me.

"I don't know who they are, we're here because our friend's girlfriend was kidnapped, was anyone else with you? A teenage girl?" The children perked up, giving each other conspiratorial looks, and I knew I hit the nail on the head, even if the woman didn't look like she trusted me any more than before.

"Yes," She finally said tersely, I gave her a grateful smile and continued,

"What happened to her?" I asked and her face tightened, and she looked away, her posture reeked of guilt.

"She stayed behind," She spat out and stormed past me, as fast as her banged up body would let her.

Charl gave me a desperate look, like she had no clue what more could be done and as I watched the eldest child turn back to give me a curious look, I was finally hit with the three words that I had been searching for.

"Peaches and Cream!" I yelled triumphantly, mostly happy that I'd finally learned the words that had been teasing my brain most of the day.

The children stopped and looked at me with surprise in their eyes, halting their Mom from taking another step.

"Ignore him, he'll say anything to trick us," She commanded and tried to pull her children away to no avail, they stood stock still, almost as if their mom's strength was inferior to their own. "Prish, Naya, please!" She begged and I could hear a sob making its way up her chest.

"Mama, he knows Kali, she told us that was the password," The eldest said and pulled away from her Mom to take a hesitant step towards me, "She said they were coming to save us, a family of fierce warriors, is that you?" She finished and stared up at me with a kind of nervous bravery, I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yes, we've came to help you all and we want to take you somewhere safe, I promise we won't let anyone hurt you, and we won't take you back there, but we need to know where _there_ is. Kali's still there isn't she?" The younger girl they had called Naya pulled her hand away from her mom's tight grip and ran to stand by her sister.

"Kali's told me I was pretty," Was all she said and I gave her a happy smile, kids were so damn cute.

"And she was right, of course," My wife complimented the sweet girl, earning a beaming smile and blush. "Won't you please let us help you, we want to get you somewhere safe, I know you must be petrified, Ma'am," Charl pleaded in that southern honey voice that I would have killed for, I nodded along and all of us looked expectantly at the woman to see what she'd do.

She sighed heavily, but steeled herself and looked me dead in the eye.

"If we don't go with you, will you force us?" She asked and I shook my head.

"We will not, we only want to help you, and if I'm assuming right, your family has suffered a terrible ordeal at the hands of my kind. If you do not want our protection then I only ask you to please tell me where you escaped from so we can rescue Kali," I pleaded honestly. If she didn't want our help I wasn't going to force it but I knew that she was at the very least my clue to finding Kali, though I did want to keep her and her children safe.

Myra studied me for a long moment before her posture relaxed somewhat and I could suddenly see just how drained this poor woman was. Her clothes, some kind of blue dress, was tatty, dirty and hung off of her in awkward ways, leading me to believe she had been starved somewhat whilst held in captivity.

" Please, can you will lead us to safety?" She gave in, her words screaming of a defeated pride that made my heart swell for her in pity. She gave us one last harsh look though, making me feel a sort of fondness for her strength. "But I swear if any harm comes to us..." The threat hung in the air, even though it held little power, Charl nodded solemnly.

"I understand," My mate looked up at me and nodded towards the car, I got the hint and gave her a hasty salute as I ran back over to the SUV and began slowly pushing it back up the ditch she had crashed in. "May we know your names?" I heard her ask over the sound of tyres squelching into mud.

"I am Myra, these are my children Prisha and Anaya, if you're not the same as those that held us, who are you?" She asked Charl, though I could see her watching me from the corner of my eye.

"I'm Charlotte Whitlock and this is my husband Peter. Our brother Jasper's sweetheart was taken by a man named Felipe, and we were on our way to Jasper when we happened upon you." I finished pushing up the car just as she finished introducing us.

Myra's scarred face pinched, and I heard her murmur,

"Felipe is the man that took us," She lifted her head and steeled her resolve. "Can you save her? She stayed behind, to let us get away, I ordered one of my dolls to help her, but she can't – He is so strong, faster than the others too, I've seen it, are you strong enough to stop him?" She warned and I hopped down next to my mate and gave her a broad grin.

"We can handle him, we promised to get Kali back after all, now, would you like Charlotte to lead you to our family? They will protect you and they'll make sure you get home. Your car seems alright and Charlotte will keep you safe whilst you drive." Myra seemed less fond of me, so far I could only put that down to being a tall male vampire, my wife's small stature was less intimidating and she did have that face that people just trusted, as long as you could get over the blazing red eyes.

"Alright, as long as we can leave as soon as we want to. What will you do?" She asked, though I'm sure she knew.

"You will, the Cullen's will take care of you and pay for you to go anywhere in the entire world." Judging by the light lilt of accent, Myra and her kids were possibly from England. "As for me, I'm going to head back the way you came and see if I can't save Kali myself, plus it'll tick my brother off something fierce-" Charlotte elbowed my ribs to shut me up but the children were giggling, even if I couldn't endear myself to their Mom, they seemed pretty friendly. It was astounding how resilient and trusting kids could be, I was just glad that Kali had given them some sort of password else it might have taken a lot longer to convince them to trust us.

I could feel a clock ticking in the back of my head, a countdown for the worst to come. The longer I lingered here, the closer Kali was to death.

"Hun, I have to go now, I'll call Jasper, let them know you're coming, take the long way round the forest, you'll be safer that way," Charl bit her pretty plump lip and flew into my arms.

"Be safe, don't do anything stupid," She warned and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I bit back my teasing response, Myra and my wife's solemn face told me that now really wasn't the time.

"You too," I said to her quietly and gently kissed her back, before turning to look at Myra. "How far did you drive? Did you see any signs?" A guilty expression crossed her face for reasons I couldn't fathom, but she shook her head.

"No, I couldn't read the signs... but we drove for about 30 minutes, there's a forest road that we came out of, but I don't know how many of those there were along the way," She trailed off awkwardly and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, that's more than enough," Before I could make any moves to leave she stopped me with a pleading look.

"Please, bring back those girls," Girls? There were more kidnapped females? I didn't have anymore time to ask, the ticking in my head was growing in intensity.

"I will," I promised her. "See you guys soon, I'll be back with everyone before you know it!" I added cheerily to the kids as I reluctantly pulled away from Charl's soothing embrace. She gave me a last look and I could feel just how much she didn't want to separate from me, but I knew she would hate herself more if two children got killed because she wanted to make sure I stayed safe.

I ducked into the treeline so I could use the phone Charl and I had stolen on the way here, without it getting wet. The rain had chosen to follow us all the way here unfortunately. I needed to call Jasper and let them know what had gone down, I only hoped my brother would pick up, his number was the only one I had bothered to learn, the rest Charl kept in her phone book. We used to memorise them but with the amount the Cullens numbers had changed over the years, I only bothered to keep track of Jasper's.

After tapping in his digits as quickly as the phone would recognise, I held it to my ear and was relieved to hear only two short rings before it was answered.

"Peter, what is it?" Jasper voice seemed a little calmer than it did from when I had called him last, I could practically feel his rage through the phone then, and I know his gift wasn't _that_ powerful.

"We've come across a small family; a mother, Myra, and her two daughters," A part of me wanted to mention that there was something distinctly inhuman about Myra's children, but now wasn't the time. "They escaped the place that Kali's being held, they had a small crash but they're driving up to you now with Charl guarding them," I was surprised he had managed to let me finish my albeit rushed explanation as soon as I mentioned that I learned of Kali's whereabouts.

"Do you know where she is?" I could hear movement and a jumble of low voices that were quickly silenced.

"Not exactly, but I'm headed down the 'Juan de Fuca Hwy' strait, Myra said she came off a forest road and drove straight from there. I'll head on down and see if I can find her, I'll call or text if I do. How long will you be?" I asked as I dodged the trees and kept an eye out for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. There was fast chatter that I could barely catch over the rush of wind and the distortion of such a peculiar noise through a speaker.

"In the hour, Esme's staying behind to take care of this woman, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and I are leaving now." There was a hesitant pause before Jasper spoke again. "Don't let them- Don't start killing without me," He cut himself off but I knew what he was asking.

"She won't die, brother," I could hear the wind increase through the phone as Jasper started running, there was a hollow laugh and I almost winced at the emptiness in his voice.

"Your gift tell you that?" He asked, there was only the faintest trace of hope, it was clear to see that his grief in her absence had been rough.

"No, but I'd never let anything happen to her." I told him sincerely. "You saved my mate all those years ago, I think it's high time I return the favour," The hum of laughter this time sounded more genuine, more alive and I smiled as I picked up the pace, desperate to keep my word.

"I'll hold you to that, brother," There was a light beep as Jasper hung up, probably so he could run unhindered and I pocketed the stolen phone to do the same.

The man we stole the phone from was a thief, so it only seemed fair. He was also our quick meal, it's taken us a very long time to learn to share food, but we can when we're desperate and if we were heading into a fight. I wanted us to have all the advantage a fresh meal provided.

With the new blood pumping through my body, I ran fast, too fast for the human eye to catch, but keeping to a pace where I could still observe my surroundings as I sped down the highway.

It was more than fifteen minutes before I heard something, a female voice, she sounded annoyed as the sound came closer. I hadn't been noticed yet and decided to hang back for a moment to see what information I could glean from the two people I could hear running.

"What was that?" A male asked, his voice rich with a Spanish accent.

"What? You mean the sound of you wasting your time? Why do you even need Myra! Her and those kids are just dragging you down," They stopped moving and from my low position behind some thick trees, I caught their faint outlines. "C'mon baby, let's go back, I'll make you forget _all_ about that silly old human," The woman was pushed away and the man shook himself, like he was trying to clear his head.

"No, I need her, she's the key to my easy life – our easy life. Her gift is tremendously rare, and if all this blows up in our faces then she will make a valuable donation to the Volturi." I saw him grab her shoulders, but it was too dark and they were too far away to make out their faces. "Trust me, Princesa, you do not want to be on the Volturi's bad side." He said very seriously.

 _Princesa_ , eh? Now that I did recognise. Felipe's pet name for Nettie, back in the day, not that the accent wasn't a big enough hint but that was all I needed to hear. Keeping behind the trees I quickly miscalled Jaspers number, hanging up before he could answer. Hopefully that'll make him get his ass in gear but he couldn't be more than 30 minutes away at most and I knew my brother would be tearing through Forks right now.

So just what was I going to do until then? They were clearly looking for Myra and obviously that wasn't going to happen, I didn't want them to go looking though so keeping them here seemed to be my best option.

Well, no time like the present.

"Oh I don't know Felipe," Both vampires stiffened and turned towards me as I emerged from the shadows, like Batman. "You survived being on Maria's shit list after she had your last squeeze killed, but I think you should be more worried about my brothers bad side, because boy, oh boy, is he pissed at you."

Felipe came into the light and took a good look at my face and blanched,

"Peter-?"

"And I really don't think you'll survive being hunted down by a Whitlock twice," I continued solemnly and somehow Felipe's face fell even further,

"The Major's here?" His eyes darted wildly, and the woman by his side easily picked up on his unease and subtly shifted behind him.

"Didn't you know? You've gone and kidnapped the Major's mate." I had assumed he would know Jasper was the one that he had been pissing off, but his expression clearly said otherwise, and the shifty looking girl by his side sent a little ping in my head. "No...but you knew, didn't you?" I pointed at the blonde who took a very large step back.

"Hey, don't get me involved I don't even know who this 'Major' is," She tried to placate but even if she didn't know that name, it was clear she was keeping a lot of secrets.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," Her eyes briefly widened at 'Jasper'. "Though now he just goes by 'Jasper Hale', I like to think me and the Missus keep the Whitlock name strong whilst he shacks up with the Cullen coven." I explained and watched it all click for Felipe, his head shot around to glare at the blonde hiding behind him, and she jumped back further.

"You knew that this Jasper your sister was after, was _Jasper fucking Whitlock_?!" He yelled at her, making dozing birds wake up and scatter.

"No!-" She protested and tried to wrap her arms around him to soothe him, but was cut off by a swift shove to the shoulder by Felipe, knocking her back.

"She's not even your sister is she?! That Alice girl! Don't think I haven't noticed her playing from the shadows, telling you what to do!" Felipe screamed but this time it was my turn to be surprised. Alice? She couldn't be involved, surely? But how many Alice's would have it out for Jasper's new girlfriend?

The blonde girl stopped looking so frightened and started to look angry, instead of saying anything though, she took a step closer to Felipe and glared at him hard. The cowardly man froze up and I could see him struggling with something, before he relaxed altogether, and changed his whole attitude. He suddenly changed his position to stand protectively in front of her, and the girl behind him looked smug.

"I take it that you've got some kind of mind-controlling gift?" I asked, readying myself to mentally defend against whatever she might try to throw at me.

With a confident smile, she walked closer to me, Felipe keeping her behind him and glaring at me hatefully.

"You're about to find out," Her bright red eyes were almost hypnotic, but whatever she was doing affected my insides, my guts writhed and there was a pull on my heart, a little like the sort I felt whenever I was reminded of how much I loved my gorgeous mate and just like that she was all I could think about. "Shit, another mated one – Felipe, baby, take care of him, I have to get back to Alice, remember if he gets by you, he'll kill me," She told him almost simperingly.

Moments ago, I doubted Felipe would have had any complaints about that, now it looked like the threat to her life was tearing him apart and he chose to charge at me, but I was ready for his attack and moved to the left, nimbly side-stepping him.

My gift let me know two things straight away, this girl could not get back to Alice, and Felipe wasn't mine to kill. With that in mind, my first move would be to stop this smug little mind-controller getting any further. She was already trying to make her way through the trees, heading to the west, which is where I assumed Kali would be, something that I'm sure Jasper would be very pleased to hear.

"Hold up," I told her as I darted through the trees and shot after her, before I could do more than grab onto her arm, Felipe's arms encircled me and he twisted his body, trying to throw me away from her. However, I kept tight hold of her arm and took the blonde with me, I hauled her away from me using the force of Felipe's throw to give my throw more omph. She made a squeak of surprise before her voice was cut off as her back slammed into a tree and broke through the trunk, bark shooting off like shrapnel.

"Natalie!" Felipe yelled and rushed to her side, I dash past them, and before she could get up off the ground, I grabbed a fistful of Natalie's long blonde hair and dragged her along with me. She howled at me like she was in pain, but hair pulling, heck even tearing out hair, didn't hurt. I was trying to lead them both to the road where I was planning to keep them occupied for as long as possible.

Felipe grabbed hold of Natalie's leg and tried to tug her away from me, I didn't stop running though, her hairs started ripping out and she screamed for Felipe to let go, he automatically released her, and I readied myself for the sudden lack of resistance and used it to launch her out of the forest and across the road. Felipe tried to pass me with a single minded desire to go to Natalie but I swung my leg out and kicked him in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure you were a much better fighter when you were only protectin' your own ass," I taunted but he didn't fall for the bait and scrambled up to run towards Natalie again, I grabbed his arm as he got close and spun him into the nearest tree, felling it, the top of the wet pine crashed across the road. I hoped that would make a good marker for Jasper and his merry gang of vegetarians, in case I couldn't hold them both so close to the road. Lucky for me the only fighter here was Felipe, and he was hindered by whatever weird ability Natalie was using and her command to keep her safe.

If I kept the offensive on Natalie and continued knocking Felipe back, I could probably keep them busy for a little while, killing them both would be much quicker, though more time consuming in the long run, especially if Natalie decided to get involved as well. However that special little magic in my head told me that Felipe was off limits, someone wanted him dead more than me and they needed the kill to rectify their own mistake. I wasn't sure who but I knew I wouldn't have received any kind of warning if it wasn't for someone I liked or cared about, my assumption was Jasper but I'm sure I'd know when they got here and I'm sure that they'd make their desire to kill this cowardly, old, bastard known.

I just hoped that the Cullens got here fast, keeping them occupied like this meant I couldn't keep my promise to Jasper. The best I could do was to rely on my gift and hope that I'd be notified the second someone made the choice to kill Kali.

"Y'all are gonna keep me company for a while, so let's try to get along," I said with a menacing grin, directing my sarcastic request at Natalie, who was scrambling out of the wet dirt to try and get away. Not that I'd let them.

* * *

Kali POV

There were a few bare clips but we made it safely through the woods and came out onto a rocky beach. I couldn't hear Alice or Edward behind me, but Alice wasn't likely to let me go now. I barely hesitated as I ran towards the shore line and kept as low as I could as I ran through the foamy, ebbing waves, hoping that they would wash away my footprints and hopefully my scent.

The beach curved inwards, and the sea was peppered with giant boulders that had fallen from the nearby cliffs. I was trying to keep the big rocks at my back whilst we ran, but I felt we were too exposed. At least in the safety of the trees I felt like I could lose my pursuers a little better, but now we were out in the open and Izzy's back was too unguarded for my liking.

So I thought fast, throwing away ideas as fast as they formed, in a last ditch effort I asked Izzy over the salty wind,

"Do you need to breathe?" I could feel her surprise but she yelled back hesitantly,

"I'm not sure? What are you thinking?" I bit my lip and tried to explain my thoughts to her.

"We need to get out of view, vampires don't need to breathe and Myra's cadavers are designed to look human even though they aren't, your insides are hollow and I'm pretty sure you don't have proper organs. However I can still hear your heartbeat, so do you have lungs, do you need to breathe?" I asked in a bit of a rushed panic, the longer we were taking, the more worried I became about them catching up.

"I haven't got a clue! Do you want me to find out, now?" We had little other options, dodging back into the forest would just take me closer to them and they'd likely have more luck catching my trail if I did. I was already going forwards, unsure of which direction we were headed or if we could even outrun them like this, and my only choice was to continue onward until we got into the public eye and I could work out how to get back to the Cullens.

"Fuck it! Hold your breath as long as you can, Izzy, I'll keep running, if you run out of breath at all then it's a no go, if not then we're swimming! Keep an eye over my shoulder and let me know if you see them!"

"Got it!" I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and I tried to pick up the pace now that there were less obstacles in my path.

It was a pity that there wasn't any time for me to enjoy the sensations of running like this. I don't think I'd ever pushed a body so fast, but I could feel my strength waning. James' missing arm and the venom that had bled out was seriously starting to sap my energy, I really didn't want to have to hunt like this but if it came to it I would. Animals only, of course. Unless an old ex from my world showed up or something, cause fuck no was I murdering a person and a vampire in the same day.

A voice raked over my mind with words like claws, reminding me Charlie had died today, that I had essentially killed him with my stupidity and my choices. It took everything in me to ignore the accusation echoing in my mind, I just kept reminding myself of what I had told Izzy, that we had to grieve later and survive now. I repeated it over and over like a mantra until it was the only thing I could hear as I barrelled along the shore through the dark and the rain.

I kept up my fast pace and was about to ask Izzy if she had ran out of breath yet when she squeaked and hers arms closed around my throat so hard it almost hurt.

"Edward!" She informed me over the howl of the wind and I gritted my teeth and tried to go faster. "I don't need air!" She told me quickly and I pressed her against my back harder and kept low.

"We're gonna try and lose him in the ocean, hold on tight!" We were coming up to a tall cliff that hung over the ocean, underneath there were huge chunks of rock that had eroded away over time. Picking the moment where we would be out of sight the longest, I dove to the right and used the boulders to cover myself as I threw us under a crashing wave.

It was hard to see even with vampire eyes, underwater at night, but I kept pushing us further out to sea, running as fast as I could along the sea floor and forcing my way through the strong current the weather had whipped up. Not breathing was weird but I was too terrified to care about that, and I was concerned that Izzy might actually need air, and had been lying to give us a chance to get away. Something I definitely would have done cause I'm a fucking idiot.

When I felt we were far enough out from the shore and the faint traces of light from the sky looked far enough above me, I kicked off the sea floor and used James' strong legs to propel us through the water. We seemed to be getting somewhere until a hand wrapped around my ankle and I was tugged backwards, a stream of bubbles left my mouth in place of my terrified shriek. I looked back to the somewhat nonchalant face of Edward who had latched on tightly to my ankle and was tugging me backwards with ease.

Izzy's legs unlatched from my waist and I could see her trying to kick him over my shoulder, but the water was sapping all the force from her attacks and she only annoyed Edward at best. I twisted in the water and tried to use my momentum to boot him in the face but he just grabbed my other leg and stared trying to pull me back to shore. I wrenched a leg free only for him to snatch it back again and I realised that he was far better at fighting under water than me.

A strong current made Izzy loosen her grip on my shoulders and in a panic I stopped fighting and twisted to wrap my arm around her, holding her tightly against my chest. Edward never stopped dragging me back to shore and his speed and the way he worked with the current made him get us back quite fast. Being at the severe disadvantage, and unwilling to travel too far out to sea to the point where we might get lost, I let him drag us back, planning to fight him on shore.

Izzy wasn't having it though and continued kicking at him whilst I held her snugly against my chest, it was almost comical at how ineffective her normally powerful attacks were underwater. It was hard to catch her attention in the dark ocean, but I think she saw me shake my head for her to stop. As soon as we were in shallower waters, I kicked out of Edwards grasp and sprinted to the shore, Izzy wrapped around me like a koala.

"Kali, please wait!" The unusual tone and the fact that he actually used my name made me hesitate, Izzy seemed somewhat reluctant to keep running too, she unhooked her arms from around me and dropped carefully to the pebble beach.

"Edward, you know what you're doing is wrong, stop this, let us leave," She begged a tone of defeat in her voice that made my heart break for her, she'd had every right to be absolutely done with this situation and to stop living in fear of Edwards wrath.

"I know, I'm so, so, _sorry_ ," The emphasis on his apology made me a little angry.

"No, no you're not, if you were sorry you would never have gone this far Edward," I told him harshly and he gave me a guilty look.

"You don't understand, the bond you broke-" He tried to explain but I cut him off.

"I did no such thing, stop saying that like I told Bella to break up with you or something," Edward flinched a little at my reprimand but nodded.

"You're right, it's not your fault," He gave me another miserable look as he continued. "When the bond broke it started driving me mad, truly _mad_ , and I could only see red, it was a little like the cloud that descends on us when we hunt, but it never lifted no matter how much I drank. Then the same thing happened to Alice and she came up with a plan that worked around the little she could see, to get rid of you and repair what had broken." He seemed finally willing to spill it all and although I was worried about waiting around here, I had to get my answers.

"What did you hope to achieve, Edward? You've said you wanted to give me the Volturi, but then things start conflicting. Why did you make Izzy, if you plan on getting Bella back, what would be the point of going to all this trouble?" I asked him and although he seemed hesitant and ashamed, he answered.

"The doll-" I glared at him harshly and swiftly nipped that mindset in the bud.

"Her name is Izzy-Mae, she's not 'the doll', and don't you dare think so little of her." Edward nodded and looked at Izzy, I could see it was a little difficult for him to do so now, though it wasn't earlier. Although earlier he was more assured in his plans.

"Izzy-Mae was made in an attempt to fix my bond, I think Alice wanted to test if it would fill the void, but it didn't work and I couldn't just kill her after that..." Izzy twitched beside me and I turned and saw a face full of rage.

"You still hurt me though, didn't you? I was basically just born, I was terrified and you shattered my _fucking arm_!" Edward flinched and nodded glumly.

"You're right I did, and I apologise, I truly do. That day when you woke up, and you were like her," He nodded towards me and I raised an eyebrow. "It about killed me, I was burning inside with rage and I wanted to smash you into little bits but I managed to hold myself back enough to do the least amount of damage I could. I'm not trying to excuse myself." He said quietly and I bit back a snort.

"So how'd all this shit come about? You guys just stumble upon each other and make a plan to fuck over your family and me?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Alice had visions of a tenuous future without you, she saw visions of Felipe and Natalie, and used Natalie's gift to trick Felipe into believing they were mated so he would help us... Natalie can feel bonds of love and loyalty, and manipulate them to fall in love with her long as they aren't mated, she told me and Alice that our mate bonds were damaged beyond repair. I went along with everything, I didn't question it, all I wanted was Bella back home, and I would have done anything to achieve that," He said and hung his head again in shame.

I chewed on my lip as I studied him.

"What changed then? Why are you sorry now?" I drilled him mercilessly.

"I finally realised that even if Bella came back now, she'd hate me and I could never be with her again, not after what happened to Charlie." Izzy tensed up next to me and I reached out and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"And just like that you're back to normal?" I reaffirmed with him, disbelievingly.

"The bond – it finally stopped hurting when I came to that conclusion, it wasn't a pain that hurt me, it was like a pain that enraged me, made me blind to how wrong my decisions were until the worst came to pass,"

Izzy and I shared a look and she continued our questioning.

"So now you feel bad about Charlie? You put leeches on him _in front of me_ _whilst he was in a hospital gown_!" I could feel her rage and she took a threatening step towards him. "And now, what?! We're supposed to feel bad for you? Quit hanging your head like you have the right to stare at your shoes, you look me in the fucking eyes when you apologise for being the reason my dad is dead!" Those sweet smelling tears started up again, and I dragged her against me, and tried to quell her grief fuelled rage, though there was a storm brewing in my own chest and a big part of me just wanted to kill Edward here and now and just be done with the bastard.

However he finally looked sane, his eyes weren't mad with grief and his body was no longer tensed in rage. I had too many reasons to not kill him, but most of all, if he was to die then it was not up to me.

"If you're truly sorry as you claim, Edward, then you're going to stop this now, and let us go back to the Cullens," He looked away, unsure and I narrowed my glare. "Edward." I snapped and he flinched again.

"I don't know what to do," he said slowly, stumbling over his words a little.

"Exactly what I said, you tell me where we are and how to get home, and then you walk away from this, what happens after that is up to you, and frankly, you can apologise in as many eloquent ways or as many times as you like, but I will not forgive this nor will I invite you to come back with us." I said sternly, James' gruff voice adding more malice to my tone than I felt, I was just so tired.

Before he could open his mouth I saw a blur racing across the beach, Alice, who had apparently found her leg, though not her arm.

As fast as I could, I spun Izzy out of my hold and ran forward to meet her tackle head on. There was a sound like thunder as we crashed and her faster momentum made her force me back. I grunted as I held my ground to the best of my ability, my feet sliding back through the wet pebbles.

"You're not LEAVING!" Alice screamed in my face and let me force her backwards only to step to the side, throw me down and pounce on my back. Her fingers clawed into my hair and her teeth sunk into my neck, I growled in pain and frustration as the burn of her venom mingled with James'. She didn't stop there though, her teeth began scissoring into my throat as she tried to bite my head off via gnawing through my neck.

Before I could do more than struggle, she was wrenched off my back and thrown away by Edward.

"Enough of this Alice! Just, stop, please!" He begged, gold eyes glistening in the dark from the venom that had gathered there. She skidded back, kicking up a slew of pebbles as she righted herself, her face was feral with rage as she screeched.

"NO! It's not over! I-" She froze for a moment and it took me a long moment to realise she was having a vision. Edward perked up too as he read her mind and shot a panicked look towards the woods we had came from.

"It _is_ over Alice, let's just stop this and go home-" He started, trying to reason with her to little avail.

"Shut up!" She screamed and her tiny body shook with rage.

Izzy had been held back by Edward when I ran head on to meet Alice, but had dived to my side the moment she was free from his unwanted protection.

"Kali!" She called out to me as I tried to right myself, my head was tilting to the side, and I couldn't control the thick muscles in my neck that were spasming from the burn of her venom and the trauma of being practically beheaded. "Are you okay?" She asked in somewhat hushed, panicked tones. I wanted to nod but managed a semi-gurgled,

"Yeah," Once Izzy confirmed that I was okay, she stood in front of me protectively and turned her scowl towards Alice.

"Alice, if you don't get out of here right now, I swear to God, I will kill you myself," She threatened and I believed her, there was a tone of sorrow in her threat and I could understand it somewhat. The memories she might have gleaned from Bella led her to believe that this woman was growing to be her sister, and now she felt she had to take her out of the picture to protect me.

I was slightly embarrassed that I'd been taken down so easily but it wasn't like I really stood a chance like this. One arm down, and sans the ability to actually _see_ her attacks, it was a miracle I'd done as well as I had in the first place, I think it was only her ability being blocked and Edward's hesitation that had gotten me this far. Felipe handing me my ass in milliseconds proved as much.

Alice clawed at her own face in a mad rage and screeched like a wounded animal.

"Shut up you little freak! I've come too far to let it end like this!" She stiffened again for a moment and she seemed to focus wholly on Izzy, Edward made to make moves towards her but wasn't quick enough on the uptake to stop Alice dashing around him and clawing at Izzy's face.

There was a sound like pottery being smashed as Izzy howled in pain and covered herself with her hands, she collapsed to her knees, her body jerking with pain as she cried out. Though my head lolled around weakly on my shoulders, I still scrambled over to her in a mad panic and kicked out towards Alice making her back off, before Edward stood protectively in front of me to stop her pulling that shit again.

"Let me see, baby, let me see," My voice quivered in fear that the worst had happened and she was dying, I couldn't lose her too, not after today. She awkwardly reached out towards me, removing a hand from her face and the little I could see made my blood boil with a newfound rage that had just begun to quell from my exhaustion.

Izzy's eyes had been completely shattered, there were cracks spreading from around her hollow sockets, the bridge of her nose was gone as well, and by the looks of it, it _hurt_. Her hands were shaking and it seemed it was taking everything she had not to keep flopping around like a fish out of water from the pain. I steadied her shoulder and she jumped slightly, I realised she wasn't sure it was me after my long silence whilst I studied her face.

"I've got you, baby-doll, don't you worry none, we'll have Myra patch you up, just hang tight," I was getting the hang of speaking around the awkward lump in my throat, left over by Alice's attack on me. Talking seemed difficult for her too, so she just shakily nodded in response.

James was wearing a long, open trench coat, and was the only thing I could use as any sort of bandage, so I tore off the sleeves using my one good arm and my impossibly sharp teeth, and pressed one sleeve into Izzy's hand. "Tie this around your eyes for now, I'll take care of everything," I stood and turned to Alice, her eyes were insane with rage and black as that hellish abyss where I had said goodbye to Charlie.

Edward hovered uncertainly, he wasn't quite sure where his loyalties lay, so I gave him one last chance.

"Edward. You keep her safe, if you want to make up for even a microgram of the shit you've done then you protect my girl, understand?" I asked him quietly, leaving no room for arguments or split desires. He stiffened at being addressed but nodded resolutely after only a moments pause.

"What are you going to do?" He asked cautiously as I stroked a hand down Izzy's arm reassuringly and stood, clutching the other sleeve I had torn off, it was soaked in my venom from my missing arm, but considering what I was using it for, I was hoping that could be in my advantage.

It was awkward but I wrapped it around my neck and used James' nimble fingers to tie it as best as I could.

"I'm going to end this," I said menacingly and Izzy reached out towards me, I grabbed her hand out of the air and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can't-" He started but I cut him off with a look.

"You just fucking watch me,"

Alice looked at me with nothing but hate, and I her. The bitter rage in my chest swelled as I mentally vowed to end this little pixie bitch once and for all.

* * *

 **Ooooh angry Kali, and poor, darling Izzy! I put that girl through so much crap.**

 **Right then, part one! What did you guys think? Enough fighting for ya? Enough limb removal? Did you enjoy Laurent's death as much as I enjoyed writing it (heck, I even enjoyed the rewrite!)? Please do let me know! Hearing what you think is ever so helpful to my creative process. Some of you have made guesses that were so good I had to take inspiration from them, and every demand for an update always makes me preen with happiness! Of course, don't feel like you have to, I'd just love to hear what you think!**

 **And a big thank you to everyone of you darlings that has left me lovely reviews, added this story to your lists and even added _me_ to your favourites and follows, I can't possibly thank you dolls enough!**

 **So let's cover a couple of things whilst (if) I still have you. I believe Peter would have watched Sailor Moon and there isn't a damn thing you can say to change my mind. Now that the tough part's over with, Laurent's death! Besides totally having it coming, I've been planning the death of one of the nomads for a while now, for a long time it was going to be Victoria, but Laurent stole the show and I felt he was perfect.**

 **Some people might not agree with how easily Kali killed Laurent (both in the sense of the actual scene and how unflinching she was about it) but I have a few points to make here. First, Kali is in a body that she has said already has more raw anger than her previous hosts, Kali would most definitely kill the man who murdered someone she cared for (especially when said guy calls Charlie, _it_ ). As for Laurent's lack of struggle I hope I made that clear that at first he didn't think James would actually kill him and was just taking out his aggression on the man. He started to bite back when he realised James was serious but by that point it was too late. Oh, and of course simpering Victoria wouldn't interfere with her darling James.**

 **I like playing with Peter's power, and it's rather handy for everyone involved! I will be later showing that it isn't perfect and that he can't get it right every time, but that's a while off. Peter helping Myra seems like something he'd have done regardless of if he needed to get information from her or not, and her children are smart and brave, they'd be willing to hear him out.**

 **It's finally come to light that Myra's "children" were never real, they're dolls that she made, however I have been hinting that she'd been using her own blood to sustain them. Though you can totally be forgiven for not noticing, it was pretty subtle. Myra is somewhat detached from all the dolls she has made for Felipe, but will not let them hurt her children, this is something I plan to cover in the next chapter or so.**

 **Finally a little on these broken bonds. You've probably all noticed my different take on the mate bond, Rose briefly explained it to Kali a while back and she told her that there are two types of mate bonds, domestic and feral and that it is rarely love at first sight. Instead two people can start "bonding", if both parties are open to the relationship. So with this in mind when Kali inadvertently broke Edward and Alice's mate bonds, she did a lot more damage to Alice than to Edward, just because of the stage of his mate bond. However breaking the bond, sent both of them crazy and that has been the heart of their OOC-ness for the entire story. Edward has finally accepted the finality of his bond with Bella, but can only do so because they haven't been together nearly as long as Alice and Jasper, and he's finally starting to come to his senses.**

 **I do have more to cover on that so I won't say much more, but that's it broken down for you.**

 **Next time: Rose gets some sweet revenge whilst Kali and Alice make their last stand.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I finally did it, I finally finished this bloody thing. I can only apologise for the lateness, my reasons are my own but thank you so much for sticking around and being so patient.**

 **This is my longest chapter to date, at over 32,000 words, but it rounds up everything as we move on into the next arc, so I hope you're ready for a long read!**

 **Thank you so much for all my lovely reviews, pms, and thank you for even clicking this in the first place! It's been one hell of a journey thus far and whilst I'm a little worried it's not good enough, I know I tried hard.**

 **So thank you all and I hope you enjoy the long awaited ending to the first part of Cheap Thrills.**

 **Disclaimer: Owning Twilight mean money, and I have currently saved up to spend £25 on my Chinese takeaway as a treat for finally finishing this. Suffice to say I don't own squat but my egg friend rice and crispy seaweed. The prawn crackers were free.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Rose's POV

When Jasper finally arrived, I got my first taste of relief for the day, he was solemn but seemed to be in a better frame of mind than before. As soon as he came inside, he headed straight for his study and returned with a few maps. Curious and a little unsure, everyone dutifully gathered in the living room, around the coffee table where he rolled them out.

"Son?" Carlisle tried first, his voice quiet and full of the soft kindness hardly associated with a vampire.

"I'm okay," Jasper said stiffly, though it was plain to see he was anything but. However, the air of determination around him let us know that regardless of what was going on he had made up his mind. "I've been out scouring the area, it was faint but I caught traces of the nomads here, and here," He marked two locations, around 10 or so miles apart in Olympic National Park.

"Could you not find their trail?" Emmett confirmed and Jasper nodded briefly.

"No. The nomads have been using the weather to their advantage, I've finally realised there's a pattern. They only approach when the rain will hinder us, or when we have split priorities." Jasper made a good point.

The night Laurent tried to take Kali and stole her hairbrush, it had rained and Kali had lost the trail she had been instinctually following. Had he succeeded then in taking her too, by the time Jasper got back(who would have been the first to arrive, had Emmett not forced me to return) he wouldn't have been able to find a trace of Laurent outdoors.

Jasper's face tightened and I could see there was something he was struggling with, though I assumed it was the obvious disappearance of Kali.

"You're not wrong, but what does that mean?" Carlisle prompted and Jasper hesitated before he answered.

"That this employer that we still know nothing about can either control or can tell when it's going to rain." His wording wasn't quite right, almost as if there was something he was purposely not saying, but I didn't comment on it. "If they were only keeping a close eye on the forecast, they couldn't be nearly as accurate, nor as prepared." There was truth to his words, in some cases it hadn't rained until they almost needed it to.

"I assumed that this Felipe was the employer?" Esme queried and shot me a hesitant look, like saying his name would remind me of my failures. Which it did.

"No, whoever is doing this has gone to great lengths to hide who they are, they've promised to _give_ Forks to the nomads if they succeeded in capturing Kali. The Felipe I knew when I was with Maria was never a leader, always a pawn, he also has no real gift... although, maybe he did..." Jasper was lost in memories his hand coming up to rub his own chin as he thought.

"What are you thinking, bro?" Emmett asked and Jasper shot him a sidewards look before dropping his hand, though his brow was still furrowed.

"I'm thinking that maybe Felipe's gift was so mundane I never thought it was truly a power." I was getting a little fed up with all this thinking and no doing, so I prompted him to get on with it with a look. "Felipe was always fast, I remember once thinking he was the fastest vampire I'd seen, but it was always in short bursts. He could only head in one direction and sometimes he'd even hit things... it never really occurred to me that something so _simple_ could be a special ability." He finished with another thoughtful look at his shoes.

When I thought back, I remembered that the second Felipe's phone vibrated in his pocket, he was suddenly lightning fast. My eyes could barely keep up with his speed, but all he did was rip off my arm, and run away. As soon as I added Jasper's new deduction into my knowledge of the earlier events, it fit perfectly.

"You're right," I said slowly as it all dawned on me. "He was only fast in short bursts, but not until he needed to be, it wasn't his natural speed, and it was _fast_ ," I explained and Jasper nodded, I finally caught his eyes and noticed just how dark they were, though I could smell fresh blood on him. Judging by the scent, I'd say he literally grabbed a deer as he was searching, probably whilst running into a heard through the Olympic National Park.

His eyes weren't dark because he was hungry, no, they were dark because he was enraged. He may seem like he had gotten himself together out there, but he really hadn't, for now he just reigned in his visible temper as best as he could.

"Back on topic, Felipe is not the employer, someone else is, someone only he's connected to. Sadly, outside of Maria's sister, I don't know anyone he associated with, and going by Kali's previous statements, he wasn't part of the nomads group." Jasper ended a little helplessly, but he couldn't be expected to keep track of vampires that deserted their army over a hundred years ago.

"So, wait, who _is_ running the show then, if not Felipe?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowed in an adorable way that made me want to kiss him for thinking so hard. He was never great with solving mysteries, absolutely terrible at Cluedo, too.

"I'm not sure," He didn't look unsure. "but for now, I want to start a search of the area," Irina rolled her eyes a little as she groaned.

"But you already tried that, what good's it going to do us _all_ running around like headless chickens in the dark, getting soaked to the bone?" I tried really hard not to hit her but it must have shown on my face, because Emmett latched onto my arm, stopping me from bitch-slapping the most irritating member of our extended family, through the damn wall.

"Irina, you go too far," Eleazar commanded sternly, he was recovering slowly, but I don't think he looked ready for another tussle quite yet, although the Black Bear, Emmett had found him, had worked wonders. Similarly my mountain goat perked me up, and my arm was feeling better in no time.

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking, look she's _human_ , she's probably already de-" A icy fear, the likes of which I had never known, encompassed my whole body. It was so cold that it practically _burned_ me. Before I could do much more than stand around like a lemming, Emmett managed to haul me across the room and stood in front of me protectively, though even he was trembling.

Carlisle had also pulled Esme away from Jasper and his frightening anger, though he looked like he was waiting for this to happen, and shot Irina a worried glance. Looking around my protective bear, I could see Jasper's expression had barely changed. Though his eyes had narrowed at Irina and I almost pitied her as she stood stock still in the similarly scared stiff pose as I had adopted.

"I-I-" I'd never heard a vampire stutter in fear, but it was easy to imagine why at the pants wetting stare that Jasper had pinned her with.

"Whether or not she's dead, I'm bringing her home." The final way he said that made my heart clench. Earlier I felt so certain she was gone, and maybe Jasper had felt the same way.

There was an audible breath from everyone in the room as the tension drained from the air, and Jasper turned away from the cowed Irina. As if the weight of his stare had been keeping her up, she sunk to her knees the moment his gaze averted and scrambled to get away, the sound of the back door let us know that she had fled. Guess the dark and the rain didn't bother her _that_ much after all.

To try and get things back on track, Jasper gently slapped his hand back on the map and pointed to different areas.

"Rose, Emmett, I want you to start here. I'm sure this is Victoria's scent, so I want you to head there and fan out, they won't be hiding in any of the towns but there's a good chance they've found somewhere to hole up along the way and that's what I want you to look for. Any old cabins, farms, hunting lodges, stables, factories – check 'em. I want you to call or text the moment you find anything, preferably before you engage if possible." Jasper commanded, Emmett and I nodded solemnly.

"Sounds like a good plan, what would you like the rest of us to do son?" Carlisle asked gently and I could see him evaluating his remaining troops before he made his next command to the leader of our coven. I think Carlisle knew that Jasper wouldn't listen to anyone but himself or Kali, as the leader of our coven his word was law, but I was relived that they didn't fight on command of this operation. Carlisle was wise enough to humbly stand aside when others had more expertise.

"Esme should stay here," I was surprised at his forethought, already guessing why he'd ask that. "Eleazar isn't strong enough to fight yet, and if we leave him unprotected, we leave him exposed. Irina will also need to be kept safe upon her return, though I don't expect her to reconvene with us." Esme smiled gently, and though I could see she wanted to protest she nodded tightly.

"I'll start dinner for when you bring her home, I'll be sure to protect everyone here," Esme knew that home would be the safest place for herself, so her promise to protect Eleazar and Irina was moot. Carlisle's face tightened all the same and I could see him biting his tongue to stop himself from disagreeing with Jasper's plan.

"Thank you," I felt the small leak of emotion from Jasper when he spoke, just a touch of grief, but it was gone in an instant. "Carlisle, you're with me. We take the other trail, and split up from there and either try to find a scent or –" His phone vibrated in his pocket and he didn't miss a beat as he pulled it out to answer.

"Peter, what is it?" How he knew it was Peter, I had no idea, from my position nearby I saw a number I didn't know, but Peter was never the type to ring off the same phone. Even I knew he got a kick out of not having a number but dialling Jasper from wherever he was or with whatever phone he found.

"We've come across a small family; a mother, Myra, and her two daughters," I frowned at Jasper, and heard Peter hesitate before he continued. "They escaped the place that Kali's being held, they had a small crash but they're driving up to you now with Charl guarding them," My heart stuttered in my chest and I watched a little bit of life come back into Jasper's eyes that he quickly redirected into determination.

"Do you know where she is?" He lost the commanding tone his voice had taken up since he returned, and suddenly he looked like a guy just worried about his girl. We wouldn't stop until we found her and with God as my witness, I would do everything in my power to bring my insane little sister home.

"Not exactly, but I'm headed down the strait of Juan de Fuca highway, Myra said she came off a forest road and drove straight from there. I'll head on down and see if I can find her, I'll call or text if I do. How long will you be?" Peter asked, though it was getting hard to hear him, his voice was low and the signal was poor.

"Esme, stick to the plan, stay here and take care of this woman and her children," Jasper conferred quickly, Esme nodded resolutely, even Carlisle seemed to think it was the best idea if we were heading straight for enemy territory.

"In the hour, Esme's staying behind to take care of this woman, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and I are leaving now." He informed Peter, his eyes took on a slightly desperate look and he added, "Don't let them- Don't start killing without me," I gave my brother a sad smile, we all knew what he was going to say, and we wouldn't let it happen.

Without a word to us, Jasper ran out the door. Carlisle and Esme embraced as she quietly told us to bring Kali home and we shot out into the rain after him, giving her and Eleazar a final smile over our shoulders.

Jasper wasn't far in front of us and had surprisingly stayed at a level enough pace for us to catch up, I saw him pocket his phone as we got to his side and he put on a burst of speed. Jasper was one of the faster members of our family, and right now I think he'd have given Edward a run for his money.

"Does everyone have their smoke bombs?" I asked as I tried to keep pace with my family. A chorus of confirmations was my reply. "Good, if I know Kali she'll have taken the first strong body she can get her hands on, and if I'm right then she'll have trapped herself there for her own safety."

Jasper gave me a look, I could see a hint of gratitude in his face.

"You're probably right. If this family got away but she didn't there is every chance my girl is trying to hold them off herself. We have to move fast." Oh crap, he was right, Kali wouldn't let a Mom and her two kids get killed if she had the power to save them.

We pushed ourselves to the limit and Emmett was the first to start falling behind.

"Emmy?" I called over my shoulder but he waved away my concerns. "Keep going, I'll catch up and guard our rear!" Emmett must have been taking this more seriously than I thought if he didn't throw in an ass joke after that statement.

"Understood, don't fall too far back," Jasper yelled back over the rush of wind and pushed himself harder, until Emmett started to get further and further behind. I resisted the urge to hang back with him, I knew he'd be fine, we'd still be able to hear it from here if he got into a fight and I needed to focus on what was more important right now.

Ignoring the pulls of my mate bond, I pushed ahead and did my utmost to keep pace with Jasper's ridiculous speed. Carlisle seemed to be having as much trouble as me and was falling just a touch behind, but he was determined to keep up.

We took the most direct route via the roads, we could have cut through the forest if we knew exactly where on the road we had to be, but to err on caution, we chose to travel the entire of the strait of Juan de Fuca highway. Well, Carlisle and I said nothing as we followed Jasper's lead, which was essentially the same thing.

After about half an hour of running at top speed, we heard a crash and a tree top started toppling in the distance.

"There," Carlisle added unnecessarily as Jasper swung to the left and darted through the thick trees. I was so focused on my surroundings I almost instinctually attacked a pair of deer that were fleeing from whatever we were running towards.

It really wasn't difficult to find the cause of the ruckus, Peter seemed to be throwing around an unfamiliar blonde that was scrambling to get away from him, whilst Felipe tried to intervene.

When he noticed us, Peter turned and gave a beaming grin.

"Welcome to the party. Major you wanna head west, I've got these two." Jasper assessed the situation and gave a single nod before running past him in the new direction.

The blonde looked at us in horror, and tried to get away again, until Peter snatched her up by her wrists and pressed a foot into her back, forcing her face first into the mushy earth. Felipe dived for him again and I couldn't help but intervene and leapt over to intercept him. He barely seemed to notice me, he was intently focused on Peter and Natalie scuffling behind me.

He skidded to a halt as I tackled his waist and threw him over my shoulder. The air seemed knocked from him for a millisecond and I used that opportunity to bring my knee down on his skull, but he rolled away at the last moment and threw himself towards Peter.

Peter responded by rolling his eyes and throwing Natalie straight into Felipe's path, they crashed in mid-air and were both knocked back. He grinned again, seeming to really relish in playing with them like this.

"Why haven't you finished them off?" I asked, wanting to be certain he wasn't trying to keep them alive for some important reason before I killed Felipe.

Peter's feral grin toned down some as his red eyes met mine.

"I think we need to keep this one alive," He pointed at the blonde that was trying to untangle her limbs and give quiet orders to Felipe. "for now at least, and that one's not my kill, but she's using some sort of mind control gift on him, so he's not himself," That explained Felipe's lack of reaction to our sudden arrival and his single-mindedness to protect the woman at all costs.

Carlisle appeared at my side and sent nervous looks towards the direction Jasper had run off in.

"I need to go after Jasper, will you be alright?" I nodded, keeping my eyes on Felipe and the unknown female.

"Go, find my sister," I told him resolutely. As much as I wanted to be the one to save Kali, I trusted Jasper to protect her with his life, and bring her home. Right now, I needed to focus on eliminating the threat to her altogether, starting with these two.

Carlisle hesitated but clapped a hand on my shoulder and shot off through the trees after my adopted twin.

Giving my complete attention to the duo on the ground, I watched Felipe's face for any sign of recognition, or just an expression, but he was a blank mask.

The girls gaze were darting madly from Peter to myself, she looked like a frightened rabbit with those wide red eyes, still she gathered herself up enough to stand with Felipe shielding her like his life depended on it.

"Stop them," She whispered to him and Felipe shot out towards Peter whilst she used him to push herself in the opposite direction, back towards the road.

Before I could do more than turn towards her she gave a strangled yelp and came flying back through the trees, sans an arm.

"Hey baby, I take it we're making a pit stop here?" Emmett asked as he raced over to my side, clutching the blonde girls arm.

I nodded and quickly caught him up on the situation.

"That's Felipe, the girl's controlling him using some kind of gift, but she's weak. Peter thinks we need to keep her alive-" I was cut of by a thunderous yell of rage.

"PEQUEÑA PERRA!" Languages were never my forte, or at least they weren't something I was as enamoured with as Esme, but I understood that easily. Felipe was finally snapping out of whatever spell the female had put him under and he looked pissed.

He narrowed his glare and made menacing moves towards the girl clutching at her weeping stump. "The girl was right, you've been tricking me all along, haven't you, Natalie?!"

Natalie swallowed and tried to stand but was hauled up by Felipe, who held her up in the air by her throat.

"She- She made me! I swe-" She? Could she be talking about Victoria maybe? We waited tensely to see how it all played out. Felipe had yet to react to us, but I was sure he had noticed the three vampires surrounding him.

"I don't care for your excuses! I did all this for you, and you were using me all along?!" He screamed at her, shaking her small body as he yelled.

Natalie struggled at first, tried to peel his fingers from her throat unsuccessfully before narrowing her eyes at Felipe. We all tensed straight away, there was something about the way her cherry red eyes shone in the dark that unnerved us all.

Felipe's grip loosened for just a moment, but with his free hand he back handed her with all his might. I heard the crack as her head snapped to the side and saw the stream of venom that poured out of the split in her cheek.

"Never again! You will never control another, I'll make sure of it!" I knew this would be the moment he would kill her if we didn't do anything.

Ignoring Emmett's hand as he reached out to stop me, I dashed forward, keeping low and as silent as I could. Felipe still heard me and turned in enough time to guard his face but I had other plans. I jumped up as I closed the distance between us, lifted my leg above my head and brought my heel smashing down on the top of his skull.

In his surprise he released Natalie, who tried to scramble back but was quickly grabbed by Peter. Felipe's chin bounced off his chest, as he lifted his head I gave him no time to retaliate as I landed and pivoted, smashing my boot into his jaw, sending him into a tree that fell on top of him before he had the chance to right himself.

Emmett appeared at my shoulder and waited with me for Felipe to make his next move.

"I've got this," I told him, not wanting him to intervene.

"Don't be reckless babe," He warned lightly after a pause and stepped back to help subdue Natalie. I heard a yell and a tear from behind me, but didn't turn around to look, instead I was watching Felipe try to pick himself up with rapt attention.

Multiple, heavy blows to the head was enough to disorientate the best vampires, and Felipe was clearly no exception to that rule. Once the tree was finally off of him, he stumbled as he tried to regain his footing, his hand gripping his jaw which I had kicked into a funny angle. His eyes were fixed on mine as he finally stood and I readied myself for the obvious attack.

If what Jasper had told me about Felipe's gift was correct, then Felipe would have trouble feinting and dodging if he used his speed. He would need to rely on surprise frontal attacks, but now I was expecting that and I had been mentally preparing myself to fight his speed again since he took my arm.

Felipe disappeared from my sight and I quickly moved to the right and barely dodged the strike aimed for my face, Felipe appeared back in my sight long enough for me to lash out and kick him backwards, his body folded around my knee and I caught him in the stomach. Breaking his speed and sending him crashing back into the tree he had previously knocked down.

This time I didn't wait for him to gather himself and leapt after him as he flew backwards, to his credit he recovered quickly and stood to meet my tackle head on, but years of training with Jasper had taught me you never go for the obvious kill.

Angling myself downwards, I grabbed a big handful of leaves and dirt, throwing them into his face whilst grabbed onto his shoulders and hopped over, locking my legs around his back. I held onto his head like Jasper had shown me so I didn't get bitten, elbow over the eyes, yanking the head back. With my nails I tore into his throat with all my strength, ripping out the front.

Felipe had been struggling, his arms trying to find my face, but I kept my head tucked in so he couldn't do more than grab aimlessly at my hair. As soon as the venom began oozing from his neck like a waterfall, his knees gave in and I released my crushing grip around his waist, and grabbed onto his hair. Standing on his back and keeping him pinned, I yanked with all my strength and tore off his head with a metallic rip and a throaty gurgle.

I waited for his body to stop twitching before I got off of him and turned back towards my husband with a grin.

"Y'know Kali's going to love hearing about this," He told me with a big smirk and I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my chest now that Felipe was taken care of.

Ignoring the hair fisted between my fingers, I walked back over to them and began looking around for the driest patch of earth to start a fire and get rid of him permanently.

Emmett was way ahead of me though and had already started putting together a little bonfire under the tree and had used Natalie's venom as fuel.

"Got a light dear?" Natalie's struggles intensified but she was pinned underneath Peter, missing both arms and looking all too helpless right now.

I didn't have a lighter but thankfully Peter did, indicating to his back pocket by wiggling his ass, his hands a little too preoccupied keeping down Natalie's renewed struggles.

I nodded towards Peter's raised behind with a grin and Emmett sighed darkly as he gingerly reached into the back pocket on his jeans and pulled out an old zippo.

"Easy on the goods, sugar," Peter said and turned his head enough to give Emmett a saucy wink.

There was no way I could have helped the snort of laughter as Emmett glared and quickly distanced himself from Peter's backside.

"Duuude, does fake flirting not gross out your mate bond as much as it does mine?" He whined, ignoring Peter's teasing "don't be shy!" in favour of getting the fire started.

As the smell of smoke thickened in the air Natalie began snarling and twisting viciously in Peter's grasp, trying to find an angle to bite him from, her jaws snapping near his hands until Peter had to literally force her face into the dirt.

My grip on Felipe's decapitated head tightened as I stared at the flames, it almost felt like I should say something, but the bastard didn't deserve a witty one-liner. Even if Kali would scold me later for not making one. I felt a small smile lift the corners of my mouth and I tossed in Felipe's head without a secondary thought.

"Nonononoo!" Natalie wailed as she writhed pathetically. I had no sympathy, she wasn't crying for a lover or a friend, she was afraid because I had killed her protector, and she was next.

"Now ma'am, this can go easy or hard, either you tell us everything, or we start burning you piece by piece," Peter offered her the ultimatum as simply as he would offer a beverage, her red eyes darted over us wildly before she closed them and grit her teeth.

"I'll tell you what you want," She mumbled into the dirt and Peter pulled her up by her one good arm whilst we surrounded her to let her know that running off was not an option.

Peter nodded to me and I took the reigns of the interrogation and pinned her with a hard look. We knew where Kali was, now I wanted to know why they wanted her so badly at all.

"You're going to tell us what you want with Kali, and exactly who is involved in this charade of yours," It wasn't a question, and Natalie nodded glumly, knowing she had little other choice.

"Well, there's me, Felipe, the those three nomads, Edward, and Alice," Emmett's mouth opened and he seemed about to yell at her, but I silenced him with a look. This was no time for me to get emotional about the people involved, I needed facts first.

"And what exactly do you want Kali for?" She winced at my cold tone but continued after shooting Emmett a hesitant look for his sharp movement in her peripheral vision.

"Edward wants to get his mate back, and Alice plans to hand her over to the Volturi," We were all at a loss.

Edward and Alice's involvement was one thing, but the Volturi too?

"Why does Alice want to give her to them?" I asked, though I dreaded the answer. Natalie looked worried about how everyone would react but carried on nonetheless.

"She-she wants to get rid of Kali, so she can fix her bond with Jasper. The Volturi promised to keep Kali locked up for the first hundred years so she can't intervene, and they have time to sway her to their side." I just blinked, I couldn't help it, I could only stare at the pretty vampire.

This was their plan all along? My brother and sister kidnap and sentence Kali to an eternity of miserable servitude, living with people that would only use her until she was useful no more?

I moved before I even realised, taking off Natalie's head in one swift strike and kicked it towards the slowly dying flames, bringing them roaring back to life as her venom fuelled them.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that, babe?" Emmett asked slowly as he watched her head burn to ash, her body fell limp at our feet.

"We've heard what we've needed to hear, now we know who we're fighting and why," I hauled her body up and tossed it into the fire too, before making my way over to Felipe's corpse.

"Yeah but, Alice and Edward...?" He trailed off uncertainly and looked at Peter who for the first time seemed to be without a witty anecdote to add. My grip around Felipe's ankles tightened as I parroted his words.

"Yeah, Alice and Edward," And burned the second of many vampires that deserved the flame that night.

* * *

Kali's POV

If I wasn't so close to the source, I would have assumed the sound of Alice and I crashing in mid-air was the sound of thunder.

We fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, tearing, clawing and snapping at each other until I forced her to disengage when I tore into her biceps.

She growled at me as her arm hung by her side twitching from the burn of James' venom. I spat out her shirt and growled right back, letting the venom drip from my teeth, promising more of the same if she dare get close.

In the corner of my eye I saw Edward's foot inch closer. Knowing better than to look away, I yelled at him,

"You stay by her fucking side!" He said nothing but I heard him take a shuffling step backwards.

Alice tried to take that opportunity to come in low for another attack. At the last second she dodged around my legs and ended up on my back. She clung to my waist with crushing strength in her slender legs as her mouth tried to viciously tear through the leather sleeve I had tied around my neck.

Thankfully the leather did its job and hindered the sharpness of her teeth, giving me the chance to reach over my head and grab a fistful of her hair. Curling, I used all my strength to tear the little bitch off my back, she twisted round in the air and landed in a crouch, eyes locked on me, her sparkling white teeth stained black from tearing into the leather.

For the first time I had no words, no witty or catty remarks, I just wanted to kill her, more so than for anyone before or since. I tried to keep my wits about me but I was slowly sinking into the red haze of anger, there was nothing I wouldn't give to hurt her as much as she had hurt everyone I'd come to care for. That part of me only fuelled the instinctual rage that I can't truly explain.

Taking over the body of a vampire was vastly different from taking over a regular human, and not just for the obvious reasons. No, inside of them, there was some sort of killer rage that just came with being a vampire. I had joked with Rose that vampires were too over-emotional, but there was more to it. It was feral and I was afraid that if I gave into those killer instincts, I'd lose myself.

Yet a little voice inside told me that that could be my edge in this fight, if there was nothing to hold me back mentally, if I had zero inhibitions, then maybe that was how I win.

So as I stared Alice down, waiting for her to make her next move, I chose to give into the hate fuelled fire just waiting to burn me.

And just like that she was all I could see. It was like the surroundings weren't even really there, only Alice. I caught every drop of venom that oozed out of the injuries I'd been peppering her with, and unlike before I could hold the image in my mind. I could finally _see_ as a vampire.

There was the barest of tenses in her calf, but I was in her face before she could do more than flinch backwards. I grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground, her legs tried to kick off my chest and her sole hand scrabbled at my tightening fingers. However James was stronger than Alice, and like this she could do little more than struggle.

In a clever move she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my arm, forcing her feet into my face, whilst attempting to weigh me down. I felt the bite in my neck begin to tear as she pushed with all her strength and roared, enraged. I lifted my arm higher and slammed her into the earth. Her head bounced off the stones and the breath left her lungs as my elbow drove into her gut, making her leg lock release.

She was winded for only a moment but that was more than long enough for me right now. I'd never felt so good, so powerful and so full of adrenaline, there was a lack of control, almost as if my actions weren't my own but I didn't care.

However, that changed as I dived on Alice and wrenched her head back by her short hair, tearing into her face with my teeth.

It was clumsy, she screamed and tried to break free, but I got managed to wedge my canine underneath her cheekbone, my other sunk into the unprotected flesh under her eyebrow. With enormous effort I closed my jaw, crunching through the side of her skull, into her temple and underneath her eyeball until I tore off a mouthful of her face.

I could see the grey flesh writhing underneath her eye socket, already trying to fix itself. Chewing fast, I crunched the eyeball and bone in my mouth into meaty chunks before I spat it out onto the floor.

"Oh, God," Edward's terrified whisper snapped me out of it. I scrambled to get away from her, as she rolled around on the ground, sending pebbles flying as she howled in agony.

"You bitch, you bitch! I'll kill you, you bitch!" She repeatedly threatened as she tossed and turned, clutching her face with her only hand.

I was so shocked I could only stare dumbly at her as I backed up. If I had torn out her throat or just straight up decapitated her, I could have understood that, that was how you killed a vampire.

But instead I had just full on _maimed_ her the second she was at my mercy, chewing her eyeball in spite so she couldn't fix it. The taste of her flesh was already being washed away by the venom in James' mouth, but I could still feel her, I was glad vampires didn't throw up.

I couldn't help but turn back to Edward, but my eyes fell to Izzy. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had found a boulder to cling to, choosing to shield herself behind that instead of Edward. The leather wrapped around her face gave me pause, and I realised exactly what I'd just done.

An eye for an eye.

Alice's pained, jerky movements stiffened, and so did Edward, leading me to believe she was having another vision. With great difficulty she stood, her hand covering her face that was absolutely drenched in venom and she steeled herself enough to glare at me with her remaining eye.

"Even if I can't get rid of you today," She seemed to be trying to catch breath that she didn't really need and struggled to continue her threat. "The Volturi will come for you when I don't deliver, I'm getting rid of you one way or another!" With that parting threat, she pushed herself away from us and ran. Quickly scaling the cliff nearby she disappeared from my sight faster than I would have thought possible.

"Wait!-" I finally yelled and made to go after her.

"Kali, please, don't," Edward begged, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder, making me jump a little. "Just let her go, you've done enough," I couldn't control my fist as it smashed into his cheek and sent him flying back, skidding past Izzy and scaring her.

"No! You don't get to tell me that! Not after everything you've done! You don't fucking look at me like that!" Edward's cautious stare as he picked himself up spoke far too much to me right now, it was too accusatory.

"Like what?" He tried to ask evenly, though I could see him tensing, getting ready for an attack. Somehow that just made me angrier.

"Like I'm a fucking monster! I'm not a monster! I'm not you, Edward!" I raked my hand through my hair and growled in anguish.

Today I had killed a vampire, been responsible for the death of a good man, and mutilated a beloved fictional character. Of course I was a monster, I just didn't want to admit it out loud. I couldn't even just blame it on being a vampire, it was my choice to do everything I had done. I had sunk my teeth into people repeatedly, torn off limbs and chewed up Alice's eye until it was useless slop. I wasn't just a monster, I was a full on demon.

In my self loathing, I didn't realise that Izzy was next to me until she put her hand cautiously on my side. Her first attempt missed and her hand slid past my jacket, but she tried again and somehow her small hands worked their way up to my shoulders and she delicately wrapped herself around me.

"Kali – are you okay?" Her soft question when I knew she must be in so much pain made a lump in my throat grow. I held her flush against my body as everything caught up with me and dry sobbed into the top of her head. I was so ashamed, and so exhausted and sad. It didn't matter how good I was at keeping a lid on my feelings, I was just so done, I just wanted to go home and cry and sleep and drink so much booze that I couldn't feel.

I wanted my Jasper to make it all go away.

"Kali, I-" Edward started, but the blinded ball of fury whipped around to glare at him, which was almost hilariously effective without eyes.

"Edward, shut your fucking mouth, you're going to sit down and keep quiet until we decide what to do next," She spat at him and a slightly hysterical bubble of laughter escaped my mouth. "Alright, hunny, let's get you home," I made a half laughing half sobbing noise, though this time I was swamped with relief and fell back down into her waiting arms. If she didn't have at least double regular human strength, I'd have probably squished her.

I know, utter mess, I blame the fallout from giving in to some terrible inner beast that I shouldn't have trusted.

Edward did as he was told and sat down in a pile of rocks, but I caught his expression as he perked up, it was a mixture of worry and guilt, most importantly, he wasn't looking at me, but over my shoulder. Izzy tensed in my sole arm as we both heard the pebbles skitter. I tried to steel myself as I whipped around and tried to muster the energy to protect Izzy once more.

The dead heart in my chest literally fluttered, my mouth fell open and my arm dropped uselessly to my side.

Jasper. Jasper was here, Jasper was looking at me, Jasper had come to get me.

Oh, and Carlisle was there too, wearing a similar expression to Jasper. Eyes darting between the three of us, mouth half open in surprise at the unusual scene. A one armed vicious vampire, hugging a blinded, re-brunetted Bella look-a-like, whilst Edward sat in the dirt like a scolded child.

For a long second no one moved, no one made a sound, until finally I managed to choke out a single word, and I watched that beautiful, scarred face light up.

"Cowboy..?"

He flew forward and I caught a word on his lips that made my chest swell impossibly large with joy.

"Darlin,"

A sob tore from my throat and I raced the rest of the short way to meet him and crashed into his chest.

"Cowboy!" I yelled and buried my face into his neck as he let me fall back to the ground with him.

"Don't, it's fine – Kali, sugar, are you okay?" I realised Carlisle's feet were very close, and that he had probably came over to intervene if this was a trick or something.

"Yes, no – I'm so happy to see you," I tried to articulate our time apart in little words, but finally seeing him after trying to just get through the hell of the day robbed me of all my strength.

"Okay Darlin', lets get you out of that body first, yeah?" I nodded glumly against his shoulder, but stopped myself.

"No, wait, my wrist is broken and I'm a little worse for wear, maybe I should stay like this until it's safe?" I suggested and used my waning strength to work my way out of his arms and make my way over to Izzy. She was diligently waiting for me to come back to her and smiled as she heard me get closer. "Besides, I need to be strong enough for Izzy,"

Jasper gave her a hard, scrutinizing look and I didn't blame him, this whole situation was completely crazy and I was not looking forward to explaining it all.

"Wanna introduce us, sugar?" I gave him a weak smile and put my arm around Izzy's shoulder, almost too aware I was effectively ignoring Edward though Carlisle and Jasper seemed all too aware of him but appeared to be waiting. Waiting for what, I couldn't say.

"This, tough little hot potato is my beautiful new sister, through blood and hair, her name's Izzy-Mae," Both Carlisle and Jasper could only blink in surprise as Izzy waved in their general direction.

"Hello," She tried cheerfully and twisted round to me, "I can't see, who am I waving to?" She reminded me and I resisted the urge to slap my head in my idiocy.

"Over there's Carlisle, you remember him right?" I could see Carlisle's eyebrows shoot up, he knew full well he'd never met Izzy, even if she looked the spitting image of Bella.

"Sort of," She said with an apologetic smile in Carlisle's general direction.

"And Jasper's here too," I said as my eyes met his and the smile on my face stretched impossibly wide.

I caught his distrusting look to Edward, who was just watching carefully, waiting for the right moment to say something, I imagined. Still, Jasper walked forward and held out a hand for Izzy,

"It's nice to meet you Izzy, I'm holding my hand out for you to shake, if you'd like to,"

Izzy smiled at the helpful description of what he was doing and she awkwardly reached out to shake his hand. Jasper helped by gently taking her hand out of the air.

"Nice to meet you, again, well sorta," She laughed nervously and her hands reached back for me, and I immediately slung my arm around her waist to let her know where I was.

"It's alright babydoll, we'll explain it all to them later," I gave Jasper a purposeful look and continued. "None of that matters right now, we need to get you back to Myra, alright?" It seemed Carlisle's Hippocratic Oath took over and he moved over to Izzy quickly, but stopped a short distance from her. His eyes falling to Edward and making him frown.

"Hello Izzy – It's Carlisle, I see something's happened to your eyes, would you like me to take a look?" They knew something was off about Izzy and her lack of sight was making her feel vulnerable, judging by the way she was clinging to my side.

"Hey Doc, uh... well-" She said, imitating my usual greeting to Carlisle. A note of exhaustion laced her voice and I chose to take over the explaining.

"There's nothing you can do I'm afraid, she needs to get to Myra, we'll explain everything when we get back," I tried to placate, feeling more than a little exhausted and just wanting to be done with the day.

Jasper studied me for a moment and I caught the ways his eyes skimmed Edward once more and he finally just broke.

"Kali, you gotta tell us what's going on before we take you home," I sighed hard. Where to fucking start.

"Consider this is the cliff notes summary, you've got to promise not to move an inch until I tell it, and keep in mind this is only my side of the story." I took a deep breath and momentarily lamented my very existence before I began. "So once I was kidnapped, I woke up in a cage with two kids. Felipe and the nomads were there too, and so was Edward," My voice caught in my throat, I felt like I was snitching on Edward and Alice. Dear sweet fuck I didn't want to carry on, it felt impossible to recount everything whilst everyone listened raptly.

"Okay, wait, come with me for a sec," Jasper said as he watched me stumble to a halt, and reached out for me, I hesitated cause of Izzy but being blinded hadn't made her any less intuitive.

"Go ahead, I need to sit down anyway," Izzy placated and pushed me gently towards Jasper's general direction.

"You call me if you need me, Iz?" She nodded and gave me a soft smile.

Jasper turned back to Carlisle as he slung an arm around my shoulders, I was so glad we were both studiously ignoring the fact that I was currently a man and an enemy at that.

"Can you speak with that? I have more important things to take care of," Edward's face tightened and he gave the barest of flinches as he read Jasper's mind, I can imagine he didn't see anything pleasant.

Good luck to the bastard. I wasn't planning on defending him verbally, and at least Carlisle wouldn't immediately rip out his throat like Jasper was likely to when he heard why Edward was here.

Jasper walked with me and tried to make a vague attempt at a joke, but neither of our hearts were in it.

"Y'know it's kinda difficult to make out with you like that, sure I can't talk you into changing back yet?"

I laughed lightly and came to a stop a short distance from the others, barely out of earshot but I wasn't going far from Izzy.

"Sorry Cowboy, I'm not changing back to normal until we get home, assuming you don't mind having a bonfire?" I tried to joke right back, but it was pitiful.

God, I was so tired. Another good reason not to change back was because I was likely to pass out the second I was mortal.

Jasper was silent for a moment and studied my face, with the faint trace of a smile.

"Just you and me now, Princess, please tell me what's happened... if you're this reluctant, I'm assuming it's not good," His hand reached up to stroke my cheek and I leant into his cool palm.

"I - it wasn't-" I stammered until Jasper pulled me closer and hugged me.

"It's okay, it's over now, I'm here," He soothed and I knew he was so very wrong.

Alice had escaped, Victoria was still out there along with Felipe and Natalie. Not forgetting Alice's ominous warning of an imminent visit from the Volturi.

And of course thinking of Alice made the very fresh memory of tearing out her eye and chewing it up into useless mush, hit the forefront of my mind, making me recoil. I buried my head into Jasper's shoulder in shame.

"I... Alice was here too, wasn't she?" My entire body practically flinched, my head snapped up guiltily and I looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for his reaction. "I figured it out earlier... it made sense when I realised how 'lucky' the nomads had been, but I didn't want to say it aloud... not to mention, you're soaked in her venom." I watched him for a long moment. His voice was calm, his face was a mixture of emotions and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the right thing to say to him was.

"This was her plan," I began, knowing the truth was the best option right now, who knows maybe I'd feel better, and once Jasper knew the facts, I wouldn't have to be drilled by everyone else about what happened. "Alice, wanted to capture me, there's some conflicting reasons between her and Edward on why, but in the end she planned on handing me over to the Volturi,"

Jasper's face tightened, and I felt the flash of anger as his control over his emotions leaked, but he reigned it in quickly enough and gave my good shoulder a squeeze.

"Alice and Edward...they conspired together?" He confirmed quietly, and I could only nod glumly.

His eyes seemed far away for a moment, and it took me peeling his hand off my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, to bring him back.

"I don't know all the details, but yeah," I mumbled as I fought off another wave of exhaustion. "I'm so sorry," I finally said and dropped my head in shame.

His hand squeezed mine this time and drew my attention back to his face,

"Don't apologise, this was her choice, not yours,"

I felt the venom well up in my eyes.

"You're taking this surprisingly well?" I asked slowly, I was expecting an outburst at the very least.

"Seeing you... well, being here with you and knowing you're not dead is helping me a lot, and right now I just want to make sure you're safe. Please, try to tell me what happened. I know it's gotta be hard for you, but I've gotta know, Darlin'," There was a swelling in my chest and I nodded around the lump in my throat.

"Okay, I'll try," I took a deep breath and dove into the events of the evening. "After Edward showed up, he brought in Charlie and blamed me for his condition. He was unconscious at the time." I felt that gaping pit in my stomach widen as the memories overcame me.

"When everyone left I talked the kids into untying me and went to check on Charlie, I bundled him up and tried to keep him warm. I planned on using Takeover on the first one that come back and then I'd go from there. That didn't really go to plan," Jasper squeezed my hand again encouragingly and I continued. "Laurent came back first... I wasn't close enough to him when my necklace finally heated up enough, and I accidentally took over Charlie's body instead." The venom welling up in my eyes was making it difficult to see but I finished off the worst part as quickly as I could.

"Laurent killed Charlie whilst I was trapped in his body." Jasper studied my face hard and his mouth fell open just an inch.

"What happened to you?" He asked cautiously and I smiled sadly as I remembered saying goodbye to Charlie.

"Something...strange, it's a little hazy now, a bit like a dream." I smiled tightly at him, I really didn't want to get into that weirdo abyss place right now. "But I got to say goodbye to him... I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet," Jasper nodded gently and tugged me closer to him.

"It's okay Kali... I'm so sorry for what happened to Charlie, I promise, Laurent will pay for what he's done," He vowed ominously and my heart lifted just a little at the kind gesture of bloody vengeance.

"Thanks sweetie, but your girl cleans up her own messes," His eyebrows raised a little but I caught the pride in his smile.

"You killed him?" I nodded, still regretting that Prisha and Anaya were in the room, but still proud of what I had done to him.

"The body needs burning, but I don't think there's any chance his heads recovering... that's wasn't until later though. After I 'died', eventually I sorta came to as myself again... and Edward carried me downstairs to the basement where Myra and Izzy were being kept. Myra has a very unique ability, she can make clay people,"

His eyes darted to Izzy and he couldn't help the look of surprise.

"So she's a-"

"Yep, a clay clone of Bella, except it went wrong. Myra used hair from the brush Laurent stole from me to give her Bella's mind, but mine got jumbled in there too. She was a complete split of personalities between Bella and I, but as the nights gone on she's started to become more like me. She doesn't have full memories from either of us, more impressions from what I can gather." I gave a him a stern look, taking him back. "But she's coming with us, and I'm going to keep her alive, you got that?"

Jasper quickly raised his hands to placate me and nodded.

"No one is gonna stop you bringing her home, you don't think Carlisle would even let me leave a recently blinded stranger here on the beach, let alone a girl that's the spitting image of Bella, do you?" I snorted softly and shook my head.

"You make a fair point, but she's protected me all night, and she's absolutely adorable-"

"Are you saying that just because she's like 70% you?" Jasper interrupted with a dry smile.

"No hunny, I'm kickass, she's a precious sweet thang, totally different" Jasper laughed lightly and poked me in the centre of James' rock hard chest.

"C'mon, tell me what happened next, you're stalling," He accused.

I totally was.

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled and took a moment to rub my temple, apparently vampires got headaches outside of me taking over their bodies. "So whilst I was with Izzy and Myra, Edward and Alice showed up. I think she told him that they were planning on forcing me out of Bella or something, you'll have to get all the details from him-"

"Oh, I plan to, don't you worry," He threatened and I frowned, poking his chest right back.

"Edward tried to stop all this in the end, I'm not defending him but I think something _psycho-magical_ happened to him and Alice, so hear him out first and let Carlisle make the choice on what to do with him." He gave me a hard stare and folded his arms.

"I'm not promising I won't break off his arms and beat him with them," He finally said,

"I never asked that, he deserves a good kicking, and I am positively _relishing_ in the amount of injuries I've inflicted on him tonight. Anyway we're getting off topic."

I cleared my throat, noticing there was a strong burn, likely from the sheer amount of venom James had lost. My bad. Though, not really.

"So after Alice made her threats, she left Natalie, this little blonde Rosie-wannabe behind. Natalie's got a gift of fucking with bonds, but I think there was some requirements that had to be met, cause she couldn't use it on me, but they were using it on Felipe. Turns out he was Myra's keeper and Natalie's how they were keeping him involved." Jasper nodded along and helpfully added,

"I ran into Felipe and Natalie on the way here, Rose stayed behind with Peter to take care of them," I grinned, pleased that they weren't getting away to take their revenge another day, like Alice had.

"And how is my Rosie-girl?" I asked with a light smile, wanting to make sure she was alright after her previous run in with Felipe when I'd been taken.

"She's alright, been more than a little sad without you though," I gave him a sad smile and felt guilt gnaw at me for making her worry. "Keep going," He prompted gently and I nodded.

"Alright, well after Natalie left I got to know my cell mates a little better and we devised a plan. Basically it was the default I take over the enemy, but it still worked, though James is certainly looking a little worse for wear... Anyway, after I stole this body I found Laurent and Victoria upstairs, Laurent pushed some buttons and I smashed his skull until he didn't really have a head anymore, and more or less scared Victoria away," Jasper blinked at me slowly. "Sorry, I know it's not good but I'd do it again in a heartbeat," I tried to placate.

"No, it's not that, it's just... you're dealing with your first kill pretty well," He frowned at me and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I expected more freaking out," I chuckled humourlessly.

"I can see why, and I'm definitely due a freak-out, but I didn't have the luxury to panic. Once Laurent was dead and Victoria was gone, I had to get us out. So I freed the children and called for Myra and Izzy, but Alice and Edward got back from their hunt. I tried to send everyone on ahead of me but Izzy stayed behind... so did the clay doll of Charlie, the one that Felipe brought with him in lieu of the real Charlie. Izzy and I managed to rip off Alice's leg and keep them on the ropes but it didn't last long Felipe showed up with Natalie and took my arm off. After that I did the best I could to stall them but I made a break for it with Izzy when I got the chance, Edward caught up to us first, dragged us out the damn ocean," I grumbled.

"Yeah, Edward got heavy into swimming at one point, said it helped quiet all the voices in his head if there's no one around," I didn't miss the snide way he described Edward's gift as hearing voices rather than reading minds.

"It served him well, he caught up with us in no time and that's around when he finally started to seem more _normal_ ," Jasper's eyebrow quirked up and I tried to explain myself. "Don't get me wrong, he's done terrible things and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him in Bella's body, there was something different about him though. All night he and Alice accused me of breaking their bonds and they seemed almost insane, like the 'eyes bulging, popping a lot of pills' kind. He said when he accepted that there was no chance for himself and Bella, it sorta clicked or something," Jasper's glare hardened.

"That's not an excuse-" He started and I quickly cut him off.

"No! I don't think it excuses a single fucking thing! But maybe it explains how it got this far?" I asked rheotorically. "It seems like this was some supernatural backlash from becoming single like he did, not just Edward losing his shit. Alice reacted the same way, worse even," I almost winced as I finished. It really felt like I was telling on her.

"Well, we can look into that later, did anything else happen?" Almost immediately I bit my lip, my heart felt like it was in my throat as I recalled the feeling of crushing Alice's eyeball in my mouth, I was grateful that the taste couldn't linger because of the way venom burned up any flavours on my tongue.

My hesitation was abundantly clear, Jasper took my hand again and gave me an encouraging smile that I didn't deserve.

"It's okay, I doubt there's anything more you could say that'd surprise me, today has been pretty hectic," My mouth opened and closed few times as I tried to find the words, and he continued. "Did you kill Alice?" The way he asked the question was unusual, and even though I hadn't finished her off, my breath caught in my throat.

"No... she- she ran away, Edward stopped me from going after her but that's not what- I mean I- ugh," I finally made a noise of frustration and gave up trying to find the right words, dropped my head, clenched my fist tightly and kept it candid. "I tore out her eye with my teeth, then I chewed it up so she couldn't put it back,"

My statement was met with a long silence, and I didn't dare look up at his face.

"What," The way he said that one word, made it sound like it wasn't a question, more of a cold statement of disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out and resisted the urge to grab his hand, he was reeking of a 'do not touch' aura. "James' body is so heavily injured, I'm exhausted, and I was scared I couldn't protect Izzy- so I gave in to the feral instincts inside James, it's not like anything I've felt in any of you. It was like I was acting without having to think, and without Alice's gift, she didn't see it coming," I confessed, ignoring the accidental pun, and waited impatiently for some kind of reaction.

"I don't know what to say to you," He finally said, his voice was more clipped and without emotion than it would have usually been if he were reprimanding me. "On one hand I understand that you were fighting for your life, but on the other, what you did was unnecessarily cruel, you maimed her for eternity," I knew he was right but still, his words sent a little thrill of rage right up my spine and I stood tall.

"Cruel?! You want fucking cruel!? What about every heinous fucking thing Alice has put me through? She twisted my fucking wrist until it broke! What about Charlie!? What about Izzy's eyes, that she fucking destroyed first!" I knew the last part of my argument lacked as much bite just because Myra could likely fix her, but it was something that had enraged me because of the lack of its need. She should have gone for me, not her.

Jasper stared me down, but like hell was I retreating.

"I've been through fucking hell tonight, I'm not excusing my actions to you and I don't fucking have to, you didn't want your wife to lose her eye? Then reign in your little bitch!" I roared at him, getting closer to his face.

"What, you gonna fight me too, Kali? Am I just one more vampire trying to destroy your life?" He asked bitingly, there was a quiet rage to him that was only fanning the flames of my anger. How dare he be angry at me after the shit-show I'd been through! Though at the same time I understood that I had mutilated his ex-wife, someone who was very dear to him regardless of their current relationship status.

"You know I've not thought of you like that since I got to know you! How fucking dare you-! You know what? I'll get Izzy and myself home, didn't need you to fucking rescue me anyway," I tried to storm off from him but he grabbed me and held me tightly against his chest.

I probably couldn't have broken free with the little strength I had left anyway, so I just sunk to the ground like the mess I was. Jasper crumpled with me and held me more snugly against him, his chin rested on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Please, don't... I understand why, it's just hard to hear- I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, and I think we're both strung a little high right now, I've been so worried about you. My heads a mess and every fibre of my being wants you to turn back to your old self so I can check you over with my own eyes. I wish you hadn't done that to her, but I wish she hadn't taken you to that place even more," I felt my tear ducts prickle but I was so low on venom my eyes didn't even water.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to croak out, I was so done with today. I was so tense, and so was Jasper, we were likely to bite each others head off over minor misunderstandings or overreactions.

"I'm sorry too, Darlin', I ain't got no right to get mad at ya, not for trying to survive and protect someone you care about. You don't have a clue of the atrocities I'd commit to protect you," I felt the watery smile pull at my face and released a breath I'd been holding.

"Shall we go see how the good Doctor's scolding Edward this time?" I tried to go for teasing but the exhaustion in my voice was prevalent.

"Hmm," Was all Jasper said, I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Unless you don't think you'd be able to handle being near him?" Jasper's face was a little tight as he quickly glanced at Edward where Carlisle was talking to him very quickly in hushed tones. I could see by the look on his face that was seething with disappointment as he scolded his son.

"Carlisle's almost done by the looks of it, how about we tend to your friend instead?" I elbowed him lightly and gave him a weak glare.

"Sister, she's my sister, thank you very much," Jasper snorted lightly but helped me stand.

"This little family of yours is getting bigger by the second," I shrugged and uselessly brushed the dirt off my tatty, wet pants.

"I'm a foster kid, I learned to make my own family outside my real mother and brother, and she _is_ more or less related to me. Besides, I'm pretty positive you are related to zero members of your 'family', right?" Jasper gave me a gentler smile and put an arm around my shoulders, steering me back to Izzy.

"Well I can't fault that logic," He said with a tired smile.

Izzy's head perked up as she heard our footsteps, I was making sure to be extra loud just so she knew where I was and didn't think someone was sneaking up on her. She looked in my general direction from the rock she had perched herself on, and smiled. Seeing her smile at me like that, really lifted my heart and I beamed right back, though she couldn't see me.

"You hanging in there, babydoll?" I asked as I crouched down in front of her, I started to feel an ominous ache in all my joints, something vampires didn't really get, not to mention the burn in my throat was strong. I really hoped we weren't gonna linger for much longer, James' body was failing from the amount of damage I'd taken.

"I'm okay, doesn't really hurt anymore... when are we going? I'm not too keen on sticking around here," She said and rubbed her arms.

"Soon, don't worry," I picked her hand up and gave it a light squeeze. "Jasper, stay here and keep Izzy company, I'm going to see what's going on with those two," I nodded towards Edward and Carlisle, who were keeping their voice very quiet, that I could only catch the odd whisper from my current distance.

"Alright," Jasper said reluctantly, after giving Edward another long, cold stare. "I'll keep your new sister company," Izzy beamed at that and gave my hand a last squeeze as she let it go.

"Let him know I'll rip his fucking arms off and beat him with them, if he tries worming his way out of this," She told me jovially. Jasper snorted and I laughed lightly.

"I can see the resemblance," He told me with a smirk, making Izzy preen in happiness.

I lightly elbowed him as I stood and grinned.

"I'll be sure to tell him," I told her and patted her shoulder as stepped around her and walked toward Carlisle's quiet tirade.

The Cullen Patriarch noticed me and turned, he stopped his rage and his arms fell down by his side.

"Hey Doc, what's cracking?" Carlisle's expression was very tight and I could see the way his eyes darted over my numerous injuries.

"Kali... you should be resting that body if you aren't leaving it yet, it's extremely damaged," I chuckled lightly at his clinical manner, when Carlisle was angry, he become more like one of those disassociated medical professionals, instead of a ball of rage like his kids.

"It'll hold for now, how's everything going over here? You being truthful, Edward?" I threw the question at him and he nodded, his face a picture of despair.

"I wish to keep no secrets about what I've done, you all deserve the truth," He said solemnly, and for now that was good enough for me.

"Are you guys done talking, because we need to get Izzy back, I don't want her to keep suffering," Edward flinched minutely, but I caught it in the corner of my eye and paid it no mind.

Carlisle's eyes wondered between Edward and I before he spoke.

"I'm up to date on what he's been doing, but I haven't decided what to do with him yet," I hummed thoughtfully and shrugged.

"You're opposed to killing him, I take it?" Carlisle's face only twitched minutely at my question, though Edward's mouth popped open and he finally looked up properly at Carlisle with open fear. His face lowered again and his shoulders slumped further as he spoke.

"I'd deserve no less," My eyes rolled, hurting my brain somewhat and I cut off any drawn out speeches about how he was a monster, before they started.

"Can it Fuckward, you've said your piece, let Carlisle come to his own decision,"

Edward somehow slumped further into the rocky beach but did as he was told.

"No something like that isn't up to me, it's up to all of us." Carlisle's wise words were right. "He'll have to come back home," He said slowly, and I saw Edward perk up just a touch, and my blood boiled a little.

How dare the little fuck get optimistic!

"He's not coming back like that," I muttered through gritted teeth as I was assaulted by the memory of him dragging Charlie's comatose body in front of me and claiming that it was my fault.

Before anyone could stop me, I darted forward and knocked him on his back, pressing my knees into his stomach. Pinning his wrist to the ground, I dragged my sharp teeth through his elbow and I tore off his arm. Edward tried to defend himself without attacking, and he automatically pushed my head away to try and stop me biting him.

However the force of my bite pulling one way and Edward pushing my head the other, had an adverse effect on my very, very damaged neck. My ears filled with a screeching noise as my vision tilted until the top of my skull bounced off the middle of my back. My head hanging on by only a flap of undamaged skin.

I heard a cacophony of shouts but everything sort of went dark and silent, it felt like I was asleep, yet aware I was sleeping. It was unusual, and it lasted a long time. I was moved and carried, whilst there was a disgusting out of body sensation plaguing my senses.

The comatose sensation lasted for a while until I felt something hard next to my nose and I felt the tug from my incense in my soul, like I always did when I used Takeover.

A harsh gasp escaped my throat as I turned back to normal and I nearly howled in pain as I was assaulted by how much my body hurt, as I was quickly moved away from the smoke bomb. I couldn't see who was holding me, everything was so dim after borrowing the body of someone with night vision.

"Shi-shit, I told you guys not to- to change me bah..." I mumbled as the exhaustion left my body and thankfully so did the pain as I finally lost consciousness after one hell of a shitty day.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Even though she was battered, filthy and her clothes were torn, I was so happy to see her. Seeing her as James had sort of a huge dampening effect to the usual pull I felt towards her and it did very little the quell the rage that had been building all day.

Maybe that was why I snapped at her like I did. I knew the breaking point she'd spoke of when she fought Alice, it was something I was intimately familiar with from my early years. A mindset where what only mattered was destruction, and the amount that could be inflicted. My heart ached that she'd had to go through that, scared and fighting to protect her new sister and herself.

Talking to Izzy was strange, whilst she had a part of Kali, and I could see it clear as day, there was no pull. It felt odd to be around someone who was so alike to the woman I love, yet not at the same time.

After making sure she was alright, we were both mostly quiet, listening intently to the conversation that Kali and Carlisle were having over Edward's cowering form. I could barely tear my eyes away from him, I was waiting for him to get brave, to stand, to make any sort of move towards her- aaaaand she tore off his arm.

From the angle I was sitting at it only looked like he'd pushed her far back, but when I stood to intervene I realised her head was hanging on by a thread.

"What's-" I could have guessed what Izzy was asking but I didn't have time to answer.

Dashing forward at top speed, I caught her before she even hit the ground, my boot finding its way to Edward skull in the process. Whilst his body skipped across the ebbing waves like he was a pebble, I was cradling Kali as carefully as I could, the leather sleeve wrapped around her neck had come loose, and I finally saw just how bad the damage to James' throat was.

Her eyes had closed and she was completely unresponsive. Something that was to be expected really, it was rare a vampire was tough enough to stay conscious when their head was detached. Though I don't know if that's better considering where most vampire heads ended up after they were removed.

"I'm so sorry, I never intended to-!" Edward started protesting his innocence as soon as he was out of the sea, but I cut him off before he enraged me further.

"Shut it up before I do," I said coldly, not really caring who took the command, Carlisle or Edward himself.

I gently moved Kali's host body away from Edward and back over to where Izzy was impatiently standing.

"What's happened?" She asked as soon as she heard my footsteps crunch through the rocks. "Did Edward hurt her? Cause I swear to fuck I'll murder the little shit," Her tone was worried but her body language was nothing but angry.

"Not quite, I think he exacerbated an injury, what happened to her throat?" Izzy's mouth snapped closed and she looked a little sheepish as she replied.

"It happened just before she got my eyes, Alice tried to behead her... Edward stopped her, but she did a lot of damage to Kali's neck," She seemed almost reluctant to tell me that Edward had actually _helped_ in some way, and I didn't blame her, I didn't want to hear his praises either.

The more horrible things I realised Alice had done, the bigger the lump in my chest grew. I was beyond angry with her choices, still my mind assaulted me of every good time we shared, as if to rub salt into the wound. I was confused about how to react to her being the mastermind behind all of this, but right now there were far more important things.

Alice's retribution would come later.

I looked down at the body in my arms, carefully cradling her head, I tried to help fuse the two parts of James' open throat together, but his body was so damaged he was barely leaking any venom.

"We need to get her out of that body before it fails," Carlisle's voice appeared next to my shoulder as he leaned down to inspect James' neck.

"You're right, will she be able to change back if she can't breathe though?" I asked, worried.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and he pulled his keys out of his pockets, the golden ball that Rose had given him to look like a key chain was still there.

"Izzy, please hold your breath," He asked the injured girl who nodded, and tore off the bomb from the trigger. There was a light fizzing noise for a few seconds before a thick cloud of pinkish smoke was everywhere. Carefully, Carlisle placed the bomb under James' nose so the smoke forced it's way into her.

I sat there holding James' dying body, praying that there would be no complications. There was a long pause and finally Kali's body formed, She was almost lying on top of James, and I borderline booted his body away as I gathered her up to get away from her smoke.

She gasped noisily and looked up at me with glazed over eyes, though I don't think she really saw me.

"Shi-shit, I told you guys not to- to change me bah..." She stuttered before she fell limp in my arms and I cradled her closely to my chest.

The relief I felt just looking at her was staggering, she was covered in muck, and bruises, her arm was in a make-shift sling, secured by two wooden boards. There was probably a slew of injuries I couldn't see too, she looked a complete mess but she was my complete mess, and safe in my arms again.

"How's her condition?" Carlisle asked as he stepped closer and I couldn't contain the growl as my body hunched over her. I quickly stopped myself and sent him a little guilt so he knew I didn't mean it, but I really didn't want him to get too close, she was too fragile.

I tried to tap into her feelings but they were faint, what with her being unconscious. Still, I fed her my love and as many different feelings of safety and protection as I could, even if she wasn't awake, I wanted her to know she was safe. There was an undercurrent of fear that was still running through her. I doubt she even admitted to herself how scared she must have been, and it made me feel terrible.

Of course my day had been awful too, but I was just left simmering in a pot of rage and worry. I hadn't been injured, and even if I was I was damaged, it was until I next fed at the worst. Nothing like the battered woman I was cradling close to my chest. James' body was bad, but even Bella's body was beaten and broken.

Whilst I was trying to quell my rage, I heard a cacophony of steps behind me and had to reign in my protective growl when Rose shot through the trees first, followed by Peter and then Emmett. Her eyes swept wildly over our group, her gaze snagging on Izzy, Carlisle stood by her side, helpfully informing the blind girl of the goings-on around her.

There were questions that she need answered but right now she knew where she needed to be and headed closer to Kali and I. A large part of me didn't want anyone near her whilst she was so fragile, but Rose's glare when I tightened my hold around Kali's body let me know she wasn't giving me a choice. Sighing deeply I released her enough for Rose to get a good look at her.

Her eyes glossed over with venom as she took stock of Kali's battered body, a small gasp leaving her pouty lips.

"She's- she's okay," I managed to speak, though Rose seemed to only barely hear me as her eyes fell onto Edward, who was clutching his badly damaged arm as he tried to staunch the flow of venom.

" **YOU!** " Rose's voice was all kinds of terrifying as she stormed over to Edward, who had looked to Carlisle for help as he scrambled to right himself.

To my disappointment, Carlisle did in fact intervene.

"Enough Rose!" Rose stopped stalking towards him, her fists clenched dangerously tightly.

With seemingly great effort, she tore her glare away from him and made her way to Carlisle, and by association, Izzy, who was using him as her seeing-eye vampire for the time being.

"You better give me a reason not to rip his head off right now," I'd never heard her talk like that to Carlisle before, like she was the alpha, not him.

He seemed somewhat cowed, possibly because he was struggling to give her the reason she needed to hear.

"For now we need to take him with us," Rose seemed to fizz with anger as her glare narrowed on him. "We need to decide what to do with him as a family," The savage beast in Rose seemed to be slightly placated for now, but she left him with a warning.

"He leaves before Kali wakes up, he comes nowhere near her and if he so much as looks at her wrong, I kill him," She left no room for argument and Carlisle could only give her a depressed nod.

"I understand," He agreed, easier than I had expected him to.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Edward was Carlisle's favourite, he had turned him himself, and he was the "golden boy" until Kali had come along and turned our worlds upside down. I didn't understand how Bella's disappearance could cause such a change in him, and right then, I certainly didn't care. I wasn't going to rationalise his actions anytime soon.

"Who's this?" Rose finally asked after a long pause, nodding to Izzy.

"Me? I'm basically a clay clone of Bella and Kali, my name's Izzy," Izzy guessed that she was being addressed rather well, all things considered. Rose narrowed her eyes at her, there were clearly a million questions running through her mind but Izzy smirked mischievously and continued, "I recognise your voice though, Barbie," Rose blinked in surprise, before sighing heavily.

"Cause one Kali wasn't bad enough," She grumbled much to Izzy's amusement.

Emmett came over and (re-?)introduced himself to Izzy, whilst Peter cautiously made his way over to where I was cradling Kali like she was made of glass.

"This your girl, Major?" He asked teasingly, but his voice was soft, I could tell he was trying to diffuse the last of my battle-readiness, which was a little difficult seeing as how I hadn't gotten to maim anyone.

"Yeah, this is Kali," Peter smiled and squatted down, but didn't get close.

"I'm looking forward to properly meeting her," He said with another gentle smile, so unlike him, but he knew he was treading on eggshells with my protectiveness in full throttle. "We should get her home, I bet she's cold," He suggested as he straightened and took a step back.

I stiffened at his casual remark, she _was_ very cold, it was so difficult to tell with my internal temperature and her serious injuries at the forefront of my mind. Her clothes were somewhat damp and stained with mud, the rain and chill night air was only making her worse.

Having no way to warm her properly, the best I could do was rest her as carefully as I could on my knees as I shrugged off my jacket and slowly wrapped it around her, carefully watching her face for any signs of pain. She made a small noise of discomfort when my hand brushed across her ribs and I resisted the urge to peel up her wet shirt and check for damage. She wasn't bleeding, so whatever was wrong would have to wait until I got her home.

Gathering her gently, I stood and turned towards Carlisle.

"I need to get Kali home now," Carlisle saw the urgency in my face and noticed the coat I'd wrapped around her in a vain attempt to keep out the worst of the chill.

"Of course, please, go on ahead, I'll call Esme to let her know and make sure that everyone else gets back safely," He placated, though Edward could come back in a body bag for all I cared.

"Peter, you're with me," My usually jovial brother nodded seriously and took the lead to hamper any remaining threats before they got to Kali and I.

I followed after him, without sparing another word to the others, getting her home was more important than any pleasantries or waiting around for everyone to get up to speed.

I lowered my speed greatly, so I would jostle Kali as little as possible, Peter kept pace with me and stayed alert as he scanned the wet woods for any possible threats. The entire journey home we were silent so we didn't draw any attention to ourselves but also because I was focused solely on getting her home. Esme was never as good a Doctor as Carlisle, but she knew what to do for small injuries and was far more in tune with caring for humans than I was. I was glad she would be waiting for us.

Getting back home was a little faster then our journey to Kali, because now we could cut through forests, and I didn't have to follow a road so we wouldn't miss Peter.

Esme was standing on the porch as she heard us run up the drive, her hands were clasped together with worry but she quickly untangled her fingers to hold open the door for us as we ran indoors.

There was a trio of human females I didn't recognise, who I assumed was Myra and her two children. Their faces were dark with worry as they saw Kali's state and they hesitantly stood, Charlotte came out of the Kitchen, Eleazar slowly following her.

"Carlisle called and told me a little of what's happened, we need to get her warmed up," I nodded dumbly and let her lead me upstairs to a spare bedroom. "I need to get her out of those clothes," She said as she quickly studied Kali, her eyes shining with worry but she knew that now wasn't the time to mollycoddle her.

Esme was careful as she got close to me, probably having been warned by Carlisle about my over-protectiveness right now, but I needed her help and she was the least threatening vampire I knew.

Carefully, slowly, I placed Kali on the bed and Esme began stripping her via carefully slicing through her clothes. She expected me to leave for modesties sake, but I wasn't leaving her. Though I did turn around and grab a towel from the en suite when she started to cut through her top. Esme seemed somewhat mollified by this, but I wasn't exactly interested in seeing Bella naked in the first place.

Once Esme had manage to pat her dry and wrap her in blankets she coughed lightly to get my attention, and I realised I had been staring off into space.

"Her ribs feel fractured, along with the break to her wrist, other than that most of the rest of her injuries seem superficial, she'll be fine as she is for the moment, and I don't want to disturb her. The most important thing right now is keeping her warm," She gently lifted Kali's head and lightly wrapped the towel around her wet hair, to stop the pillow becoming damp. "I'm going to make her a hot water bottle, it's a good thing I bought one in case Bella got cold, are you staying here?"

I nodded again and managed to find my voice long enough to express my gratitude.

"Thank you," I said stiffly.

Esme's smile was sunny though, as if I had professed my gratefulness in a hundred words instead of two.

"It's nothing dear... I'm so happy she's home," I felt the pressure in my chest ease slightly. She was right, Kali was home, and she was out of danger. I may not have gallantly rescued her as I would have preferred, and she was definitely a little worse for wear, but she was safe.

I took a seat next to the bed, wanting to be close to her but wanting to keep my naturally cold body far away from her. Esme returned quickly and gave me a sad smile when she realised my dilemma at not being able to hold the woman I cared for.

She only fussed around her for a moment, made sure she was warm before giving me a small smile.

"I'll be downstairs, call me if she needs anything," I nodded and shared my feelings of gratitude with her, making her smile widen as she left the room and quietly closed the door.

I sighed heavily and reached out to stroke her knee over the thick quilt as I studied her face. Esme had wiped away what dirt she could, but there was still light streaks of mud on her face and in her hair. I hurried to the bathroom and dampened a flannel with warm water and spent a while slowly removing the dirt from her face.

I'm not sure how long I stayed with her, but I heard everyone return, their questions on Kali's condition and Esme's light warning for me and her not to be disturbed right now, that I appreciated immensely. I tuned their voices out as much as I could, but a growing argument was starting to fan my slowly waning defensiveness and I ended up shoving myself out of my seat and storming to the top of the stairs.

"Not a chance! Kali's been through enough, I don't give a crap what you say she wants!" Rose seemed to be arguing with Myra, Carlisle was standing in front of the poor woman.

"I'm just telling you what Izzy needs, I didn't choose for it to be this way," Myra tried to reason, but there was an edge of fear to her voice.

"Really, I'm fine staying like this until Kali's better," Izzy tried to interject, but Carlisle gave her a stern look that she couldn't see and had to verbalise his disapproval.

"That's hardly fair, Myra said it herself that she's unsure how much damage it will cause you if your eyes stay like this," They argued back and forth for a little longer, until I heard heavy, shuffling footsteps behind me.

I whipped my head around and saw a very wobbly and fragile Kali making her way to my side, the quilt wrapped around her to preserve her modesty. Before I had a chance to speak she leaned over the bannister and glared at everyone.

"Well, I _was_ sleeping but I can see we're having an issue, so who wants to tell me why the fuck you're making so much racket?" The household seemed stunned by Kali's appearance and they were shocked into silence for a moment before Carlisle took the opportunity to explain.

"Myra tells us that Izzy needs some of your blood to heal her eyes-" Kali sighed noisily and cut him off.

"Got it, someone go fetch some leeches, but make it fast, cause I'm pretty sure I earned my sleep," It was probably wrong that her cranky, commanding tone was a little alluring, but I managed to snap myself out of my adoration for her long enough to protest.

"Hold up, leeches?" She turned to me and her eyes unfocused for a moment as she tried to keep herself steady, and her tired eyes open.

"It's what Myra uses to fix the breaks on her clay cadavers, she needs my blood, and none of you can say a damn fucking thing to change my mind," I bit back my immediate refusal at her hard glare. How she managed to look threatening when she was dead on her feet, was beyond me.

Rose sighed and gave her a frosty look.

"And there's no asking you to wait until later?" For the first time Kali looked truly angry at Rose, surprise showed on her face as Kali berated her.

"If you were the only one that could fix my eyes, I know you'd do it in a heartbeat, I risked my life to get us out of there and there's no way in hell I'm letting Izzy suffer any longer!" She finished her tirade and turned to Izzy. "Izzy, take off the blindfold," She said angrily, Izzy made a protesting noise, but Kali said her name again in a warning tone and Izzy could only sigh as she did as she was told.

I had assumed her eyes had been damaged, but I wasn't prepared for just how badly. I could see right into her hollow skull, her eyes were completely gone, shattered, spidery cracks spread around her temple and down a little of her nose.

"Now you fucking tell me _that_ can wait," Kali spat angrily and Rose's mouth snapped shut as she studied Izzy's horrifying injury, watching a small shard of her skin fall off.

Izzy hastily put the makeshift blindfold back over her eyes as she felt the piece of her face crumble.

"I really don't want to be a bother-" Izzy mumbled but Kali still managed to hear her and I saw her fist clench around the quilt she was holding around herself with her one good arm.

"After everything you've done for me, you're hardly a bother, I'm just sorry, I can't do more," Her voice finally started to lose her anger as she slumped slightly. "Wake me when you get the leeches, I don't really want to be surprised by them," She said as she shuffled back to bed.

I followed after her, ignoring the hushed whispers at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kali-" I started as she practically threw herself into bed and grunted angrily in pain.

"I'm fine Cowboy, just let me sleep more... I'm not ready to be awake yet," Her voice held an edge of sadness that I'd never heard in her before. The events of the day were clearly catching up to her, and I could smell her eyes watering as she started to fall asleep.

"Alright Darlin', you want me to help you sleep?" She had turned away from me, probably so I couldn't watch her grieve, but still nodded weakly. I rubbed my hand against my jeans so my fingers were a little warmer as I placed one on her shoulder.

Her emotions were a swirling mess of grief, mental exhaustion and self-loathing. A combination of the hardest emotions for me to combat in someone, but I tried nonetheless. I tried to ease away her wrongfully guilty conscious and smother the feelings of loss with all the comforting and gentle emotions that I could, whilst feeding her more lethargy to help her drift off quickly.

Healing her body would take some time, but it wasn't difficult, healing her heart was far more complicated, but there wasn't anyone better equipped than I, and no one who would rather do it more.

* * *

Kali's POV

I only vaguely remember waking up to get feasted upon by leeches, Carlisle and Myra were the ones who woke me to take my blood. Carlisle reassured me that everyone that felt they weren't able to control themselves was out of the house for the time being, not that I cared. I had faith that Jasper would have ripped apart anyone that got thirsty around me, judging by the thunderous look on his face as I offered them my collarbone for the two leeches that Izzy needed.

Carlisle quickly staunched the fast flow of blood that the leeches caused as they were removed, and put plasters securely over the new holes before sending me back to sleep.

So I slept, and when I woke I slept more. Every time someone tried to visit me, I had Jasper tell them I was still sleepy and wanted to rest. This carried on for a few days before Jasper couldn't take it anymore.

"Darlin..." I almost flinched at the sudden noise, I had been practically hiding under the sheets, alternating between anger, tears and just plain old grief. I had asked Jasper not to tap into my emotions, yet he had still dutifully sat by my side in silence and helped me sleep when I asked.

"I said I'm not hungry," Esme had dropped off more food that I barely touched, and Jasper had given me a very pointed look when I put the tray down again.

"So you say," He muttered dryly. The first bit of emotion he showed outside of quiet concern, garnered my attention and I turned on my side just enough to look at him. "I think it's time you get up, don't you?" My good hand fisted the sheet under my chin and I chose to say nothing.

The long pause made Jasper sigh heavily, but he didn't give up like I wanted him to.

"I know there's a lot on your mind right now, a lot that's weighing on your heart... Sugar I'm here for you, but you've gotta stop punishing yourself. Not eating and locking yourself away isn't going to help you," He said gently, and I felt my eyes prickle with tears as the compassion in his words reached me.

"I'm not punishing myself, I just don't want to get up," I reasoned feebly, but we both knew I was harming myself by not eating or moving.

"You're making me watch this though, I don't want to see you starve yourself Darlin'," His voice was so sad that I couldn't help but look at him. I knew I must have red, puffy eyes and that I smelled like ass, but at the same time I knew he wouldn't care.

"You don't have to stay," I weakly started, but was cut off by his glare.

"I'm not going anywhere until you do," My frown tightened and I sighed heavily through my nose.

"So we're both starving ourselves then?" He shrugged and decided to slide next to me into the bed.

"I guess so, good thing your blood doesn't hold any sway over me, huh?" I snorted feebly.

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind being drained dry right about now," I said humourlessly.

"Yeah but I'd change you straight away if that ever happened, then spend the next three days burning whoever drained you piece by piece until you woke up," He said easily and I couldn't help the genuine smile.

"You're so violent," His smile etched into all his features as he watched mine grow.

"Yet you love it," The note of teasing in his voice made something twist pleasantly inside me, but I still primarily felt like crap. "So, what will you do? Gonna stay in here another day and ferment further?" He asked lazily, though I could detect the note of hope in his voice.

I snorted and sat up

"Do I smell that bad?" I asked and got a non-committal shrug in response.

"It's not like I needed to breathe anyway," I laughed, the sudden noise surprising me and immediately I felt bad, I shouldn't be laughing right now.

The death of Charlie and the subsequent actions that followed had been haunting me for the past few days, and I felt like I didn't deserve the company of such good and kind people after what I'd done.

I'd killed violently, and I'd maimed the people that the Cullens cared for. I didn't deserve anything but solitude and misery. Sadly, Jasper just wouldn't leave well enough alone and I knew that if I kept this up then I'd just make him sadder.

It took every ounce of my resolve, and I wanted to give up almost straight away but I slowly stood, taking care not to jostle any of the injuries that were still healing. My wrist was the worst but my ribs were a close second, two of them were cracked from Laurent booting me across the room whilst I was trying to protect Charlie.

The sharp pain that laced across my side made me automatically clutch at my ribs as I stood, but I ignored it and Jasper's worried look as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Pick me out some clothes would you?" I asked over my shoulder and caught his tentatively pleased smile.

I wanted to wallow for longer but there was a plethora of things hanging over my head that I needed to worry about. Staying in bed longer would only bring more people to my door, and they'd get pushier and pushier until I let them back in, or Jasper did, he was the one that was telling everyone "not now".

Something had to be done about Charlie and what happened to him, I wasn't sure what the official story was or if one had even been thought of yet. According to everyone outside of the house, Charlie was still kidnapped and the Police had no clues on where to go next.

Jasper had told me that the Police had been by but Carlisle had firmly informed them that I had relapsed after hearing the news about Charlie's disappearance, and was on strict bed rest. He had told them that under no circumstances could they talk to me, as any extra stress could cause me to have another heart attack. Seeing as how Carlisle was a _very_ respected member of the community, my Doctor, and current career, they had little choice but to leave me alone until I was ready to talk to them.

And finally, the last and most prevalent concern weighing heavily upon me was Alice's last words, or rather her last threat. The Volturi were expecting me by now, and if I didn't show they'd come looking for me themselves. I had faith that the Cullens wouldn't let them take me without a fight, but that was just it. More fighting, more people that might get hurt or die, the very thought of it made my heart drop to my stomach and my worry increase so much that Jasper had felt it over the past few days without even having to touch me.

I stripped out of the gross smelling PJ's Esme had given me, and undid the knot around my neck that kept my new sling in place. I carefully dropped my arm, untied the thick bandage so I wouldn't get it wet, and stepped under the hot spray. I stood under the water for a long time, thinking, my mind jumping from one sad memory to another. It wasn't until there was a light knock at the door, that I finally moved.

"Kali?" Rose's cautious voice reached me through the door and I perked up a little, the sad thoughts drifting back to the corner of my mind for just a moment.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly replied.

"Can I come in?" Rose had seen Bella's nude body before and I had no qualms about her seeing it now, but I didn't really want her to see just how bad I looked underneath clothes.

There were bruises everywhere, and some of them were horrifyingly dark still, others were finally beginning to turn a mottled green-yellow, but it wasn't something I particularly wanted her to see, lest she worry.

Still, I couldn't think of a good reason outside of being naked, so after a long pause I gave her an affirmative answer and she opened the door. Her eyes only strayed to my body for a moment, but with vampire vision that was more than enough time to take stock of all my suddenly visible injuries, and I felt myself shy away from her.

"What can I do for you, dollface?" I asked, moving my head so I could speak without water getting in my mouth. She tried for a smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes and stepped closer.

"I bumped into Jasper, he said you were having a shower and I thought that maybe you might want some help?" It didn't really occur to me that not only could I not use my left hand to wash anything, but I also couldn't stretch and twist my body to reach my back or my hair because of my ribs.

I was hesitant, but nodded and she gave me another smile, though this one was more cheerful, and placed the clothes she had brought me on the side. She stripped quickly and I averted my eyes, as she walked into the shower with me and slid the glass door shut. Her hair started to cling to her skin as it became wet and I tried very hard not to stare but her grin let me know that she had caught me looking.

Can you blame me? She's fucking perfect, and naked, and next to me!

"Alright then horn dog, let's do your hair first, yeah?" A snort forced its was out of my nose and I turned around so she had better access to my hair.

"You only came to help me so you could play with my hair, didn't you?" I joked half-heartedly as she began lathering my hair with a sweet citrus smelling shampoo.

"Damn, you caught me," I heard the sarcasm and it made me smile, just a little.

As she piled my hair on top of my head, I felt myself almost melt with the nice sensations. Her cool fingers gently caressing my scalp was better than I expected, and my knees twitched a little as if they wanted to buckle from the sudden pleasure. Thinking back, my reaction was probably so extreme because I'd barely let Jasper comfort me over the past few of days, feeling like I didn't deserve it.

Rose didn't speak, she was quiet for a little while, but then she began to hum softly and I was enraptured. Her singing voice would have been siren-esque levels of perfect just from the change, but there was a feeling, some kind of unidentifiable emotion that I couldn't decipher. I didn't know the song, didn't know if it was just made up or a maybe lullaby from her time, but I loved it.

Closing my eyes, I felt the tears leak out of the corners for the millionth time since I'd woken up. There was a slight hitch in Rose's voice, which I imagined was because she realised I was crying, but she said nothing and continued working her nimble fingers through my tangled mass of hair.

She gently pulled my hair back as she rinsed out the soapy suds and I tried not to sniffle, so I didn't inhale water but also because I didn't want her to feel like she had to do something to comfort me. This was enough.

Rose started working conditioner through my hair, her fingers gently de-tangling the knots that had formed from 3 days worth of ignoring my hairbrush. It was slow work, but she was careful not to pull my hair out, and it felt so soothing. Still she hummed, repeating the same song over and over, and I loved it.

It was a long time before I spoke, by then she had piled my hair on top of my head to let the conditioner soak in and had begun gently scrubbing my back with a sponge coated in a vanilla smelling shower gel.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, the tears mingling with the water on my face.

"Whatever for?" She asked gently as she moved onto my arms.

"I-" I wasn't quite sure where to start, so I tried to round it up as much as I could. "For being a burden, for ruining everything..." I felt a cold puff of air on the nape of my neck as Rose sighed heavily, and I couldn't resist the urge to turn and see her face.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, and she pressed her body against my back as her head came to rest atop mine. My current depression made it relatively easy to ignore her wet breasts pressing into my back.

"Oh sweetie, you've got nothing to apologise for, what happened – none of it was your fault. You were the victim in this, and yes you turned the tables around and people got hurt, but you were just trying to protect everyone. I would have done the same in your shoes," I sniffed loudly as the tears worsened, I reached up with my good hand and held onto hers, leaning back into her cool embrace.

"But... Charlie... and Alice," I added hesitantly. Whilst I was torn up about what I had done to her, a big chunk of my heart knew she deserved it, I just wished I hadn't done _that_ , and that I'd been in more control. I wished I'd never felt so out of my depths as to let James' horrifically violent tendencies take hold.

"You did everything you could to save him, Myra and her kids told us everything, they saw it all and even though they're just kids they knew you'd tried your best until you just vanished," I still felt awful that Prisha and Anaya had seen something so horrific, even my killing of Laurent, I'd told them to look away, but they were still there.

"I should have done more, I should have just clung to Laurent so there was no chance of me taking over anyone else, I'm so stupid," I mumbled and Rose squeezed me a little tighter, being ever so careful of my multiple bumps and bruises.

"If you did that he likely would have killed you, I know they were keeping you alive, but if you had pissed him off enough he wouldn't have cared, or worse, he'd have injured you permanently. Charlie wasn't your fault," I disagreed but kept it to myself. "Alice on the other hand, deserved everything she got and then some. She was going to leave you with The Volturi, and Eleazar knows all about what they do to those that aren't compliant. It was one of the reasons why he left them to find a better life, and she was going to take you straight to them. What you did was pretty gross," I couldn't help the snort of dark laughter that bubbled up my chest. "But she deserved it,"

Her resolute tone made me feel a little better, but I still felt squeamish everytime I remembered the feel of Alice's soft eyeball and the chunks of skull rolling around my mouth as I crunched them into a paste.

I felt the rising bile and managed to throw myself out of the shower and get my head to the toilet as I threw up the meagre contents of my stomach. The sudden movement made me distinctly aware of every little bruise and break that peppered me but I pushed the pain to the side for the moment as I heaved.

Rose was by my side in an instant, holding my hair on top of my head and soothingly rubbing my back. Her cold hands felt so good, even though I was drenched and quickly getting colder. My head burned as I retched again, but nothing came out. I flopped down next to the toilet and messily wiped at my wet face.

Rose disappeared for a second before she came back with a towel and the glass of water that was by my bed. I wiped at my face, getting rid of the sudden sweat and looked up at her glumly as I took the cup from her hand.

"Thanks, sorry about this... sometimes when I remember it, it makes me feel sick," Her pretty face was a picture of guilt as the water dripping off us drenched the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," She said as she helpfully rested the back of her hand against my burning cheek. I gratefully leaned into her frozen touch and sighed.

"No, it's fine, my own stupid fault, I usually have a pretty strong stomach," I took a sip of the water and swilled it around my mouth until it became warm and gross. I spat it out in the toilet and reached up to flush now that my stomach was settling.

For a long moment Rose just studied me, and judging by the furrowed brow, I'd have guessed she was worried, not surprising really, I'd have been just as bad if the roles were reversed.

"Think you can manage rinsing?" She asked and I nodded and let her help me up. My limbs ached in protest and I nearly stumbled, but she carefully led me back to the shower and helped finish washing me and my hair. I was so out of it I didn't even flinch when she got to the more _intimate_ areas.

As soon as I was soap-less, Rose carefully guided me back out and I held onto a towel bannister for support as she dried me off and helped me into my clean clothes. When I got back into the room I was staying in, I noticed the sheets had been stripped bare and the quilt was neatly folded up at the end of the bed.

Guess that meant I wasn't getting back in that right now.

"Come on, Jasper's waiting for you in his study," I had been in there a handful of times, but I think Jasper preferred to keep the place to himself, having cited it as the one room where Alice couldn't touch anything.

I looked over the bannister as we left the bedroom and saw the living room was empty, Rose smiled down at me and chose to fill me in.

"Eleazar and Irina have gone hunting with Emmett. Peter and Charlotte are out of town so they can grab a criminal... Carlisle's at work and I think Izzy and Esme are in the kitchen," I frowned and asked about the missing people.

"What about Myra and her kids? And Edward?" Rose's face scrunched up a little as I mentioned his name but she answered anyway.

"Myra is staying at a hotel, we're keeping an eye on her and Esme drops in on her and the kids every day. I think they wanted to spend time away from vampires, not that I blame them. Carlisle's offered to pay for her to stay there until she's decided on what she wants to do next," Her eyes tightened slightly as she continued. "As for Edward, he's gone to stay with some of Carlisle's friends in Ireland. They have a member of their coven that can sense lies, another that Carlisle believes can manipulate the outcome a situation, and her mate. They're the most civilised human-drinkers we know, and they'll be able to keep Edward in line." Rose didn't seem too happy and I stopped her before we reached Jasper's study.

"Not what you wanted?" I asked as I leaned back to rest on the bannister. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared at nothing in particular.

"The bastard is getting off way too easily, Carlisle says it's only temporary until we can find a better solution, but I'm worried he's just going to welcome him back after a few years or something," I sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"At least it's for a few years, right?" Rose snorted and shook her head.

"A few years is barely anything for us, and I want that asshole to pay for what he's done," I reached out and held onto her elbow as I spoke.

"For now, he's gone and that all I really want, I don't think I'm ready to stomach another death anyway, no matter how much you want it," Rose's expression fell as guilt flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry," She started but I cut her off with a smile.

"Don't be, I don't blame you for feeling like that one bit, but for now lets leave it at that," She nodded briskly and straightened.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Call me if you need anything, okay?" I smiled brighter and gave her a one armed hug.

"Will do, kitty-cat," She placed a light kiss atop my head as she passed me, I forced out another smile for her and knocked on Jasper's door.

I only waited a moment before he told me to come inside, a small thump following his words.

"Hey Darlin', how are you feeling?" He asked as he crossed the room in quick strides and pushed back my damp fringe to the side to rest a hand on my head. I still felt a little flushed from throwing up and leaned into the touch. "You're hot," He stated simply and I chuckled lightly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Cowboy, but I'm alright, really," He snorted in amusement and let his hand drop as he guided me to a brown leather sofa.

Jasper's study was more or less what anyone could have guessed it would be. There was a large window that looked perfect for jumping out of, nestled between two large bookshelves, filled with musty old tomes. The floor was covered in a lush red wood, a dark brown rug covered the centre of the room. He had a large desk with papers, some nicknack's dotted around and a pair of sofa's tucked away in the corner of the room near an ancient rocking chair that I wouldn't dare touch lest it crumble.

As I took a seat, I noticed the box on the floor, next to his desk chair. There was a postage stamp on it, and a paper was leaking out of the hastily closed lid. Jasper caught my stare and hoisted the box up, bringing it with him as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Technically, this is yours," I blinked in confusion and pulled off the lid and he slid he box between us.

Inside were a plethora of official looking documents, birth certificates, bank statements, passports... It took a long moment for me to remember, but I did.

"Is this the stuff you got in case I agreed to leave Forks?" He nodded as I pulled out a thick envelope that had been filled with money. I knew the Cullens were loaded, but seeing such a large amount in my hand still made my eyes go wide.

"Yeah, it was delivered a few days back," He pointed at the money in my hands. "That was just in case it wasn't safe for you to use your card," He dug inside the box and handed me another envelope. Years of loosing my bank card and receiving club cards in the mail let me guess at what it was fairly quickly.

"Is this... a bank card?" Again he nodded. I hesitantly slit open the letter and unfolded it. A card was glued to the paper, it almost had my name. "Kali-Mae Whitlock, huh?" I asked with a teasing lilt in my voice, and was amused at the sudden embarrassment on Jasper's face.

"Well, you kind of refused to tell us your real last name, and Swan or Cullen would lead people back here..." I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help myself as I dropped the letter back into the box and rested a hand on my side in a vain attempt to stop the pain in my ribs that laughter brought on.

"I didn't tell you for a few reasons," I finally managed to say between giggles. Jasper moved the box back onto the floor and shuffled closer. "I was worried about my safety when I met you, and I didn't want you to try and find a ten year younger me in this world. If I wanted to find myself, I would have done it myself, and as much as I love you all, you are all very nosey folk," Jasper gave me a crooked grin and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"You're not wrong, Carlisle would have tried to look you up through the hospital system, at the very least," I leaned against him and felt his thumb stroking my shoulder idly. "But I would really like to know your real name, promise I won't go looking anywhere you don't want me to," He hinted obviously and I felt my lips lift a little.

"I'll give you a clue, I share a last name with one of the most bad-ass female characters in the video game world," His brow furrowed and I chuckled as he thought hard.

"Yeah, you're probably better posing that kinda riddle to Emmett, I don't play nearly as many games as him, I always had trouble with the little buttons," He finished airily and placed an idle kiss on my cheek.

Snuggling into his side more and ignoring all the little twinges of pain as I did, I gave a half shrug and smiled up at him.

"Then I guess you're gonna have to figure it out, aren't you?" He huffed against my hair in irritation, and I felt a little bubble of laughter grow in my chest at his frustration.

"Quit trying to be a damn enigma," He grumbled but hugged me a little tighter, careful to only touch the places he knew I was mostly injury free.

Jasper's comfort was good for me and it was starting to help it feel easier, the guilt that is. It didn't gnaw so heavily on my heart but every fibre of my being was dreading telling Bella what had happened to her dad. For now though, my heart felt just a little lighter by being around him.

Though that was soon to change.

Jasper tensed, his hug suddenly becoming more protective,there was a deep rumble in his chest where a growl was building, threatening to tear out of throat. I looked up to his face but he wasn't paying any attention, his gaze was far off as he listened to something that I couldn't.

I was carefully, but quickly moved from his embrace as he stood.

"Jasper?" Esme hesitantly called from downstairs and I realised something must be really wrong.

Jasper had been obviously overprotective since he'd brought me home, and I think cooping myself up had helped ease, probably why he didn't push me to get out of bed until now. So at first I assumed he was just overreacting, but Esme wouldn't be calling up with a worrying tone in her voice if someone had just said something wrong (my first guess for why he was upset).

"What's happening?" I asked as my heart began thumping loudly in my chest, I wasn't ready for another fight, it was too soon and I couldn't help the sense of dread that was creeping up my spine.

"Wolves," Jasper spat out and it took me a long second to realise he wasn't talking about the regular kind.

Nope, the supernatural kind had come to visit, like 3 books early.

I knew this would be about Charlie, and whilst I wasn't ready to talk about it or confront the situation, I refused to let them get the blame because I was depressed. With an excess of effort, I pushed myself off the sofa and made my way towards the door, Jasper appeared in front of me, his face like thunder.

"You're not going anywhere near them, we'll take care of this," He shot out the room and slammed the door in my face.

Annoyed, and exhausted, I opened the door and caught a blur race to the front door. It was at a slow pace, but I followed after him, and was granted quite the sight from the living room window.

Standing imposingly in the garden, at over 3 meters tall, were three very angry wolves, accompanied by a tanned old man in a wheelchair. The eyes of the wolves honed in on me and it took courage to walk outside and stand with the Cullens.

It was only Esme, Rose, and Jasper, but if a fight broke out at least we had equal numbers. I assumed that because of the added complications, Esme had told Izzy to stay hidden until this was resolved, I really hoped she listened.

"Do you know why we are here?" The sole male humans identity finally clicked for me as Jake's dad, Billy Black. His face reminded me of weathered leather, tough and full of hard lines from years of displaying strong emotions, his black eyes were like cold pits as he glared at us. The entourage of wolves could barely hold back their growls as he addressed their mortal enemies.

"I believe so, before we talk, would you consider waiting for my husband to come home? He was the one who made the treaty, and as the leader of our coven it would be wrong of us to have a diplomatic discussion without him present," Esme asked kindly.

I wasn't sure if she was stalling for time, or if she meant just what she said, but considering my self imposed bed rest, I wasn't sure if we even had an official story to tell them.

One of the wolves snarled and took a step forward, and everyone's reactions were intimidate. Rose and Jasper moved to my side and kept me behind them, Esme took a hesitant step back, with her palms up to show she meant no harm and the wolves barked and growled at each other.

Billy stayed still, his weathered glare never leaving his face as he raised his hand to still the trio of wolves behind him.

"We will make decisions on what to do upon your husbands return, but we will hear what has transpired now," Esme opened her mouth and Billy interrupted her before she had the chance to speak. "Not from you, Bella will tell us,"

I almost didn't respond at first, it having been so long since someone called me Bella, but I stepped around my blonde guards, patting Jasper's arm as I did and walked forwards, stopping next to Esme.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my voice was harder than I meant it to be but the seriousness of the situation was slowly dawning on me. One wrong word and I could break the treaty between enemies and start an all out war.

Billy was contemplative for a moment, but his eyes never left mine.

"It has come to our attention that not only are you aware of their world, but there was an incident recently involving foreign vampires, so please tell me Bella. Where is your father?" My eyes slid shut as I sighed, this wasn't something I waned to discuss but a quick glance to Esme and her encouraging look got me started.

"Charlie is dead," There was a beat of silence and I saw Billy's eyes widen only a fraction. The wolves seemed momentarily shocked into silence, the background rumble of their barely contained growls, disappearing. "He was killed by nomad vampires, which have been dealt with,"

Billy studied my face for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Explain," Was all he said, there was a slight tremor to his voice that made me want to hang my head in shame. I desperately wished he had asked anyone but me, but he knew Bella wouldn't lie about Charlie, and it was smart of him to ask me.

"Charlie was kidnapped because of me, the nomad vampires wanted to give me to The Volturi in exchange for turning Forks into a buffet, the Cullens did everything they could to get to us in time, but regretfully, it was too late for him," I could see Billy's adams apple bob inside his throat as he fought back his grief, his black eyes shone with tears he was holding onto dearly.

"Why would these Volturi want you, Bella? Is it because you're aware of their world?" He managed to ask around his misery and I shook my head.

"No. it's because I have one of those latent vampire gifts. The running theme is a human with some special traits turned into a vampire, is likely to develop supernatural powers that The Volturi covet," I didn't want to answer too many questions about it, just because I didn't want them to know about the real reason why, and just who was really involved all along. They would not accept Edward and Alice being even slightly responsible for Charlie's death, and I didn't blame them.

Billy studied me again, gathering his thoughts, the way he watched me, so carefully it made my palms sweat and I awkwardly wiped them against my black PJ pants.

"Where is Charlie now?" That I didn't know. I knew that they wouldn't have just left him, but I had no clue where he was now.

I looked up to Esme for help and she intervened on my behalf.

"We have his... body, but due to the ramifications on our kind, we've yet to come up with a completely solid plan. We were hoping to talk to you before we made any official decisions," She tried to mollify in her kindliest voice.

Billy wasn't buying it.

"Then you should have come to us a lot sooner," His tone was snappy, and I could see where he was starting to place the blame. The wolves by his side begun their growling as they sensed Billy's rage. "We will need to hear all the facts before we let _you_ make any choices on my friends behalf," His voice was low and commanding, like he was trying to forcefully dominate us by tone alone.

Jasper chose to step up then, standing just a little in front of me.

"Then you can hear it from us, Bella is still recovering from multiple injuries, as I'm sure you can see," There was a tone of condescension to his voice and I placed my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

The wolves snarled at him, but I took no notice and stepped closer to Billy.

"Billy – my dad died because I couldn't protect him, so please don't blame them, I couldn't get to him in time and he was killed because I was defiant, selfish and so, so reckless," The tears began again, the wolves stopped snarling and Billy watched me quietly. "I'm so sorry, I tried, I really did-" I choked out between sobs and jumped when Billy rolled himself closer and took hold of my good hand.

"You entered a world – a battlefield, you should never have known about, let alone joined, it's a miracle you're alive at all. Charlie... I know he would have given his life for you, his passing is a terrible tragedy, but I know if the roles were reversed he would have tried just as hard to save you," He said quietly, his hands shaking as he held mine.

Maybe his words were supposed to comfort me but all they did was rip open the stitches on the barely healed wounds in my heart. My sobs became louder and I fell to my knees as my grief peaked.

Rose was by my side in an instant, and had gathered me up in her arms and was carefully cradling me against her, trying to soothe me with shushing sounds. I buried my face in my neck, part in shame and part to muffle the sounds of my uncontrollable crying.

Another hand touched my shoulder and I didn't even need to look up to see who it was as I felt the grief weighing on my chest, lift just a little. It was enough to help me quiet my sobs at least, and I managed to pull myself out of Rose's arms, a little embarrassed that I'd ended up there in the first place.

Billy was watching me with an air of sadness, I gave him an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry about that," I apologised quietly.

Before either of us could continue the conversation, Carlisle came to a skidding halt in front of me, but not too close to the wolves, probably to show he meant no threat.

"I apologise for my absence, I just received a text from Rose that you had come to discuss the recent on goings. Might we invite you inside?" He offered cordially, Billy paused for a long moment before nodding slowly.

There was no appropriate wheelchair access for him to enter the Cullens house, and I had a feeling he would have rather crawled than let any of the Cullens carry his chair indoors. Thankfully the issue didn't last long as the biggest, black wolf turned purposefully to the other members of his pack, before walking off into the forest, I caught the wad of fabric tied around his hind leg and was glad I wouldn't have to deal with naked werewolves.

Dressing quickly in jeans, Sam walked back out and seemed to take stock of everyone's position before he walked over to Billy and lifted him and his chair like it was nothing. Esme led the way, kindly ushering them inside and offering drinks like the hostess she was. Rose and Jasper gave the snarling wolves a last purposeful look before guiding me back inside too.

The wolves watched me closely and I tried to give them a little wave but they didn't seem to change their expressions (though it was very hard to tell) and I turned away from them with a sigh, bracing myself for another conversation I didn't want to have.

Sam had placed Billy's chair down beside an arm chair and had reluctantly taken a seat, opposite Esme and Carlisle, who of course sat together keeping the glass coffee table between them. I chose to bridge the gap and sat on the sofa between them both, sitting at the end closer to Billy so Jasper or Rose didn't have to be closer than Sam would have liked.

"Start from the beginning," Billy demanded and Carlisle did.

A lot was omitted, it was an unspoken thing that no one bring up Edward, Alice or the fact that I wasn't Bella. Otherwise Carlisle kept to the facts, at least until it came to why this had all transpired in the first place.

"And how would these Volturi know of Bella's mental shield, exactly?" Billy drilled and Carlisle seemed at a loss for a reason before finally conceding.

"We don't know," He ran a hand through his hair and tried to elaborate, "We have theories, but nothing solid and nothing that we're confident about, for now, how she was discovered remains somewhat of a mystery to us," It was a clever lie really, Billy couldn't disprove us not knowing how someone discovered Bella's powers.

Billy's frown deepened as he studied the room and I saw Sam tense briefly, before he angrily barked at everyone,

"You should leave Forks, you monsters bring nothing but death with you," The venom in his words was palpable and made the snarl on my face grow. He seemed surprised when he finally caught sight of my expression.

"Monsters? What makes you so much better? From what I can gather you only transform into wolves to _kill_ them! You know damn well that the Cullens don't drink from humans, and I've seen how much it kills them to deal with the thirst! So where the fuck do you get the stones to call them monsters?" I found myself standing after my mini tirade, daring this pup to challenge me.

Billy seemed more surprised than Sam was, though he quickly gathered himself together and stood, towering over me by a ridiculous amount.

"Vampires _are_ monsters! How can you defend them after everything they've done?!" I growled and got in his face as I continued berating his prejudice ass.

"Oh so you're, what? 'Speciest'? I've met people like you before that believe there are 'dangerous dog breeds'. Just cause a Pitbull bit someone doesn't mean the species should be condemned, if the world ran on your fucked up logic than there'd be anarchy," I growled in his snarling face, catching Billy's surprise from the corner of my eyes, I continued. "But I'm sure we could euthanise you, wonder how many fucking lives I'd save, how many people wouldn't end up _mauled,_ " Sam's pupils shrunk but his teeth began to show in his rage.

Okay, so that was a low blow, though I imagine they had no idea if I even knew what had happened to Emily and that I wasn't just making a wild guess at what could happen. This idiot was name-calling the people I'd come to adore, and my angry ass wasn't going to take that lying down, just a shame for him I knew what insults would sting the most.

I could see Sam shaking with barely contained anger and knew this was my warning to move or get killed, but I wasn't done. "Go ahead, transform and hurt me, prove to me that you're really the monster here, little mongrel," I spat and could practically feel the boiling heat rolling off of him before I felt a woosh of air as I was pulled backwards.

Jasper's grip on my good arm was tight and we both knew he had hurt me unintentionally, and I'd have fingerprint bruises around my forearm, but neither of us cared at the moment. I was wrapped up in one big ball of rage and grief and positively dying to take it out on someone, this idiot just happened to make himself undesirable number 1.

"Kali," Jasper warned as he stared down Sam, just as Billy sharply called Sam's name.

All eyes turned to Jasper who tried to hide his mistake but Billy wasn't letting him bury it so easily.

"What did you call her?" He asked somewhat suspiciously, but not so much that he had guessed I wasn't Bella.

Thinking fast, I chose to answer,

"Jasper calls me Kali, and I call him Cowboy, they're just dumb nicknames," I tried to swing the subject off of Jasper's slip up and continue my argument. "Just more proof that some vampires make perfectly good friends, they protect you, give you fond nicknames, and they don't eat you," Sam still looked pissed, but he seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

He stiffly sat back down and Jasper loosened his grip on my arm and gently guided me into the seat next to him, this time keeping himself between Sam and I.

"More importantly what are we going to do now?" I posed the question to Billy, but I hadn't a clue what conversations had transpired in my self-imposed bed rest and had hoped that the Cullens had come up with something.

Billy looked thoughtful but Carlisle offered up his thoughts first.

"We have discussed some possible options, if you'd like to hear them?"

Whereas I would have just barrelled on, Carlisle waited for permission in the form of a single nod from Billy, before he continued.

"The police have been working under the assumption that Charlie was taken by the same person involved in what they originally thought was some kind of animal attack in Seattle. Whilst this is somewhat true, as I told you the nomads were the ones responsible for those killings, I believe we should use this to our advantage," Billy looked a little angry, and I could guess that it was down to the almost clinical manner that Carlisle used to explain his ideas.

Still, he prompted him to continue, even though his face looked like thunder.

"We are open to suggestions, but nothing barbaric," He said stiffly, I could see Carlisle was a little offended by the implication but continued.

"The hunting cabin where we found Bella and Charlie has yet to be discovered and there are at least a dozen bodies still there, we've taken steps to block off road access for now, but they can't be left for long. Our idea involved making an anonymous call to the police, however we have a slight problem when it comes to hiding the evidence of vampire attacks.

"Most of the victims had external injuries but the cause of death will be clear in a morgue, we do have an idea for that, but I would like your approval before we go through with it," Carlisle's body was tense, though not in an aggressive manner, more like he was waiting to be scolded.

Billy took in his tenseness and the way Esme's hand rested on his arm to provide comfort.

"You're talking about fire aren't you?" Sam's head whipped around to gape at Billy, who sounded almost resigned to the idea. "Exposure for them, especially in this town, could spell future problems for us later. Whilst I do not approve of any of these somewhat underhanded methods, the safety of the living should always come before the comfort of the dead," He explained to Sam sagely.

Sam turned back to Carlisle with a glare.

"And what about the families and friends of all those people? Think they're gonna be happy about this? And what about Charlie, he was drained too, wasn't he?" Carlisle had skirted around explaining the exact cause of Charlie's death, after my brief explanation that he died for me.

"No, Charlie died from injuries, not vampire bites, he was drained afterwards," I explained coldly, and Sam almost winced at my words, though maybe it was because Bella's daughter was correcting him on the way her dad died.

Billy's eyes looked glassy, and he took a long moment to steady himself before he continued.

"I do not want Charlie's body to be a part of this,"

Carlisle sighed and hung his head in shame.

"Neither do I, but it will raise even more questions if he's not there, with the rest,"

A long silence dragged out whilst everyone thought of an alternative. Though I knew they had been inside the cabin, they weren't trapped there like me, and I knew more about the place. So with my mind trying to detachedly fly through ideas of what to do with Charlie's body, I almost smiled when I finally thought of something.

"The basement!" I exclaimed and all head turned to me with curious faces. "The basement is stone, so it'll be very difficult to set fire to, there's no carpets and the only wood in there are the tables and the- crates," I caught myself on the final word. Explaining that there were coffins down there would lead to questions about Myra, someone no one was talking about.

Billy's brow furrowed and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it was all stone?" He confirmed cautiously.

I nodded easily and tried to explain it better.

"The walls, the foundation of the house itself, and the floor were all stone. We could put Charlie in one of the crates, along with some other bodies in the others, then more than his body will be protected from the fire, and it won't look so suspicious," It was hard to talk about him this way, I felt the tears gathering in my eyes and ignored Billy's sympathetic look.

Carlisle gave me a grimaced smile, the subject was horrible but he was still pleased that I'd come up with something they hadn't.

"That could work, the room was designed to be somewhat fireproof by the looks of it," He was referring to Myra's work with the Clay Cadavers but the less said about that the better. "I assume it was for smoking meats, possibly," He added hesitantly, and I tried not to smile at how much of a clever quack he was.

I turned back to Billy and gave him a resolute look.

"This is what has to be done, I don't want his body desecrated anymore, and if this will help and all we'll be doing is moving him, then I think it's for the best. However, if you have any other ideas or thoughts, I'm all ears," Billy looked down for a moment, I could see his eyes moving as he thought rapidly, but finally closed them with a heavy sigh.

"I can think of no better plans. As much as I would prefer to have Charlie go into the ground, I know this will be for the best." Billy continued, his eyes shone as he looked up, abandoning all pretence and pride he quietly asked Carlisle, "I would ask to see him before you take him back there," The lump in my throat grew and I couldn't bare to look at Charlie's corpse again.

Esme nodded and stood.

"Of course, we've been taking good care of him, if you would follow me out back I'll take you myself," She offered kindly, her voice was soft and I couldn't see a glimmer of distrust in Billy's face as he nodded.

Sam was more hesitant, but wise enough not to voice his concerns right now, instead he helped Billy back out of the front door. Though she was taking him around the back, I had a feeling that Izzy was hiding somewhere in the kitchen or the garden.

As soon as Billy left I felt my bones turn to mush and I collapsed against Jasper's shoulder and quietly cried.

"That was horrible," I mumbled against his stone flesh.

Jasper turned and carefully gathered me up, holding me against his chest as I silently sobbed.

"I know, you did so well to make it through this. They would have most likely demanded to see you even if you didn't come outside – which I'm still mad at you for, by the way," I gave a weak snort of laughter against his chest at the idle threat before he continued. "We'll take care of everything else, you don't have to worry about it anymore. The only thing I can think of left for you, is listening to the police offer their condolences and attending the funeral," I fisted his shirt and he mumbled an apology as he shut up and petted my damp hair.

"It's fine... I just don't like thinking about it... Bella should go to the funeral, not me," Another hand touched my back, the fingers were smaller and I could easily have guessed it was Rose before she spoke.

"But she's not here, you are,"

There was more unspoken words that I knew she was trying to convey but didn't want to voice aloud. She meant that I had to go, it'd look wrong if I didn't, and I agreed.

However there was one last thing I had to do, something I'd been putting off this entire time.

"I have to call Renée," There was a collective wince around the group. "I've been putting it off for far too long, does she even know anything that's happened?" I asked, knowing full well she probably didn't.

If I remembered correctly Bella had kept in touch through email, but I had no clue what her password was, let alone her email address and I didn't even know what to say, so I'd done nothing. Although in my defence, I've been pretty preoccupied, what with the heart attack, kidnappings, fights and barely adhered to recovery times.

"We didn't call her, and we're not sure if Charlie managed to," Rose started slowly as she thought back. "He mentioned he was having trouble getting through to her because of her and Phil travelling for his job. Bella was emailing her right?" I grimaced and shrugged.

"I think so? I never really used Bella's laptop, yours was always way better, and it kinda felt like snooping... not to mention the little pain tidies up so much that I couldn't find the damn thing for forever..." I grumbled, making Rose roll her eyes in amusement.

I de-tangled myself from the comforting embrace of my vampires and sat forward, turning towards Carlisle.

"Kali, are you sure you should call her? She knows Bella best, and she'll know that something's wrong, everyone in Forks barely knew you and thanks to your memory loss you were able to fool Charlie," There was a tightening in my chest when I thought about the last time I had spoken with him.

Edward had ranted at his barely conscious body about who I was and what I had done, Charlie knew my name was Kali and that I was never his daughter when we said farewell in that abyss.

I clicked my tongue, trying to snap myself out of those hazy memories and focus on the matter at hand.

"Renée will need to hear it from me, but maybe it'd be a good idea if you spoke first as my Doctor and explained about my amnesia and that no one could reach her? It'll sound more believable coming from you," I explained my vague plan.

Carlisle nodded along with my words thoughtfully.

"That seems like an idea with a lot of merit, plus it'll cover you as for why you haven't been in contact with her," I flashed him a quick smile and stood.

"Great, someone get her number and let's get this over with," I started to walk towards the kitchen and found Jasper had fallen instep with me.

"Where are you off?" He asked curiously and offered me his arm so I could walk with ease.

"Food, apparently I'm done punishing myself," I said and couldn't help but smile at the joyful way Jasper's eyes lit up and I felt a jolt of happiness slip out of his control through our shared contact.

I squashed down the pang of guilt that was trickling down my spine, knowing that Jasper had noticed it, but hopefully he put it down to either the constant culpability running through me that stemmed from my ongoing grief. Or at least my shame from barely touching my food over the last couple of days.

I could only hope he didn't figure out the true reason for my guilt before I gathered the courage to go through with my next move.

* * *

Sam and Billy came back to wish me farewell and when I went outside to see them off, I found that there was only one wolf left, and a familiar guy was standing around in jeans.

I recognised Jared from my brief stint at La Push beach, and flashed him a half smile, he gave me a weak smile back but slowly walked over, making Jasper tense at my side.

"Jakey's dream girl really got herself in some crap, huh?" He said jokingly, but there was a tenseness about him. I could only snort and shrug my shoulder, the sling making it awkward to move both.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I eyed the wolf next to him, who seemed to be glaring at me somewhat, for reasons I couldn't discern.

Jared caught my curious stare and turned around and told off his pack mate.

"Would you chill out, Paul," He grumbled and the wolf snorted but turned away to keep an eye on where Billy, Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly.

The name Paul was somewhat familiar but I couldn't place him right this moment.

"Are my buddies making him pissy?" I asked with a note of teasing in my voice. Jared seemed to just completely ignore my vampire entourage whilst we spoke, which whilst rude, was probably for the best.

"That's not quite what's got him worked up, he said he met you once and you asked him for directions-" I tried not to visibly gulp as my memory caught up with me. "He said he spoke to you and suddenly woke up elsewhere, missing a lighter. I told him now isn't the time but he wants to know what happened and I'd rather it be me asking than him," Jared explained reasonably, Paul had turned his full attention back to us and was waiting for my answer.

Paul Lahote, the gangly youth I'd met on my drive back from La Push, and whose body I had borrowed to get by Jasper who was waiting for me at the treaty border. Ah, good times.

I couldn't really think up a decent answer that wouldn't dobb me in it, so I shrugged and tried to look bemused.

"Sorry, I ain't got a clue. I don't remember meeting him, I suffered some short term memory loss from a B12 deficiency that caused my heart attack," When in doubt, play the amnesia card. "But y'know, I hope he finds his lighter," Rose tried not to snort and I tried to brush off the look of mild irritation that Jared shot her.

Jared shrugged helplessly as he turned back to Paul.

"Well I guess that's that, you heard the lady," Paul narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me and snuffled once, before stepping around us to go stand closer to Billy. "Sorry about him, he's a little highly strung," Jared apologised, and gave me a cheeky smile.

I saw Jasper twitch in the corner of my eyes and fought off a grin. Such a jealous man.

"No worries, I understand this must be hard for you guys to be here, I appreciate the civility," I said sincerely, trying to get the vampires and shape shifters started on a road to real peace.

Jared briefly opened and closed his mouth for a second and I raised an eyebrow, cautiously curious.

"Something on your mind, puppy-child?" He looked faintly amused at the nickname but shook it off and continued with an easy smile.

"Kinda, I know you've got yourself in one hell of a mess, but I wanted to give you the option to talk to someone that's not a blood drinker and understands a little about the world you've found yourself in," He offered, eyes only on me, like he would snap at any vampire that he looked at.

I tried not to grin, his casual insult to the two intimidating blondes by my side was fun to watch, I could feel the air shift next to me from the power building inside Jasper and nudged his hand with the back of mine in warning.

"So you offering to be an ear for me or something?" I asked with a light grin, he gave me a shrug/nod combo and flashed me a set of dazzling white teeth.

"More or less, let me give you my number and if you need me or the pack for anything, call anytime," I could detect the barest hint of flirting in him and Jasper was most certainly simmering beside me but I accepted his number. I just told him to tell me and someone will repeat it back for me when I got a hold of my phone.

He shrugged again, and did as I asked, repeating the digits twice.

"Got it memorised?" He directed to Rose, who was at least easy on the eyes when it came to supernatural mortal enemies.

She looked coolly down her nose at him and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, who could forget seeing a dog perform such an impressive trick," I snorted noisily into my hand, watching Jared's face darken dangerously.

I bumped her side with my hip and shot her a grin.

"Now, now, play nice Rosie-girl," Rose just shrugged smugly and stalked away. Jasper wasn't budging though and was quite happily glaring at Jared from my other side, ready to intervene at a moments notice should he feel the need. Though I'd kick his ass if he did cause this shit was going smoothly and I didn't want anything to wreck it.

Not counting my grief stricken temper that I took out on the leader of the pack of visiting wolves, of course.

"Just be sure to give me a call if you need anything," There was a slightly pained look on his face as he continued. "I gotta go, the stench around here is _terrible_ ," I shook my head fondly and said my farewells as he strode back to the forest to shift back into a wolf.

"We should get a dog," I mused to Jasper as I watched Jared leave.

"Don't even joke," He responded in a grumble and turned away from the wolves to walk beside me.

I tried not to giggle as we made our way back over to the "adults". Billy gave me a grim smile and closed the distance between us.

"Do you plan to stay here?" He asked, in a slightly disappointed tone.

Nodding, I stood a little closer to Jasper, a small part of me was worried he'd try and take me away but he had no legal guardianship over me.

"Yes, this is the best place for me right now, I'm safe and I'll stay that way here," The words tasted like dirt in my mouth, but I couldn't let my feelings show on my face.

Billy's frown deepened, the lines crinkling his face so much they started to resemble crumpled paper. After giving me a long, silent look, he finally sighed.

"If that's what you think is best, I'll be in touch, please don't hesitate to get a hold of me anytime should you need me," He was offering me the same as Jared, but I knew I wouldn't be calling anytime soon.

As odd as it felt to familiarly hug someone I'd just met, I still leaned down and awkwardly wrapped my good arm around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you," I mumbled against his shoulder sincerely, the ebbing guilt beginning to creep up and gnaw on me once more.

Billy stroked my back and held me for a moment before we de-tangled but held onto my hand.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," He said and Sam gave me a curt nod before they started making their way down the long road.

As soon as they disappeared from my view, a chestnut blur raced over to me and I jumped in surprise.

"You're awake!" Izzy sounded positively thrilled and I smiled as I pulled her into a loose one armed hug her head rested comfortably on my shoulder as she snuggled into me. "I've been so worried about you, but Jasper wouldn't let anyone see you, and Esme said you weren't touching your food, and then Emmett suggested I bash down the door myself, and I was gonna but then Rose told me off, and Esme kept making me garden to stop me from bothering you, and I don't like plants," I was struggling to keep from bursting into laughter, it was amazing how much she could say without needing air.

Although its not like she _does_ need air in the first place.

"I think I got most of that," I said in amusement and she pulled back to study my face and grinned. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I just needed some me time, and it would take a crane or some kind of missile to remove Jasper from my side,"

Jasper folded his arms and gave half a shrug.

"You're not wrong, you're never getting rid of me," Instead of the usual flip-flopping of my stomach his romantic words would cause, all I could feel was the gross, sticky grasp of guilt.

I gave him a smile, but I wasn't sure if it reached my eyes.

"C'mon cuteness, let's have a catch up, we have a lot to do." Izzy groaned but needlessly helped me back inside. "I can walk y'know,"

"Well I don't know that do I? I haven't seen you for days, for all I know you could be hobbling by, barely clinging to life," She gave me a familiar cheeky grin.

"It's like looking in a sexy mirror, like I'm scared, but I'm a little turned on," Izzy snorted and opened the door for me.

The rest of the family followed us indoors, possibly after lamenting the fact that there was essentially two of me, and we sat down to discuss what we had to do next.

I'll spare you the grimy details, but the plan was to put back Charlie's body as soon as possible, set the hunting lodge on fire, and someone would call the fire brigade from a burner phone next to the road. Emmett had volunteered to play the decoy perp and make an appearance in Port Angeles, in disguise.

After that we had to deal with Renée, the police when they came to break the news, Charlie's funeral and his affairs and what would happen next.

Everyone skirted around the subject of what would happen to me, because they had no say, and it was likely I'd end up going home with Renée.

Though not if I could help it.

* * *

The call to Renée was painful.

Rose had managed to get a hold of her email and had sent her a message on my behalf, saying that she's sorry for not getting in touch but a lot had happened and could she call as soon as possible.

She also added my new number at the bottom and after that it was just a tense waiting game.

As a group we had gone through what I would say to her, but our makeshift scripts barely kept up with Renée's jumble of hysterical questions and crying.

Of course she had asked why Charlie hadn't told her about my memory loss, why hadn't she been contacted sooner by the Doctor she just spoke to, and why hadn't I called her.

We lied through our teeth, claiming Charlie had decided to keep it quiet after I had asked him to, so she wouldn't worry and rush over to Washington (something we agreed Bella would have likely done). We told her that the Doctor hadn't called because Charlie was my current primary guardian, which she really wasn't pleased about but was too distraught at his sudden disappearance to speak ill of him.

I apologised over and over, until I ended up breaking down into tears, Jasper started trying to calm me with his gift and Izzy crouched in front of me, her hands resting on my knees as she looked on in worry.

Jasper couldn't help in the end and Izzy bravely took the phone off of me and continued the conversation. She made a far more convincing Bella than I, so Jasper took the opportunity to carry me into the kitchen to make me a sweet tea to calm me down.

Ugh. Grief sucks so hard.

I'm sure hearing about me sobbing like a child is getting monotonous so the short and small of it is that Renée was going to be travelling to Forks as soon as possible and stay with me until I was fit enough to travel.

My excessive injuries, and my recovering heart made flying something that wasn't possible, not to mention the Police wouldn't want me to leave during an ongoing investigation and suspicion would likely fall on the Cullens or myself.

Something I already knew plenty about from my old life. Trouble was my middle, first and last name growing up, after all.

With all that out of the way the Cullens split their priorities between making sure I was never alone and returning Charlie's body to the place he died. Whilst they set the fires and made the call to the fire station, Eleazar, Irina, Izzy, Peter and Charlotte kept Jasper and I company.

"Would you mind terribly if I were to check what gift you have?" Eleazar blurted out the moment I was comfortable and Peter snorted in laughter.

"You've been dying to get a read on her, haven't you?" He asked teasingly, making Eleazar looking away, abashed.

"My apologies, I'm just very curious, I haven't come across an ability like yours or Myra's before, something that requires herbs as a catalyst, and such strange abilities at that," He professed honestly and I gave him an amused smile and reached out my hand to him.

"By all means, I'm curious to what you'll find out, how does your power work anyway?" I asked, not really remembering much about Eleazar using his gift before.

Gently, he took hold of my hand and laid his other on top of it, his eyes unfocused slightly like he was looking for something I couldn't see, and he quickly explained his gift whilst he examined mine.

" Without touching someone, I can sense a nearby gifted human, though vampires are easier as they tend to have active gifts. When I'm in contact with someone, I know what they can do, it's like the information was there all along and it's unlocked when I touch someone with a gift,"

I blinked and turned to Jasper who looked a little tense at someone touching my hand, which was pretty much how he'd been since I'd left the bedroom.

"Well what information is popping up then?" I asked and Eleazar's eyes finally found their way back to mine.

"What an unusual ability... You're a body thief, but the power was never _yours_ precisely... there's also a shield of some sort that belongs to the body, a mental shield, and growing in power. It's almost as if it rapidly evolved to keep up with the new problems your body stealing brought..." He muttered a little to himself.

Well, not exactly what I was expecting to hear but this explained why it had steadily gotten harder for Jasper to get a read on my feelings without touching me. His confirmation that my Takeover ability wasn't mine piqued my curiosity further. Just how had I gotten this power in the first place, if I wasn't born with it like Bella was her gift?

I had only the vaguest of ideas on how to find the answer. I needed to find a witch, _my_ witch, in a place of old magic, a place humans called death. That was what the disembodied voices in the abyss had told me, but where to start?

Dragging myself back to reality, I took my hand back and gave Eleazar a lost shrug and a smile.

"Interesting but it doesn't mean much to me, sorry," Eleazar looked a little disappointed but placed his hands back in his lap and gave me a gentle smile.

"Thank you for letting me check regardless," I smiled and told him it was fine.

In the corner of my eye I saw Peter perk up and his grin grew, giving us all an ominous feeling. Charlotte elbowed him in the side and brought his crashing back down to earth.

"Ow, what's that for?" He whined and rubbed his side as if it had really hurt him.

"For looking like you're about to throw a pie at someone's head, you've got your prank face on, care to share before I make you?" She threatened casually and I chuckled, I was becoming quite fond of Charlotte quite quickly.

I felt bad for essentially ignoring her and Peter for 3 days whilst I copped myself up, but better they meet me later with a good head on my shoulders than sooner when I'm still neck deep in mourning. Peter was funny, and in some ways a lot like Emmett, always wanting to play, yet he was more cunning and just a dash more mischievous, with a severe lack of Cullen morals.

On the other hand Charlotte was a sexy combination of Esme's caring and Carlisle's stern face. She could make Peter heel faster than any dog whisperer with just the barest of looks, and boy did she look good doing it! She was around Bella's height, which made a nice change cause it was nice not to be the shortest in the house, something I never had to really deal with in my old life.

However she did seem a little cautious at the idea of me and Jasper, whilst we still weren't technically dating, I could understand her trepidation at his sudden infatuation with a human. Peter seemed to approve though if his constant ribbing and hints were anything to go by.

"Gyahh! Elbows, woman!" He complained as Charlotte elbowed him again for not being forthcoming about whatever he was up to now.

"Spill," She demanded harshly and he rubbed his head sheepishly as he oh so casually looked at me whilst he spoke.

"I just thought it funny that werewolves are literally armed to the teeth," He grinned boyishly and Charlotte could only roll her eyes at his awful puns.

I, on the other hand, had just had an epiphany, it was a dumb idea, and there was a very good chance that the guy I had in mind wouldn't say yes but...

"What are you thinking?" Jasper interrupted as he watched my face scrunch up with scrutiny.

I grinned and leaned against his side.

"Nothing Cowboy, you worry too much," I caught Peter's grin out of the corner of my eye as Jasper gave me a stern look.

The sly bastard knew exactly what thought he had planted in my head, and if he was suggesting it in the first place, than maybe it worked? An excited tremor ran up my spine, due to our proximity, Jasper felt it immediately with his gift and narrowed his eyes at me.

"No funny business," He warned and I reached up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"No promises, hot stuff," I said casually, but I don't think he bought it like he normally would have.

Whatever did I do to deserve an overprotective vampire scrutinising my every thought?

* * *

The week afterwards was a blur of comings and goings and my anxiety grew by each day that passed.

Eleazar and Irina left, mostly at her prompting, she more or less refused to talk with me, but I had a feeling that maybe she was told she wasn't allowed. I was sad to see Eleazar go, but, to his surprise, I had asked for his number so I could keep in touch with him. He kindly agreed and asked in turn that should I discover anything about the origin of my unique ability, to let him know.

Next came the Police. They informed us of the fire and finding Charlie's body, I acted appropriately distraught and asked about him. They were reluctant to reveal the details of his death to me but promised that he would be seen to first so we could hold a funeral for him.

They were also very curious about how I obtained my new injuries, the bruises were fading and we hid how badly damaged I was with big clothes, but we couldn't do much about my arm. Rose apparently had thought about this and chose to interject, telling them that I'd had a mild heart attack whilst I was walking down the stairs and tripped, landing on my wrist and bumping my face. Thankfully they bought it with no issues when I nodded and told them I was notoriously clumsy.

Carlisle took it upon himself to inform them that Renée was due to arrive in the next day or so (weather problems had forced a lot of flights to become grounded as the snow started), whilst I wept, something I was getting entirely too sick of doing.

The Police said they were still tracking a suspect that was cited to have headed towards Port Angeles but the only description they had was a tall white male in a green hat. Emmett had played the part of said fleeing suspect and had briefly let himself be seen in his disguise around Port Angeles before disappearing using his speed.

More importantly, the Cullens weren't even remotely suspect which would calm down the angry stirrings among the elders of the Quileute pack. A small worry off my mind.

It took me the longest time during all this to find a moment to get away, but I managed to cite needing to just go for a drive and somehow that worked. It was then that I made a call and asked for one hell of a favour.

I returned back about an hour or so later with a large package that I hid in the garage, I knew the smell would draw in curious vampires so I had taken a lot of precautions via sealing it in a plastic bag, then putting that bag in dirt laced with all of the herbs left over from Rose's experiments with my incense. It was convoluted, but it worked.

Locking the bag away as an extra precaution, I rigged up a spare smoke bomb to trigger if the lock was forced open. Something I used to do with my diary when I was a kid, though I didn't use smoke bombs, I used something that covered the unsuspecting fool in my home-brew that I affectionately reoffered to as Stinky Ink. Pretty self-explanatory, I imagine.

Once all that was done, I was thoroughly questioned and I threw a strop in order to get everyone to leave me alone. It more or less worked, and no one set off the smoke bomb trap, so I assumed I was in the clear for now.

It wasn't long after that that Renée showed up. The Cullens graciously offered their home, but she insisted on staying at a motel. She was a little upset that I couldn't stay with her but understood that my health needs came first.

Izzy offered to take my place as Bella, but everyone knew my hair colour was different so that wasn't an option. I more or less passed the Bella test for Renée, she seemed to be too lost in her own emotions to notice anything too different about me, which was in my favour for now.

She made plans for us though, she said as soon as Dr. Cullen told me that I was fit enough to travel, I'd be going back with her. Everyone tensed up at that and Carlisle had interjected on everyone's behalf and told her that I was in a very fragile state so it could be a while yet before it was safe for me. Renée listened and promised that I wouldn't be going anywhere until I was better.

Almost nervously, she offered the Cullens money for my care and asked if I would be able to stay here a little longer seeing as I had a Doctor at my beck and call at all hours. Esme refused her money but was more than happy to agree to continue looking after me.

"Oh sweetie, I really hate leaving you like this," Renée bemoaned as she hugged me, I could feel her tears making the top of my head damp.

"It's okay, I'm better off here, and I don't think it's good for my health to be involved in the... arrangements," I mumbled into her chest.

She pulled me back and held me at arms length, I felt my heart almost hurt with heaviness as I stared into her red rimmed, wet eyes.

"Yeah, I've got a lot to do... I'll be back as soon as I can, and hopefully we can spend some time together," She said with a watery smile.

After much hugging and thanking the Cullen family, she finally left, and I sagged into Jasper's arms and cried again. I was so bad that he had to take me back to my room to calm down.

I was close to my breaking point, but all I could tell myself over and over was to just hold on a little longer.

* * *

The big day I was dreading came far too soon for my liking. I dressed in black and finished making my final plans, putting everything in the back of Emmett's car, that he thankfully never cleaned.

Charlie's funeral was a quiet affair, his friends from the reservation came but Renée said that Charlie's will asked for something small, followed by a much more inclusive reception. He was buried beside his parents in a plot he'd picked out after their death I was told.

I felt like an intruder, Renée holding me tightly, people I didn't know giving me their condolences... it was wrong, so fundamentally wrong, that it made me want to scream the truth at them all.

Somehow I managed to hold in my turmoil, no one questioning my miserable expression probably helped.

I struggled on through the reception, the Cullens were invited to that and paid their respects to Renée, whilst Jasper and Rose took me away to a corner and tried to comfort me as best as they could. I didn't let Jasper meddle with my feelings because today was a day that I had to endure them, no matter how much it hurt. It was the only small way I could honour Charlie in that moment.

The reception ended by early afternoon and Renée dropped me off at the Cullens after I fobbed her off, claiming I really needed some rest and my meds.

"You were so brave today, baby," She mumbled into my hair as she held me close in front of the rental car she'd decided to get to make her short stay in Forks easier.

"Thanks, mom," I mumbled and managed to untangle myself from her tanned arms. I wanted to say more but I had trouble conveying my words to a woman that was like a stranger to me. "I'll see you soon," Renée nodded glumly and let go of my hands.

I slowly padded up the stairs, not even having the heart to wave to her over my shoulder.

The Cullens had driven back with us in their cars, but had respectfully gone on inside to give me a moment alone with Renée. They were standing around, looking more pale than usual in their funeral blacks, looking every bit the vampires they were.

"Are you alright, Darlin'?" Jasper asked me gently as he crossed the room in a few strides to stand in front of me.

I took his hands and gave him a weak smile.

"Not really, but I guess that's normal," He nodded glumly and pulled me into a cold hug.

"I know it must have been difficult for you, but you did so well today, do you want some lunch, or perhaps a rest?" Esme asked kindly as she stood pre-emptively to begin her bustling.

I gave her a grim smile and shook my head. It was now or never.

"No, but maybe... Jasper, could you take me on a drive?" He blinked at me but nodded all the same.

Rose stood and came over to my other side.

"You sure you're up to going outside again? You've lost an awful lot of fluids today," She said with a half-hearted teasing tone in her voice.

I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'd like some quiet time, and I know you guys don't want me all alone for too long, sounds like a fair compromise right?" They nodded and Esme made her way to the kitchen.

"Then at least let me make you a hot drink before you go, it'll be a worry off my mind," I shrugged and gave Jasper and Rose a small smile as I followed after her into the kitchen. A few more minutes wouldn't make any difference.

"Where's Izzy?" I asked as I slid into a bar stool.

"Myra's been testing out the hollow point for us, but she should be back soon, did you want to wait for her?" Esme told me.

"I'll hang about for a little bit," I told her non-committally and rested against Jasper's stomach as he came to stand behind me.

Izzy had been spending the last few days on and off with Myra at her hotel, mostly to keep her out of Renée's sight, but also to test something out for my new sister. We were concerned that once Myra left we'd have no way to give Izzy the leeches she needed as Myra was the only one with the ability to turn a small patch of skin back to clay again.

Thankfully, Carlisle had suggested Myra place a small hole on Izzy that she didn't heal back up so she could add the leeches herself. She'd spent the past few days testing it to see if it was safe and if the leeches could be added by herself so she'd become more independent.

We'd been slowly stock piling blood-filled leeches, after doing some research we discovered that surprisingly the blood inside of leeches stays fresh for about a year and a half and they only need to feed every two years. Making preserving the leeches for long periods relatively easy, and giving Izzy a chance to live without hanging on to my side every waking moment.

A steaming mug of sweet tea was placed in front of me and I automatically reached out for it and took a long swig. I ignored how it burned my tongue and the resulting sting, though I could sense Jasper's disapproval through our connection with his gift.

He said nothing and let me finish my drink in silence. Almost the exact moment I placed my mug down the back door opened and Izzy stepped inside, her eyes were sad, but she perked up when she saw me.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked me, almost nervously. Her brow was creased but there was a sad smile to her.

"It was a nice service, Billy and Renée said some words and they had his favourite pizza at the reception," It already felt like a bittersweet memory even though it was less than a few hours ago.

Izzy came and stood by my side, she bumped Jasper's hip until he finally rolled his eyes and stepped away from me, letting Izzy snuggle up to my back and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Thanks for going, I know Charlie would have been grateful for the lengths you've gone to to give him a decent burial," She said kindly.

I snorted softly and shook my head a little.

"The Cullens did everything, I just cried about it all," I grumbled and Izzy sighed, but said nothing as she cuddled me for a long minute.

Eventually she let me go and leaned on the marble counter top next to me.

"You can't beat yourself up about this forever, it'll eat you alive," She warned me quietly, a look of concern etched across her cute face.

"Not forever, but today, today I'll beat myself up about it all I want," My solemn statement was met with a cold silence. "I'm going to go for that drive," I pushed myself away from the counter and stood.

My heart was in my throat and it was with a heavy swallow that I stood and hugged everyone goodbye. I only hoped they didn't notice the slight tremble running through me as I hugged Esme and Izzy, walking back into the living room where Rose, Emmett and Carlisle were talking, I told them I was off and offered them all a hug.

They seemed a little surprised at my sudden desire for goodbye hugs, but said nothing about it and told me not to stay out too long.

I headed to the door to change my shoes into something more comfortable than black heels, and took out my necklace from my pocket to discreetly tuck it into my bad hand. I could move my thumb barely enough to trigger it, but it wouldn't be noticeable in my damaged hand which was the most important thing.

"I'll be back," I promised and headed to the Garage with Jasper on my heels.

"What car would you like to take?" Jasper was leaving the choice up to me, which worked in my favour.

"Emmett's Rubicon? It's a nice car," I said simply and made a beeline towards it, praying he didn't notice anything amiss. He didn't seem to and followed me to the car, taking the drivers seat.

"Where to, Princess?" I smiled at the fond nickname and shrugged.

"I don't know, just out of Forks... Can we go towards Port Angeles?" He raised his eyebrow but smiled all the same and nodded.

"Sure thing, buckle up Darlin'," I did as he asked and off we went. I think he sensed my desire for silence and let me stare out of the window without a word for the longest time.

I'm sure you've guessed it by now, I was running away, and this might be the last time I got to spend with Jasper.

Leaning a little awkwardly, I laid my head on his shoulder, and he easily drove one-handed in favour of hugging me. There was a chance he'd notice my feelings and stop the car, but I took that risk because I wanted to hold onto him just a little while longer.

I don't know if he sensed the rapid swirl of emotions inside me, but he said nothing as he quietly drove down the cold November roads.

As we came towards a sign indicating our distance to Port Angeles, Jasper pulled into the side of the road and stopped the car. I pulled away from him and blinked owlishly at him.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked cautiously, a tremor of fear running through me.

"Cause I think you want to tell me something, and I'd like to give you my full attention," My heart skipped a beat, Jasper heard and raised an eyebrow calmly at me.

"I don't know what to tell you," I practically mumbled, and struggled to look him in the eye.

He reached out and captured my chin, tilting my face so he could get a better look at me, I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He asked gently, his cold thumb caressing my jawline.

I felt a sniffle coming on and ignored it.

"I- I'm sorry," Jasper looked a little perplexed but tugged me closer to him, all the same.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Darlin', we all know how much you've been through, and you did the best you could," I shook my head glumly against his chest.

Looking up at him, I drank in his face one last time. His entrancing golden eyes, the way his lips pulled to one side whilst he studied me, like he couldn't figure me out, and his smooth alabaster skin, peppered with crescent shaped scars from years of fighting.

"Jasper, I love you," I told him reverently and leaned up to capture his lips in one last kiss. He jumped, ever so slightly when I confessed my love for him, and took a long moment to respond but soon he was kissing me back. His lips were cold, but soft against mine, and he was gentle with me, like I was a china doll.

I grabbed a tight hold of his shirt and pulled him harder against my mouth, I didn't want our last kiss to be something we weren't. Jasper wasn't careful with me like that, he was full of passion and that what I wanted.

He quickly followed suit and kissed me with more fervour, and I felt that spark in my chest fan into a flame.

During my passion filled haze, I was so lost in him, the smell, the taste of him, that I nearly forgot to carry out my plan. Moaning slightly in his mouth as I did, I pulled the ring pull on my necklace still hidden in my hand, and counted down the seconds with tears gathering in my eyes.

Jasper hadn't noticed and was cupping my face and my shoulder as he expressed his feelings in one of my favourite ways.

I could feel the necklace getting hotter and hotter against my palm, but I ignored the light burn I was getting in favour of kissing Jasper, but as the first tendrils of smoke started to fill the car, he pulled away from me with a look of dread on his face.

"Kali, don't-" My vision dimmed as I breathed in quickly before I had time to change my mind or let him get away.

"I'm s- **orry** ," I started my apology as Bella, but finished it as Jasper.

Sighing heavily, I rested my arms against the steering wheel and let my head thump into them gently, just so I didn't break it with my new super strength.

After a long moment of silence and self loathing, I finally got out the car and headed towards the boot. I switched around some stuff, throwing away the duffel bag full of dirt and herbs, moving my _trophy_ into my bags.

I had managed to pack quite a bit without anyone noticing, Rose loved shopping with me, even if we'd only been able to do it online, and I had a lot of unnecessary items of clothing as a result.

Getting the bags into Emmett's car had been fairly easy, everyone was so busy lately, that all I had to do was wait for Jasper to go hunt and I packed quickly, stealing one of Alice's travel bags, and managed to sneak into the garage to hide it.

Though my numerous bruises hadn't thanked me, that's for sure.

It felt good to be in a strong, healthy body, even if it didn't have a beating heart.

Just as I tucked away the letter I'd left for jasper into his back pocket, I heard an engine coming up behind me fast, I turned and saw a familiar flame painted Harley zooming towards me. I nearly made a break for it, but I didn't have the time or the helpful vision to lose my pursuer in the trees lining the road.

A familiar form skidded to a stop and wrenched the helmet off their shoulders to glare at me with her big brown eyes.

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going, Kali?" Izzy asked as she kicked the stand and hooked the helmet onto the handle in a practised motion.

"How the hell did you find me?" I managed to ask through my surprise.

Izzy jammed her hands on her hips and narrowed her glare.

"Whilst I've been at Myra's we discovered I can sense you in a way, what you're thinking, and sort of where you are," I blinked at her owlishly as my mouth fell open. "And once I realised that you were doing a runner, I stole Jasper's bike to come stop you from doing something you're going to regret," She finished scolding me and I sighed and slumped against the car.

"I can't stay here Iz, if I do, more people will get hurt... There's something I need to do, and the Cullens wouldn't dream of letting me go on my own, not to mention you heard what Alice said. The Volturi are coming for me, I don't want to go with them and none of the Cullens would let them take me, so what do you think would happen?!" My voice had been slowly raising in volume until I was almost yelling in my anguish.

"I don't-" She started but I cut her off.

"Yes you do! There'd be more fighting, more people would get hurt! So I have to go, I have to get away from Forks before they come for me themselves, you know as well as I do that it's the right thing!"

Izzy was silent as she came closer to me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"And what about me?" I flinched a little, this was something that had worried me profusely.

If I left, taking my blood with me, then Izzy would eventually run out of leeches. Carlisle had only let me do two a day for her, saying I was in no condition to be messing with my blood, let alone in a house full of vampires.

That would only last her a few months at best, we weren't even sure if there were any effects from using a leech that had taken my blood a while ago.

Gnawing my lip I folded my arms as I thought.

"I'll try to send you leeches?" I offered though neither of us thought that would work.

"Not good enough, I'm coming with you," She stated simply and stared me down, challenging me to disagree.

"What?" I exclaimed as I stood straighter.

"You're still recovering, you've had heart attacks in the past because of power overuse, you manage to get into no end of scrapes and whatever it is your planning on doing out there, we both know you'll be safer with me," She finished her rant and I grumbled.

"It was only the one heart attack," She coolly raised her eyebrows at me and I snorted in laughter. "Fuck it, you promise not to rat me out and take me back home the first chance you get?" I conceded and she raised three fingers.

"Girl guides honour," I rolled my eyes at her and shut the boot, glad that was sorted.

"I was a shitty girl guide, I broke some kind of billboard with a basketball and got the group kicked out of the school," Izzy laughed.

"Bella was a little better, she didn't like it though," Izzy said with an almost secret smile to her.

"You're getting more of her memories?" I confirmed.

She nodded and walked back over to the bike.

"Yep, and more of your attitude apparently, though the bike/car knowledge does come in handy," She straddled the bike, picked the helmet back up and looked at me expectantly. "So, you gonna start driving before we get caught? I'll follow on Jasper's bike, maybe we can leave it somewhere for him to find?" She asked and I nodded.

"That was my plan with Emmett's car," I got in and rolled the window down. "C'mon, we're heading to Port Angeles, though I'll have to buy an extra ferry ticket," She pulled up next to the window as I started the car, the helmet tucked underneath her arm for the moment.

"Where are we headed?" She asked curiously, and I could only grin at her as I turned the key and the engine came to life again.

"The open road, baby,"

"I thought we were travelling by boat?"

"The high seas, matey,"

Izzy snorted and jammed the helmet back on her head as we both took off down the road.

My stay in Forks had been peppered with love, pain, and excitement, but it was time for me to go my own way for now. Maybe I'd be back someday (providing they didn't catch me first), but I had a promise to Charlie to keep, and a witch to find.

Thankfully, I had a plan and a strong desire to see my Jasper again.

So while it was goodbye for now, it was not goodbye forever.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand we are done, folks! Gosh, wasn't that one hell of a ride. No? Well, it was for me, cause I have been working tirelessly on this for well over a year, every free thought and minute I've had, I've poured into this and I am so very proud of myself.**

 **But now, for the somewhat sad news.**

 **I will be taking a break from this (something I've totally earned) and taking as much time as I need to put together exactly what's going to happen in the next part and really knuckle down on the side story for Bella.**

 **I won't make a single promise when anything new will be posted on here, I'll try to update semi-regularly on my writing Tumblr [MozzarellaMermaid] as to where I am with things, so head over to there if you're interested in seeing where I'm at. I hope you guys understand and still continue to stick with me for when I finally return! **

**Now, let's go over a few things in the chapter.**

 **First off, I hope you enjoyed the Alice and Kali fight scene, sorry that there was no REAL conclusion, but I have more to come for Alice, and her losing her eye will play a part in that too.**

 **I wanted Kali to more or less rescue herself in the end, I always wrote her as independent and she was never going to wait around to be rescued, no matter how much she threatened her captors with the Cullens retribution.**

 **Everything towards the end felt a little rushed, and I sort of wanted that, I kind of wanted to show how it was all a bit of a grief filled blur afterwards for Kali. Not to mention covering Renée, the funeral and every other scene in between would have dragged this out a needless amount. Still, I hope it didn't just feel like I was being lazy.**

 **Alright let's cover Kali's decision to leave. I hope I made it clear that it was mostly because of the looming threat of the Volturi, but also because Kali is afraid of doing more damage to those around her. Izzy is the exception because she needs Kali to survive. However, she's mostly leaving (at least in her eyes) to find this witch and discover a way to bring Bella back home.**

 **But gosh, I felt like such a dick for making Kali's first confession of love for Jasper, the last thing she says to him, and how she tricks him to stealing his body one more time.**

 **Right, I think that covers most everything I wanted to talk about! Thank you all again so much for sticking with me through this mad, mad journey and I can't wait to get started on part two, Runaway.**


End file.
